Astoria
by leelax
Summary: Astoria Greengrass a eu une vie avant de devenir Mrs Malefoy et d'épouser l'insupportable Drago. Qui est-elle? Que lui est-il arrivé? Quelles sont ses relations avec son inénarrable époux un brin caractériel? Voici l'humble récit de sa petite vie ...crédits: l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR
1. La famille Greengrass

Quand nous étions petites, Daphnée prétendait que nous étions des princesses. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que nous appartenions à une famille de Sangs-Purs, à moins que ce ne fut dû à notre vieux manoir perdu dans la campagne anglaise, quoiqu'il en soit en soit, du haut de mes quatre ans, je la croyais. J'étais persuadée, que Daphnée disait toujours la vérité. Après tout, elle était ma sœur aînée, et dans notre monde, la parole de l'aînée est incontestable. Elle a une valeur absolue d'autorité. Que ce soit au sein de la famille ou entre les familles de Sangs-Purs. Ça ne me serait pas venu à l'idée de douter des mots de Daphnée. Elle, elle était assurément une princesse. Celle de notre père. Daphnée était sans conteste, la fille dont les pères appartenant à l'aristocratie, grande ou petite, pouvait rêver. Ma sœur était une véritable poupée, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses traits fins et harmonieux et ses grands yeux verts, brillants d'innocence candide. Père passait son temps à la complimenter, la citer en exemple et à l'exhiber quand il recevait des invités, sous le regard brillant de fierté de ma mère. Daphnée arrivait de son pas léger de danseuse, avec son maintien digne d'une dame, et paradait devant la petite assemblée, pendant que moi à l'étage je l'observais cachée, entre les vieilles statues représentants mes nobles aïeux, sous les regards désapprobateurs des portraits de la famille Greengrass. Toute mon enfance je l'ai prise comme exemple, sous les fortes recommandations de mes parents. Mais je n'étais pas ma sœur. Je n'avais ni sa grâce, ni son goût vestimentaire et encore moins sa beauté. Je n'étais que moi. Et visiblement, ça ne suffisait pas.

« - Astoria par Morgane, tiens-toi correctement ! »

« - Astoria, arrête de rêvasser, cela ne se fait pas ! »

« - Astoria, si seulement tu ressemblais davantage à ta sœur ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça nous simplifierait les choses ! »

« - Astoria, par la barbe de Merlin, fais des efforts ! »

« Faire des efforts » voilà le refrain que j'avais entendu toute mon enfance. Et j'en ai fourni, plus qu'aucun autre. Mais, cruelle ironie du sort, il fallait que mes pas, moins assurés, me porte plus facilement à m'effondrer lourdement sur le sol qu'à déambuler avec grâce. Mes cheveux noirs, en dépit d'incessants coups de brosses, n'avaient jamais l'éclat et la douceur de ceux de ma sœur. Non, ils restaient opiniâtrement épais, touffus, tant et si bien que la plupart du temps je les ramenais en deux nattes lâches, ou en chignon, d'où persistait à s'échapper une quantité assez impressionnantes de mèches folles. Contrairement à Daphnée, il m'était interdit de m'exposer au soleil, sous peine de voir ma peau blafarde d'albinos virer au rouge vif. Avec mes yeux verts délavés ma petite taille et ma maigreur, le tableau était parfait. Ma mère, passait son temps la bouche tordue par un rictus de désapprobation quand elle me voyait tomber en plein milieu d'un couloir en entraînant la ruine d'objets précieux, où bien quand elle voyait le désastre que la robe qu'elle venait de m'offrir, rendait sur ma silhouette dégingandée. Je la regardais alors, les sourcils froncés, en rentrant la tête dans les épaules me sentant désolée pour elle. Il faudrait qu'elle se fasse une raison, avait un jour dit mon père, sur les deux filles il n'y en avait qu'une qu'ils pourraient marier.

Pourtant, en dépit de ces remarques incessantes venant de mes parents, je n'avais aucune rancune envers ma sœur aînée. L'enfance est un âge où nos aînés nous fascinent, et je ne faisais pas exception. Partout où allait Daphnée, je la suivais, émerveillée. Ma sœur tolérait ma présence à ses côtés, sans doute, parce qu'elle trouvait l'attention que je lui portais, flatteuse. Comment savoir ce que peut penser Daphnée ? Elle a toujours été un mystère à mes yeux. Tantôt attentive et candide, tantôt distante et cruelle, attirée par la richesse et le pouvoir, il m'a toujours semblé que la seule chose que ma sœur espérait de la vie, fut un mariage somptueux avec un sorcier de notre condition immensément riche. J'étais décidément l'exact contraire de ma sœur. Mon père disait toujours que j'étais sage et patiente, quand ma sœur était vive et emportée, j'étais sérieuse et appliquée, quand Daphnée était désinvolte. Ces qualités, à défaut d'être celles que ma mère espérait, me valut le droit d'avoir accès à la bibliothèque paternelle. Très tôt, j'avais développé un goût pour la lecture, l'étude qui faisait sourire mon père. Il m'avait aménagé une petite table à côté de son bureau dans la bibliothèque et se plaisait à me demander mon avis sur mes lectures. Ma mère désapprouvait cela, elle estimait que ce n'était pas la place d'une femme. Daphnée elle s'en souciait comme d'une guigne, où alors prenait le parti d'en rire en me surnommant « miss grosse tête ».

« - Bien sûr il faudra qu'il soit très beau, énuméra-t-elle couchée sur le ventre dans notre jardin, et attentionné, prévenant, bien-élevé, intelligent, je ne l'épouserais que s'il m'offre des fleurs, des roses rouges, précisa-t-elle dans une moue boudeuse adorable.

- Mais Daphnée, comment peux-tu penser déjà à ton mariage ?

- Mère dit qu'il n'est jamais trop tôt pour une femme de notre condition de s'y préparer, répliqua-t-elle avec hauteur.

- Mais tu n'as que onze ans ! Tu devrais plutôt penser à ce qui va t'attendre à la rentrée, après tout tu vas à Poudlard !

- Oh ça ! Dédaigna ma sœur d'un revers de la main, Mère dit que ce n'est pas le plus important, ce qui compte pour une sorcière au Sang-Pur c'est de faire un beau mariage, qui lui assurera un confort matériel. »

Je la regardais éberluée. Nous étions alors au plein cœur de l'été, et par je ne sais quel miracle, notre mère nous avait laissé l'après-midi de libre. Pour une fois, nous échappions aux cours de maintien et de musique et c'est tout naturellement que Daphnée m'avait entraîné dans le jardin derrière le manoir, où nous nous prélassions couchées dans l'herbe, elle sur le ventre, moi sur le dos. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer la vie sans ma sœur à la maison. L'idée me semblait si triste, si oppressante. Il est vrai que nous étions totalement différente l'une de l'autre, mais jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais été séparée de Daphnée et l'idée qu'elle puisse s'en aller, dans un endroit, où je n'avais pas encore ma place, me terrifiait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte loin de moi, ce qui signifiait me retrouver à la merci de Mère et des innombrables précepteurs qu'elle faisait défiler dans le salon, pour tenter, en vain, de faire de moi une dame de la haute société, élégante et raffinée. Je soupirai, ne prêtant qu'une oreille distraite aux babillages incessants de ma sœur. Poudlard…elle allait entrer à Poudlard et semblait s'en soucier comme de son premier paquet de patacitrouilles.

S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle je surpassais ma sœur, c'était bien la magie. Ma mère prétendait que ma première manifestation de magie instinctive avait eût lieu alors que je n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson. J'aurais fait léviter dans ma chambre toutes les poupées présentes dans mon berceau. Maigre consolation en vérité, car ma magie, si elle était puissante, ne palliait pas ma maladresse, mais contribuait en plus à donner quelques sueurs froides à mes parents. Comme la fois où j'avais malencontreusement fait exploser les vitres du salon d'hiver alors qu'un précepteur tentait pour la vingtième fois de la journée, de me faire danser la valse. Ma mère avait été tellement affolée, qu'elle avait failli finir à St-Mangouste. Au moins, à Poudlard, j'apprendrais à canaliser, toute cette énergie et je cesserai d'être un danger public. C'était en soit une consolation. Enfin, disons que c'était la mienne.

« - Tory ! Tu n'écoutes pas du tout ce que je te dis ! Fulmina Daphnée qui s'était redressé et dardait sur moi un regard menaçant.

- Mais si, mais si, répondis-je mollement.

- Donc, reprit-elle en m'étudiant attentivement pour voir si je la suivais toujours, je disais qu'il vaut mieux ne pas accorder trop d'importance à Poudlard, parce que ça ne déterminera pas le reste de ma vie, ce n'est qu'une école…enfin sauf si je suis à Serpentard, alors là évidemment, ça changera tout.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demandai-je brusquement les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension, pourquoi Serpentard plus que les autres maisons ?

- Parce que, s'exaspéra ma sœur, Serpentard est LA maison de la noblesse par excellence, aller à Serpentard c'est obtenir un billet d'entrée assuré pour la grande société, oh Tory il y a des fois où tu es affligeante tu sais ! Dit-elle dans un soupir théâtral.

- Et si tu étais envoyé dans une autre maison se serait grave ? Répliquai-je en préférant ignorer la remarque, délibérément blessante.

- Bien sûr que ce serait grave ! S'exclama Daphnée, nous sommes des Sangs-Purs, tous les Sangs-Purs vont à Serpentard, en dehors des Weasley qui sont infréquentables, mais toutes les familles dignes de ce nom étudient à Serpentard, c'est la maison où les Black et les Malefoy ont étudié, petite gourde ! Aller à Serpentard, c'est côtoyer la très grande noblesse. »

« Et espérer pouvoir un jour en faire partie » ruminai-je. Serpentard. La maison du grand Salazar, ainsi donc c'était là que Daphnée rêvait d'aller ? Oh oui certes elle aurait pour camarades les fils et filles des familles aristocrates les plus éminentes du pays, ce qui permettrait de faire entrer les Greengrass dans les plus hautes sphères de la société. Mais parmi les noms qu'elle venait de citer, et ceux qu'elle ignorait sans doute, il y avait aussi pas mal de Mangemorts. Les Blacks et les Malefoy en tête. Je ne savais pas grand-chose de la guerre qui avait déchirée le monde sorcier avant ma naissance. Etant née en 1982, je ne savais des idées et des actes de « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom » que ce que j'avais pu lire dans la Gazette ou la quantité assez impressionnantes de livres de la bibliothèque paternelle. Si les Greengrass étaient des Sangs-Purs, aucun membre de notre famille ne s'était pourtant ouvertement allié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mes parents ne cachaient pas leur appartenance à l'idéologie sur la pureté du sang, après tout ils étaient tous deux de Serpentard, mais mon père s'était toujours refusé à attenter à la vie de qui que ce soit. Y compris des Moldus. Aussi méprisables fussent-ils, aucun Greengrass ne se compromettra jamais en assassinant un être inférieur dénué de pouvoirs magiques. Agir de telle manière est en soi un aveu de faiblesse. Que de très grandes familles comme les Black ou les Malefoy aient pu s'adonner à de tels actes barbares, étaient en soi extrêmement choquant à mes yeux.

Des familles aussi puissantes, n'avaient nul besoin de s'adonner à ce genre de pratique, leur supériorité étant acquise de par leur statut et leur ancienneté. Pour nous autres, Sangs-Purs, les Black étaient la famille la plus influente du pays, la plus noble et la plus pure. Elle était celle qui avait marqué l'histoire de la magie, en inventant quantité de sorts et exercer tant de responsabilités pour préserver notre communauté. Seuls les Malefoy pouvaient leur disputer cet honneur. Mes parents désapprouvaient fortement l'idée même des Mangemorts. La supériorité d'un Sang-Pur étant en soit indiscutable. Que Daphnée puisse rêver de côtoyer de telles personnes, me mettait en colère, car enfin, aussi nobles fussent-ils, ces sorciers n'avaient-ils pas trahit notre rang ?

« - Moi je n'irai pas à Serpentard, dis-je sur un ton de défi.

- Ne dis pas ça Tory ! S'écria ma sœur, si tu ne vas pas à Serpentard, tu ne feras jamais parti du grand monde !

- Et alors ? Demandai-je innocemment.

- Et alors ? Reprit Daphnée éberluée, alors tu te retrouveras seule, parce que plus personne ne voudra de toi, tu seras une traître à ton sang comme les Weasley, et Père et Mère ne te le pardonneront jamais. »


	2. mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné

Les paroles de Daphnée m'étaient restées gravées dans la tête durant les deux années qui me séparaient de ma propre admission à l'école de sorcellerie. Si je n'étais pas à Serpentard, je serais plus ou moins, la honte de la famille. Je ruminais mes sombres pensées en déambulant dans les couloirs de notre vieux manoir, entre deux leçons ou deux réprimandes maternelles. Serpentard…avais-je seulement envie d'y aller dans cette fichue maison pour Sangs-Purs ? Pourquoi devais-je suivre le même chemin que ma sœur et mes parents ? Pour la renommée de la famille Greengrass ? Oui…évidemment que oui.

Daphnée était partie vers Poudlard tout sourire, sûre d'elle, comme toujours, convaincue de réussir tout ce qu'elle entreprendrait une fois au château. Comment arrivait-elle à faire ça ? Je soupirai en pensant à ma sœur. Merlin qu'elle me manquait ! La maison me semblait si vide, si sinistre sans elle. Daphnée pouvait certes être exaspérante mais elle savait, bien que mieux que moi, comment chasser son ennui en faisant tourner le monde autour d'elle en permanence. Evidemment, son admission dans la maison tant estimée, avait mis en joie mes parents, particulièrement ma mère, qui n'avait pu retenir un cri extatique en apprenant le nom des camarades de promotion de ma sœur. Dès lors, il ne fut plus question que de ma propre admission dans la maison vert et argent. Chaque jour, inlassablement j'entendais le même refrain : la ruse, l'ambition, la quête du pouvoir, la grandeur, autant de qualités que Serpentard m'aiderait à exprimer pleinement. L'idée que je ne puisse pas me reconnaître dans les traits de caractères de la maison, ne semblait même pas avoir effleuré l'esprit de mes parents.

Dans les lettres que m'envoyait Daphnée, je remarquais petit à petit, des changements subtils dans son comportement et sa façon de penser, que ces allées et venues pendant les vacances me confirmaient. Peu à peu, elle devenait plus lointaine, plus hautaine avec moi, parlant à loisir de ses nouveaux amis, notamment Pansy Parkinson dont ma sœur faisait tantôt le blâme, tantôt l'éloge, me laissait perplexe. J'eus la très nette impression que les filles de la maison Serpentard étaient toutes en majorité de petites pestes suffisantes, mais je gardais mes remarques pour moi. Dans chacun des propos de Daphnée, je pouvais sentir une moquerie, une méchanceté, que je n'avais jamais perçue jusqu'à présent. Ma mère se réjouissait de voir à quel point sa fille s'était bien intégrée à sa nouvelle école, m'encourageant une fois de plus avec moult regards appuyés et remarques sibyllines à prendre exemple sur elle. Est-ce que moi aussi j'allais devenir comme ça si j'allais dans cette maison ?

« - Je suis très fière de toi Daphnée, dit un soir ma mère alors que nous étions à table.

- Merci Mère, répondit ma sœur en rosissant, le professeur Rogue, m'a complimenté avant les vacances, en disant que j'étais très douée en potions, pour lui il ne fait aucun doute, que je suis promise à un très grand avenir.

- Quel homme adorable ! S'extasia Mère, qu'en pensez-vous Hector ?

- Moui… dit mon père, le nez plongé dans son assiette, visiblement peu intéressé par les ragots.

- Bien sûr je n'ai pas les notes de cette épouvantable Granger, renifla Daphnée avec tellement de mépris que je faillis sauter de ma chaise, mais cette petite peste est une amie d'Harry Potter, alors forcément tout le monde l'avantage.

- Granger ? Releva mon père, ce nom m'est inconnu, de qui s'agît-il ?

- Elle est à Gryffondor, grimaça ma sœur, c'est une Sang…une née-moldue", se reprit-elle in extremis.

Ma mère poussa un cri d'horreur épouvanté, la surprise choquée qui était apparue sur son visage à l'annonce de Daphnée, laissa bien vite la place à une expression d'indignation écœurée. Mon père haussa des sourcils perplexes, puis posa ses coudes sur la table, les mains jointes et appuya sa bouche dessus. La parfaite attitude d'un gentleman en pleine réflexion. Je tournais la tête vers lui et nous échangeâmes un regard long, en tentant de déchiffrer nos pensées mutuelles.

« - Hum ! Une Née-Moldue vraiment ! Pesta Mère au comble de l'indignation, Poudlard n'est plus ce qu'il était par Salazar !

- Il y avait déjà des nés-Moldus à notre époque Denevra, ne soyez pas de mauvaise foi, énonça mon père d'une voix lente.

- Mais Hector !" S'exclama ma mère.

Un regard glacial fit taire Mère qui se replongea instantanément dans la contemplation de son assiette. Aussi Serpentard fut-il, mon père n'en était pas moins différent des autres. Le terme « Sang-de-Bourbe » était proscrit dans notre maison, jugé bien trop vulgaire par Père qui trouvait ce genre de vocabulaire, indigne d'une famille de Sang-Pur comme la nôtre. Durant le long silence qui avait suivi l'échange houleux entre nos parents, Daphnée mangea en silence, tout comme moi, sans doute gênée par la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête et tenta de relancer la conversation sur un ton plus léger :

« - En tout cas, à la rentrée, se sera au tour de Tory d'entrer à Poudlard !

- Et oui déjà, notre petite Astoria va quitter la maison elle aussi, soupira mon père en souriant, es-tu impatiente ?

- Oui, répondis-je après un temps de réflexion, d'après ce que dit Daphnée les cours de sortilèges et de métamorphoses ont l'air passionnant, il me tarde de les commencer, affirmai-je.

- Et pas les potions ? S'étonna ma mère.

- Euh…si bien sûr aussi, hésitai-je.

- Ah ! S'exclama Père dans un sourire franc, la métamorphose et les sortilèges ? Deux disciplines nobles par excellence, étant donné la nature des manifestations instinctives de ta magie, je ne doute pas que tu seras une très bonne élève dans ces deux domaines, affirma-t-il, qui plus est Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick sont d'excellents professeurs, qui ont formé de très grands sorciers.

- Merci Père, murmurai-je en souriant avec bonheur.

- Mais ces disciplines ne sont pas les matières reines de la maison Serpentard, glissa ma mère d'une voix sibylline.

- Peut-être que Tory espère appartenir à une autre maison…" hasarda ma sœur les yeux plissés

A cet instant précis, je compris pourquoi Daphnée avait été envoyé dans la maison vert et argent. La tête inclinée légèrement de côté, ses yeux verts réduits à deux fentes scintillantes, un rictus moqueur tordant sa bouche pleine, elle me fit irrésistiblement penser à une vipère prête à mordre. Ma mère se tourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillés par le choc qu'elle venait de recevoir. Mal à l'aise je baissai la tête, non sans adresser au passage, un regard de reproche à Daphnée. Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours ça ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle détruise toujours les rares moments de complicité que je pouvais partager avec Père ? Je me surpris à la maudire intérieurement. Daphnée pouvait être vraiment une peste quand elle le voulait, et elle arrivait toujours à ses fins. Je vis le visage de Père se rembrunir instantanément. Estimer la métamorphose et les sortilèges étaient une chose, accepter que sa fille cadette soit dans une autre maison que la sienne en était visiblement une autre. Avec un sourire perfide, ma sœur poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« - Peut-être souhaites-tu aller à Gryffondor avec Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu espères t'en faire des amis de cette manière ? Grinçai-je.

- Astoria ! Me réprimanda Mère.

- Oh non certainement pas ! S'écria Daphnée les yeux ronds comme des billes d'indignation, Drago nous a interdit de leur adresser la parole.

- Drago ? Releva ma mère, alors que j'écarquillais les yeux d'étonnement.

- Drago Malefoy, précisa Daphnée avec un sourire satisfait, il dit que ces trois-là sont infréquentables, ils sont indignes des Sangs-Purs selon son père, ils déshonorent la fonction de sorcier.

- Oh tu fréquentes Drago Malefoy ! S'extasia ma mère

- Oui nous sommes très proches, avec Pansy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

- Magnifique ma chérie, ce sont là d'excellentes relations.

- C'est vrai ce sont d'excellents amis, répondit Daphnée tout à son plaisir, contrairement à ceux que l'on peut trouver dans les autres maisons, rajouta-t-elle en braquant son regard acéré sur moi, les Serdaigles sont inexistants, les Gryffondor vaniteux et stupides, tout juste bons à jouer au Quidditch, il ne te reste que Poufsouffle, petite sœur, la maison poubelle des Traître à leur Sangs et des Nés-Moldus.

- Et je suppose que c'est là, la vision de Poudlard du Grand Drago Malefoy ? Demandai-je caustique.

- Précisément et figure-toi que c'est aussi la mienne, répondit-elle en bombant le torse.

- Eh bien, effectivement quel bonheur d'être à Serpentard ! Persiflai-je, que ce doit être reposant d'avoir un « Serpent-en-Chef » qui réfléchit pour tout le monde ! Tu as raison Daphnée ne change rien, se serait vraiment dommage que tu parviennes à penser par toi-même !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant furibonde, Mère dîtes-le lui ! Interpella ma sœur en se tournant vers elle.

- Ça suffit, tonna mon père d'une voix forte, vous vous calmez tout de suite toutes les deux ! Asseyez-vous immédiatement ! Sachez jeune filles que je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement à ma table, continua-t-il sur le même ton en faisant peser sur nous un regard lourd de reproches, vous vous asseyez et je ne veux plus rien entendre. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle à manger tandis que moi et Daphnée reprenions nos places. Dans ma colère je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je me dressais devant ma sœur. Ma mère ouvrait de grands yeux choqués et furieux qu'elle faisait virevolter entre moi et ma sœur. Mais c'est le visage fermé et soucieux de mon père qui me fit le plus de peine. Honteuse, je baissai la tête et contemplai mes petits pois un sanglot nouant ma gorge. S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était de décevoir mon père et vu sa tête, je venais incontestablement de franchir plus d'une limite. Nous finîmes notre repas sans échanger le moindre mot. Daphnée, elle-même n'osait plus rien dire. Quand mon père reprit la parole, après un long moment, sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure, mais il suffit à nous glacer le sang :

« - Nous sommes des Greengrass et nous sommes des Sangs-Purs, annonça-t-il d'une voix maîtrisée et pleine d'autorité, nous nous comportons comme il sied à notre rang. Avec honneur et dignité. Depuis des générations, dit-il en dardant sur moi un regard lourd de sens, notre famille est formée dans l'enceinte de la maison Serpentard. Mais nul jamais n'a pris de décision à notre place, un Greengrass ne se laisse pas séduire par le chant des sirènes, insista-t-il en regardant Daphnée, pas plus qu'il ne se laisse dicter sa conduite. Notre famille a toujours su anticiper les attaques parce qu'elle s'est toujours soumise à une ligne de conduite exemplaire, avec honneur et dignité. J'entends que mes filles suivent ce même chemin. Etre de Sang-Pur n'est pas un privilège mesdemoiselles, énonça-t-il d'un ton froid, mais un devoir. Il vous incombe d'être un exemple pour les autres, un modèle à suivre pour vos camarades, quels qu'ils soient. En aucune façon vous devez vous abaissez, vous et le statut qui est le vôtre par un comportement inadapté et violent.

- Hector, intervînt Mère, vous ne pouvez exiger de nos filles qu'elles fréquentent des nés-Moldus, se serait terriblement compromettant pour leur avenir !

- De la part d'une McNair je devais m'attendre à ce genre de remarques, rétorqua Père d'un ton froid. Sachez que je ne les incite pas à fréquenter des nés-Moldus, je leur demande de se conduire selon le rang qui est le leur, et la noblesse exige Madame, que ce genre d'idées ne sorte pas des murs de notre maison.

- Mais Hector, vous savez bien que beaucoup parmi la haute-société croit au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne pas prendre position pourrait faire de nous des proscrits, dit Mère affolée.

- Mieux vaut être proscrits que déshonoré, il ne sera pas dit que les Greengrass finiront comme les Black, puis se tournant vers nous il ajouta, sachez jeunes filles que la noblesse n'a nullement besoin de justification. Vous êtes nobles et n'avez aucun compte à rendre à personne, mais si ce statut est enviable c'est parce qu'il a su imposer le respect dans toute la communauté sorcière. Vous devez vous en montrez dignes, en toute circonstance, n'oubliez jamais cela, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui Père, murmura Daphnée.

- Oui Père », soufflai-je en levant vers lui des yeux timides.

Satisfait, il hocha la tête et nous renvoya dans nos chambres. Ses paroles ne me quittèrent pas jusqu'au 1er septembre. Daphnée ne m'adressa quasiment plus la parole, vexée de ne pas avoir eu le dessus durant cette dispute et même si je lui en voulais encore, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter cette distance entre nous. Après tout nous étions sœurs ! Elle avait tellement changé depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle était si froide à présent, si distante avec moi, j'avais l'impression que nos jeux dans le jardin datait non pas de deux étés en arrière, mais d'une autre vie. Par Merlin ! Lui seul pouvait savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans cette fichue fosse aux serpents, pour que Daphnée ait changé à ce point.

La fin des vacances arriva si vite que j'avais peine à réaliser que j'allais à Poudlard que j'étais déjà dans le train, en train de lancer de grands signes d'au revoir à mes parents sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Quand le train se mit en marche, je traînais mon énorme valise, du mieux que je pouvais vers le compartiment libre le plus proche. A aucun moment je ne vis Daphnée, sans doute était-elle trop occupée avec ses amies de troisième année, pour se soucier de moi. J'avançais bonant-malant dans le petit corridor, avec forces plaintes et soupirs d'agacement. Je trouvais finalement une place sur laquelle je m'effondrais épuisée et en nage. Bigre ! Ma mère avait réussi l'exploit par je ne sais quel sortilège, à faire tenir un nombre impressionnant de vêtements, de livres, d'ustensiles de potions, et j''en passe dans une malle qui devait bien faire trois fois mon poids. Après l'avoir traînée sur tout un wagon, j'avais la sensation que mes articulations avaient fondus, me donnant l'impression d'être une méduse. Sensation pas si désagréable que cela d'ailleurs…

Je m'absorbais dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait durant une bonne partie du voyage, quand le train s'arrêta net sur la voie. Sortant de ma torpeur, je regardais partout autour de moi en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Dans les compartiments voisins, je pouvais entendre les élèves s'agiter, apparemment, c'était la première fois que le phénomène se produisait. Soudain, un froid polaire envahit le compartiment, tandis que la vitre, je pus voir les gouttes de pluie geler instantanément. Glacée jusqu'aux os, je me recroquevillais sur mon siège. Comment la température pouvait-elle chuter aussi rapidement ? Je n'en savais rien, le froid semblait engourdir mon cerveau. Alors que le froid s'intensifiait et que j'éprouvais de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer, j'entendis un silence pesant s'abattre progressivement sur le compartiment, émaillé çà et là, par des gémissements et des pleurs. Quelque chose se déplaçait dans le corridor, tournant la tête vers la porte du compartiment, je vis une ombre noire s'étendre devant elle, en flottant au-dessus du sol. Retenant un cri de terreur, je vis la poignée s'ouvrir et tout à coup, le visage déçu de mon père, tel que je l'avais vu durant notre dernier repas ensemble apparut distinctement dans mon esprit. Puis s'enchaînèrent, les yeux moqueurs de Daphnée, la moue réprobatrice de Mère et à chaque nouveau souvenir, le sentiment cuisant d'être une gêne inutile s'enracinait dans mon cerveau. Mes larmes coulèrent alors que je suppliai la créature de me laisser en paix.

« - _spero patronum _! » Lança une voix sèche et autoritaire.

La créature se fit alors chargée littéralement par un gigantesque lion d'un blanc éclatant qui la repoussa avec force. Relevant la tête en larmes, je rencontrais les yeux d'une femme d'un âge respectable, à la mine sévère. Son regard devînt plus doux, quand elle vit mon état, et elle entra pour me donner un carré de chocolat :

« - là tout va bien, le Détraqueur est parti, me dit-elle d'une voix douce, mangez ce carré de chocolat vous verrez que les effets de la magie disparaîtront d'eux-mêmes, expliqua-t-elle en désignant du menton la sucrerie toujours dans le creux de ma main, je suis le professeur McGonagall, sourit-elle puis-je savoir votre nom Miss ?

- Astoria Greengrass, bredouillai-je.

- Un lien de parenté avec Daphnée Greengrass ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils perplexes.

- C'est ma sœur…

- Bien, je vais l'envoyer près de vous pour le reste du voyage, dit le professeur McGonagall en quittant mon compartiment, mangez ce chocolat Miss, vous verrez cela vous fera le plus grand bien. »

Le professeur McGonagall était certainement d'une efficacité redoutable, car en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch » ma sœur déboula comme un boulet de canon dans mon compartiment escortée de deux filles, qui tout comme elle, avaient revêtu l'uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard. Elle me regarda avec une moue moitié affligée, moitié contrariée, qui me fit penser qu'elle était là de mauvaise grâce. Je tremblais encore en levant un regard éperdu vers elle, tandis que les deux autres Serpentard me regardaient avec dédain.

« - Oh Tory vraiment ! S'exclama-t-elle exaspérée, ce n'était qu'un Détraqueur !

- Je …je sais mais…

- Et puis, me coupa-t-elle contrariée, je peux savoir ce qui te donne le droit de me convoquer dans ton compartiment ? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais être occupée ? S'indigna Daphnée, franchement Tory tu exagères ! Regarde-moi ça, dit-elle en laissant tomber ses bras fins en signe d'impuissance, regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis, c'est n'importe quoi ! S'exaspéra-t-elle avant de se pencher vers moi avec un mouchoir pour tenter de me redonner figure humaine.

- Peut-être a-t-elle revu le jour où tu lui as cassé sa poupée préférée, se moqua l'une de ses camarades avant de partir dans un rire aigu.

- Oh sans doute », concéda Daphnée avec un sourire amusée.

Je la regardai sans un mot, tandis qu'elle s'employait à essuyer mes larmes et à me recoiffer. Ses deux acolytes continuèrent leurs moqueries, sans que ma sœur, ne songe un seul instant à prendre ma défense. Furieuse et sous le choc, je n'eus pas le courage de répliquer. Je regardai Daphnée blessé, sans que cela ne la fasse nullement réagir. Elle râla durant tout le temps qu'elle s'occupât de moi, pestant contre ma sensiblerie de petite fille.

« - DAPHNEE ! » Glapit une voix dans le couloir.

Aussitôt les deux Serpentard se raidirent, tandis que le visage de ma sœur se crispa. Une fille brune au visage particulièrement ingrat entra dans le compartiment, en adressant aux Serpentard un regard flamboyant.

« - Pansy, commença ma sœur d'une voix douce.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Argua la jeune fille en rougissant de colère, et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette…cette gamine ? Cracha-t-elle en me gratifiant d'un regard méprisant.

- Cette gamine, articula Daphnée sans se départir de son calme, est ma petite sœur, Astoria.

- Ah ! S'exclama Pansy d'une voix suraigüe, cette…chose est ta sœur ? Dit-elle ébahie avant de partir dans un rire tonitruant.

- Et oui, dit Daphnée avec une profonde lassitude, nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'être enfant unique.

- Ah Ah ! Mais c'est l'avorton de la portée à moins qu'elle ne soit croisée avec un elfe de maison, vu ses yeux globuleux, on peut se permettre d'avoir des doutes ! Par Merlin Daphnée, ta sœur est d'une laideur s'en est affligeant, dit-elle sur un ton faussement compatissant puis elle sourit avec un air mauvais qui la rendit encore plus laide, quand je vais dire ça à Drago, lança-t-elle perfide.

- Quoi ? S'écria Daphnée soudainement en proie à la panique, non ! Pansy non ne fais pas ça !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua l'autre en sortant dans le corridor, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit pareil spectacle", conclut-elle sous les rires des deux Serpentard qui la suivirent.

Elles s'éloignèrent en riant comme des possédées. Assise, les genoux repliés sous mon menton, fermement enserrés dans mes bras, je regardais la banquette vide en face de moi en pleurant de rage. Comment Daphnée pouvait-elle laisser ses camarades se moquer de moi sans intervenir ? J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander des explications, quand ma sœur qui regardait la porte vitrée, se tourna brusquement vers moi en me foudroyant d'un regard haineux :

« - Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Cracha-t-elle le visage tordu par la rage, tu es jalouse de moi parce que je réussi tout mieux que toi ! Avec tes histoires stupides, tu as tout fichu par terre. Pansy va raconter à tout le monde qu'elle t'as vu ! Et tout le monde va se moquer de moi ! Je te déteste ! Tu fais toujours tout me mettre dans l'embarras, comme cet été avec Père. Je te déteste, tu es la pire sœur qu'on puisse imaginer, à partir de maintenant tu ne m'adresses plus la parole, je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi ! » Lança-t-elle avec force, en versant des larmes de colère.

Elle partit en claquant la porte. A bout de souffle, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues, je me pinçai pour voir si tout cela était bien réel. Daphnée venait-elle de me rendre responsable de l'attaque du Détraqueur et de la méchanceté de la « grande amie » Pansy ? La douleur cuisante dans mon avant-bras m'apprit que oui. Je pleurai sans discontinuer jusqu'à l'entrée en gare du train. Alors, épuisée et totalement étrangère aux évènements j'enfilais ma robe de sorcière et suivit les premières années en ayant la sensation que ma tête était dans du coton. Complètement hébétée, je passai ma première arrivée à Poudlard en regardant mes pieds, les yeux rougis, dans un état second. Ce fut la mention de mon nom qui me tira de ma torpeur.

« - Greengrass Astoria. » Enonça la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall.

Je sentis tous les yeux se braquer sur moi. Inspirant profondément, la peur tordant mon ventre, j'approchais du professeur de métamorphose d'un pas hésitant et mesuré. Un animal flairant le piège n'aurait sans doute pas réagit différemment. Avec un sourire d'encouragement, la directrice des Gryffondor me montra le petit tabouret où je devais prendre place et glissa jusqu'à moi avec le vieux choixpeau mité, qu'elle posa sur ma tête avec douceur. Je surpris le sourire encourageant de ma sœur assise avec grâce, le menton posé sur son poing à la table des verts et argents, ainsi que celui moqueur de cette peste de Parkinson. Daphnée me parut totalement hypocrite dans cette position, mimant le rôle de la grande sœur attentive, alors que quelques heures auparavant elle avait pris un malin plaisir à laisser ses amies m'humilier. Serrant les dents, je fermais les yeux, le temps de sentir le choixpeau s'appesantir sur ma tête, quand le professeur McGonagall le laissa choir. Le vieux morceau de tissu déformé me barra la vue, ce dont je lui étais grée, étant donné les circonstances.

« - Une Greengrass ? Hum…s'étonna une voix malicieuse à mon oreille, les Greengrass sont en général plutôt intéressants. »

« Plutôt intéressants » ? Je n'eus pas la moindre idée de ce que ce vieux machin rapiécé voulait entendre par là. La seule chose qui me préoccupait était le temps infini, que le choixpeau mettait à prendre une décision. J'avais l'impression d'être là depuis trop longtemps, et le rouge commençait à me monter aux joues.

« - Alors, alors, voyons un peu… allons allons calme-toi petite Astoria, tu es difficile à placer tu sais ? Et si tu commences à paniquer la tâche me sera encore plus dure…Que dirais-tu de Serpentard ? Cela pourrait te convenir, tu seras avec ta sœur. »

Je fermai les yeux aussi forts que possible, le cœur battant. Le visage moqueur de Pansy et le rire froid de Daphnée me revinrent en mémoire, tandis que je revivais la scène du train. Deux pestes, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, respirant avec difficulté, j'essayais d'imaginer quel enfer m'attendrait si jamais ce foutu choixpeau m'envoyait chez les verts et argents. Non, non pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard ! Ce serait terrible ! Tant pis pour mes parents, mais je ne voulais pas être un souffre-douleur ! Pas Serpentard.

« - Hum oui, je comprends, dit la petite voix d'un ton apaisant, comme pour répondre à mes pensées, mais à Serpentard tu serais parmi les tiens… »

Je m'en moque, hurlai-je dans ma tête, envoie-moi n'importe où, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor, n'importe où mais pas à Serpentard. Je ne veux pas devenir comme Daphnée, je ne suis pas ma sœur, je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée !

« - Oh mais que voilà une parole pleine de sagesse, c'était précisément ce que je voulais savoir, chuchota la petite voix à mon oreille avant de lancer à la cantonade, SERDAIGLE !"


	3. voler audessus des nuées

Roger Davies, le préfet des Serdaigle nous guida jusqu'à l'aile Ouest du château où se trouvait la tour de notre maison. En quittant la Grande Salle, j'avais entr'aperçu le regard courroucé de Daphnée, qui m'indiqua qu'elle ne perdrait pas une seconde pour envoyer une missive à la maison, afin de prévenir nos parents de ma répartition. A ses côtés, sa bande de Serpentard, me regardait avec une délectation féroce. Je soupirai. A quoi bon ? Le regard fixé sur mes souliers noirs, je suivais le groupe de première année de ma maison, avec résignation, en me préparant mentalement à recevoir une lettre incendiaire de Mère, me blâmant pour mon échec. J'imaginais déjà ces cris d'indignation haut-perchés à mon retour pour les vacances « comment as-tu fais pour ne pas être admise à Serpentard ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas convaincue le Choixpeau de t'envoyer là-bas ? Te rends-tu compte à quel point tu mets notre famille dans l'embarras ? » Mais ce qui me brisait le cœur ce n'était pas tant l'attitude odieuse de Daphnée, ni même les remontrances futures de Mère, que d'imaginer la déception se dessiner sur le visage de Père. Ses grands yeux verts se teinteraient d'une amertume tenace, tandis qu'ils fronceraient ses sourcils noirs d'une finesse étonnante pour un homme, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. Un sanglot grandit dans ma gorge, tandis que j'imaginais l'accueil qu'il me réserverait à notre prochaine rencontre « Père, pardon je ne voulais pas vous décevoir ! » criai-je mentalement, en espérant qu'il puisse m'entendre.

« - _Mon nom est doux amère et je vois la vie en clair-obscur, je vous fais connaître l'hiver en plein cœur de l'été, qui suis-je ?_ »

Je levai les yeux vers le heurtoir en forme d'aigle, fixé sur une porte où il n'y avait ni poignée, ni serrures. La voix douce et mélodieuse qui s'était échappé du bec de l'oiseau, semblait faire écho à mes propres émotions. A croire que tous les objets de cette école pouvaient lire dans mes pensées comme dans un livre ouvert. Avant que le préfet n'ait ouvert la bouche, je lançai d'une voix émaillée par les sanglots :

« - La mélancolie.

- Juste, approuva le heurtoir », avant de laisser la porte pivoter sur ses gonds.

Quelques-uns de mes camarades m'adressèrent des sourires timides tandis que le préfet, agréablement surpris nous fit pénétrer dans la salle commune de la tour. C'était une pièce circulaire incroyablement spacieuse, qui contrastait fortement avec les escaliers en colimaçon étroits et vertigineux que nous avions emprunté pour arrivés jusque-là. En journée la vue sur les montagnes devaient sans doute être à couper le souffle tant la pièce semblait aérée avec ses larges fenêtres en arcades élégantes qui agrémentaient les murs tendus de soie bleue et bronze. Oubliant pour un temps, ma tristesse, je regardais admirative le plafond magique en forme de dôme où le ciel étoilé, criant de réalité, nous donnait l'impression de déambuler à ciel ouvert. Les étoiles se reflétaient sur le tapis bleu nuit, dont j'étais certaine qu'il devait être d'un moelleux incomparable, et semblaient flotter tout autour de nous. Les tables et fauteuils donnaient une impression aussi chaleureuse que studieuse, et l'imposante bibliothèque semblaient contenir autant de livres que ceux jalousement gardés par Madame Pince. Dans une niche je reconnus la statue blanche de Rowena Serdaigle, qui nous regardait avec bienveillance. Incroyablement belle, dans sa robe drapée, un sourire énigmatique flottant sur ses lèvres fines, parée de son légendaire diadème, elle se tenait juste entre les deux portes qui menaient aux dortoirs. A gauche pour les filles, à droite pour les garçons. Pénélope Dauclair, la Préfète-en-chef de notre maison nous guida dans le petit escalier étroit, jusqu'à la porte de notre chambre. Intimidée, je laissai les autres filles s'avancer et refermai la porte derrière moi.

« - Oh génial ! S'exclama une petite rousse aux grands yeux noisettes pétillants de malice, en se laissant lourdement tomber sur un des lits, Poudlard est encore plus beau que ce que j'avais pu imaginer ! Vous avez vu les étoiles flotter autour de nous ? Mon père m'avait dit que je serais soufflée mais à ce point-là je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Puis en se redressant subitement elle ajouta d'une voix enthousiaste avec un grand sourire, je m'appelle Lucy Coburn, Serdaigle de père en fille depuis Merlin lui-même ne sait plus combien de temps !

- Matilda Montgomery, se présenta une jolie blonde au visage rond et aux grands yeux noirs, son visage fendu dans un sourire amusé bien qu'encore timide.

- Susan Withehorn, pépia une fille gracieuse au teint de pêche aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Matilda avec de grands yeux bleus émerveillés, ma mère ne voudra jamais croire tout ce que j'ai vu ce soir !

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Matilda curieuse.

- Elle…elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques, Hagrid a dit qu'elle était « mo-quelque chose » mais nous n'avons pas bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Oh ta mère est une Moldue ! S'étonna Lucy avec un naturel désarmant, c'est un mot sorcier pour désigner les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, expliqua-t-elle avec bonhommie puis se tournant vers moi, et toi quel est ton prénom ?

- Astoria, murmurai-je, Astoria Greengrass.

- Greengrass ? Répéta Lucy en agitant ses boucles rousses en ouvrant de grands yeux écarquillés, comme la famille Greengrass ?

Face aux mines perplexes de nos deux autres camarades qui visiblement n'avaient pas suivis, elle resta un moment interdite en m'étudiant. Je détournai rapidement les yeux, mal à l'aise par cet examen, tandis que Matilda et Susan prenait place, chacune sur un lit. Lucy partit dans un grand éclat de rire et expliqua à nos camarades qui la regardaient, avec désapprobation pour Matilda, et un mélange de curiosité et d'incompréhension pour Susan:

- Astoria fait partie de l'aristocratie sorcière, expliqua Lucy à l'intention de la jolie blonde, elle est un des membres d'une très grande famille de sorciers, l'une des plus réputées en plus, les Greengrass ! Ils font partis d'un cercle plutôt fermés qu'on appelle les Sangs-Purs, autrement dit, des sorciers qui ne se sont jamais liés à des Moldus. Ils ne sont plus très nombreux aujourd'hui, mais, dit-elle en me regardant amusé, il semblerait que nous ayons hérité de l'un d'entre eux.

- Je croyais que tous les Sangs-Purs allaient à Serpentard, avança Matilda en me lançant un regard perplexe.

Encore des jugements, toujours des jugements ! Agacée, épuisée et furieuse, je me plantai devant mes camarades, les yeux emplis de larmes et les foudroyai du regard. D'abord les moqueries des Serpentard, la méchanceté de Daphnée, et maintenant ça ? Non je ne me laisserai pas juger par qui que ce soit, un Greengrass n'a de compte à rendre à personne, avait dit mon père, et je m'étais suffisamment fait marcher sur les pieds pour la journée :

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je sois de Sang-Pur ou non ? M'écriai-je les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues, vous croyez vraiment que tous les aristocrates sont d'anciens Mangemorts ? Je suis un être humain, pas un pedigree et figurez-vous que j'ai aussi des sentiments, tout comme vous, dis-je en foudroyant Lucy du regard qui se ratatina instantanément sur le lit, c'est vrai que j'aurai dû aller à Serpentard, mais voilà, j'ai supplié le choixpeau de m'envoyer ailleurs et il a décidé de m'expédier ici, maintenant si ça ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez toujours vous plaindre à Dumbledore ! M'époumonai-je avant de pleurer de plus belle.

Les filles ouvrirent des yeux ronds d'incrédulité et n'osèrent plus faire le moindre mouvement. A bout de souffle je me laissai choir sur le seul lit inoccupé, près de la fenêtre et pleurai tout mon soul. Susan, s'approcha de moi avec méfiance, sous le regard effaré de Lucy, elle s'assit à côté de moi et posa sa main sur la mienne dans un geste d'apaisement :

- Ecoute, dit-elle d'une voix calme et conciliante, c'est peut-être lié au fait que je sois une Sang-Mêlée élevée par ma mère Moldue, mais je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que tu viens de dire, sourit-elle avec douceur, alors je me fiche bien de ces histoires de sang. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu es triste, fatiguée et visiblement à bout de nerfs. Or, d'après ce que j'ai compris, on va passer pas mal de temps ici, donc si tu veux parler de ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état, vas-y, je ne suis pas totalement stupide, je pense que je pourrai comprendre.

- Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect avec ma question, renchérit Matilda d'une voix douce en prenant place à mes côtés, si je t'ai blessé je m'en excuse sincèrement, rajouta-t-elle en me fixant de ses grands yeux inquiets tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, ses yeux noirs dardant Lucy qui s'était redressée sur le lit en face de nous. Un pli sévère tordant ses lèvres, elle interrogea du regard la rouquine soupira. Sautant sur ses pieds, la minuscule Lucy Coburn planta ses yeux noisette pétillants dans les miens embués, et m'offrit une mine contrite :

- Ecoute, je suis désolée, ça n'était pas correct de parler comme ça, j'ai été stupide, je te demande de m'excuser, sourit-elle timidement, je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans cet état. Reprenons depuis le début tu veux bien ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir, je suis Lucy, juste Lucy, et je suis la plus petite et la plus enquiquinante sorcière que t'aie jamais rencontré! J'ai pas mon pareil pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, sans parler de mon hyperactivité ! Un lutin de Cornouailles est sage comme une image à côté de moi. Je dis ça en toute modestie, sincèrement.

Je souris en voyant sa mine soudain très sérieuse. Elle se détendit instantanément tandis que je commençais à sécher mes larmes.

- Moi je suis Matilda, juste Matilda, dit la jolie blonde au visage rond, et je suis la sorcière la plus calme et la plus pondérée que tu n'aies jamais rencontré, j'ai toujours aimé l'étude et les chocogrenouilles, et tu ne trouveras personne de plus passionnée par l'Histoire de Poudlard que moi, me sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Moi je suis Susan, mais appelez-moi juste Susie, je me considère comme la plus jeune sorcière de l'histoire, puisque j'ai découvert que j'en étais une il y a seulement un mois. Et oui chères amies, je n'ai jamais connu mon père, qui a quitté le domicile conjugal juste avant ma naissance. Et, en toute humilité, je dois avoir le plus mauvais caractère de tout le Royaume-Uni, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils faussement contrariée, ma passion pour les cupcakes à la vanille me perdra certainement un jour où l'autre, à moins que ce ne soit ma capacité à me fourrer dans les ennuis ? Le mystère reste entier, dit-elle en arborant une expression qu'elle voulait énigmatique.

Je ris pour la première fois depuis je ne sais même plus quand. Lucy poussa un cri de victoire en applaudissant à tout rompre, ravie de m'avoir tiré de mes idées noires, tandis que Susie brandissait le poing. Matilda me tapota gentiment l'épaule en me réconfortant, après tout nous n'y pouvions rien si nos camarades de chambres étaient des Gryffondor manqués. Séchant mes dernières larmes, je me prêtais au jeu de cette présentation sommaire :

- Moi je suis Astoria, ou juste Tory comme vous voulez. Je suis maladroite et trop sensible. J'ai un don particulier pour exaspérer ma mère, qui tente vainement de m'inculquer depuis des années, comment doit se comporter une dame de la haute société. Elle sera certainement furieuse d'apprendre ma répartition à Serdaigle, alors qu'elle espérait me voir intégrer la prestigieuse maison de Serpentard, comme ma sœur Daphnée. Les patacitrouilles et les énigmes sont mes plus grandes faiblesses et…je suis désolée de vous avoir crié dessus comme ça, j'ai passé une sale journée mais vous n'y êtes pour rien, je n'aurai pas dû décharger ma colère contre vous.

- Tu as oublié le plus important, intervînt Matilda d'une voix songeuse, tu as accompli ton premier fait d'armes aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle devant nos mines incrédules, sans toi on serait encore devant le heurtoir de la tour de Serdaigle, à attendre que Roger Davies trouve une solution pour ouvrir cette fichue porte !

- C'est pas faux, approuva Susie, j'ai vu le moment où on allait devoir demander l'hospitalité aux Poufsouffle ou aux Gryffondor.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous auraient accueillis ? Demandai-je en souriant.

- Evidemment, intervînt Lucy d'un ton pompeux, enfin nous sommes des Serdaigle ! Tout le monde loue notre sagesse, notre intelligence et notre calme olympien. Sans parler de notre élégance raffinée que le monde entier nous envie !

Nous partîmes dans un grand éclat de rire. C'était si bon de pouvoir rire à nouveau, nous discutâmes encore jusqu'à une heure avancée et sans savoir comment je me surprenais à raconter ne détails cette horrible journée à mes camarades de chambre, qui m'écoutèrent sans broncher, le front barré d'un pli soucieux, quand je leur fis part de mon angoisse des futures sanctions maternelles prises à mon encontre. Matilda, avec sa douceur et sa patience proverbiale, me réconforta tant qu'elle put, tandis que Lucy et Susie élaboraient déjà des stratégies quasi-militaires, pour éviter au maximum la présence des Serpentard. Au bout d'un temps infini, Matilda poussa un cri de stupeur quand son réveil magique nous menaça d'une voix nasillarde, des pires châtiments corporels et autres tortures psychologiques existants, si nous ne nous mettions pas au lit immédiatement. Surprises et amusées, nous décidâmes d'obtempérer, tant la voix de l'arrière-grand-tante de Matilda était insupportable.

Si la journée avait mal commencé, je ne pus retenir un sourire de soulagement et de bonheur mêlé, couchée dans le noir. Après la pluie, vient le beau temps m'avait appris Susie, elle avait tout à fait raison. Je ne regrettais pas d'être à Serdaigle, et je n'aurai échangé ma place pour rien au monde. Epuisée je sombrais dans le sommeil, remerciant Merlin malgré la crainte que m'inspirait la réponse à venir de mes parents…

- DEBOUT maudites sorcières incapables ! Paresseuses ! Bonnes à rien ! Vous avez exactement dix secondes pour vous lever et vous mettre au travail avant que je ne jette le sortilège du « Lit Brûlant » sur vos couches ! SORTEZ DE VOS LITS IMMEDIATEMENT ! Il y a des Doloris qui se perdent ! DEBOUT FEIGNASSES ! Brailla la voix nasillarde de Tante Aglaé.

Grommelant contre l'aïeule de ma camarade de chambre, je me retournais dans mon lit en enfonçant mon oreiller sur ma tête, espérant amoindrir le vacarme de l'insupportable machine. Peine perdue, le réveil de Matilda n'arrêta pas d'hurler son langage fleuri, tant que nous étions encore dans la chambre. Lucy pesta en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain emmitouflée dans sa couette, tandis que résignée, je me redressais en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Susie foudroya Matilda, du regard en menaçant ouvertement de mort l'objet de tous nos maux. J'approuvais d'un hochement de tête. Vu le réveil « énergique » auquel nous avions eu le droit, il y avait peu de chances que l'abominable machine, survive à nos sept années d'études. Matilda nous offrit alors son plus beau sourire et c'est là que je remarquai qu'elle était déjà prête pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle :

- Vous verrez, vous vous habituerez à Tante Aglaé, dit-elle de sa voix douce un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, elle me réveille depuis mes six ans, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, elle est beaucoup plus calme quand elle se rend compte qu'on est debout avant l'heure.

- Parce que tu es débout depuis longtemps ? Demandai-je éberluée.

- Oh non pas vraiment, répondit Matilda avec un rire joyeux, je me suis levée à six heures. J'ai relu le premier chapitre du manuel de métamorphose dans la salle commune en attendant que vous vous leviez…

Susie et moi échangeâmes un regard ahuri, et j'interrogeai le visage déformé par la rage de »Tante Aglaé » dans la petite sphère argentée. Son œil de verre menaçant de sauter hors de son orbite, l'autre encore valide brillant d'un éclat meurtrier, la vieille dame édentée au chapeau parsemé de lilas brandissait une petite pancarte où six heures trente était écrit en rouge vif. Avec des yeux ronds je tournais mon visage impuissant vers Susie qui bougonna de plus belle, et nous sortîmes de nos lits, sous le regard joyeux de Matilda qui se délectait visiblement de la scène. Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était insupportable cette Tante Aglaé ! Nous nous préparâmes aussi vite que possible et sortîmes du dortoir, non sans entendre une dernière fois le réveil s'époumoner, d'une voix stridente :

- Et tâchez au moins de vous remuer les méninges, bande de trolls dégénérés !

- Charmante, plaisanta Susie en fermant la porte.

- Fais-moi penser à balancer cette machine infernale du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, maugréa Lucy à mon intention avec un visage grognon.

En passant dans notre salle commune, nous rencontrâmes les regards courroucés de tous les élèves de notre maison, dont la majorité encore en pyjamas, brandissait leurs baguettes en réfléchissant au sortilège le plus approprié au vue des circonstances. Matilda leur adressa un sourire contrit, en se mordillant la lèvre, tandis que rouge de honte je fixais mes souliers en cherchant une issue. Bien vite, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle, traversant les couloirs au pas de course. Susie et moi nous lançâmes plusieurs coups d'œil terrifiés par-dessus nos épaules respectives, priant Rowena, Morgane, Merlin et la protection de l'enfance, pour qu'aucun Serdaigle revanchard ne décide de nous poursuivre de sa hargne. Une fois arrivé Lucy s'effondra à la table des Serdaigle, encore déserte à cette heure matinale et plongea la tête dans ses bras pour finir sa nuit. Presque instantanément, des plats chargés de victuailles firent leur apparition et faisant contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, nous attaquâmes notre repas.

Nous vîmes peu à peu la Grande Salle se remplir d'élèves, en premier lieu des Serdaigle furieux, les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall s'étonnèrent de nous voir tous si matinaux, et félicitèrent le Professeur Flitwick, pour le sérieux de ses élèves. Dumbledore bailla et nous adressa à toutes les quatre, enfin du moins me semblai-t-il, un regard aussi malicieux qu'amusé, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. A la surprise générale, Serdaigle se vit octroyer cinquante points par le Directeur et cinquante de plus par celle de Gryffondor, éblouis visiblement, par l'attitude studieuse des élèves. Matilda rayonna littéralement :

- L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, conclut-elle de sa voix malicieuse, avant de ratatiner sous les regards lourds de reproches de Susie, Lucy et des quelques autres élèves assis à nos côtés.

Je lui adressai un regard compatissant avant de rire franchement de notre mésaventure matinale. Lucy râla, visiblement elle n'était pas du matin, avant de s'effondrer, dans une cascade de boucles rousses désordonnées, de nouveau sur la table. Ma bonne humeur ne me quitta pas, quand je fis la connaissance des garçons de notre année. Assis à ma droite Stewart Ackerley, était un garçon mince à l'abondante chevelure châtain désordonné et aux grands yeux verts qui ambitionnait de devenir médicomage tout comme son compère, Edward Hitchens. Grand, pour ses onze ans, des cheveux bruns bouclés encadrant son visage rond, et des yeux noirs perçants, il avait une grande passion pour le Quidditch. Je discutais un long moment avec eux et Matilda, tandis que sur ma gauche Susie s'était lancer dans une grande conversation avec une fille de troisième année, Padma Patil et ses amis, Terry Boot Anthony Goldstein et Stephen Cornfoot. Lucy continuait sa nuit, et Edward lança des coups d'œil intrigué, sur l'abondante crinière rousse qui remuait faiblement, au rythme de la respiration régulière de ma nouvelle amie.

Nous passâmes notre début de matinée ainsi, mais soudain, alors que la Grande Salle était déjà remplie de discussions animées, je me figeai sur le banc. Daphnée entourée de Pansy et de leur bande, venaient de faire leur entrée et se dirigeaient vers la table des verts et argents, juste en face de la nôtre. Elle m'adressa un regard méprisant, relayée par toutes ses amies et je sentis la bile me monter dans la gorge. Elle se tourna vers Pansy en me désignant du doigt, et je vis les files de Serpentard, partirent dans un rire, qui n'était pas sans me rappeler les jappements des hyènes. La suivant des yeux, je me tus, blessé par l'attitude glaciale de ma sœur :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Astoria ? Me demanda Stewart d'une voix hésitante.

- Non, non ce n'est rien, murmurai-je mes yeux soudain brûlants, je baissai la tête et me plongeai dans la contemplation de mon verre de jus de citrouille.

- Ce n'est pas rien Tory, intervînt Lucy qui s'était redressée, sans doute alertée par mon mutisme brutal, il ne faut pas que tu la laisses t'atteindre aussi facilement.

- C'est facile à dire, marmonnai-je en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

- Si tu étais seule, et sans soutien, oui certainement, se serait très dur, avança Matilda avec sa douceur familière, mais voilà tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes là. Nous nous connaissons peu, c'est vrai, mais nous sommes là.

- Astoria, m'interpella Padma qui quitta Susie pour prendre place à mes côtés, tu sais je suis en cours avec ces filles et je peux te dire que se sont de véritables petites pestes, me dit-elle, je crois que ton amie à raison, rajouta la jolie indienne en désignant Lucy du regard, il ne faut pas que tu leur accordes de l'importance, sinon elles continueront, les Serpentard peuvent être vraiment mauvais quand ils sentent qu'ils peuvent exploiter une faille.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous, pour que des troisièmes années se moquent de toi dès le premier jour ? Demanda Edward perplexe.

- Je…je…bredouillai-je, incapable de parler.

- Tu vois la grande blonde assise au milieu, avec des grands yeux verts ? Lança Susie d'une voix froide à l'intention du garçon qui hocha la tête sans comprendre pour autant, c'est la sœur d'Astoria, Daphnée. Pour faire simple, elle l'a mauvaise de voir sa petite sœur à Poudlard, et ce d'autant plus qu'elles ne sont pas dans la même maison.

- Tu es la sœur de Daphnée Greengrass ? Demanda Padma en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes elle m'étudia plus attentivement, la mine toujours aussi surprise, comme si elle avait du mal à croire qu'une fille aussi jolie que Daphnée puisse avoir une sœur aussi quelconque.

- Ca y'est, l'inventaire est terminé ? S'exaspéra Lucy en foudroyant Padma d'un regard métallique.

Confuse, la jeune fille retourna s'asseoir. Je levai les yeux vers la rouquine qui fulminait intérieurement. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, quand je vis Pansy et Daphnée se lever d'un même mouvement, dans le dos de Lucy, escortées par leur cohorte « d'amies », pour se diriger droit vers nous. Avec une lenteur calculée, qui signifiait aux autres élèves présents dans la salle qu'il y allait avoir du sport, elles marchèrent dans notre direction, le menton levé, un rictus méprisant barrant leurs lèvres. Ma sœur se planta devant moi, après avoir échangé un long regard avec Pansy, qui se délectait de la scène à l'avance, et me gratifia d'un reniflement de dédain avant de glisser d'une voix perfide :

- Je vois que tu t'es bien adaptée à ta nouvelle maison, Tory. Peut-être es-tu « heureuse » d'être à Serdaigle ? Interrogea-t-elle ses yeux réduits à deux fentes glacées, alors sache que les parents sont déjà au courant de la honte que tu viens de jeter sur notre famille. Profite bien de ta journée petite sœur, car Mère m'a rendu réponse hier soir et je peux te promettre que tu ne riras plus avant longtemps, quand nous serons au manoir. Mais, dit-elle en parcourant notre petit groupe des yeux, maintenant que tu as des amis, peut-être que l'un d'eux te fera la charité de bien vouloir t'accueillir, une fois que Mère t'auras reniée.

Je me décomposai littéralement sur le banc. Pansy et les autres Serpentard présents ricanèrent en voyant les larmes poindre et menacer de jaillir de mes grands yeux, tandis que Daphnée me dominait de toute sa superbe. Je vis Lucy serrer les dents en agrippant la table avec une telle force que ses jointures blanchirent, tandis que Susie passa son bras autour de mes épaules avec un regard hostile teinté d'une lueur de défi en direction du groupe de filles.

- Quelle sollicitude, grinça Matilda, s'il n'y a que cela qui t'inquiètes, dit-elle sur un ton courtois en se tournant vers ma sœur, sache qu'effectivement elle trouvera toujours de la place chez moi.

- On ne t'as rien demandé à toi ! Glapit Pansy, dont le visage fripé par la colère, la rendit encore plus laide, si cela eut été possible. Oh Daphnée regarde, minauda-t-elle un sourire extatique sur son visage grossier, ta sœur va pleurer, tu devrais éviter ça Tory, rajouta cette peste à mon intention, tu es déjà suffisamment laide comme ça, pas la peine d'aggraver les choses.

Les autres filles de Serpentard partirent dans un rire gras, tandis que je déployais des efforts surhumains pour retenir mes larmes. Voir Daphnée rire avec ses pestes, me blessa bien davantage que la remarque de Pansy mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit pleurer. La colère fit se redresser Lucy sur le banc et d'un mouvement leste elle pivota vers Pansy et planta ses yeux noisette dans les siens, elle s'accouda à la table et étendit les jambes devant elle. Avec une moue perplexe, elle s'adressa à la Serpentard après l'avoir examiner des pieds à la tête :

- Venant de toi Pansy, ce genre de remarques ne peut faire que pleurer de rire n'importe qui. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant là-dedans. Toi-même tu es une espèce rare d'accumulation de tares congénitales et en matière de laideur tu t'y connais mieux que personne, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte, avec ta tête de pékinois, ta coupe de cheveux raté, tes bras trop longs, ton acné, tes dents de cheval et ta silhouette d'épouvantail , ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer vainement. Personne ici ne serait en mesure d'égaler autant d'horreur. Il faut que tu te fasses une raison ma grande, tu resteras toujours la pauvre fille à laquelle on se réfère pour estimer la laideur des autres. Aucun sortilège ne serait assez puissant pour lutter contre cet état de fait. Comme quoi, conclut-elle dans l'hilarité générale, la magie ne fait pas tout.

Avec un élan d'affection pour cette petite rouquine au caractère bien trempé, je ravalais mes larmes et riais de bon cœur avec les autres. Susie m'adressa un clin d'œil complice, tandis que Matilda applaudit, un sourire étincelant traversant son visage de poupée. Humiliée par une petite fille de première année était sans doute la pire chose qui puisse arriver à Pansy Parkinson, qui rouge de honte, les yeux exorbités de fureur, courut en direction la porte. Daphnée me gratifia d'un regard mauvais, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de sa grande amie, au moment où les hiboux arrivèrent déposer le courrier. Snowy, notre chouette, une Harfang des neiges, traversa la Grande salle pour laisser choir devant moi une enveloppe couleur ivoire, sertie d'un ruban vert, cacheté par le sceau de notre famille. Un serpent au milieu des herbes folles sous une lune clair, parce que les Greengrass savent naviguer en toutes circonstances, même dans les heures les plus sombres. Je déglutis péniblement en m'emparant de la lettre et adressa un regard inquiet à mes amies qui me sourirent pour me donner du courage. L'écriture, fine et inclinée, m'informa qu'elle venait de mon père. En retenant mon souffle, je décachetais l'enveloppe et dépliai le parchemin.

_Ma chère fille,_

_La lettre de Daphnée nous est parvenue hier soir, elle nous apprend que tu as été admise à Serdaigle. Ta mère est bien évidemment furieuse de ton échec, et je dois bien avouer que pour ma part, cette admission ne me réjouit pas. J'aurai préféré pour toi, que tu côtoies des camarades venant de ton milieu, partageant ton éducation, tes valeurs, ayant reçu une instruction comparable à la tienne. Astoria, je crois que ta vie aurait sans doute été plus simple à Poudlard, si tu avais été dans notre maison et non à Serdaigle. Tu comprendras donc mes réticences quant à tes fréquentations, que je ne souhaite pas recevoir au manoir pas plus que je ne souhaite t'entendre les évoquer quand tu seras de nouveau à la maison. Néanmoins, cette admission, si elle décevante n'en est pas vraiment surprenante. Ton vieux père n'est pas encore totalement idiot, et j'ai remarqué il y a longtemps déjà, bien avant que tu ne saches parler et marcher, que tu serais très différente de ta sœur. _

_Si Daphnée a davantage hérité de ta mère, toi, en revanche, tu tiens incontestablement de moi. J'ai toujours voulu que mes filles soient en mesure de prendre leur destin en main, j'ignorais alors que tu suivrais mes recommandations à la lettre. Certes, je n'approuve pas ton admission dans la maison bleue et bronze, mais la différence de caractère entre toi et ta sœur est si flagrante, le contraste entre vous, si saisissant, que, dans une certaine mesure, je peux envisager Serdaigle, comme étant la solution la plus logique en ce qui te concerne. Tu as toujours eu les qualités, qui caractérisaient les élèves de cette maison. J'avais espéré que tu les mettrais à profit à Serpentard, et que tu parviendrais à influencer positivement Daphnée et tes camarades, mais ta répartition me fait renoncer avec regrets à ce projet. _

_Néanmoins, cela ne change en rien les ambitions que j'ai formulées pour toi. Puisque tu es dans cette maison, et que cette décision demeure de toute façon irrémédiable, nous tâcherons de faire avec. Tu devras suivre ton propre chemin avec les valeurs que moi et ta mère nous t'avons inculquée durant ton enfance. Soit toujours digne de ton rang Astoria, sans pédantisme ni arrogance. La noblesse est un devoir qui exige une exemplarité, un honneur, des responsabilités, qu'il te faut exercer à chaque instant de ta vie. En tout, sois toujours juste et mesurée. Etre de Sang-Pur, implique que tu sois digne. Digne de ton rang, de ton héritage, de ta famille. _

_N'imagine pas que ton admission à Serdaigle, t'exempte de tes devoirs d'aristocrate, car ce n'est pas le cas. Cette maison, moins noble que Serpentard il est vrai, te donne néanmoins l'opportunité de considérer le monde depuis les hauteurs. Tiens-toi à cette ligne de conduite, Astoria, regarde le monde avec réflexion et sagesse, puisque tel est ton destin. Applique-toi à toujours en maîtriser les usages, sans être hautaine ou prétentieuse. Tu es toujours une Greengrass et en tant que telle, tu dois inspirer le respect par une conduite exemplaire qui fera de toi un modèle pour les autres._

_Ton Père, Hector Greengrass._


	4. l'oiseau qui peut rugir

A partir de ce fameux jour dans la grande salle, où Serdaigle remporta une guerre psychologique contre Serpentard comme l'évoquait Matilda, le temps fila à une vitesse remarquable. Excepté peut-être en cours d'histoire de la magie et en Potions. Le Professeur Rogue n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler un modèle de pédagogie. Même le dernier jour de cours, il trouva le moyen de nous donner une interrogation sur la fabrication de la potion « sans rêve » qui était sensée anéantir tous les cauchemars et se présentait sous la forme d'un liquide blanc. Or, celle que j'avais préparée avec Lucy était…

- Grise, Miss Greengrass, tonna le directeur de Serpentard avec humeur tandis que je baissai les yeux terrifié, Miss Coburn, dit-il en se tournant vers Lucy qui écarquilla les yeux, êtes-vous totalement fumiste, ou bien juste incapable de suivre des instructions écrites au tableau ?

Il s'éloigna rapidement en faisant virevolter sa robe de sorcier d'un noir d'encre. Lucy marmonna dans sa barbe en baissant les yeux, je lui donnai le plus discrètement possible un coup de coude dans les côtes, qui me valut un regard de reproche, mais le maître des potions, annonça d'une voix froide sans se retourner :

- Dix points de moins pour Serdaigle, à cause de l'insolence de Miss Coburn.

Matilda et Susie, à la table en face de la nôtre, se retournèrent pour nous adresser un regard désolé. Je soupirai, il fallait croire que le Professeur Rogue, avait une ouïe au-dessus de la normale, car même moi, qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de Lucy, je n'avais pas compris un traître mot. Il dépassa Stewart et Edward qui se ratatinèrent sur place, et alla tourmenter les trois malheureux élèves de Gryffondor qui n'avaient rien demandé. Quand la fin du cours arriva, nous nous empressâmes de ranger nos affaires pour quitter cet endroit abominable. Les garçons nous abandonnèrent pour filer à la bibliothèque au pas de course, Rogue ayant décidé que le seul remède à notre inénarrable ignorance restait encore de lui fournir deux rouleaux de parchemins sur la potion sans rêves.

- Enfin ça aurait pu être pire, dit Matilda, tandis que nous remontions des cachots, si nous avions été à Gryffondor, il vous aurait certainement donné une retenue et vous aurait enlevé cinquante points chacune.

- Matilda a raison, remarqua Susie, Rogue s'acharne tellement à enlever des points à Gryffondor que j'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre comment ils ont pu gagner la coupe des quatre maisons trois fois de suite.

- Il n'empêche que c'est injuste, affirmai-je, nous avons suivi ces instructions à la lettre, je lui ai pourtant dit que les écailles de dragon séchées étaient périmées, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir.

- Cherche pas, bougonna Lucy, il rumine sa mauvaise humeur depuis que Sirius Black s'est fait la malle.

- Voir l'Ordre de Merlin vous filer sous le nez, il y a de quoi l'avoir mauvaise, concéda Susie.

- Surtout sous le sien, ajoutai-je perfide.

- Tory ! Me reprit Matilda, en m'adressant un regard de reproche, où je pouvais voir une pointe d'amusement.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. De nous quatre, Matilda était certainement la plus « Serdaigle ». D'un naturel calme et enjoué, elle était toujours souriante et affable, réfléchie et pondérée. Matilda parlait peu, mais quand elle le faisait, ses propos étaient toujours justes et bien choisis. D'une humeur égale, je ne l'avais jamais vu piquée une crise de colère, où s'enfoncer dans une profonde déprime. En toute circonstance elle gardait une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même, qui me faisait penser que Père l'aurait sans doute beaucoup apprécié. Mais il ne voulait pas connaître mes fréquentations. J'en avais été profondément blessée, mais c'est Matilda qui m'avait fait voir les choses sous un autre angle : « Ce n'est pas une lettre de blâme Tory, m'avait-elle dit de sa voix douce, au contraire. Je crois, qu'il essaye de concilier deux tendances qui doivent être difficile à concevoir pour un aristocrate : accepter le fait que les choses changent, sans pour autant renier son éducation et ses valeurs. Tu ne devrais pas le juger trop durement, certes ce n'est pas une totale approbation, mais il ne s'agît pas non plus de l'avalanche de reproches que te prédisait ta sœur. » Et, comme toujours, force m'était d'admettre qu'elle avait raison.

Daphnée tomba littéralement des nues quand elle reçut une lettre de Mère, l'informant de la « bienveillance » de notre père à mon égard. Une bienveillance, qui l'obligeait à respecter un minimum de discrétion à mon égard. Hector Greengrass, n'accepterait pas que ses filles se livrent à un pugilat puéril à Poudlard. Un Greengrass ne se donne pas en spectacle. Elle en fut si amère, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un rictus dégoûté, à chaque fois que nous nous croisions dans les couloirs. Mais, même si cela semblait lui coûter, elle s'efforçait de respecter les recommandations maternelles, cependant, en bonne élève de Serpentard qu'elle était, ma sœur chargea ses amies, de me mener une vie infernale. C'est ainsi que Pansy, Millicent Bulstrode et les autres filles de troisième année, ne manquaient jamais une occasion de m'humilier quand elles le pouvaient. Et justement…

- Tiens tiens, dit la voix nasillarde de cette chère Pansy tandis que nous émergions des cachots, mais c'est ce cher petit oisillon d'Astoria ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air mauvais, alors on a apprécié son cours de potions ?

- Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon Pansy, répliquai-je toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Entre la mauvaise foi de Rogue et ces sarcasmes, j'avais ma dose de remarques sibyllines pour la journée. Pansy haussa un sourcil surpris, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que je lui réponde et vraisemblablement elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Derrière elle, la cohorte des élèves de Serpentard commençait à s'attrouper. Mauvais présage, pensai-je, quatre Serdaigles contre une foule de reptiles, les choses se présentaient mal…

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Se moqua cette petite peste en déclenchant l'hilarité des élèves de sa maison.

- Tu sais quoi Pansy ? Intervînt Susie d'un ton las, j'ai un plan pour toi : soit tu trouves quelqu'un que tes remarques amusent, soit tu passes à autre chose, s'en prendre à Tory pour un truc dont elle n'est pas responsable, c'est juste pathétique ma vieille, ajouta mon amie en insistant sur le mot « vieille ».

Susie lui lança un regard si méprisant que je me serais presque sentie mal à l'aise pour elle. Quand Susan Whitehorn vous prenait de haut en vous foudroyant de son regard bleu acier, ça ne laissait personne indifférent. Elle avait une autorité naturelle, qui en dépit de son jeune âge, laissait présager qu'à l'âge adulte, Susie serait sans aucun doute une réplique parfaite du professeur McGonagall. Elle avait déjà un sacré caractère et ne laissait personne lui marcher sur les pieds. Sans ciller le moins du monde, elle se planta devant Parkinson et la toisa de toute sa superbe, je vis très distinctement des élèves de Serpentard baisser les yeux vers leurs chaussures, soudain mal à l'aise. Une réaction guère étonnante en vérité. Une réaction intelligente, car Susie n'était pas du genre à admettre la réplique. Seulement voilà, s'il y avait une chose qui ne caractérisait pas Pansy Parkinson, c'était bien l'intelligence.

- Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Glapit-elle les yeux exorbités, tu penses impressionner quelqu'un Whitehorn ? Se moqua-t-elle, entre des professeurs loup-garou et des élèves de première années qui s'imaginent pouvoir tenir tête à leurs aînés, cette école n'est plus ce qu'elle était, il va peut-être falloir t'apprendre ce qu'est le respect Whitehorn.

- Le respect ça se mérite tronche de pékinois, lança Lucy avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle était restée en retrait jusque-là, négligemment appuyée contre le mur des escaliers qui menait au cours de potions. A présent, la plupart des élèves de troisième année s'était regroupé, attiré par notre petite joute oratoire. Pansy blêmit en entendant la voix de Lucy claquer en provoquant quelques ricanements appréciateurs chez ses camarades de promotion. De toutes mes amies, Lucy était la seule qui fut en mesure de couper la chique à cette abominable Parkinson. Ce dont elle ne se privait jamais, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

- Ce que ma chère amie Lucy essaye de t'expliquer Pansy, dis-je d'une vois détachée, c'est que quand on s'en prend à des première années, parce qu'on est à la fois trop bête et trop lâche pour s'attaquer aux élèves de son âge, on évite de jouer les donneuses de leçons, ça peut faire mal quand on se prend un retour de bâton.

- Si Pansy a des leçons de respect à apprendre, toi en revanche se serait peut-être des leçons de courage que tu devrais envisager, claqua la voix méprisante de Daphnée dans le dos de la foule des élèves qui se fendit pour la laisser passer, se cacher derrière ses amies n'a rien d'honorable…Tory.

- Le mot courage dans la bouche d'un Serpentard, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une mauvaise blague, répondis-je sur le même ton en la foudroyant du regard.

Daphnée écarquilla des yeux furieux et sembla chercher une injure suffisamment blessante qui ne vînt pourtant pas. Le groupe d'élèves autour de nous regardait la scène médusé, tandis que ma sœur et moi nous nous défiâmes du regard. Matilda posa doucement sa main sur mon bras, tentative plutôt vaine pour m'apaiser, mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

- Ma pauvre Daphnée ! S'exclama Pansy d'une voix forte en arborant un air faussement désolé, je te plains sincèrement, avoir une sœur Traître à son sang, quand on sait tous les efforts que tu déploies pour être apprécié de tous ! La vie est vraiment cruelle parfois !

- La ferme Pansy, éructa Lucy dans un cri de colère.

- Et en quoi suis-je une traîtresse à mon sang ? Demandai-je d'une voix glaciale.

- As-tu réellement besoin de le demander petite Greengrass ? Avança une voix douce et étonnement plaisante.

Je fis volte-face et tombait nez-à-nez avec le plus grand garçon que j'eusse jamais vu. La révérence avec laquelle les autres élèves de Serpentard le regardèrent, me donna la chair de poule. Je levai la tête et me retrouvai foudroyée par deux yeux bleus-gris qui suintaient le mépris et la suffisance. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Daphnée devenir pâle comme la mort, horrifiée à l'idée que j'ai pu attirer l'attention du plus redouté des élèves de Poudlard. Mes amies serrèrent le rang autour de moi, tandis que Drago Malefoy, escorté de Blaise Zabini et de Théodore Nott, me dominait de toute sa superbe. Je me ratatinais sur place tandis qu'il me gratifia d'un sourire satisfait :

- Une Greengrass à Serdaigle, dit-il dans un reniflement de dédain, vraiment, la noblesse sorcière n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

- De toute évidence, répliquai-je piquée au vif, toi et moi Malefoy, nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce que doit être la noblesse.

Je le vis hausser les sourcils surpris, tandis qu'un sourire amusé bien que discret se dessinait sur les lèvres de Zabini, qui se délectait d'avance de la petite confrontation. Malefoy se pencha vers moi et darda ses yeux à l'éclat métallique où brillait une lueur mauvaise, sur mon visage. Il était bigrement impressionnant pour un adolescent de treize ans. Sa grande taille, ses épaules déjà larges, je me traitais mentalement d'idiote d'avoir déclenché une dispute avec Pansy. Merlin pourquoi lui-avais-je répondu ? Cette peste de Parkinson jubilait dans le dos de Malefoy, de me voir en si mauvaise posture.

- Venant d'une petite fille qui a jeté le discrédit sur toute sa famille en méprisant Serpentard et qui se couvre de ridicule en se mêlant avec le commun, il adressa un regard dégoûté à mes amies, j'estime ne pas avoir de leçons à recevoir, petite Greengrass.

- De la part d'un garçon aussi prétentieux qu'arrogant, je prends ça pour un compliment, répondis-je en évitant toutefois le regard intense qu'il m'adressait.

Le sourire de Zabini s'élargit encore davantage, tandis que les élèves présents commençaient à ricaner. Malefoy tiqua et adressa à l'attroupement un regard meurtrier qui eût un effet immédiat. Pansy se figea dans une attitude de stupeur grotesque, elle porta sa main à sa bouche qui formait un « oh » choqué, que je jugeais vulgaire. Daphnée s'était quant à elle littéralement pétrifiée, les yeux grands ouverts, elle n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement, de peur sans doute d'attirer les foudres du « Grand Drago Malefoy ».

- Apprends petite fille, que je suis un aristocrate, articula-t-il soigneusement en me donnant l'impression qu'il s'adressait à une simple d'esprit, je me conduis en noble, selon le rang qui est le mien.

J'entendis distinctement Matilda toussoter pour dissimuler une hilarité naissante, tandis que Susie renifla avec dédain. Malefoy noble ? Ça n'arrivera que quand les hippogriffes auront des poils, ou que Tante Aglaé nous réveillera en chantant. Lucy lui lança un regard équivoque en retenant à grand-peine une exclamation de moquerie. Un regard réfrigérant de Malefoy suffit néanmoins à éradiquer toute volonté de rébellion. Le courage n'est pas la caractéristique première des Serdaigles…pourtant, sans que je ne sache véritablement pourquoi ni comment je lâchais d'une voix claire, les yeux fixés sur mes souliers vernis :

- Se déguiser en fille et monter sur les épaules d'un de tes larbins en plein match de Quidditch pour tenter de faire perdre Gryffondor en intimidant Harry Potter, c'est cela que tu appelles te conduire avec noblesse ? Et c'est moi qui me couvre de ridicule ? Serdaigle n'a pas besoin d'avoir recourt à des stratagèmes aussi lamentables pour prouver sa valeur, la noblesse ne consiste pas à n'être qu'un fils à papa pourri gâté, Malefoy, c'est un peu plus complexe que ça, lançai-je soudainement furieuse.

Cette fois-ci il ne pût rien pour éviter l''hilarité générale. Relevant la tête, je croisai le regard éperdu de Lucy qui se mordait la lèvre. Elle rayonnait de fierté, tandis que Susie éclatait d'un rire homérique. Matilda m'adressa un sourire contenu, mais je pouvais voir l'éclat d'amusement scintiller dans ses prunelles sombres. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un Serdaigle mettait quelqu'un boîte. Surtout quelqu'un comme Drago Malefoy. Je tournai les yeux vers lui. Son visage, habituellement impassible, était littéralement tordu par la rage, ses joues rouges de honte s'harmonisait à merveille avec le pli de fureur de sa bouche fine. Visiblement, le Prince des Serpentard n'avait pas l'habitude d'être mis en boîte. Levant mon visage vers ses yeux si particuliers, je pus constater qu'ils avaient l'éclat de la glace et je sentis une pierre tomber sur mon estomac. On ne se moque pas impunément d'un Malefoy. Me dardant d'un regard meurtrier, Drago se pencha vers moi, comme un serpent se préparant à mordre et souffla d'une voix sourde les dents serrés :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda-t-il le visage à quelques centimètres du mien, qu'est-ce que tu as osé me dire ? Répéta-t-il avec une fureur rentrée.

- Parce qu'il est sourd en plus, musa Susie, qui avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se contenir de répliquer jusqu'à présent.

- Toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe, je te conseille de te taire, lâcha-t-il sans même lui accorder un regard.

Un silence de mort s'abattit soudain sur l'assemblée. Là où l'on avait entendu des rires quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'y avait à présent que des chuchotements et des exclamations de stupeur. Susie se raidit sous l'insulte, tandis que Matilda retenait à grand-peine Lucy dont les yeux s'agrandirent démesurément de fureur. Je sentis mon cœur battre une chamade désordonné, ma respiration devînt hachée, alors que Malefoy savourait le malaise qu'il venait de provoquer. Son sourire de satisfaction revînt flotter sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il me narguait d'un air mauvais. Ce fut à mon tour d'être furieuse. Sans réfléchir le moins du monde aux conséquences, sans même penser que ce que j'allais faire était absurde, sans imaginer une seule seconde que j'allais m'attirer de nombreux ennuis, je lui décochais la gifle la plus magistrale dont j'étais capable. C'était arrivé si vite, que je n'eus même pas le temps de réaliser ce que j'avais fait. Dans un « clac ! » sonore, ma main s'abattit à la vitesse de l'éclair sur la joue pâle de Drago, qui vacilla sous le choc.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents, ouvrirent des yeux ronds, en voyant Malefoy porter la main à sa joue gauche, les yeux agrandis de stupeur, tandis qu'une rougeur nette sur sa peau pâle dessinait la marque de ma main. Pendant un instant je crus que ma sœur et Pansy allaient faire une crise d'apoplexie, avec leurs yeux qui menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites et leurs mines gris cendres. J'y avais mis toutes mes forces, tant la suffisance de ce garçon, dont Daphnée m'avait rabattu les oreilles pendant ces deux dernières années, me rendait malade si bien que ma main gauche commençait à devenir douloureuse. Malefoy suffoqua de honte et de rage mêlée, la main sur sa baguette, quand une ombre noir jaillit des cachots :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Cria le Professeur Rogue au comble de la fureur, je peux savoir pourquoi mes élèves de troisième année ne sont pas fichus d'arriver à l'heure à mon cours ? Cria-t-il plus fort sans que cela n'attire l'attention de quiconque. Surpris, il fendit la foule des élèves pour se retrouver entre moi et Malefoy, Monsieur Malefoy, reprit-il un ton en-dessous, j'exige des explications.

- Cette furie, dit-il en me désignant du doigt, les yeux aussi ronds qu'une vieille chouette, m'a littéralement sauté dessus, alors que je tentais d'apaiser la dispute qu'elle avait déclenchée avec Pansy.

- Miss Greengrass, dit le maître des potions en se tournant vers moi, et bien Miss, je ne vous croyais pas capable d'une telle chose.

- C'est faux professeur, tenta de plaider Matilda, les Serpentard nous ont provoqué et insulté en sortant de votre cour, et je Malefoy s'en est mêlé, il a insulté Susie en la traitant de Sang-de…enfin de « vous-savez-quoi », se reprit-elle in extremis, professeur je vous assure que ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme l'a dit Malefoy.

- Donc, dit Rogue en nous gratifiant d'un regard soupçonneux, monsieur Malefoy est un menteur ?

- Oui dit Lucy avec force.

- Miss Greengrass, dit-il en posant ses yeux d'un noir d'encre sur moi, avez-vous oui ou non frappé monsieur Malefoy ?

- Oui, dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Elle l'a fait parce que cet abominable crétin arrogant a insulté Susie ! S'emporta Lucy.

- J'enlève 50 points à Serdaigle pour votre geste Miss Greengrass, et vous serez en retenue durant cette dernière semaine de classe avant les vacances, annonça le professeur d'une voix lente sous le regard satisfait des Serpentard qui jubilaient intérieurement, peut-être que le récurage de chaudron vous apprendra à vous comporter différemment , tant qu'à vous Miss Coburn, j'enlève 50 points de plus à votre maison et vous met en retenue jusqu'aux vacances, pour votre manque de respect total envers votre camarade, ajouta le maître des potions avec un sourire torve, il se tourna vers les élèves de sa maison puis ajouta d'une voix forte, comment est-on sensé favoriser la bonne entente entre les maisons si l'on ne sévit pas les élèves qui désobéissent ouvertement à cette ligne de conduite. Votre étroitesse d'esprit et votre intolérance sont indignes de cette école Miss Coburn, dit le maître des potions en se délectant de chaque mot, quand on pense que vous êtes à Serdaigle !

D'un geste prompt il intima aux élèves de le suivre dans les cachots. Nous nous regardâmes écœurées par le procédé typiquement Serpantardien auquel nous venions d'assister. Si j'avais béni l'arrivée impromptue du Professeur Rogue, je m'en mordais à présent les doigts. Espérer du directeur de Serpentard qu'il demeure impartial était à peu près aussi sensé que croire en l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus. Les troisièmes années nous dépassèrent, certains nous adressant des regards de sympathie d'autres, beaucoup plus moqueurs. Daphnée s'arrêta un instant devant moi, tremblante de rage, je crus un instant qu'elle allait de nouveau me hurler dessus, comme elle l'avait fait dans le train le jour de la rentrée, mais ses amies la tirèrent par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le cours de potions, où elle se laissa guider à regret.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Me lamentai-je alors que nous venions de nous arriver dans notre salle commune en massant ma main douloureuse.

- T'inquiète pas Tory, me dit Lucy, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Oui tu as été juste, approuvèrent Matilda et Susie.

- Mais j'ai frappé Malefoy ! M'exclamai-je, Daphnée va me rendre la vie impossible après ça, je vais y avoir droit pendant toutes les vacances, Mère sera furieuse tant qu'à Père, ma gorge se serra en pensant à la réaction qu'il aurait en apprenant la nouvelle.

- Ton père est un homme intelligent et bon, me dit Matilda, je suis sûre qu'une fois que tu lui auras expliqué la raison de cette claque magistrale, il comprendra.

- Mmmpff, grognai-je, m'étonnerai je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris, soupirai-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains, ce qui me fit grimacer de douleur.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie, intervînt Susie, m'est avis que le gonflement rougeâtre de ta main gauche n'est pas naturel.

Je regardai ma main gauche enflée et douloureuse. Susie avait certainement raison. N'empêche, je n'avais jamais levé la main sur qui que ce soit, et l'idée de frapper quelqu'un, même un type aussi arrogant que Drago Malefoy, me mit mal-à-l'aise. A quel moment au juste avais-je trouvé la force de répondre aux moqueries des Serpentard ? Je fus tirée de mes pensées par le fracas de la porte de la porte d'entrée. Un garçon de troisième année, un certain Terry Boot avec lequel je parlais épisodiquement, déboula comme un boulet de canon de la paisible salle commune, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux exorbités de colère :

- QUELQU'UN PEUT-IL M'EXPLIQUER COMMENT SERDAIGLE A PU PERDRE 110 POINTS EN UNE APRES-MIDI ? Brailla-t-il.

- T'inquiète, lança Lucy d'une voix paisible en me désignant, Tory nous a fait une petite poussée de Gryffondorite.

- Explique, riposta Terry avec humeur.

- Elle s'est cassé la main en collant une baffe à Malefoy.

Il y eut un grand moment de silence, pendant lequel Terry ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, visiblement incapable d'imaginer la scène. Stewart et Andrew me regardèrent éberlués, tandis que les autres élèves se figeaient en ne attitude surprise. A cet instant précis je maudis Lucy d'attirer l'attention sur moi de cette manière. Je baissai la tête honteuse, m'attendant à une pluie de reproches. Quand Terry reprit la parole, sa voix était sèche :

- Astoria, tu as vraiment collé une claque à Malefoy ?

- Oui, murmurai-je d'une voix morne la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

- Impossible, souffla-t-il hagard.

- Si c'est vrai, lança Stewart joyeux, j'ai vu Malefoy aller en cours de divination avec la joue enflée, c'est qu'elle ne rigole pas la petite Astoria quand elle colle une gifle, il a passé tout le chemin à se frotter la joue.

- Pas tous le chemin, rectifia Padma, la journée, il a passé la journée à se frotter la joue, puis se tournant vers moi avec un grand sourire, tu sais que tu es la nouvelle héroïne des Gryffondor ? Même Harry Potter a dit qu'il n'aurait pas fait mieux !

Je relevai la tête éberluée. Les regards appréciateurs et les hochements de tête de mes camarades me firent un peu oublier mes inquiétudes. Terry Boot s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras en guise de remerciements :

- Merci Astoria, tu ne te rends pas compte, mais ce type est une véritable plaie, il était temps que quelqu'un se charge de lui donner une bonne leçon, annonça-t-il d'un ton pompeux.

- Bien joué Asto, lança Edward en quittant son livre de métamorphose pour lever le pouce.

- Beau boulot ma grande, souffla Lucy fier comme Artaban.

- Merci, me dit Susie, merci de m'avoir défendue Tory.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle pour le dîner, les Gryffondor nous lancèrent des sourires et des signes chaleureux auxquels je répondais par un hochement de tête discret. Je n'étais pas fière de moi, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi. Coller une baffe à un imbécile n'étais pas vraiment un exploit, mais la sympathie soudaine des gens autour de moi, me mit du baume au cœur. Les Serpentard me lancèrent des regards meurtriers que j'ignorais sans peine. Daphnée fulminait littéralement assise à l'autre bout de la table, le plus possible de son précieux Drago. Etait-elle en disgrâce ? Oui certainement, car c'était Pansy, l'infecte Pansy, qui cajolait le « pauvre amour ». Cette mascarade me fit pitié. Voir Daphnée, me lancer des regards meurtriers parce que ce fils à papa prétentieux et égocentrique l'avait rejeté le donna la chair de poule. Comment pouvait-elle se conduire comme ça ? Je la regardais sans comprendre. Puis, subrepticement je fus attirée par un regard noir, amusé et charmeur qui me fixait avec une curiosité intense. Blaise Zabini m'adressa un sourire éclatant. Etonnée, j'haussai des sourcils perplexes, qui n'eurent pour effet que d'agrandir son sourire amusé. Etonnant garçon…vraiment étonnant, pensai-je médusée. Il viendrait un temps où je m'en mordrai les doigts d'avoir osé toucher au fils Malefoy, mais pas ce soir…en remontant vers la salle commune le heurtoir à tête d'aigle nous lança une nouvelle énigme :

- _Je suis la folie qui fait rêver les hommes et raisonner les fous, l'impossible que tous convoitent, l'illusion qui vous donne de l'espoir et de la force, je suis l'oiseau qui peut rugir._

- Une chimère, lançai-je à toute vitesse.

- Peut-être que c'est que tu es, dit Matilda d'une voix pensive alors que nous nous dirigions vers notre dortoir.

- Pardon ? M'excusai-je, je ne t'ai pas suivi.

- Je disais, peut-être que c'est ce que tu es, dit-elle en m'étudiant de son œil perçant, tu sais, j'ai pensé à ça quand tu as répondu à l'énigme du heurtoir, tu es peut-être un oiseau qui peut rugir.


	5. le ciel assombrit

Jamais je n'aurai pensé que la vue de la gare de King's Cross pût m'angoisser à ce point. Et pourtant, quand le Poudlard Express entra dans l'imposant édifice en briques rouges, je sentis mon estomac se contracter douloureusement. Qu'allaient bien pouvoir dire mes parents quand ils me verraient ? Daphnée était venue m'informer en personne, avec une satisfaction manifeste, que le professeur Rogue, avait écrit à Père, pour l'informer de mon attitude, suite à la baffe magistrale que j'avais collé au fils Malefoy. En dépit des paroles rassurantes des filles, je ne parvins pas à contenir ma peur et c'est tremblante, la gorge nouée, que je m'emparais de ma malle de voyage à l'arrêt du train. Dans la cohue d'élèves amassés sur le quai, je tentai de me frayer un passage non sans mal, suivie par mes amies.

- Foutues cages à hiboux, ronchonna Lucy, une fois que nous réussîmes à nous mettre à l'écart de la foule.

- Est-ce que vous voyez nos parents ? Demanda Matilda, debout sur la pointe des pieds en train de faire la girouette, puis fixant son regard sur moi elle ajouta d'une voix apaisante, calme-toi Tory, je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

Je la regardai sans desserrer les lèvres. Au loin je vis Malefoy descendre, Crabbe portant sa malle. Il me lança un regard meurtrier alors que sa mère s'approchait de lui avec un air béat. De loin, je le vis autoriser sa mère à passer une main affectueuse dans sa chevelure d'un blond presque blanc, tandis qu'à ses côtés Daphnée inclina respectueusement la tête, comme Mère lui avait appris à le faire en présence de Sangs-Purs. Ainsi donc, ces-deux-là s'étaient réconciliés ? A la bonne heure, peut-être que cela retiendrait Malefoy et sa clique de se venger, espérai-je un instant avant de me raviser. Non, il ne fallait pas trop y compter. Vu la qualité de ma relation avec Daphnée, durant cette année scolaire, il était hautement invraisemblable qu'elle empêche son cher et tendre de me balancer du haut de la tour d'Astronomie après les grandes vacances. Peut-être pourrai-je compter sur Pansy, ironisai-je intérieurement en voyant sa mine déconfite. Elle regardait Drago et Daphnée se pavaner avec des yeux de carpes désespérée. C'était d'une tristesse ! Je soupirai en voyant ma sœur développer toute la palette de son talent de charmeuse pour impressionner Mrs Malefoy. Considérait-elle ça comme un premier pas vers de futures fiançailles ? Sans doute vu sa mine extatique. Daphnée était la parfaite petite fille de Sang-Pur, aux yeux de l'aristocratie. Douce, jolie, obéissante et uniquement préoccupée par la position sociale et l'influence que son futur époux pourrait obtenir. A n'en pas douter, Drago Malefoy était certainement le meilleur parti que l'on puisse imaginer. « Un parti » ! Comment pouvait-on penser à ce genre de choses à seulement treize ans ?

Mes amies discutaient à côtés de moi de cette première année passée à Poudlard, sans que je n'écoute un traître mot de leur conversation. J'étais comme hypnotisée par le couple que formaient ma sœur et cet insupportable Malefoy. Il y avait une grâce, une élégance qui émanait d'eux, sans que cela ne soit pour autant exagérée. Ils étaient remarquablement assortis, tous les deux blonds avec une peau diaphane, de hautes silhouettes longilignes, les yeux verts de Daphnée s'harmonisait avec ceux bleu-gris de Malefoy. Le parfait couple de Serpentard, dans toute sa noblesse.

- Tory ! Hé oh Tory tu es avec nous ? Demanda Lucy au comble de l'exaspération.

- Hein… ? Je…euh…oui bien sûr, bafouillai-je, sans quitter le couple des yeux.

- Ne t'en fais pas Tory, dit Susie en suivant la direction de mon regard, Malefoy a autant de courage qu'un troll et peut-être autant d'intelligence, estima-t-elle faussement perplexe, il ne te fera rien du tout et s'il essaye, je me charge personnellement de lui décolorer les cheveux une fois pour toute.

- Bien dit, approuva Lucy, de toute façon si je ne reçois pas de tes nouvelles deux fois par semaine pendant les vacances, lui et ta sœur se chargeront de transmettre mes amitiés au calmar géant à la rentrée !

- Et tu t'y prendras comment ? Demanda Matilda perplexe.

- Matilda ne gâche pas tout s'il te plaît ! Implora Susie, c'est l'idée la plus brillante qu'elle ait eu de l'année !

- Je dois encore peaufiner les détails, laissa tomber Lucy en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle aperçût alors son père et arbora un grand sourire franc. Lucy nous embrassa avant de courir le rejoindre. Mr Coburn était aussi roux que sa fille et avait des yeux verts pétillants de malice. Grand et svelte, il donnait une impression indéfinissable de tranquillité et de douceur, comme s'il avait la capacité de traverser l'existence sans jamais rencontrer le moindre problème. Alors que Lucy le tirait par le bras dans notre direction, je me figeais sur place en entendant une voix glaciale souffler dans mon dos :

- Astoria !

Je déglutis et me retournai lentement. Face à moi, Mère me regardait avec une sévérité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ses yeux bleus charriaient des glaçons tant elle semblait furieuse. Elle esquissa un rictus agacé avant de darder son regard venimeux sur chacune de mes amies, en insistant particulièrement sur Susie qui ne se débina pas. Comme toujours, quand elle se sentait défiée, Susan ne cillait pas et arborait cet air sévère et distant qui en impressionnait plus d'un. Le pli de mécontentement s'agrandit encore davantage sur le visage de porcelaine de Mère, tandis qu'elle prenait une longue inspiration pour calmer sa « contrariété ».

- Madame, la salua poliment Matilda avec son éternel sourire énigmatique.

Mère haussa un sourcil méprisant envers Matilda. Certes les Montgomery étaient des Sangs-Purs, mais ils n'avaient pas le prestige et la richesse qui leur auraient octroyé le droit de se montrer si « entreprenant » en public avec un Greengrass. Les glaçons devinrent une banquise polaire dans le regard de Mère, tandis que sa respiration lente trahissait la montée de la colère. Elle ignora le salut de Matilda, qui ne sembla pas vexée, ni même touchée le moins du monde par autant de mépris. Lucy et son père s'étaient littéralement figés sur place, tandis qu'à côté de moi, Susie me faisait l'effet d'être un arc tendu au maximum. Honteuse, je baissai la tête, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Mère resta un moment silencieuse à observer notre petit groupe, avant de se raidir à son tour.

- Astoria, dit-elle finalement en reportant son attention sur moi, viens ici immédiatement.

- Oui Mère, marmottai-je en la rejoignant la tête basse.

- Astoria, m'interpella Matilda, tandis que nous nous éloignions, n'oublie pas que certains oiseaux peuvent rugir.

Je lui souris timidement avant de me retourner vers Mère. Elle me foudroya du regard et sans un mot, elle me guida vers la sortie de la gare. Je la suivais les yeux baissés, inquiète de la pluie de reproches à venir à laquelle je devrais faire bientôt face. Tandis que nous traversions rapidement le quai, je trouvai le courage de lui demander :

- Est-ce que Père est là ?

- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche, ton père à d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que d'accueillir une ingrate au comportement inadmissible ! Oui, dit-elle en s'arrêtant net tandis que je rentrai la tête dans les épaules, figure-toi que nous avons eu le grand déplaisir de recevoir la lettre du Professeur Rogue qui nous a appris de quel manière tu traites les gens de notre condition. Sache que la sanction sera à la hauteur de cet acte stupide, ajouta-t-elle les dents serrées, j'y veillerai. Comme si ton admission à Serdaigle ne suffisait pas à nous mettre tous dans l'embarras ! Te rends-tu compte, que j'ai dû me justifier auprès de ton oncle Walden ? Elle soupira exaspérée tandis que je relevai les yeux vers elle, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour avoir une fille comme toi ?

Elle avait lancé cette tirade en un souffle, les dents serrées, les yeux plissés, faisant sans doute un effort inimaginable pour contenir sa fureur et sa déception. Qu'avait-elle pu faire à Merlin ? Oui effectivement elle pouvait se poser la question. Bien que d'un ton à peine plus haut que le murmure, ses mots m'avaient heurtés comme si elle les avait hurlés. Elle planta ses poings sur ses hanches et son large manteau gris bailla, laissant apparaître un ventre rebondi qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la venue d'un nouveau membre dans la famille. Les yeux écarquillés, je regardai le ventre de ma mère, dont la grossesse était déjà bien avancée. Personne ne m'avait mis au courant, même père. Pourquoi personne ne m'avait rien dit ? Levant mon regard vers elle, je lui adressai mille questions muettes. Mère referma rapidement les pas de son manteau et tourna les talons. C'était là sa réponse : puisque j'étais le membre « décevant » de la famille, je ne méritais pas d'être informée de quoique ce soit. La rejoignant rapidement, je me plantai devant elle et plantai mes prunelles vertes dans les siennes :

- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je blessée par ses propos et ses secrets, je suis désolée de ne pas être la fille que vous espériez.

Elle me considéra un instant et son visage parut se radoucir. Mère se pencha vers moi et murmura :

- A défaut d'être celle que j'espérai, je te déconseille de devenir la fille dont je ne voulais pas. Maintenant viens, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix forte en se redressant, nous devons trouver Daphnée.

Une pierre me tomba sur l'estomac quand nous arrivâmes devant les Malefoy. Drago me toisa avec tant d'hostilité, que je préférai détourner les yeux tandis que Daphnée arbora un sourire figé. Totalement raide, ma sœur me donna l'impression de retenir son souffle, attendant que la foudre tombe.

- Denevra, dit froidement Narcissa Malefoy en hochant la tête dans un salut solennel.

- Narcissa, lui répondit ma mère, Lucius, ajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant plus bas.

- Bonjour Denevra, claqua la voix traînante et ennuyée du père de Drago.

Je levai les yeux vers eux puis avant de maudire ma curiosité. Si Narcissa Malefoy était très belle, avec ses cheveux blonds, sa peau claire et ses yeux bleus, elle était d'une telle froideur que je me ratatinais sur place. Mais Narcissa semblait douce à côté de son mari. Lucius Malefoy donnait une idée assez précise de ce que serait Drago à l'âge adulte. Grand, un profil aristocratique, des yeux bleus perçants, tout en lui inspirait la crainte. Il émanait de sa personne une telle suffisance, une telle froideur autoritaire que je me surpris à envisager Drago presque sympathique en comparaison.

- Félicitations Denevra pour cette future naissance, dit Narcissa d'une voix lointaine dans laquelle je crus percevoir une note de tristesse, vous êtes bien chanceuse, vous qui avez une fille aussi charmante que Daphnée, ajouta Mrs Malefoy en adressant un sourire timide à ma sœur qui rosit de plaisir et de fierté instantanément en inclinant la tête.

- Merci Narcissa, répondit Mère d'une voix douce, Daphnée a toujours fait notre fierté.

- Ça en fait au moins une sur deux, glissa Drago d'une voix perfide.

Il vrilla son regard glacial sur moi et nous nous défiâmes pendant un long moment. Mère et Daphnée se raidirent instantanément tandis que le fragile de Narcissa Malefoy s'estompa instantanément. Elle se tourna vers son fils, en lui adressant un reproche silencieux. Tout autour de nous les élèves de Serpentard et leurs familles se retournèrent subitement et affichèrent de larges sourires moqueurs. Regardant partout autour de moi, je vis un cercle d'élèves de Serpentard et leurs familles nous entourer. Mère redressa la tête et je fus admirative de son impassibilité. Son visage était totalement indéchiffrable, à la différence de celui de Daphnée qui trahissait une honte grandissante tandis que le mien devait être l'exact reflet de mon angoisse. « Oh non Susie, tu as tort, Malefoy est bien plus intelligent qu'un troll » pensai-je en reportant mon attention que son visage machiavélique, en comprenant la petite mascarade qu'il avait mis en scène en se servant de Daphnée. Attirer les Greengrass dans un piège et les humilier, bien jouer Malefoy.

- Et cette petite chose qui se cache derrière vous Denevra, est-ce là l'intrigante Astoria Greengrass ? Demanda Lucius d'un ton caustique. Quelle créature intéressante, dit-il de sa voix lente en me dardant de son regard polaire déclenchant des tremblements de peur incontrôlables, comment une chose aussi…insignifiante peut-elle avoir autant d'orgueil ? Interrogea Malefoy père en déclenchant un ricanement mauvais chez son fils, il faut croire que même dans les familles respectables, certaines branches malades viennent inévitablement ternir l'éclat de l'arbre.

Sur cette ultime parole, Lucius Malefoy entraîna sa famille le plus loin possible de nous et nous les regardâmes sortir de la gare. Daphnée était si suffoquée de honte et de colère, qu'elle ne m'adressa plus la parole, tant qu'à Mère, cette humiliation en publique était la goutte d'eau qui venait de faire déborder le vase. Elle nous entraîna, d'un pas rapide, au comble de la rage et de la honte, dans la zone de transplanage et nous tendit ses bras. Je me sentais si mal que je laissai couler mes larmes. Ainsi c'était ce que j'étais devenue ? Une paria ? Je n'avais pourtant fait de mal à personne. Je ne comprenais pas, c'était tellement…injuste.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans le parc du manoir familial, c'est là que la tempête éclata. Daphnée, fondit en larmes dans les bras de Mère, qui tenta tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Nous rentrâmes dans la maison par le jardin d'hiver, où Mère ordonna à Delby, notre Elfe de maison, de préparer une potion apaisante pour ma sœur. La pauvre enfant, avait vécu une terrible humiliation. L'Elfe s'activa aussi vite qu'il le put mais Daphnée semblait inconsolable. Je restai assise sur ma malle, sous le regard furieux de Mère, incapable de bouger, de parler de les regarder. Pourquoi était-ce moi que l'on pointait du doigt ? Je ne savais pas, il n'y avait pas de logique là-dedans. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rancœur et la colère de ma sœur aînée qui elle, en trouva une :

- TOI ! Hurla-t-elle en me montrant du doigt, je te hais je te déteste ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire une chose pareille ? Tu as tout gâché ! Mère ! Cria-t-elle en se retournant vers le fauteuil où elle venait de s'asseoir, elle a osé le frapper et maintenant…maintenant Drago me déteste et son père nous méprise ! S'écria-t-elle plus fort, la voix secouée de sanglots. Tu gâches tout ! Tu gâches toujours tout ! Tu n'es qu'une garce ! Je voudrais que tu n'aies jamais existé, sans toi jamais je n'aurai été humilié de la sorte !

- Tu es la honte de cette famille Astoria, énonça ma mère d'une voix morte en détournant les yeux de mon visage en larmes, tu nous as humilié devant les Malefoy, devant les membres de l'aristocratie. Nous aurons besoin de tous les efforts de ton père, pour trouver un mariage convenable pour ta sœur, maintenant que nous sommes en disgrâce chez les Malefoy. Espérons que votre frère à naître nous apporte le moyen de retrouver notre honneur désormais perdu par ta faute, conclut-elle d'une voix dure, d'ici là, tu n'es plus la bienvenue en ma présence.

Sans même répliquer, je courus pleurer dans ma chambre. Dès lors, je ne la quittai pour ainsi dire plus. Mère et Daphnée passait des journées entières à courir les salons de thés, les endroits où il fallait être vu, il n'était pas rare, de les voir mentionner dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Tout était bon, pour faire oublier l'outrage que j'avais commis en offensant si fortement les Malefoy. Pas une seule fois je ne les accompagnais, je restais assise sur mon lit à lire les lettres que mes amies m'envoyaient. Matilda s'inquiéta de me voir si seule et me proposa d'aller passer quelques jours chez elle, mais je dus renoncer à cette idée plus que tentante. Mère m'avait cloîtrée dans la maison, comme on enfermait un oiseau dans une cage. Je devais me conduire, comme une véritable Sang-Pur et fréquenter des gens de plus basse extraction que la mienne, ne rentrait pas dans la définition que ma mère se faisait de la noblesse. De mon perchoir, je pouvais entendre les conversations de ma mère et de ma sœur, les projets qu'elles planifiaient pour appâter à nouveau les Malefoy, encouragé par mon oncle Walden :

- Il faut augmenter sa dot, Denevra, affirma-t-il, dans la mesure où Hector est absent, je vous suggère de vous servir dans le coffre qu'il a réservé à ce petit avorton rebelle que vous avez enfanté, de toute façon qui épousera Astoria ?

- Mon oncle vous êtes de si bons conseils, s'extasia la voix lointaine de ma sœur.

- L'argent appelle l'argent, prenez donc cette somme Denevra, et verser à la seule fille que vous arriverez à marier, même un homme comme Lucius Malefoy y regardera à deux fois avant de refuser, je peux vous l'assurer.

Bizarrement, cette idée me blessa. Non pas que je pensai au mariage, loin de là, mais qu'on puisse s'approprier ce que mon père avait construit me mettait en colère. Mon père…selon Delby, il ne reviendrait pas avant la fin des vacances, pour la naissance de l'héritier Greengrass tant attendu depuis presque seize ans. Il me manquait affreusement. Seule dans ma chambre entourée de mes livres et seulement distraite par le courrier et les apparitions ponctuelles de notre Elfe, les journées me paraissaient si longues. La frénésie de Poudlard me manquait tellement, la joie de vivre de Lucy, la sagesse de Matilda, la force de Susie…tout cela semblait s'estomper entre les quatre murs du manoir. S'il n'y avait eu leurs lettres, j'aurais sans doute fini par douter de la réalité de cette dernière année et jusqu'à l'existence de mes amies.

Le temps passa ainsi à un rythme si lent et si monotone que je finis par emmêler les jours et les semaines. Tant et si bien que je ne pus retenir une exclamation de surprise quand Delby m'annonça que Mère était à Sainte-Mangouste car la délivrance avait commencé. Le fils tant attendu était enfin arrivé, sans que Père ne soit là. Toutefois, dès que Mère, Daphnée et Oncle Walden franchirent le seuil de la porte, en revenant de la clinique, le portrait de Lycoris Greengrass, notre arrière-grand-mère, salua, d'une voix qui résonna dans tout le manoir, l'arrivée de « Tomin Hector Greengrass » troisième du nom. Père était peut-être absent mais, c'était toujours lui le chef de famille n'en déplaise à Mère et son abominable frère. Je tentai de négocier alors ma libération, afin de voir ce petit frère que je ne connaissais pas encore mais Mère ne voulut rien savoir.

- Tu resteras dans cette chambre, jusqu'à ce que ton père revienne de son voyage ! Clama-t-elle d'une voix cassante avant de s'éloigner de ma porte.

Entendre les pleurs de ce petit garçon, sans pouvoir l'approcher me brisa le cœur. Chaque jour, Daphnée passait devant ma porte en me disant des choses horribles comme quoi on tenait Tomin éloigné de moi, pour éviter que je le contamine et qu'il ne devienne un Traître-à-son-Sang. Je renonçai alors à toute remise de peine et restait sur mon lit à lire, et, peu à peu, la léthargie que j'avais quitté le jour où ma mère avait accouché s'empara de nouveau de moi. Mais elle ne dura pas très longtemps. Environ quatre jours après la naissance de Tomin, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. J'étais alors au lit, quand ma mère alluma d'un coup de baguette magique toutes les lumières de la pièce. Eblouie, je me redressai et la regardai surprise :

- Ton père est rentré, dit-elle d'une voix froide, il veut te voir dans son bureau, tout de suite.

Je bondis hors du lit à ses mots et me précipitaient dans le couloir. Une fois de plus, le regard désapprobateur de Mère m'accompagna dans ma course, mais je m'en moquais. Je dévalai les escaliers en trombe jusqu'au réez de chaussé Je m'arrêtai net devant la double porte en acajou sculpté de feuilles et de ronces entremêlés, et toquai. Mon père m'invita à entrer dans l'impressionnant bureau qu'il occupait, comme ses ancêtres l'avaient fait avant lui. La pièce dans laquelle je pénétrai, était la plus grande du manoir. Décorée de tapisseries vert-d'eau, où notre arbre généalogique était représenté, la première chose que le regard rencontrait était sans conteste le gigantesque bureau sculpté de serpents et de motifs floraux, qui dominait la pièce, en étant surélevé sur une estrade qui courait sur toute la largeur du fond. Derrière lui, une large baie vitrée couvrait pratiquement tout le mur du fond et offrait une vue imprenable sur le jardin. De part et d'autre, des étagères bordait les murs du sol jusqu'au plafond, entièrement remplies de livres reliés de cuir multicolores. Père avait sans conteste, la collection de livres magiques la plus impressionnante qui soit dans notre communauté. Près de l'entrée, sur la droite, l'imposante cheminée blanche, au-dessus de laquelle le portrait d'Amphyas Greengrass le premier de nos ancêtres nous regardait d'un air sévère, faisait face à des sofas d'une teinte à peine plus foncée que celle des tapisseries.

La pièce donnait une sensation d'harmonie et de calme que j'appréciais plus que tout. Père, me regarda approcher, assis au bureau, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes. Je le trouvai très beau ainsi, avec ses cheveux longs aux boucles épaisses d'un noir de jais qui retombaient avec grâce, encadrant son visage aux traits harmonieux et séduisants où deux grands yeux verts brillaient d'intelligence. Une barbe naissante assombrissait sa mâchoire carrée, chose assez rare chez lui, qui n'aimait pas paraître négligé.

- Astoria, dit-il de sa voix grave avec un demi-sourire, viens, assied-toi près de moi.

- Je suis heureuse de vous voir Père, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil qu'il me montrait en face de lui.

- J'imagine, énonça-t-il lentement en plissant les yeux, ta mère m'a raconté que tu avais été sanctionné pour ton comportement.

- Oui Père.

- Cette sanction était-elle méritée selon toi ? Demanda-t-il en se calant davantage dans son fauteuil noir.

Je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe. Attendait-il une réponse en particulier ou s'intéressait-il véritablement à mon avis ? Je le regardai, sans comprendre. Père appuya l'index et le majeur de sa main gauche sur le haut de sa tempe et laissa reposer sa tête légèrement inclinée, signe qu'il attendait une réponse :

- Je…je suppose oui, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Tu supposes ? Reprit-il et je fus certaine que son regard se fit alors plus insistant. Y'aurait-il une possibilité que ta mère est mal évalué les faits Astoria ? Si tu « supposes » que la sanction est méritée, c'est qu'elle ne l'est peut-être pas, est-ce que je me trompe ma fille ?

- Non Père, dis-je après un long silence.

- Et en quoi cette sanction n'est-elle pas méritée Astoria ?

Inspirant profondément, je levai mes yeux en tout point semblables aux siens vers son visage dubitatif et lui racontai tout. Le mépris de Daphnée, le Détraqueur dans le train, la répartition, les paroles du Choixpeau, la rencontre avec mes amies, la haine farouche des Serpentard…tout y compris l'altercation avec Drago Malefoy. Durant tout mon exposé, Père ne cilla pas, il ne trahit pas la moindre émotion et me fixait d'un regard intense. Il semblait réfléchir au moindre de mes propos, comme s'il cherchait à en déterminer la véracité en les soupesant un à un. Je lui racontai l'humiliation subie par Mère et Daphnée à la gare par les Malefoy et toutes les paroles blessantes que j'avais pu entendre. Je me rendis compte que je pleurai, uniquement quand le silence envahit de nouveau la pièce.

- Je vois, dit-il en poussant un long soupir, je n'avais pas imaginé que les relations entre toi et ta sœur aient pu se dégrader à ce point, regretta-t-il d'une voix triste. Les choses vont grandement se compliquer maintenant, ajouta-t-il d'une voix pensive.

- Je suis désolée Père, dis-je en baissant la tête, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous espériez. Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, pour Serdaigle, pour les Malefoy, pour tout…ma voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot.

- Je ne te cacherai que je suis effectivement déçu, concéda-t-il d'une voix lasse, tu agis de manière inconsidérée avec le fils Malefoy. Faire usage de la violence contre autrui, est un aveu de faiblesse en règle générale et tu n'es pas une personne faible Astoria, je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi.

- Je sais Père.

- Il y a autre chose qui me déplaît dans ton récit, énonça-t-il d'une voix lente après un long silence, le fait que tu prennes si ouvertement parti pour une Sang-Mêlée, quand bien même Malefoy aurait été odieux avec elle, n'est pas un choix judicieux Astoria. En tant que Greengrass, tu te dois de fréquenter des membres de ton niveau social, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce en me fixant de ses yeux verts perçants, « manifester » une sympathie pour l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière est louable, mais de là à frayer avec le commun…je désapprouve cela petite fille. Ces jeunes filles dont tu m'as parlé, ne connaissent rien de nos usages, de nos valeurs, de ce qui fonde la culture de l'aristocratie sorcière. Peut-être faudrait-il envisager de t''en éloigner, estima-t-il le front barré d'un pli soucieux.

- Mais Père, ce sont mes camarades de promotion, nous partageons le même dortoir ! M'exclamai-je, n'avez-vous pas dit vous-même que mon admission à Serdaigle était une opportunité de transmettre nos idées au plus grand nombre ?

- Oui bien sûr, tu as créé des liens visiblement très forts avec ces jeunes filles, remarqua-t-il d'une voix triste.

- Oui Père, elles sont mes meilleures amies, les meilleures que je n'ai jamais eues, si seulement vous les connaissiez, je suis sûr que vous comprendriez pourquoi j'ai pris la défense de Susie face à cette brute arrogante de Malefoy.

- Une brute arrogante ? Releva-t-il en esquissant un sourire amusé, et bien, voilà qui change singulièrement des discours angéliques de ta sœur. Je suis au moins satisfait de voir que tu ne te laisses pas impressionner, ni intimider par le fils de Lucius Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'approuve ces façons de faire, dit-il plus sérieux.

- Je comprends Père.

- Vraiment ? Répliqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils, tu as été loyale et beaucoup de tes camarades ont l'air de penser que tu as agis avec justice. Seulement la violence n'est jamais juste Astoria. Tu es née Sang-Pur et cela t'oblige à respecter une certaine réserve, dans tes désaccords mais aussi et surtout dans tes affections, particulièrement vers ceux qui ne sont pas de ton statut.

- Père ! Ce sont mes amies, plaidai-je.

- Certes, mais les temps sont en train de changer Astoria…

Je le vis soupirer la mine inquiète. Il me parut si las en cet instant et si vieux, lui qui n'avait pourtant que trente-six ans. Les yeux dans le vague, il réfléchissait les sourcils froncés, le visage fermé sur de sombres pensées. Se sentant épié, il leva ses yeux vers mon visage inquiet et esquissa une ombre de sourire :

- Que voulez-vous dire Père ? Demandai-je dans un souffle.

- Que des temps sombres s'annoncent, répondit-il sur le même ton, témoigner si ouvertement de la sympathie pour des Sangs-Mêlés et des Nés-Moldus pourrait te coûter cher Astoria. Durant mon voyage, j'ai rencontré bon nombre de gens de notre condition et partout j'ai entendu les mêmes propos : les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres se rassemblent inexorablement, tous croient en son retour imminent et se préparent à livrer bataille.

- Mais Père, Vous-savez-qui est mort, Harry Potter l'a vaincu ? Demandai-je la voix hésitante.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il, mais l'évasion de Sirius Black d'Azkaban, la prison d'où il est impossible de s'échapper et où les plus dangereux Mangemorts sont enfermés, montre que nous ne sommes pas l'abri, partout autour de nous les Ténèbres s'épaississent Astoria, il viendra certainement un temps où nous devrons choisir notre camp, mais je refuse que mes filles soient au cœur du conflit à venir.

- Vous pensez…qu'une autre guerre va commencer ? Demandai-je terrifiée à mesure que je réalisai l'importance de ses mots.

- Je crois que cette effervescence qui agite le monde de la magie noire n'est pas feinte, affirma-t-il d'une voix morte, c'est pourquoi je te recommande la plus grande prudence. Fais-toi discrète Astoria, pour ton frère qui vient de naître, pour ta sœur. Si mes soupçons se confirment, tu serais bien inspirée de te murer dans un silence prudent. Les Malefoy étaient de fervents partisans de Tu-sais-qui, et s'il revient il est tout à fait envisageable que cette famille se range de nouveau de son côté. Ne pas leur témoigner de la « sympathie » pourrait faire de toi une proscrite, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, au même titre que les Weasley dont le sort n'est pas enviable. Ta sœur a très bien compris cela, c'est pour cela que nous l'encourageons ta mère et moi à fréquenter Drago. Même si cela me coûte de voir une de mes filles établir un lien de parenté entre les Greengrass et les Malefoy.

- Pourquoi vouloir marier Daphnée avec le fils Malefoy dans ce cas ? Père ils sont à l'opposé de nos valeurs, de nos croyances, de…

Je me tus en voyant son regard se teinter de gêne et fuir la conversation. Une surprise choquée me fit écarquiller les yeux tandis que je comprenais la stratégie de Père. En mariant Daphnée avec Drago, Père s'assurait d'avoir les mains libres pour agir à sa guise, tout en donnant des signes rassurants à l'aristocratie partisane des idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il achetait notre neutralité en vendant ma sœur aux Malefoy. Sauf que mon altercation avec l'héritier venait d'anéantir ses plans.

- Ne sois pas si choquée Astoria, me dit-il contrarié, les alliances dans l'aristocratie se fondent en général sur l'argent, crois-tu que j'ai épousé ta mère par amour ? M'interrogea-t-il d'une voix cynique, j'ai épousé la dot de ta mère. Drago Malefoy fera la même chose le moment venu. Nous agissons ainsi depuis des siècles. La différence, c'est que Daphnée se chargera de garantir la survivance de nos propres idées. En la mariant aux Malefoy, je vous garantis à toi et à Tomin de pouvoir avoir notre propre conception de la noblesse. Un jour pourtant, toi aussi il te faudra te marier. Et ce n'est pas par un comportement emporté et violent que tu trouveras un mari, mon enfant, ce qui serait terrible car une sorcière Sang-Pure sans époux est, je ne te l'apprends pas, la risée de tous le plus souvent.

Notre conversation s'arrêta là et je retournai dans a chambre. Couchée dans mon lit, je repensais aux paroles de Père et à l'avenir qu'il envisageait pour Daphnée. Dans l'aristocratie Sang-Pur, les jeunes filles étaient fiancées très jeunes, à dix-sept ans et se mariaient en général avant leur vingtième anniversaire. Père avait vingt ans quand il avait épousé ma mère qui elle en avait dix-huit. Ma sœur venait de fêter son quatorzième anniversaire. Je réalisai soudain, le peu de temps qu'il lui restait, qu'il nous restait, avant que nos parents ne parviennent à un accord en vue d'une alliance avec une autre famille. Mes pensées s'envolèrent vers mes amies. Matilda rêvait de devenir médicomage, Susie voulait faire le tour du monde et Lucy envisageait de devenir reporter pour la Gazette. Je mesurai tout à coup la distance qui me séparait d'elles, moi, je n'aurai pas le choix, je ne pourrai pas faire de rêves fous et me dire que j'aurai tout mon temps pour fonder une famille. Comme toutes les Sangs-Purs, je serai vendue au plus offrant, en sortant de Poudlard. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues à mesure, que la réalité de ma cage dorée devenait plus nette. Je comprenais pourquoi, les aristocrates ne se mêlaient pas aux autres. Nos vies ne nous appartenaient pas, elles étaient à la disposition de la renommée familiale, le seul projet d'avenir que je pouvais faire était de porter une jolie robe en souriant d'un air béat pour donner une bonne image de mon futur mari, comme Narcissa Malefoy et Mère. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, suffocante de chagrin.

Mon père rentré, il s'empressa de lever la punition maternelle au grand dam de Daphnée qui tenta de plaider sa cause sans succès. Si Mère lui donna raison, Père en revanche, avec sa sagesse habituelle, considéra les choses sous un autre angle. Il m'autorisa à passer tout mon temps auprès de lui, à étudier à ses côtés, nous passions des après-midis entiers à parler de mes lectures, de mes goûts. Etait-ce un moyen d'atténuer les terribles révélations qu'il m'avait faites le soir de son retour ? Peut-être. Néanmoins je lui étais reconnaissante de toute cette attention qu'il m'accordait. Si l'intelligence était ma qualité première, il s'appliqua à la développer pleinement, ainsi que mes capacités de jugements. Parfois, il me posait une simple question, sur telle actualité, tel concept magique et je devais justifier et argumenter mes opinions, construire mon raisonnement, sous son regard attentif, tandis qu'il hochait la tête, en signe d'approbation. Daphnée rongeait son frein pendant ce temps, amère de me voir de plus en plus proche de Père à mesure qu'elle-même s'en éloignait. Plusieurs fois, elle tenta de monopoliser son attention, sans pour autant susciter chez lui un réel enthousiasme sur les derniers commérages en date dans les familles de Sangs-Purs. Si Père avait été à Serpentard, il n'était pas pour autant une langue de vipère.

Néanmoins, l'atmosphère au manoir demeurait tendue et je pouvais mesurer la distance qui m'éloignait, peu à peu de Mère. C'est à dater de cette époque que nos relations se dégradèrent, autant avec elle qu'avec Daphnée. Cette proximité avec mon père, je le devinais n'était pas anodine, mais elles semblaient leur déplaire et les enfermer dans une rancœur qu'elles entretenaient dans leurs messes basses. Mère ne me parlait que rarement, et encore uniquement que quand elle y était contrainte. Le reste du temps, elle m'évitait, où me réservait un regard désapprobateur agrémenté d'un rictus déçu. Au fur et à mesure du temps, nous étions devenues de parfaites étrangères l'une pour l'autre, vivant sous le même toit, mais n'ayant plus rien en commun. Père désapprouvait totalement cette attitude, et plus d'une fois, j'entendis les échos de leurs disputes raisonner dans le manoir, assise sur mon lit dans ma chambre décoré aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Plusieurs fois, durant les vacances je surpris une tristesse profonde saisir les grands yeux verts de mon père, alors qu'il regardait ma mère et ma sœur. Lui, un homme si calme, si maître de lui, avec une pudeur typiquement aristocratique, le voir soudain s'abîmer dans une tristesse sourde, me blessait peut-être davantage encore, que la tension latente qui existait avec ma mère et Daphnée.

Je passais des journées entières à jouer avec mon petit frère qui était l'exact portrait de Père. Une bouffée de tendresse m'envahit, quand je vis pour la première fois mes yeux verts dans ce petit visage rond et doux. Tomin était si beau ! Je me découvrais des instincts maternelles insoupçonnées et passais mes journées à le câliner tandis qu'il m'adressait des sourires béats. Mère ne passait guère de temps avec lui, si ce n'était au moment où elle l'emmenait chez ses amies pour exhiber l'héritier comme un trophée. Tant qu'à Daphnée, elle ne le regardait que comme une chose encombrante qui poussait des hurlements insupportables. Les rares fois où je l'avais vu dans la chambre de notre petit frère, elle affichait une mine dégoûtée en se plaignant de la contrainte que représentait un nourrisson. Elle refusait de s'approcher de lui, de le tenir, ou, horreur absolue à ses yeux, de le changer. Visiblement, l'instinct maternel n'était pas son fort, songeai-je amusée face à tant de dégoût.

Le moment de quitter le manoir pour retourner à Poudlard fut un véritable déchirement. Quitter Tomin me coûtait tant que je retenais à grand-peine mes soupirs en l'embrassant avant de transplaner vers la gare. D'un autre côté, quitter l'atmosphère pesante du manoir pour retrouver mes amies avait quelque chose d'enivrant. Et tandis que Père nous conduisait à travers la gare, la tristesse de laisser mon adorable frère derrière moi s'estompait légèrement, quand je retrouvais mes amies de Serdaigle qui m'accueillir avec des exclamations ravies.

J'adressai un dernier salut à Père, qui me regarda m'éloigner avec un regard indéchiffrable en hochant légèrement la tête. Matilda lui adressa un sourire timide de loin et le salua, alors que nous nous apprêtions à monter dans le train. Père la considéra un long moment. N'osant plus faire le moindre, je scrutais leurs visage en faisant des allers retours de l'un à l'autre, tandis qu'ils se jaugeaient, affichant une expression énigmatique, étonnement semblable. Au bout d'un long moment, Père inclina la tête en direction de ma meilleure amie, un rictus amusé collé à ses lèvres fines et mon cœur bondit de joie dans ma poitrine. Père acceptait Matilda, il acceptait mes amies et me faisait confiance quant au respect de nos valeurs. Heureuse, je laissais l'excitation de la deuxième année m'envahir et partie le cœur léger.


	6. little Greengrass

- Donc, si je comprends bien, commença Susie la mine perplexe, les lois de Gamp sur la magie établit qu'on ne peut pas faire apparaître la nourriture, ni changer quoi que ce soit en nourriture.

- Voilà tu y es ! S'exclama Matilda, la nourriture est l'une des cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire.

- Ce que l'on pourrait résumer par « on ne joue pas avec la nourriture, surtout avec une baguette ! » m'écriai-je d'une voix stridente, en levant le nez de mon livre de potions.

Nous éclatâmes d'un rire sonore qui se répercuta partout dans le Perchoir. Le Perchoir était en fait une cour intérieure, au sommet de la tour de Serdaigle où l'on ne pouvait accéder qu'en suivant un passage secret sombre et sinueux dont l'entrée se trouvait derrière la statue de Rowena Serdaigle et qui serpentait jusqu'au sommet de l'édifice. C'est durant notre deuxième année que je le découvris, un soir où le devoir sur la potion de joie perpétuelle commandé par ce modèle d'humanisme et de pédagogie qu'était le Professeur Rogue finit par me sortir par les yeux. Les filles étaient à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux, quand je me levai pour faire les cent pas. Le sourire énigmatique flottant sur les lèvres de la fondatrice finit de m'exaspérer et je me plantai devant elle en maudissant sa devise. _Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde son esprit_, tu parles d'une blague ! Encore faut-il trouver le moyen de l'enrichir l'esprit, avait alors maugrée Lucy qui m'avait rejointe :

- Allons, dis-je en contemplant le sourire énigmatique de la statue, il n'y a pas de problèmes, il n'y a que des solutions.

C'est alors que le mur derrière la statue recula à notre plus grande surprise, pour laisser apparaître le passage. Piquées par la curiosité nous nous faufilâmes jusqu'au petit patio entouré d'arcades en pierres grisâtres. Il était abandonné depuis des siècles semblait-il, tant la poussière et les toiles d'araignées étaient omniprésentes. Des jardinières suspendues, trônaient sur chacune des arcades et presque aussitôt, comme si elles avaient pu sentir notre présence, elles laissèrent déborder une cascade de bleuets à la couleur intense. Au centre de la cour, une fontaine grise représentant un aigle aux ailes déployées, laissait échapper une eau cristalline de son bec. Abrité sous un plafond de verre, l'endroit devînt vite notre repaire. Au cours de notre deuxième, nous passâmes pratiquement tout notre temps libre ici, chacune occupant un endroit bien précis. Matilda était toujours sagement assise sur le petit banc de pierre en face de la fontaine, tandis que j'occupais l'arcade sur sa droite. Lucy s'asseyait en général par terre, le dos appuyé contre le bord du banc, tandis que Susie, fidèle à son caractère fort et un brin autoritaire, restait debout en face de nous. Le Perchoir, était notre repaire, et c'était encore là que nous nous sentions le plus à l'abri de la folie qui s'emparait peu à peu du monde extérieur et qui assombrissait les couloirs du château.

Les craintes de Père s'étaient révélées justes. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était effectivement revenu, bien que le Ministère fasse encore tout pour le cacher. Oncle Walden avait repris ses activités de Mangemorts et s'en était même vanté au manoir. Il avait assisté à la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à l'affrontement qui avait eu lieu entre lui et le Survivant. Un affrontement terrible qui avait abouti à la mort de Cédric Diggory. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus peur. Pourtant techniquement, je n'avais rien à craindre étant de Sang-Pur. Mais la mort de Diggory laissait augurer un avenir bien plus sombre que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Que la mort s'abatte sur un élève de Poudlard semblait tellement…choquant et révoltant à la fois. Petit à petit, la peur s'emparait de tout à chacun, en dépit des médisances de la Gazette sur Harry Potter et Dumbledore. Personne ne voulait croire le Survivant, personne ne voulait admettre le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et c'est ainsi qu'après le terrifiant Maugrey Fol Œil, nous nous retrouvâmes avec Dolores Ombrage comme professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Cet horrible crapaud en tailleur rose, me faisait irrésistiblement penser à une pieuvre étendant ses tentacules sur le tout le château, interdisant tout ce qui allait à l'encontre des « directives ministérielles ».

Cachées dans le Perchoir, nous nous laissions bercer par nos rires et profitions de notre insouciance, même si nous avions parfaitement conscience qu'elle ne durerait pas.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour ce foutu Malefoy redevienne une fouine ! Tempêta Lucy, rouge de colère en arrivant dans le patio. Ce petit con raciste et prétentieux m'a enlevé dix points parce que je lui gâchais la vue ! Hurla-t-elle les yeux exorbités.

- Tu plaisantes ? Dis-je ahurie.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter selon toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec humeur.

- Il ne peut pas faire ça, s'insurgea Susie, on ne peut pas enlever des points n'importe comment c'est interdit par le règlement, non ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers Matilda qui haussait des sourcils perplexes.

- Le règlement a changé, souffla-t-elle. Peut-être que les préfets ont de nouvelles prérogatives avec Ombrage, après tout c'est la directrice adjointe maintenant.

- Pff, pestai-je, quel est l'idiot qui a nommé Malefoy Préfet au départ ? Je croyais que c'était les meilleurs élèves qui étaient choisis.

- Papy Dumby s'était certainement cogné la tête très fort quand il a accepté de nommer de ce fils de Mangemort égocentrique, cruel et tyrannique préfet, dit Susie d'une voix sombre.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est préfet, maugréa Lucy en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le banc, figurez-vous que cette chère Ombrage vient de créer la Brigade Inquisitoriale pour semer la terreur parmi les élèves et elle autorise ses membres à faire à peu près tout ce qu'ils veulent. Evidemment les trois quarts de Serpentard s'y sont précipités, à l'exception peut-être de ta sœur Tory, Malefoy a dû penser que ça pourrait faire mauvais genre si sa future femme commençait à tremper les mains dans ses histoires.

- Ne parle pas comme ça, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'imaginer Malefoy comme mon futur beau-frère, râlai-je.

Agacée je quittai notre refuge pour ramener un livre à la bibliothèque. Lucy pouvait être exaspérante, quand elle abordait l'épineux problème que représentait Daphnée. Un sujet de conversation douloureux s'il en était. J'étais maintenant en troisième année et je ne pouvais que mesurer, petit à petit, la distance qui m'éloignait de ma sœur. Traversant les couloirs à toute vitesse jusqu'à la bibliothèque, je repensais aux paroles de Lucy. Malefoy…le terrible Malefoy. Depuis le jour où il nous avait toutes humiliées à la gare, il semblait s'être désintéressé de ma petite personne, du moins en apparence. Je croisais souvent son regard méprisant et hautain dans les couloirs du château, accompagné des moqueries incessantes de cette épouvantable Parkinson. Bien sûr, en bon Serpentard, il ne se salissait jamais les mains lui-même, préférant laisser ses camarades s'en charger. A chaque fois, pourtant, il s'arrangeait pour être présent accompagné de Daphnée, qui regardait alors mes humiliations d'un œil morne, sans avoir la moindre réaction. Je fonçai tête baissée quand une voix retentit dans le couloir :

- Tiens, tiens mais ne serait-ce pas « little Greengrass »?

Je m'arrêtai net et poussai un profond soupir. Malefoy était comme les mauvais esprits, dès qu'on pensait à lui, il apparaissait pour vous gâcher la vie. Je me retournai avec lenteur et contemplai l'adolescent de quinze ans, marcher de son pas sûr d'une lenteur calculée, avec un air méprisant et hautain plaqué sur son visage. A ses côtés, le suivant partout comme son ombre, Blaise Zabini, avec son air de conspirateur me détaillait amusé.

- Malefoy, chuchotai-je en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

- Pourquoi cours-tu comme ça dans les couloirs petite Astoria ? Demanda Drago d'une voix douce, on pourrait croire que tu n'as pas envie d'être suivie, comme si tu te dépêchais d'aller retrouver…un groupe d'amis.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Malefoy, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Et c'était vrai. Les allusions sibyllines de Malefoy n'avaient pas le moindre sens pour moi, je vis clairement l'agacement voiler ses yeux couleurs d'orage, tandis qu'il se plantait devant moi en me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il bomba légèrement le torse la tête haute, histoire que je contemple à loisir l'écusson brillant qui ornait sa poitrine. Bigre le lustrait-il tous les soirs pour qu'il reluise à ce point ? A moins que ce ne soit la tâche de Pansy ? Pendant un instant j'imaginais cette petite peste en train de brosser soigneusement l'écusson de la Brigade avec un sourire béat et je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer. Baissant la tête je tentai de me calmer en espérant qu'il ne remarque rien, mais c'était peine perdue. S'il y avait bien une chose que Drago Malefoy savait faire c'était observer son monde.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui t'amuses ?

- Oh rien, tentai-je de me justifier sous le regard insistant des deux Serpentard, rien de bien intéressant.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous en juger, glissa Blaise en haussant les sourcils perplexes.

Plantant mes yeux dans les siens je le dévisageai. C'était la première fois que j'entendais le son de sa voix. Une voix douce, grave, agréable. Depuis la première année, il n'était pas rare que je le croise dans les couloirs du château et à chaque fois, il m'observait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il ne faisait rien pourtant, pour provoquer une conversation. Il restait seulement planté là à m'observer de loin, un sourire énigmatique planté sur son visage d'ébène. Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Drago Malefoy, le trio de Serpentard. Trois des plus brillants élèves de l'école, qui avaient un certain succès avec la gente féminine, excepté peut-être à Gryffondor. Matilda, elle-même ne cachait son petit faible pour Zabini. Elle était littéralement hypnotisée par le Serpentard, qui ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention. A treize ans, elle était trop jeune, trop petite encore pour espérer attirer l'attention d'un cinquième année.

- Je t'assure Zabini, que ce n'est rien de bien méchant, une blague de mes amies à laquelle je repensais, c'est tout, expliquai-je en espérant que le légendaire esprit de déduction des Serpentard leur fasse pour une fois défaut.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question petite Astoria, reprit Malefoy agacé, où courrais-tu si vite ? Est-ce que tu avais l'intention de retrouver « tes copains » pour faire Merlin-sait-quoi d'interdit ?

- Je ne fais rien d'interdit, Malefoy !

- Tu es sûre petite fille ? Souffla-t-il narquois, tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de mentir à un préfet membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, tu pourrais être punie, te retrouver en retenue pour m'avoir menti, un rictus moqueur se dessina sur sa bouche fine tandis qu'il savourait les menaces qu'il venait de proférer.

- Je te l'ai dit, répliquai-je d'une voix plus assurée, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Alors que fais-tu dans les couloirs toute seule ? Insista-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- J'allais à la bibliothèque ramener un livre de potions, répondis-je avec humeur en lui collant le livre sous le nez, là tu vois ? Que je sache c'est encore autorisé d'aller à la bibliothèque ?

- Ne t'avise pas de me mentir, gronda le Serpentard en se penchant vers moi, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? M'écriai-je

Je me mordis la lèvre en voyant sa figure se décomposer. Il semblait au bord de l'explosion, Merlin pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je le fasse sortir de ses gonds ? Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il me déteste depuis la première année ! Le visage tordu par la colère, Drago m'attrapa violemment le bras, et m'entraîna vers la porte la plus proche. Il l'ouvrit sans peine et me poussa brutalement à l'intérieur. J'atterris lourdement sur un bureau d'élève, les yeux agrandis de frayeur. Il fondit sur moi comme un oiseau de proie et posa ses bras tendus de part et d'autres de mon visage en me foudroyant du regard. Là tout de suite, j'avais peur, il semblait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas me broyer. Pencher au-dessus de moi, alors que j'étais à demi-couchée sur le bureau, Malefoy gronda de sa voix hachée par la colère :

- Tu veux savoir ? Dit-il les yeux flamboyant, tu veux savoir ce que je pourrai te faire si tu continues à te moquer de moi ? REGARDE-MOI ! Cria-t-il de toutes ses forces alors que je tentai de détourner le visage de ses yeux cruels, petite Astoria tu es à Serdaigle, tu es une petite fille intelligente, alors ne t'imagines pas que je suis un gentil garçon comme Saint-Potter et les chiffes molles de ta maison. Je suis un Malefoy, éructa-t-il avec férocité le regard dur, je pourrai te lancer un sortilège impardonnable que tout le monde continuerait à me trouver formidable. Tu vois petite Greengrass, j'en ai assez de ton manque de respect, il est temps que tu apprennes à rester à la place qui est la tienne.

Sur ce, il me gifla si fort que la tête me tourna. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler sur ma lèvre et je compris qu'il s'agissait de sang. Le cœur battant, je levai des yeux terrifiés vers lui, tandis qu'il me pinçait douloureusement le bras. Son visage, déformé par la colère et la cruauté n'avait plus rien de charmant. Le Prince des Serpentard était en train de mordre et j'étais sa victime. Du coin de l'œil je vis Zabini observer la scène impassible, muet comme une tombe. Je le regardai longuement, mais il ne fit rien qui eût pu trahir la moindre émotion. Drago se pencha vers moi et murmura tout contre mon oreille.

- Si tu continues à vouloir me tenir tête, petite Astoria, je te conseille de penser très fort à ta sœur et à ton petit frère. Quel âge a-t-il ce charmant bambin ? Deux ans maintenant c'est ça ? Daphnée m'en parle très souvent tu sais ? Elle me raconte en détails la manière dont tu t'occupes de…Tomin, c'est bien ça ? Un accident arrive si vite petite Greengrass, et Greyback n'est pas du genre à pouvoir réfréner indéfiniment son appétit…alors je te conseille de faire profil bas à partir de maintenant, ne t'avise pas de me défier petite fille, tu pourrais le regretter.

Sur ce il se releva et quitta la pièce à toute vitesse. Suffocante, je n'osais faire le moindre mouvement, la joue encore brûlante et le bras endolori. Venait-il de menacer directement Tomin et Daphnée ? Je savais qui était Greyback, il était recherché depuis l'année dernière par tous les aurors de Ministère. Un loup-garou, particulièrement vicieux au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour qui il accomplissait les plus basses besognes. Dans ma tête, l'image du corps ensanglanté de Tomin se dessina avec une précision atroce. J'imaginais mon petit frère et ma sœur attaqués par les lycanthropes, incapables de se défendre. Même si ma relation avec Daphnée était désastreuse, elle n'en restait pas moins ma sœur. L'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose par ma faute, fit couler mes larmes. Je pleurai en silence, imaginant le pire, quand Zabini vînt me trouver un mouchoir tendu à bout de bras. Je le regardai angoissée, mais ne vit nulle trace d'animosité dans ses grands yeux noirs. Je saisis, avec méfiance le morceau de tissu qu'il me tendait, et essuyait mes pleurs.

- Tu ne devrais pas le mettre en colère, me souffla-t-il après un long moment.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, rétorquai-je secouée de sanglots, tu n'as pas fait grand-chose pour l'arrêter.

- Parce que je n'avais pas les moyens de l'arrêter. Par expérience, je sais que quand un aristocrate tout puissant et totalement mégalo décide de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, mieux vaut ne pas se mettre dans l'idée qu'on pourra lui faire changer d'avis. Drago peut être vraiment terrible quand il y est décidé. Je te conseille de prendre ses menaces au sérieux petite Greengrass, insista Baise en me regardant droit dans les yeux, les Malefoy ne sont pas des gens réputés pour leur humour.

- Qu'est-ce que Daphnée peut bien lui trouver ? Maugréai-je encore sous le choc

- Ce que toutes les filles lui trouvent, répondit-il sincèrement surpris tandis qu'il m'aidait à me relever, il est riche, puissant, fils d'une illustre famille, appeler à jouer un rôle de premier plan dans la communauté sorcière. Le parti idéal, en somme.

- C'est un monstre !

- Peut-être, estima le Serpentard, mais les monstres ont tous un point commun, il fit une pause pendant laquelle il réajusta les mèches folles de mon chignon avant de reporter son attention sur mon visage, ils occupent toujours le premier plan et à moins d'être un parfait idiot, personne ne s'attaque à eux.

Dès lors il me remit sur mes pieds et m'accompagna jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à marcher aux côtés de Blaise Zabini. Il dégageait une assurance et une confiance en lui qui attirait tous les regards, admiratifs ou méprisants, mais considérait cela avec un détachement typiquement Serpantardien. Blaise était un parfait élève de Serpentard, sans pour autant en avoir les travers. Froid, maître de lui en toute circonstance, il ne faisait rien pour se mettre en avant et parvenait pourtant à occuper, avec les deux autres membres du Trio Vert et Argent, toutes les conversations. Je vis plusieurs mines s'allonger de quelques pieds, en particulier celle de Pansy qui ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes, tandis que nous traversions le couloir. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil, tandis que nous marchions. Je comprenais ce que Matilda pouvait lui trouver, Blaise avait une beauté glacée, presque trop parfaite pour être réelle, il était si grand, il émanait de lui un tel détachement qu'on avait peine à croire qu'il n'avait que quinze ans.

- Blaise, demandai-je d'une petite voix tandis que nous arrivions à destination, pourquoi tu…pourquoi…

- Pourquoi je suis là avec toi, alors que nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé, que mon meilleur ami t'a agressé, que mes camarades te méprisent et que ta sœur prétend être fille unique ? Reprit-il à ma place avec un sourire charmeur, et bien, il fit mine de réfléchir, je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire, je pense que tu es une fille intéressante « little Greengrass ».

- Quoi ? Demandai-je les yeux ronds

- Tu es différente des autres filles de Sang-Purs, Drago le sait aussi. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne te supporte pas, déduit-il en se grattant le menton, tu vas devenir quelqu'un de très intéressant petite Astoria…et puis toi et tes amies sont les seules personnes de ma connaissance à être capable de faire taire cette bécasse de Pansy !


	7. Mystère

- Vous copierez deux fois le texte approuvé, afin de retenir l'essentiel de la leçon d'aujourd'hui sur les Strangulots, pépia la voix suraigüe du Professeur Ombrage.

Elle passa, affublée de son éternel tailleur rose bonbon devant la table que j'occupais avec Susie, et longea la rangée. Matilda, la regarda rapidement s'éloigner et se pencha vers moi en chuchotant à toute vitesse :

- Tu veux dire que Blaise sait que nous existons !

Elle arborait une mine extatique, tant la nouvelle la réjouissait. Depuis trois jours, elle me demandait de lui raconter en détail ma conversation avec l'insaisissable Serpentard. Son coup de cœur pour lui était si fort, qu'elle était incapable de parler d'autre chose, même l'histoire de la magie ne semblait plus la passionner.

- Matilda, pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de nous rabattre les oreilles avec Blaise ! Tory t'a déjà dit tout ce qu'il s'était passé, râla Susie en se penchant vers mon amie.

- C'est vrai que ça commence à devenir un poil exaspérant, intervînt Edward, en gratifiant ma meilleure amie d'un regard courroucé.

Je regardais cet échange avec un amusement non feint, quand je vis en lançant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule le Professeur Ombrage se retourner pour revenir vers nous. J'échangeai un regard affolé avec Lucy qui tira, le plus discrètement possible, la manche de Matilda pour lui intimer le silence. Peine perdue, celle-ci s'était lancée dans une dispute avec Edward qui ne s'arrêta que lorsque la voix criarde d'Ombrage retentit à nouveau :

- Miss Montgomery, vous n'avez nullement besoin de parler pour recopier ce texte. J'enlève dix points à Serdaigle pour votre manque de sérieux.

- Vieille peau de vache, grinça Lucy dans sa barbe.

- Vous avez quelque chose à rajouter Miss Coburn ?

- Rien du tout Mrs, répliqua-t-elle en feignant divinement bien l'innocence.

Ombrage posa ses yeux soupçonneux sur elle avant de s'en détourner pour retourner siéger derrière son bureau. Je la regardais en tentant de ravaler le mépris qu'elle m'inspirait. Père m'avait dit dans l'une de ses lettres, tout le mal que lui inspirait Dolorès Ombrage, une Sang-Mêlée arriviste et en quête de pouvoir, qui lui avait toujours inspiré la plus grande répugnance en dépit de ses manières onctueuses : _« cette femme est une parvenue de la pire espèce, ma fille, sois en permanence sur tes gardes car elle essayera par tous les moyens de t'attirer vers elle. Dolores Ombrage, cherche à n'importe quel prix, à entrer dans la haute société. Ne lui laisse jamais l'opportunité de s'approcher de toi, car il n'en résulterait qu'une catastrophe »_ m'avait-t-il écrit en début d'année.

Une fois de plus, je ne pouvais que rester admirative devant la sagacité de Père. Comment faisait-il pour comprendre si bien le monde qui l'entourait ? J'aurais aimé pouvoir maîtriser pareil don. Entre les conversations polies que j'entretenais avec Blaise Zabini, les regards haineux des autres Serpentard et mes relations avec les autres Serdaigles, il y avait des jours où j'aurai donné n'importe quoi, pour pouvoir me retrouver seule et faire le point.

Je soupirai et reportai mon attention sur le livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, où l'illustration mouvante montrait un strangulot en train de broyer un malheureux poisson. Je passai le reste de l'heure à copier sagement mon texte, attendant patiemment la fin du cours le plus inintéressant de toutes mes années d'école. Les élèves se levèrent après un temps infini, dans un fracas de chaise et de grognements ennuyés qui firent bondirent le Professeur Ombrage. Soulagée de quitter l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle de classe je m'apprêtai à sortir quand un bruit métallique attira mon attention. Alors que je rangeai mes affaires, je vis un galion à quelques pas de moi. Un élève avait sans doute dû le faire tomber dans sa hâte. Surprise je me baissai pour le ramasser et l'observai attentivement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Astoria ? Demanda Stewart en se penchant vers l'intérieur de la classe, allez viens, on doit aller en cours de métamorphose.

- J'arrive, dis-je distraitement mon attention fixée sur la pièce.

Je la regardai attentivement. A ma connaissance aucun élève ne se baladait avec de l'argent pendant les cours. Même pour les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, on allait tous retirer de l'argent au petit dépôt que Gringotts avait fait installer dans le village. Etonnée, je glissai la pièce dans ma poche et retrouvai mes amis, me promettant de le remettre à son légitime propriétaire.

Le cours de McGonagall était comme toujours passionnant. Nous devions changer le papier en poupée, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il me fallut trois tentatives pour y arriver, ce qui me valut les compliments de la professeure de métamorphose.

- Excellent Miss Greengrass, dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait, votre persévérance est bien récompensée je vous félicite, dix points pour Serdaigle, dit-elle avant que son visage ne se décompose, par Merlin s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers ses élèves de Gryffondor où le bruit sinistre d'une explosion venait de se faire entendre, Monsieur Crivey pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment votre bureau a pris feu ? Ajouta-t-elle en agitant sa baguette pour éteindre l'incendie.

- Va savoir, chuchota Susie en pouffant de rire.

Je souris aussi, il fallait croire que les Gryffondor n'étaient pas des élèves de tout repos. En dépit de cette bonne humeur, je gardais ma curiosité à l'esprit et continuai de me demander à qui pouvait appartenir ce mystérieux galion. Me tournant vers mes amies, pendant que le Professeur McGonagall avait le dos tourné, je leur chuchotai tout bas :

- L'une d'entre vous a-t-elle perdu un galion en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Un galion ? Reprit Matilda sincèrement surprise, non, enfin Tory tu sais bien qu'aucun élève ne garde d'argent dans le château.

- Je sais, dis-je devant les mines ébahies de mes trois amies, mais j'en ai trouvé un en sortant du cours et je me demandai s'il n'était pas à l'une d'entre vous.

- Fait voir, dit Lucy d'un ton neutre.

Je sortis la petite pièce de ma poche et l'exhibai devant mes amies qui l'observèrent attentivement. La faisant tourner entre mes doigts je m'arrêtai soudain en fronçant les sourcils. Susie et Lucy s'échangèrent un regard entendu, tandis que Matilda m'observa attentivement :

- Qu'y a-t-il Tory ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Je…je ne sais pas, dis-je perplexe en soupesant la pièce, je…je crois que c'est un faux.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Lucy.

- Ça n'existe pas les faux galions Tory, dit Susie surprise en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux à Lucy, allons tu dis des bêtises.

- Je t'assure que non, dis-je d'une voix assurée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est un faux ? Demanda Matilda perplexe.

- Il est trop léger pour être un vrai galion, dis-je perplexe, et regarde, il n'a pas de rainures sur l'extérieur.

- Mais Tory, c'est impossible de fabriquer de faux galions ! s'exclama Lucy.

Je la regardai et crut voir une lueur de panique dans ses yeux noisettes. Elle jeta des regards fébriles à Susie, qui semblait absorber par la contemplation de la pièce, que j'avais tendue à Matilda pour qu'elle l'examine d'un peu plus près. Elle me donna l'impression de retenir son souffle, tandis que ma meilleure amie, tournait et retournait la pièce entre ses doigts fins, les yeux plissés et la bouche pincée. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Je fis de rapides allers retours entre mes deux amies, la mine perplexe, en ayant la très nette impression qu'elles nous cachaient quelque chose.

- Je crois que tu as raison Tory, énonça lentement Matilda.

- Tu vois ! Triomphai-je en regardant Lucy qui se ratatina sur sa chaise.

- Miss Greengrass, Miss Whitehorn et Miss Montgomery, pouvez-vous nous faire l'insigne honneur d'être attentives? Claqua la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall, à moins que ce ne soit trop vous demander ?

- Pardon professeur, dis-je penaude en me retournant.

Je passai le reste du cours à prendre des notes sur la métamorphose du papier en poupée, l'esprit occupé par ce galion. C'était un faux j'en étais certaine, mais la question était pourquoi un élève de Poudlard se baladerait dans le château avec un faux galion ? Certes les frères Weasley, avaient lancé, avec succès, un petit commerce de produits de farces et attrapes magiques, mais à ma connaissance, ils ne faisaient pas dans la fausse monnaie. Le risque de finir à Azkaban était sans doute assez dissuasif. Je sortais du cours songeuse, Matilda pensive à mes côtés.

- Les frères Weasley confectionnent-ils des faux galions à ton avis ? lui demandai-je.

- Non, je ne pense pas, c'est ill…

- Mais oui voilà c'est ça ! S'exclama Lucy avant que Matilda n'ait pu répondre, tu as dû tomber sur un des produits de _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux _!

- Lucy a certainement raison, ce doit être un de leurs tours, renchérit Susie, un faux galion ? Pourquoi pas après tout, ça aurait pu être pire Tory, tu aurais pu tomber sur une pastille de gerbe ! Dit-elle avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire que je jugeai nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demandai-je incrédule.

- Oh tu sais ça fait partie de toute leur gamme de produits ! Tu manges une moitié du bonbon et hop ! tout à coup te voilà pris de nausées, expliqua Lucy.

- Mais c'est affreux ! S'exclama Matilda.

- Mais non Bêta ! Dit Susie en feignant l'exaspération, ça te permet seulement de rater les cours, une fois que tu es sorti de classe, tu n'as qu'à avaler l'autre moitié du bonbon et tous les symptômes disparaissent ! Et tu as aussi les pastilles nez-en-sang, qui ont un effet des plus spectaculaires ! Un garçon de Poufsouffle l'a essayé l'autre jour pendant les cours de Divination, cette pauvre Trelawney ne savait plus du tout quoi faire !

- Charmant, commentai-je.

- Bon, il faut qu'on vous laisse, dit subitement Lucy, Susie et moi, on doit aller à la bibliothèque pour finir notre thème astral.

- Ça a l'air passionnant ! Glissa Matilda avec un demi-sourire.

- Oh et bien si tu prévois quelques morts atroces, des peines insurmontables et un ou deux miracles tu es à peu près sûr d'avoir la moyenne, alors on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à obtenir une bonne note, expliqua Lucy d'un ton désinvolte.

- Et dire que vous êtes toutes les deux à Serdaigle ! M'apitoyai-je.

Elles partirent dans la direction opposée en riant aux éclats. Je les regardai s'éloigner, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. J'avais la très nette impression qu'elles mijotaient quelque chose toutes les deux, mais de là à savoir quoi ? Mystère…un mauvais pressentiment m'assaillit soudain, tandis que leurs silhouettes devenaient floues à l'autre bout du couloir. Pourquoi Susie et Lucy me cacheraient-elles quelque chose ? Elles étaient mes amies, mais une petite voix dans ma tête me souffla qu'il y avait des fossés que l'amitié ne pouvait combler à elle seule. Je fronçais les sourcils et soupirai. Non je devais sûrement rêver, j'imaginais des choses rien de plus.

- C'est encore ce galion qui te contrarie, me dit doucement Matilda en le retirant de sa poche ?

Elle l'avait caché quand McGonagall nous avait rappelés à l'ordre. Le regardant intensément elle finit par me le rendre, l'air préoccupé.

- Parce qu'il ne te préoccupe pas toi peut-être ? La taquinai-je.

- J'avoue que ça me laisse perplexe, répondit-elle tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la tour de Serdaigle, qui aurait intérêt à faire de faux galions ? Et dans quel but ?

- Je ne sais pas…mais, ma voix devînt soudainement hésitante tandis que je levai vers elle un regard inquiet, je crois que les filles nous cachent quelque chose, elles n'avaient pas l'air surprise quand j'en ai parlé, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elles ne nous disent pas.

- Alors je ne suis pas la seule à le penser, énonça Matilda d'une voix triste.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée pour nous regarder face à face. Il était rare que nous ne tombions pas d'accord, sur n'importe quel sujet, mais là, aujourd'hui, j'aurai aimé que Matilda mette en doute ma parole. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Nous poussâmes un long soupir inquiet, en nous demandant à quel moment, les filles avaient jugé bon de ne pas nous faire totalement confiance.

- Astoria ? Interpella Blaise depuis le fond du couloir.

Je me tournai vers la haute silhouette de l'adolescent, qui avançait d'un pas leste vers nous. Il m'adressa un sourire timide et salua Matilda, qui prit une jolie teinte rose, les yeux scintillants d'émerveillement. Depuis ce jour, où il avait assisté à ma « correction » musclée par Malefoy, Blaise avait pris l'habitude de venir me parler de temps à autre, le plus souvent quand j'étais seule à la bibliothèque. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait jamais de grandes conversations profondes sur la nature humaines, mais plutôt d'un échange poli et bref. J'étais assez surprise de le voir me parler ici, dans ce couloir bondé, où subitement toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées à sa vue. Comme à son habitude, il ne laissa absolument rien paraître, qui eût pu trahir une quelconque satisfaction d'être à ce point le centre de l'attention, même si je soupçonnais que c'était loin de lui déplaire.

- Euh…Blaise, voici Matilda Montgomery, ma meilleure amie, dis-je dans une tentative maladroite de présentation subtile.

- Matilda, dit-il d'une voix grave et charmeuse.

- Gnhumpf, articula péniblement ma meilleure amie qui semblait soudainement être prisonnière de sa gorge.

- Astoria, dit-il après avoir adressé un sourire éclatant à mon amie qui reprit une magnifique teinte pivoine, je suis venu te cher, Daphnée voudrait te voir.

- Daphnée ? Repris-je éberluée.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il, ça a l'air assez urgent apparemment.

- Et depuis quand tu es le messager personnel de ma sœur ? Demandai-je sceptique.

- Depuis qu'elle me demande gentiment, et puis tu avais le choix entre moi et Parkinson, annonça-t-il d'une voix détachée.

Je me tournai vers Matilda, qui me rassura, si elle ne s'était pas perdue en trois ans, il y avait peu de chance que ça se produise maintenant. A contrecœur, en lui adressant un sourire contrit je suivis le Serpentard. Voilà autre chose, pensai-je. D'abord Susie et Lucy qui font des cachotteries et maintenant Daphnée qui veut me voir ! Pourtant je n'avais rien fais récemment qui eût pu la mettre dans tous ses états. Depuis que Malefoy m'avait collé la frousse du siècle, je n'avais eu pas le moindre contact avec les Serpentards. Même, Pansy, ne me gratifiait plus de ses légendaires remarques caustiques. A croire que j'étais devenue transparente, ce qui, en un sens, n'était pas plus mal.

- Alors, little Greengrass, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Blaise d'un ton joyeux en traversant les couloirs à grandes enjambées.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! râlai-je, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Malefoy.

- Et ça te déplaît ?

- T'as même pas idée !

- Bon, dit-il d'un ton à peine plus sérieux, tu sais Malefoy n'est pas si méchant que ça quand on le connait.

- Je n'ai pas du tout envie de le connaître, répliquai-je d'un ton ferme.

Blaise pouffa et m'entraîna à toute allure dans le couloir. Mais il y avait apparemment une chose que le Serpentard n'avait pas prise en compte : ma maladresse. Au moment où il bifurqua sur la droite pour prendre les escaliers menant au deuxième étage, je me pris les pieds dans le tapis et m'effondrai lourdement dans un fracas phénoménal sur l'armure de Boris le Hagard, qui me tomba dessus, m'assommant à moitié. Mes livres volèrent partout autour de moi, et, comble de malchance, mon livre de soins aux créatures magiques réussit à arracher sa lanière et entreprit de me poursuivre tous crocs dehors, histoire de goûter mes mollets. Blaise se tourna prestement et lança un sortilège informulé qui immobilisa le livre.

- Quelle catastrophe tu fais ! Se moqua-t-il dans un rire homérique en contemplant l'ensemble des dégâts.

- Oh ça va ! Râlai-je rouge de honte.

- Soins aux créatures magiques hein ? Dit-il avec un sourire de connaisseur en saisissant le livre, t'inquiètes on est tous passé par là, toi aussi tu pourras frimer l'année prochaine ! Hagrid aurait mieux fait de rester garde-chasse si tu veux mon avis.

J'étais bien d'accord avec lui. Certes Hagrid était très gentil et il rendait de nombreux services à l'école, mais c'était un professeur désastreux ! Il s'était mis en tête de nous faire élever comme projet de vie de classe, une créature qu'il avait appelé Gorgo. La « Gorgo » en question était en fait un croisement des plus dangereux entre une sphinge des montagnes cracheuse, son venin mortel était propulsé à une vitesse folle et agissait comme un acide surpuissant, et un céphalopode dont la carapace me faisait penser à de la Corne d'Eruptif. Autrement dit, un cocktail détonnant, dans tous les sens du terme ! Au moindre contact, on risquait soit d'être empoisonné, soit d'exploser, au choix…

- Tu as un problème pour tenir sur tes pieds ? Me demanda Blaise avec un sourire béat.

- Mes problèmes de motricité ne regardent que moi, répliquai-je, aide moi plutôt à ramasser mes livres au lieu de japper comme une hyène.

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Siffla-t-il faussement impressionner.

- Non, dis-je en souriant, moi je rugis, je suis un oiseau qui peut rugir, déclarai-je, enfin…selon Matilda.

- La petite blonde adorable qui ne jure que par moi ? Dit-il d'un ton détaché en me tendant mon livre de Métamorphose.

- Co…comment tu…

- Oh Astoria ne sois pas si choquée veux-tu ? Ajouta-t-il amusé, je te promets de ne jamais en profiter.

Il m'adressa un sourire charmeur qui me laissa de marbre. Ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant ! Visiblement ce n'était pas la modestie qui l'étouffait ! Je ramassais mes affaires à toutes vitesse en finissant de me dépêtrer de l'amure de ce bon vieux Boris, quelle idée au passage d'avoir mis cette relique ici, et me relevai aussi vite que possible, préservant au maximum le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Blaise, amusé par mon manège, me regarda faire les bras croisé, une jubilation à peine dissimulée planté dans ses yeux noirs. Je détournai la tête boudeuse et m'apprêtai à reprendre mon chemin quand il m'interpella à nouveau.

- Astoria, chantonna-t-il mesquin, tu as oublié ton galion.

Je me retournai brusquement et failli le heurter de plein fouet. Stupéfait, il recula, intrigué par ce soudain élan de ma part. Bien vite, je tendis la main pour me saisir de la petite pièce, mais mon changement d'attitude dû mettre la puce à l'oreille du rusé Serpentard. Il tendit le bras bien haut, pour éviter que je ne m'en empare et me darda d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Pourquoi tant d''empressement tout à coup ?

- Pour rien, dis-je exaspérée, dans ma famille on dit qu'un galion c'est un galion et l'argent ça se conserve.

- Tiens donc ! S'étonna-t-il circonspect.

Il observa attentivement la pièce, la faisant tourner plusieurs fois entre ses longs doigts fins l'examinant et la soupesant avec précaution. Il me lança un regard interrogateur avant de me la rendre. L'intensité de ses yeux noirs me fit ciller, et c'est avec une main tremblante que je récupérai le mystérieux galion.

- Tu es au courant j'imagine, qu'il s'agit d'un faux Astoria ? Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Oui marmottai-je.

- Curieux, je n'aurai pas pensé que tu lances dans le trafic de fausse monnaie, ni dans l'escroquerie…on vous apprend de drôles de choses à Serdaigle. Pourtant, tu n'es pas à plaindre financièrement, tes parents sont loin d'être dans le besoin, je ne sais pas comment ils réagiraient si d'aventure, quelqu'un venait à les informer des étranges objets que tu transportes dans ton petit sac d'écolière.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! Blêmis-je.

- Non évidemment, répondit-il surpris, dans la mesure où ça ne me concerne pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en mêlerais, mais tu peux être sûre que Daphnée, elle n'hésitera pas une seule seconde avant d'envoyer Snowy prévenir tes parents.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! M'emportai-je paniquée, cette fausse pièce n'est pas à moi, je l'ai trouvé !

- Trouvé ? Reprit-il surpris, où ça ?

- Dans la salle de classe d'Ombrage, à la fin du cours, je pense que quelqu'un l'a fait tomber de son sac, je l'ai ramassé pour la rendre à cette personne.

- Que voilà une action charitable ! Sourit Blaise caustique, il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de la laisser sur le bureau d'Ombrage ?

- Non, confessai-je, je pensais qu'elle était à l'une de mes amies.

- Je vois.

C'est alors que je ressentis un léger picotement dans la main qi se transforma vite en brûlure. Poussant un cri de douleur, j'ouvris légèrement ma paume, le temps pour Blaise de la saisir et de la porter face à son visage glacé. Surpris, nous regardâmes la pièce changer peu à peu d'aspect, jusqu'à ce que les nombres 15-04 apparaissent distinctement en rouge sur le galion. Abasourdie, je regardai Blaise sans comprendre tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Blaise ?

- Un moyen de communication très efficace, répondit-il d'une voix absente, les yeux fixés sur le galion.


	8. serpenter d'une énigme à l'autre

Blaise garda le galion qu'il glissa dans sa poche et nous reprîmes notre route en direction des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Je m'étonnai de me trouver là, imaginant fort mal ma sœur s'enfermer dans le lieu hanté par le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde. Et pourtant, quand Blaise ouvrit la porte, Daphnée fondit sur moi, comme un oiseau de proie, les yeux écarquillés :

- Mais où est-ce que tu étais ? S'écria-t-elle avec des accents de panique dans la voix, ça fait plus d'une heure que je t'attends !

- Euh…je…commençai-je sous le coup de la surprise, en lançant des regards éperdus à mon guide.

- On a été un peu retardé, intervînt Blaise avec douceur, Astoria a voulu faire plus ample connaissance avec Boris le Hagard, je t'expliquerai plus tard, dit-il sur un ton décontracté face à la mine indécise de ma sœur.

Sans autre forme de procès, ma sœur me tira violemment le bras pour m'attirer à l'intérieur des toilettes. Blaise nous suivis en silence, et ferma doucement la porte. Sortant sa baguette, Daphnée insonorisa les murs. Je regardai abasourdie les flots jaunâtres du sort se répandre tout autour de nous. Etant donné les précautions qu'elle prenait, Daphnée voulait sans doute me faire part de quelque chose de très important. Voire de grave. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu la contraindre à m'adresser la parole, elle qui s'ingéniait depuis trois ans à m'ignorer royalement, si ce n'est un évènement dramatique? Soudain prise de panique, j'imaginais le pire alors que ma sœur finissait son sortilège avec fébrilité.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Daphnée ? Demandai-je après un long silence insoutenable.

- Tory, dit-elle d'une petite voix inquiète que je ne lui connaissais pas, je…j'ai reçu une lettre des parents aujourd'hui.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, elle regardait fixement ses pieds le visage barré d'un pli angoissé qui me donna la chair de poule. Mon estomac se contracta douloureusement alors que mes pensées se tournaient vers mon petit frère. Malefoy avait-il décidé de mettre ses menaces à exécution et d'envoyer Fenrir Greyback pourchasser Tomin ? Je déglutis péniblement alors que ma respiration devenait plus hachée. Adossé à la porte des toilettes, les bras croisés, Blaise observait la scène les sourcils froncés. Le mutisme de Daphnée nous contraignait l'un l'autre à faire des suppositions des plus inquiétantes. Lui lançant un regard inquiet, je le vis lentement s'approcher de ma sœur pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule. Sursautant, Daphnée le regarda les yeux hagards et lui adressa un sourire timide.

- Daphnée, dis-je alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi, cette lettre des parents, que disait-elle ? Est-ce qu'il s'agît de Tomin ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose c'est ça ? Dis-je d'une voix fébrile.

- Tomin ? Reprit-elle surprise, non, non il va bien.

Je vis distinctement des larmes perler au coin de ses grands yeux verts. A cet instant précis, elle n'était plus la petite peste de Serpentard, qui dominait tout le monde avec hauteur et suffisance. Elle ne ressemblait plus à cette image froide et hautaine à laquelle elle m'avait habituée depuis que j'étais à l'école. Non, enfermé dans les toilettes des filles, Daphnée n'était ni plus ni moins que la petite fille que je vénérais enfant, celle qui croyait dur comme fer que nous étions des princesses. Une petite fille éplorée cependant, et passablement terrifiée. M'approchant d'elle je posais avec douceur mes mains sur ses épaules et me penchai pour capter son regard perdu. Avec toute la patience dont j'étais capable, et réprimant mes propres angoisses, je lui adressai un sourire encourageant, espérant ainsi attirer ses confidences.

- Astoria, sanglota-t-elle, je…je suis fiancée, finit-elle par articuler d'une voix aigüe avant de s'effondrer en pleurs.

Je mis un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'elle me disait. Fiancée ? A quinze ans ? Derrière elle, Blaise ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes. Mais c'était trop tôt ! Beaucoup trop tôt, même pour des Sangs-Purs. Mère n'avait été officiellement fiancée qu'à dix-sept ans. Je restai planté devant ma sœur, ahurie, incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Daphnée était trop jeune ! Ma sœur se jeta dans mes bras inconsolable et pleura de plus belle devant mon inertie. Mécaniquement je refermai mes bras autour d'elle, en adressant à Blaise une supplique silencieuse, un appel à l'aide auquel il ne put répondre. Lui aussi visiblement, ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle, et semblait plonger dans ses propres pensées.

- Je…je n'avais personne à qui en parler, tenta de se justifier ma sœur secouée de larmes, Pansy et les autres n'en savent rien, elles se seraient sans doute moquer de moi ! Je…je n'ai que toi, s'écria-t-elle avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur mon épaule.

Pendant un instant, l'idée de la planter là et de la laisser à son triste sort, me traversa l'esprit. Elle était fiancée et réalisait que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus ? C'était tragique pour elle, certes, mais en quoi cela me concernait-il ? Il fallait qu'elle soit dans une situation dramatique pour qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle avait une sœur ? La belle affaire ! Je fis taire cette partie de moi en regardant le visage perdu de ma sœur. Quelle ironie ! Elle avait toujours espéré suivre les traces de Mère et maintenant qu'elle était en bonne voie, elle réalisait que ce ne serait sans doute pas si simple. Tous les hommes ne ressemblaient pas à Père. Et Drago Malefoy devait certainement être son exact opposé. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, alors que je réalisai que cette abominable brute arrogante était en passe de devenir mon beau-frère. Il était froid, cruel, vaniteux et machiavélique à ses heures perdues. Un monstre en somme, que ma sœur devrait supporter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de nos parents pour abandonner leur fille aînée à un sort si peu enviable ?

- Daphnée, commençai-je sur un ton que j'espérai apaisant, comment est-ce possible, tu n'as que quinze ans ! Comment les parents ont-ils pu déjà te trouver un fiancé ?

- Je…je ne sais pas, sanglota-t-elle.

- Mais tu es beaucoup trop jeune ! Si tu veux, proposai-je d'une voix hésitante, j'écrirai à Père, pour démêler cette affaire. Est-ce que tu as sur toi la lettre que tu as reçue ?

Elle hocha la tête en réprimant un nouvel accès de larmes et sorti de sa poche, un papier verdâtre qu'elle me tendit d'une main tremblante. Je la dépliais d'une main tremblante et reconnut l'écriture élégante de Père.

_Ma chère fille,_

_Cette lettre risque de te surprendre, mais sache que mon but n'est pas de te causer de la peine. Loin de là. Lorsque tu es née, ta mère et moi nous sommes sentis comblés, par la grâce que Merlin nous faisait, d'avoir une enfant en bonne santé et aussi charmante. Daphnée tu as toujours été une petite fille obéissante et douce. Je regrette bien sûr qu'avec le temps, ta relation avec ta sœur se soit détériorée, mais je suis à peu près certain, que si tu as besoin de soutien, et tu en auras besoin, Astoria fera tout son possible pour être à tes côtés. Ne t'en détournes pas ma fille, car la nouvelle que je vais t'apprendre, risque d'être assez éprouvante. _

_Depuis le jour où vous êtes nées toi et ta sœur, j'ai toujours eu vos intérêts à cœur. Avec votre mère, nous avons fait en sorte que vous puissiez bénéficier de la meilleure éducation possible, que jamais vous ne puissiez manquer de quoique ce soit et que, dans l'avenir, vos intérêts et votre confort soient le souci premier de vos futurs conjoints. Pendant des années, j'ai recherché le meilleur parti possible pour toi. Estimant que ma fille, méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux, j'ai recherché, un fiancé qui serait digne de notre famille et qui aurait à cœur de prendre soin de toi. Je ne te cache pas que pendant un moment, j'avais espéré contracter une alliance avec les Malefoy, mais il semblerait que Lucius est d'autres projets pour son fils. Des projets qui sont en désaccord total avec nos valeurs._

_Il n'y aura donc aucune alliance possible avec les Malefoy, ni pour toi, ni pour Astoria. Je m'y refuse et m'y opposerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je connais ton affection pour Drago, mais ma chère Daphnée, ces tendresses adolescentes sont comme les fleurs d'été. Elles se fanent avant même l'arrivée de l'automne. Je t'ai choisi un parti plus sûr et plus respectable, à mon sens. Theophilius Flint, est un jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui vient d'entrer dans les affaires de son père, qui ambitionne de le voir lui succéder. C'est un cousin éloigné de Marcus Flint, ton ancien camarade de Serpentard qui se marie cet été. Nous sommes d'ailleurs conviés à cette union où tu seras présenté officiellement en tant que fiancée. Theophilius m'a fait une très forte impression, et, je puis te garantir qu'il sera un époux des plus dévoués. La cérémonie des fiançailles aura lieu au début de l'été dans notre manoir, comme la tradition l'exige. Après quoi, tu iras, à chaque vacances passer quelques jours dans ta future belle-famille, afin que Mrs Flint puisse t'enseigner les usages de leur maison._

_Ton père, Hector Greengrass._

Ainsi donc tout était déjà décidé. Daphnée serait fiancée que cela lui plaise ou non. Je lus et relus la lettre de Père, incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. A mes côtés les sanglots de Daphnée commençaient à s'estomper, tandis que Blaise m'observait avec une acuité intense. Elle ne serait pas mariée à Malefoy. C'était en soi une surprise, tant leur couple faisait sensation dans les couloirs du château. Père s'y opposait catégoriquement, une chose plutôt rare chez lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce que Lucius Malefoy avait fait ou dit pour que Père renonce à ce projet, auquel il semblait beaucoup tenir pourtant. Leur implication auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, devait avoir sans doute pesé dans la balance…

- Je…je ne veux pas, dit Daphnée sur un ton farouche, je ne ferais pas ce qu'il dit, je ne me marierai pas avec ce Theophilius machin-chose !

- J'ai bien peur que tu n'es pas le choix Daphnée, dis-je avec douceur.

- Theophilius ? Reprit Blaise, ainsi donc tu ne te maries pas avec Malefoy ? Il semblait sincèrement surpris.

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle furieuse, Père refuse que je me marie avec Drago sous prétexte qu'il est en « désaccord » avec son père ! C'est n'importe quoi, les Malefoy sont le meilleur parti qui soit et voilà que Père décide subitement de les ignorer ! Il fait ça uniquement pour me gâcher la vie ! Drago ne sera pas d'accord de toute façon, affirma-t-elle avec hauteur, quand il le saura il fera tout pour faire plier Père, j'en suis sûre ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, nous nous entendons à merveille lui et moi, il ne peut pas en être autrement, nous sommes fait pour être ensemble ! S'écria-t-elle à bout de souffle alors que ses larmes revenaient.

- Si tu le dis, marmottai-je d'une voix hésitante.

Je comprenais soudain ce qui avait Daphnée dans tous ses états. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir été fiancée qui l'avait choquée, que celui de ne pas l'être au grand Drago Malefoy. Je la regardai éberluée, me demandant si elle avait conscience de ce que le terme de mariage impliquait. A l'évidence non, à en juger par sa mine furieuse. Se pouvait-il que la seule chose qui l'intéresse soit la fortune de son futur conjoint et sa beauté ? Il fallait le croire. Certes Drago remplissait à merveille ces deux critères, mais on ne vit pas avec un physique, aussi avantageux soit-il, ni avec un portefeuille. Je me pris soudain d'affection pour ce pauvre Theophilius que je ne connaissais pas. Il avait fait forte impression à Père, or c'était un fait suffisamment rare pour attirer ma curiosité. Il devait sans doute être très intéressant ce jeune homme, pour que Père l'encense à ce point.

- Tu m'entends Blaise ? Dit Daphnée dans un regain d'énergie venu d'on ne sait où, je suis sûre que Drago prendra mon parti, il a besoin de moi, il ne laissera pas Père faire ce qu'il veut.

- Franchement Daphnée, tenta de la modérer le Serpentard, je doute fort que Malefoy se lance dans une croisade romantico-héroïque pour empêcher ton futur mariage avec le cousin de Flint. Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Malefoy, et sincèrement en dehors de lui-même, il faut bien admettre qu'il aime très peu de choses.

- Il m'aime moi ! S'écria Daphnée avec force.

- Daphnée je te déconseille très fortement d'ébruiter cette histoire, glissai-je d'une voix calme.

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec hauteur.

- D'abord parce que comme l'a fait remarquer Blaise, Drago est un adolescent de quinze ans, et que ce n'est pas un âge où les garçons aiment s'engager, je ne dis pas qu'il n'éprouve rien pour toi, ajoutai-je avec précipitation en voyant sa bouche s'ouvrir prête à répliquer, je dis juste que c'est un adolescent. Il y a fort peu de chance qu'il pense déjà au mariage. Et même si c'était le cas, je doute qu'il ait l'influence suffisante pour faire changer d'avis son père et le nôtre. Enfin je rajouterai que tes fiançailles ne sont pas encore officielles, ce qui est en soit problématique. Car si tu lances un scandale, et le fait d'impliquer Malefoy en créera sûrement un, tu risques de froisser les Flint qui pourront reprendre alors leur promesse d'engagement à Père. Et ta situation risque de devenir des plus précaires, parce que si Malefoy ne t'épouses pas derrière, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu te retrouves seule.

Ma sœur me considéra un long moment en silence, en réfléchissant à mes propos. Blaise me remercia silencieusement alors que Daphnée réfléchissait les yeux réduites en une fente minuscule, où brillait toujours un éclat vert de colère. Au bout d'un long silence elle reprit la parole d'une voix plus calme.

- Je crois que tu as raison Tory, énonça-t-elle avec lenteur en faisant claquer sa langue.

- Merlin soit loué, marmonna Blaise.

- Je parlerai à Père en rentrant à la maison durant les prochaines vacances, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra, il ne peut pas gâcher mon bonheur comme ça, affirma-t-elle avant de se tourner vers moi pour m'adresser un sourire doux, merci Tory, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait sans toi.

Sur ceux, elle partit d'un pas léger et disparut dans le couloir. Je soupirai en la voyant s'éloigner. Daphnée serait toujours une chipie, quoiqu'il arrive, mais une chipie avec un cœur, qui fonctionnait bizarrement certes, mais un cœur. Elle n'avait pas jugé bon de s'excuser pour ces trois années de calvaire qu'elle et ses amies m'avaient fait subir, ce qui en soit n'était pas très surprenant. Daphnée ignorait ce qu'était une excuse, elle n'avait jamais l'impression de faire du mal aux autres. Elle était tellement préoccupée par son nombril qu'elle ne voyait jamais pourquoi elle devait s'intéresser au monde qui l'entourait. Ça ne me surprenait pas vraiment, mais j'espérais que pour une fois, elle garde en mémoire ce souvenir et empêche désormais cette peste de Parkinson et sa bande de se moquer de moi.

- Un sacré phénomène ta sœur, souffla Blaise ahuri, comment font les filles pour passer d'une émotion à une autre en l'espace d'une demi-seconde ?

- C'est un des plus grands mystères de l'univers Blaise, si je te le révélais je risquerai gros.

- Je vois dit-il, en ouvrant la porte pour me laisser passer, en tout cas je suis admiratif de ton calme et de ton sang-froid, ce raisonnement a vraiment eu le don de la calmer. C'était d'une efficacité redoutable.

- Je suis à Serdaigle Blaise, le raisonnement c'est notre spécialité.

- Je persiste à croire que tu aurais fait une excellente Serpentard.

Nous nous engageâmes dans le couloir en riant. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à l'avenir de Daphnée. En serait-il de même pour moi ? Recevrai-je un jour une lettre de Père, m'annonçant qu'il avait conclu un accord avec telle ou telle famille ? Mon rire s'étouffa dans ma gorge alors que je m'imaginais à la place de Daphnée, tentant d'expliquer ma détresse à mes amies. Matilda compatirait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, mais qu'en était-il de Lucy et Susie ? Elles ne comprendraient sans doute pas, elles ne verraient pas en quoi se serait un problème pour moi de refuser une offre de mariage.

- Astoria ? Interrogea Blaise en me dévisageant, ça ne va pas ?

- Non, non, répondis-je précipitamment, c'est juste que…enfin je me demandais si ça se passerait de la même manière pour moi, tu sais, expliquai-je, l'annonce des fiançailles.

- C'est possible, soupira-t-il, après tout on nous fiance alors que nous sommes encore à l'école, je vois difficilement comment nos parents pourraient nous l'annoncer autrement.

- N'empêche on est tellement jeune ! Mes amies font des tas de projets pour l'avenir, elles veulent voir le monde, faire des études, explorer tout un tas de choses…dès fois, dis-je d'une vois hésitante, j'essaye d'imaginer comment ça serait si…nous aussi nous avions tout le temps que nous voulions, si nous pouvions faire nos propres choix, choisir la personne avec laquelle on veut se marier, choisir notre métier…

- Etre comme les autres tu veux dire ? Chuchota Blaise.

- Oui, quand je regarde les gens de ma maison, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il y a un fossé entre eux et moi, dis-je d'une voix triste.

- C'est sans doute parce que c'est le cas, répliqua-t-il d'une lasse, nous n'avons pas la même vie que les autres, pas les mêmes objectifs, c'est sans doute pour éviter de devenir amère trop vite qu'on évite de fréquenter le commun, tu aurais sans doute été plus heureuse à Serpentard.

Il s'arrêta dans le couloir déserté et me considéra d'un air songeur. Il semblait presque triste, à cet instant précis. Par bien des aspects, Blaise me fit penser à Père, il y avait bizarrement des accents de vérité déchirants dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Je le trouvais étonnement ouvert d'esprit pour un Sang-Pur attaché à l'idéologie du sang. Il me sourit avant de plonger la main dans sa poche pour en sortir le fameux galion. Le faisant tourner entre ces doigts, nous nous rendîmes compte que les chiffres écrits en rouge vif avaient disparus et que la pièce avait retrouvé un aspect commun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Blaise ? Demandai-je étonné, les chiffres ont disparu.

- Je crois que tu as mis la main sur l'outil de communication d'un groupe d'élèves qui donnent des sueurs froides à la Brigade Inquisitoriale depuis pas mal de temps.

- Je te demande pardon ? Articulai ébahie.

- Depuis quelques mois, on s'est rendu compte que Potter et ses poteaux se comportaient de manière louche, ils se réunissaient à plusieurs, faisaient des messes basses et s'interrompaient pour lancer des coups d'œil anxieux au premier Serpentard qui pointait le bout de son nez dans leur espace vital.

- Oui pour des Gryffondor effectivement c'est suspect, claquai-je caustique.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, on s'est vite rendu compte qu'ils complotaient quelque chose, Malefoy passait son temps à serpenter les couloirs du septième étage, sans arriver à leur mettre la main dessus, ce qui a eu le don d'envenimer encore davantage un caractère qu'il a au naturel déjà insupportable.

- La manière dont tu parles de ton meilleur ami est assez surprenante, répliquai-je cynique, et dire que tu m'as dit qu'il n'était pas si méchant que ça ! Tu n'as pas le sentiment de te contredire Zabini ?

- Pas tant que ça, répondit-il amusé, il peut être sympathique, quand Potter n'est pas dans les parages. Quoiqu'il en soit, Drago était persuadé que les potes du Balafré devaient sans doute communiquer entre eux à l'aide d'un objet magique, seulement il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Tant qu'à savoir ce qu'ils font au septième étage, ça demeure encore un mystère.

Je le regardais interdite. Le septième étage…ça me disait quelque chose. Je regardai Blaise avec une mine incrédule. Etait-ce donc là, la seule préoccupation des Serpentard ? Gâcher la vie d'Harry Potter ? Il fallait croire que oui, vu la moue contrariée qu'il affichait. Le septième étage…Matilda m'en avait parlé en première année, il y avait quelque chose de fascinant au septième étage. Elle avait lu plusieurs fois l'Histoire de Poudlard, elle avait découvert quelque chose dans le livre…

- La Salle des objets cachés, soufflai-je alors qu'une illumination me traversait l'esprit.

- Hein ? Demanda Blaise sans comprendre.

- La Salle des objets cachés, on en parle dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, Matilda pense qu'elle se situe au septième étage, elle n'apparaît que quand on en a besoin et contient toujours ce que l'on recherche.

Blaise me regarda stupéfait, une lueur émerveillée se dessinant sur son visage d'ébène. Il me regarda avec un sourire appréciateur avant de regarder le galion, visiblement ravi.

- Tu es plutôt doué pour les énigmes, petite Astoria, dit-il admiratif, il faut reconnaître que c'est ingénieux, très ingénieux, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi en tournant le galion entre ses doigts, sans doute une idée de Granger…

- Blaise, qu'est-ce que Potter peut faire dans la Salle des objets cachés ?

- C'est ce que l'on va découvrir incessamment sous peu, musa-t-il avec un sourire torve.

- Il…il ne va rien lui arriver de mal n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je inquiète.

- Non, me rassura-t-il sans se départir de son air rusé, Ombrage veut juste savoir ce qu'il peut bien traficoter avec son fan-club.

Il m'adressa un sourire charmeur et me gratifia d'un clin en faisant lançant le galion qu'il rattrapa d'un geste net et précis. Je ne comprenais pas ce soudain élan de bonne humeur. Je l'avais aidé à résoudre une énigme, certes, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver sa réaction exagérée et bizarrement, je me dis que Potter risquait d'avoir de gros problèmes par ma faute. Or il était de notoriété publique que la patience d'écoute que nécessite ne plaidoirie n'était pas la vertu première des Gryffondor.

- ASTORIA !

Je me tournai brusquement et vis Susie et Lucy me foncer dessus à toute vitesse. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Blaise, enfouir le galion dans l'une des poches de son uniforme et cacher sa joie nouvelle, sous un masque d'impassibilité. S'il s'était montré charmeur avec Matilda qui était de Sang-Pur, il ne le serait pas avec mes deux autres amies, l'une étant de Sang-Mêlée, l'autre étant considérée comme une Traître à son sang. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours me souffla ma conscience. Les filles le foudroyèrent du regard et se placèrent à mes côtés.

- Astoria qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec lui ? Glapit Lucy les yeux exorbités.

- Euh…c'est une longue histoire, dis-je d'un ton embarrassé.

- Mais pourquoi tu traînes encore avec ce Serpentard ? Reprit-elle un ton au-dessus.

- Le Serpentard, intervînt Blaise d'un ton calme et froid, est juste à côté de vous et croyez-le ou non il est capable d'entendre tout ce qui se dit. Si vous devez parler de moi, tâchez au moins de m'appeler par mon nom : je suis Blaise Zabini.

- Lucy Coburn, répliqua la minuscule rouquine avec froideur.

- Susie Whitehorn, poursuivit sur le même ton mon amie en le foudroyant de ses yeux bleus aciers.

- Whitehorn ? Reprit Blaise étonné.

- Quoi ? Claqua, la voix de Susie avec une froideur polaire, mon nom te pause un problème peut-être ?

- Pas le moins du monde, rétorqua Blaise, mais je te conseille d'être prudente, après tout tu es une Sang-Mêlée, et les temps vont singulièrement se durcir pour ceux qui sont issus des Moldus.

- C'est une menace ? Hurla Lucy alors que je regardais Blaise avec des yeux ronds.

- Une mise en garde, rectifia Blaise d'une voix glaciale, mais à l'évidence, je vois que je parle à de parfaites ignorantes, constata-t-il surpris, je serais toi Whitehorn j'étudierais d'un peu plus près mon arbre généalogique, tu pourrais faire des découvertes intéressantes, angoissantes certes, mais intéressantes. A moins que tu ne décides de t'abonner à la Gazette du Sorcier…

Et c'est sur cette remarque sibylline qu'il nous laissa planter là Je le regardai s'éloigner de son pas tranquille, les mains dans les poches en sifflotant, en me demandant quelle mouche l'avait piquée Que voulait-il dire par là ? Blaise avait un don particulier pour glisser des remarques pleines de sous-entendus, sans nécessairement se donner la peine de les expliquer. Lucy et Susie pestèrent contre cet abominable Serpentard raciste et prétentieux, et m'entraînèrent vers la tour de Serdaigle. Blaise venait de lancer un nouveau mystère, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Après tout, j'adorais les énigmes.


	9. Tristesse

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Zabini dans ce couloir Tory ? Interrogea Susie avec un ton inquisiteur.

- Il m'a amené voir Daphnée, soupirai-je lasse, elle voulait me voir pour me parler.

- Ta sœur ? S'étonna Lucy, pourquoi voudrait-elle subitement te parler, alors qu'elle s'applique à ignorer ton existence depuis trois ans ? Demanda-t-elle toute aussi soupçonneuse que Susie.

Impuissante je levai les yeux vers ma chère Matilda qui se mordit la lèvre en m'adressant un regard contrit. Ces questions revenaient sans cesse depuis deux jours. J'avais beau leur avoir dit et répété ce que je savais, les filles ne parvenaient pas à me croire. Et pour cause ! La Brigade Inquisitoriale avait enfin réussie à mettre la main sur l'Armée de Dumbledore, organisée par Harry Potter et ses amis de Gryffondor. Une des leurs les avait visiblement trahis et la sanction réservée par Ombrage avait été terrible. Tous les membres du groupe avaient hérité d'une retenue tous les soirs où, la directrice de Poudlard, qui venait de se voir attribuer le poste de Dumbledore, les faisaient copier des lignes. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise à Matilda et à moi de voir Lucy et Susie les mains scarifiées, barrées d'une inscription sanguinolente, indiquant « je ne dois pas mentir » sur la paume.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne nous en avez jamais parlé ? M'emportai-je contre elles après leur première soirée passée dans la salle de classe d'Ombrage à écrire des lignes.

- C'était un secret Tory, on ne devait pas le divulguer comme ça, expliqua Susie.

- « Le divulguer comme ça » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu penses que j'en aurai parlé à tout le château peut-être ? Poursuivis-je d'un ton aigre.

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais on savait que tu ne serais pas d'accord.

- Et elle aurait eu raison ! Intervînt Matilda d'une voix sévère, en préparant deux coupelles d'Essence de Murlap pour apaiser la morsure de leurs coupures. Non mais franchement, quelle idée ridicule !

- Ecoute Ombrage est une calamité comme prof, on a appris aucun sortilège de défense avec elle depuis le début de l'année, se justifia Susie, or, Tu-sais-qui est de retour, il faut qu'on soit capable de se défendre, qu'on soit prête au moment où il frappera. Contrairement à vous deux, moi et Lucy nous ne sommes pas considérées comme des Sangs-Purs, on peut donc représenter des cibles potentiels, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant alors que Matilda s'appliquait à recouvrir sa main de l'onguent, Potter ne faisait rien de plus que de nous apprendre des techniques qu'il maîtrisait lui-même ! Qui plus est aucun de ses sortilèges n'étaient dangereux, il s'agissait juste de nous familiariser avec des gestes de bases.

- Mais vous n'avez pas réfléchi une seule seconde aux conséquences ? Arguai-je d'une voix aigüe. Comment est-ce que vous avez pu vous lancer dans une entreprise aussi périlleuse ! Regardez la somme d'ennuis que ça vous a attiré ? Si c'étaient des cours de défense contre les forces du mal que vous vouliez avoir, il y avait d'autres moyens de les obtenir ! Vous êtes au courant que l'écrasante majorité des professeurs de Poudlard donnent des cours de rattrapages et de soutien ? Criai-je.

- Non, figure-toi que non ! Explosa Lucy, tout ce qu'on voulait c'était être en mesure de se défendre si on se faisait attaquer ! Avec des sortilèges efficaces, pas des textes à copier !

- Par Merlin, nous n'avons que treize ans ! Pourquoi Les Mangemorts s'intéresseraient-ils à un groupe d'adolescentes ? Vous n'avez jamais réfléchi à ça ? C'est totalement ridicule, quel intérêt une bande de collégiennes pourraient avoir aux yeux de Vous-savez-qui ? Lança Matilda exaspérée.

- Ça vous va bien à vous de dire ça ! Rétorqua Lucy rouge de colère, vous n'auriez rien à craindre si à l'avenir lui et ses Mangemorts venaient à prendre le pouvoir ! Bien sûr, vous êtes toutes les deux de parfaites petites Sangs-Purs. Que vous importe que demain matin les Mangemorts fassent régner la terreur, ils ne toucheront pas à un seul de vos cheveux. Mais les autres vous y avez pensé ? Dit-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds pour nous foudroyer du regard, non bien sûr ! Comment Astoria Greengrass pourrait-elle s'intéresser à ce qui est inférieure à elle ? Tu sais, ajouta-elle furieuse, je trouve ça étonnant que l'AD ait été découverte à peine deux jours après que tu es trouvé le faux galion. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est toi qui as soufflé à Blaise l'idée d'aller asticoter cette andouille de Marietta Edgecombe pour qu'elle parle à Ombrage. Après tout, vous êtes du même monde tous les deux hein ? Tous les Sangs-Purs sont plus ou moins copains ! T'avais soi-disant rendez-vous avec ta sœur ? Mon œil ! Daphnée te regarde même pas la figure, et je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi.

- LUCY ! Rugirent Susie et Matilda d'une même voix épouvantée.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'y as pas réfléchis, dit-elle à l'attention de Susie, c'est pourtant toi qui a refusé catégoriquement de la mettre au courant pour l'AD !

- Pardon ? Dis-je d'une voix morte en les regardant l'une et l'autre sans comprendre.

- Et oui Tory, poursuivit Lucy d'une voix dure, ça fait cinq mois qu'on se rend aux réunions de l'AD, et tu vois à aucun moment on a voulu te mettre au courant, tu es trop proche des Serpentard, on savait que Malefoy et sa bande de copains t'avaient à l'œil, on ne voulait pas que ton précieux Sang-Pur vienne se compromettre avec, comment a-t-il dit ça déjà ton futur beau-frère ? Ah oui «le commun » ! Je t'en foutrai moi du commun ! Comment tu l'as découvert, franchement je m'en moque, mais j'aurai jamais pensé que tu nous vendes à Malefoy !

- Tory n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Lança Matilda avec force, ne rejette pas la faute sur elle, elle n'y est pour rien !

- C'est ça, je vais te croire ! Claqua la voix de Lucy avec froideur.

Je les regardais tout à tour, trop choquée pour répliquer. Lucy se détourna de moi avec un tel dédain que j'en eus la nausée. Susie se mordait la lèvre inférieure, honteuse d'être ainsi découverte tandis que Matilda s'était figée au-dessus de ses coupelles, son regard noir fixé sur moi avec intensité. J'eus tout à coup la sensation d'étouffer, comme si un étau me comprimait la cage thoracique. Les yeux écarquillés et emplis de larmes, j'articulai avec difficulté :

- Tu…vous…vous avez refusé de me parler de l'AD, parce que je suis de Sang-Pur et donc indigne de confiance ?

Je voulais en être sûre. Je voulais être certaine que les paroles de Lucy avaient un sens. Celle-ci me gratifia d'une expression hautaine qui me confirma qu'elle pensait tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Matilda arbora une expression farouche en la voyant faire et s'apprêtait à me consoler mais je me dérobais. Non, je ne voulais pas d'embrassades, je voulais des certitudes. Susie soupira, profondément peinée par notre dispute :

- Non…attends Tory ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer d'une voix terne manquant totalement de conviction.

Je ne l'écoutai pas. Aussi triste que furieuse, je me précipitai en dehors du dortoir et traversai la salle commune de Serdaigle à vive allure. Fonçant tête baissée dans les couloirs, je laissais librement mes larmes couler alors que mon cœur suivait une chamade désordonnée. Le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder, mais je m'en moquais ! A quoi bon faire des efforts, suivre les règles, écouter toujours ce que l'on nous dit ? Quand on voit où ça mène ! Les accusations furieuses de Lucy me poursuivaient, alors que dans ma tête, l'image de mon amie l'air inquisiteur continuait de me fixer de son regard dur. Je passai en courant devant la bibliothèque, me cognant au passage à trois élèves de Gryffondor qui râlèrent. Sans tenir compte de leur plainte, je continuai ma course, à la recherche d'un endroit où je pourrai pleurer tout mon soul, sans être dérangée, sans être interrompue, sans personne pour me consoler. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Blaise avait raison, je n'appartenais pas à leur monde.

Je finis ma course, à bout de souffle le cœur battant douloureusement contre mes côtes entre les murs silencieux de la volière. M'approchant de l'arcade par où les oiseaux entraient habituellement, je me recroquevillais dans un coin et ramenai mes genoux sous mon menton. Plongeant la tête dans mes bras je laissai mes sanglots éclater, sans chercher à les freiner. « Comment Astoria Greengrass pourrait-elle s'intéresser à ce qui est inférieur à elle ? » cette question me hantait. Etais-je donc, aux yeux de Lucy, une aristocrate égocentrique comme toutes ses petites pestes de Serpentard qui nous menaient la vie dure depuis notre entrée à l'école ? « C'est pour ne pas devenir amère trop vite qu'on évite de fréquenter le commun, tu aurais été plus heureuse à Serpentard » avait dit Blaise. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait si cruellement raison ? Mais Blaise n'avait pas non plus été honnête avec moi. Il s'était servi de mes idées pour les souffler à Malefoy, afin qu'il arrête l'AD. Mais comment aurais-je pu savoir que ce foutu galion était leur moyen de communiquer ? Si seulement les filles avaient été plus sincères avec moi, et qu'elles m'avaient dit la vérité, je n'en aurais jamais parlé à Zabini !

Fatiguée, je tentais de me calmer. A qui pouvais-je parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer ? A Daphnée ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Elle avait d'autres sujets d'inquiétudes, infiniment plus graves ! Tant qu'à Zabini, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il pût être d'un grand secours. Pendant un instant, j'imaginais en parler à Parkinson ou pire à Malefoy et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire silencieusement en imaginant la scène ! S'ils y avaient bien deux personnes totalement incapables d'écouter les autres, ce devaient être sans conteste ces deux-là. Je souriais dans l'obscurité en contemplant les étoiles. J'avais certainement dépassé le couvre-feu maintenant, mais l'idée ne m'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Je n'étais pas pressée de toute façon, de retourner dans mon dortoir, où Lucy et Susie m'attendaient.

C'est alors que la porte de la volière s'ouvrit brusquement. Avec horreur, je vis Malefoy, immédiatement reconnaissable à sa chevelure blonde qui prenait une teinte blanchâtre sous la clarté de la lune, s'approcher de son pas lent. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce ronde et parcourut rapidement la pièce de son regard froid. Il se figea en me voyant tapie dans mon coin et arbora une mine surprise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là little Greengrass ? Dit-il amusé.

Je devais sans doute offrir un spectacle affligeant, car peu à peu je vis la jubilation malsaine qu'il arborait fièrement se diluer lentement avant de disparaître. Je ne répondis pas à son attaque, me contentant de le regarder les yeux hagards, complètement amorphe, épuisée par ma journée. J'en avais trop entendu pour me lancer dans une dispute avec qui que ce soit. Surtout, avec Malefoy. Inerte je restais assise dans mon coin, alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, perplexe.

- Greengrass ? Appela Drago d'une voix moins assurée, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Il s'approcha de moi lentement mais je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. Levant vers lui, mes yeux absents je le regardai sans vraiment le voir alors que son inquiétude semblait s'accroître. Daphnée était fiancée, Blaise s'était servi de moi pour arrêter la petite bande de Potter, Lucy me détestait…tous les évènements de la journée venaient se bousculer dans ma tête alors que les yeux bleus aciers de Malefoy me transperçaient. Silencieusement je me remis à pleurer. Il allait me coller une retenue pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu et certainement enlever des points à Serdaigle par la même occasion. Me remettant difficilement sur mes pieds, je gardai la tête baissée et la rentrai dans mes épaules, prête à subir un nouveau déluge de reproches. Au point où j'en étais, de toute façon ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Cependant, Malefoy ne fit pas le moindre geste. Planté en face de moi, il semblait littéralement stupéfait par mon inertie. Au bout d'un long moment de silence je levai timidement la tête vers lui pour me rendre compte qu'il m'observait toujours la mine éberluée. Reprenant alors contenance, il toussa légèrement et tenta de recomposer son habituelle expression de dédain méprisant :

- Greengrass, je suis préfet et membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, si tu ne veux pas que j'enlève cinquante points à ta maison, je te recommande de me dire immédiatement ce que tu fais là au milieu des hiboux, annonça-t-il avec emphase.

- Je suis sortie de mon dortoir, murmurai-je la voix éraillée.

- Figure-toi que j'avais remarqué petite idiote ! Répliqua-t-il caustique, la question c'est _pourquoi_, articula le Serpentard avec lenteur comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée.

- Je…je…tentai-je de marmotter en regardant mes pieds.

- Astoria, soupira-t-il d'une voix lasse en se pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, la patience n'est pas une de mes vertus alors _s'il te plaît_ est-ce que tu pourrais te dépêcher ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester planté ici jusqu'à la prochaine révolte des Gobelins alors active ! Poursuivit-il avec humeur, quoi ? Dit-il exaspéré en me regardant, tu t'es disputé avec tes petites copines au Sang-Impur ? Elles t'ont jeté de la tour de Serdaigle ?

A ses mots, je pinçais si fortement les lèvres qu'il éclata d'un rire moqueur, visiblement très fier d'avoir tapé là où ça fait mal. Ravalant mes larmes, du mieux que je le pouvais, je relevai la tête vers lui en lui adressant un regard aussi peiné que furieux. Amusé, il afficha un rictus méprisant avant de reprendre la parole :

- Tu es vraiment une petite idiote Greengrass, voilà ce qui arrive quand on fréquente des êtres inférieurs ! Claironna Drago, regarde où ça te mène, c'est pathétique !

- Elles ne m'ont pas chassée, répondis-je d'une toute petite voix, je suis partie toute seule.

Eclatant d'un rire froid, Drago m'ordonna de le suivre jusqu'au repaire des Serdaigles. Obéissante, je gardai la tête baissée tandis qu'il s'extasiait sur mes malheurs. Il n'y avait donc pas la moindre trace de compassion chez lui ? Il fallait croire que non, tant ma mine déconfite le ravissait. Il m'entraîna avec lenteur dans les couloirs, qu'il parcourait des yeux avec un air supérieur, comme s'il s'agissait de sa propriété privée. M'obligeant à marcher à ses côtés, il me fit part de nombreuses remarques caustiques sur la pureté du sang, ma stupidité, et l'avilissement que représentait ma fréquentation des Sangs-Impurs.

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'avais pas été réparti à Serpentard, dit-il avec hauteur.

- Je ne voulais pas y aller, marmonnai-je les yeux fixés sur le portrait du Chevalier au Catogan.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Drago avec indignation.

- Je ne voulais pas devenir comme Daphnée.

- Tiens donc, dit-il d'un ton mordant, et peut-on en connaître la raison ?

- Je ne voulais pas devenir comme elle, froide, hautaine, méprisante, superficielle. Ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas comme ça.

Il plissa les yeux et m'étudia un instant avant de reprendre sa marche en silence. Nous traversâmes une quantité astronomique de couloirs, que je ne me rappelai pas avoir emprunté pour aller à la volière. Drago rallongeait-il le chemin pour pouvoir me gratifier de ses sarcasmes ? Vu le personnage, c'était bien possible. Je l'observai à la dérobée, espérant trouver des signes qui me confirmerait cette hypothèse. Eclairé par la lumière qui jaillissait de l'extrémité, je pouvais voir nettement son visage lisse. Il était objectivement très beau, mais d'une beauté qui n'avait pourtant rien d'ordinaire, à la différence de Blaise ou de Theodore Nott. Bien sûr, comme ses amis, il avait une silhouette athlétique qu'il devait à la pratique assidue du Quidditch. Il était si grand que je devais me dévisser la tête pour le regarder et ses larges épaules avaient un merveilleux effet dissuasif. Bien mal prendrait celui qui oserait l'affronter, car Malefoy serait tout à fait à même de se défendre. Enfin, s'il n'était si lâche…

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans le contraste entre ce physique avantageux et sa figure. Son visage était long et fin, avec des traits délicats mais bien marqué. Sa peau diaphane accentuait ce « je-ne-sais-quoi » de fragile qui contrastait fortement avec son profil aristocratique. Son nez était droit, parfait, aquilin et ses lèvres fines d'un rose tendre bien dessiné, quand elles n'étaient pas tordues dans un sempiternel rictus mesquin, devaient sans doute s'ouvrir sur un sourire charmeur et éblouissant qui devait faire des ravages. Ses cheveux blonds, toujours impeccablement coiffés en arrière, lui donnait un air sévère voire revêche, qu'il aurait pu amoindrir en les laissant retomber librement sur son front. Mais ce que Malefoy avait vraiment pour lui, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux qui n'étaient ni parfaitement bleus, ni totalement gris. Une couleur surprenante en soit et incroyablement expressive. Deux yeux en amande, encadrés de longs cils, ponctués par deux accents circonflexes d'une finesse rare chez un garçon.

- Ton examen te convient-il petite Greengrass ? Claqua la voix traînante

Ouvrant des yeux ronds, je baissai la tête honteuse. Merlin, voilà qu'il allait s'imaginer des choses maintenant ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez eu d'histoires jusqu'à présent ! Me traitant mentalement d'idiote, je m'appliquai à examiner le vernis de mes chaussures, alors que Malefoy partait dans un rire silencieux.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Blaise apprécie ta compagnie, glissa-t-il joyeux.

- Et tu en déduis quoi ?

- Que tu es une petite idiote remarquablement divertissante, on ne sait jamais comment tu vas réagir…c'est, il choisit soigneusement ses mots, étonnant. Nous y sommes, dit-il en éclairant le heurtoir de la tour de Serdaigle.

- Bien, euh…

Il me regarda dubitatif. Je mis un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait quand il poussa à nouveau un long soupir déchirant en levant yeux au ciel. Visiblement, il ne partirait pas tant que je ne serais pas entré dans la salle commune. Merlin quelle plaie ! D'une main tremblante, j'actionnais le heurtoir qui retomba dans un bruit sourd contre la porte en bois. Aussitôt, le bec de l'aigle pépia d'une voix claire qui stupéfia Malefoy.

- _Il est bien difficile de savoir ce que je pense tant je suis changeant, ce qui un jour est noir, peut le lendemain être blanc._

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Dis-je d'une voix hésitante devant l'expression d'incrédulité totale du Serpentard.

- Il ne suffit pas de donner un mot de passe pour entrer ?

- Oh non ! Il faut résoudre une énigme, comme ça on a appris quelque chose tu vois ? Expliquai-je.

- C'est vrai que tu es plutôt doué pour les casse-têtes, glissa-t-il perfide en arborant un sourire narquois.

- Je dirais que les apparences sont trompeuses, énonçai-je d'une voix forte en me tournant vers le heurtoir, furieuse et jurant mentalement contre cet abominable crétin et cet opportuniste fini de Zabini.

- _Exact, _souffla l'oiseau en pivotant pour me laisser entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et je tombai sur Matilda qui me lança un regard fou d'angoisse, ainsi que sur Susie qui poussa un soupir de soulagement en me voyant dans l'embrasure. Tandis que je m'empressai d'entrer pour fuir la compagnie de cet insupportable monstre de prétention qu'était Malefoy, je l'entendis me héler depuis l'extérieur. Pivotant à toute vitesse, je le vis plonger la main dans sa poche et me lancer quelque chose de doré. L'attrapant au vol, Merlin seul sait comment, je découvris le petit galion que Blaise avait gardé.

- Au fait Astoria, lança-t-il d'une voix forte avec un sourire féroce, un grand merci pour ton aide, sans toi nous n'aurions jamais pu coincer les membres de la bande de Potter et surtout soit tranquille, tu ne seras jamais comme Daphnée…tu es bien trop laide pour ça !


	10. une sombre révélation

En dépit de la déclaration tonitruante de Drago, Susie et Matilda ne me rejetèrent pas. Susie comprit comment je m'étais laissé attirer dans le piège de Blaise, et ne m'en tînt pas pour responsable.

- Tu ne nous a pas vendu Tory, décréta-t-elle après avoir entendu ma version des faits, même si je regrette que tu sois adressé à un Serpentard qui s'est manifestement servi de ton intelligence, on ne peut pas te reprocher d'avoir trahi qui que ce soit. Tu ne savais pas ce que représentait ce galion, si je t'en avais parlé, tu aurais certainement réagi autrement, soupira-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? La questionna Matilda.

- Parce que Tory est « fichée » chez les Serpentard, expliqua-t-elle en devançant ma répartie, ça n'est pas parce que tu as un Sang-Pur, mais parce que Zabini te suit partout comme une ombre et que tous les amis de ta sœur semble te surveiller du coin de l'œil, surtout cet abominable crétin de Malefoy. Si vous aviez été au courant pour l'AD, ajouta-t-elle en nous regardant l'une et l'autre, ou pire si vous en aviez fait partie, il y aurait eût fort à parier que la moitié des Serpentards vous aurait persécuté jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre vous parle et ils vous auraient ensuite mené une vie d'enfer pour avoir pris parti pour Potter. Je n'avais pas à choisir pour vous, ni à vous obliger à nous suivre. Si vous aviez voulu assister aux réunions, vous auriez trouvé le moyen de vous y rendre, j'en suis certaine, comme moi je l'ai fait.

- Oui effectivement, vu comme ça, ça se tient, estima Matilda d'une voix songeuse.

- Je suis désolée Tory, ce que Lucy t'as dit…c'était n'importe quoi ! Déplora Susie, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse te parler de cette manière- là un jour, franchement…je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris.

Je lui adressai un sourire contrit. La vision de Susie était en soi assez logique et je me demandai, si elle m'avait mis au courant, quel choix aurais-je fait ? Père m'aurait sans doute conseillée de ne pas participer à l'AD et je me serais sans doute tenue à cette ligne de conduite. Un Greengrass ne choisit pas sa route à l'aveuglette, comme il se plaisait souvent à le répéter. Et je devais bien avouer que cette prudence, me correspondait plutôt bien.

Lucy fût singulièrement déçue, de voir Susie et Matilda me parler si aisément, alors que selon elle, Malefoy m'avait clairement désignée comme la responsable de l'arrêt de leur petit groupe. Son indignation fut partager par les quelques Serdaigles qui avaient suivis les cours de Potter et passaient leurs soirées à badigeonner leurs mains d'Essence de Murlap. Ainsi, Padma, Edward, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Stephen Cornfoot et d'autres dont j'ignorais le nom me gratifiaient d'un regard méprisant à chacun de mes passages dans la salle commune. L'atmosphère dans le dortoir devînt pesante, quand nous y étions ensemble. Si je l'avais « trahie », elle en revanche ne voyait pas en quoi me traiter d'ignoble Sang-Pur pouvait être un problème. Elle mit un point d'honneur à ne plus m'adresser la parole, alors que de mon côté je feignais d'être indifférente. Bien sûr Matilda et Susie en étaient très peinée, mais je n'y pouvais rien !

- Tu as entendu la manière dont elle m'a accusée injustement de les avoir balancés ? Grinçai-je un jour à l'intention de Matilda dans les allées de la bibliothèque.

- Oui je sais qu'elle a dit des choses terribles, mais Tory, tu connais Lucy ! Plaida ma meilleure amie de sa voix douce, à l'heure qu'il est je suis sûre qu'elle s'en mord les doigts, elle a dit tout ça sans se rendre compte de la portée de ses propos.

- Non Matilda ! Décrétai-je d'une voix ferme en rangeant furieusement l'exemplaire écorné de _La Métamorphose Partielle_ sur son rayon, ne lui trouve pas d'excuses, jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu n'es pas un hibou, si Lucy veut venir mettre les choses au clair qu'elle vienne, jusqu'à présent je n'ai encore jamais mordue qui que ce soit.

- Ça, ça reste à prouver ! Lança la voix joyeuse de Blaise à l'autre bout de la rangée.

Nous fîmes toutes les deux volte-face d'un même mouvement, ce qui le fit sourire. La cravate vert et argent dénouée autour de son col élégamment relevé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et négligemment appuyé contre la rangée de livres, Blaise était la parfaite incarnation de la décontraction. Une décontraction étudiée cependant. Matilda le regarda avec des yeux de carpe, les joues teintées d'un joli rose alors qu'il lui adressait son sourire le plus charmeur accompagné d'une œillade enflammée qui manqua la faire défaillir.

- Tu n'as pas des BUSES à réviser toi ? Glapis-je de mauvaise humeur.

- Ma chère petite Astoria, sache que les examens ont commencé hier, annonça Blaise avec emphase, oh bonjour Matilda comment vas-tu ?

- Gnhumphhumhum….se contenta-t-elle de répondre en le regardant émerveillée.

- Quand tu auras fini de faire le pitre tu pourras peut-être me dire ce que tu veux ! M'agaçai-je écœurée par ce numéro de charme fait à ma meilleure amie, et pour une fois sois _honnête, _ça me changera !

- Enfin Tory ! S'exclama Blaise en passant son bras autour des épaules de Matilda qui manqua faire une crise cardiaque, je viens ici te saluer en toute amitié et tu t'imagines que mon seul but est de me servir de toi ? Tu as une bien piètre image de Serpentard ! S'écria-t-il offusqué

- On ne peut pas franchement dire que j'ai eu l'opportunité d'en voir une différente, répliquai-je d'un ton mordant en le foudroyant du regard, Blaise ! dis-je autoritaire, arrête ce petit manège ridicule avec Matilda où je vais devoir l'amener à l'infirmerie sur un brancard.

- Bigre Greengrass tu n'as pas de cœur, pesta-t-il en s'exécutant.

- J'en aurai un le jour où tu auras une tête, répliquai-je.

Matilda darda sur moi son regard noir brillant, où je pouvais nettement percevoir toute la frustration que mon ordre avait déclenché. Et dire qu'elle était l'élève la plus intelligente de Serdaigle ! Je soupirai de tristesse en voyant ses yeux papillonner vers Blaise avec une adoration à peine dissimulée. Ce n'était plus un béguin d'adolescente, c'était un culte par Merlin ! Savourant cette attention timide, Zabini bomba le torse et lui adressa un sourire éclatant qui faillit la faire chavirer.

- Blaise, repris-je d'une voix plus douce par égard pour mon amitié avec sa fervente admiratrice, il y a une raison particulière à ton irruption spontanée dans notre conversation ?

- Oh non pas vraiment ! Répondit-il en haussant les épaules, je me disais juste que l'année prochaine tu ne serais plus un bébé de premier cycle…et du coup on pourrait se faire des sorties à Pré-au-Lard…tu vois trois fois rien en somme ! Et je suis sûr que Matilda pense que c'est une excellente idée, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il à son attention en faisant couler sur elle son regard noir intense.

- Humpgnhumpf…moui, marmotta ma meilleure amie à deux doigts de la syncope.

- Parfait ! S'exclama-t-il avant qu'un « chut ! » autoritaire de Mrs Pince ne le fasse taire. Daphnée sera ravie, ajouta-t-il en murmurant.

- Parce que cette idée vient de Daphnée ? M'étonnai-je.

- J'en assume en partie la paternité, avoua-t-il, mais oui Daphnée est capable d'avoir de bonnes idées de temps à autre.

Il m'adressa un sourire rusé alors que je soupirai. Par Salazar Blaise était plus proche de l'anguille que du serpent ! Quelle idée avait-il derrière la tête maintenant ? S'imaginait-il qu'il pouvait se servir de moi aussi facilement et ensuite se comporter comme si de rien n'était ? Je l'ignorais mais Blaise était insaisissable. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand le souvenir de notre dernière conversation me revînt en mémoire.

- Blaise ! Chuchotai-je en espérant ne pas me faire réprimander par Mrs Pince.

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix douce en se retournant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Susie, pourquoi tu lui as dit de fouiller son arbre généalogique ?

- Ah ah ! Dit-il d'un air de triomphe, alors Miss Serdaigle au Sang-Pur ne sait pas tout hein ? Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais sortir tes griffes pour me sauter dessus au détour d'un couloir, mais je ne pensais pas que toi aussi tu ignorais l'histoire des Whitehorn ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

- Figure-toi que je ne tiens une chronique mondaine et que j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de passer mon temps à apprendre l'historique familiale de tous les aristocrates du pays !

- Eh bien voilà qui devrait t'encourager à t'y mettre dans ce cas ! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton rusé, je te laisse petite Astoria, ajouta le Serpentard en se détournant, après tout comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même, j'ai des BUSES à préparer…

Bien vite il disparut de la rangée sous le regard énamourée de Matilda qui poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en appuyant sa tête contre l'étagère de Métamorphose. Agacée je filais enter les rayons, traînant ma meilleure amie par le bras, à la recherche d'une explication aux remarques sibyllines de Zabini. Y'avait-il seulement un endroit dans cette bibliothèque où je pourrais trouver des renseignements sur la généalogie sorcière ? Arpentant la pièce de long en large, je chargeai Matilda d'aller demander à Mrs Pince l'autorisation de consulter les archives de la Gazette du Sorcier. Susie nous avait toujours dit qu'elle avait grandi auprès de sa mère Moldue, son père, un sorcier, avait déserté le domicile conjugal avant sa naissance. La seule chose qu'elle connaissait à propos de lui, était son nom de famille : « Whitehorn ». Déambulant entre les rangées de livre, je finissais par échouée devant une série d'étagères bancales juste en face de la réserve. Aucun écriteau ne mentionnait le sujet abordé par les livres entreposés ici. Curieuse, je m'aventurai dans le rayon et commençai à parcourir les parchemins et livres reliés des yeux. C'est alors que je tombais sur la _Généalogie des Sangs-Purs à travers les âges_, un livre que je connaissais déjà, puisque Père en possédait l'original, bien qu'il ne m'ait jamais autorisé à le lire. La précieuse relique était conservée dans un étui qu'une foule de sortilège préservait de l'agression du temps. Surprise de trouver un tel écrit dans l'école, je m'en emparai et le feuilletait. Le livre était en lui-même conçu comme un abécédaire des plus anciennes familles de sorciers que comptait le Royaume-Uni et comprenait aussi bien leur arbre généalogique depuis le premier ancêtre connu, que leurs faits les plus illustres.

- Tory ! Appela Matilda en chuchotant.

- Je suis là, l'informai-je en sortant du rayon, alors tu as ce qu'il nous faut.

- Oui, j'ai dit à Mrs Pince qu'on faisait une recherche personnelle sur la manière dont la communauté sorcière avait accueilli la découverte de la potion Tue-Loup, dit-elle à toute vitesse, elle a trouvé ça formidable ! Elle m'a donné les archives des quinze dernières années.

- Bravo Matilda tu es géniale !

Souriant de toutes ses dents par-dessus la pile impressionnante de parchemins reliés, elle s'installa à la table la plus proche et nous commençâmes nôtre travail de recherche. Je tombais sur un chapitre entier dédié aux œuvres de la famille Malefoy et fut surprise de voir le nom de Drago apparaître en bas de l'arbre généalogique. L'édition était donc suffisamment récente pour que notre génération y figure…voilà qui me simplifierait singulièrement la tâche ! Tendant le livre à Matilda qui tentait de se dépêtrer des éditions de la Gazette, je lui montrais le texte consacré à sa famille.

_La Famille Montgomery __: __**« En tout, nous serons juste »**_

_La famille Montgomery ne compte pas parmi les plus anciennes familles de sorciers, mais il est admis depuis plusieurs générations, qu'ils sont de Sang-Pur. Apparu à la fin du XVIIème siècle, ils ont d'abord été connus pour être des alliés des Black durant la Mutinerie de Castlerock où des Gobelins avaient attaqués un village sorcier. Estimés par le clan Black qui leur devait la victoire sur les Gobelins, Ambrosius Montgomery hérita lors de son mariage avec Doreann Black, d'une propriété à proximité de Poudlard, qui devait lui permettre de protéger l'école, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Fort heureusement Poudlard ne fut jamais attaqué, mais les Montgomery gardèrent une respectabilité dans le monde sorcier qui perdura jusqu'au XXème siècle. La famille subit de lourdes pertes financières, qui la firent passer au second plan des familles de Sang-Pur…_

Matilda soupira en voyant ce texte et s'en détourna. Gênée je continuais à feuilleter le livre. Me demandant de quelle manière ma famille était dépeinte, je tournais les pages, jusqu'à trouver mon nom.

_La Famille Greengrass :_ **« **_**Garder le cap, même dans les Ténèbres »**_

_La famille Greengrass est probablement originaire d'Irlande. La devise familiale fait clairement référence à la légende d'Amphyas Greengrass, qui aurait lancé cette phrase durant sa traversé des sept mers à bord de son bateau ensorcelé. Famille très ancienne et connue pour sa grande maîtrise de la tactique et de la stratégie, les Greengrass sont connus pour avoir joué un rôle décisif dans la Révolte des Gobelins. Pélius et Tomnius Greengrass obtinrent par la ruse, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor en dupant les Gobelins lors du siège de Pré-au-Lard. Les deux frères auraient réussi à convaincre les Gobelins de leur céder l'épée en échange de leur baguette. Gratech, le leader de la Rébellion accepta l'offre, mais bien mal lui en prit car les baguettes que Pelius et Tomnius lui fournir n'étaient en réalité que deux vulgaires bout de bois ensorcelé. L'humiliation fut telle, que Gratech fut assassiné par son propre peuple, les Black s'amusant de cette aventure décrétèrent : « qu'importe la soi-disant ruse des Gobelins tant que nous avons des Greengrass ! » Il semble pourtant, en dépit de l'estime réciproque que se portaient les Malefoy, les Black et les Greengrass, qu'aucune alliance par le sang n'ait eu lieu entre ces familles. Les Greengrass sont connus pour aimer leur indépendance et s'ils sont encore respectés aujourd'hui, il semble qu'ils soient bien décidés à suivre leur ligne de conduite ancestrale…_

Je méditai ces quelques lignes surprise. Certes il y avait du vrai dans ce qui était écrit, mais de là à faire passer deux de mes aïeux pour des copies médiévales des frères Weasley actuels, il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Pélius et Tomnius Greengrass avaient aussi remporté de nombreuses batailles, ils avaient créé des bateaux ensorcelés d'une rapidité impressionnante et étaient de très grands magiciens.

- Foutu bouquin réducteur ! Marmonnai-je en ignorant la suite du texte présentant ma famille, sous le regard surpris de Matilda.

- Tory regarde, dit-elle après avoir saisi un exemplaire de la Gazette, il y a quelque chose là.

Me penchant vers elle, je regardais le journal. Il n'était pas vieux et datait de quelques mois. En une de la gazette on pouvait lire : EVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN. Oui, bien sûr je m'en souvenais maintenant, une douzaine de mangemorts avaient réussi à s'échapper de la prison des sorciers, perplexe je regardais Matilda qui plissa les lèvres en tournant rapidement les pages du journal. Dans un article détaillé, un journaliste énumérait les noms des prisonniers : « _Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Dimitri Dolohov, Albert Yaxley, Octavius Whitehorn »_ Je retenais mon souffle et clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Octavius Whitehorn…se pouvait-il que le père de Susie soit un mangemort ?

- C'est impossible, murmurai-je abasourdie.

- Je sais, et pourtant ça colle avec ce que Blaise a dit, chuchota Matilda.

Susie, la fille d'un mangemort ? Non ça ne se pouvait pas ! Sa mère était une Moldue. Comment un mangemort aurait pu faire un enfant avec une Moldue ? Tournant fébrilement les pages du vieux livre écorné, je finis par tomber sur la mention que je recherchais et dépliai l'arbre généalogique. Leur devise familiale me fit froid dans le dos : _**« La Mort est préférable à l'infamie ».**_Octavius Whitehorn était bien mentionné en rouge vif, mais sur la même ligne que lui, en dessous de leur parents, Léanor Potter et Charlus Whitehorn, je vis le nom teinté de gris, signe qui traduisait le décès de la personne, le nom de Lysander Whitehorn semblait presque effacé.

- Lysander Whitehorn, chuchotai-je pensive, Matilda cherche dans la Gazette si tu ne trouves rien sur Lysander Whitehorn, il est mort en…1983, par Merlin, soufflai-je abasourdie, il n'avait que vingt-deux ans !

Laissant le livre de côté, je pris une partie des documents de Matilda et nous commençâmes notre recherche. Combien de temps nous restèrent ainsi ? Ce fût difficile à dire, mais lire tous les actes ignobles des mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, me retourna l'estomac. La peur était palpable dans les écrits des journalistes de l'époque, et avoir sous les yeux les détails sanglants de cette première guerre nous bouleversa Matilda et moi. Nous fouillâmes tant et plus sans rien trouver. Devant nous une montagne de feuilles volantes s'étalait dans un chaos indescriptible qui nous découragea. Tout ça pour rien ! Matilda plongea la tête dans ses bras en pestant contre Blaise. Dans tout ce que nous avions pu lire, il n'était fait nulle mention d'un quelconque Lysander Whitehorn.

- Tory qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Je me tournais vivement sur ma chaise, pour voir Daphnée, la mine perplexe, les poings sur les hanches en train de contempler notre fatras. Depuis notre entrevue dans les toilettes, je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de lui parler, mais je sus que si les mauvaises langues de Serpentard étaient devenues silencieuses à mes passages dans les couloirs, elle devait certainement y être pour quelque chose. C'était sa manière à elle de me remercier pour l'avoir soutenue. Incapable de lui répondre, je la regardais hébétée, alors que Matilda à mes côtés n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement.

- Vous êtes au courant toutes les deux que le dîner va bientôt commencer ? Interrogea-elle en nous adressant un regard aigu.

- Euh déjà ? Dis-je d'un ton faussement décontracté, on n'avait pas vu le temps passé, on faisait des recherches sur…

- La potion Tue-Loup, reprit Matilda à ma place, on voulait voir comment la communauté sorcière avait réagi suite à cette découverte.

- Je vois, articula ma sœur d'une voix lente, signe qu'elle ne nous croyait pas du tout. Et vous vous êtes un peu perdue en route j'imagine ? Enonça-t-elle circonspecte, en désignant d'un signe de tête le monticule effrayant de papiers sur le bureau.

- C'est ça, acquiesçai-je mal à l'aise.

- Vous êtes au courant toutes les deux que vous êtes des sorcières ? Les deux morceaux de bois que vous avez acheté chez Ollivander avant la première année ne sont pas uniquement là pour décorer, s'exaspéra-t-elle devant nos mines ébahies, utilisez le sortilège « collectio » si vous chercher quelque chose de précis ! Dit-elle agacée avant de tourner les talons.

- Attends Daphnée, dis-je en me levant pour la rattraper, tu voulais me dire quelque chose de précis ? Avançai-je d'une voix hésitante.

- Rien, rien de particulier…c'est juste que…j'aie reçu une lettre de Theophilius aujourd'hui.

- Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Dis-je en me mordant les lèvres, honteuse de ne pas pouvoir lui accorder plus de temps.

- C'est difficile à dire, répondit-elle pensive, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on va être fiancé, mais ce qui me rassure c'est que lui aussi a du mal à s'y faire, quelque part ça le rend très touchant dans sa lettre… je n'ai encore rien dit à personne bien sûr, et surtout pas à lui. Le pauvre ! Tu imagines la tête qu'il fera quand Drago brisera cette promesse ? Tiens, dit-elle en me donnant un papier blanc plié avec soin, j'aimerais que tu la lise pour que tu me dises ce que tu en penses, et aussi… que tu la gardes avec toi, je n'ai pas envie que les autres filles de Serpentard tombent dessus. Tu comprends ? Ajouta ma sœur avec une mine inquiète.

- Bien sûr, la réconfortai-je, je la garderai pour toi, merci encore pour le sort, ajoutai-je un ton plus haut alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà de son pas de danseuse la mine éblouissante.

Je rejoignis Matilda à toute allure dès que Daphnée fut hors de vue. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle brandit sa baguette et prononça :

- _Collectio Lysander Whitehorn_

Aussitôt toutes les feuilles commencèrent un balai vif et harmonieux et se classèrent en deux piles. Tous les articles qui faisaient mention de Lysander Whitehorn vinrent se classer par ordre chronologique devant Matilda tandis que les autres numéros de la Gazette allaient se ranger d'eux-mêmes en une pile ordonnés. En quelques minutes, nous nous retrouvâmes avec une dizaine de feuillets à lire.

Lysander Whitehorn était plus jeune de six ans qu'Octavius. Il était né en septembre 1961 dans une puissante famille de Sang-Pur et avait fait sa première année à Poudlard en 1972. Il avait été réparti à Serdaigle, contrairement à son frère qui était à Serpentard et cette appartenance avait été perçue comme une disgrâce par la famille Whitehorn, écrivait un journaliste, qui avait tenté de faire ployer la décision du Choixpeau en menaçant Dumbledore. Ce qui n'eût aucun effet, comme toujours dans ces cas-là, si ce n'est de ridiculiser la famille. En 1980 Lysander fût nommé major de promotion et son nom fût cité dans la Gazette pour la liste impressionnante d'Optimales qu'il avait glané aux ASPICS. Les articles suivants étaient plus dramatiques. On effectuait un bon de trois ans dans le futur, alors que la Gazette évoquait la mort du jeune homme.

_LYSANDER WHITEHORN : UNE MORT ATROCE par Bartholomew Priscott_

_Les Aurors ont retrouvé hier au matin le corps sans vie d'un sorcier, dont on sait aujourd'hui qu'il s'agît de Lysander Whitehorn. Le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, à peine, a été victime du sortilège Doloris jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, toujours selon le bureau des Aurors. « Je n'avais jamais vu ça, ce pauvre gamin avait une telle expression de souffrance peinte sur le visage qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir le moindre doute sur ce qui l'avait tué ». Tant qu'à savoir quand et comment, l'enquête n'en est encore qu'à son début. Néanmoins, ne hypothèse circule parmi les membres du Bureau d'Investigation de la Brigade des Aurors. Pour beaucoup, il ne fait aucun doute que la mort de Lysander Whitehorn est le fait des Mangemorts encore en fuite depuis la disparition de Vous-savez-qui. _

_Lysander Whitehorn avait en effet renoncé à vivre dans notre communauté, suite à l'engagement de son frère parmi les fidèles de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Un choix courageux, mais qu'il a payé aujourd'hui. « Il avait refait sa vie, témoigne un auror, il s'était marié avec une moldue et ne voulait plus entendre parler de la supériorité du Sang-Pur, bien sûr, on gardait toujours un œil sur lui, mais après la chute de Vous-savez-qui, on s'était dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre ». Une erreur fatale en somme, car le jeune homme a été tué d'une manière particulièrement odieuse, pour l'attachement à ses convictions. Pour l'instant, les aurors n'ont appréhendé aucun suspect, mais les recherches se poursuivent activement. La Gazette et moi-même nous adressons à sa famille, sorcière et moldue nos plus sincères condoléances, pour la perte de cet être cher. Lysander Whitehorn n'avait que vingt-deux ans (voir photo ci-contre)._

- Incroyable, souffla Matilda, Susie a les mêmes yeux et le même sourire que lui.

- Oui, murmurai-je d'une voix ténue.

Dans le portrait publié par la Gazette, on pouvait voir le visage long et fin de Lysander Whitehorn. Ses yeux bleus espiègle et son sourire confiant m'étaient si familier que je me mordis la lèvre, le cœur serré. Il portait son uniforme de Poudlard un balai négligemment chargé sur son épaule. Ses longs cheveux châtains retombaient avec grâce autour de son beau visage rieur. Quel âge avait-il alors ? Seize, peut-être dix-sept ans ? Je contemplais ce beau visage charmeur avec peine. Matilda me tira alors discrètement par le bras pour me tendre un autre article.

_AFFAIRE WHITEHORN : OCTAVIUS WHITEHORN APPREHENDE, IL AVOUE_

_AVOIR TUE SON FRERE par Bartholomew Priscott_

_C'est par un dénouement tragique que s'achève la sombre affaire du meurtre de Lysander Whitehorn. Il y a quelques jours, la Gazette informait ses lecteurs de l'arrestation par les aurors, d'un groupe de mangemorts particulièrement dangereux, dont notamment la terrifiante Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait fait subir un sort terrible aux époux Londubat, il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Parmi les membres de ce groupe de fidèles acquis corps et âmes à la cause de Vous-savez-qui, se trouvait également Octavius Whitehorn, un mangemort particulièrement cruel, connu pour son goût immodéré de la torture et frère de Lysander Whitehorn, victime il y a quelques jours d'un meurtre abject. Durant son interrogatoire, Octavius Whitehorn a été interrogé par les aurors sur la mort de son frère et aurait avoué « avec délectation » s'être débarrassé de « ce misérable résidu de souillure, Traître-à-son-Sang, qui avait avili le sang des Whitehorn en procréant avec une Moldue »._

_Octavius Whitehorn, vingt-huit ans, s'est dit heureux de voir son frère mourir sous ses yeux et aurait confirmé aux aurors l'utilisation du sortilège Doloris sur le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Quand les aurors lui auraient demandé la raison d'un tel geste de cruauté, Whitehorn leur aurait souri en leur affirmant que « La Mort est préférable à l'infamie ». Une antique devise familiale, venue d'un autre temps, qui justifie selon lui le terrible sort qu'il a fait subir à son jeune frère._

_Whitehorn aurait cependant exprimé des regrets quant à son œuvre en expliquant « qu'elle demeurait inachevé tant que la bâtarde au Sang-Impure, resterait en vie », faisant ainsi allusion à sa jeune nièce âgée d'à peine quelques mois. Toujours selon les aurors, c'est précisément parce qu'il savait que sa famille était menacée, que Lysander Whitehorn aurait pris la fuite du domicile conjugal, afin d'éviter, toute éventuelle attaque sur sa femme et son enfant, refusant de leur faire courir le moindre risque. « Sa femme était une moldue, elle aurait été incapable de se défendre contre un sortilège, ça a probablement dû être la décision la plus difficile de sa vie, mais Lysander savait que son frère les traquerait sans pitié, il a fait ce qu'il fallait, pour assurer la sécurité des gens qu'il aimait. » Une fois de plus, on ne peut être qu'ébahis devant le courage, dont certains hommes font preuve. Que Lysander repose en paix, il y a fort à parier que son frère détraqué ne sorte pas d'Azkaban de sitôt. _

- Il faut qu'on le dise à Susie, dis-je après un long moment de silence, elle doit savoir.

- Oui, marmotta Matilda sous le choc les yeux dans le vague.

Je fourrais les coupures de journaux dans mon sac à toute vitesse et nous nous précipitâmes vers la sortie sous le regard désapprobateur de Mrs Pince. Traversant les couloirs, nous dévalâmes les marches du grand escalier pour accéder à la Grande Salle, dans laquelle nous nous faufilâmes, alors que les portes commençaient à se refermer. A la table des Serpentard, Daphnée me gratifia d'un regard exaspéré avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Blaise. Plusieurs élèves levèrent la tête vers nous surpris, et c'est d'une démarche mal assurée que nous nous dépêchâmes de prendre nos places.

- Mais où est-ce que vous étiez passé ? S'insurgea Lucy en se penchant vers nous, tout le monde vous a cherché partout.

- On était à la bibliothèque, répondit Matilda avec douceur en fronçant les sourcils devant la mine inquiète de Susie, est-ce que tout va bien Susie ?

- Hein ?...euh oui, oui ça va dit-elle en fixant son assiette d'un air absent.

- Susie, dis-je après avoir échangé un long regard avec ma meilleure amie, on a fait des recherches avec Matilda à propos de ce que t'as dit Blaise…tu sais, j'avais trouvé ça bizarre qu'il te fasse des sous-entendus étranges sur ta famille alors qu'il ne te connaissait pas. Et…euh, je me maudis intérieurement pour mon manque total de tact, enfin on a fait des recherches sur…ton père.

Lucy ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes alors que je me dépêtrais avec mes affaires pour en sortir le portrait que j'avais trouvé dans la Gazette. Fébrilement je tendis l'imprimé à Susie qui me regardait intensément. Lentement elle la déplia et regarda le jeune homme souriant à la beauté renversante dont elle était le portrait.

- On a d'autres documents, dis-je en me raclant la gorge, Susie…ton père ne t'a pas abandonné de gaieté de cœur, il a fait ça pour te protéger, te protéger d'une personne très dangereuse.

- Mon oncle, souffla-t-elle d'une voix éteinte les yeux fixés sur le portrait. Je sais, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en sortant un papier chiffonnée et sale de sa poche.

Sans un mot elle nous le tendit. Incrédule je regardai Matilda qui semblait tout aussi désemparé que moi. Lentement nous dépliâmes le morceau de parchemin usé et un long frisson nous parcourut quand nous lûmes ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

_Tu es tout le portrait de ton papa, je me demande si tu feras la même tête que lui quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, sale bâtarde au Sang-de-Bourbe_

_Ton oncle, qui pense à toi depuis très très longtemps._


	11. une fin d'année mouvementée

Nous étions toutes les quatre assises sur nos lits respectifs, le billet de menace d'Octavius Whitehorn flottant entre nous. Il n'y avait plus ni disputes, ni rancœur, tant la menace qui planait sur Susie nous touchait toutes. Depuis la fin du repas, nous avions tenté de trouver une solution. Une solution qui n'impliquerait pas de faire courir le moindre risque à Susie.

- Si seulement Dumbledore était là, pesta Lucy les yeux braqués sur le parchemin, je suis sûr qu'il nous écouterait et qu'il ferait son possible pour protéger Susie et sa mère de ce cinglé.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, soupira Matilda, ce n'est pas Ombrage qui va nous aider à nous sortir de la bouse d'hyppogriffe dans laquelle on s'est fourré, qu'est-ce que t'en dit Tory ?

Que pouvais-je dire ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'être totalement livré à moi-même face à un problème insurmontable. Recroquevillée sur le lit en face du mien, Susie tremblait le regard braqué sur le portrait de son père. Il fallait la protéger, il fallait prévenir sa mère…il fallait qu'on sorte de ce cauchemar.

- On devrait peut-être parler à McGonagall, risquai-je.

- Pourquoi elle en particulier ? Lança Lucy perplexe.

- Parce qu'elle est toujours la directrice adjointe, qu'elle est aussi en charge du dressage des Gryffondor, ce qui n'est pas rien, et surtout qu'elle a, à mon avis les moyens de contacter Albus Dumbledore quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouve en ce moment. Et je pense même qu'on devrait y aller maintenant, ajoutai-je en sautant sur mes pieds. Susie…Susie vient, il faut qu'on demande de l'aide, on ne s'en sortira pas toutes seules.

Elle eût un hochement de tête mécanique qui me donna l'impression qu'une main invisible et glacée me broyait les entrailles. Où était la grande et forte Susan Whitehorn, celle qui vous surplombait de toute son autorité ? Elle semblait tellement fragile à cet instant qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait se briser au moindre choc. Prenant fermement sa main dans la mienne, je lui adressais un sourire encourageant en l'aidant à se relever. Bien vite nous quittâmes notre dortoir et nous nous faufilâmes hors de notre salle commune.

- Non ne descendez pas par les salles de classes, intervînt Lucy, il faut faire un détour par le septième étage.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Interrogea Matilda stupéfaite, c'est beaucoup trop long pour aller dans le bureau de McGonagall.

- Ecoute Matilda, on a passé les cinq derniers mois à arpenter les couloirs bien après le couvre-feu avec Susie pour nous rendre aux réunions de l'AD, alors si je te dis de passer par là, tu cherches pas, tu passes par là.

- On te suit, les coupai-je en tenant toujours la main glacée et inerte de mon amie.

Traversant les couloirs déserts au pas de course, je suivais Lucy et Matilda à une distance respectable. Les filles nous précédaient de plusieurs mètres et inspectaient les lieux avant que j'y traîne Susie avec autant de force et de rapidité que je le pouvais. Et tandis que nous courions dans tout Poudlard selon cette étonnante tactique, je ne pouvais empêcher une partie de moi de céder à la panique. Ce n'était pas pourtant l'idée de me faire prendre qui m'angoissait, non, j'avais déjà subie Malefoy une fois, je survivrai probablement à un deuxième « raccompagnement » en règle. Non, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver un sombre pressentiment, à courir ainsi derrière Matilda et Lucy, tirant sur le bras inerte de Susie. Le contact de sa peau glacée sur la mienne, me soufflait, qu'il y avait quelque chose de prémonitoire dans ce qui était en train de se produire. Comme si je devais m'attendre un jour à ce qu'elle soit d'une froideur mortelle…mais non ! C'était impossible, la peur et la chape de plomb que le message d'Octavius Whitehorn avait laissé tomber sur nous me faisait délirer, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication ! Susie serait protéger et sa mère également ! Ma sensiblerie de petite fille imaginait le pire comme toujours, tentai- je de me rassurer en contenant mes angoisses. J'éprouvais pourtant, un soulagement intense en apercevant le faible halo de lumière qui s'échappait de la porte d'entrée du bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor.

Si d'ordinaire le Professeur McGonagall était une femme autoritaire qui ne se laissait pas facilement impressionner, le choc de voir débouler quatre Serdaigles dans son bureau, et ce bien après le couvre-feu, fut si rude qu'elle resta un moment les yeux écarquillés la bouche entrouverte à se demander ce qu'elle avait fait à Merlin pour mériter ça. Matilda lui exposa calmement et brièvement la situation alors que je faisais asseoir Susie sur une chaise. Lui tendant la menace envoyée par Octavius Whitehorn, le professeur la parcourut rapidement avant de pousser un profond soupir et d'adresser à Susie un regard compatissant. Elle fouilla dans l'armoire derrière son bureau et en sortit une potion, que j'identifiai rapidement comme étant un filtre d'apaisement qu'elle fit boire à mon amie toujours sous le choc. Elle demanda à l'un des portraits de faire venir le Professeur Flitwick, le plus rapidement possible.

- Mais s'il ne se réveille pas, professeur ? demanda le sorcier du portrait.

- Eh bien hurler Nigel, hurler, mais il est de vitale importance que Filius vienne ici immédiatement, qu'il soit en pyjama nous importe peut à ses demoiselles et moi-même, mais nous avons un besoin urgent qu'il nous retrouve dans mon bureau. Bien, dit-elle d'une voix forte en pivotant vers nous, puis-je savoir mesdemoiselles, pourquoi vous n'avez pas été enquérir notre nouvelle directrice de cette menace sérieuse qui pèse sur votre camarade ? Nous interrogea-t-elle en dardant sur nous son regard sévère.

- Elle aurait été capable de brûler la lettre et de nous coller une retenue si on lui avait rapporté le dixième de ce que l'on vient de vous raconter, professeur, le professeur Ombrage n'entend toujours que ce qui lui convient, expliqua Lucy sur un ton aigre.

- Certes, énonça la directrice des Gryffondor, je dois bien admettre Miss Coburn, que votre raisonnement n'est pas éloigné de la vérité. Miss Whitehorn, reprit McGonagall d'une voix plus douce, cette « lettre », quand l'avez-vous reçue ?

- Après les cours, dit Susie d'une voix morte, je suis retournée dans la salle commune des Serdaigle quand j'ai vu un hibou se poser sur le bord d'une des fenêtres. Il n'y avait pas d'enveloppe, juste ce vieux parchemin plié… sa voix se perdit dans un soupir alors qu'elle détournait la tête de la feuille flottant sur le bureau de notre professeur de métamorphose.

- Je vois, conclut le professeur de Métamorphose, Ah Filius vous voilà enfin !

Nous vîmes le minuscule directeur de Serdaigle entrer de sa démarche claudicante dans le bureau. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas pousser une exclamation de surprise. D'ordinaire, le Professeur Flitwick était un homme élégant et toujours tiré à quatre épingles. J'eus un véritable choc en le découvrant coiffé d'un bonnet bleu parsemé d'étoiles argentés à moitié ratatiné sur son crâne et penchant dangereusement du côté gauche, qui avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs, engoncé dans un pyjama aux mêmes motifs, le tout agrémenté d'une robe de chambre bordeaux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Minerva ? Bougonna notre directeur de maison en entrant dans la pièce.

- Filius, vos élèves sont venus me porter ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant le message adressé à Susie, Miss Whitehorn est la destinataire de ce message.

- Professeur, plaida Matilda, il faut prévenir Dumbledore, lui il saura quoi faire pour protéger Susie et sa mère !

Il y eût un moment de silence pendant lequel notre professeur parcourut la missive. Le petit homme écarquilla des yeux épouvantés, en entendant Matilda lui raconter ce que nous avions découvert à la bibliothèque. Alors que j'avais posé la main sur son épaule, je sentis Susie se raidir en entendant notre amie raconter la mort de son père. Elle sortit avec lenteur la photo que je lui avais donné et la contempla longuement, ses yeux bleus, si identique à ceux du jeune homme souriant, brillant d'une lueur farouche. Mon cœur se serra et je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir ma peine à la vue de ce bien triste spectacle. Le professeur McGonagall se glissa jusqu'à nous et regarda attentivement la photo, le visage empreint d'une tristesse nostalgique :

- Lysander Whitehorn, chuchota-t-elle avec douceur en posant sa main sur l'autre épaule de Susie, je me souviens de lui…un garçon brillant, d'une gentillesse sans égale, vous êtes tout son portrait Susan, dit la directrice de Gryffondor avec un sourire tendre en plongeant ses yeux clairs dans ceux tourmentés de mon amie.

En face de nous Matilda et Lucy tentaient de convaincre le professeur Flitwick de l'urgence de la situation. Si je ne doutais pas un seul instant, que notre directeur ait perçu la gravité de la menace, il me sembla, qu'il était totalement dépassé par les évènements. Quand Matilda insista une fois de plus sur l'urgence de contacter Dumbledore, le minuscule directeur de Serdaigle se figea comme s'il avait heurté un mur invisible et regarda ma meilleure amie, comme si elle venait de lui affirmer que les Nargoles existaient.

- C'est une catastrophe, marmonna le directeur de Serdaigle en faisant les cent pas, une catastrophe, le problème Miss Montgomery c'est que nous ignorons nous-même où se trouve Dumbledore, et nous n'avons aucun moyen de le prévenir.

- Mais on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! M'exclamai-je paniquée en m'approchant de lui, on ne peut pas laisser Susie retourner dans le monde Moldu comme si de rien n'était, vous avez lu ce message tout comme nous, elle est en danger, insistai-je en lançant des regards désespérés aux deux professeurs.

- Ne vous inquiétez Miss Greengrass, intervînt alors McGonagall d'un ton calme et autoritaire, nous trouverons une solution, retournez dans votre dortoir à présent, il est tard et vos examens commencent demain.

- Quoi ? Mais on s'en fiche de nos examens, rugit Lucy au comble de l'exaspération, comment est-ce que vous voulez qu'on se soucie de nos examens alors que notre meilleure amie est menacée de mort par un fou furieux échappé d'Azkaban ?

- Miss Coburn ! Tonna le professeur Flitwick, surveillez votre langage je vous prie ! Le professeur McGonagall et moi-même allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir afin d'assurer la sécurité de Miss Whitehorn et je puis vous assurer, que tant que vous vous trouvez entre ces murs il ne vous arrivera rien. Pour le reste, nous allons, en discuter. Maintenant faîtes ce que votre professeur de Métamorphose vous ordonne où je me charge personnellement de vous expédier récurer les chaudrons de votre professeur de Potions.

Estomaqués nous sortîmes du bureau avec la sensation d'être totalement démunies face au danger. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à rebrousser chemin vers la tour de Serdaigle, le professeur McGonagall referma la porte derrière nous, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rester interdite, les yeux fixés sur la porte. M'approchant à pas de loups, sous les regards surpris de mes amies, je collais mon oreille contre l'imposante porte en bois attentive au moindre son qui pourrait s'en échapper.

- C'est plus grave que ce nous pensions Minerva, chuchota notre professeur de sortilèges avec nervosité, les mangemorts ont déjà annoncé leur liberté avec de multiples attaques, mais…de là à envoyer des menaces de morts aux élèves…la dernière fois que j'ai vu ça c'était…

- Durant la première guerre, je sais, concéda McGonagall d'un ton las, quoiqu'il en soit Miss Greengrass a raison, on ne peut pas laisser cette petite retourner dans le monde Moldu sans protection…

- Vous pensez à quelque chose de particulier Minerva ? Parce que je vous rappelle que Dumbledore est introuvable.

- Il n'est pas introuvable, il est juste…bien caché.

- Vous parlez de l'Ordre ? Murmura notre directeur de maison ébahie, mais…mais…

- Evidemment, le coupa le professeur McGonagall, qui d'autres que les membres de l'Ordre pourrait protéger cette enfant ? Je vais envoyer un hibou à Remus en l'informant de la situation, mais surtout Filius, pas un mot, et si d'aventure ces demoiselles cherchent à savoir ce qui se passe, rassurez-les mais ne dévoiler sous aucun prétexte la discussion que nous venons d'avoir.

Le raclement sonore des chaises sur le parquet m'alerta que la conversation entre mes professeurs venaient de prendre fin, bien vite, je me tournai vers les filles qui s'étaient regroupées derrière moi et leur intima d'un geste de filer au pas de course. Nous courûmes aussi vite que possible, traversant les couloirs, montant quatre à quatre les marches des différents escaliers, priant Merlin pour qu'aucun Préfet ou membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ne nous mette le grappin dessus. C'est le cœur battant et la respiration douloureuse que nous nous retrouvâmes face au heurtoir de la tour de Serdaigle.

- _J'ai pour moi l'obscurité tenace, l'ignorance et l'incertitude dans laquelle je grandis et mon seul nom suffit à me faire apparaître_, pépia l'aigle de sa voix douce.

- La peur, marmonna Susie, je suis la peur.

- _Très juste_ approuva l'oiseau en pivotant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans un silence pesant vers notre dortoir. « La peur »…oui bien sûr comment aurions-nous pu ne pas avoir peur ? Que pouvait faire quatre sorcières de premier cycle, face à un mangemort ? Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi impuissante, aussi faible et la détresse de Susie venait raviver ce sentiment cuisant chaque fois que je la regardais. Couchée dans mon lit, je gardais les yeux ouverts réfléchissant aux derniers évènements. En face de moi, Lucy et Matilda discutaient avec fébrilité de l'échange qui avait eût lieu entre nos professeurs. L'Ordre, les mangemorts…tout cela semblait si…irréel. Nous étions à l'école, à Poudlard, dans l'un des lieux magiques les mieux protégés qui soient. A quel moment, au juste, l'horreur du monde extérieur était venue s'immiscer dans nos vies d'élèves ?

- Tory ! Tory ? Appela Lucy en chuchotant.

- Moui, répondis-je d'une voix lasse, en voyant sa silhouette s'asseoir sur mon lit dans l'obscurité.

- Je…je voulais te dire…je suis désolée pour notre dispute, Matilda …elle m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Zabini…je regrette de t'avoir dit ces choses affreuses, je ne le pensais pas…ça…

- Ça t'a échappé ? La coupai-je d'un ton cassant.

- Oui…enfin euh…oui je…essaye de comprendre Tory ! L'AD me tenait vraiment à cœur, et soudain tu découvres ce galion et la première chose que tu fais c'est aller trouver ce Serpentard pour lui en parler ! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Matilda se redresser sur un coude dans son lit, j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle retenait son souffle. Considérant un instant la silhouette gracile de Lucy en face de moi, je soupirai. A quoi bon ? Par égard pour ma meilleure amie et surtout pour Susie qui n'avait pas vraiment besoin de voir ses amies se déchirer pour l'instant je pris sur moi. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que Lucy était en train de faire en ce moment même ?

- Ecoute, dis-je fatiguée, laissons ça de côté pour l'instant d'accord ? Le plus important pour le moment c'est de penser à Susie, nos disputes ne pèsent pas lourd dans la balance à côté de ce qu'elle a subi aujourd'hui. Alors oublions ça et serrons les rangs, c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire, parce que même si toi et moi on s'est disputé, il n'empêche que nous partageons la même affection pour Susan, ça marche ?

- Ça marche, approuva Lucy avec soulagement en retournant dans son lit.

J'eus la très nette impression de voir Matilda se détendre à mes côtés et me retournai. Après un long moment où je restai recroquevillée sous mes couvertures, la peur au ventre, je finis par tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve. Un sommeil qui dura jusqu'à ce que…

- On se lève MISERABLES ! BANDE DE SORCIERES INCAPABLES ! FEIGNANTES ! Sortez-moi de ces lits immédiatement où je vous assure que le maléfice cuisant vous semblera être une petite douceur comparé à ce que je vous réserve ! DEBOUT ! Mais qu'est-ce j'ai fait à Merlin pour hériter d'une bande de bonnes à rien pareil à réveiller tous les matins ! SORTEZ-MOI DE VOS LITS OU JE LANCE LE FEUDEYMON SUR VOUS ! Sorcières Dégénérées et imbéciles !

- Matilda ? Demanda Lucy d'une voix douce chargée de menaces, peut-on savoir pourquoi ta Tante Aglaé nous réveille à 5h45 du matin ?

Elle s'était redressée sur son séant et fixait la sphère argentée avec un regard meurtrier. Matilda nous lança un regard éploré, alors que son aïeule poursuivait sa litanie de menaces surréalistes. Susie s'emmitoufla dans sa couette, et nous observa tour à tour avant de partir dans un rire incontrôlable. Euphorique elle traversa la pièce pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Euh…j'ai pensé que…enfin comme nos examens commencent aujourd'hui, et qu'il faut être présent une demi-heure avant le début des épreuves dans la salle…je me suis dit…qu'il fallait nous lever plus tôt, expliqua ma meilleure amie sous le regard polaire de Lucy.

- Et heureusement qu'elle y a pensé ! BANDE D'IDIOTES ! Vous auriez eu l'air malin en vous retrouvant devant les portes des classes fermées à double-tour ! PAS PLUS DE JUGEOTE QU'UN ENORMUS A BABILLE ! Vous mériteriez de vous faire exclure de Poudlard, comment une bande d'ahuries pareille a pu se retrouver dans cette école ? Brailla le réveil en guise d'explication supplémentaire.

Avec un soupir de renoncement je me préparai pour les examens, maudissant intérieurement Matilda de ramener cet objet maléfique chaque année. Susie sortie de la salle de bain de bonne humeur, revêtue de son uniforme, et s'assit sur son lit où elle commença à réviser ses leçons sous les encouragements « musclés » de Tante Aglaé. Alors que j'attendais mon tour pour la douche, j'observai mon amie qui semblait être en tout point identique à la Susie forte et entreprenante que je côtoyais habituellement. Manquant me prendre les pieds dans ma couette, je me plantai devant elle avec une mine inquiète, qui la fit sourire.

- Tory, me dit-elle en levant le nez de son livre de métamorphose, rassure-toi je ne suis pas encore mûre pour Sainte-Mangouste, je vais bien c'est tout.

- Mouais, dis-je sans être convaincue, et il y a une explication particulière à ce revirement soudain ?

- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix assurée en posant son livre, quand j'étais à l'AD, Harry Potter nous disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas laisser la peur nous dominer, il faut la combattre. La peur nous enlève tout bon sens, toute volonté. J'ai compris ça hier soir quand tu m'as donné la photo de mon père. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver ma mère et moi. Je ne peux pas laisser mon oncle gagner, je ne peux le laisser voir qu'il me fait peur, parce que si je renonce, ça voudra dire que mon père est mort pour rien. Et ça, je ne l'accepte pas, dit-elle d'un ton péremptoire. Je suis Susan Whitehorn, et ce n'est pas un morceau de parchemin qui va me foutre la trouille ! Je vais vivre ma vie, supporter Tante Aglaé et apprendre un maximum de sortilèges. Je serai une grande sorcière, je m'entraînerai et travaillerai dur s'il le faut. Et, ajouta-t-elle le regard flamboyant, si un jour je croise mon oncle, je serais prête à me défendre.

- Voilà qui est bien parlé, commenta Matilda sur un ton appréciateur, tu ferais presque de l'ombre aux Gryffondor !

- Va savoir, dit Susie en éclatant de rire, à force de les fréquenter, ils ont peut-être fini par déteindre sur moi !

- Que Merlin nous en préserve ! S'offusqua ma meilleure amie faussement scandalisée, si tous les Serdaigles deviennent braves et sans jugeote où va-le monde ?

- NON MAIS DITES-MOI QUE JE REVE ! Interrompît le réveil de Matilda en voletant autour de moi, me crevant les tympans avec sa voix stridente, IL EST SIX HEURES ET QUART ET CETTE EMPOTEE N'EST TOUJOURS PAS PRÊTE ! Mais tu attends quoi au juste ? Hurla le minuscule portrait de Tante Aglaé fiché dans la boule brillante en attrapant frénétiquement son chapeau fleuri pour le triturer fébrilement, que les hyppogriffes tombent du plafond ? DEPÊCHE-TOI de filer dans la salle de bain ! Merlin me vienne en aide, j'aurais mieux fait de me lancer dans l'élevage de Strangulots !

Je tentai de chasser de la main, la sphère argentée qui continua sa diatribe en me pourchassant dans toute la chambre. Susie et Matilda éclatèrent d'un rire sonore, au moment où Lucy sortait de la salle d'eau. Avec des yeux ronds, elle me vit courir en pyjama à travers la chambre à la recherche de mes affaires, poursuivit par l'aïeule de Matilda, dont l'œil de verre penchait dangereusement or de son orbite, le visage déformé par la rage, son chapeau réduit en charpie entre ses mains osseuses. A la vitesse de l'éclair je me précipitai dans la salle de bain et claquai la porte sous l'hilarité générale.

Nous finîmes de nous préparer dans une atmosphère plus légère, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher l'angoisse de me tordre l'estomac. Certes Susie avait pris une décision courageuse, et la connaissant, j'étais certaine qu'elle s'y tiendrait. Mais, le terrible pressentiment que j'avais éprouvé la vieille en serrant sa main glacée dans la mienne revînt me hanter alors que nous nous dirigions vers la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick pour notre examen de sortilèges. Durant toute l'épreuve, je levai un regard inquiet vers elle, alors qu'elle semblait toute entière absorbée par son épreuve. Elle se tourna un moment vers moi, et m'adressa un sourire radieux en levant le pouce. Lui rendant son sourire, je tâchais de m'appliquer sur la décomposition du sortilège du Têtenbulle. A la fin de l'épreuve le professeur Flitwick collecta toutes les copies, sous lesquelles il finit par disparaître. Il mit un certain temps à s'en dépêtrer avec l'aide d'Edward et de Stewart, et retînt Susie pour lui parler.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Questionna Lucy avide de savoir.

- Il m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, que quelqu'un viendrait me récupérer à la gare le premier jour des vacances, pour me ramener à la maison. Il ne fallait pas que j'ai peur, la personne qui s'occuperait de moi était très gentille et il a envoyé un hibou à maman pour lui expliquer la situation.

- C'est déjà rassurant de savoir que ta mère est au courant, elle pourra se préparer à se défendre, constata Matilda.

- Oui et apparemment la personne qui va me récupérer à la gare est un auror, le professeur Flitwick a laissé entendre qu'il pourrait jeter quelques sortilèges de défenses autour de la maison.

Ces nouvelles réconfortantes calmèrent un peu mes angoisses tandis que nous poursuivions nos épreuves de fin d'années. Métamorphose, Botanique, Astronomie, Histoire de la Magie, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Divination pour Susie et Lucy, Soins aux Créatures magiques, Runes pour moi et Matilda, les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle. Si j'étais assez satisfaite de ma composition sur l'issue de la querelle entre Rufus Le Hardi et Pelléas le Téméraire en Histoire de la Magie, la maîtrise d'un Filet du Diable en botanique me posa beaucoup plus de problèmes. Je pensais que le pire était passé mais, par une ironie du sort qui me fit maudire tous les professeurs de l'école, il fallait que notre dernier examen, la veille des vacances, soit celui de Potions.

- Je comprends que l'intelligence n'est pas ce qui caractérise les élèves de cette classe, lança Rogue de sa voix mielleuse avant le début de l'épreuve, mais tâchez au moins pour aujourd'hui de faire fonctionner au maximum de leurs capacités, les masses gélatineuses et purulentes qui vous servent de cervelles. Qui sait ? Peut-être y'a-t-il parmi vous, un sorcier un peu moins calamiteux que les autres, qui aura à cœur de relever le niveau.

- Tu parles d'un encouragement, marmonna Lucy dépitée.

Sa remarque me fit sourire avant qu'un regard polaire de notre « bien-aimé » professeur de Potions me fasse plonger le nez dans mon chaudron. Nous passâmes les deux heures suivantes à tenter de préparer un filtre de Résurgence, censé faciliter la cicatrisation des chairs après une brûlure. Charmant ! Dès qu'il nous donna le signal du départ, Rogue se faufila entre les tables pour observer le travail de chaque élève, ponctuant d'un reniflement de dédain telle ou telle préparation. Quel horrible bonhomme ! Pestai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait de mon chaudron avec un regard à liquéfier un Détraqueur. Néanmoins en dépit de la présence oppressante du professeur, je parvins à obtenir un résultat qui n'était pas si éloigné de la description finale que les instructions donnaient de la potion. Bleue et très épaisse, je la présentai au Professeur Rogue qui pinça les lèvres en me gratifiant d'un regard mauvais en m'autorisant à sortir de la salle. Attendant mes amies, je m'installais dans un renfoncement d'une arcade en face des Cachots.

- C'est bon signe Tory, me dit Matilda, ça veut dire que ta potion est réussie.

- C'est pour ça qu'il l'a mauvaise, renchérit Susie, Rose Zeller de Poufsouffle est venue le trouver pour lui demander de l'aide après que sa potion est tenter de la mordre, je peux te garantir qu'il ne s'est pas privé d'en faire profiter toute la classe.

- La mienne était bleu-noir, et il m'a souri avec un air tellement mauvais que j'en ai encore la chair de poule, énonça Lucy avec une moue inquiète.

Je lui adressai un sourire désolé tandis que nous remontions. C'est alors qu'une formidable explosion eût lieu et qu'effarées nous vîmes les jumeaux Weasley passer au-dessus de nos têtes en faisant des loopings sur leurs balais. Poussant une exclamation stupéfaite, je vis les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir sur un gigantesque feu d'artifice qui happa le Professeur Ombrage. Les élèves semblaient jaillir de partout, et s'amassaient dans la cour pour suivre l'exploit avec force applaudissements et hurlements victorieux des deux Gryffondors. Une pagaille indescriptible envahit les lieux en une fraction de secondes, alors que Daphnée se précipitait vers moi.

- Tory ! Cria-t-elle pour dominer le bruit de la cohue en se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves, Tory, la lettre que je t'ai donné tu l'as toujours ?

- Oui, dis-je surprise, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as parlé à personne de ce qu'elle contient ? Me demanda-t-elle précipitamment d'une voix aigüe.

- Daphnée je ne l'ai même pas lue, pourquoi en aurai-je parlé à qui que ce soit ? Demandai-je sans comprendre en l'amenant un peu à l'écart.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Hurla-t-elle soudain devant ma mine ahurie, je ne te crois pas ! Tu mens ! Tout Serpentard est au courant, Pansy n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi et c'est entièrement de ta faute ! Il n'y a que toi qui aie pu faire une chose pareille ! Je te faisais confiance Tory et toi tu…tu te moques de moi !

- QUOI ? Attends Daphnée ! Daphnée ! l'appelai-je alors qu'elle s'éloignait folle de rage.

- Il semblerait que ta sœur soit un peu à cran Tory-Toute-Moche, lança Parkinson d'une voix claire avec un sourire mauvais. Pauvre petite Daphnée elle s'imaginait des choses et vivait dans un rêve éveillé, Ah ah ! Rit cette ignoble peste en arborant une mine satisfaite, comme si Drago allait lever le petit doigt pour elle ! Ce qu'elle peut être naïve !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Parkinson ? Lançai-je d'une voix forte.

- Moi ? mais rien, nous avons trouvé un peu de lecture dans la salle commune ce matin, dit cette chipie avec un air innocent, qu'est-ce que j'y peux si ta sœur prend ses rêves pour des réalités ? Drago s'est chargé de lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée devant tout le monde, elle a pleuré, précisa-t-elle avec délectation, c'était d'une tristesse !

Et fière d'elle, elle s'éloigna avec sa cohorte « d'amies » au rire de hyène. Incrédule, je me tournais à la recherche de mes amies. Matilda vînt me rejoindre et fut aussi ébahie que moi quand je lui rapportais la scène. La lettre de Theophilius Flint était cachée dans ma valise, comment les Serpentards avaient-ils s'en procurer un exemplaire ? De mes quatre colocataires, Matilda était la seule à être au courant des fiançailles hâtives de Daphnée et j'étais certaine qu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Elle toussota légèrement et me désigna d'un signe de tête un groupe d'élèves derrière nous. Je pivotai et vis Malefoy, au comble de la fureur, essuyer son visage des traces de suies que la poudre des feux d'artifices avait laissé. Il se disputait avec Théodore Nott qui tentait visiblement de se justifier. Adossé à la porte, l'air nonchalant, Blaise regardait l'agitation ambiante avec un ennui manifeste. Furieuse des révélations de Pansy, je fonçais en direction du groupe de Serpentard, Matilda sur les talons.

- MALEFOY ! Hurlai-je alors que Blaise se raidissait soudain en me regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Se tournant vers moi, les cheveux en bataille et le visage sale, il me regarda avec un air tellement mauvais, que je me pris à regretter mon soudain accès de colère. Je ne tombais pas au moment opportun ? Quelle importance ! S'il était responsable des sautes d'humeurs de ma sœur il allait devoir supporter ma rancune, qui elle pour le coup était justifiée. Contrairement à lui, qui s'amusait à dresser les gens les uns contre les autres, juste pour son petit plaisir.

- Quoi Little Greengrass ? Tu es venue admirer l'œuvre des Weasmoches ? Dit-il d'un ton cassant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ? Piaillai-je en le foudroyant du regard.

Il fut un instant surpris et me détailla sans une once de mépris. Quel que soit le tour qu'il ait joué à ma sœur, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir lui réclamer des explications. Se recomposant un masque de dédain, il leva la tête et bomba le torse dans une parfaite imitation d'un aristocrate reprenant toute sa superbe.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Greengrass, alors circule !

- Compte là-dessus ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Daphnée où sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Enonça Drago en me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- Je suis très doué en sortilèges Malefoy, dis-je d'une voix lente. Si tu veux une petite démonstration tu n'as besoin d'impliquer Daphnée il te suffit de venir me trouver avec ton égo démesuré. Je me charge du reste ! Criai-je.

- Tu n'oserais pas , dit-il avec suffisance.

- IL N'Y A RIEN QUE JE N'OSERAI PAS SI TU T'EN PRENDS A MA FAMILLE ! M'époumonai-je folle de rage.

Je reprenais lentement mon souffle avec la satisfaction de voir la stupeur se dessiner lentement sur son visage. Un silence s'installa alors et je réalisai soudain que la plupart des élèves qui nous entourait s'étaient regroupés en un cercle autour de nous pour assister à la confrontation. Lançant un regard circulaire à l'assistance, je vis ma sœur darder sur moi de grands yeux ébahis parsemés de larmes. Susie était à ses côtés et me souriait avec connivence, ainsi donc elle était allée la rattraper avant que Daphnée ne s'enferme dans la salle commune de Serpentard ? Lui adressant un sourire chaleureux, avec une bouffée d'affection pour elle, je me retournai vers Malefoy, plus décidée que jamais à en découdre.

- Oh très bien, lança-t-il d'une voix lasse, mon père m'a écrit hier soir pour me raconter les fiançailles de ta sœur avec chiffe molle de Theophilius Flint ! Ca ne le surprenait pas vraiment, après tout, les Greengrass ont toujours été une famille de grands froussards incapables d'agir pour défendre la pureté de notre race. Vous préférez vous cacher dans un trou plutôt que de vous allier à vos semblables ! Cracha-t-il avec aigreur, et bien soit ! Cachez-vous donc, nous saurons tous nous en souvenir en temps et en heures ! Ton idiote de sœur s'imaginait peut-être que je la laisserai m'utiliser à sa guise ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais Daphnée ? Lança-t-il furieux en la foudroyant du regard parmi la foule, tu pensais que j'allais supporter tes jérémiades toute ma vie ? Tu n'es rien ni pour moi ni pour personne ! Tant qu'à toi little Greengrass, articula-t-il avec un tel mépris que je me ratatinais sur place, ne t'imagines pas une seule seconde que « ma mise en garde » concernant le petit Tomin était une parole en l'air, je n'hésiterai pas tu sais ? Et je le ferai sans aucun remords !

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et entraîna ses amis avec lui. Estomaquée par cette litanie d'injures, je regardai l'espace qu'il avait occupé un instant auparavant, les yeux brillants d'une violence contenue. Je sursautai en sentant une main se poser timidement sur mon épaule. Me retournant, je vis Daphnée, me regarder d'un air désolé en se mordant fortement la lèvre. Bientôt Susie et Matilda furent à nos côtés, me gratifiant de paroles réconfortantes qui demeurèrent sans effets. « Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais » pensai-je laissant mes amies m'entraîner vers le Perchoir.

Nous passâmes cette dernière journée à nous prélasser au bord du lac, Matilda convainquant Lucy et Susie de venir passer quelques jours chez elle durant l'été. Par égard pour moi, elle le fit de manière assez discrète, me confirmant néanmoins que mon absence lui causerait beaucoup de peine. Un sentiment que je partageais, mais Père avait été formel. Il refusait catégoriquement que je vois les filles en dehors de l'école. Sa tolérance, si elle était en soit rare pour un aristocrate, n'avait pas de telles largesses.

Si les évènements de ces derniers jours m'avaient mis les nerfs à rude épreuve, j'eus une mince consolation en voyant juste avant de monter dans le train, Malefoy perdre de sa superbe. Harry Potter et ses plus proches amis avaient trouvé le moyen d'expédier son père à Azkaban ainsi qu'une poignée d'autres mangemorts. Bien maigre consolation s'il en était, mais voir le Grand Drago Malefoy blessé dans son orgueil et se ratatiner devant la mine impassible d'Albus Dumbledore nous mit à toutes du baume au cœur. Le directeur fraîchement réinvesti dans ses fonctions nous conseilla la prudence et le courage avant que nous ne partions en fixant sur nous un regard aigu pétillant d'une intelligence peu commune.

- Quel pied que l'année soit finie ! j'en reviens pas d'avoir eu un Acceptable en Sortilèges, s'extasia Lucy en allongeant ses jambes fines dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express alors que nous revenions à Londres. Bon certes j'ai eu un Troll en Potions, mais bon avec Rogue c'est déjà mieux que rien !

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on vient de finir notre troisième année ? Lança Susie, je n'aurais jamais pensé que le temps puisse passer si vite, je veux dire…j'ai l'impression d'être entré à Poudlard la semaine dernière.

- Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire, approuva Matilda en hochant la tête pensive, en tout cas Ombrage ne me manquera pas !

Nous discutâmes ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée du train en gare de King's Cross, où je vis l'appréhension apparaître sur le visage de Susie qui m'adressa un sourire fugace qu'elle espérait sans doute être apaisant. Dégageant nos malles respectives, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le quai, où nous nous serrâmes contre elle, l'œil aux aguets. Certes il y avait peu de chances que son oncle l'attaque dans ce lieu surpeuplé, mais le fait de se retrouver soudain hors des murs si protecteurs de l'école, décupla nos angoisses, que nous avions jusque-là réussi à museler avec plus ou moins de bonheur. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, avant de voir le Professeur Lupin fendre la foule pour nous saluer. Je me détendais instantanément en voyant notre ancien professeur nous adresser un regard bienveillant.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, lança-t-il joyeux, je vois que mes leçons sur les techniques de protection d'une cible ont porté leurs fruits, dit-il en nous adressant à chacune un regard pétillant de malice, Miss Whitehorn ? Je suis venu vous chercher, votre mère nous attends dans la voiture, je vous emmène dans votre nouvelle maison.

- Une nouvelle maison ? Reprit Susie abasourdie.

- Oui, répondit le professeur Lupin sans se départir de son calme, votre mère à estimer qu'il serait plus sage, et je l'approuve totalement sur ce point, de déménager pour vivre dans un endroit plus…tranquille, et mieux protégé. Venez, nous devons nous dépêcher.

Se tournant vers nous, Susie nous souhaita à chacune de passer de bonnes vacances en nous serrant contre elle. J'eus un frisson quand elle me lâcha et lui adressai un sourire que j'espérais confiant. Mon amie soupira et posa ses mains sur mes épaules :

- Tory je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais je suis sûre maintenant que tout ira bien, avec le professeur Lupin pour veiller sur nous je n'ai rien à craindre, alors détends-toi et embrasse ton petit frère pour moi tu veux ? Dit-elle d'une traite.

- Je ferais ça, acquiesçai-je d'une voix éraillée, et toi tâche de récurer ton chaudron avant la rentrée sinon Rogue risque d'en faire une syncope.

- Promis rit-elle avant de suivre le professeur Lupin en nous faisant un petit signe de la main.

- Tout ira bien pour elle, déclara Matilda, ne t'en fais donc pas tant Tory.

- Tory, Tory, Tory ! Lança une petite voix fluette dans mon dos.

Je me tournais surprise et vit une tornade de cheveux noirs foncer dans mes jambes et agripper violemment ma jupe. Levant la tête vers moi, mon petit frère me dévisagea avec deux grandes billes vertes brillantes de malice et de bonheur mêlés. Attendrie, je me baissai pour le prendre dans mes bras sous les exclamations extatiques de Matilda et Lucy. C'est fou ce que Tomin avait grandi, à bientôt deux ans, il était déjà très à l'aise sur ses petites pattes et ressemblait en tout point à Père. Cachant son visage dans mon cou, il resserra sa prise autour de mon visage en riant alors que je déposais des baisers dans l'épaisse toison de boucles noires qui encadrait son visage poupin.

- Comme c'est mignon ! Cingla Malefoy en passant à côté de moi pour me gratifier d'une de ses moues dégoûtées dont lui seul avait le secret.

Il se dépêcha de filer rejoindre sa mère néanmoins quand il senti le regard polaire de mon père s'appesantir sur lui. Avec un sourire de triomphe, j'inclinai respectueusement la tête vers Père avant de saluer mes amies dont les parents attendaient déjà à une distance respectable, pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

- Astoria, appela Père en s'arrêtant à un mètre de moi un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Il se chargea de ma malle, alors que je tenais fermement mon précieux fardeau dans mes bras. Du coin de l'œil je vis Drago et sa mère nous observer avec attention, mais n'y prêtais nullement attention. Je préférais m'absorber dans le récit épique des découvertes que Tomin avait faites durant cette année, plutôt que de perdre mon temps dans une joute oratoire avec cet imbécile de Serpentard. Nous arrivâmes à l'air de transplanage ou Mère et Daphnée nous attendaient déjà. Ma sœur m'adressa un regard angoissé auquel je répondis par un sourire d'encouragement.

- Tu dois savoir Daphnée, dit Mère d'un ton pompeux, que les Flint viendront déjeuner la semaine prochaine, Theophilius est impatient de faire ta connaissance.

Ma sœur poussa un léger couinement que Mère ne releva pas, déployant des efforts surhumains pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Dégageant l'une de mes mains de l'emprise de Tomin, je lui pris doucement la sienne en soupirant. Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que nos vies deviennent soudain si compliquées ?


	12. rencontre et révélations

- Astoria qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? S'écria Daphnée d'une voix aigüe.

Elle faisait les cent pas dans ma chambre en se triturant nerveusement les mains, les yeux exorbités de frayeur. En dépit de mes paroles apaisantes, ma sœur perdait la maîtrise de ses nerfs et j'assistais, impuissante à une crise de panique. Bien sûr je comprenais ses angoisses, après tout moi aussi j'aurai paniqué, si le garçon inconnu auquel Père m'avait fiancé, devait arriver pour le déjeuner avec sa famille. Curieusement, ma dispute avec Malefoy dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, la semaine dernière, nous avait permis de nous rapprocher Daphnée et moi. Oh certes, ce n'était pas encore l'entente cordiale, mais elle ne se comportait plus de manière parfaitement odieuse, comme elle l'avait si bien fait pendant trois ans. Peut-être le voyait-elle enfin comme la sale brute arrogante et égocentrique qu'il était en réalité ? C'est ce que j'espérais en tout cas. Reposant négligemment la lettre de Susie, qui me décrivait sa nouvelle demeure avec un enthousiasme claironnant, je soupirai en suivant des yeux le ballet incessant de mon aînée en face de moi.

- Daphnée, calme-toi, dis-je d'une voix lasse, ce n'est qu'une première rencontre pour l'instant on ne va pas te fiancer avec lui aujourd'hui. Theophilius vient juste nous rendre visite, afin que vous puissiez faire connaissance, répétai-je pour la énième fois en une semaine. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, tu ne seras pas seule avec lui, nous serons là avec toi.

- Et si ça se passait mal ? Dit-elle précipitamment en s'arrêtant subitement devant mon lit. Si je le détestais ? Ou qu'il me détestait ? Tu imagines s'il me trouve moche ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais ?

J'étouffai un éclat de rire devant la mine inquiète de ma sœur. C'était probablement la plus grosse ânerie qu'elle n'ait jamais proférer. Aucun garçon sain d'esprit, ne pouvait penser une seule seconde à qualifier ma sœur de « moche ». Avec sa peau diaphane, ses longs cheveux blonds brillants et soyeux, ses grands yeux verts innocent et sa silhouette de danseuse, Daphnée avait tout de la poupée fragile et délicate qui ne manquait pas de faire fondre une bonne partie de la gente masculine. Somptueuse dans sa robe rose pâle vaporeuse légèrement plissée, elle faisait partie de cette catégorie de jeunes filles à côté de laquelle tous les efforts déployés pour se mettre en valeur semblaient futiles. Personnellement je me sentais ridicule dans ma robe vert d'eau, qui rehaussait la couleur de mes yeux selon ma mère. A quoi bon de toute façon, tenter de paraître jolie quand Daphnée était dans les parages ? Même son uniforme de Poudlard lui allait comme un gant, quand le mien me donnait le sentiment d'être une patate racornie ! Me foudroyant du regard, ma sœur se planta devant moi avec un rictus vexé.

- Ça te fait rire ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix crispée, je te parle de mes angoisses et toi, la seule chose que tu trouves à faire c'est de t'en moquer !

- Non attends Daphnée, répondis-je d'une voix forte pour couvrir ses plaintes en brandissant mes mains devant elle en signe d'apaisement, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Franchement, énonçai-je après un moment de silence, s'il y a bien une chose que Theophilius Flint ne pourra jamais dire de toi, c'est que tu es laide. Daphnée regarde-toi, dis-je en la plaçant devant mon miroir à pieds, tu es magnifique dans cette robe, il faudrait que ce garçon soit idiot pour ne pas le voir. Et je ne pense pas que Père ait décidé de te marier avec un idiot.

- Oh tu le penses vraiment ? Interrogea-t-elle radieuse.

Nous fûmes interrompues par le fracas de la porte qui s'abattit violemment. Poussant en chœur un cri effrayé, ma sœur et moi la regardâmes sortir brusquement de ses gonds, flotter dans les airs quelques instants avant de retomber lourdement sur la moquette bleutée. Franchissant le seuil au pas de course, Tomin éclata de rire en poussant un cri victorieux. Visiblement très fier de lui, il se rua sur mon lit sa cravate nouée en catogan, la chemise à moitié ouverte recouvrant ses jambes nues, et se mit à faire des bonds en riant aux éclats. Surgissant en un « pop » sonore, Delby notre elfe se ratatina en voyant l'ampleur du désastre.

- Maître Tomin, supplia la pauvre créature affolée, maître Tomin…s'il vous plaît…Mrs Greengrass a ordonné à Delby de vous habiller pour le déjeuner…Delby devra se punir si vous n'êtes pas prêt…

- Non veux pas ! Veux pas ! Veux jouer dans la chambre de Tory ! Cria mon petit frère en sautant de plus belle sur mon matelas.

- Oh Miss Daphnée, Miss Astoria, Delby est désolé, s'écria notre elfe en s'étalant sur le sol en un salut grotesque, Delby ne savait pas que maître Tomin l'enfermerait dans le placard de la salle de bain avec la magie, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, Delby a mal fait son travail.

Il commença dès lors à se frapper la tête contre le sol avec violence, écarquillant de gros yeux hagards alors qu'il voyait trente-six chandelles. Daphnée resta muette comme une carpe, apparemment incapable de surmonter cette nouvelle contrariété. Mon frère continua ses bonds sur mon lit qui gémissait douloureusement sous l'assaut violent, en montrant du doigt notre serviteur secoué d'un rire tonitruant. Bizarrement, il me fit irrésistiblement penser à Malefoy ainsi, et c'est sans doute ce qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur ahurie. Secouant la tête, je fronçai les sourcils et m'approchai les poings vissés sur les hanches.

- Ca suffit Delby, arrête ça immédiatement, dis-je d'une voix sèche.

Notre elfe se figea sur la moquette et me regarda surpris. Il sauta sur ses pieds et s'inclina respectueusement devant en moi en murmurant de sa voix frêle des remerciements en louant mon indicible grandeur. Me tournant vers mon petit frère, qui m'observait avec malice, je pris une grosse voix, mon air le plus sévère, enfin du moins je l'espérais, et commençai à lui faire la leçon.

- Tomin Greengrass, énonçai-je avec autorité, comment oses-tu faire irruption dans ma chambre de cette manière ? Mère ne t'a-t-elle pas appris que cela ne se faisait pas de dégonder magiquement les portes ? De plus tu te moques de ce pauvre Delby qui essaye seulement de faire son travail ! C'est mal Tomin ! Je suis très fâchée contre toi ! M'exclamai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Ça te fait rire que notre serviteur se punisse, alors que tu as fait une bêtise ? C'est toi qui devrais être puni et non Delby ! Maintenant tu vas descendre de mon lit et suivre notre elfe dans ta chambre, tu vas finir d'enfiler ton costume et je veux que tu sois bien sage est-ce que c'est clair ?

Mon petit frère se figea sur l'édredon et écarquilla ses grands yeux verts en me fixant surpris. Pendant un instant, je me félicitai d'avoir autant d'influence sur lui et le gratifia d'un reniflement de dédain, sensé traduire ma désapprobation. Je pivotai et regardai Daphnée en étant très fière de moi. C'est alors qu'un oreiller me heurta les hanches et qu'un rire gargantuesque envahit la pièce. Furieuse, je me retournai vers mon frère et le foudroyai du regard. S'en souciant comme d'une guigne, il poursuivit son jeu comme si de rien n'était.

- TOMIN HECTOR GREENGRASS ! Brailla Daphnée à la surprise générale en fondant sur lui comme un oiseau de proie, je te conseille fortement de m'écouter parce que je ne me répéterai pas. Tu as le choix : soit tu sors gentiment de cette chambre et tu vas te préparer avec Delby, soit je te pétrifie avec ma baguette magique et je me charge PERSONNELLEMENT de te rendre présentable.

Ses prunelles vertes flambaient d'une telle fureur que mon petit frère déglutit avec crainte. Delby et moi échangeâmes un regard ahuri, à la fois surpris et impressionnés par ce soudain élan d'autorité. Lentement, Tomin glissa en bas de mon lit et dénoua la cravate qu'il avait lassé autour de son front pour la tendre penaud à Delby.

- Et il vaut mieux pour toi que je n'ai rien à te reprocher pendant le repas, poursuivit ma sœur avec hargne, parce que je peux t'assurer que si tu ne comportes pas bien avec la famille Flint, tes fesses seront si douloureuses que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir jusqu'à la fin des vacances !

Lui lançant un regard effrayé Tomin s'accrocha à la main de notre elfe, qui soupira de soulagement en regardant ma sœur avec une gratitude et un émerveillement sans bornes. Ils disparurent dans un « pop » et je soufflai abasourdie. Me gratifiant d'un regard amusé, Daphnée m'entraîna dans les escaliers et nous nous rendîmes dans le salon où nos parents nous attendaient. Peu de temps après, Tomin apparût dans une tenue impeccable et leva un regard craintif vers ma sœur qui le fixa, ses yeux verts chargés de menaces. Père et Mère s'installèrent dans le petit salon d'hiver aux larges baies vitrées et nous les suivirent en silence, mon frère accroché fébrilement à ma main. Nous étions tous fins prêts quand Delby, qui n'avait pas été ménagé en cette matinée, vînt annoncer l'arrivée de nos visiteurs.

Mr et Mrs Flint firent leur entrée en premier dans notre salon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les trouver tous deux assez mal assortis. Phineas Flint était un petit homme au ventre proéminent et au front déjà bien dégarni. Engoncé dans son costume vert sombre, il salua chaleureusement mon père et baisa la main glacée que ma mère lui tendait. Il détailla Daphnée d'un œil appréciateur qui ne me plut pas du tout et fourragea ses doigts boudinés dans la tignasse bouclée de mon frère. Eclatant d'un rire sonore, il complimenta Père sur la beauté de Daphnée de manière assez triviale. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais un rapide regard réfrigérant de Mère me convainquis de reprendre une expression impassible. Parlant fort, les joues rougies d'excitation et d'un penchant pour le Whisky Pur-Feu, Phineas Flint présentait un contraste si fort avec Père qu'il en était presque choquant. Pourtant, en dépit de cette familiarité, Père semblait sincèrement apprécier ce bonhomme rond et rustaud. Ses yeux verts pétillèrent de malice et d'amusement en écoutant les récits tonitruants de son vieil ami. Sa femme resta sagement en retrait derrière lui et attendit que ma mère l'autorisât à s'asseoir pour quitter les semelles de son imposant conjoint. Elladora Flint était la discrétion incarnée. Deux grands yeux bleus, cachés sous une épaisse chevelure châtain, elle observa tout ce monde autour d'elle avec une timidité maladive et un malaise apparent. Elle discuta courtoisement avec Mère d'une toute petite voix, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. A l'évidence les mondanités n'étaient pas le fort de cette petite femme replète, engoncée dans une robe grise à l'élégance discrète et sobre.

Enfin, suivant ses parents, nous vîmes apparaître Theophilius. Daphnée retînt à grand-peine une exclamation de surprise en se raidissant à côté de moi. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son cousin, Marcus qui avait été le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard à Poudlard. Mais il n'avait pas cette expression hautaine et froide qui caractérisait les élèves de la maison vert et argent. Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans, semblait plutôt être la bonhommie incarnée. Il salua poliment mes parents avant d'adresser ses hommages à Daphnée qui l'observait en s'appliquant à masquer sa déception. Il faut dire que Theophilius n'était pas vraiment un modèle de beauté. Il avait hérité de sa mère ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux bleus mais son visage rond était celui de son père, ainsi que ses traits forts et patauds. Contrairement à son cousin, il avait un sourire agréable avec des dents blanches et régulière, mais présentait une tendance à l'embonpoint, qui laissait augurer qu'au moment voulu, il deviendrait aussi rond que Mr Flint.

Elégant dans son costume gris, il était d'une politesse exquise et se montra très prévenant avec Daphnée qu'il regardait avec adoration. Il lui donna le bras pour la mener à table en discutant tantôt avec elle, tantôt avec moi, de nos goûts, de nos opinions et de nos passions respectives. Tomin l'adopta tout de suite, ravi d'avoir enfin un « garçon » à qui parler. Il l'inonda de remarques sur ses jouets que Theophilius écoutait avec une patience amusée en nous adressant des clins d'œil pétillants de bonne humeur.

- Je sais voler sur un balai, pérora mon petit frère en se redressant sur sa chaise.

- Humm, réfléchit Theophilius, alors peut-être que je pourrais voler avec toi ? Tu sais je ne suis pas très doué avec un balai, alors se serait l'occasion de m'apprendre des choses, lui souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Eberlué à l'idée d'apprendre à voler à un « grand » Tomin ouvrit des yeux ébahis en observant le jeune homme. Cette hypothèse le ravit et il adressa un sourire éclatant à Theophilius qui rit doucement devant sa mine émerveillé.

- Je doute pourtant qu'on puisse trouver un balai-jouet à ta taille Theophilius, le taquinai-je.

- Certes, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Et puis si ça peut faire plaisir à Tomin alors pourquoi pas ? Ajouta-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de mon frère qui rougit de plaisir, je n'ai jamais eu de frère avec lequel jouer quand j'étais enfant, alors ça sera l'occasion de me rattraper !

Nous passâmes ainsi tout le repas à faire plus ample connaissance sous les regards approbateurs de nos parents. Je découvris au fil de notre conversation la raison laquelle Père l'avait choisi. Theophilius Flint, qui insista pour que je l'appelle Theo, était d'un calme et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Il ne prenait jamais rien à la légère et réfléchissait toujours avant de donner son avis. Ne se laissant pas convaincre facilement, Theo ne se laissait pas non plus impressionner par des idées toutes faîtes. Il était taquin sans être méchant et je me pris rapidement d'affection pour lui. Comme moi, il aimait l'étude et la lecture et je ne fus pas surprise quand il m'apprit qu'il avait appartenu à Serdaigle.

- Comme sa mère ! Commenta Phineas avec fierté, bien sûr j'aurais été plus heureux s'il avait été à Serpentard comme moi…curieux comme cela se produit parfois, tu ne trouves pas Hector ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit mon père en dardant sur moi un regard bienveillant, le Choixpeau nous réparti en fonction de nos personnalités. Astoria est à Serdaigle où le professeur Flitwick est apparemment ravi de son travail.

A ses côtés Mère, plongea le nez dans son assiette sans faire le moindre commentaire. Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté ma répartition, qui continuait de figurer en bonne place sur la liste des choses qu'elle me reprochait. Je m'efforçai de ne pas en tenir compte et adressai un sourire timide à nos invités. Elladora Flint me parla alors de ses années d'études, souriant de ses souvenirs à Serdaigle qu'elle évoquât avec tendresse. Théo conversait de son côté avec mon père et tentait de faire réagir Daphnée qui ne répondait que par monosyllabes. Lui lançant des coups d'œil furtifs, je fus gênée par sa mauvaise volonté manifeste et son impolitesse vis-à-vis du jeune homme. S'il fût blessé par l'attitude de Daphnée, et il y avait de quoi, Théo n'en montra cependant rien et continua à se montrer agréable avec tout le monde.

- Serdaigle m'a appris à penser chacun de mes actes et à peser chaque mot avant de le prononcer, expliqua Théo avec ferveur à Père qui le regardait attentivement. Je ne vous dirais pas qu'elle est la meilleure maison, parce que je n'en connais qu'une, mais je n'ai jamais été malheureux dans la tour bleue. Au contraire, j'y ai passé les meilleures années de ma vie jusqu'à présent. Ce n'est sans doute pas objectif, mais c'est ce que je pense Mr Greengrass, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire franc.

- Faire preuve de prudence est toujours un choix judicieux mon jeune ami, approuva Père, Phineas je suis sûr que tu dois être rassuré d'avoir un fils aussi sage, pour son âge c'est tout à fait remarquable.

- C'est vrai Hector, concéda Mr Flint en regardant son fils avec fierté, une chance pour lui qu'il ne soit pas comme moi, tu te rappelles comment j'étais à son âge ? Un jeune imbécile qui courait dans tous les sens ! Déjà à Poudlard il fallait que tu passes ton temps à me réprimander avant que mon frère ne se charge de me tirer les bretelles !

- Vous avez connu Père à l'école ? M'exclamai-je surprise.

- Mais oui mon petit ! Me répondit-il dans un grand éclat de rire, j'ai assisté à sa répartition à Serpentard ! Le meilleur élève en potions de toute la maison, selon Slughorn. J'avais beau avoir deux ans de plus que toi, tu me surpassais toujours dans tous les domaines ! S'amusa-t-il en se tournant vers Père, Elphias lui-même en était jaloux. Ah ça ! S'exclama Mr Flint avec joie, on peut dire qu'il savait impressionner son monde le jeune Hector Greengrass ! Mon frère et ses amis de Serpentards n'ont jamais réussi à l'intimider ! Tu te rappelles de la fois où tu as mis en boîte cet imbécile d'Octavius Whitehorn ?

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon jus de citrouille en entendant la dernière remarque de notre invité qui riait aux éclats. Ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes je regardai Père en n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Ainsi, il avait été à Poudlard avec Octavius, le terrible mangemort qui menaçait Susie, faisant un rapide calcul dans ma tête, je réalisai avec effroi que Père avait certainement du connaître le père de Susie, Lysander Whitehorn. Bouleversée rien qu'à l'idée, je le dévisageai choquée. Haussant un sourcil perplexe, il m'intima le silence après m'avoir étudiée attentivement. Ne remarquant pas notre échange silencieux, les gens autour de nous continuèrent leur babillage, jusqu'à ce qu'il tousse légèrement avant de s'adresser à son vieil ami d'école :

- Et comment va-t-il ton cher frère ? Intervînt Père un brin d'ironie dans la voix.

- Oh tu sais, le mariage de Marcus lui donne beaucoup de soucis. Marietta est à deux doigts de finir à Sainte-Mangouste tant l'organisation de la cérémonie la met dans tous ses états, bien sûr Elladora et moi leur avons proposé notre aide, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir.

- Marietta a toujours eu le sens du détail, elle sait précisément ce qu'elle veut pour le mariage de son fils, il est bien naturel qu'elle y mette tout son cœur, tempéra Mère avec douceur.

- Vous avez raison Denevra, intervînt Elladora Flint de sa toute petite voix, à ce sujet il faudra que nous discutions de la manière dont nous comptons nous organiser.

- Bien sûr ma chère, susurra Mère d'une voix onctueuse, dès que cela vous conviendra, je serais ravie de m'entretenir avec vous sur la cérémonie.

A côté de moi, Daphnée émit un léger couinement en arborant une mine désespérée. Lui serrant fortement la main, je l'obligeai à se dominer en réfrénant son mauvais caractère. Elle n'avait pas été d'une compagnie des plus agréables pendant le repas pour ce pauvre Théo, qui ne demandait qu'à lui être sympathique. Lançant un message de détresse silencieux à l'autre bout de la table, je vis Père proposer d'une voix forte que nous allions profiter du beau soleil d'été, une initiative saluée par les Flint, qui nous empressèrent de quitter les lieux. Delby vînt récupérer Tomin pour l'amener à la sieste, tandis que je guidais Théo et Daphnée vers le jardin.

- Alors c'est ici que les sœurs Greengrass ont joué à la poupée hein ? Nous taquina Théo alors que nous déambulions parmi les pivoines blanches de Mère, vous avez de la chance, c'est un endroit magnifique, quels sont tes fleurs préférées Daphnée ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Euh…les jonquilles, répondit ma sœur d'une voix atone.

- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir, lui sourit-il, et toi Astoria ?

- Astoria n'a pas de fleurs préférées ! S'esclaffa Daphnée pour la première fois de la journée, elle ne les supporte pas ! Dès que le printemps arrive, Mère est obligée de la garder cloîtrée dans la maison sous peine de voir sa tête enflée comme si elle subissait un maléfice cuisant couplé au sortilège du Têtenbulle !

- Oh je suis désolé, s'excusa Théo.

- Oh ce n'est rien ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Daphnée adore me mettre mal-à-l'aise devant les gens ! Pestai-je en la foudroyant du regard.

Nous poursuivîmes notre promenade, sous les commentaires de Daphnée que cette pique avait visiblement ragaillardie. Elle devînt plus agréable avec son « futur » fiancé et prit le temps de parler avec lui plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait pendant le repas. Avait-elle décidé de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur ? Je ne savais pas trop, mais je l'espérais. Theophilius Flint n'avait peut-être pas la beauté et le charisme de Drago Malefoy, mais il était sincèrement gentil, prévenant et d'une intelligence sans pareille. Sa simplicité désarmante contrastait fortement avec la superficialité de ma sœur, mais ne disait-on pas que les contraires s'attiraient ?

La fin de la journée arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru et je saluais chaleureusement le jeune homme alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner avec ses parents. Je souris, quand je le vis faire apparaître une magnifique jonquille en nacre d'un rose tendre, qu'il posa dans un verre pour l'offrir à ma sœur. Il ajouta un peu d'eau et les pétales de la fleur s'ouvrirent sur un magnifique cœur vert et argent encadré par un nuage de bleu des plus délicats. C'était incontestablement de la très belle magie et ma sœur, pourtant si désappointée quand elle le vit, fut éblouie par ce sortilège. Elle le remercia avec une chaleur un peu trop surfaite pour être honnête.

- Et bien qu'en penses-tu Daphnée ? Questionna Père d'un ton froid et calme en observant la fleur que ma sœur avait posé sur la table du salon.

- Ce que j'en pense ? Couina ma sœur, Père je ne veux pas me marier avec lui, il…il est…enfin je sais Phineas Flint est votre ami…mais non ce n'est pas possible, je suis trop jeune et il est si…inintéressant ! S'exclama-t-elle avec emphase.

- Inintéressant ? Reprit mon père d'une voix forte pour couvrir l'exclamation horrifiée de ma mère, en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Tu juges ce garçon indigne de toi ?

- Oui parfaitement ! Affirma ma sœur, vous m'aviez toujours dit que je me marierai avec Drago ! Se mit-elle à sangloter, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me marier avec lui ? Il est beau et fait partie d'une famille prestigieuse…pourquoi est-ce que je dois me fiancer avec ce Flint ? Il ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville.

- Tu préférerais devenir un membre de la famille Malefoy ? Articula lentement mon père d'une voix sourde en la dardant d'un regard éclatant de colère.

- Oui, cent fois oui, Drago est fait pour être avec moi, vous n'avez qu'à marier Astoria avec ce Theo, ils s'entendent très bien tous les deux !

- Hector la proposition de Daphnée n'est pas dénuée d'intérêt, après tout Lucius était un temps intéressé par une union entre nos deux familles, je peux contacter Narcissa pour évoquer ce sujet avec elle si vous le permettez, glissa Mère pleine d'espoir.

- Jamais ! S'écria mon père en bondissant de son fauteuil, jamais mes filles ne fraieront avec des mangemorts ! Vous m'avez entendu Denevra ? Hurla-t-il en se penchant vers elle, tandis qu'elle se ratatinait sur le sofa les yeux fixant ses chaussures. Jamais je ne tolérerai que mes filles soient entraînées dans cette ignominie sans nom ! Pour qu'elles soient brutalisées, violentées, pour qu'elles deviennent des assassins ? Non, ça n'arrivera pas ! Eructa-t-il avec tellement de force que je nous nous mîmes toutes à trembler, aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je ne le permettrai pas ! Suis-je clair ?

- Oui très clair, marmotta Mère en gardant les yeux baissés.

- Quant à toi jeune fille, dit-il en se tournant vers Daphnée pour la fusiller du regard, que cela te plaise ou non tu épouseras Theophilius Flint, je me moque bien de ton avis finalement, quand on sait ce qu'il vaut ! Cracha-t-il avec mépris, j'en ai assez de ses sempiternelles jérémiades au sujet du fils Malefoy, qui m'a tout l'air de ne pas valoir mieux que son père !

- Mais Père, plaida Daphnée en larmes, vous aviez toujours dit que nous aurions notre mot à dire et que…

- TAIS-TOI ! Rugit-il tu critiques mes choix te concernant, mais tu n'y connais rien petite sotte ! Je pensais pourtant que tu avais ouvert les yeux sur Drago Malefoy le jour où il t'a humilié devant l'école entière, une fois de plus il a fallu que ta sœur te sauve la mise en tenant tête à cet avorton !

- Hector ! S'exclama Mère choquée.

Je regrettais soudain de lui avoir fait part de cet incident. La gorge nouée je le vis envoyer Daphnée dans sa chambre dans une telle colère que j'en tremblais des pieds à la tête. Jamais je n'avais vu mon père aussi furieux, il était toujours si maître de lui, si serein ! C'était un choc de le découvrir aussi furieux, l'attitude impolie et irrespectueuse de Daphnée devait l'avoir profondément blessée pour qu'il réagisse à ce point. Le claquement de porte sonore qui retentit depuis l'étage me fit sursauter. Je levai des yeux paniqués vers mon père qui me regarda un instant en reprenant son souffle. Fuyant mon regard il quitta le salon pour gagner son bureau où il s'enferma, me laissant seule avec Mère restait assise là, impassible, les yeux perdus dans le vague. N'osant faire le moindre mouvement, je la regardai choquée attendant une solution qui ne vînt pas. Mère ne leva pas les yeux vers moi, et après un très long silence pesant, elle déclara d'une voix morte.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste de découvrir cette facette de ton père… c'est vrai qu'il ne l'affiche que rarement. Oh Astoria ! Soupira-t-elle en me lançant un regard énigmatique, si seulement tu ne lui ressemblais pas autant !

Elle me considéra un instant, avant de partir vers sa chambre d'un pas chancelant. Ne sachant que penser de cette nouvelle déclaration, je la rejetai dans un coin de mon esprit et inspirai profondément. Avec lenteur, je pris le chemin du bureau de Père. Arrivée devant la porte, je retins mon souffle, en tremblant de tous mes membres. Avant même que je toque, la voix de Père se fit entendre en m'invitant à entrer. Surprise, je poussai la large porte à double porte en acajou finement sculptée et m'avançai timidement.

- Je savais que tu viendrais me trouver, déclara Père d'un ton calme.

Debout face au portrait de notre ancêtre, Amphyas Greengrass qui me gratifia de son habituel regard sévère, il resta le dos tourné à contempler l'âtre vide de l'imposante cheminée tandis que je prenais place sur l'un des sofas vert d'eau. Ne sachant comment lancer la conversation je braquais sur lui mes yeux tristes, encore choquée de la terrible dispute dont j'avais été témoin.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi je me suis emporté contre ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il toujours le dos tourné. Quand tu seras mère Astoria, tu te rendras compte, qu'il y a des choses que tu pourras accepter venant de tes enfants et d'autres pas. Que ta sœur puisse se bercer d'illusions au sujet d'une éventuelle alliance avec les Malefoy, dépassent de très loin, mon seuil de tolérance.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis Père ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous me répétiez que je devais me montrer plus respectueuse envers Drago.

- Les choses ont changé entre temps, répondit-il d'une voix sèche, cette famille côtoie d'un peu trop près des personnages dont la dangerosité n'est plus à démontrer. L'idée qu'un de mes enfants puisse se retrouver auprès de mangemorts me fais frémir.

- Oh Père…murmurai-je émue par cet aveu si touchant.

- Comprends-moi bien ma fille, poursuivit-il, j'ai vu tant de familles perdre leurs enfants, les Black ne se sont jamais remis de la disparition mystérieuse de Regulus, Mrs Dolohov s'est laissée mourir après la disparition de Lucrétia, la seule chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait jamais réussi à faire, ce fut de briser nos familles et de prendre de jeunes vies prometteuses. Au lieu de nous renforcer, ce conflit épuise le cercle toujours plus restreint des Sangs-Purs en nous enfermant dans des querelles infinies, énonça-t-il avec un regret manifeste. Je ne veux pas que mes enfants subissent ces conflits incessants. Cela reviendrait à vous abandonner au milieu des loups.

- Je comprends Père, concédai-je en murmurant.

- Vraiment ? Tu dois bien être la seule, ah vraiment ta mère a fait de l'excellent travail avec Daphnée ! Fallait-il qu'elle me déteste à ce point pour la détourner ainsi de nos valeurs et la faire ployer l'échine devant le fils de Lucius Malefoy !

Il avait dit cela avec une telle rancœur que j'en sursautai. Je contemplai son dos sans comprendre. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment demandé quel genre de relation entretenait mes parents. S'aimaient-ils ? Oui probablement, du moins je l'imaginais, comment auraient-ils pu faire trois enfants s'ils n'avaient pas éprouvé un tant soit peu d'amour l'un pour l'autre ? A l'évidence je me trompai. Père se tourna vers moi et la dureté qui imprégnait ses traits me frappa si cruellement que j'en restai coite.

- Daphnée…comment peut-elle être aussi insouciante ? Aussi peu consciente de la vie qui l'attend ? Interrogea-t-il les yeux dans le vague en s'installant en face de moi.

- Je pense qu'elle s'imagine qu'un mariage est un acte basé sur l'amour, tentai-je d'expliquer d'une voix hésitante.

- Foutaises ! Grommela mon père affligé. Comment peut-elle croire à de telles sornettes ?

- Elle est amoureuse de Drago, plaidai-je, pour elle i que lui qui compte.

- L'amour, renifla mon père avec dédain, le seul amour qui existe c'est celui que l'on porte à ses enfants. Cet « attachement » s'effritera avec le temps, quand elle réalisera l'ampleur de sa désillusion, l'amour est une cause perdue Astoria, il n'est pas fait pour résister au temps.

Qu'il juge si durement la tendresse de Daphnée me fit plus de peine que je ne voulus l'admettre. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait par là, n'ayant qu'un intérêt très relatif pour les garçons, voire inexistant. Mon père darda sur moi ses prunelles vertes et s'adoucit. Il me sourit avec bienveillance avant d'ajouter.

- Va ! Laisse ça, ce ne sont là que les sombres pensées d'un vieil aigri ! Tu es trop jeune encore, pour te soucier de ces questions.

Il se releva et s'approcha de moi pour me caresser la joue avec douceur. Il était rare qu'il s'autorise ce genre de geste tendre, estimant qu'il était préférable pour les enfants d'apprendre à vivre de manière autonome, sans être dépendant affectivement des adultes. Qu'il esquisse l'ovale de mon visage de son pouce me surpris et me rendit heureuse. Avec un demi-sourire il souffla sur le ton de la confidence.

- Tu as toujours été ma fille préférée… sensible, déterminée, intelligente, c'est un déchirement de te voir grandir Astoria. Un déchirement exaltant, car je sais que tu seras une femme formidable, bien plus que ta mère ou même ta sœur. Tu as en toi, des ressources dont elles ignorent tout et qui te rendront forte, bien plus que tu ne peux le concevoir pour l'instant. Avec le temps, tu verras à quel point. Je sais que tu ne me décevras jamais…parce que tu es le cœur de cette famille Astoria.

- Père… chuchotai-je bouleversée.

Un long silence emplit à nouveau la pièce, alors je tentai de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour l'interroger sur l'étonnante révélation de Phineas Flint, l'esprit tout retourné par cette déclaration tendre et spontanée. Fronçant les sourcils, je tentai de maîtriser mes appréhensions diverses avant de me lancer. Mais une fois de plus, la sagacité de Père me facilita la tâche

- Il y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler en particulier ma fille ?

- Oui…enfin…je…non, je suis venue parce que…je voulais savoir si vous aviez connu Lysander Whitehorn, marmonnai-je d'une voix inégale.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? Questionna Père après un long moment d'hésitation.

Je lui racontais alors toute l'histoire et déversais devant son visage attentif le flot d'angoisses qui me poursuivait depuis que Susie avait reçu cette terrible menace. Père m'écouta sans m'interrompre, les yeux voilés par ce que j'imaginais être de la tristesse. Je me concentrais afin de n'omettre aucun détail, tandis qu'il m'écoutait le visage fermé. A la fin de ma diatribe, je repris mon souffle lentement, osant à peine lever les yeux vers lui, sans vraiment m'expliquer pourquoi.

- Je n'ai pas, à proprement parler connu le père de ton amie, énonça-t-il d'une voix lente les yeux plissés, bien sûr je l'ai côtoyé ainsi que son frère. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'ils se détestaient déjà à Poudlard. Si…Susan est effectivement traqué par son Octavius, mieux vaut qu'elle soit très bien protégée car il n'est pas du genre à renoncer facilement. Sans parler du fait qu'il soit l'un des meilleurs sorcier de notre génération. Maintenant, si ce sont de plus amples informations que tu cherches à propos du cadet des Whitehorn, tu ne t'adresses pas à la bonne personne.

- Et, à qui je devrais m'adresser ? Questionnai-je sans comprendre.

- Ta mère, annonça-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Oui, concéda-t-il voyant mon incrédulité, Denevra était en classe avec lui. Elle l'a même connu intimement. Lysander était un « dieu vivant » pour ta mère quand nous étions à l'école, confessa-t-il avec amertume, je crois…je peux affirmer sans me tromper qu'elle ne s'est jamais remise du fait qu'il lui ai finalement préférée une Moldue alors que leurs familles avaient arrangé un mariage. Oh bien sûr j'étais ravi quand les McNair ont accepté de m'accorder la main de leur fille alors que j'avais renoncé à tout espoir la concernant. Denevra McNair…elle faisait tourner les têtes de tous les garçons de Poudlard…si j'avais su alors qu'elle n'était motivée que par le dépit et ma richesse ! Je suis à peu près sûr que quelque part dans sa chambre, ta mère garde encore les photos de son bien-aimé Lysander dont elle n'a jamais pu se résoudre à faire son deuil.


	13. mariage

Durant les jours qui suivirent cette étonnante révélation de Père, je tournais en rond dans le manoir, en cherchant un moyen d'aborder le sujet avec Mère, une entreprise périlleuse sachant le peu de liens qui nous unissait. Comment trouver le moyen de la faire parler ? Je n'avais aucune réponse à cette question. Les journées s'écoulaient suivant le rythme des visites de Theophilius qui passaient autant de fois que la bienséance le lui permettait. Si elle en fut contrariée dans un premier temps, Daphnée s'évertua de ne rien en laisser paraître et s'appliqua à se montrer aimable et accueillante avec lui, dans la mesure de ses moyens. Le sermon de Père avait sans doute fait son effet, car elle accueillait son prétendant avec une mine impassible, qui traduisait sa résignation. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pourtant de pleurer dans sa chambre, ou dans la mienne, sur la « dureté » de son sort. Bien sûr, je comprenais qu'étant amoureuse d'un autre, elle acceptait difficilement ces fiançailles, mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver injuste. A la lumière des confessions de Père quant à son propre mariage, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ma sœur chanceuse.

Theophilius était un garçon charmant qui déployait des efforts surhumains pour lui être agréable, sans jamais trahir le moindre signe d'agacement. Prévenant et attentif à ses besoins, il l'amenait au restaurant, aux brunchs organisés par les associés de son père, la couvrant de bijoux et de jonquilles. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien avoir un prétendant absolument odieux qui aurait pris un malin plaisir à l'humilier constamment. Mais ce que je pouvais être bête ! Celui-là elle le connaissait déjà, elle en était même tombée éperdument amoureuse. Fichu Malefoy ! Ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de râler, chaque fois que je la voyais dédaigner d'un air tragique les marques d'affection de ce pauvre Theo.

Un jour que je les vis se promener tous les deux dans le jardin depuis la bibliothèque, mon regard fut attiré par un mouvement fugace à l'étage. M'arrachant de la contemplation du couple, je vis Mère les observer depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, au premier étage. Regardant attentivement, il me sembla qu'elle jetait sur eux un regard triste, ses épaules s'affaissant ostensiblement au fil de ses nombreux soupirs. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidai de tenter ma chance. Je grimpai quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers et traversai le couloir à toute vitesse. Toquant légèrement contre la porte d'ébène où de magnifiques lys et des pivoines d'une blancheur éclatante étaient gravés et peint selon son goût, j'entendis sa voix claire m'intimer l'ordre d'entrer.

- Bonjour Mère, chuchotai-je en refermant la porte.

Elle tourna vers moi un regard surpris avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil couleur pomme, situé tout près de la fenêtre d'où elle pouvait voir Daphnée et Theophilius déambuler. Je n'avais que très rarement eu l'occasion de venir dans cette pièce durant toute mon existence. Le terme de chambre était d'ailleurs en soit, inapproprié. Père avait aménagé pour elle un véritable appartement de quatre pièces gigantesques, qu'il lui laissa décorer selon son envie. Le salon dans lequel nous nous trouvions était une grande pièce blanche, dont le mur du fond laissait passer la lumière par deux larges arcades étincelantes. Deux fauteuils se trouvaient là, dont celui occupé par ma mère et entre lesquels trônait un luxueux jeu d'échec. Sur la droite une cheminée de marbre aux motifs floraux étaient encerclée par deux longues rangées de livres. En face on pouvait voir, deux banquettes de la même teinte que les fauteuils s'opposer, tandis qu'une porte dérobée à gauche de la cheminée, donnait accès au bureau de Mère. De l'autre côté de la pièce, une porte à double-battant ornée d'ébène richement travaillé de fleurs, donnait accès à la chambre à coucher où je n'avais jamais été.

- Viens t'asseoir Astoria et dis-moi pourquoi tu me rends visite, me dit-elle d'une voix neutre en tournant son regard vers le couple.

- Merci Mère, je….je viens vous voir…car…voilà je voudrais aider Daphnée, me lançai-je un peu à l'aveuglette en priant Merlin pour que ça marche.

- L'aider ? Dit Mère surprise en tournant ses grands yeux bleus vers moi, pourquoi ta sœur a besoin d'aide ?

- Elle ne le dit pas, mais je sais qu'elle est…disons mal-à-l'aise par cette relation avec Theophilius.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Questionna-t-elle circonspecte.

- Eh bien vous savez…à cause de Drago…il l'a humilié c'est vrai, mais…je crois qu'elle n'arrive pas à surmonter le mal qu'il lui a fait, il a été très cruel, précisai-je en feignant l'indignation, et pourtant…en dépit de la honte qu'il lui a infligé, je crois …je crois qu'elle l'aime encore, chuchotai-je en levant de grands yeux innocents vers elle.

Dans mon esprit, je vis clairement se dessiner une image de Zabini en train d'applaudir à tout rompre son éternel sourire de ruse fiché sur ses lèvres chocolat, une lueur perverse brillant dans ses iris sombres. J'eus honte d'avoir employé un tel procédé quand je vis la figure maternelle se décomposer lentement, sans chercher à contenir son émotion. Une tristesse s'imprima sur ce visage gracieux, avec une telle force que je me sentis affreusement coupable. Certes je n'étais pas du tout proche d'elle, mais je n'avais aucune envie de lui causer de la peine. Elle était ma mère, malgré tout, et je regrettais soudain d'avoir eu recours à un procédé aussi… immoral. Mère dut le sentir car elle braqua ses yeux brillants sur moi, la bouche tordu par un rictus de colère.

- Tu pensais me duper aussi facilement Astoria ? lança-t-elle d'une voix acerbe, crois-tu que j'ignore de quoi tu as parlé avec ton père hier soir ? Crois-tu que je sois aveugle au point de ne pas avoir vu l'effarement et la peur s'imprimer dans tes yeux quand Phineas Flint a évoqué Octavius Whitehorn ?

Devant son regard furieux, je me ratatinai dans le fauteuil. Mère me gratifia d'un rictus méprisant avant de se lever pour aller chercher quelque chose dans son bureau. Durant un bref instant j'imaginais la voir s'enfermer dans la pièce, refusant de m'adresser la parole, mais elle revint au bout de quelques minutes et me tendit brusquement une photo. Je la pris d'une main tremblante et la regardais. Je me souvenais parfaitement de cette photo, Stewart l'avait prise alors que nous étions toutes les quatre installées à nos places habituelles dans le Perchoir. Lucy agitait un chapeau des supporters des Harpies de Holyhead, alors que Matilda et moi nous tenions côte à côte, elle sur le banc, moi assise sur l'arcade en riant à gorge déployée. Mais c'est Susie qui attira mon regard, au centre de l'attention, tenant fermement son balai, elle venait d'être admise au poste de poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Serdaigle et arborait fièrement sa tenue de Quidditch. Je levai les yeux de la photo, surprise de la voir en possession de cette femme qui faisait pleuvoir sur moi en permanence une multitude de reproches. Mère se tourna vers la fenêtre et s'appliqua à observer le paysage alors que je n'osais plus faire le moindre mouvement.

- J'ai tout de suite compris qui elle était, dit-elle d'une voix morte avant d'émettre un reniflement de dédain, elle a ses yeux et son sourire, cette misérable Sang-de-Bourbe ! Cracha Mère avec un tel mépris que j'en sursautai, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir leur ressemblance.

- Je…je suis désolée Mère, marmottai-je en voulant soudainement disparaître.

- Tu es désolé ? Reprit-elle avec aigreur, et de quoi, de m'avoir causée de la peine ou de t'être simplement faite prendre ? Tu es bien tout le portrait de ton père ! Toujours à vouloir démêler le vrai du faux, à chercher le fin mot de l'histoire par tous les moyens.

- J'essaye seulement d'aider l'une de mes meilleures amies ! M'exclamai-je.

- L'aider ? et en quoi petit sotte pourrais-tu l'aider ? Le seul homme qui aurait pu la protéger est mort quand elle venait à peine de naître, énonça-t-elle avec dureté. Tu penses que toi, tu pourras venir à bout d'Octavius Whitehorn ? Et puis quoi encore ! Tu penses vraiment, _Astoria_, que tu pourras vivre la vie que tu as envie ? Celle que tu auras choisie ?

Elle éclata d'un rire froid qui me donna la chair de poule. Mère reprit sa place en face de moi en me dominant de tout son mépris. Nous nous regardâmes un long moment en chien de faïence avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs.

- Lysander aussi était persuadé qu'il pourrait vivre sa vie. Il disait que personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'être heureux et qu'il ferait ce qu'il voudrait. Lui et Sirius Black, s'encourageaient mutuellement à se détourner de l'aristocratie. Tous les deux exceptionnellement brillants bien sûr et si beaux ! Rit-elle avec amertume. Ils voulaient changer le monde, abolir les anciennes traditions et vivre libres ! Libre ! Comme si cela nous était permit à nous les Sangs-Purs ! Lysander pensait qu'il pouvait échapper à son clan, mais c'est une illusion, ajouta-t-elle d'une hachée par le dépit, nous sommes à la merci de nos familles, qui nous échangent et nous vendent aux plus offrants alors que nous sommes encore des enfants. Moi, j'étais une petite fille naïve…je l'ai crue, bien sûr pour toi cela doit paraître ridicule, tu es _si_ sage, _si_ raisonnable et _si_ intelligente. Mais moi je le croyais, quand il me disait que nous pourrions faire tout ce que nous voulions.

Ses yeux brillaient alors que Mère ranimait devant moi le souvenir de cet amour perdu. J'imaginais sans peine la petite fille qu'elle avait été, fascinée par ce garçon extravagant épris de liberté. Comment ne pas être émerveillé par ce si beau garçon avec ses longs cheveux châtains coiffés négligemment et encadrant son visage fin, rieur et plein de vie. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillants et son sourire charmeur, traînant avec lui son balai il devait certainement être la coqueluche des filles de l'école, comme Malefoy, Zabini et Nott aujourd'hui.

- Quand mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils projetaient de me marier avec lui, ça été le plus beau jour de ma vie, raconta Mère avec un sourire tendre, il était si beau, si aimé de tous, si intelligent et si passionné, rien n'aurait pu me rendre plus heureuse. Il était devenu un ami proche et j'étais certaine que notre bonheur serait total et qu'il me ferait de beaux enfants, un garçon avec des cheveux châtain et mes yeux verts et une fille, blonde avec ses si beaux yeux bleus. Il m'emporterait avec lui et nous irions vivre notre bonheur loin de la guerre, des mangemorts, en nous souciant comme d'une guigne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'y croyais…j'y croyais sincèrement, entièrement, comme seule une adolescente de quinze ans peut croire au bonheur éternel. Je l'aurai comblé comme aucune autre femme n'aurait pu le faire. Lysander était le garçon dont toutes les filles rêvaient. Et il était à moi, sourit-elle tristement. Nous étions déjà ensemble quand j'ai reçu cette lettre de ma mère et notre relation était parfaite. Mais Lysander…Lysander, dit-elle avec difficulté alors qu'un sanglot nouait sa gorge, il ne voulait pas se marier, ni avoir des enfants. Lysander était courageux. Quand il apprit que son haïssable frère était devenu mangemort fraîchement sorti de l'école, il n'a plus rien voulu savoir de moi. Pendant les deux dernières années à Poudlard, il s'est entraîné au combat avec acharnement…il ne m'adressait plus la parole et trouva le moyen de briser la promesse de ses parents, avant même nos fiançailles officielles. J'ai tout fait pour le retenir, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, dit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle cherche à les chasser, il a fini par s'enfuir le jour de notre retour à Londres juste après la septième année et n'est jamais rentré chez lui. Je me souviens encore de ce jour-là…quand je suis descendue du train il était là juste en face de moi…le regard qu'il m'a lancé je ne devais jamais l'oublier…rieur, confiant, sûr de lui… et puis, il a disparu pendant cinq ans.

Mon cœur se serra à l'écoute de son récit. C'était une chose étrange d'entendre ma mère parler d'une toute petite voix et de la voir si frêle et vulnérable dans ce grand fauteuil. Au fond de moi, je percevais l'importance qu'avait dû prendre sa détresse et sa solitude alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée mariée à Père qu'elle connaissait à peine. Quand la personne que l'on chérit le plus se détourne de vous, du jour au lendemain, comment faire pour ne pas sombrer ?

- C'est par la Gazette que j'ai appris sa mort, murmura Mère sur un ton pitoyable qui me noua la gorge, Octavius l'a brisé comme on brise un rêve de petite fille. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est…ce que ça fait…de découvrir ça, comme ça, d'apprendre que celui qu'on a aimé plus que tout au monde s'est marié avec…avec une Moldue ! Cracha-t-elle avec violence et qu'il lui a fait un enfant…et tu n'imagines pas à quel point on se sent trahis quand des années plus tard, sa propre fille vient mentir et jouer la comédie pour soutirer des souvenirs qu'elle compte fournir à cette sale bâtarde au Sang-Impur. Maintenant, dit-elle en se relevant et me foudroyant de son regard glacé, je veux que tu sortes de cette pièce et que tu n'y reviennes jamais car tu n'y es plus la bienvenue. Je ne te considère plus comme ma fille désormais.

Ce fût à mon tour de pleurer, sous le choc du couperet dicté par ma mère. La gorge nouée je me précipitais hors de ses murs et m'enfermais dans ma chambre où je pleurais sans discontinuer jusqu'au soir. Dans les jours qui suivirent, je m'appliquais à ne rien laisser paraître durant les journées, en particulier quand Theophilius venait rendre visite à Daphnée, mais dès que je me retrouvais seule dans ma chambre je laissais mes sanglots éclatés et mes larmes couler à grands flots. Si j'avais toujours eu des rapports « conflictuels » avec ma mère et qu'il m'était souvent arriver de remettre ses sanctions en cause me concernant dans le passé, je ne pus m'empêcher cette fois, de me dire que si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurai peut-être pu agir de la même manière. Père bien sûr découvrit assez rapidement le pot au rose, mais aucun ordre, aucun cri, aucune menace ne fit ployer Mère. A bout de force il finit par renoncer et nous passâmes elle et moi un accord tacite. Nous nous évitions la plupart du temps, elle en courant de sortie en salon de thé, moi en m'enfermant dans ma chambre où dans la bibliothèque. Afin de préserver la paix familiale nous respectâmes toutes les deux ce status quo, officialisant implicitement le fait que nous étions devenues de parfaites étrangères l'une pour l'autre.

Les jours passèrent ainsi jusqu'aux fiançailles officielles de Daphnée. Toute la matinée ma sœur passa son temps dans ma chambre à faire les cent pas, en se triturant les mains nerveusement. Une fois qu'elle serait liée magiquement à Theophilius, elle ne pourrait plus reculer, elle devrait se marier. A moins de jeter un profond déshonneur sur notre famille et d'être exclue de l'aristocratie, Daphnée allait devoir s'exécuter.

- Je ne veux pas, marmonnait-elle en arpentant la pièce, je ne veux pas, je ne le connais pas, je n'ai aucune affinité avec lui, je ne l'aime pas Tory !

- Je sais Daphnée, mais tu n'as pas le choix ! Plaidais-je alors qu'elle me lançait des regards désespérés, il faut que tu obéisses sinon Père sera furieux.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! S'emporta ma sœur sa voix grimpant dans les aigus, j'ai bien compris le message rassure-toi, mais…Tory, je n'ai que quinze ans !

Quelque chose dans sa voix me déchira le cœur, alors que les propos de Mère me revenaient en mémoire. Pourquoi nos parents continuaient-ils à entretenir cette tradition ridicule de nous fiancer alors que nous n'étions pas en âge de penser au mariage ? Cela faisait partie du prix à payer j'imagine, pour appartenir à la classe des Sangs-Purs. D'autres familles de sorciers avaient abandonné ses usages comme les Potter, les Weasley, les Coburn, les Montgomery…mais ils avaient tous un point commun : ils étaient considérés comme des Sangs-Purs de seconde zone ou pire, des Traîtres à leur sang.

La cérémonie magique eut lieu dans le bureau de Père sous la tapisserie représentant notre arbre généalogique où nous formâmes tous un cercle autour des futurs promis. Un juge du Magenmagot se déplaça pour l'occasion et présida le rituel. Daphnée et Theophilius se tinrent l'un en face de l'autre, leurs bras gauches tendus entre eux qu'ils tenaient fermement. Le sorcier demanda à Père et à Mr Flint de procéder à ce qu'il appelait « le Lien ». Père brandit sa baguette magique à côté de Theo, imité par Mr Flint en face de lui et je vis deux filaments lumineux jaillirent lentement sous l'effet d'un sortilège. Ils me firent penser à de l'or liquide tant leur éclat m'aveugla, je vis les deux fils courir sur les bras des futurs mariés où ils s'entrelacèrent avec une lenteur gracieuse. Daphnée frissonna à la vue de ce spectacle, mais un regard sévère de Père, la dissuada de faire part à l'assemblée de ses états-d' âmes. Le juge déroula alors un vieux parchemin, qui avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs et entama une litanie rébarbative :

- En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le Magenmagot, je suis ici aujourd'hui pour établir les fiançailles de Miss Daphnée Eleanor Greengrass et de Theophilius Antioche Flint. Moi Barnabas McDonald en atteste de la légalité, précisa-t-il à l'intention de la plume magique qui écrivit cette déclaration dans le plus gros registre que j'eusse jamais vu. Bien Miss Greengrass, Mr Flint, ce rituel a pour but d'établir la nature de votre futur engagement, il vous oblige l'un l'autre à honorer le moment voulu une promesse de mariage. Voyez-le comme un premier pas vers votre union, expliqua-t-il sur un ton paternel, qui vous oblige à respecter les promesses que ce font les futurs époux au moment du mariage. Bon commençons ! Mr Flint, dit-il en se tournant vers Theo qui prit une profonde inspiration, jurez-vous sur l'honneur de chérir, avec bienveillance et respect, de demeurer fidèle et loyal à votre fiancée ?

- Oui dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Miss Greengrass ?

- Oui, chuchota ma sœur en tremblant.

- Miss, reprit le juge, vous engagez-vous à tenir la promesse de mariage consentie à Mr Flint ?

- Oui, marmotta-t-elle sur un ton encore plus faible.

- Mr Flint ?

- Oui.

Je vis les deux fils dorés se resserrer autour des bras des deux fiancés. Le juge sorti alors une aiguille en argent avec laquelle il piqua les deux annulaires gauches des promis, jusqu'à ce que le sang perle. Recueillant les deux gouttelettes, il les fit léviter pour les déposer sur les filaments dorés, qui les absorbèrent instantanément. Le pourpre se mêla à l'or liquide et illumina la pièce un instant, avant de disparaître, comme si le Lien avait pénétré les avant-bras des deux futurs époux.

- Cet acte vous oblige au mariage jeunes gens, conclut le juge avant de leur tendre le registre pour qu'ils signent, vous êtes à présent liés l'un à l'autre et nul ne peut désormais briser les promesses que vous vous êtes engagés à tenir.

Me lançant un regard éperdu, Daphnée sembla un instant sur le point de pleurer. Il était trop tard à présent pour espérer que quelqu'un vienne la sauver. Déglutissant avec difficulté, je la vis signer le registre d'une main tremblante, alors que sur notre tapisserie ancestrale, une ramure partait de son nom pour faire apparaître le visage de Theo. Retenant une exclamation de surprise choquée, Daphnée regarda cette apparition avec une horreur à peine dissimuler, tandis que le juge s'entretenait avec Père et Phineas Flint.

- Daphnée n'a pas l'air emballé par ce projet, me souffla Theo alors que nos parents respectifs avaient le dos tourné.

- Elle a quinze ans Theo, plaidai-je en lui adressant un regard contrit, tu sais c'est difficile pour elle de s'imaginer qu'elle va bientôt se marier, on est encore si jeune !

- Toi tu es plus jeune qu'elle et pourtant tu me parais beaucoup plus mature, musa mon futur beau-frère avec une pointe d'aigreur dans la voix.

- Daphnée et moi avons deux personnalités différentes, concédai-je, mais ne la juge pas trop durement, elle…elle essaye de faire des efforts tu sais ?

- Oui…tu as sans doute raison, soupira-t-il, on verra comment ça se passe au mariage de Marcus…

- Marcus ? Questionnai-je un peu perdue.

- Oui tu sais…mon cousin ! Reprit-il, il se marie dans quelques jours tu as oublié ? On est censé y aller tous ensemble, histoire d'annoncer à tous les Sangs-Purs présents que nous sommes fiancés…

Dans quelques jours…seulement ? Comment le temps avait-il pu passer si vite ? J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des billes en réalisant soudain que les vacances étaient presque finies, ce qui eût pour effet de faire rire Theo et de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Merlin je passais trop de temps à la bibliothèque ! Les Flint restèrent déjeuner et repartirent en fin d'après-midi, Theo me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil malicieux en me rappelant qu'on se reverrait au mariage.

Si ses fiançailles l'avaient attristée, Daphnée se consola bien vite en voyant la tenue de soirée somptueuse que Mère lui rapporta du Chemin de Traverse. Le fourreau pourpre en satin était une pure merveille d'élégance et de raffinement qu'elle s'empressa d'essayer, avant de défiler sous les yeux approbateurs de nos parents. Elle passa les jours qui précédèrent la noce en essayage de toutes sortes, maquillage, coiffure, chaussures, qui eurent le mérite de lui remonter le moral. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans l'égocentrisme de ma sœur. D'une part, parce qu'en passant son temps à se préoccuper d'elle-même, elle n'avait que très rarement le temps et l'envie de se soucier trop longtemps des autres ensuite, parce que même un évènement aussi important que ses fiançailles dont elle ne voulait pas, ne semblait plus la préoccuper autant face à l'importance crucial que représentait le soin d'une tenue pour assister à un évènement mondain. Cette capacité à enfouir ce qui la contrariait sous un tas de choses futiles me laissait admirative. Je trouvai l'insouciance de Daphnée prodigieuse, moi qui passais mon temps à trembler pour Susie et à ressasser le désaveu de Mère.

- Comment arrives-tu à faire ça ? Demandai-je le matin des noces alors qu'elle parcourait ma chambre à la recherche d'une tenue adéquate dans laquelle je ne lui ferais pas honte.

- Faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle contrariée, enfin Astoria est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas une seule robe de soirée mettable ! S'exaspéra-t-elle en me lançant un regard de reproche.

- Comment arrives-tu à faire passer au second plan quelque chose d'aussi important que tes fiançailles ? Précisai-je en la regardant fouiller dans mes armoires.

Elle se redressa soudain et sortit une robe couleur ivoire qu'elle me tendit brusquement. Daphnée soupira en s'asseyant sur mon lit à côté de moi, en lissant nerveusement la robe entre ses doigts fins.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Il n'y a que comme ça que j'arrive à tenir…j'ai envie de hurler en permanence, de m'enfuir très loin et d'envoyer valser tout ça…dès fois, je rêve que je parviens à me débarrasser de ce fichu traité qui nous oblige à nous marier Theo et moi…et puis…je me réveille et je réalise que je n'arriverai jamais à me débrouiller seule, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, je ne saurai jamais comment faire pour vivre ma vie, parce que toute ma vie a été programmé pour moi…quelque part c'est rassurant, étouffant parfois, mais rassurant…je n'aurai jamais à me soucier de ce qui va m'arriver, parce que tout est prévu d'avance…ces fiançailles, ce n'est qu'une étape de plus, j'ai toujours su qu'elles arriveraient un jour…alors…autant m'y faire…

Il y avait une telle vérité dans les paroles de ma sœur que j'en restais le souffle coupé. Qu'elle se résigne à accepter son sort, en dépit de son adoration pour Malefoy, était en soit aussi triste que logique. Je découvrais une sagacité jusqu'alors méconnue chez ma sœur. Elle n'avait aucun problème à admettre sa faiblesse ni son manque de courage. Elle préférait épouser Theo, plutôt que de tenter de vivre sa vie. Je trouvais cela révoltant, d'une certaine manière, mais d'un autre côté…ne ferais-je pas moi non plus la même chose le moment venu ? Je sentis mes entrailles se tordre alors que je réalisai que ma réaction ne serait pas si éloignée de celle de ma sœur que j'avais toujours pris pour une pimbêche. Partant m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour enfiler la robe qu'elle m'avait choisie, je déglutis en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir. Est-ce que moi aussi je finirais par me soumettre à la volonté paternelle ? Oui sans doute…mais je réussis à me convaincre que je ne céderai pas aussi facilement que Daphnée. Non… si Père tentait de me marier avec un imbécile et j'étais certaine que ce ne serait pas le cas, j'étais sûre qu'il écouterait mon avis et tiendrait compte de mon opinion. Non je ne me résignerai pas comme Daphnée. Souriant à mon reflet, je sortais de la pièce en guettant l'avis fraternel.

- Parfait, apprécia Daphnée qui attendait assise sur mon lit avec tant de grâce que je me sentis pitoyable, tu es adorable comme ça Tory.

- Mouais tu parles ! Marmonnai-je, à quoi bon tenter de supporter la comparaison avec Daphnée ? C'était perdu d'avance.

- Mais si je t'assure ! S'exclama ma sœur en me rejoignant pour me placer devant mon miroir à pieds, regarde comme tu es jolie !

Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait fait du bon travail. Mes longs cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en un chignon élégant d'où quelques fines mèches s'échappaient pour encadrer mon visage pâle. Daphnée avait maquillé légèrement mes yeux pour en faire disparaître les signes de fatigue, de tel sorte que mes prunelles vertes me paraissaient plus vives. La robe ivoire était simple, brodée de dentelles à l'encolure carré et aux manches courtes. Soulignant ma taille, ma sœur s'appliquait à attacher un ruban bleu pâle assez épais qui donnait un effet évasé à la chute du tissu en affinant davantage ma silhouette. Les motifs de dentelles et de perles finement travaillés sur le bas de la robe donnaient une sensation de mouvement fluide et gracieux en tombant un peu au-dessus de mes chevilles que de petites sandales de la même teinte, aux talons sages, perchaient à une hauteur raisonnable sans risque d'effondrement inopiné. Me souriant dans le miroir, Daphnée me déclara fin prête et nous quittâmes la pièce alors que Theophilius et ses parents venaient d'entrer dans le hall.

Nous arrivâmes à la demeure des Flint peu de temps après. Elphias Flint accueillit son frère avec un rictus que je jugeais méprisant et nous salua avec froideur, les lèvres pincées. Il était l'exact opposé de son frère : grand, sec, avec une mine longue et perpétuellement renfrognée, Elphias Flint semblait avoir un don particulier pour mettre les gens mal-à-l'aise. Il détailla rapidement ma sœur accrochée, tout sourire, au bras de son fiancé avant d'attacher son regard sur moi et mon petit frère, qui se cacha derrière mes jambes. Ses prunelles noires brillantes d'une lueur indéchiffrable, il se détourna bien vite pour faire la conversation à Mère qui semblait l'apprécier beaucoup.

- Vous avez de bien beaux enfants Denevra, la complimenta-t-il de sa voix grave.

- Merci Elphias, dit Mère d'une voix polie et passablement convenue, votre compliment me touche, tous mes vœux de bonheur pour votre Marcus. J'ai appris par Meredith Brocklehurst, qu'il faisait des merveilles dans la gestion des intérêts de votre affaire.

- Oui, c'est un début prometteur, concéda-t-il, Marcus me donne beaucoup de satisfaction dans son travail, il est sérieux et très organisé.

- Et il est rusé, comme son père, d'après Walden, musa Mère en souriant de manière entendue.

- C'est certain ! Et comment va-t-il ce cher Walden, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, j'avais espéré qu'il serait des nôtres aujourd'hui.

Ils bavassèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Marietta Flint fasse irruption comme une tornade dans le salon. Avec une exclamation réjouie, elle embrassa Phineas et Elladora et pressa son neveu contre elle avec une telle autorité que le pauvre Theo en devînt rouge de honte. Poussant un petit cri ravi, elle regarda Daphnée comme s'il s'eût s'agit d'une poupée et la complimenta sur sa beauté. Elle me sembla un peu ridicule avec son attitude maniérée et un regard rapide à Père m'apprit qu'il pensait la même chose. Coloré était sûrement l'adjectif qui décrivait le mieux la tante de Theo. Petite, ronde, avec des cheveux rouge vifs, Marietta était vêtue d'une robe large multicolore et surchargée de motifs qui se confondaient les uns dans les autres. Sa bouche peinte en rouge jurait affreusement sur son visage flasque et blanc où deux yeux noisette rapides et nerveux, s'agrandirent d'émerveillement quand ils rencontrèrent la silhouette de Père. Avec une voix forte qui montait facilement dans les aigus, Marietta se lança sur mon père et lui lança une accolade chaleureuse à laquelle il répondit de mauvaise grâce avec maladresse. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour voir mon père gêné, et pourtant…enfermé dans les bras gras de Marietta Flint, il me donna l'impression de se débattre avec le Calmar Géant du lac. Ce soudain élan d'affection jeta un froid parmi les occupants du salon, tandis que je vis avec appréhension la tête peinturlurée de la tante de Theo se tourner vers moi.

- Par Merlin Hector ! S'exclama-t-elle en révélant un sourire tordu si semblable à celui de son fils, cette petite est tout ton portrait ! Tu dois être Astoria n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle avec ravissement, tu es adorable ma chérie, exactement le portrait de ton père à l'école ! Oh et ce petit bonhomme c'est Tomin je présume ? Mais quel amour de garçon ! S'extasia-t-elle en se penchant sur mon frère qui la regardait terrifié.

Elle se mit alors à parler avec exubérance, aussi bien des ennuis que le mariage lui avait procuré, que de ses souvenirs de collège, lançant de temps à autre des regards d'adoration à Père, qui se tint le plus loin possible d'elle en entretenant les frères Flint. Mère et Elladora engagèrent alors une conversation avec elle sur les adresses à éviter, celles à visiter dans le but de savoir qui contacter pour le mariage de Daphnée et Theo. Bien vite nous fûmes rejoint par une foule d'invités en tout genre et Marietta, avec toute son extravagance, guida nous guida vers l'imposante tente blanche installer dans le jardin, sous laquelle la cérémonie devait avoir lieu. Prenant mon frère dans mes bras, je déambulais parmi les convives en le rassurant sur la longueur que prendrait la cérémonie. Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard étaient présents avec leur famille, mais malheureusement moi, il s'agissait pour l'écrasante majorité de membres de la maison Serpentard. De loin, je vis Daphnée parader somptueuse dans sa tenue au bras de Theo qui la regardait émerveillé. Elle déambulait parmi ses amies du collège avec une telle assurance, que j'en restais bouche bée. Rayonnante, elle passa devant Pansy sans lui accorder un seul regard. Avec une délectation perverse je vis le visage de cette petite peste se comprimer de jalousie, tordant encore davantage ses traits disgracieux. Engoncée dans une robe orange des plus affreuses, elle semblait si furieuse de voir Daphnée aussi radieuse qu'elle en devînt rouge de colère. Je souris avec satisfaction, déclenchant une foule de questions de la part de mon frère.

- Oui, tu as raison bonhomme, moi aussi je serais curieux de savoir ce qui peut bien ravir ta grande sœur à ce point ? Interrogea une voix familière avec un brin de sarcasme.

- Zabini, articulai-je sans me retourner, alors tu es là toi aussi.

- Bien sûr, dit-il en plantant devant moi sa silhouette élégante, dès qu'une sauterie s'organise chez les Sangs-Purs, j'apparais pour l'occasion.

- Evidemment, articulai-je platement, j'aurai dû m'en douter…enfin je ferais avec, dis-je d'une voix claire en m'apprêtant à tourner les talons.

- Astoria ! Soupira Zabini, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire de galion ?

- Pour ça…pour tes remarques truffées de sous-entendus sur le père de Susie, pour ton inaction quand cet imbécile de Malefoy a décidé d'humilier ma sœur devant toute sa maison…j'ai une liste longue comme mon bras qui justifie pleinement le fait que je ne t'adresses plus la parole jusqu'à ce que Poudlard tombe en ruines !

- Mais quelle tragédienne tu fais ! Rit-il doucement en ébouriffant les cheveux de mon frère qui le regarda avec curiosité, puis-je te permettre de voir les choses autrement ? Tu penses que je me suis servie de toi pour coincer l'AD ? Je te réponds que ce n'était pas du tout prémédité, j'ai simplement évoqué avec toi ce qui rendait Malefoy hystérique au point de te menacer dans une salle de classe. Tu m'as donné une piste sans t'en rendre compte et je m'en suis servi, pensant que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer avant que mon préfet préféré ne passe ses précieux nerfs d'aristocrate sur les élèves de Serpentard. Tu crois franchement possible que j'ai pu préméditer le fait que tu te chamaillerais avec tes amies au point de t'enfuir de ton dortoir pour ensuite t'y faire raccompagner par Malefoy ? Si tel avait été le cas, je serais allé voir Ombrage pour lui exiger le poste de Trelawney ! Je sais que Serpentard a mauvaise presse, mais tu n'as pas l'impression que tout cela est un peu tiré par les cheveux ?

Effectivement vu sous cet angle…me fixant de son œil critique, la logique de Blaise me désarma. Je ne pouvais pas le rendre responsable d'un concours de circonstance malheureux, ce n'était pas juste. Néanmoins, je m'abstins de faire la moindre remarque à ce sujet. Orgueil oblige.

- Et pour ce qui de Daphnée et de Susie ? Questionnai-je sur un ton cassant.

- Humpf ! Pour ta sœur, je considère l'accusation insultante. Figure-toi que j'apprécie sincèrement Daphnée, expliqua-t-il avec humeur, nous sommes amis depuis la première année, bien sûr on ne passe pas notre temps en effusion comme ces babouins braillards de Gryffondor, mais elle est beaucoup moins sotte que tu ne le penses, et il se trouve que par un formidable hasard je sais apprécier la compagnie des gens avec une intelligence plus vive que celle des gastéropodes. De plus, elle est honnête et a bon cœur. Bien sûr elle n'a pas toujours été des plus aimables avec toi, mais il me semble que toi-même tu as plus ou moins passé l'éponge non ? Lança-t-il incisif.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que Daphnée était idiote ! M'offusquai-je en rougissant.

- Et là, Little Greengrass, lequel de nous deux est de mauvaise foi ? Articula Blaise lentement en se penchant vers moi.

- Je…je…marmottai-je vainement complètement déstabilisée par son regard intense. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Lançai-je précipitamment en regardant mes pieds.

- Et comment veux-tu que je sache ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de Lucius Malefoy ! La seule chose pour laquelle je plaide coupable c'est pour ta grande copine Susie. J'admets volontiers avoir été odieux avec cette pimbêche suffisante et la minuscule créature qui la suivait, dans le seul but de leur être désagréable. Mais vu la manière dont elles nous ont sauté dessus dans le couloir, j'estime avoir eu de bonnes raisons de le faire.

Il n'avait pas tort. A aucun moment je n'avais pris le temps de me mettre à sa place, comment aurais-je réagi si deux personnes s'étaient comportées avec moi de la même manière que Susie et Lucy l'avaient fait avec lui ? Je revis la scène dans le couloir où elles m'avaient littéralement sauté dessus pour me tirer des griffes du Serpentard sous un autre angle. Blaise s'était montré sournois, c'est vrai, mais d'un autre côté je dus bien admettre que si je m'étais sentie agressée j'en aurais certainement fait de même. J'observais un instant son beau visage contrarié et me sentis soudain honteuse. Je lui marmonnais des excuses rapidement quand musique retentit pour nous inviter à nous installer pour la cérémonie. Me déchargeant du fardeau que je gardais précieusement dans mes bras, il hissa Tomin sur ses épaules en m'entraînant vers une place libre non loin de mes parents. Du coin de l'œil je vis Père sourire, tandis que Blaise assit à côté de moi gardait mon petit frère, heureux comme un pape, sur ses genoux.


	14. les Ténèbres s'épaississent

Après le mariage de Marcus Flint avec Lisbeth Edgecombe, les évènements semblèrent s'accélérer, confinant la communauté sorcière à la peur et à la suspicion. Chaque jour, on entendait ou lisait des récits rapportant les derniers crimes commis par les mangemorts, quand il ne s'agissait pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Pour garantir notre sécurité, Père nous confina dans le manoir, avec une interdiction formelle de communiquer avec l'extérieur, alors que les attaques se multipliaient. Si jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas vraiment pris conscience de la guerre, les mesures coercitives de Père et la panique qui gagnait petit à petit tout un chacun, me firent voir la réalité en face. Rufus Scrimgeour, notre nouveau ministre de la magie, faisait publier dans la Gazette du Sorcier chaque jour, un communiqué indiquant les disparitions inexpliquées et les victimes des mangemorts. Partout, des sorciers se claquemuraient chez eux, priant Merlin pour ne pas être les suivants.

Quand il nous emmena sur le Chemin de traverse pour acheter nos livres, Père ne nous lâcha pas d'une semelle. Theophilius tenant fermement Daphnée par la main, tous deux nous suivirent partout prêt à transplaner au moindre mouvement suspect. Certes, en tant que Sang-Pur, nous n'avions rien n'à craindre à proprement parler, mais Père craignait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tente de le rallier à sa cause de force plutôt que de grée, en s'attaquant à nous. Il resta tendu, comme à l'affût, durant toutes nos courses. Daphnée et moi échangeâmes un regard désolé en voyant le triste spectacle qu'offrait la rue commerçante, pratiquement déserte à présent. Beaucoup d'enseignes avaient fermé leurs portes, par crainte des mangemorts. Pire encore, on avait appris récemment, que les Détraqueurs s'étaient alliés aux forces du mal et qu''Azkaban n'était plus gardé par les terribles créatures. Partout les ombres semblaient s'étendre sans que rien ne parvienne à les en empêcher de croître…

- Vous croyez que les choses vont changer cette année ? Interrogea Susie la tête appuyée sur la vitre de notre compartiment dans le Poudlard Express.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demandai-je incrédule.

- Eh bien…est-ce qu'on va avoir des mesures de protection supplémentaire…comme des aurors ou je ne sais quoi, expliqua-t-elle inquiète.

- C'est prévu, déclara Lucy, Screamgeour a assuré à la Gazette que l'école serait protégée coûte que coûte, alors il faut s'attendre à côtoyer des aurors pour cette année.

- Parce que tu penses que cette mesure est exceptionnelle ? S'étonna Matilda.

- J'en suis sûr, décréta Lucy, Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, si Vous-savez-qui se pointe, il en sera pour ses frais, je suis certaine que sous ses allures de vieux gâteux totalement sénile, papy Dumby est tout à fait capable de botter les fesses de n'importe qui ! Et surtout les siennes !

A défaut de nous convaincre, Lucy eût au moins le mérite de réussir à nous faire sourire. Dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait peut-être même pu rire de cette boutade extravagante, mais les choses étaient trop graves, trop oppressantes, pour qu'on les prenne avec légèreté. Regardant Susie en face de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, en repensant à toutes ses choses que ma mère m'avait révélé. Fallait-il qu'elle est aimée Lysander pour éprouver une rancune aussi tenace ! Devais-je en parler à Susie ? Après tout, parmi les propos de Mère, il n'y avait rien qui puisse concrètement l'aider à avoir un ascendant sur son oncle. De plus, était-ce une bonne chose que de lui avouer que ma propre mère avait un jour été promise à son père qu'elle n'avait jamais connue ? Au mieux cela risquait de jeter un froid entre nous, surtout si je lui parlais de la rancœur qui animait encore ma mère vis-à-vis de Lysander. S'interrogeant sur la signification de mon observation prolongée, Susie me demanda si tout allait bien. Confuse d'avoir été si rapidement découverte, je baragouinais une excuse acceptable et bénit intérieurement Matilda quand elle vola à mon secours.

- Au fait Susie tu ne nous a rien dit de tes vacances ! S'empressa d'énoncer ma meilleure amie en dardant sur moi ses prunelles sombres qui scintillaient de malice, alors raconte qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que le professeur Lupin est venu te chercher à la gare ?

- Oh et bien…nous sommes partis rejoindre maman qui nous attendait dans la voiture avec une jeune auror très sympa, Tonks si je me souviens bien. On est allé dans notre nouvelle maison et le professeur Lupin en a fait le tour avec l'auror pour mettre en place toute une batterie de protections et de sortilèges de sécurité. Maman était un peu effrayée mais il lui a tout expliqué calmement et elle a fini par se faire une raison…enfin je crois, dit-elle avec une inquiétude perceptible.

- Et…à propos de ton père, vous en avez parlé ? Risqua Lucy d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle avec peine, elle m'a raconté…comment ils s'étaient rencontrés et quand je lui ai montré les articles que Tory m'avait donné, elle a beaucoup pleuré…mais elle m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Durant le temps qui suivit, Susie nous raconta la triste histoire de ses parents. Sa mère avait à peine vingt ans et travaillait dans un café quand un soir, un jeune homme sale et affamé fit brusquement irruption dans la salle qu'elle nettoyait pour la supplier de lui donner à manger. Lysander vivait apparemment dans les rues du Londres Moldu sans la moindre ressource. Il devait déjà souffrir de la faim depuis plusieurs jours quand il osa franchir le seuil du café pour demander de l'aide.

- Elle l'a pris en pitié et l'a amené dans son petit appartement, raconta Susie d'une voix tendre, je vous dis pas le choc quand elle a découvert qu'il était un sorcier. Il a sorti sa baguette magique alors qu'elle venait juste d'ouvrir la porte et a lancé un sortilège pour savoir si les lieux n'étaient pas piégés ! Ma mère a cru qu'elle avait affaire à un dingue ! Sur le coup elle a eût envie d'appeler la police, l'équivalent des aurors pour les Moldus, précisa-t-elle pour Matilda et moi, mais papa aurait passé la nuit entière à lui expliquer qu'il était un sorcier. Il avait fui sa famille qui vouait un culte à Vous-savez-qui et qui cherchait à le faire rejoindre les mangemorts, comme son frère Octavius. Devant leur insistance il n'a pas vraiment eu d'autres choix que de prendre la fuite et d'errer dans le monde moldu en utilisant le moins possible la magie, sauf en cas de danger. Lui et maman avait le même âge apparemment et elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait trouvé très brave. Elle n'a pas su trop m'expliquer comment…mais quoiqu'il en soit papa est vite devenu son colocataire avant qu'ils ne tombent amoureux. Il lui racontait des choses extraordinaires sur le monde de la magie, et était passionné passionnée par les dragons et la métamorphose. Il lui a aussi expliqué les règles du Quidditch, mais elle n'y comprenait rien ! Ils sont mariés peu de temps après ça. Le jour où elle lui a appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle m'a affirmé qu'il était fou de joie, énonça mon amie les yeux brillants d'émotion.

- Mais pourquoi elle ne t'a pas dit tout ça avant ? S'étonna Lucy.

- Parce qu'elle pensait qu'il nous avait abandonné. Elle était enceinte de six mois quand elle a trouvé l'appartement vide un soir en rentrant du travail. Papa lui avait laissé une lettre qu'elle a gardée.

A notre plus grande surprise, nous vîmes Susie sortir de l'une de ses poches un morceau de papier jaunie qu'elle me tendit. Matilda se leva pour s'asseoir à mes côtés tandis que Lucy se penchait sur mon épaule pour lire la lettre d'adieu de Lysander Whitehorn.

_Sara,_

_Ma douce et merveilleuse Sara. Je sais que tu ne comprendras sans doute pas pourquoi je suis parti, mais s'il te plaît crois-moi quand je t'écris que je le devais. J'ai passé auprès de toi les plus extraordinaires années de ma courte vie et si je devais définir le bonheur, Sara, je dirais que je ne l'ai connu qu'avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas rester._

_Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde et tôt ou tard, cela finira par nous détruire, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je suis désolé mais on a essayé et ça ne peut pas marcher. Tu sais qu'au fond de toi j'ai raison. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à vivre dans un monde qui n'est pas le tien et j'en ai assez moi-même assez de jouer la comédie en me faisant passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. _

_Je suis sûre que notre petite fille à naître sera tout ton portrait. J'ignore si je la rencontrerai un jour, sans doute pas et je le regrette, je le regrette sincèrement. Dans un sens il vaudrait sans doute mieux pour elle, j'espère du fond du coeur qu'elle tienne de toi bien plus que de , non, il ne faut pas qu'elle me ressemble, ce serait trop terrible pour elle. Mieux vaut qu'elle ne sache rien de moi, après tout cela n'a été qu'une erreur. Une magnifique et enivrante erreur. Je suis désolé, mais il y a des choses contre lesquelles je dois me battre et qui passe avant tout le reste, même avant toi et le bébé. Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour. _

_Lysander._

Nous levâmes toutes la tête vers notre amie avec émotion. Susie nous observa avec tristesse avant de soupirer. J'essayais de m'imaginer le déchirement qu'avait dû représenter cette séparation pour les parents de mon amie, sans vraiment la réaliser. Le courage de Lysander était impressionnant, admirable, et il fallait certainement avoir une force de caractère hors du commun pour être en mesure d'accomplir un tel acte, en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance, par la suite de pouvoir se racheter. Je comprenais la démarche du jeune homme. Il avait aiguillé la mère de Susie sur une fausse piste, en lui faisant croire qu'il la quittait pour une toute autre raison, que celle qu'il le motivait en espérant qu'elle lui en veuille suffisamment pour qu'elle ne tente pas de le retrouver. Il était parti affronter son frère seul, en sachant qu'il ne reviendrait probablement pas.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle a réagi quand tu lui as expliqué pourquoi ton père était parti ? Demanda Matilda avec douceur.

- Elle a pleuré, répondit Susie, vous comprenez...elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit mort, elle pensait qu'il était toujours vivant quelque part...mais elle m'a dit avoir toujours su au fond d'elle que papa avait eu une bonne raison de nous quitter. Elle a combattu cette idée pendant toutes ces années, mais je crois qu'elle était soulagée d'apprendre la vérité. Elle a décidé d'aller sur sa tombe pour les prochaines vacances. Je sais que ça n'a pas l'air très joyeux dit comme ça…mais je pense que ça nous fera du bien, je veux dire, je suis heureuse d'avoir un endroit où nous pouvons le retrouver…malgré tout.

Le train ralenti sa course en vue de Poudlard alors que Susie finissait sa phrase. La regardant avec bienveillance, j'hochais la tête en silence, incapable de trouver les mots justes. Nous finîmes de revêtir nos robes de sorcières à toute allure, alors qu'une légère secousse nous indiqua que le train était définitivement arrêté. Bien vite nous nous précipitâmes or de notre compartiment et nous engageâmes dans le corridor, qui menait à la sortie du wagon, quand une bande de Serpentards passa devant nous, les yeux rougies. En retenant à grand-peine un fou rire, je vis Pansy Parkinson passer devant moi les yeux enflés, comme si elle venait de contracter la conjonctivite. Daphnée m'adressa un petit signe de la main en marmonnant " poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou" avant de la traîner par le bras à toute allure pour l'amener à Mrs Pomfresh.

- Le voile se lève, déclara Lucy en suivant la course de ma sœur des yeux, Pansy aurait donc un lien de parenté avec les lapins…

- Lucy ! S'exclama Matilda faussement outrée, tu pourrais au moins attendre d'être dans le château avant de t'en prendre à cette pauvre Pansy !

- Bien dit ma jolie !

Le commentaire de Blaise fit rougir Matilda jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors qu'elle se tournait lentement vers lui. La couvant d'un regard amusé, Blaise se tourna vers Theodore Nott avec qui il échangea un sourire satisfait.

- Bonjour mes petites Serdaigles ! Lança-t-il à la cantonade alors que Lucy et Susie contemplaient avec attention le quai en lui tournant résolument le dos.

- Bonjour Blaise, dis-je dans un demi-sourire, furieuse de la grossiereté de mes amies.

- Astoria me salua Theodore avec un sourire auquel je répondis.

- Alors Matilda on a passé de bonnes vacances ? J'espère qu'elles ont été bien remplies, déclara Zabini sur un ton charmeur en se penchant vers ma meilleure amie qui manqua de faire une crise d'hyperventilation tant elle suffoquait, personnellement les miennes ont été maussades, sans la vie trépidante de Poudlard et de la si charmante compagnie qu'elle procure, je me suis senti seul et je dois avouer que le château a fini par me manquer.

J'ignorais qu'il fût possible de rougir autant en si peu de temps. Matilda regarda Zabini avec une telle adoration que j'en eus le vertige. Bigre depuis l'année dernière elle n'avait toujours pas renoncé ? Merlin m'en voulait je ne voyais pas comment l'expliquer autrement. Je regardais le numéro de charme de Blaise en me demandant au juste pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal. Après tout il savait pertinemment que la pauvre Matilda était déjà folle de lui ! Me souvenant de la conversation que nous avions eu un jour dans l'un des couloirs du château, je décidais d'intervenir pour éviter à ma meilleure amie un malaise cardiaque.

- Blaise, le coupai-je alors qu'il éblouissait Matilda sous le regard amusé de Nott, tu te rappelles de la conversation qu'on a eu à propos de Tu-sais-quoi où tu m'as garantis que tu ne profiterais pas de Tu-sais-qui ? Et bien c'est le moment de tenir ta promesse ! Lançai-je d'un ton sec.

- Et l'énigme du soir vous a été gracieusement offerte par little Greengrass, commenta une voix traînante particulièrement désagréable.

Nous pivotâmes tous en même temps pour observer la mine agacée de Drago Malefoy à l'autre bout du wagon. Il nous rejoignit d'une démarche nerveuse et rapide que je ne lui connaissais pas et se planta devant son meilleur ami qu'il regarda avec colère ? Avec Malefoy difficile à dire…

- Je vois, constata-t-il après avoir balayé notre groupe en revue, de toute évidence mon cher Blaise tu as l'air de raffoler des fruits verts, lança-t-il d'une voix acerbe en fixant Matilda d'un air mauvais.

- Ne sois pas jaloux Malefoy, répondit Zabini avec un sourire franc comme s'il venait d'entendre une bonne blague, un jour toi aussi tu trouveras une douce et tendre qui aura la patience de te supporter. Si du moins une telle fille existe...

- Ça n'est pas encore au programme pour l'instant, répliqua le Serpentard les dents serrées, en tout cas pour ça comme pour le reste, je vois que tu fais les mauvais choix.

- Question de points de vues mon ami, question de points de vues, musa Zabini sans se départir de son sourire énigmatique.

Ils nous plantèrent là et s'empressèrent de quitter le train. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes avant de descendre à notre tour pour monter dans une calèche, en débattant de l'échange auquel nous venions d'assister. Bien sûr Matilda était furieuse, d'une part parce que j'avais interrompu l'instant de grâce avec son bien-aimé, d'autre part parce que Malefoy sous-entendait qu'elle était à la fois trop laide et trop jeune pour Zabini. Elle râlait encore quand nous prîmes nos places dans la Grande Salle.

- Matilda, la raisonnai-je sur un ton patient, tu sais bien que Malefoy est une vermine suffisante dont la méchanceté n'a d'égale que la bêtise, allons n'y pense plus ! S'il y a bien une chose dont il ne faut jamais tenir compte dans cette école, c'est bien les paroles de Drago Malefoy.

- Je n'aurai pas trouvé mieux Tory, approuva Lucy, et puis franchement pourquoi continues-tu de t'accrocher comme ça à Zabini ? D'accord il est beau, mais il y a bien mieux que lui à l'école ! Et puis…c'est un Serpentard ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un dégoût manifeste qui me déplut.

- N'empêche, interrompit Susie en observant la table des verts et argents, ça voulait dire quoi cette joute oratoire entre eux dans le train. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire Malefoy par « pour ça comme pour le reste » ? Interrogea-t-elle perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas trop, commentai-je en regardant Zabini discuter avec ma sœur, je crois que Blaise est un peu fâché avec lui depuis cet été.

- Et comment tu sais ça ? Pépia Lucy d'une voix aigüe.

- Eh bien, quand je l'ai vu au mariage de Marcus Flint il avait vraiment l'air…contrarié. Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux cet été mais il ne m'a pas dit quoi.

- Parce que tu fais des sorties mondaines avec toute la maison Serpentard maintenant ? Ironisa Lucy avant de se taire sous l'effet combiné des deux regards réfrigérants de Susie et Matilda.

A l'évidence, elle m'en voulait toujours pour l'AD. Je soupirais en détournant les yeux de sa mine renfrognée. A quoi bon expliquer à Lucy les obligations que l'aristocratie imposait ? Un silence pesant s'établit entre nous qui fut rompu par l'intervention du directeur, que je bénis intérieurement, de me donner un bon prétexte de me détourner de l'interrogatoire en règle que mourait d'envie de me faire subir la petite rouquine. Je m'appliquais à faire semblant d'écouter la chanson du Choixpeau magique qui nous exhorta à la solidarité et au courage dans l'adversité, ce qui fit râler Susie « facile à dire c'est un chapeau ! Ça ne l'engage pas à grand-chose de dire ça » avant que la Répartition ne commence. Sur la trentaine d'enfants présents, Serdaigle n'en gagna que sept, Poufsouffle trois et les reste se répartit de manière égale entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. « Ça promet » bougonnai-je sous le rire silencieux de Matilda. Nous commençâmes notre repas en parlant de tout et de rien, et je fus déçue pour Matilda d'apprendre que finalement, ses parents avaient décidé de ne pas recevoir les filles pour quelques jours durant l'été.

- Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, ils n'étaient pas tranquilles, expliqua-t-elle maussade, je comprends bien sûr, mais…j'aurai aimé vous avoir près de moi toutes les trois cet été.

- Tes parents ont eu raison Matie, expliqua Susie, c'est vrai que ça m'aurai plu à moi aussi, mais d'un autre côté…vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec le pont de Brockdale ? Ma mère était folle d'inquiétude ! Elle a immédiatement envoyé le portrait de Gladys Lupin chercher son arriè voulait que le professeur Lupin vienne vérifier les protections magiques autour de la maison.

- Et c'est comme ça partout ! S'exclama Lucy, tous les jours on rapporte des attaques de géants et de Détraqueurs, papa dit que le Ministère est dépassé, pour lui, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Vous-savez-qui ne prenne le pouvoir.

- Non c'est impossible ! Dis-je.

- Je crois que Lucy a raison Tory, me corrigea Susie avec douceur, il faut que tu l'admettes, bientôt nous ne serons plus en sécurité nulle part.

- Mais et Poudlard alors ? Demanda Matilda.

- Tu as vu les aurors à l'entrée ? Voilà qui devrait répondre à ta question ! Répliqua Lucy d'un ton cassant. Enfin tant que Dumbledore est là, je persiste à croire que nous sommes en sécurité.

C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Harry Potter le visage couvert de sang. Des rires s'élevèrent à la table des Serpentards, alors que Malefoy mimait une personne en train de se faire casser le nez. Me tournant subitement vers les Gryffondors, je regardais l'Elu fusiller cette tête à claque de Malefoy avant de prendre place auprès de ses amis.

- Vous avez vu tout ce sang ! S'écria Lucy vous croyez qu'il souffre ? Qui a osé le mettre dans un état pareil ?

Nous échangeâmes un regard surpris et amusé devant l'inquiétude exagérée de Lucy. Matilda tenta de la rassurer, en lui rappelant qu'il ne lui manquait visiblement aucun membre, tandis que Susie me fit un discret clin d'œil en souriant avec malice. Se penchant vers Lucy qui était dans tous ses états, elle plissa légèrement les yeux en susurrant d'une voix douce :

- Dis donc ma grande, on en pincerait pas un petit peu pour « Mister-j'ai-des-lunettes-rondes-des-balafres-et-un-don-particulier-pour-m'attirer-des-problèmes-insurmontables » ?

- Mais…mais pas du tout, pérora l'intéressée en rougissant violemment, je me soucie de lui c'est tout ! Tenta-t-elle vainement de se justifier, c'est de la gratitude…pour les cours qu'il nous a donné l'année dernière.

- Sans blague ! Commenta Susie, et les Veracrasses ils fabriquent des Bulbaveuses aussi ?

- Susie…je…je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

- Bah tiens ! Mais détends-toi Lucy, ton petit coup de cœur pour Le Gryffondor le plus célèbre du Cosmos est en sûreté avec nous !

- Et ça dure depuis combien de temps « cette gratitude » ? Demanda Matilda sur un ton badin.

- Depuis l'année dernière, au moment où on a commencé à aller à l'AD.

- Je me disais bien aussi, que ta Gryffondorite chronique devait bien venir de quelque part, lançai-je narquoise, au moins maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu me fais toutes ces remarques désagréables sur mon Sang-Pur ! Persiflai-je acide.

- Tory ! S'exclama-t-elle choquée, je t'a…

- Laisse tomber la coupai-je en lui tournant le dos alors que Dumbledore s'avançait sur l'estrade pour reprendre la parole.

Oui c'était certainement immérité, mais d'un autre côté j'en avais assez de l'entendre déblatérer ses sarcasmes sur mon compte. Oui j'étais de Sang-Pur et j'avais des relations amicales avec un élève de Serpentard et alors ? De quel droit pouvait-elle me juger aussi négativement ? J'étais déçue et amère que Lucy, que je savais être une fille intelligente, se laisse aller à de tels préjugés. Elle me connaissait pourtant, depuis quatre ans ! Vexée d'être ainsi rabrouée, elle me fusilla de ses prunelles noisette avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore, qui répétait ses habituelles mises en gardes ainsi que les recommandations de Rusard. Entre nous, Matilda et Susie échangèrent des regards déçus qui me touchèrent, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Lucy, pour sa mauvaise foi et ses accusations scabreuses. Ce fût la voix du directeur qui me tira de mes pensées quand il annonça :

- Et je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement notre nouveau professeur, Horace Slughorn qui a accepté de reprendre son poste à Poudlard, annonça-t-il de son habituel ton joyeux avant d'applaudir bientôt suivi par toute la salle. Le professeur Slughorn est un de mes vieux collègues qui vous enseignera les potions.

- Les potions ?

- _Les potions_ ?

Partout dans la salle j'entendis des élèves reprendre les mots de Dumbledore avec effarement, en se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendus. J'échangeais un regard surpris avec Susie et Matilda qui ne savaient pas comment considérer la nouvelle. Même les Serpentards se figèrent de stupéfaction, à l'exception de Malefoy, qui sembla totalement absorbé dans ses pensées. Le nouveau maître des potions, ce vieillard boudiné et ventripotent vraiment ? Eh bien voilà qui nous changera de Rogue, pensai-je étonnée. C'est alors que je retins mon souffle. Si Slughorn prenait le cours de potions, qu'allait-il devenir du détestable locataire des cachots ? Redoutant le pire, je m'accrochais fébrilement aux lèvres du directeur, tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment me nouait le ventre.

- Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, poursuivit Dumbledore en élevant la voix, se chargera des cours de défenses contre les forces du Mal.

J'entendis distinctement un « non ! » rageur venant de la table de Gryffondor avant que toute celle de Serpentard n'applaudisse chaleureusement la nomination de leur directeur à ce poste, qui arborait un triomphe modeste.

- Papy Dumby a perdu la boule, cette fois c'est officiel, déclara Lucy sur un ton sinistre.

- Comment est-ce qu'il a pu nommer Rogue comme prof de défenses contre les forces du Mal ? M'étonnai-je en regardant successivement Matilda et Susie.

- Comment a-t-il pu garder Rogue tout court me semble plus approprié comme questionnement, intervînt Edward Hitchens sarcastique le visage fermée.

- C'est une catastrophe, murmura Matilda.

- Oui, concéda Susie déçue, je pense que Lucy a raison, on est dans la bouse d'hyppogriffes jusqu'au cou.


	15. Pour ta peine Little Greengrass

Dire que nous étions dans la « bouse d'hyppogriffes » n'était pas exagérée. Rogue avait été le plus terrible de professeur de potions connu jusqu'alors mais en matière de défenses contre les forces du Mal il était simplement…terrifiant. Il passait la plupart de son temps, à évoquer avec une admiration à peine voilée, les sortilèges les plus odieux et les créatures ignobles, avec une délectation qui donnait des frissons, même aux plus hardis des Gryffondors. J'avais même du mal à reconnaître la pièce, tant elle me paraissait sombre et sinistre, à l'image du professeur qui l'occupait. Il passa son temps à déplorer notre « inénarrable médiocrité », se lamentant sur notre niveau indigne d'une quatrième année. Même si le professeur Rogue était profondément antipathique et qu'il possédait des ressources inépuisables de sarcasmes et de cruauté envers les élèves, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui sur certains points. Le fait d'avoir un professeur différent chaque année n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moyen d'apprendre à nous défendre étant donné le contexte angoissant dans lequel nous vivions.

- Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis, concéda Susie un jour que nous sortions de sa classe, même si Rogue me sort par les yeux, il faut admettre qu'il a l'air de maîtriser le sujet, je veux dire, il nous a quand même appris les bases du combat singulier.

- Oui mais il est…terrifiant, pépia Matilda d'une toute petite voix.

- Mattie, si un jour tu dois faire face à un mangemort, m'est avis qu'il ne se souciera pas tellement de te faire bonne impression, plaisanta-t-elle.

Lucy passa devant nous sans nous accorder le moindre regard, entouré par Stewart et Edward. Je vis mes amies s'arrêter un instant pour l'observer la mine sombre. Depuis le banquet de début d'année, nos relations s'étaient encore détériorées. Lucy…je soupirai en repensant à la manière dont nous nous étions éloignées l'une de l'autre. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de cette histoire de galion…non il y avait autre chose. Dès le début de notre troisième année, une distance s'était installée entre nous, Lucy était plus proche de Susie que de moi et de Matilda. A ce moment-là, je m'étais rassurée avec des paroles vaines, en maudissant mon imagination. Bien sûr nous nous entendions mais…ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec notre première année, où nous étions toutes les quatre comme liées les unes aux autres. Si je regrettais cette période, je savais qu'elle ne serait plus d'actualité. Plus maintenant, pas avec tout ce qui pouvait se passer à l'extérieur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, me rassura Matilda, je suis sûre qu'un jour tout cela va s'arranger.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Demandai-je perplexe.

- Bien sûr, écoute, Lucy est une fille intelligente, elle va se rendre compte par elle-même que toute cette histoire est ridicule !

- Tory, intervînt Susie en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, tu es une fille honnête et tu es incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Lucy le sait. On ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour cette fichue histoire de galion !

- Mais elle me reproche tellement de choses ! M'exclamai-je agacée, mon statut, mes relations avec les élèves de Serpentards enfin quoi ! Elle espérait que j'arrête de parler à Daphnée ?

- Peut-être, concéda Matilda, peut-être qu'elle s'imaginait que tu te rebellerais contre ta famille.

- Eh bien je suis désolée, déclarai-je avec hargne, mais ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. Oui je m'entends mieux avec Daphnée et j'ai sympathisé avec Blaise et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Si elle s'était donnée la peine de les connaître avant de leur coller une étiquette sur le front, peut-être qu'elle verrait les choses autrement ! J'adore mon père et mon frère et je n'ai aucune envie de m'en éloigner. Je suis navrée de ne pas être la petite aristocrate éplorée qu'elle pourrait soutenir dans sa lutte contre le système ! Il se trouve que j'aime ma famille.

- Lucy n'envisage pas les choses comme ça, tempéra Matilda avec douceur, comme beaucoup d'élèves de l'école elle voit dans Serpentard un repaire de fils de mangemorts et quelque part, je pense que ça l'inquiète de te voir les fréquenter.

- Mais par la barbe de Merlin ! Explosai-je, Potter lui a-t-il totalement retourné la cervelle ou quoi ? Ce sont des idées fausses ! Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas comme cet imbécile raciste et prétentieux de Malefoy ! C'est terrible de penser ça, de se contenter de la représentation que l'on se fait des gens, sans chercher à connaître la vérité.

- C'est vrai tu as raison, concéda Matilda, mais il faut reconnaître que les temps sont difficiles et qu'ils ne se prêtent pas vraiment à un plaidoyer sur la tolérance. Même si je t'accorde que tout le monde peut changer, on le voit bien avec ta sœur.

Les paroles de Matilda firent mouche. Avec sa sagacité habituelle, elle touchait du doigt une vérité qui me réconforta, oui tout le monde change, pas nécessairement en bien mais tout le monde change. Bizarrement, je me sentais soulagée de voir qu'en ces temps troublés je pouvais toujours compter sur Daphnée. Depuis ses fiançailles officielles avec Theophilius Flint, ma sœur me paraissait avoir gagné en maturité. Elle entretenait une correspondance régulière avec son fiancé que je soupçonnais d'avoir une bonne influence sur elle. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente et il n'était pas rare d'entendre Daphnée répéter les avis de Theo sur telle ou telle question. J'en étais heureuse pour elle, car dès lors elle m'apparut sous un jour nouveau. Moins encline à complaire au plus grand nombre, Daphnée avait gagné en assurance et n'hésitait pas à s'affirmer. J'étais ravie de voir qu'elle laissait petit à petit son costume de peste au placard pour endosser celui de la jeune fille vive d'esprit avec une force de caractère insoupçonnée. Elle prenait souvent le temps de venir me parler, accompagnée ou non de Blaise. La perte de Lucy me semblait moins amère en voyant mes relations se réchauffer avec ma sœur. Matilda et Susie restèrent ébahies devant une telle métamorphose, mais elles en furent heureuses pour moi. Pour ma part, je me réjouissais surtout de la voir prendre ses distances avec Pansy et Malefoy. Avait-elle réalisé l'influence néfaste qu'ils exerçaient sur elle ? Quand je posais la question à Blaise, il me sourit franchement en me répondant par l'affirmative.

- On avait bien compris que tu étais une grande idéaliste passionnée en quête de vérité, plaisanta Susie, et c'est tout à ton honneur, un jour peut-être que Lucy se rendra compte de sa bêtise, en attendant il faut prendre ton mal en patience, ma petite chimère, et éviter de rugir dès que tu es contrariée.

Je souris en écoutant mon amie alors que nous prenions le chemin des cachots pour le cours de potions. Alors que nous nous engagions dans les cachots, les sixièmes années sortirent dans un vacarme ahurissant. De loin, je vis Potter exhiber un flacon doré devant la mine ébahie des Gryffondors. Qu'est-ce que Lucy pouvait bien lui trouver ? Certes oui il était courageux, les récits de ses exploits à l'école faisaient le tour de tous les dortoirs. Mais, de là à le trouver séduisant. Enfin tout cela était subjectif, bien sûr…mais je ne pensais pas qu'Harry Potter puisse soutenir la comparaison avec Blaise ou Theodore Nott…pas même avec l'insupportable Malefoy. Il ne possédait pas leur classe naturelle, cette allure enviée mais difficile à imiter. Son succès tenait plus au fait de sa réhabilitation et de sa notoriété que de son charme que je trouvais inexistant.

S' il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux grands yeux verts, il restait somme toute assez banal. Il n'y avait de quoi susciter un engouement particulier. Pourtant Susie elle-même le tenait en grande estime, le décrivant comme un excellent professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal. Il était, selon ses dires, toujours attentif aux progrès de chacun et devait sans doute avoir des convictions farouches sur le statut du sang. Je ne l'en blâmais pas, peut-être aurais-je pensé de la même manière si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient tué mes parents. Mais en l'observant se donner en spectacle, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver un peu arrogant. Depuis que nous étions à l'école, je trouvais que Potter avait aussi un don particulier pour jouer les « m'as-tu-vu » en permanence, aussi bien sur le terrain de Quidditch que dans les couloirs. Glissant la fiole dans les pans de sa robe de sorcier il se tourna vers nous et sourit franchement en saluant Susie.

- Alors monsieur Potter, on a remporté un prix en potions ? Dit mon amie avec légèreté.

- Une fois n'est pas coutume ! Répliqua-t-il dans un sourire ses yeux verts pétillants de malice, Susan je voulais savoir… tu sais quand est-ce que Cho décidera de faire les essais pour l'équipe de Serdaigle ? Demanda-t-il plus sérieux.

- A la fin de la semaine il me semble, pourquoi tu as réservé le terrain ? Je ne sais pas si on a une date précise, mais je crois bien que le professeur Flitwick nous l'a réservé pour vendredi.

- Oh super ! S'exclama-t-il avec soulagement, je dois faire passer les tests samedi et j'avais peur de ne pas avoir le terrain pour Gryffondor. En tout cas j'espère qu'elle te reprendra dans l'équipe cette année, dit-il en souriant, tu es une très bonne poursuiveuse.

- Merci Harry, sourit Susie la mine réjouie. Au fait, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers nous, Harry je te présente Astoria Greengrass et Matilda Montgomery, qui ont la gentillesse de venir m'encourager à chaque match.

- Enchanté, dit-il poliment.

- Ah Harry tu es là ! S'exclama une grande fille brune surchargée de livres en se faufilant parmi la cohorte d'élèves, j'ai été parlé avec le professeur Slughorn du rouleau de parchemin qu'on doit rendre sur le filtre de Mort-Vivante à rendre pour la semaine prochaine, il faudra qu'on aille…

- A la bibliothèque, reprit un grand rouquin dégingandé à la mine sinistre que j'identifiais comme étant un Weasley, on sait Hermione, soupira-t-il sur un ton dramatique.

Dans le dos des Gryffondor je vis Daphnée et Blaise sortir de la salle en étouffant leur hilarité. Je leur souris discrètement alors que Matilda poussa un profond soupir en apercevant son bien-aimé Serpentard. Dès qu'ils nous remarquèrent ma sœur et son ami se figèrent le visage fermé, se demandant probablement ce que je pouvais bien faire avec Potter et sa bande. Hermione Granger se tourna brusquement en voyant le petit signe que je leur adressai et poussa une telle exclamation dédaigneuse que j'en sursautai. La conversation s'arrêta brusquement, alors que Potter et Weasley me regardaient comme si j'étais une pestiférée.

- Ces deux-là, maugréa Granger avec agacement.

- Tu as de drôles de fréquentations petite Serdaigle, lança Ron Weasley sur un ton cassant en m'étudiant d'un air mauvais.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Répliquai-je.

- Fréquenter des Serpentards, c'est…bizarre, conclut-il avec une mine soupçonneuse que je trouvais ridicule.

- Nous sommes à Gryffondor Astoria, expliqua Harry à mon intention, Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se détestent par principe. C'est plus ou moins une tradition.

- C'est stupide, commentai-je.

Je regrettais aussitôt cette remarque. Les trois Gryffondor me regardèrent comme si je leur avais jeté un sceau d'eau froide au visage. Ron Weasley devînt rouge brique et un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione Granger le retint de répliquer. A mes côtés, Susie me dévisagea avec un malaise apparent alors que Matilda les yeux rivés sur l'inaccessible Serpentard, feignait l'indifférence.

- Astoria Greengrass ? Interrogea Harry après un long moment, le regard pensif, tu as un lien de parenté avec Daphnée ?

- C'est ma sœur, répliquai-je sur un ton mordant.

- Voilà qui explique tout, conclut Granger avec un air supérieur qui me déplut.

Ils s'empressèrent alors de prendre congés et s'éloignèrent d'un pas rapide. Je restais éberluée devant une attitude aussi méprisante. Susie tenta de plaider leur cause, en reprenant les paroles de ma meilleure amie pour me rappeler que le contexte angoissant dans lequel nous vivions contribuait à exacerber les tensions entre les maisons. Peut-être oui, mais justement, en temps de guerre ne fallait-il pas mettre nos différents de côtés et nous entraider ? N'était-ce pas le moment le plus opportun pour s'unir et combattre la menace qui planait sur nous ? A cela, Susie n'avait pas de réponse.

- Alors little Greengrass on fréquente la racaille ? Nous interrompît Malefoy avec sa morgue habituelle en se plantant devant moi.

Sans lui accorder le moindre regard, j'entrais dans la salle de cours accompagnée des filles. Effectivement si on se basait sur Malefoy pour illustrer le comportement des élèves de Serpentards, on n'était pas sorti du champ de Veracrasses ! Après m'être installée à une table, je me retournais pour discuter avec Susie et Matilda. Levant rapidement les yeux vers la porte grande ouverte, je le vis raide comme un piquet son beau visage tordu dans une expression outrée, les yeux agrandis de stupeur. Visiblement, le Grand Drago Malefoy n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignoré et il en paraissait singulièrement vexé. Derrière lui, Blaise afficha un large sourire, alors que Daphnée me regardait d'un air affligé. Pour une fois, l'ignoble Pansy arriva à point nommé pour tirer par le bras, le Prince de Serpentard et l'entraîner loin d'ici, lui et son indicible grandeur.

- Je crois que tu viens de mettre son égo à rude épreuve, avança Susie en observant l'espace vide où il se tenait.

- Le pauvre amour, grinçai-je sarcastique.

- Méfie-toi Astoria, je pourrais aller répéter ça à Blaise, rit Matilda de bon cœur.

- Pour lui répéter quoique ce soit ma grande, il faudrait déjà que tu sois en mesure d'articuler au moins un son compréhensible.

Susie éclata de rire alors que ma meilleure amie prenait une mine faussement outrée. Riant silencieusement je lui adressais des excuses silencieuses qu'elle accepta en un doux sourire. Nous continuâmes à plaisanter jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée de notre professeur de potions mît un terme à notre discussion. Horace Slughorn commença son cours sur la préparation du remède de Grey, un remède efficace pour lutter contre la plupart des empoisonnements. Si on avait tous été inquiets de voir cet antique professeur, ancien directeur de Serpentard arrivé à l'école, nous fûmes rassurés de constater qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec Severus Rogue. Les cours de potions étaient devenus beaucoup plus agréables avec le professeur Slughorn, qui faisait preuve d'une patience et d'une pédagogie à laquelle nous n'étions pas habitués. Sans surprise, le niveau de la classe remonta assez facilement, ce que je pensais être en partie dû au fait que les élèves travaillaient mieux sans la terreur oppressante que faisait peser sur eux le professeur Rogue. Une fois libérer de l'angoisse que pouvait représenter un appel à l'aide, nous étions tous plus détendus et tout naturellement plus concentrés. Le professeur Slughorn n'élevait jamais la voix, il passait dans les rangs avec un sourire patient et prenait le temps d'expliquer à chacun la raison de l'échec de sa préparation.

Néanmoins, je remarquais que notre nouveau professeur avait un goût particulier pour le pouvoir et s'ingéniait à créer des liens avec les fils et les filles des familles de sorciers les plus puissantes et les plus célèbres. Dès le premier cours, il m'avait évoqué le souvenir de Père avec tellement de chaleur que j'en étais restée pantoise. En racontant cet épisode à Daphnée, ma sœur m'apprit qu'il faisait régulièrement de même avec tous les enfants représentant à ses yeux un « potentiel ». Celui de la réussite, du succès, du pouvoir ou de la célébrité. Ainsi, Blaise, dont la mère était connue pour son extraordinaire beauté, avait été invité à déjeuner dans le train avec lui, de même que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et quelques autres.

- Il m'a proposé de participer à une soirée qu'il organisera dans son bureau, m'avait-elle soufflée, il est possible que tu sois conviée toi aussi, Père m'a écrit qu'il le faisait déjà à l'époque où il était à l'école.

Cette pratique ne me plut pas vraiment, mais ma sœur me fit voir les choses autrement. Le professeur Slughorn avait des relations à peu près partout, en acceptant de me rendre à ses soirées, je pouvais moi aussi tisser des liens qui me seront toujours utiles, à moi…ou à Tomin quand il serait en âge d'entrer dans le monde.

- C'est toujours bon à prendre, Slughorn est peut-être un vieux croulant ventripotent, mais il a une influence énorme sur tous les sorciers les plus en vue, s'il peut te faire entrer dans ce monde très fermé, dis-toi que ça pourra toujours te servir, avait-elle remarqué.

Je repensais à cette conversation en préparant mon nécessaire de potion sur la table à côté de mon chaudron. Tandis que j'aménageais mon plan de travail dans le but de préparer la potion du jour, le professeur vînt s'appuyer contre le bord de la table avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Miss Greengrass ! Votre sœur m'a fait du très bon travail tout à l'heure, son philtre de mort-vivante était très efficace. J'espère vous vous en sortirez aussi bien avec ce remède, sourit-il.

- Je ferai de mon mieux professeur, murmurai-je.

- Je n'en doute pas, vous êtes bien la fille de ce cher Hector, lui aussi était d'une modestie et d'une gentillesse peu commune.

- Il l'est toujours professeur.

- Ah ! Vous m'en voyez ravi ma chère, puis se penchant vers moi il souffla sur le ton de la confidence, j'organise un dîner dans une semaine après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, votre sœur Daphnée et son étonnant ami Zabini m'ont assurés de leur présence, puis-je également compter sur vous Astoria ? Je serais ravi d'avoir une jeune fille aussi intelligente à ma table, m'assura le professeur Slughorn d'un ton onctueux.

- Bien sûr professeur, j'en serai ravie, approuvai-je en feignant l'enthousiasme sous les regards amusés de Susie et Matilda.

- Formidable ! S'exclama-t-il en joignant ses mains boudinées, alors nous disons vingt heures dans mon bureau ?

Il s'éloigna joyeux de ma table pour s'occuper d'une élève de Poufsouffle dont la potion s'était évadée de son chaudron. Je soupirai avant de me mettre au travail. Avec Blaise et Daphnée présents à ce dîner, les choses ne seraient pas si terribles. Enfin je l'espérais.

- Ne t'en fais pas, me souffla Matilda à la sortie du cours, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

- Oui tu verras, l'approuva Susie, Slugh veut seulement te présenter à des gens prometteurs, s'il te l'a proposé c'est qu'il a décelé chez toi un potentiel.

- Ou alors qu'il cherche à se faire bien voir des Sangs-Purs, intervint Lucy narquoise.

Elle s'était avancée dans le couloir pour entendre notre conversation. En classe j'avais bien vu la déception et le dégoût que l'invitation du professeur Slughorn avait provoqué chez elle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ramène toujours tout au statut du sang ? C'était tellement injuste ! Surtout qu'aucun Greengrass n'avait jamais été un membre du cercle des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Susie soupira d'agacement à côté de moi. Cette situation lui pesait à elle comme à Matilda mais que pouvais-je faire ? Lucy avait décidé de m'en vouloir sous le prétexte le plus stupide qui soit, tout ça parce qu'elle subissait l'influence de son coup de cœur pour Potter. Depuis quand au juste suivait-elle aveuglément les recommandations d'un garçon ? Et tout cela dans le but de lui plaire ! Je décidais de ne pas me laisser emporter dans une nouvelle dispute et marmonnais un vague « bibliothèque…livre à rendre » pour m'éloigner au plus vite, avant que mes amies n'aient le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Que Lucy ne compte pas sur moi pour lui donner du grain à moudre ! Pensai-je avec colère en me précipitant dans les étages. J'étais tellement occupée à ruminer ma colère que j'en oubliais un détail important : à Poudlard, les escaliers n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de réaliser ce qui m'arrive, je me retrouvais soudain projeté contre la rambarde en pierre, tandis que l'escalier pivotait sur lui-même pour s'encastrer sur le palier du septième étage. Merlin il ne manquait plus que ça ! Légèrement sonnée, je me précipitais dans le couloir avec les jambes en coton, avant qu'il ne lui reprenne l'envie de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Décidément tout allait de travers en ce moment, maugréai-je en essayant de m'orienter dans la pénombre du long corridor bordées de part et d'autres par d'imposantes armures rutilantes. J'avançai prudemment quand des voix me parvinrent depuis le fond du couloir. Surprise je me cachais entre deux armures et retenait ma respiration en me blottissant dans le renfoncement du mur. De là où j'étais je ne pouvais rien voir, mais j'entendis des bruits de pas résonner alors que les voix se rapprochaient.

- N'empêche elle a du caractère la petite sœur de Daphnée, lança la voix pataude d'un garçon.

- Moi je la trouve plutôt jolie, moins que Daphnée, mais elle est mignonne, elle ressemble à une petite poupée de porcelaine, répliqua un autre garçon d'une voix sourde.

- Tais-toi répliqua Malefoy, je ne vous ai pas amené ici pour parler de…de cette fille, j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à faire quelque chose.

- Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Interrogea la voix stupide du garçon qui m'avait complimenté.

- Je te l'ai dit imbécile ! S'énerva Malefoy exaspéré, j'ai préparé du Polynectar, il faut que vous en preniez pendant que je travaillerai dans la salle sur demande.

- Mais pourquoi ? Insista l'autre garçon, on a pas besoin de Ply…Ponector.

- Polynectar ! Mais pourquoi je perds mon temps avec vous, articula Malefoy au bord de l'explosion, j'ai besoin que vous fassiez le guet dans le couloir pendant que je travaille dans la salle, mais vous êtes trop reconnaissable, expliqua-t-il lentement en se forçant au calme, avec le Polynectar vous pourrez prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, ça évitera de trop attiré l'attention, ça y'est c'est entré dans ton crâne épais Goyle ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'es intelligent Malefoy ! Lança l'autre garçon après avoir émis un long sifflement admiratif.

- Merci Crabbe, répliqua Malefoy sarcastique.

Merlin c'était un cauchemar ! De tous les élèves de l'école, il fallait que je tombe sur lui…encore ! Je fermais les yeux en soupirant et me ratatinais dans mon coin en espérant que ce grand « intellectuel » qu'était Malefoy n'ait pas l'idée de passer devant Wulfrick le Fol où je risquais de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

- Et toi Malefoy tu en penses quoi de la petite Astoria ? Demanda Crabbe curieux.

- Par ce que tu crois que c'est ce qui me préoccupe dans l'immédiat ? Répliqua l'intéressé avec humeur.

- Bah je sais pas.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! S'exaspéra Drago, mais pourquoi faut-il que Blaise et Nott soient aussi bornés !

- Euh…c'est quoi le rapport avec la petite Greengrass ? Interrogea Crabbe perplexe.

- Je la vois souvent avec Blaise, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, avança Goyle d'une voix hésitante, quand je lui en ai parlé il ne m'a pas répondu et m'a souri comme le grand dadais idiot qu'il est.

Entendre un crétin comme Goyle traiter Blaise de « grand dadais idiot » me déclencha un fou rire que je contins avec peine. Enfonçant mon poing dans ma bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit et attirer l'attention des garçons, je me promis d'en parler avec Zabini dès que l'occasion s'en présenterait. Juste pour le plaisir de voir sa tête…

- Oh très bien explosa Malefoy, visiblement à bout de nerfs, vous voulez tout savoir et bien parfait ! Depuis le jour où je l'ai vu s'avancer pour mettre le Choixpeau j'ai su qu'elle ferait partie de ma vie. Je l'ai adorée depuis ce moment-là jusqu'à maintenant sans discontinuer. Oui je sais mieux que personne à quel point ses yeux sont magnifiques d'un vert tendre inégalable, sa silhouette fine de petite fille fragile me rend dingue et je pense à elle bien plus que je ne veux l'admettre. Le jour, la nuit, tout le temps. Je préfère me faire éventrer plutôt que de l'admettre, parce qu'elle me déteste. J'ai tellement bien réussi à la braquer contre moi que je peux faire une croix dessus ! Si vous croyez que ça ne me fait rien d'entendre Blaise chanter ses louanges à longueur de journée c'est que vous confondez les lutins de Cornouailles avec des Norvégiens à Crêtes ! Il y a des jours où j'ai envie de lancer des sortilèges impardonnables à tour de bras quand je vois comment certains garçons la regardent ! Parce qu'elle est à moi ! A MOI SEUL ! Je l'ai vu le premier. Moi j'ai su tout de suite qu'elle était parfaite avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte, sauf que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de le lui dire ! VOILA VOUS ETES CONTENTS ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser une exclamation horrifiée en me redressant dans ma cachette à l'écoute de la diatribe enflammée de Malefoy. Malefoy ? Non c'était impossible…inconcevable…non j'avais dû faire un cauchemar. Oui, oui c'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Malefoy ne pouvait être amoureux de moi ! Mon cœur se mit à battre une chamade désordonné alors que ma gorge se serrait. Malefoy…non c'était ridicule il était incapable d'éprouver un sentiment humain. Alors pourquoi mon cœur palpitait à cette cadence effrénée ? Avant que je n'y réfléchisse davantage, une force invisible me tira de ma cachette et je me fis propulsée hors du renfoncement pour me retrouver couchée en plein milieu du couloir. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, j'attendis pétrifiée dans la pénombre que le charme cesse d'opérer. Malefoy congédia ses deux acolytes avec rudesse avant de s'avancer vers moi. Le fixant avec terreur, l'idée m'effleura l'esprit qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien me balancer du haut de la tour d'astronomie qui n'était pas très loin, sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher. Je vis le Prince des Serpentards garder sa baguette pointée vers mon visage et m'observer pendant un long moment, son éternel sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres, une satisfaction malsaine tatouée sur sa figure antipathique.

- Ah little Greengrass ! S'exclama-t-il avec délectation en s'accroupissant à côté de moi, ce que tu peux être naïve ! S'en serait presque touchant si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique. La prochaine fois que tu décides de m'espionner fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas voir ton reflet dans le heaume d'une armure, expliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt les pièces de métal qui m'avaient trahie. J'étais sûr que c'était toi… mais dis-moi ma petite Astoria, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire une seule seconde que je disais la vérité à ces deux imbéciles ? Est-ce que par hasard tu n'en pincerais pas un peu pour moi little Greengrass ?

En m'adressant un sourire brillant de suffisance, je le vis planter ses prunelles hautaines pétillantes de bonne humeur dans les miennes. Lentement, il cueillit mon visage entre ses mains et le ramena avec beaucoup de douceur à quelques centimètres du sien. De là il m'étudia avec une acuité dérangeante, guettant le moindre signe qui eut pu lui donner raison. Toujours pétrifiée, je ris intérieurement de sa bêtise vaine, mais c'est alors que je sentis une pression s'appesantir sur moi. Elle n'était pas physique…non c'était plutôt comme si on jetait un voile sur mes pensées et qu'on me les enlevait une à une. Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit quand je compris enfin qu'il fouillait sans vergogne dans ma tête. Lentement il s'appropria mes souvenirs un à un des fiançailles de Daphnée aux conversations avec Père, en passant par ma dispute avec Lucy. Tout y passa, même mes souvenirs d'enfance. J'avais envie de hurler, de le frapper mais pétrifiée par son sortilège aucun son ne franchit le seuil de mes lèvres. Il mit fin à ce vol en règle, quand il vit une larme couler sur ma joue. La cueillant délicatement avec son pouce, il la contempla un instant avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

- Tu es une petite fille bien trop innocente little Greengrass pour l'époque dans laquelle nous vivons.

Et lentement, très lentement il colla ses lèvres glacées sur mon front pendant un temps qui me sembla infini. Le contact de ses lèvres froides me donna des frissons qui ne s'estompèrent pas. Le nez enfoui dans son cou, je ne pus empêcher de rougir violemment face à cette proximité qui me mettait mal-à-l'aise. Respirant la fragrance de son parfum, je pouvais sentir le battement régulier de son pouls contre mon visage. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je me surpris à trouver cette proximité rassurante. Refoulant cette idée saugrenue, j'essayai de résonner calmement. Drago ne faisait ça que pour se venger de la claque que j'avais collé à son égo surdimensionné. Il n'avait aucune autre motivation. Enfin il s'éloigna à nouveau de moi avant de murmurer sur un ton narquois :

- Pour ta peine Little Greengrass.

Puis sans rien ajouter de plus, il se releva et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en m'abandonnant dans le noir.


	16. Sortie à Pré au Lard

_Ma fille,_

_Ta sœur m'a appris que vous étiez conviées toutes les deux aux fêtes organisées par Horace Slughorn. Je suis ravi de te voir accepter cette invitation qui te permettra d'évoluer auprès de jeunes gens de notre condition. Il semblerait que ce Blaise Zabini ait une bonne influence sur toi, il me paraît en tout cas, être un jeune homme brillant et d'une intelligence peu commune. J'admire cette capacité que tu as à relier des personnes venues d'univers aussi variés que Blaise et ton amie Susan. C'est une chose rare chez les aristocrates, un don qu'il te faut exploiter Astoria. Dans ces temps troublés, il est bon que tu saches voir le meilleur en chacun pour le révéler aux autres. C'est là un acte de noblesse rare, telle que nous les Greengrass, savons apprécier à sa juste valeur. _

- Tory je t'ai dit à quel point j'admirais ton père, m'interrompit Susie alors que je lisais la lettre à voix haute, Matilda penchée sur mon épaule.

- Tu y as fait allusion deux ou trois fois oui, lui répondis-je en souriant avant de poursuivre.

_Tu trouveras ci-joint un bon pour retirer des galions au dépôt de Gringotts lors de ta prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui te permettra d'acheter une robe de soirée pour l'occasion. Je suis sûr que Daphnée se fera une joie de s'y rendre avec toi. Theophilius compte également vous rendre visite pour l'occasion, ce qui me rassure. Avec lui et Zabini, je me dis que vous ne risquez rien. _

_J'espère que tu trouveras ta soirée agréable, j'ai pour ma part d'excellents souvenirs de ces moments privilégiés à Poudlard. Tu t'apercevras vite que le professeur Slughorn est un homme charmant, avec un esprit vif. Certes je concède qu'il a ses travers comme tout un chacun, mais j'ai toujours apprécié cet homme plus qu'aucun autre de mes professeurs à Poudlard. Tu lui transmettras mes amitiés quand tu le croiseras._

_Ton Père, Hector Greengrass._

- Donc si je comprends bien, récapitula Matilda en levant le nez de la lettre de Père, il te faut une robe pour le dîner, c'est bien ça ?

- Humhum, marmonnai-je avec une mine inquiète.

- Tory il y a des choses plus graves que le shopping dans la vie tu es au courant ? Intervînt Susie en me regardant comme si j'étais devenue folle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda-t-elle à Matilda qui me regardait perplexe, on dirait que son père vient de lui ordonner de se battre avec un géant à mains nues.

- Tory tu es sûre que ça va ? M'interrogea ma meilleure amie inquiète

- Oui…c'est juste que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est de faire les boutiques avec Daphnée.

Elles se regardèrent pendant un instant avec des yeux ronds, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire qui s'arrêta net dès que Lucy fit son apparition dans le dortoir. Elle darda sur nous un regard soupçonneux avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce pour rejoindre les garçons. Gênées, nous plongeâmes dans un silence embarrassant, ruminant et déplorant tout à la fois le désaveu de celle que nous pensions être notre amie. Nous finîmes de nous préparer à toute allure, sous la mine renfrognée de Tante Aglaé. Je m'appliquais à démêler ma crinière sombre quand elle me hurla dessus :

- Inutile de faire autant d'efforts on n'aura pas mieux ma grande !

Je lui tirai la langue avant de rejoindre mes amies qui étaient parties rejoindre ma sœur et surtout « Le Grand, Le Beau, Le Fort, Le Magnifique Blaise Zabini » qui faisait toujours autant battre le cœur de Matilda. Non même ce réveil diabolique n'arriverait pas à me gâcher la journée. Si j'arrivais à survivre à une virée shopping avec ma sœur, ce n'était pas un fichu réveil ensorcelé qui allait me mettre le moral dans les chaussettes. Dans le hall de l'école Daphnée et Theodore nous attendait en discutant tranquillement. Je me précipitais dans les escaliers, en dépit de ma méfiance naturelle pour toutes les surfaces non planes. Susie et Matilda étaient déjà en bas des marches et je n'avais pas envie de les retarder quand soudain, maladresse oblige, je trébuchais. En poussant un cri effrayé, je fermais les yeux attentive à la douleur qu'allait provoquer la fracture d'un tibia, d'un péroné, d'une clavicule ou de Merlin seul savait quoi d'autre…pourtant aucun craquement douloureux ne se produisit. Ouvrant un œil surpris je regardais autour de moi et me rendis compte qu'au lieu d'avoir le corps craquelé au bas des marches, je flottais dans les airs à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, la tête en bas, comme si une force invisible me tenait par les chevilles. Terrorisée je poussais un nouvel hurlement qui fit jaillir le professeur Rogue dans le hall.

- Nott explications, exigea le directeur de Serpentard d'une voix ténue les ailes de son nez frémissantes d'un accès d'hilarité qu'il refoulait non sans mal.

- Elle allait tomber dans les escaliers, expliqua Theodore en maintenant le charme qu'il m'avait jeté la baguette brandie dans ma direction, comme j'étais trop loin pour la rattraper je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de tester ce sort de lévitation que vous nous avez appris en défenses contre les forces du Mal.

- Bon réflexe Nott, vingt points pour Serpentard pour avoir sauvé la vie d'une camarade, même si celle-ci se montre particulièrement bruyante. J'enlève dix points à Serdaigle pour la manière scandaleuse dont vous perturber le calme de ce château Miss Greengrass.

Le professeur Rogue se tourna alors vers moi et me contempla à loisir alors que je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de me torturer encore davantage. Pendant un instant je crus qu'il allait exiger de Theodore qu'il me laisse tomber dans les marches, histoire de me faire taire définitivement…connaissant Rogue c'était tout à fait envisageable. Mais à mon plus grand soulagement il retourna dans les Ténèbres du château en faisant virevolter sa longue robe de sorcier d'un noir d'encre. C'est le moment que choisit Blaise pour faire irruption devant mes amies et ma sœur mortifiée.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança-t-il joyeusement, j'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler, Theo ne me dit pas que tu t'es enfin décidé à balancer Pansy du haut de la tour d'Astronomie ? Je ne crois pas que la loi l'autorise, même si en plaidant la légitime défense tu as de fortes chances de t'en tirer.

Surpris que personne ne lui accorde la moindre attention y compris Matilda, ce qui était plutôt rare, il suivit le chemin des regards de la petite troupe assemblée là et haussa un sourcil surpris en me voyant pendue dans les airs.

- Bonjour Astoria, comment-vas-tu ? Dit-il sans se départir de son flegme.

- FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE BLAISE ! Hurlai-je désespérée.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es pas à l'aise dans les nuées ? Dit-il avec un sourire niais.

- BLAISE ! Criai-je.

- Je t'en prie fais quelque chose, supplia Daphnée en lançant des regards affolés autour d'elle alors que Matilda et Susie s'étaient pétrifiées sur place, il ne faut pas qu'elle reste comme ça trop longtemps elle pourrait en mourir et mes parents ne me le pardonneraient jamais.

- Certes.

Il vînt se positionner dans les escaliers et fit un signe de tête à Théo qui rompit le charme. Je tombais aussitôt dans ses bras avec un cri horrifié. Fort heureusement pour moi, Zabini avait une carrure d'athlète, car même si je n'avais pas le physique d'un pachyderme je n'étais pas sûr qu'un gringalet eusse put me réceptionner sans sourciller. Tremblante comme une feuille je me remis tant bien que mal sur mes pieds et restais accrochée à lui pour descendre les marches qui me séparaient du reste du groupe. Je ne le lâchais qu'une fois arrivée à bon port, sous la mine consternée de Daphnée qui se chargea de me recoiffer et de remettre mes vêtements en ordre. Par chance, personne n'avait assisté à la scène sinon j'en aurais entendu parler jusqu'à ce que les dragons aient des plumes. En apprenant la raison de ma lévitation, Blaise partit dans un rire homérique qui ne le quittât plus jusqu'à notre arrivée à Pré-au-lard.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu craindre, Susie fut bien acceptée par Blaise et Théodore, qui ne se formalisèrent pas outre mesure du fait qu'elle soit de Sang-Mêlé. Ou si cela les contraria, ils eurent néanmoins la sagesse de ne pas le faire savoir, par égard pour moi. Elle entreprit une conversation avec Théodore qui se montra fort agréable. Je le connaissais peu, mais il m'apparut qu'il était très intelligent, avec une espièglerie qui faisait pétiller ses grands yeux noirs et semblait charmer Susie. Theodore était passionné par les potions, pour lesquels il semblait très doué, il espérait d'ailleurs en faire son métier et contribuer à la recherche en médicomagie après Poudlard. Il nous apprit que c'était plus ou moins la grande tradition familiale des Nott, qui avaient tous fait fortune dans ce secteur.

- Tu pourras peut-être faire quelque chose pour la maladresse de Tory alors ? Souffla Susie en souriant.

- Plaît-il ? Lançai-je vexée.

- Je crois que Susan fait allusion à ta capacité à trébucher sur une surface parfaitement plane, précisa Blaise en faisant les yeux doux à Matilda.

Je grommelais un « pasjustetoujoursles mêmesquisemoquentdemoi…j'ysuispourien » avant de lui tourner résolument le dos pour retirer l'argent que Père avait laissé à mon intention. Daphnée me suivit et pris la somme qui lui était octroyée en riant de ma mauvaise humeur. Nous partîmes nous balader dans le village avant de nous installer au Trois Balais où Daphnée avait donné rendez-vous à son fiancé.

- Ne boude pas Tory, me dit gentiment Matilda avec un air ennuyé pendant que les garçons partaient chercher nos commandes, ta maladresse fait partie de ton charme.

- Oui bien sûr l'approuva Susie.

- Et c'est censé me remonter le moral ? Grinçai-je.

- Ah non Astoria ! Déclara ma sœur d'une voix sévère, aujourd'hui tu es prié de ranger ta mauvaise humeur au placard, on va faire les boutiques et passer une excellente journée, je t'interdis de râler ! Pépia-t-elle avec autorité.

- Que Merlin me vienne en aide, marmonnai-je à voix basse en imaginant ma sœur me traîner dans toutes les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard.

- Je t'ai entendu tu sais, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton aigre.

Je bénis Blaise et Theodore qui choisirent ce moment-là pour revenir avec notre petit-déjeuner. Posant nos tasses de chocolat chauds sur la table, je m'emparai du mien avec nervosité en espérant de ne rien renverser. Nous attaquâmes nos victuailles en discutant des cours et de Quidditch jusqu'à ce que la conversation dévie sur les fiançailles de ma sœur. Daphnée raconta la cérémonie en détails devant la mine anxieuse des garçons et je comprenais sans peine leurs inquiétudes. D'ici peu, eux aussi seraient contraint de se soumettre à ce rituel traditionnel qui les engagerait pour toujours. Matilda et Susie ouvrirent de grands yeux surpris en écoutant le récit de Daphnée et échangèrent des regards incrédules, visiblement mal-à-l'aise. Un long silence s'installa à notre table quand ma sœur eût terminé son exposé, qui ne fut rompu que par la voix hésitante de Susie qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Tu…tu es fiancée ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule, je veux dire officiellement fiancé ? Mais…tu es si jeune Daphnée, chuchota-t-elle en dévisageant ma sœur qui la regardait surprise.

- Oui, moi aussi au début j'ai eu du mal à…l'accepter, concéda ma sœur la mine grave, mais c'est une tradition chez les Sangs-Purs, on se fiance aux alentours de quinze ans ou seize ans et le mariage est célébré à notre sortie de l'école.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux garçons qui affichaient une mine sinistre. Plus l'échéance approchait et plus cela les inquiétait. Moi-même, ce n'était pas sans une certaine appréhension que j'avais fêté mon quatorzième anniversaire, en imaginant que l'année suivante ou celle d'après, je risquais de recevoir une lettre m'annonçant que je devrais supporter Goyle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…face à nous, Matilda et Susie nous regardaient avec consternation. Elles nous dévisageaient un par un en réalisant le sens des paroles de ma sœur. Je vis Matilda afficher une expression choquée quand je fuyais ses grandes prunelles sombres alors qu'elle me dévisageait.

- Mais…ça veut dire que toi aussi, Tory tu…tu vas te marier à même pas vingt ans ? Articula-t-elle avec peine.

- Oui marmottai-je en refusant d'affronter son regard.

- Tory ! S'exclama Susie d'une voix triste, pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ça ?

Elle me dévisageait avec une peine sincère qui me brisa le cœur. Certes Matilda avait une vague sur la manière dont les choses se passaient dans la haute-société sorcière et je lui avais parlé des fiançailles de Daphnée. Mais elle ignorait tout de la nature même de l'engagement. Je ne leur avais jamais expliqué en détail en quoi consistait des fiançailles chez les Sangs-Purs, pourquoi ? Parce que ça me terrifiait d'en parler en sachant que d'ici peu se serait bientôt mon tour.

- Parce que c'est un sujet…délicat, plaida Blaise en volant à mon secours, nous ne parlons pas de ces choses-là parce que ce n'est pas vraiment un motif de réjouissance, expliqua-t-il. Vous devez comprendre que le « mariage » chez les Sangs-Purs n'a pas la même signification que chez les sorciers…non-aristocrates. Nous contractons des alliances, alors que vous vous mariez par inclination, voire affection. Nos alliances ne sont ni plus, ni moins qu'un contrat qui permet de lier la richesse et la puissance de deux familles, pour les rendre encore plus influentes.

- Mais c'est terrible ! S'écria Susie, et si vous vous retrouvez fiancé avec quelqu'un qui vous déteste que se passe-t-il ?

- On ne peut pas se défaire d'un contrat une fois qu'il est engagé, les fiançailles sont un lien magique qui repose sur un rituel venu des temps très anciens, reprit Théodore d'une voix morne, on jure sur le sang d'épouser la personne à laquelle on est promise.

- Et…que se passe-t-il si vous ne respectez pas cette promesse ? Interrogea Matilda effarée.

- On meurt, marmottai-je.

Matilda poussa un cri horrifié sous le choc de cette révélation. Susie quant à elle nous dévisagea le corps parcourut par un frisson d'angoisse. Elles oscillaient entre la compassion et la stupéfaction terrifiée, ne sachant pas encore comment accepter cette révélation. Theophilius choisit ce moment pour arriver et fut surpris de voir nos mines sinistres. Il nous salua à tour de rôle et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Daphnée qui lui sourit tristement. Mes amies le dévisagèrent pendant qu'il s'installait et je fus, une fois de plus admirative de la sérénité de Blaise qui effaça tous signes d'inquiétude quant à son avenir, pour se lancer dans une grande conversation sur le sport avec mon futur beau-frère. Comme si de rien n'était, il l'entreprit dans différents sujets avec une légèreté qui me déstabilisa. Comment arrivait-il à faire ça ? Echangeant un regard avec Theodore, je sus que cette capacité à dissimuler ses émotions soulevait autant d'interrogations chez son meilleur ami que chez moi. Theophilius nous amena des nouvelles inquiétantes de l'extérieur, rapportant les récits de disparitions mystérieuses et la suspicion qui couvait au Ministère.

- L'atmosphère est sinistre, dit-il en chuchotant penché au-dessus de la table, bien sûr Scrimgeour fait tout pour apaiser les tensions mais il n'empêche que sous le manteau pas mal de membres de son cabinet confirment que les mangemorts se sont lancés dans la traque aux Nés-Moldus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'un sorcier ait des origines moldues ? Demanda Susie d'une voix perplexe, je veux dire…je ne comprends pas cette idéologie du sang, en quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose que des sorciers puissent avoir des parents sans pouvoirs magiques ?

- C'est une vieille idée que défend le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui expliqua Matilda, lui et ses mangemorts pensent que les sorciers ne devraient se marier qu'entre eux, afin de préserver la pureté du sang et la force de leur magie.

- Mais d'où ça leur est venu une idée pareille ? Reprit Susie incrédule.

Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans sa voix, aucune désapprobation, juste une volonté de connaître la vérité, d'apprendre la raison du conflit qui gangrénait notre communauté. Elle leva ses grands yeux bleus innocents vers nous en attendant une réponse. Etait-ce parce qu'elle faisait preuve de cette curiosité, naturelle chez un néophyte, ou bien parce qu'elle parlait sans se baser sur des stéréotypes ? Quoiqu'il en soit je vis les garçons échanger un regard entendu avant que Nott ne prenne la parole :

- Du Moyen Age, expliqua Theodore en la regardant avec un air indéchiffrable, quand la communauté sorcière à voter le décret visant à restreindre l'usage de la magie. Avant ça, les Moldus ne posaient pas vraiment de problèmes aux sorciers, ils cohabitaient plus ou moins bien. Si tu fouilles dans les livres d'histoires, tu te rendras compte que pas mal de sorciers vivaient au beau milieu des Moldus qui n'y trouvaient rien à redire. Certains faisaient même librement usage de leur pouvoir devant eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Interrogea Susie de plus en plus perdue.

- Ce qui arrive toujours quand deux communautés différentes sont contraintes de vivre ensemble j'imagine, poursuivit Theodore d'une voix pensive, petit à petit les Moldus ont commencé à se méfier des sorciers et de leurs pouvoirs qu'ils estimaient contre-nature et de notre côté, pas mal de sorciers se sont inquiétés de voir que les Moldus commençaient à se révolter contre eux. Il y a plus ou moins eu un effet boule de neige qui a conduit les plus grandes familles de sorciers de cette époque à décréter la restriction de la magie pour le bien de la communauté.

- Certaines familles de sorciers ont très mal accepté ce nouvel état de fait et ont proclamé qu'elle garderait « leur sang-pur ». A leurs yeux, il n'était pas juste, que les Moldus cantonnent la sorcellerie à la clandestinité, alors que les sorciers avaient toujours joué un rôle dans leur vie jusqu'à présent, poursuivit Matilda en prenant la suite de Theodore, prend l'exemple de Merlin. Il est autant connu dans notre monde que dans le leur. Ces sorciers ne voulaient pas renoncer à leur influence politique et se sont en quelque sorte senti « trahis ». Puisqu'on les rejetait ils n'auraient plus aucun contact avec les Moldus et c'est comme ça que l'histoire a commencé.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fait que reprendre ces idées venues du fond des âges, en séduisant des aristocrates qui rêvent de retrouver l'influence et la richesse que pouvaient posséder leurs ancêtres, conclut Daphnée avec tristesse.

- Ou alors il menace de massacrer tel ou tel membre de la famille pour recruter de nouveaux adeptes, renchérit Theodore avec une telle hargne que j'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il s'est rendu compte que c'était un moyen efficace pour renforcer ses troupes.

- Tu veux dire que…commença Susie le visage tordu par la peur.

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que nous avons le choix ? La coupa Théo acerbe, quand les mangemorts décident d'enrôler un Sang-Pur il n'y a pas énormément d'opportunité qui s'offre à lui. Ce n'est certainement pas les aurors qui vont se bousculer pour protéger un aristocrate, après tout, dit-il avec amertume, nous sommes des Sangs-Purs et pour beaucoup de gens cela signifie que nous approuvons tous sans exception les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon père n'avait pas vraiment d'arguments pour refuser cette proposition, murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde de colère, quand je pense que Potter s'est moqué de lui dans ce torchon vendu par cet abruti de Lovegood, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

J'eus soudain un immense élan d'affection pour Theodore. Quelle angoisse avait dû peser sur ses épaules et sur celle de ses sœurs, quand leur père avait été contraint de prendre la tenue de mangemort pour leur éviter le pire. Je savais par la correspondance régulière que j'entretenais avec Père, que beaucoup de sorciers de notre condition, ou même d'une condition moindre, avaient ainsi été obligé de suivre le mage noir. Père lui-même n'aurait pas hésité, en dépit de sa répugnance pour les façons de faire des mangemorts, à s'allier au Seigneur des Ténèbres si cela avait pu nous protéger. Je comprenais l'amertume de Theodore et sans vraiment réaliser ce que je faisais, je posais ma main sur son poing fermé et tendu. Je savais à quoi il faisait référence, l'interview que Potter avait accordée au Chicaneur dans laquelle il énumérait la liste des mangemorts croisés dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton et qu'il blâmait ouvertement, avait circulé dans tout le château en dépit des précautions prises par Ombrage l'an précédent. Comme tout le monde ou presque j'avais vu le nom de Zacharias Nott apparaître distinctement avec ceux de Lucius Malefoy, Linus Yaxley, Nerion Crabbe et de mon oncle Walden McNair entre autres membres des fidèles du mage noir. Blaise tenta d'apaiser son ami alors que nous nous sortions de l'échoppe. Pauvre Théodore ! Pensai-je pourquoi fallait-il que les gens s'arrêtent toujours à la surface des choses quand il s'agissait de nous ? Il me sourit timidement tandis que nous nous engagions dans les rues du village.

Daphnée commença son marathon pour nous trouver des tenues de soirée et m'entraîna avec autorité dans toutes les boutiques de l'avenue principale. L'énergie qu'elle mettait à fouiller chaque boutique dans ses moindres recoins laissa les garçons pantois, tandis que je la suivais avec des soupirs résignés.

- Astoria ne fait pas cette tête de chien battu ! Me gourmanda-t-elle agacée, tu sais bien qu'une femme doit toujours être à son avantage en toutes circonstance, il est temps que tu arrêtes de t'habiller comme une enfant.

- Daphnée j'ai quatorze ans ! Pleurnichais-je en la voyant sur le perron de la troisième boutique, prête à entrer dans l'arène comme un lion figé avant l'attaque.

- Précisément, rétorqua ma sœur, Père m'a dit de m'occuper de ta tenue et c'est ce que je vais faire. Quand j'aurai trouvé la perle rare, personne ne songera plus à te regarder comme une petite fille, ça je peux te l'assurer.

- Mais il faut vraiment que je te suive ? Plaidai-je avec un mince espoir dans la voix.

- Oh très bien ! S'exaspéra-t-elle, attends-moi là avec les garçons, si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant je viendrais te chercher pour faire des essayages.

Et vexée comme un pou de ne pas me voir m'extasier et partager son goût immodéré pour la mode, elle s'enfonça dans la boutique à la vitesse de l'éclair en râlant contre ma mauvaise volonté. Sa mauvaise humeur s'apaisa quand Susie et Matilda la suivirent de bon gré. Au moins elle pouvait parler de mode des filles qui la comprenaient. S'il y avait bien une chose qui me dépassait c'était cette manière extatique que ma sœur et tant d'autres filles avaient de pousser des hurlements de joie, à la vue d'un simple morceau de tissu. Mais dans la mesure où j'étais capable de pleurer de bonheur devant une édition originale d'un livre rare, en déclenchant une perplexité équivalente, j'évitais de prononcer un jugement…

A force de plaisanteries et de pitreries en tout genre, Blaise parvint à dérider son meilleur ami. Peu à peu Théodore redevint d'une humeur plus joyeuse qui se mua en bonheur indicible quand je glissai sur une pierre en plein milieu du chemin. Manquant de faire un vol plané les quatre fers en l'air et de tomber sur le dos, je ne dus mon salut qu'à Zabini qui, une fois encore, me rattrapa en plaçant judicieusement ses mains sous mes bras. Toute la petite troupe éclata d'un rire franc, alors que je me trouvais dans une position ridicule. Blaise me tenait par les aisselles en discutant l'air de rien avec Theophilius, alors que je battais l'air de mes bras tandis que mes pieds refusaient obstinément de prendre un appui ferme sur les pavés trempés par la fine bruine automnale.

- Tu vois Theophilius, exposa Blaise d'une voix forte pour couvrir mes plaintes tout en gardant une parfaite décontraction, ce qu'il y a de bien avec les sœurs Greengrass c'est qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec elles. Tu ne sais pas à quel moment l'une d'entre elles va te tomber dessus, comme ça…à l'improviste.

- Oui oui je vois tout à fait, répondit mon futur beau-frère en se tenant les côtes.

- Matilda ma douce, susurra Blaise en la voyant sortir de la boutique avec une mine ahurie, peut-être devrais-tu envisager d'arrêter d'offrir des livres à Astoria, je pense que ce n'est pas le cadeau le plus approprié la concernant.

- Et tu songes à quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant une teinte rouge pivoine.

- Un tapis de motricité, des béquilles…non attends pas des béquilles, elle risquerait de blesser quelqu'un avec…un fauteuil roulant me semble être un choix plus judicieux, énuméra-t-il avec un sourire désarmant.

- BLAISE ! Criai-je d'une voix étouffée par mon manteau qui était remonté au-dessus de mon nombril et m'enserrait la gorge.

- Elle a toujours autant mauvais caractère ? S'inquiéta-t-il sans se soucier le moins du monde de la honte que je pouvais éprouver engoncée dans mes vêtements qui m'étouffaient alors que le froid mordait mon ventre découvert, tandis que des élèves de l'école passaient en riant comme des possédés.

- Oh non ! Le rassura Susie, elle est beaucoup plus agréable qu'elle en a l'air, affirma-t-elle sur un ton badin, enfin si on compare avec Tante Aglaé bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, renchérit Matilda.

- Qui est Tante Aglaé ? Interrogea Théodore avide de savoir.

Matilda vira au rouge vif alors que Susie expliqua en détail le fonctionnement, un peu particulier, du réveil ensorcelé de ma meilleure amie. Les garçons partirent dans un rire homérique, tandis que je tentais vainement de me redresser. Epuisée, je baissais les bras, en bougonnant contre Zabini. C'est ce moment précis que choisit Malefoy pour traverser l'avenue principale pour se rendre aux Trois Balais. Coincée dans mon manteau qui me barrait la vue, ma capuche retombant comme un vieux champignon ratatiné sur ma tête toujours appuyée contre le ventre de Blaise, j'eus néanmoins le déplaisir de le voir ralentir sa course pour gratifier notre groupe de son regard polaire. Blaise lui adressa un sourire éclatant et je crus mourir de honte quand Malefoy baissa les yeux sur moi. Il haussa un sourcil surpris et je vis sa lèvre tressaillir alors qu'il retenait un éclat de rire.

Je n'avais parlé à personne de ce qu'il avait fait dans le couloir du septième étage. D'une part, parce que j'avais trop honte, et d'autre part parce que…parce que c'était…enfin mince comment est-ce que j'avais pu une seule seconde accorder du crédit aux propos de Malefoy ? Bon sang ce type était un parfait crétin, il n'avait lancé ses propos enflammés que pour me faire sortir de mes gonds, enfin de ma cachette surtout… c'était tellement vil, tellement odieux, tellement…sournois, pathétique, mesquin, cruel, fourbe…j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour lui coller un maléfice du Saucisson à ce pitoyable cloporte répugnant.

- Dis-moi Blaise, lança-t-il d'une voix forte, tu ne crois pas que little Greengrass est un peu trop jeune pour ça ?

- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour étudier les effets de la gravité mon cher Malefoy, répondit Blaise affable.

Injuriant mentalement Zabini qui ne s'était toujours pas décidé à me remettre sur mes pieds, je vis le sourire de Drago s'écorner jusqu'à devenir un rictus agacé. Je sentis à nouveau la pression que j'avais éprouvé dans le couloir quand Malefoy me tenait à sa merci, mais n'étant pas pétrifiée, je me mis à brailler avec autant d'autorité que me le permettait ma posture grotesque :

- MALEFOY SORT DE MA TETE IMMEDIATEMENT ESPECE DE SALE CAFARD REPUGNANT ! Tu es bête à manger de la bouse de dragon ! De quel droit tu te permets de venir fouiller dans mes souvenirs, imbécile ? JE NE SUIS PAS UN COBAYE POUR TES EXPERIENCES DE LEGILIMENCIE ! Attends un peu que je mette la main sur ma baguette et je te garantis une paire de furoncles assortie à ton intelligence de Scroutt-à-pétards.

- _Silencio_, murmura Malefoy en baillant.

Je restais muette comme une carpe tandis qu'il s'approcha avec une lenteur calculée. Posant un regard dédaigneux sur Theophilius qui se rembrunit instantanément, Malefoy gratifia l'assistance d'un reniflement hautain avant de plonger ses iris métalliques sur moi.

- Un sale cafard répugnant bête à manger de la bouse de dragon ? Reprit-il d'une voix glacée, vraiment ? Tu ne pensais pas l'autre fois dans le couloir little Greengrass, énonça lentement en déclenchant l'incompréhension de mes amis, je suis ravi de constater en tout cas que tu préfères être dans mes bras que dans ceux de Zabini.

Puis très fière de lui, il partit prestement sans plus nous accorder la moindre attention. Merlin je le détestais…non, je le haïssais. Blaise me remit sur mes pieds et darda sur moi un regard inquisiteur et pénétrant que j'esquivais. Contrairement à Malefoy, Zabini n'avait aucunement besoin d'utiliser la légilimencie pour deviner ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Et j'avais trop honte pour en parler à qui que ce soit, surtout à lui.


	17. Une soirée douce amère

- Bon maintenant qu'on est rentré il est hors de question que tu te défiles, lança Susie avec autorité les poings vissés sur les hanches, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy Astoria Greengrass et tu vas le faire tout de suite.

Elle me fixa de son regard sévère alors que je me ratatinais sur le muret du Perchoir. Notre retour à Poudlard s'était fait dans la précipitation, alors qu'une élève de Gryffondor, Katie Bell, avait apparemment été victime d'un collier ensorcelé particulièrement dangereux d'après ce que racontaient les témoins de la scène. Daphnée venait juste de faire l'acquisition de « la robe parfaite » pour moi quand le professeur Flitwick déboula paniqué dans la boutique pour nous aboyer de remonter immédiatement dans la calèche qui devait nous ramener au château. Theophilius nous raccompagna en nous recommandant d'être tous sur nos gardes et s'entretint un moment avec Daphnée. Durant tout le trajet je gardais le silence fuyant le regard soupçonneux de Blaise, alors que ma sœur et mes amies parlaient du terrible accident qui avait failli coûter la vie à la jeune fille.

Dès notre arrivée au château je vis Blaise murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Matilda, avant de s'éloigner rapidement vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Presque aussitôt elle me saisit violemment par le bras, secondée par Susie, et m'attira avec un joli teint rose vif, jusqu'au Perchoir caché dans la tour de Serdaigle. Et c'est là que mon interrogatoire en règle commença.

- Astoria ? Reprit Susie avec impatience, j'attends.

- Maisnon…maisquoi…maisriendutout…fut la seule réponse compréhensible que j'arrivai à baragouiner en fixant mes chaussures.

- Astoria, intervint Matilda d'une voix douce, on ne va pas te donner en pâture aux acromentules de la Forêt Interdite, on veut juste savoir pourquoi Malefoy te cherche des noises et fais des sous-entendus…surprenants à ton sujet.

- Ah tu dis « surprenants » toi ! S'exclama Susie, moi j'aurai plutôt choisi révoltants, écœurants, infâmes…

Un regard de ma meilleure amie la fit taire et elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers moi en attendant une réponse. Je poussais un long soupir en levant vers mes deux amies des yeux inquiets. C'est vrai que je n'avais aucune raison de « craindre » leur réaction, après tout je n'avais rien fait de mal…Malefoy était le seul responsable. Confortée par cette idée je leur fis un récit détaillé de notre altercation au septième étage d'une voix frémissante de rage. Matilda poussa une exclamation horrifiée quand je racontai la diatribe enflammée de Malefoy à mon égard, Susie manqua pour sa part d'en faire une attaque et pendant un instant, je crains de ne devoir aller trouver Mrs Pomfresh tant mon amie m'inquiéta, en restant figée les yeux hagards devant la petite fontaine. A mesure que je leur racontai ce qui m'était arrivée je réalisais l'ampleur de ma bêtise. Avec le recul je comprenais toute la vanité du discours dithyrambique de Malefoy à mon sujet. S'il m'avait insulté, comme il le faisait presque toujours, je n'aurais pas eu la même réaction, je me serais probablement terrée dans mon coin en retenant ma respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. En me prenant au dépourvu par ce discours à contre-pied, Malefoy, qui avait toujours de la suite dans les idées, pouvait s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas de personne et que j'allais forcément faire quelque chose qui allait me trahir. Le sens de sa remarque narquoise me revint à l'esprit et je me maudissais d'être aussi facilement tombée dans son piège. Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête ? Une profonde amertume me serra le cœur alors que la bile me remontait dans la gorge. Mais pourquoi la fourberie de Malefoy me mettait dans un état pareil ?

- Mais quelle ignoble fouine ! Pesta Susie quand j'eus fini mon récit, non mais ce type a vraiment un grain ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi tordu !

- Il faut reconnaître qu'il est assez habile, dit Matilda pensive avant de se tasser sur le banc sous l'effet de nos deux regards glacés. Enfin je veux dire que…c'est quand même très intelligent de sa part, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer vainement.

- C'est sournois et mesquin ! Déclara Susie péremptoire, c'est…c'est…

Elle était tellement écœurée par le procédé typiquement Serpentardien utilisé par Malefoy qu'elle ne trouvait plus ses mots.

- C'est Malefoy, dis-je à sa place avec résignation

- Et dire qu'il a osé utiliser la légilimencie sur toi, c'est ignoble, je n'en reviens pas ! Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ! Continua de tempêter Susie.

- Peut-être cherchait-il à savoir ce que tu avais entendu de sa conversation, avança Matilda en plissant les yeux, tu nous as dit qu'il projetait de faire prendre du Polynectar à Crabbe et Goyle…peut-être qu'il essaye d'assurer ses arrières, avança-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui mais pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je éberluée.

- Ça je n'en sais rien, dit Matilda rêveuse, je ne suis pas dans sa tête Tory, mais quoiqu'il puisse faire dans la salle sur Demande, ce doit être relativement important pour qu'il se montre méfiant. Oh mais vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est, dit-elle en sautant sur ses pieds en entendant le carillon de la tour d'astronomie, il faut qu'on aille se préparer pour la soirée de Slugh.

- On ? Répéta Susie avec un regard incrédule, comment ça on ?

- Oh euh…et bien…tu sais …moi et Tory, articula ma meilleure amie en prenant un teint rouge éclatant.

J'échangeais un regard surpris avec Susie. Matilda n'avait pas été conviée à la soirée de Slughorn…mais le professeur de potions avait précisé que l'on pouvait y venir accompagnés. Lentement je repassais le fil de mes souvenirs du retour au château dans ma tête, cherchant le moment où Matilda avait pu recevoir une quelconque invitation. Levant timidement des yeux vers nous, ma meilleure amie ne put retenir un sourire triomphant qui en disait long, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur.

- Matilda Morag Rose Montgomery ! M'exclamai-je étonnée, ne me dit pas que…

- C'est pas vrai ! S'extasia Susie avec un sourire ravi.

- Si, il me l'a demandé juste avant qu'on ne revienne dans la tour de Serdaigle.

Nous poussâmes un cri de joie en face de la mine rayonnante de joie de notre petite Mattie. Au bout de quatre ans, trois mois, deux semaines et quatre jours, elle avait enfin décroché un rancard avec l'inaccessible et énigmatique Blaise Zabini. Susie brandit le poing en poussant un « oui » rageur et victorieux qui nous fit éclater de rire. C'est alors que le mur s'effaça pour voir apparaître la mine sérieuse de Lucy qui avança dans le Perchoir avec hésitation. Notre bonne humeur s'envola instantanément tandis qu'elle s'approchait avec lenteur en nous regardant tour à tour avec tristesse.

- Je vois que vous avez passé une bonne journée, dit-elle d'une voix contenue.

- Excellente et la tienne ? Répliqua Susie avec sècheresse.

- Ça peut aller, répondit Lucy d'une voix morne, écoutez…je…je savais que vous seriez là…je suis venue vous voir parce que…je suis désolée, lança-t-elle soudain d'une voix inégale, vous les êtes les meilleures amies que j'ai jamais eu et je me suis comportée comme une bouse de dragon avec vous, surtout avec toi Astoria. Je t'ai dit des choses terribles et je le regrette parce que tu ne le méritais pas et je me suis entêtée dans cette voie parce que j'ai été trop bête. Alors voilà…je voulais que tu saches que je le regrette sincèrement, tu ne méritais pas qu'on te parle de cette manière, je sais que ça ne change rien…mais enfin…maintenant tu le sais.

Un long silence suivie cette déclaration sincère qui semblait avoir beaucoup coûtée à la petite rouquine. Levant ses yeux noisette suintant de tristesse vers moi, elle me parut être sur le point de pleurer, ce qui me serra le cœur. Lucy avait été la première à prendre ma défense quand l'ignoble Pansy était venue me chercher des noises en première année. Elle m'avait soutenue chaque fois que Daphnée s'était moquée de moi ou que les Serpentards nous cherchaient des noises… j'étais certaine à cet instant qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elle était trop triste, trop abattue pour jouer la comédie. Voyant que ses excuses ne déclenchaient aucune réaction chez nous, Lucy soupira et s'apprêta à tourner les talons quand je me redressais. « _Il est bon que tu saches voir le meilleur en chacun pour le révéler aux autres » _m'avait écrit Père, oui…c'était un don, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir un talent particulier pour voir que Lucy n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Je quittais mon arcade pour m'avancer vers elle, sous le regard admiratif de Matilda qui me sourit pour m'encourager. Susie elle, nous observait avec douceur un sourire appréciateur inclinant légèrement ses lèvres fines. Lucy me tournait le dos à présent et s'était engagée dans les escaliers quand je lançais d'une voix forte.

- Moi je suis Astoria Greengrass, ou juste Tory comme tu veux. Je suis maladroite et trop sensible. J'ai un don particulier pour exaspérer ma mère, qui a fini par me renier. Elle sera certainement furieuse d'apprendre que, depuis ma répartition à Serdaigle, j'ai appris à voler de mes propres ailes grâce aux soutiens de trois sorcières hors du commun, alors qu'elle espérait me voir intégrer la prestigieuse maison de Serpentard, comme ma sœur Daphnée. Les patacitrouilles et les énigmes sont mes plus grandes faiblesses et…je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu le courage que tu viens de témoigner en allant te voir pour qu'on puisse parler toutes les deux de ce qui a pu nous éloigner l'une de l'autre.

Lentement, je la vis se retourner pour me lancer un regard brillant. Elle remonta lentement les marches qu'elle venait de descendre pour se retrouver à ma hauteur. Elle me sourit timidement, émue de voir que le souvenir de notre toute première soirée à Poudlard était encore si vivace dans ma mémoire. Elle toussa légèrement, avant de parler d'une voix fragile :

- Je suis Lucy Coburn, ou juste Lucy, et je suis la plus petite et la plus enquiquinante sorcière que t'aie jamais rencontré! J'ai pas mon pareil pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, sans parler de mon hyperactivité ! Un lutin de Cornouailles est sage comme une image à côté de moi. Je dis ça en toute modestie, sincèrement, j'ai un caractère emporté qui me fait faire des bêtises plus grosses que moi. Sans mentir…j'ai failli perdre les personnes qui m'étaient le plus cher à cause de ma stupide attitude de Gryffondor manqué.

- Tu n'es pas une Gryffondor manqué, déclara Susie sur un ton serein en nous rejoignant, tu es juste une Serdaigle un poil caractériel.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as rendu la vue Lucy ? Demanda Matilda.

- Je…j'ai des voisins qui ont été attaqué par des Mangemorts, répondit-elle d'une voix hachée, ils ne s'en sont pas sortis…et ça m'a fait réfléchir sur ce qui comptait le plus pour moi. J'ai réalisé que…après mon père, vous étiez les personnes auxquelles je tenais le veux dire...ça aurait pu être nous ce soir-là...je ne veux pas mourir sans que vous le sachiez...

- Je suis désolée Lucy, dis-je sincèrement peinée pour elle.

- Merci…et merci de me pardonner, sourit-elle, même si j'ai été nulle.

- Ça sert à ça les amis non ? Musa Susie, allez viens, tu vas m'aider à changer ces deux sorcières en princesses et il y a intérêt que le résultat soit réussi sinon je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Lucy sans comprendre.

- Parce que Daphnée Greengrass ne rigole pas en matière de mode !

Je reconnaissais bien là Susie et son bon cœur. Elle était incapable de garder rancune bien longtemps à qui que ce soit. Et je savais pertinemment que ce froid entre nous lui pesait, bien qu'elle ne m'en parlait pas. Certes elle trouvait l'attitude de Lucy injuste, mais j'étais certaine qu'au fond, elle regrettait le temps où nous nous entendions, tout comme Matilda…et moi. Entraînant Lucy par le bras, elle dévala les marches pour se précipiter dans notre dortoir. Matilda passa son bras sous le mien et me regarda avec fierté.

- Je te félicite Tory, murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je sans comprendre.

- Mettre tes récriminations de côté pour te focaliser sur ce que Lucy a de meilleur en elle…je trouve ça très sage et très noble de ta part.

- Dis donc Matilda, tu es sûre que l'invitation de Blaise ne t'a pas retourné la tête ? La taquinai-je.

- Quoi ? Pépia-t-elle en rosissant, mais non ! Oh Tory je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'est invité à l'accompagner ! S'exclama-t-elle les yeux rêveurs, mais…mais si je ne lui plaisais pas…ou qu'il me trouvait bête ?

- Oh non Matilda rassure-toi ! Pouffai-je en poussant la porte du dortoir, Blaise m'a dit un jour qu'il ne fréquentait que des personnes qui l'intéressait et qu'il trouvait intelligentes, la renseignai-je alors que la dispute que j'avais eu avec son coup de cœur au mariage de Marcus Flint me revenait en mémoire, crois-moi s'il avait pensé une seule seconde que tu étais stupide, il ne t'aurait jamais invité à la soirée de Slughorn…et s'il s'avise de changer d'avis, je me charge de lui coller de l'urticaire par-dessus son sourire charmeur.

- Tory !

Je ris devant sa mine outrée et m'empressais d'aller déballer les affaires que ma sœur avait choisi pour moi. Comme toujours, quand il s'agissait de mode, Daphnée faisait preuve d'un goût sûr, devant lequel je restais admirative. Les filles elles-mêmes étaient bouche bée devant la petite robe noire, très affinée à la taille que ma sœur avait réussi à dénicher. M'arrivant au-dessus des genoux, elle était légèrement évasée pour accentuer la finesse des hanches et des jambes. Le col claudine donnait un air faussement sage et sérieux avec sa blancheur éclatante, à cette robe à la fois simple et élégante. Je me félicitais d'avoir Daphnée pour conseillère de mode, quand j'ouvris, non sans crainte, la boîte de chaussures qui complétait ma tenue de soirée. Lucide quand à ma maladresse chronique, elle avait opté pour des ballerines noires plates agrémentées de deux rubans de satins nde la même couleur, que je devais lacer sur mes chevilles. Une entreprise difficile mais pas impossible... Il fallait vraiment croire qu'elle pensait à tout. Si j'avais dû me débrouiller seule, le résultat aurait sans doute été désastreux…

- Adorable, commenta Susie en me voyant sortir de la salle de bain avec ma tenue, bon assis-toi sur ton lit, dit-elle en brandissant sa baguette, je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux.

- Courage me murmura Matilda alors que Lucy finissait de poser un peigne d'ivoire dans son joli chignon romantique.

Elle fila se changer dès que la minuscule rouquine décréta sa coiffure parfaite. Susie se percha sur mon lit et commença à torturer ma tignasse noire en mordillant le bout de sa langue les sourcils froncés, sous le coup d'une concentration intense. Priant Merlin pour ne pas me retrouver chauve, je ne faisais pas le moindre mouvement, alors qu'elle s'appliquait à ensorceler ma longue chevelure qui m'arrivait au milieu du dos, pour la rendre douce et brillante. Avec moult grognements et soupirs agacés, elle s'appliqua ensuite à les démêler pendant que Lucy en face de moi faisait virevolter ses doigts fins et légers sur mon visage pour me maquiller.

Matilda fit son apparition quand elles eurent terminé leur œuvre. Elle était très jolie dans sa robe blanche sans manches, ceinturée d'un ruban bleu. Une poupée de porcelaine n'aurait pas réussie à être plus délicate. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention, mais Matilda était vraiment belle. Mais ce n'était pas une beauté simplement physique…non, elle avait une grâce, une élégance sobre et il émanait d'elle une telle douceur, un tel calme… quelque chose me disait qu'elle était probablement la fille parfaite pour Blaise. Elle était tellement heureuse et respirait tant la joie de vivre que je ne pus m'empêcher de l'envier. J'espérais sincèrement pour elle que Zabini allait se rendre compte à quel point elle était belle et intelligente. Lucy émit un sifflement admiratif alors que Susie nous déclara"à tomber" sur un ton les encouragements de nos amies nous partîmes en direction du hall où Blaise nous attendait.

Arrivées en haut du grand escalier, nous le repérâmes sans mal et je fus ravie de le voir ébahi par l'élégance de ma meilleure amie. Il la regarda surpris et charmé avant de se recomposer une expression un peu moins révélatrice. Je croisais les doigts pour eux, étonné par l'élégance de Blaise qui fit pousser un petit couinement extatique à Matilda. Si elle l'adorait en temps normal, un rapide coup d'œil à son visage béat m'apprit qu'elle venait de basculer dans la vénération. Je ris intérieurement devant tant d'élans candides, même s'il fallait bien admettre que Blaise était particulièrement beau dans son costume noir. Sa chemise blanche baillait légèrement entrouverte sur sa gorge dans une attitude savamment négligée que l'absence d'une cravate contribuait à renforcer.

- Magnifique, dit-il sur un ton charmeur alors que nous arrivions à sa hauteur les yeux braqués sur ma meilleure amie.

Le visage de Matilda se fendit sur un sourire éclatant alors qu'elle prenait le bras que Zabini lui offrait. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil et nous dirigea vers la pénombre des cachots. Les rares élèves que nous croisâmes, nous dévisagèrent curieux et surpris alors que nous avancions en direction du bureau du professeur Slughorn. J'eus le plaisir de voir Pansy s'étouffer de fureur en me voyant marcher en riant aux côtés de Blaise, les yeux exorbités. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas été invité.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait peut-être l'envoyer à l'infirmerie ? Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien, chuchotai-je à Blaise sérieusement alors qu'elle s'était figée dans une posture grotesque en plein milieu du chemin.

- Les compétences de Mrs Pomfresh seront inutiles, déclara-t-il euphorique, Parkinson est un cas trop complexe pour elle, je ne suis même pas sûr que les médicomages de Ste-Mangouste puissent arranger quoique ce soit.

- Pourquoi la détestes-tu autant ? Demanda Matilda en réprimant un sourire taquin.

- Parce qu'elle est stupide, répondit Blaise sans se départir de son charme, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une quelconque trace d'intelligence chez elle. Elle est cruelle et tyrannique, dans des proportions qui dépassent de très loin les critères Serpentardiens habituels. Il n'y a guère que Malefoy pour arriver à la supporter…mais dans la mesure où il est lui-même au-delà de toutes les proportions connues en ce qui concerne l'égocentrisme et la mégalomanie, je suppose qu'il faut y voir une certaine forme de logique.

- Doit-on comprendre que l'entente cordiale qui existait entre Malefoy et toi a disparu ? Le taquinai-je.

- Oui…et non, répondit Blaise avec un sourire énigmatique, disons que nous avons lui et moi des…divergences d'opinions. Mais vu que tu préfères être dans ses bras plutôt que dans les miens, je suppose que je ne dois pas m'en formaliser outre mesure, il aura toujours une épaule sur laquelle il pourra s'appuyer, répliqua-t-il en me lançant un regard aigu.

Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre les yeux agrandis de colère pour ne pas répliquer. Raide comme la justice devant la porte du bureau du Maître des Potions il me fallut faire appel à tout le sang-froid dont j'étais capable pour ne pas envoyer une remarque bien senti à Zabini. Me gratifiant d'un sourire satisfait Blaise me dévisagea quelques instants, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le professeur Slughorn qui poussa une exclamation ravie en nous voyant. Il nous fit rapidement entrer et nous complimenta Matilda et moi pour notre élégance. Nous pénétrâmes dans un espace vaste et richement décorés pour l'occasion par de multiples tapisseries brodées de différentes couleurs qui me donna l'impression d'être sous une tente. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et la musique couvrait à peine le bruit des conversations.

Le terme de bureau pour parler du repaire du professeur était à mon sens, un doux euphémisme. Horace Slughorn vivait plutôt dans un appartement vaste et luxueux au sein même du château et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si Rogue avait eu le droit à un tel traitement de faveur…mais non bien sûr, Rogue devait vivre quelque part dans une grotte sombre et sinistre, au milieu de ses congénères les chauve-souris…réprimant une envie de rire, qui me serait de toute façon passé toute seule face au regard foudroyant qu'afficha mon professeur de Défenses contre les forces du Mal quand je marchais sur sa robe, j'aperçus avec soulagement ma sœur en pleine conversation avec Théodore et sa cavalière. M'excusant auprès de Blaise et de Matilda, je me dirigeais vers Daphnée, en espérant que ma tentative maladroite pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité ne soit pas trop grotesque.

Etant fiancée, Daphnée n'avait pas voulu venir à la soirée de notre professeur en étant accompagnée. Sachant que la moitié des invités étaient de Serpentard et donc au courant de son engagement vis-à-vis de Theophilius, elle savait pertinemment qu'en arrivant au bras d'un garçon autre que son futur époux, les hiboux risquaient de fuser aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre dès la fin de la soirée, ce qui ne manquerait pas de déclencher la fureur paternelle. Sans parler de l'humiliation qu'elle ferait subir à ce pauvre Théo. C'est donc en célibataire qu'elle se présenta et je la félicitais de faire preuve d'autant de bon sens. Je m'approchais d'elle et tout le plaisir que la sensation d'être jolie avait pu me procurer s'envola. A quoi bon tenter de faire d'être élégante quand Daphnée était dans les parages ? Sa robe couleur sable drapée à la taille moulait impeccablement sa silhouette de sylphide. Sa longue chevelure blonde brillante tombait en une cascade gracieuse sur ses épaules qu'elle agitait de temps à autre par de rapides mouvements aussi gracieux qu'énergiques et qui ne manquaient jamais de déclencher des regards admiratifs de la part des adolescents présents. J'eus soudain l'impression d'être aussi agréable à regarder qu'un plant de Mandragore dans un pot de formol...

- Ah Tory ! S'exclama-t-elle avec ravissement, tu es parfaite dans cette robe !

- Merci, dis-je avec un demi-sourire, mais tout le mérite te revient.

Theodore me sourit gentiment en tenant fermement par la taille sa petite-amie Eloise Farmsworth qui s'extasia sur mes chaussures. Ne sachant que répondre, je me dandinai mal-à-l'aise et finit par désigner Daphnée comme seule responsable, interrompant son exposé sur « La-Meilleure-Marque-D'escarpins-Et-Autres-Babioles-Insignifiantes ». Surprise, Eloise se tourna vers elle et félicita ma sœur qui arbora un petit rictus mi satisfait, mi moqueur. Nous commençâmes à converser de tout et de rien, chacun faisant plus ou moins le bilan de son trimestre. De temps à autre un élève venait nous parler, pendant que je jetais des regards en douce à Blaise et Matilda qui semblaient évoluer dans un monde à part, tant ils ne prêtaient aucune attention à la petite réception. Daphnée se rengorgeait chaque fois qu'un compliment m'était adressée et surprenant un énième regard en direction du couple elle me souffla à l'oreille.

- Astoria, sois assez gentille pour laisser notre petit couple tranquille et profite plutôt de la soirée.

- Ta sœur n'a pas tort, renchérit Théodore en posant une main sur mon épaule, tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de toi. Tu sais Blaise est un garçon très respectueux, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'arrivera rien à ton amie et en plus, dit-il en se tournant vers eux avant d'arborer un sourire satisfait, elle ne me donne pas vraiment l'impression de passer une mauvaise soirée.

Lui et Daphnée échangèrent un regard entendu avant de rire doucement. Lançant un dernier regard curieux au couple je vis le professeur Slughorn s'avancer vers eux d'un air ravi et entamer la discussion avec Blaise, plus charmeur que jamais, qui tenait fermement Matilda par la taille. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi radieuse, ni lui d'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir. Elle m'adressa un rapide clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur notre professeur de Potions. Je lui souris timidement et me retournai…oui, il fallait que j'arrête de me focaliser sur elle. Si il y avait une personne qui passait une merveilleuse soirée, c'était bien ma meilleure amie.

L'attention générale fut attirée par l'arrivée d'Harry Potter et de sa cavalière, qui manqua de déclencher l'hilarité générale, vu l'accoutrement ridicule qu'elle portait. Même moi, je n'aurai pas osé porter une chose pareille. Nonobstant cela, le professeur Slughorn ouvrit de larges bras en poussant un petit cri de joie à la vue de l'Elu sur le seuil de son « bureau ».

- Alors ça ! S'exclama Eloise les yeux exorbités tandis que Daphnée et Théodore retenaient leurs fous rires à grand-peine, si je m'y attendais…

- Si tu t'attendais à quoi ? Demandai-je sans comprendre.

- Harry Potter avec Loufoca Lovegood, dit-elle comme si j'étais idiote, non mais tu te rends compte ?

- Non pas vraiment, articulai-je en observant ce couple détonant.

Il fallait reconnaître qu'ils étaient très, très mal assortis. Loufoca Lovegood … je savais plus ou moins qui elle était. Etant à Serdaigle, il était plutôt difficile de l'ignorer. Avec ses tenues excentriques et ses propos incohérents la plupart du temps, elle ne s'était pas vraiment fait des amis dans la maison bleu et bronze. Au contraire…beaucoup trouvait ses attitudes agaçantes, voire gênantes. Il faut dire que venir au petit déjeuner avec des radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles et des bouchons de bierraubeurre autour du cou, n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de s'attirer la sympathie des autres élèves. A moins que Serdaigle n'ait tout simplement un problème à résoudre avec les originaux dans son genre.

Son père publiait ce ramassis d'idées farfelues, le Chicaneur, où une nouvelle théorie du complot était démasquée toutes les semaines. Ayant en horreur les radis et les élucubrations aussi grotesques qu'hypothétiques de ce que je ne pourrai jamais me résoudre à appeler un journal, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de lui adresser la parole. Je baissais la tête un peu honteuse, avec la profonde conviction de flirter dangereusement avec l'hypocrisie. Qui étais-je pour dire à Potter qu'il était stupide de détester des élèves par principe, ou pour blâmer Lucy à cause de ses préjugés quand je faisais de même ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Tory ? Me demanda Daphnée alors qu'Eloïse me regardait dépitée par mon manque d'intérêt pour les ragots.

- Rien…rien, murmurai-je, je vais me chercher à boire d'accord ?

Et sans plus attendre, je décampais vers le buffet, préférant éviter la cascade de flûte d'hydromel que je risquais de réduire en miettes. Je faillis avoir une attaque en voyant une tête sortir d'une tenture sombre pour attraper un plateau de petit four. Complètement ahurie, je dévisageai Hermione Granger, la tignasse en bataille qui me regardait avec un air de martyre.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Chut ! Ordonna-t-elle en jetant autour d'elle des regards affolés.

Me penchant légèrement au-dessus de la table, j'attendis que mon rythme cardiaque reprenne un rythme normal, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus bas. Elle me reconnut tout de suite, et, visiblement au comble du malaise, me supplia de lui donner à boire. Je soupirais avant de m'exécuter et contournais la table pour la rejoindre derrière le rideau.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu te caches là ? Demandai-je ahurie.

- Approximativement ? Interrogea-t-elle, depuis le début de la soirée.

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je surprise.

- Moins fort par pitié ! Supplia-t-elle effrayée.

- D'accord…d'accord chuchotai-je, est-ce que… je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demandai-je en la voyant en si mauvaise posture.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Répliqua-t-elle ahurie en se redressant soudainement.

- Parce que tu ne vas rester là jusqu'à ce que les Snargaloufs puissent voler et que je suis d'humeur généreuse en ce moment. De plus, il me semble que tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un sacré coup de main.

- Euh…merci, c'est gentil, répondit-elle désarçonnée par ma répartie. Est-ce que tu sais si Harry est là, il est censé venir avec Luna mais je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Il vient d'arriver, l'informai-je alors qu'elle paraissait ne plus savoir où donner de la tête, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

- Hein…euh…oui c'est ça, s'il te plaît est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Astoria ! Appela-t-elle alors que je quittais sa cachette, merci…et…euh désolée de ne pas avoir été très sympa avec toi.

- Pas de quoi, articulai-je en me lançant à la recherche de son meilleur ami.

Par chance Potter était facilement repérable grâce au sapin de noël qui l'accompagnait. Lui tapotant légèrement sur l'épaule alors qu'il conversait avec le professeur Trelawney, je lui transmis le message et m'éclipsais pour rejoindre les autres. Je le vis se faufiler avec Luna jusqu'à Granger et retint un sourire. Les Gryffondors étaient vraiment des gens étonnants…c'est alors que je fus attirée par un chaudron relégué dans un petit coin de la pièce. Il s'en échappait des volutes en spirales assez étonnantes. Curieuse je m'approchais et contemplais le liquide nacré, en oubliant totalement ma soeur et ses amis.

- Ah Miss Greengrass vous êtes là ! S'exclama le professeur Slughorn, oh ! Je vois que vous n'avez pas pu résister à l'envie d'observer le sujet de notre prochain cours de potions.

Je me retournais brusquement et vis le maître des Potions me contempler avec bienveillance. A moins que ce ne soit l'alcool qui le rendait particulièrement joyeux ? Il fut vite rejoint par Blaise qui m'étudia avec un amusement à peine dissimulé.

- Eh bien Miss, reprit Slughorn, ne soyez pas si gênée, votre curiosité est toute naturelle ! Votre père faisait exactement la même chose quand il était à l'école, il passait son temps à observer mes potions en se demandant quand je les lui enseignerai, raconta le vieil homme avec un sourire nostalgique, ce cher Hector ! Une intelligence hors du commun. Je peux bien l'avouer maintenant, lui et Lily Evans étaient certainement mes élèves préférés. Mais gardez ça pour vous, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en faisant pivoter son visage grassouillet à toute allure entre Blaise et moi.

- Il vous tient également en très grande estime, annonçai-je, il m'a chargé d'ailleurs de vous transmettre ses amitiés.

- Ah ce cher Hector ! S'exclama le professeur, mais revenons-en à vous Miss, savez-vous ce que contient ce chaudron ? Non ? Et bien notre ami Zabini ici présent pourra sans doute vous aider ?

Sans un bruit Blaise glissa jusqu'à moi et se pencha vers le liquide nacré. Il le contempla un instant avant de me dévisager les sourcils froncés un sourire perplexe se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines. Se tournant lentement vers Slughorn il déclara d'une voix forte sans me quitter des yeux :

- C'est de l'Amortentia monsieur.

- Exact Zabini ! Jubila le vieil homme avant de s'approcher pour me prendre par les épaules en se penchant par-dessus le chaudron, voyez-vous ma chère Astoria, durant le prochain trimestre nous allons étudier les philtres et leur puissance qui va bien au-delà des simples remèdes et potions traditionnelles. J'ai décidé de commencé avec l'Amortentia qui doit être le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde. Regardez, dit le vieil homme en me montrant le chaudron, sa couleur nacrée est caractéristique, on prétend qu'elle prend une couleur différente pour chacun d'entre nous, de la même manière son odeur n'est pas la même d'un individu à l'autre. Allez-y sentez, regardez, m'encouragea le professeur Slughorn.

J'inspirai profondément le parfum qui s'échappait du chaudron, en pensant que ce bon vieux Slughorn avait sans doute abusé de l'hydromel. Je fus surprise de sentir l'odeur d'un livre neuf, de la fumée mêlé à un parfum d'eau de Cologne musquée. Le liquide prit alors une couleur argentée sans se départir de ses reflets nacrés. Relevant la tête, je vis Blaise m'étudier pendant que le professeur me demandait mon avis. Ce parfum…je le connaissais…

Bredouillant d'une voix hésitante, je bénis Rusard qui décida d'entrer avec fracas pour interrompre la fête en traînant, oh tiens comme par hasard, Drago Malefoy derrière lui. Nous délaissant rapidement, notre professeur se dirigea rapidement vers le concierge et reprit la fête. Je regardais Malefoy en assistant de loin à sa conversation avec Slughorn. Il était visiblement très énervé et me donna l'impression d'être malade, avec sa mine grise et ses larges cernes violacées. A mes côtés je sentis Blaise se raidir alors que Matilda nous rejoignait.

- Ah vous êtes là ! S'exclama-t-elle avant que son sourire ne se fane sur ses lèvres en voyant Blaise le visage glacé, Blaise…il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Se hasarda-t-elle inquiète.

- Rien dont tu ne sois responsable jolie Mattie, lui répondit-il en ne lâchant pas Malefoy des yeux.

Celui-ci fut « courtoisement » invité à rester à la fête par le professeur Slughorn jusqu'à ce que Rogue, qui me parut encore plus sinistre et menaçant que d'habitude entraîne son élève hors du bureau. Blaise tiqua avant de sourire à Matilda qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Lui prenant la main il nous entraîna vers Theodore et Daphnée qui discutaient avec animation de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Nous passâmes la soirée ensemble à discuter, Blaise me faisant part de temps à autre, enfin quand il sortait de la bulle rose bonbon dans laquelle lui et ma meilleure amie avait passé la soirée, de quelques remarques sibyllines sur ce que j'avais pu sentir au-dessus du chaudron. J'éludais à chaque fois, ne sachant pas moi-même à quoi pouvait bien faire référence le philtre… Nous plaisantâmes jusqu'à ce que Daphnée décrète qu'étant donné le degré d'alcoolémie inquiétant des participants, mieux valait s'éclipser avant que la fête ne tourne court.

Elle me raccompagna jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle tandis que Théodore et Eloise, rejoignait les cachots. En passant sur le palier du premier étage nous vîmes en contrebas Blaise et Matilda en haut du grand escalier rire et continuer de discuter comme si de rien n'était. Attendries, nous les regardâmes un long moment. Je me tournai vers ma sœur en entendant le long soupir triste qu'elle laissât échapper.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demandai-je incrédule en voyant son visage mélancolique

- Oh rien ! Dit-elle un brin amère, c'est juste que…je les trouve très beaux tous les deux, ils semblent si…heureux ensemble, je n'ai jamais vu Blaise être aussi démonstratif avec quelqu'un.

- Vraiment ? Questionnai-je surprise, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je pensais qu'il faisait juste le pitre en forçant sur le charme avec Matilda, confessai-je un peu honteuse devant le regard surpris de ma sœur, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être…enfin qu'il était sincère.

- Oh ma petite sœur si naïve ! Rit Daphnée, tu as beau être intelligente et cultivée il y a visiblement tout un tas de choses qui t'échappes ! Sache petite Astoria que « faire le pitre » comme tu dis, reste une technique d'approche ancestrale que les garçons se transmettent depuis la nuit des temps pour aborder les filles. A croire qu'ils sont incapables de trouver autre chose ! Tu verras quand ça t'arriveras !

Je reportais mon attention sur le couple avec la furieuse envie de parler avec ma sœur de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malefoy. Mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. Daphnée avait beau s'en cacher, je savais qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards tristes qu'elle lui lançait chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs ou la manière dont elle se fermait dès que quelqu'un se mettait à parler de lui. Bien sûr, elle avait une certaine affection pour Theophilius, mais son fiancé, aussi gentil et méritant soit-il, n'était pas le grand, beau et énigmatique Drago Malefoy. Si je commençais à lui raconter la blague douteuse que m'avait faite son ancien petit-ami, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle me jette du haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Astoria ? Me demanda-t-elle en m'étudiant attentivement alors que j'observais toujours Blaise et Matilda.

- C'est rien…juste que je serai incapable de plaire à un garçon, quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que j'étais bien trop laide, murmurai-je.

- Qui a osé dire une ânerie pareille ? Demanda-t-elle avec plus de douceur en posant sa main sur mon épaule, écoute-moi Astoria, tu n'es pas laide, pas du tout. Si tu avais été plus attentive ce soir, tu te serais rendu compte que beaucoup de garçons te lançaient des regards furtifs en étant pour pas mal d'entre eux, sous le charme, énonça-t-elle avec sérieux avant de sourire franchement, mais dis-moi, je ne savais pas que cela te préoccupait ! Deviendrais-tu une jeune fille comme les autres Tory ? Musa-t-elle taquine.

- Alors ça jamais ! Décrétai-je en plantant mes poings sur mes hanches.

Nous fûmes interrompues par le baiser de nos deux amis en haut des marches face à la grande baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur le ciel étoilé. Quelque part au fond de moi, je sentis une pointe de jalousie me percer douloureusement le cœur. Non pas que j'enviais Matilda concernant Blaise, mais c'était plutôt son air radieux, son bonheur qui me rendit subitement amère. Un rapide coup d'œil à ma sœur m'apprit qu'elle devait certainement pensé la même chose que moi.

- Nous ne connaîtrons jamais ça n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je d'une voix triste, nous, nous ne saurons jamais ce que ça fait…d'embrasser quelqu'un qu'on aime, de faire des projets… une fois que nous sommes fiancées nous devons renoncer à tout ça. Je les envie, dis-je en chuchotant, pouvoir se marier avec la personne que l'on aime ce doit être…fascinant.

- Oui, répondit ma sœur d'une voix morte, ce doit être merveilleux d'être avec une personne dont on est amoureuse. Mais tu as raison, nous ne connaîtrons jamais ça.

Nous nous quittâmes là, avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Je rassurais Daphnée sur mes capacités à trouver mon chemin et me dirigeais vers la tour de Serdaigle. Remontant les escaliers et traversant les couloirs je me dépêchais quand des voix retinrent mon attention. Surprise je me figeais sur place en reconnaissant Harry Potter et Hermione Granger en train de bavarder avec animation dans une salle de classe déserte.

- Puisque je te le dis Hermione ! Pesta Harry en faisant un effort pour chuchoter.

- Enfin Harry ça me semble difficile à croire, Rogue aurait proposé d'aider Malefoy à faire quelque chose, bon très bien, mais pourquoi fait-il que tu conclues qu'il s'agisse de magie noire ? Rogue veut peut-être aider Malefoy dans un tout autre domaine.

- Hermione je sais ce que j'ai entendu, répéta Harry d'une voix décidée, Rogue a précisé avoir fait le Serment Inviolable avec Narcissa, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais ça avait l'air de le rendre dingue que Drago ne veuille pas de son aide.

- Ecoute Harry, ce que tu dis est très grave, d'une part tu prétends que Malefoy est un mangemort et maintenant Rogue voudrait lui venir en aide ? Interrogea Hermione apparemment perplexe, non franchement Harry je ne sais pas…ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que Rogue faisait ça pour savoir ce que Malefoy trafiquait ?

- Mouais bon laisse tomber, maugréa Potter visiblement déçu de ne pas l'avoir convaincue

J'entendis le bruit de ses pas se rapprocher et me dépêchais de filer sans attendre, bénissant Daphnée de m'avoir acheté des chaussures plates et pas des talons aiguilles. Je décampais en silence et montais les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle, un tas d'idées se bousculant dans ma tête, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres.

- _Je suis le silence qui hante les rêves de tout à chacun, me dire est un crime et me taire est une infamie, je suis source de promesses et de trahisons _pépia le heurtoir de la porte d'entrée

- Un secret, dis-je dans un souffle, je suis un secret, répétai-je en pensant au mystérieux parfum que j'avais reconnu quand Drago Malefoy avait fait irruption dans le bureau de Slughorn.


	18. l'aigle et le serpent terrifié

Je passais et repassais le contenu des déclarations de Potter et de son amie dans ma tête au fil des semaines depuis la soirée de Slughorn, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de frissonner à chaque fois. Malefoy…un mangemort ? Non c'était ridicule, impossible, qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait bien faire d'un imbécile aussi imbu de lui-même ? La conviction farouche avec laquelle il avait affirmé à son amie, Hermione Granger ses soupçons me laissait perplexe. Il était de notoriété publique qu'entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard régnait une animosité qui semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme cette année.

Pourtant, les propos d'Harry n'étaient pas dénués de bon sens. Si je faisais tout pour fuir sa présence, depuis le jour où il m'avait piégé au septième étage, sans parler de la soirée de Slughorn,je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger sur le comportement de Drago Malefoy. Il était…différent. Depuis quatre ans que j'étais à Poudlard, j'avais pris l'habitude de le voir parader dans le château avec des allures de propriétaires, narguant tout le monde depuis le haut de son statut d'aristocrate auquel il s'agrippait farouchement. Raciste, prétentieux, d'une sournoiserie sans égale, Malefoy était le prototype même du garçon haïssable, gorgé d'autosatisfaction.

Jusqu'à maintenant. Avec le retour en force du Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'emprisonnement de son père à Azkaban, Drago avait largement perdu de sa superbe. Il traversait les couloirs le front barré d'un pli soucieux, perpétuellement crispé dans une attitude inquiète et angoissée qui lui ressemblait peu. Il était d'ailleurs rare de le croiser dorénavant, il ne furetait plus dans le château à la recherche d'une victime à martyriser. Non…il s'éclipsait à la fin de ses cours et on ne le voyait plus jusqu'au dîner. Croisant un jour Crabbe et Goyle dans un couloir, je me fis la réflexion qu'ils avaient l'air de deux cabots abandonnés au bord d'une route.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser Malefoy à disparaître de cette manière ? Selon Potter, il était responsable de l'agression de Katie Bell et de l'empoisonnement de son ami Ron Weasley. Etait-ce possible ? Certes Malefoy avait un profond mépris pour les Gryffondor en général et pour la bande à Potter en particulier, mais de là à se lancer dans une tentative de meurtre… tout comme son amie Hermione Granger, j'avais de sérieux doutes concernant la capacité de Drago à trépaner du lion, surtout que je ne voyais pas pourquoi il se donnerait tant de mal. Dans l'hypothèse où il aurait été mangemort, je voyais mal le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui commander de s'attaquer aux élèves.

Malefoy…mais pourquoi par Merlin je pensais à lui ? Depuis cette fichue soirée je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir le visage honni du Serpentard flotter dans mon esprit en permanence. Je mettais ça sur le compte de ce philtre d'amour à la noix qui avait dû perturber mes sens. Oui, ce ne pouvait être que ça, il devait « agir » d'une certaine manière sur les gens, sans qu'ils aient au préalable goûté la potion. Cette lubie me passerait sans doute d'ici quelques jours. Rassurée par cette idée, j'enfouis mes interrogations au sujet de Drago au fond de moi en espérant que personne ne remarque les coups d'œil furtifs que je lui lançais de temps à autre, quand je le croisais. Même à présent, durant mes heures de libre il fallait que je repense à tout ça. Fatiguée par toutes ses questions je me laissais tomber lourdement contre le tronc du chêne au bord du lac en poussant un profond soupir. Sortant un livre de mon sac, je vis un petit objet brillant glisser dans l'herbe. Le faux-galion ! Je l'avais complètement oublié depuis l'année dernière. Surprise, je le ramassais et le faisait tourner légèrement entre mes doigts. Comment une si petite chose pouvait causer autant d'ennuis ? C'était si dérisoire, si ironique d'une certaine manière…

- Je serai curieux de savoir ce qui peut te tourmenter à ce point ma petite Astoria ?

Tournant la tête brusquement, je manquais faire une attaque lorsque je vis Blaise appuyé contre l'arbre en train de me regarder avec un sourire rusé. Je rangeais la fausse pièce dans l'une de mes poches en râlant sur les apparitions « inopinées mais pas tant que ça » du Serpentard. Comme d'habitude, il avait surgi de Merlin seul savait où sans que je m'en aperçoive. Amusé par l'effet produit, il s'installa sur la pelouse en face de moi et étendit ses longues jambes dans une attitude nonchalante, il s'allongea à demi en prenant appui sur son coude. Un dieu grec posant pour la postérité n'aurait pas été plus élégant. Je vis quelques filles non loin de nous, glousser intensément en voyant Zabini se tenir de cette manière et leur adressais un regard sévère.

- Matilda est-elle au courant que tu parades dans le parc du château ? Lançai-je d'une voix forte.

- Matilda est à la bibliothèque pour son devoir de runes, répondit-il avec un sourire franc, elle m'a fait part de quelques… « inquiétudes » tenaces à ton sujet.

- Ah vraiment ? Répliquai-je agacée.

- Oui, selon elle, tu passerais ton temps à réfléchir toute seule dans ton coin à ruminer quelque chose dont tu refuses de parler. Ca l'inquiète de te voir aussi préoccuper, elle ignore ce qui te rend aussi…secrète, mais elle croit que cela à un rapport avec la soirée de Slughorn…alors

- Alors tu t'es dit que tu allais me faire subir un interrogatoire en règle, histoire de soulager ses inquiétudes et de satisfaire ta curiosité ? Le coupai-je sur un ton cassant.

- C'est à peu près ça oui, concéda-t-il en se redressant.

Evidemment, Matilda avait remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ! Je soupirai alors que Blaise continuait son examen attentif de ma petite personne. Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble et rien ne semblait pouvoir les sortir de la petite bulle dorée dans laquelle ils évoluaient. Matilda passait son temps à sourire d'un air béat et courait retrouver Blaise dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. Ils étaient pourtant étonnement discrets, ce dont je les remerciais parce qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de tenir la chandelle. Ils évitaient les bruyantes déclarations d'amour en public, qui ne correspondaient pas vraiment à leurs caractères réservés. Par bien des aspects, leur relation me faisait l'effet d'être plus « mentale » que physique, il s'en dégageait quelque chose de fascinant à voir. Matilda et Blaise parlaient très peu, la plupart du temps, ils échangeaient un simple regard éloquent qui suffisait amplement à communiquer. Comme s'ils étaient capables de deviner les émotions de l'autre sans échanger un mot. Je ne devais donc pas être particulièrement surprise de voir Blaise ici…

Matilda me connaissait trop bien pour ne pas deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis un mois, elle avait remarqué ma mauvaise humeur permanente, mon agacement, ma mauvaise volonté en tout et pour tout. Je passais la plupart de mon temps à lire sans adresser un mot à quiconque. Je savais que cela peinait mes amies qui avaient plus ou moins tenté de me sortir les vers du nez, mais je me refusais à évoquer ce qui me rendait si morose. Ma meilleure amie se sentait-elle responsable de mon humeur maussade ? Pensait-elle que son histoire avec Blaise me blessait de quelques manières que ce soit ? J'aurai dû lui parler de ce qu'avait révélé le philtre, mais non…je ne pouvais pas. Ce que savait Matilda, Blaise le devinait aisément. Et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'un Serpentard se retrouve avec une information aussi compromettante entre les mains.

- Tu sais, dit Zabini sur un ton badin, si quelque chose te tracasse…tu peux m'en parler. Certes, je ne suis pas une de tes petites copines hystériques qui poussent un hurlement dès qu'elle voit un garçon se passer la main dans les cheveux, mais j'ai quelques compétences dans le domaine de l'écoute attentive et réfléchie.

- Ta sollicitude me bouleverse Blaise, rétorquai-je sarcastique.

- Par Merlin Astoria ne sois pas si grognon ! S'exclama-t-il avant de rire franchement, tu es pire que Malefoy !

Malefoy…pourquoi subitement la terre entière semblait tourner autour de lui ? Je soupirai agacée alors que son visage se dessinait clairement dans mon esprit. Non…je ne devais pas m'engager sur cette voie-là, je ne devais pas commencer à m'enticher de cette…cette sale brute arrogante, c'était impossible, inconcevable. Et puis…il n'était même pas intéressant comme garçon, d'une intelligence moyenne, incroyablement prétentieux et à y regarder de plus près il n'était même pas si séduisant que ça ! Non il n'avait absolument rien d'extraordinaire, l'Amortentia ne voulait rien dire. RIEN DU TOUT. Ça devait être une erreur ou quelque chose comme ça…oui ça devait être ça, je ne pouvais pas éprouver des « sentiments » pour ce monstre d'arrogance de Malefoy ! N'importe qui mais pas lui !

Blaise darda ses yeux noirs sur mon visage crispé et sourit franchement en me voyant aussi mal-à-l'aise et furieuse. Flairant sans doute le bon filon, il se moqua gentiment de moi, s'étonnant de l'étrange ressemblance entre ma nouvelle attitude et celle de son insupportable meilleur ami.

- Quel dommage que vous ne puissiez vous sentir, glissa-t-il sibyllin, vous iriez si bien ensemble…

- CA SUFFIT ! M'écriai-je exaspérée, arrête de me parler de ce pathétique cafard répugnant où je te garantis que ça finira mal !

- Est-ce que tu me menaces little Greengrass ? Dit-il amusé, dois-je te rappeler que je suis en sixième année et que tu ne m'impressionnes pas le moins du monde ? Néanmoins je trouve ça très intéressant de savoir qu'il suffit de prononcer le nom « Malefoy » pour que tu te mettes à sortir de tes gonds…aurai-je par hasard touché un point sensible, petite Astoria ? Interrogea-t-il les yeux plissés.

- Pas du tout, articulai-je d'une voix dure en me relevant subitement et en lui tournant le dos.

- je ne suis pas très convaincu petite Astoria, répliqua-t-il moqueur, en matière de mauvaise foi, je pense que tu as des progrès à faire...

J'optais pour un départ la tête haute, toute drapée dans ma dignité de Serdaigle en portant mon paquet de livre calé contre ma poitrine. L'effet aurait sans doute été vraiment réussi si je n'avais pas trébucher au bout de quelques mètres pour m'étaler de tout mon long dans l'herbe, mes livres éparpillés autour de moi. Dans mon dos, j'entendis le petit attroupement de filles rires aux éclats, alors que rouge de honte je me remettais de mes émotions et tentais de rassembler mes affaires.

- Tu es impossible ! S'exclama Blaise d'un ton las en s'agenouillant près de moi pour m'aider à ramasser mes affaires, on t'a déjà dit ça ?

- J'aipasbesoindetonaide, bougonnai-je la tête enfouie dans mes épaules.

- Je ne suis pas certain d'être d'accord avec ça Miss Croc-en-Jambe, je crois au contraire que tu as besoin de parler. Qui sait, je ne suis pas complètement stupide, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à trouver une solution à ton problème.

- Alors là j'en doute, maugréai-je en essayant d'imaginer la tête qu'il pourrait tirer si je lui racontais ce que je savais sur Malefoy…

- Essaye toujours, tu ne vas sans doute pas le croire, mais je sais très bien garder les secrets. En particulier ceux de mes amis, précisa-t-il flegmatique, et il se trouve, « oh comme c'est merveilleux le hasard fait si bien les choses », que je te considère comme une amie. Reste à savoir comment toi tu me vois ? Me questionna-t-il avec plus de douceur. Ecoute, soupira-t-il en constatant que je ne pipais mots, est-ce que je peux au moins savoir si ça a un rapport avec Matilda ? Je sais que tu nous a vu après la soirée de Slughorn, mais Astoria si c'est ça qui t'inquiète rassure-toi. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire du mal à Mattie, je suis heureux avec elle, affirma-t-il avec franchise. Je sais que j'ai une réputation qui me précède, elle est d'ailleurs largement surestimée, mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de blesser la fille dont je suis amoureux. Oui Little Greengrass, acquiesça Blaise devant ma mine surprise et gênée, je suis amoureux de Matilda comment ne le serais-je pas ? Elle est douce, gentille, intelligente, intuitive, cultivée, belle…et surtout elle n'essaye pas de paraître ce qu'elle n'est pas. Alors rassurée ?

Je me ratatinais face à cette soudaine déclaration en me maudissant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout soit si…compliqué ? Du bout des lèvres je murmurais des excuses à Blaise et lui assurais que ma mauvaise humeur du moment n'avait rien à voir avec le couple. Je retournais rapidement dans le château, me pressant pour passer à la bibliothèque sous le regard déçu de mon ami. Je me sentais désolée pour lui mais non…c'était au-dessus de mes forces, je ne pouvais pas admettre que ce stupide philtre m'est évoqué Malefoy. Furieuse contre la mixture et contre moi-même je fus tirée de mes sombres ruminations par des pleurs étouffés venant des toilettes du deuxième étage.

Je savais que le fantôme d'une ancienne élève continuait d'hanter les lieux et était si caractériel que tout le monde préférait aller ailleurs, quitte à faire un détour. Il faut dire qu'à moins d'avoir des nerfs d'acier, supporter Mimi Geignarde relevait de l'exploit. Même dans la mort, elle restait insupportable. Ralentissant la cadence, je prêtais une oreille attentive aux sanglots qui s'échappaient par la porte entrouverte. A ma grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas de la fillette, la voix était celle d'un garçon et je frémis de la tête aux pieds en la reconnaissant alors qu'il parlait d'une voix étouffée suintant l'effroi.

- C'est…c'est trop dur ! Sanglota Drago, je…je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Allons allons, l'apaisa l'écho glacé qui servait de voix à Mimi, tu es trop exigeant avec toi-même voilà tout !

- Non…non tu ne comprends pas…il…il a dit qu'il la tuerait…qu'il…la tuerait en premier, en…ensuite ce sera le tour de mon père. Je dois réussir ! Je dois le faire…mais je…je ne peux pas.

- Mais tu m'as dit que ton « projet » avançait pourtant ? Demanda Mimi perplexe.

- Ou…oui c'est presque terminé…mais… Rogue me surveille…et…et Potter me soupçonne…je…je ne sais pas comment il le sait, mais il est au courant, j'en suis…sûr, hoqueta Malefoy désespéré. Et le Sei…Seigneur des Ténèbres il…me parle dans ma tête…il…il me montre des choses…je n'arrive pas à l'en empêcher…il me montre ce qu'il va arriver si j'échoue…je vois le visage de ma mère…toutes les nuits, il est tordu de dou…douleur.

« Malefoy un mangemort ? » avait dit Hermione Granger dubitative. Je suffoquais de terreur et d'horreur derrière la porte alors que les sanglots de Drago s'intensifièrent. Potter avait raison, comment l'avait-il su, cela je l'ignorais, mais le fait est que Malefoy travaillait bel et bien pour le mage noir. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire… de l'autre côté un silence de mort s'installa soudain, tandis qu'une nausée me saisissait. L'agression de Katie Bell, l'empoisonnement de Ron Weasley, tout cela c'était…Malefoy ? Poussant un hoquet de surprise, je n'eus pas le temps pas le temps de réagir que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur le Serpentard qui pointait sur moi sa baguette d'une main tremblante, les traits emprunts de fureur et de détresse. Il afficha une expression de totale incrédulité en me voyant qu'il abaissa un instant sa garde avant de se reprendre. Son visage barré d'un pli dur il m'attrapa violemment le bras pour m'attirer à l'intérieur. N'osant plus faire le moindre mouvement, pas même respirer, je regardais Malefoy avec crainte, tandis qu'il m'envoyait valdinguer à travers la pièce. Je tombais lourdement sur les lavabos au centre de la pièce alors qu'il claquait la porte avec fureur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'écria-t-il le regard fou, personne n'est avec toi ? Tu étais en train de m'espionner c'est ça ?

- Non, non pas du tout, marmottai-je en tremblant alors qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- MENTEUSE ! Hurla-t-il, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir sortir d'ici et t'en aller comme si de rien n'était ? Tu penses que tu peux jouer à ça avec moi ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire tu entends ? Lança-t-il d'une voix désespérée en me tenant toujours en joue.

- Drago, soufflai-je en m'efforçant de contenir mes élans de panique, Drago s'il te plaît calme-toi.

- Me calmer ? Me calmer ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse dire ou faire dans ce foutu château sans que tout le monde guette mes moindres mouvements ! Qui t'as envoyé ici ? C'est Blaise ? Il veut voir où j'en suis c'est ça ?

- Non Drago, murmurai-je alors qu'il fonçait sur moi pour me coller sa baguette sous le menton en me tirant brutalement les cheveux en arrière, Aie ! Drago arrête tu me fais mal !

- Qui d'autres ? Potter ? Rogue ? QUI D'AUTRE ? Hurla-t-il en collant son visage contre le mien complètement sourd à mes gémissements.

Il tira plus intensément sur mes cheveux avant de me lâcher subitement pour attraper mon visage. Grimaçant de douleur et terrifiée, je me mis à pleurer en le suppliant de se calmer. Il planta ses yeux gris dans les miens et je fus presque soulagée de le sentir s'immiscer dans mon esprit pour chercher les réponses à ses questions sans fondements. Il réalisa sans doute la violence de son geste, car il s'éloigna promptement et baissa sa garde. Tremblant et pâle comme la mort il se tenait à un mètre de moi et je pus voir la peur s'imprimer clairement sur son visage. Je me redressais lentement en massant mon menton douloureux, alors qu'il n'osait plus lever les yeux vers moi. Encore sous le choc de cette agression, je mis pas mal de temps à reprendre mon souffle et à retrouver la maîtrise de ma voix.

- Je ne te surveillais pas Drago, énonçai-je aussi calmement que possible, je sais que les apparences sont contre moi mais c'est vrai je te l'assure.

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase qu'il se laissa choir sur le lavabo en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il se mit à pleurer en tremblant comme un enfant terrifié en étant incapable de s'arrêter. Estomaquée par une telle attitude, surtout venant de lui, je me figeais et observais longuement le spectacle pathétique qu'il offrait, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Devant moi, le Grand Drago Malefoy à l'égo surdimensionné, n'avait plus rien de prétentieux ou de hautain. Non…il avait l'air d'un petit garçon perdu et complètement livré à lui-même. Il laissa tomber sa baguette par terre alors que ses sanglots redoublaient. Mon cœur se serra en le voyant dans un tel état. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je la ramassais et m'approchais avec précaution du Serpentard qui avait toujours la tête enfouie dans ses mains. La posant délicatement à côté de lui, je vidais la boîte de mouchoir disposé là et, non sans hésitation, m'approchais tout près de la haute silhouette du garçon.

Malefoy se crispa légèrement quand il sentit ma jupe frôler ses jambes, comme si ce contact le révulsait. Ne me laissant pas abattre par ce geste réflexe, je tendis une main tremblante sous le menton du Serpentard et lui relevais la tête avec douceur. Par miracle, celui-ci se laissa faire. Levant vers moi un regard perdu, je lui souris timidement et imbibais le mouchoir d'eau fraîche. Drago se figea quand il comprit ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, ce qui devait probablement signifier qu'il m'autorisait à lui redonner figure humaine. Lentement, je tamponnais son visage avec le tissu en papier froid avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable en dépit de mes tremblements. Je me concentrais sur ma tâche, en m'appliquant à ne pas le dévisager, alors que lui-même semblait s'être absorbé dans une torpeur muette, la lèvre tremblante et les yeux hagards fixant obstinément le sol. Combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi ? Je n'aurai su le dire, mais tout le temps que cela dura, mon cœur battit une chamade désordonné que je feignais d'ignorer.

- Drago, dis-je doucement en continuant ma tâche, quelle que soit la raison qui te mette dans cette état-là…il faut que ça s'arrête. Il faut que tu sois aidé.

- Personne ne peut m'aider, répondit-il d'une voix morte après un long moment, c'est trop tard pour moi de toute façon.

- Drago ! M'exclamai-je en suspendant mon geste.

- Ce sera bientôt près, il faut juste que je trouve le moyen de les prévenir…

- Drago qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Le questionnai-je épouvantée.

Il se pétrifia comme si je venais de lui lancer un seau d'eau glacé en plein visage. Lançant de petits regards nerveux autour de lui, il serra les poings pour tenter de réprimer le tremblement nerveux qui s'emparait peu à peu de son corps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire et qui devait-il prévenir ? Je l'ignorais mais avant que j'aie pu poser la moindre question, Malefoy me sauta dessus et attrapa ma gorge entre ses mains glacées qui se resserrèrent comme un étau autour de mon cou. Il me secoua brutalement alors qu'une brûlure envahissait peu à peu mon corps privé d'air.

- Tu ne parleras à personne de ce qu'il vient de se passer ici ! Dit-il d'une voix dure, à PERSONNE ! Je t'interdis de le faire…si tu le dis à qui que ce soit je te tuerais et je ne plaisante pas ! Personne ne doit jamais savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer, JAMAIS ! Tu as compris ? Cria-t-il

- Ou…oui, marmottai-je au prix d'un effort qui me parut colossale tant la douleur dans ma gorge était puissante.

Drago me repoussa avec brutalité et je m'effondrai sur le sol à ses pieds les larmes aux yeux, en inspirant avec difficulté de grandes goulées d'air. Alors que je faisais tout pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration sifflante, le faux galion glissa subrepticement de ma poche et roula aux pieds de Malefoy qui se pencha pour le ramasser. L'examinant avec acuité pendant un long moment en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts fins, je sentis mon estomac se contracter douloureusement quand je vis une joie frénétique se peindre sur son visage, faisant briller d'un éclat aussi singulier qu'inquiétant ses grands yeux gris. Malefoy se mit à rire doucement et reparti d'un pas rapide et léger hors des toilettes. Si j'ignorais tout des projets de Malefoy, j'eus la désagréable sensation de me sentir coupable en lui donnant involontairement les moyens de les réaliser. Horrifiée par cette idée, je me mis à pleurer en ayant la certitude que le pire était encore à venir.


	19. Ma douce Matilda

- Miss Coburn, énonça le professeur Rogue sur un ton cinglant, peut-être n'envisagez-vous pas les choses de la bonne façon. Un sortilège d'Attraction peut être un atout appréciable dans certaines situations…imaginez par exemple ce que vous pourriez en faire si un loup-garou venait à vous arracher le bras et tentait de l'emporter…

Lucy se ratatina horrifiée sur sa chaise tandis que la voix doucereuse de notre professeur continuait son exposé morbide. Rogue avait un don très particulier pour imager ses cours, je frissonnais en me demandant pourquoi Dumbledore avait engagé ce psychopathe. Heureusement pour nous, la fin de l'année approchait ce qui signifiait qu'on ne devrait plus le supporter encore longtemps.

- Il est cinglé ! Pesta Lucy en sortant de la salle, non mais vous l'avez entendu ? Ce type est un fou furieux, il n'y pas d'autres explications.

- Il faut reconnaître qu'il a un goût prononcé pour la violence et tout ce qui est sanglant, concéda Matilda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là, hein ? S'énerva Lucy, qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Qu'il compte lâcher des loups garous dans l'école ?

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, tempéra Susie en soupirant, Rogue est un sadique et une brute épaisse. Il adore malmener ses élèves, ça ne devrait pas te surprendre, il est odieux avec tout le monde depuis des années. Il a juste voulu jouer avec tes nerfs c'est tout, ce doit être l'idée qu'il se fait de l'enseignement.

- Un cin-glé ! Répéta Lucy butée.

- Mais un cinglé drôlement efficace, avançai-je, vous avez vu le nombre de sorts qu'on a appris cette année ? Bouclier, désillusion, réduction, stupéfixer, désarmement, Entrave, c'est peut-être un monstre mais il est rudement efficace quand il s'agit de nous apprendre un maximum de choses.

- Ouais, concéda Susie, tu as bien raison. Je suppose que c'est normal étant donné l'époque dans laquelle on vit.

- C'est juste, soupira Matilda, mais Lucy n'a pas tort il est vraiment odieux. N'empêche je trouve ça rassurant de l'avoir dans le château, elle sourit en voyant nos mines éberluées, je veux dire vous avez entendu ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux semaines entre Malefoy et Potter ? Blaise m'a raconté que si Rogue n'était pas intervenu, Malefoy se serait sans doute vidé de son sang dans les toilettes.

- Mais c'est vrai cette histoire ? Personnellement je ne vois pas du tout Harry lancer un sortilège mortel sur qui que ce soit, déclara Lucy péremptoire.

- Malefoy ne s'est certainement pas fait ça tout seul Lucy, intervînt Susie, il a fallu trois jours à Rusard pour nettoyer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde qui ont littéralement volé en éclat. Je l'ai vu en revenant des entraînements de quiddictch et j'en ai encore la chair de poule, tout ce sang…

Elle frissonna en évoquant son souvenir. Bien sûr la rumeur d'une nouvelle confrontation entre Potter et Malefoy avait fait le tour du château en un rien de temps. Ça faisait plus ou moins partie de la routine, ils passaient leur temps à se provoquer, choisissant le moindre prétexte pour se battre. Mais cette fois-ci cela semblait très grave pour le Serpentard. Depuis deux semaines, Drago était enfermé à l'infirmerie sous les bons soins de Mrs Pomfresh, où il recevait les visites fréquentes du professeur Rogue. Daphnée avait été totalement effondrée par la nouvelle et il me fallut beaucoup de temps et toute la pleine maîtrise de mes nerfs pour arriver à la calmer. Blaise avait également été ébranlé par la violence du sort. Il s'était muré dans le silence, rendant visite brièvement à son meilleur ami. Et moi, du haut de mes quatorze ans mal assuré, je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer mon inquiétude…levant les yeux vers Matilda qui prêtait une oreille attentive à la conversation des filles je vis lentement la tristesse se propager dans ses grands yeux noirs. Elle devait certainement penser à Zabini. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu la rendre triste que l'angoisse son cher et tendre ressentait depuis cette énième dispute.

- Matilda, l'appelai-je avec douceur, comment va Blaise ?

- Il…il est inquiet, marmotta-t-elle, tu sais…la guerre, les mangemorts et ce qui est arrivé à Malefoy…il est odieux et tout ce que vous voulez, dit-elle plus fort pour nous expliquer le comportement taciturne soudain de son petit-ami, mais il connait Drago depuis…depuis toujours. C'est son meilleur ami, le seul qu'il ait jamais eu, il a beaucoup de mal à gérer cette situation même s'il ne le montre pas.

- Mais…je croyais qu'ils étaient plus ou moins en froid depuis le début de l'année tous les deux, avança Lucy d'une petite voix.

- Oui…mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne soucie plus de lui ! S'exclama Matilda.

Oui effectivement comment ne pas être choqué quand on découvre que son meilleur ami a été violemment agressé ? Je regardais Matilda avec sympathie en me disant qu'à la place de Blaise j'aurai sans doute réagi de la même manière. Susie et Lucy nous abandonnèrent pour s'orienter, non sans appréhension, vers le cours de Divination, en espérant que cette fois-ci Trelawney s'abstienne de prédire la mort de Susie en mastiquant des feuilles de thé. Matilda et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le Perchoir, pour profiter paisiblement de notre temps libre.

- Tu ne vas pas retrouver Blaise ? Lui soufflai-je alors que nous grimpions vers la tour.

- Non, il a cours toute la journée et puis... il doit aller voir Drago…et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé du temps avec toi.

Et comment ! Pensai-je amusée. Depuis presque six mois maintenant, Matilda passait la plupart de son temps libre avec Blaise, l'accompagnant à la bibliothèque, ou pour une ballade dans le parc de l'école. Ils étaient ensemble en permanence et ne se quittaient que forcés. Bien sûr elle aimait aussi se retrouver avec nous, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de nous préférer la compagnie du Serpentard. Daphnée prétendait qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble et force m'était d'admettre qu'elle avait raison. Blaise et Matilda se correspondaient, ils étaient comme les deux parties d'un tout.

- Si un jour je me retrouve fiancée, lui dis-je alors que nous atteignons le Perchoir, je voudrais m'entendre aussi bien avec le garçon choisi par ma famille que toi avec Blaise.

- J'espère sincèrement pour toi que ce sera le cas Tory, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'avant tes dix-sept ans tu seras promise à quelqu'un ça me semble si…rapide et si…

- Injuste ? Murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle, oui c'est injuste tu es si jeune, tu devrais faire des études, expérimenter des choses, découvrir le monde…oh Tory ! C'est si absurde qu'une telle tradition perdure.

- Je sais, soupirai-je avant de réaliser subitement un fait que je n'avais pas pris en compte jusqu'à maintenant, mais Mattie…Blaise il va devoir se marier lui aussi…enfin il devrait se fiancer à la fin du collège…comment tu…enfin je veux dire…

- Tu n'es toujours pas douée pour aborder les sujets délicats avec tact hein ? S'esclaffa ma meilleure amie, Tory ne sois pas gênée ! Moi aussi je me suis posée la question quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble et nous en avons parlé avec Blaise. La première chose que tu dois savoir c'est que nous sommes encore très jeunes et on ne pense pas à tout ça. Si notre histoire dure, et c'est que je souhaite, Blaise estime que ça ne posera pas trop de problèmes auprès de sa famille. Je suis de Sang-Pur, certes les Montgomery n'ont pas la richesse de Zabini mais c'est un nom encore respecté. Si nous en venons un jour à faire des projets ensemble, Blaise est à peu près certain que sa mère ne s'y opposera pas. Ça t'inquiète vraiment cette histoire de fiançailles ? Reprit-elle après être restée silencieuse un long moment alors qu'elle m'étudiait.

- Daphnée a été fiancée à quinze ans, j'en ai quatorze…alors oui ça m'inquiète, murmurai-je, imagine qu'à la rentrée prochaine mon père m'annonce par hibou que je vais devoir supporter Crabbe ou Goyle jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- Ou Malefoy, musa-t-elle en me dardant de ses yeux noirs.

Je rougis violemment en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Par Merlin ! Comment Matilda arrivait-elle à pointer du doigt tout ce que l'on pouvait tenter de dissimuler ? Je contemplais mes chaussures alors qu'elle continuait son examen de ma petite personne. Malefoy…depuis le jour où il m'avait sauté dessus dans les toilettes, je rasais les murs. Je ne le croisais pour ainsi dire plus et vu son comportement violent, ça me soulageait. Enfin…en partie. Bizarrement, je revoyais en permanence la scène de toilettes dans ma tête et à chaque fois que je revivais ce souvenir mon cœur battait à une cadence plus rapide appelant d'autres souvenirs, comme l'aspect de l'Amortentia et celui tout aussi troublant de cette rencontre au septième étage.

- Alors c'était donc ça la raison de tes sautes d'humeur et de ton caractère renfrogné, conclut Matilda d'une voix pensive.

- De quoi tu parles ? Marmonnai-je en fixant mes pieds.

- Je crois que tu le sais très bien, énonça-t-elle avec ruse, dis-moi Tory ça fait longtemps que tu en pinces pour Malefoy ?

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Mais…pas du tout ! M'écriai-je en rougissant encore davantage.

- Hum…Blaise n'avait pas exagéré quand il disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de suspect entre toi et Drago.

La regardant éberluée je me mordis violemment la lèvre pour éviter de lancer une flopée d'injures contre son petit-ami. Evidemment, Zabini lui avait parlé. Il avait flairé quelque chose et avait sans doute chargé Matilda qui me connaissait mieux que personne de démêler le vrai du faux. Penchant légèrement la tête, Matilda m'offrit un sourire tendre en braquant sur moi se deux prunelles rusées.

- Tory, tu sais que je suis ta meilleure amie depuis la première année ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de plus vexant dans ton attitude : le fait que tu pensais pouvoir me cacher ça encore longtemps ou bien celui de te voir si « choquée » de me voir deviner ce qui ne va pas.

- Ça n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, baragouinai-je rouge de honte.

- Alors explique-moi, répondit-elle avec douceur, parce que j'avoue être un peu perplexe. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment donné l'impression d'être une des groupies de Malefoy jusqu'à présent…un tel revirement de situation est plutôt…comment dire…surprenant.

- Oui je sais, marmottai-je en me disant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la seule à être surprise.

- Tory…tu n'es plus vraiment la même depuis la soirée de Slughorn, tu passes ton temps à rêvasser, tu es perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur, quand on essaye de te parler tu éludes à chaque fois… Que Malefoy en soit responsable j'arrive à le comprendre, mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à réaliser comment tu as pu passer du mépris à l'adoration secrète.

Encouragée par sa gentillesse, je finis par lui avouer ce qui me taraudait depuis le début de l'année. Ce que j'avais éprouvé quand je m'étais retrouvé blottie contre lui, et ce bien malgré moi, la soirée de Slughorn et la scène des toilettes. Matilda fut horrifiée par le récit de mon agression par un Drago totalement hors de contrôle, mais fidèle à son habitude, elle ne pipa mots et préféra me laisser finir. Plus je parlais et plus j'avais l'impression que l'étau qui me serrait le cœur disparaissait, comme si je parvenais à m'en libérer. Sans plus me soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait penser, je lui confiais tout. La manière dont mon cœur s'accélérait quand je le voyais et la honte que j'en éprouvais. Mon impossibilité d'en parler à qui que ce soit, la crainte de la réaction de Daphnée qui était toujours amoureuse de lui, sa réaction à lui à laquelle je ne préférais même pas songer…je finissais mon récit à bout de souffle en levant de grands yeux désespérés vers elle. Matilda médita mes paroles le front barré d'un pli soucieux avant de reprendre la parole avec douceur :

- Il y a une chose que je voudrais comprendre, commença-t-elle perplexe, tu as dit que l'Amortentia t'avait permis de réaliser qu'inconsciemment tu en pinçais pour lui, elle me regarda en attendant une affirmation de ma part qui l'encouragerait à poursuivre, ce qu'elle fit quand je hochai la tête, mais l'Amortentia n'est pas un « révélateur » Tory. C'est un philtre extrêmement puissant, on est d'accord, mais elle ne fait qu'évoquer plus ou moins ce qui t'attire. Or nos attirances changent avec le temps, c'est d'ailleurs tout l'intérêt d'être humain. Nous ne sommes pas de créatures figées. Qu'est-ce que tu as senti en te penchant au-dessus du chaudron ?

- Euh…l'odeur des livres, celle de la fumée et son parfum, une odeur forte musquée. C'est là que la potion a pris une couleur gris-argentée.

- La fumée ? Aurais-tu un goût pour les mauvais garçons et le danger Tory ? S'amusa Matilda avant de redevenir plus sérieuse, écoute je crois qu'il ne faut pas que tu tourmentes avec ça. Je sais que c'est une situation problématique, surtout vis-à-vis de Daphnée, mais il ne faut pas sur interpréter ce que tu as vu et senti. Je crois que ce que le philtre t'as montré c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu es attiré physiquement par les grands blonds givrés et totalement égocentriques, mais ça n'est pas de l'amour Tory. Aucun philtre ne peut créer ou révéler un sentiment amoureux. Et le fait que tu trouves Malefoy attirant fait juste de toi une fille normale, expliqua-t-elle, il faut reconnaître qu'il est très beau garçon et la plupart des filles de l'école sont folles de lui. Même Hermione Granger, qui tente tant bien que mal de s'en cacher, en pince pour le beau Drago. Ça n'est pas un drame, ça veut juste dire que tu grandis et que tu commences à t'intéresser à la gente masculine, alors je te concède que Malefoy n'est pas le « garçon idéal » mais ça tu le sais déjà. Que tu culpabilises et que tu sentes mal-à-l'aise à cause de ça, me prouve que tu es lucide à son sujet. Et c'est rassurant parce que je ne te vois pas du tout en membre honoraire de sa cohorte de groupies qui passent leur temps à soupirer dès qu'il fait le moindre mouvement.

- Mais c'est Malefoy ! Je ne peux pas être attirée par…par ce sale type ! M'écriai-je furieuse contre moi-même.

- Oui c'est Malefoy mais là encore Tory il ne faut pas tout confondre, tu le trouves beau garçon c'est un compte, ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que tu es amoureuse de lui. L'amour et l'attirance physique sont deux choses bien distinctes l'une de l'autre.

- Mais je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas éprouver ça pour lui ! J'ai l'impression d'être comme toutes ces filles qui lui courent après…tu sais comme Pansy, je ne veux pas être comme ça, je déteste ce que je ressens quand il est là.

- Ce qui est un signe de bonne santé mentale selon moi, répondit Matilda en souriant à demi, je comprends que tu ne l'acceptes pas par ce que tu sais que de toute façon ça ne te mènera nulle part. Tu sais déjà comment il est, comment il se comporte avec tous ceux qu'il estime lui être inférieurs et c'est une bonne chose car tu ne vas pas l'idéaliser et le voir meilleur qu'il n'est. Tant que tu gardes ça à l'esprit, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter parce que ça te permettra de tourner la page. Tory, je sais que tu as reçu une éducation particulièrement stricte mais il faut que tu comprennes que tout cela est normal pour une fille de quatorze ans.

- Tu as certainement raison, concédai-je sur un ton las, c'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là.

- C'est vrai que Malefoy n'est pas vraiment le candidat idéal pour un béguin d'adolescente, rit-elle doucement, mais là aussi ça peut s'expliquer. Dans la mesure où il est le seul garçon avec lequel tu n'es pas proche, et qu'il a un don très particulier pour entretenir une certaine ambiguïté dans vos rapports en soufflant le chaud et le froid avant de taper là où ça fait mal, ce n'est pas très surprenant. Tu dois juste être un peu maso sur les bords.

- Quitte à choisir j'aurai préféré Stewart ou Edward, marmonnai-je avec amertume.

- Oui mais tu aurais été condamné au désespoir ma petite Tory, dit-elle avant de rire franchement.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ça ?

- Susie les a surpris après un entraînement de Quidditch en train de se bécoter dans les vestiaires et apparemment ils se faisaient des serments d'amour éternels ponctués par de longs baisers passionnés.

- Merlin c'est bien ma veine ! Maugréai-je, en même temps c'est assez logique ils ne se quittent pas depuis la première année. Comment Susie a-t-elle réagi ?

- Elle est repartie sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas les déranger, mais elle m'a avoué que le côté « bruit de ventouse qui se décolle d'une vitre » quand ils arrêtaient leurs embrassades était écœurant.

- Charmant ! Si ça peut te rassurer Blaise et toi ne m'avez jamais fait cette impression.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Se rengorgea-t-elle, Blaise embrasse dans les règles de l'art !

Nous rîmes franchement devant cet « état de fait ». Ainsi donc Stewart et Edward étaient ensemble, à bien y réfléchir ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, même si j'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils se cachaient. Matilda m'apprit que étant tous les deux d'origine Moldue, ils avaient été élevés dans un monde où l'homosexualité n'était pas toujours bien acceptée. J'étais stupéfaite par cette nouvelle, et plus encore quand j'appris de ma meilleure amie, que Susie avait elle-même du mal à s'accommoder de quelque chose d'aussi banal à mes yeux. Chez les sorciers, l'homosexualité n'était ni plus courante, ni plus fréquente que l'hétérosexualité, elle n'était juste pas perçue comme étant un tabou. J'ouvrais des yeux ronds comme des billes, quand Matilda m'apprit que dans le monde Moldu les homosexuels étaient parfois victimes de moqueries et d'agressions. C'était si étrange pour moi et ça me paraissait si absurde. Comment les Moldus pouvaient-ils condamner une personne en mettant en cause sa sexualité ? C'était stupide ! Mais d'un autre côté, condamner une personne selon le statut de son sang n'était pas non plus un signe d'intelligence extrême…je me surpris à penser que chaque société avait ses propres tabous, fondés sur des principes arbitraires et qu'ils contribuaient à façonner un monde. Alors que le visage de Malefoy refaisait surface dans mon esprit je ne pus m'empêcher de demander à meilleure amie avec angoisse.

- Est-ce que Blaise est au courant ? chuchotai-je du bout des lèvres.

- Blaise à identifier les symptômes mais ne les a pas attribué au bon « mal » si je puis dire, expliqua-t-elle. Pour lui, il y a certainement eu un combat dantesque dans les couloirs du château avec une humiliation totale qui explique ton intolérance viscérale à Malefoy. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ferais en sorte qu'il continue à la croire.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Non pas que je n'avais aucune confiance en Zabini, mais dans la mesure où il était et le meilleur ami de Malefoy et celui de Daphnée, je préférais qu'il ne sache rien de mon penchant problématique pour Drago. Mieux valait qu'il demeure dans l'ignorance, car de toute façon ce n'était rien en somme. Cette petite attirance mourait d'elle-même comme me l'avait si justement fait remarquer ma meilleure amie.

Parler avec Matilda m'avait fait un bien fou. Je voyais les choses avec plus de recul désormais et me félicitais d'avoir une amie aussi intelligente et réfléchie. Oui je trouvais Malefoy séduisant, mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que j'en étais amoureuse. Matilda avait su démêler les fils de la toile dans laquelle je m'étais empêtrée depuis le début de l'année. Nous fûmes interrompues dans notre discussion par Lucy qui arriva la mine déconfite. Apparemment le professeur Trelawney avait encore prédit une mort atroce à Susie en parlant d'une ombre noire qui s'étendrait sur elle.

- Susie avait envie de lui envoyer sa boule de cristal à la figure, raconta-t-elle, c'est vrai que ça commence à devenir lourd ces prédictions morbides, on y a droit à pratiquement tous le cours, Denis Crivey n'en peut plus d'entendre cette vieille folle lui rabâcher que son frère va mourir.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Râlai-je, mais Susie n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non elle est partie à la bibliothèque finir son devoir de potions, elle nous rejoindra pour le dîner, ensuite je sais qu'elle a un entraînement de Quidditch.

- Un entraînement ? S'étonna Matilda, si tard ?

- Apparemment c'était le seul créneau de disponible selon Flitwick, expliqua Lucy, l'équipe sera escortée par Mrs Bibine qui gardera un œil sur Susie pendant l'entraînement en raison de vous-savez-quoi… et vous…vous avez fait quoi de votre temps libre ?

- On a débattu de ta passion secrète et intense pour le professeur Rogue, rétorquai-je.

Les filles partirent dans un fou rire homérique alors que j'imaginais Lucy en train d'écrire des lettres d'amour à notre insupportable professeur. Nous plaisantâmes jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où Susie vînt nous rejoindre dans la Grande Salle comme convenu. Du coin de l'œil je vis Malefoy gagner lentement sa place pâle comme la mort. Il me donnait l'impression d'être encore en plus mauvais état que la dernière fois dans les toilettes. Par Merlin ! Si j'ignorais tout de ses projets, je me disais que ce devait être assez terrible pour que la seule personne auprès de laquelle il essaye de trouver un minimum de soutien soit le fantôme d'une écolière acariâtre, morte il y avait un peu plus de cinquante ans. Matilda adressa un sourire rayonnant à son petit-ami qui prit un air béat de grand nigaud qui me fit sourire. A cet instant précis, j'avais du mal à reconnaître Le Grand Blaise Zabini toujours maître de lui qui tenait la panoplie des émotions humaines à une saine distance de sa petite personne.

- Je crois qu'il est irrécupérable, glissa Susie affligée comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu avec une expression aussi niaise.

- C'est curieux je me disais la même chose, rétorquai-je en voyant Daphnée lever les yeux aux ciels agacée avant de tourner sa mine inquiète vers Malefoy qui semblait s'être muré dans le silence, sans lui prêter aucune attention.

- Vous êtes jalouses c'est tout ! Musa Matilda avec un air d'adoration peint sur le visage.

- En tout cas Malefoy est rétabli, intervînt Lucy d'une voix lugubre, même s'il n'a pas l'air d'être encore au mieux de sa forme. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a l'air bizarre.

- Il s'est pratiquement vidé de son sang dans les toilettes des filles, toi aussi tu aurais l'air « bizarre » si ça t'étais arrivé, répliqua Susie, il paraît qu'en dépit des soins de Rogue il a continué à en perdre pendant les jours qui ont suivi, le sort de Harry était tellement puissant qu'il a fallu que Mrs Pomfresh garde un œil sur lui jour et nuit les premiers temps.

- Par Merlin ! S'exclama Matilda, c'est affreux pauvre Drago, je n'arrive pas à imaginer à quel point ça a dû être terrible pour lui.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? Demandai-je perplexe.

- C'et Padma qui me l'a raconté, elle m'a aussi dit que Potter avait été choqué par ce qu'il avait fait, ça l'a pas mal retourné, certes il déteste Malefoy mais pas de là à le tuer.

- Tiens d'ailleurs où est Harry ? Interrogea Lucy en se retournant vers la table de Gryffondor, je vois ses amis…mais lui n'est pas là.

- Dumbledore non plus, lui indiquai-je en désignant le siège vide du directeur, à croire qu'ils se sont envolés tous les deux.

Ce qui était plutôt étrange, pensais-je. Etant donné la menace qui pesait sur l'école, j'avais du mal à comprendre comment Dumbledore avait pu quitter le château alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devenait chaque jour plus fort. Néanmoins, Poudlard était suffisamment bien protégé pour que le directeur puisse s'absenter pendant une soirée. Laissant mon regard errer dans la salle, je ne vis aucune inquiétude sur le visage de mes condisciples qui profitaient de leur repas en toute quiétude. Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de l'absence de Dumbledore et plaisantait comme si de rien n'était. Enfin…non peut-être pas tout le monde, Malefoy me paraissait aussi terrorisé que le jour où je l'avais trouvé dans les toilettes, il lançait de petits regards fiévreux dans toutes les directions comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le plafond lui tombe sur la tête. Ou que quelqu'un l'attaque. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi j'eus soudain un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de terrible allait arriver…

- Tory ? M'appela Lucy inquiète par ma mine sombre, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non, non ce n'est rien, bafouillai-je maladroitement pour la rassurer, c'est juste que…je me demandais où était notre directeur.

- Harry doit être en train de lui donner des cours de vol, avança Susie avant d'éclater de rire immédiatement suivis par Lucy et Matilda, quelle vision enchanteresse ! Papy Dumby avec sa robe multicolore en train de faire des loopings sur l'Eclair de Feu de Potter.

- Ce n'est pas très charitable, pouffai-je en imaginant la scène.

- Mais c'est pour ça que c'est drôle ! Répliqua-t-elle avant de se lever, bon mes chères amies en dépit de votre compagnie des plus agréables j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je dois vous quitter, dit-elle sur un ton pompeux, le Quidditch n'attends pas et si on veut un jour gagner cette fichue coupe des Quatre Maisons il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Allez les tourtereaux ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte à l'attention d'Edward et de Stewart qui n'en demandaient pas tant, sur le terrain et au pas de course ! On a encore une chance de dégommer Gryffondor et je ne vais pas me priver pour la saisir !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle les attira tous les deux hors de la Grande Salle. Nous finîmes notre repas dans la bonne humeur, malgré me inquiétudes que je tentais de taire. Nous étions à Poudlard, l'un des endroits les plus sûrs de tout le Royaume-Uni, me résonnai-je avant de sourire aux pitreries de Lucy. Susie nous avait assuré d'être de retour vers vingt et une heure trente et c'est donc tranquillement que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la tour de Serdaigle.

- _Vous avez à peine le temps de réaliser qui je suis que vous ne pouvez plus m'arrêter_, pépia le heurtoir devant la porte de notre salle commune.

- La foudre ? Lança Lucy.

- _Bien essayé, mais la foudre est moins nocive que moi_, rétorqua l'aigle.

- Mince ! Pourtant j'étais sûre que c'était ça, râla Lucy en se tournant vers nous, une idée ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est à la fois irrésistible, potentiellement mortel et surprenant ? Interrogea Matilda en se grattant le menton.

- Un assaut, dis-je spontanément.

- _Exact_, approuva le heurtoir avant de pivoter.

- Tory je t'ai dit à quel point on avait de la chance de t'avoir ? Dit Lucy sur un ton misérable alors que nous nous dirigions ver le Perchoir.

- Ça a dû t'échapper une ou deux fois, lui répondis-je sur un ton badin.

En prenant nos places habituelles nous profitions de la soirée de printemps en lançant des blagues à Lucy sur sa passion ardente pour Severus Rogue. Bien tranquilles dans notre Perchoir, nous ne vîmes pas le temps passé. Au-dessus de nos têtes, la nuit était totalement tombée quand nous réalisâmes enfin à quel point il était tard. Matilda descendit dans la salle commune pour voir si Susie était rentrée. A peine s'était-elle glissée dans le passage secret que Lucy et moi, nous vîmes se dessiner dans le ciel la silhouette terrifiante d'un crâne dont la mâchoire s'ouvrait démesurément pour laisser un serpent en sortir. Choquées spectacle nous nous figeâmes muettes de terreur. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de la tour d'Astronomie et s'étendait pour embrasser le ciel entier. Même ici, à l'abri, nous pouvions entendre les cris des élèves de notre maison qui s'étaient amassés dans la salle commune. Mon cœur se mit à battre un rythme frénétique alors que je me mis à trembler de terreur. La Marque des Ténèbres…il y avait des Mangemorts dans l'école.

- Tory, chuchota Lucy d'une toute petite voix, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar.

- C'est un cauchemar… mais il est bien réel, dis-je d'une voix morte les yeux braqués sur la marque.

- LES FILLES ! Hurla Matilda totalement paniquée en nous faisant sursauter alors qu'elle jaillissait du passage, Susie n'est pas revenue avec les garçons ! Elle est restée rangée le matériel avec Mrs Bibine après l'entraînement et personne ne l'a revue depuis.

- Tu veux dire…commençai-je

- Qu'elle est toujours à l'extérieur au-delà de la barrière magique de protection, me coupa Matilda effrayée, il faut aller la chercher !


	20. Pour Susie

Aussitôt nous nous précipitâmes dans le passage pour débouler dans la salle commune. Notre arrivée passa inaperçue dans la panique générale qui s'était emparée des élèves. Tous les Serdaigles s'étaient attroupés ici et regardaient avec angoisse la marque menaçante s'étendre sur tout le domaine. Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient mis à pleurer, certains hurlaient d'autres tentaient de calmer les plus jeunes. Mon cœur se serra quand je vis une petite fille de première année trembler de la tête aux pieds en regardant totalement terrorisée la marque par la fenêtre. La panique générale se calma quelque peu quand la voix magiquement amplifiée du professeur Flitwick se fit entendre partout dans la salle, couvrant les discussions des élèves :

- Moi Filius Flitwick directeur de la Maison Serdaigle, demande à tous mes élèves de rester dans vos dortoirs. Poudlard est attaqué, je vous recommande donc de rester calfeutré dans la salle commune de Serdaigle où vous serez en sécurité jusqu'à la fin des combats. Ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie, ne vous avisez surtout pas de sortir, vous pourriez le payer de votre vie, tâchez de garder votre calme et prenez soin des plus jeunes. J'appelle tous les élèves de deuxième et de troisième cycle à s'occuper des enfants et à veiller sur eux. Soyez solidaires les uns des autres et surtout je vous en conjure, ne sortez pas de la tour. Vous y êtes en sécurité.

Tout de suite après cette annonce nous vîmes la porte d'entrée se changer en pierre, nous enfermant dans la tour. Instantanément l'agitation reprit les élèves alors que certains d'entre eux tentaient d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. La panique se propagea à nouveau entraînant un concert de pleurs, de discussions, de cris et de protestations.

- Il faut trouver le moyen de sortir ! Cria Lucy au milieu du tumulte.

- Mais comment ? La porte est murée, dis-je en voyant que même les sortilèges des septièmes années demeuraient sans effets.

- Par la fenêtre, suggéra Matilda.

- Riche idée ! Commenta Lucy, je te signale qu'il y a une centaine de mètres de vide alors à moins que tu ne saches voler je doute que…

- Les Balais ! M'écriai-je, l'équipe de Quidditch range ses balais dans l'armoire du couloir entre les différents dortoirs des filles, il nous suffit d'en prendre deux.

- Tory tu es géniale ! S'exclama Matilda.

Bien vite nous grimpâmes dans le dortoir des filles et je vis Matilda faire sauter la porte de l'armoire avant de s'emparer rapidement de deux nimbus 2001. Lucy déglutit péniblement tandis que nous nous faufilions de nouveau jusqu'au Perchoir, après avoir essayé, sans succès de briser la vitre de notre dortoir. Elle monta derrière moi alors que Matilda faisait exploser le toit de verre avant de s'élancer dans les airs. L'encourageant à monter sur le balai, je la sentis presque à deux doigts de défaillir. S'il y avait bien une chose que Lucy détestait, c'était de voler. Elle avait toujours soigneusement évité de monter sur un balai et la seule fois où elle avait essayé, en première année, elle était restée deux semaines chez Mr Pomfresh avec une jambe en charpie. Mais là, nous n'avions pas le temps pour les états-d 'âmes. La sermonnant je la vis obéir docilement, en pinçant fortement les lèvres. Elle me serra si fortement la taille que j'en grimaçais de douleur.

- Tory, me marmotta Lucy à l'oreille, tu es sûre de savoir piloter cet engin.

- Oui…enfin je crois, dis-je en tapant fortement pour prendre de l'élan.

- Merlin prends pitié de nous, pleura mon amie alors que je rejoignais Matilda.

Nous filâmes aussi vite que possible vers la barrière magique qui nous arrêta nette. Tournant rapidement la tête, je vis au loin, à moitié effondré sur la rambarde de sécurité de la tour d'Astronomie une longue silhouette à la chevelure aux reflets argentés, que j'identifiais comme étant celle de notre directeur. Mais que faisait-il là ? Chassant cette pensée pour me focaliser sur la barrière à franchir je vis Matilda hurler de rage et d'impatience en voyant qu'aucun de ses sorts n'étaient efficaces.

- Attends, dit Lucy en se saisissant de sa baguette, il faut peut-être ajouter de la puissance, si on s'y met toutes les trois ensemble on pourra peut-être créer une brèche.

- Bien vu, lançai-je en m'emparant de ma baguette tandis que je positionnais le balai en parallèle à la barrière, Prêtes ? Criai-je en priant Merlin de toutes mes forces pour que ça marche et pour ne pas tomber.

- A trois dit Matilda d'une voix sûre, un…deux…trois REDUCTO !

Aussitôt un jet bleuté vînt transpercer la barrière de protection aux abords du parc et la déchira. Poussant un « oui » victorieux et rageur Matilda s'engouffra dans la fissure à toute vitesse et je la suivis. Certes je n'étais pas la meilleure voltigeuse qui soit, mais j'étais plutôt fière de réussir à piloter le nimbus 2001 de Cho Chang. Lucy en revanche ne partageait pas cet avis. Fonçant au-dessus du parc, elle poussa un hurlement de terreur quand je frôlais le toit de la chaumière de Hagrid qui redoubla d'intensité après que le Saule Cogneur eût tenté de nous aplatir comme une crêpe.

- Le Stade est là criai-je à son intention en volant entre les gigantesques tours de guets qui servaient de loges aux invités exceptionnels et aux arbitres.

- Génial ! S'exclama Lucy sur un ton morne, Tory redresse on va se manger un poteau ! REDRESSE ! Cria-t-elle alors que je pénétrais dans l'enceinte.

- Tory, hurla Matilda au-dessus de moi, je fais le tour à l'extérieur et toi à l'intérieur.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, cria Lucy, regardez en bas dit-elle en pointant le centre du terrain d'où des rayons de lumière partaient dans tous les sens.

Sans réfléchir, je plongeais en piqué en direction du combat, non sans déclencher un nouvel hurlement de Lucy, qui eût au moins le mérite de distraire les combattants. Alors que nous nous rapprochions du sol, je perdis totalement le contrôle de mon balai et finis par être projetée avec Lucy lourdement sur le sol. Nous redressant avec difficulté, nous vîmes s'étendre devant nous l'ombre gigantesque d'un mangemort d'une taille impressionnante. Me saisissant immédiatement de ma baguette, je me mettais en garde, alors que dans le dos de l'agresseur Matilda atterrissait en douceur auprès de Susie. Le ciel s'illumina d'un éclair et l'espace d'une seconde mon cœur éclata. Le rayon lumineux avait éclairé la silhouette craquelée de Susie couverte de sang, à côté de moi Lucy étouffa un hoquet d'horreur en montant sa garde. Le mangemort éclata d'un rire cruel sous son masque sinistre.

- Oh mais regardez ce que nous avons là ? Lança-t-il d'une voix gutturale qui me donna la chair de poule, ce sont des amies à toi Susie ?

- Ça vous pose un problème ? Cracha Lucy avec hargne.

- Non, j'ai tué tellement de gens petite fille, que m'importe d'en tuer encore ?

- Pourquoi vous vous attaquez à elle ? S'écria mon amie avec colère.

Il braqua ses yeux d'une froideur polaire sur nous et c'est alors que je compris. Ces yeux…bleus, exactement les mêmes que ceux de Susie, mais différents…plus froids, plus durs, plus…déments. Je réprimais un haut-le-cœur en réalisant qui était en face de moi.

- Parce que c'est son oncle, dis-je d'une voix morte, vous êtes Octavius Whitehorn.

- Exact, acquiesça-t-il en ôtant son masque, mais toi…toi tu as des yeux verts que je connais bien et ce visage sévère qui sans surprise condamne sans jamais s'adoucir, sans jamais comprendre où est son intérêt…tu es la fille d'Hector Greengrass.

- Oui, affirmai-je sur un ton rageur en levant la tête pour le défier.

Octavius découvrit ses dents jaunies en un sourire figé qui ne laissait augurer rien de bon. Je fus choquée par la ressemblance avec le père de Susan, Lysander, bien que le cadet fût plus beau que son aîné. Je tentais de rester impassible en voyant Matilda charger Susie avec précaution pour la ramener au château. Je la regardais un instant en tentant de lui faire comprendre, de la manière la plus discrète possible, qu'elle décampe avec Susie. Elle me lança un regard horrifié avant de décoller à toute vitesse. Matilda avait saisi le message silencieux que je lui avais adressé, je savais qu'elle donnerait l'alerte aussitôt arrivée mais je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement en les voyant disparaître dans l'obscurité. Octavius s'en rendit compte et poussa un hurlement de rage, en voyant sa nièce qu'il était venu tuer lui échapper. Il engagea alors le combat avec brutalité. Poussant Lucy de côté pour lui éviter un Doloris, je tentais de garder mon calme en me remémorant tous les conseils prodigués par le professeur Rogue. Se déplacer rapidement, anticiper, tenter de camoufler ses pensées pour éviter que l'ennemi ne les lisent, je me récitais mentalement tout ce dont j'étais en mesure de me souvenir pour me donner de la force, car en vérité, je tremblais de peur. Octavius enchaînait les sortilèges informulés à une vitesse impressionnante et nous tentions tant bien que mal de parer les coups. Lançant sur lui un essaim de guêpes je traînais Lucy dans les gradins le plus vite possible et trouvait une cachette.

- Nous n'avons pas de sortilèges assez puissants pour lutter contre lui, chuchotai-je d'une voix à peine audible en surveillant la haute silhouette noire qui parcourait les gradins.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Dit Lucy sur le point de pleurer.

- On va ruser, tu vas faire le tour des gradins pour te retrouver en face de lui, de l'autre côté des gradins, pendant que je resterai ici. Souviens-toi, il faut que tu te déplaces en permanence, notre seule chance réside dans le fait de lui faire perdre la maîtrise de ses nerfs. Alors on pourra le contrer et prendre la fuite, quand tu me verras l'attaquer tu devras jeter un sort, le plus puissant que tu es en réserve, tu as compris ?

- Oui, marmotta-t-elle, Tory comment tu fais pour garder ton calme ?

- Je ne sais pas, confessai-je.

Je la regardais s'éloigner en lui adressant un sourire crispé. En vérité je n'étais pas calme, pas du tout. J'avais tellement peur qu'il me fallait faire un effort pour ne pas lâcher ma baguette. Arrivé à l'angle du couloir sous les gradins elle se tourna vers moi et je levai le pouce en guise de confiance. Inutile de lui avouer que je doutais fort que ce plan marche, mais c'était un bon moyen de gagner du temps en espérant que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide. Je frissonnais en entendant une détonation au loin venant du château, petit à petit, le vent charia une odeur de fumée qui m'indiqua que quelque chose était en train de brûler. Ignorant l'angoisse qui me vrillait les entrailles concernant Susie et Matilda je me focalisais sur les pieds du mangemort qui était maintenant tout près de moi.

- Petite Greengrass, chantonna la voix suave d'Octavius Whitehorn, où es-tu petite fille ? Je vais te trouver tu sais, je me demande comment réagira ton papa quand je lui enverrais ta tête. Allez montre-toi petite fille, sois courageuse !

- C'est ce que vous avez dit à votre frère le soir où vous l'avez tué ? Lançai-je en amplifiant magiquement ma voix pour couvrir le bruit de mes pas tandis que j'entamais une course oblique sous les gradins.

- Qu'est-ce que…dit-il surpris en tournant sur lui-même incapable de localiser le lieu d'où venait ma voix.

- C'est ce que vous avez dit à Susie quand vous l'avez attaqué ? Reprit la voix de Lucy en suivant mon plan.

- Mon frère était un ignoble traître à son sang qui a engendré une bâtarde au Sang-de-Bourbe, je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à deux traîtresses telles que vous.

- C'est comme ça que vous justifiez vos actes ? Lançai-je avec mépris.

- A moins que ce ne soit par lâcheté, vous vous attaquez à des adolescentes parce que vous avez peur de vous mesurer à un adversaire de votre taille ! Cracha Lucy avec mépris.

- SALES RACLURES ! Tonna-t-il exaspéré, venez donc m'affronter si vous l'osez.

Dès lors il commença à lancer des sortilèges à tort et à travers en faisant exploser les gradins. J'arrivais à hauteur de Lucy sous le stade en évitant, du mieux que je le pouvais les débris qui volait dans tous les sens. Elle se précipita vers moi totalement effrayée, tandis qu'au-dessus de nos têtes, Octavius Whitehorn faisait voler en éclat dans un mélange de flammes et d'explosion tout la structure en bois.

- Et maintenant Tory ? Dit Lucy avec angoisse, c'est quoi le plan pour éviter de brûler vives ?

- Il a perdu le contrôle de lui-même, ce sera plus simple de nous emparer du balai pour retourner dans l'enceinte de l'école.

- Oui mais le balai est en plein milieu du stade je te signale ! S'écria-t-elle sa voix grimpant dans les aigus.

- D'où l'intérêt d'utiliser un sortilège d'Attraction ma chère.

Elle resta un moment interdite avant de rire silencieusement. Me regardant avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, elle se mordit la lèvre en essuyant une larme. Je la regardais amusée en repensant aux remarques désobligeantes de notre professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal.

- Fais-moi penser à demander Rogue en mariage, dit-elle.

Avec un hochement de tête entendu, je sautais au milieu des gradins et lançais de toutes mes forces :

- CONFRINGO !

- STUPEFIX ! Beugla Lucy

Octavius Whitehorn dû sauter sur le côté pour éviter nos deux sortilèges combinés et tomba lourdement sur les bancs de bois en poussant un grognement douloureux. Aussitôt je braillais « ACCIO NIMBUS 2001 » et le balai de Cho nous fonça dessus à toute vitesse. Sans attendre j'en agrippais fermement le manche tandis que Lucy me broya la taille. Le balai n'avait pas été épargné, et ce n'est pas sans appréhension que je vis une fumée noirâtre s'en échapper au bout. Par chance il décolla dès que je prenais de l'élan et sans plus attendre je m'élevais dans les airs. Néanmoins je ne le fis pas assez vite pour empêcher un sortilège de l'oncle de Susie nous atteindre. Le bout du balai prit soudainement feu tandis que je fonçais à toute vitesse vers le château. Matilda avait visiblement prévenu les professeurs, car la barrière avait été provisoirement effacée, on ne pouvait plus distinguer la pellicule argentée qui flottait dans les airs et nous avait arrêtées net à l'aller. Sans hésiter je fonçais dans le parc en retenant une expression horrifiée en voyant la cabane de Hagrid en proie aux flammes. Lucy hurla en voyant ce désastre alors que le balai cessa soudain de me répondre. Nous fûmes secouées dans tous les sens et j'entamais une bagarre avec l'engin pour tenter de le contrôler.

- Lucy, criai-je, il va falloir sauter !

- QUOI ? Mais t'es devenue dingue ! Hurla-t-elle si fort à mon oreille que j'en grimaçais de douleur.

- On a pas le choix dis-je en peinant à redresser ma trajectoire alors que le Saule Cogneur venait de nous désarçonner, je vais me rapprocher au maximum du sol et là tu devras sauter. C'est ça ou aller s'encastrer dans un mur.

- Tory si je meurs à cause de ce foutu balai, JE TE TUE ! Cria Lucy.

Je poussais un grognement de rage en tentant de maîtriser l'engin qui gagnait en vitesse alors que nous franchissions la cour intérieure. Je le rapprochais au maximum du sol et entraînais Lucy dans ma chute. Le balai de Cho partit à toute vitesse vers la tour de Gryffondor où il vola en éclat dans un bruit mat. Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir un cri de douleur tandis que j'eu l'impression qu'on venait de m'arracher le bras gauche. Mes côtes me firent si mal que j'en perdis le souffle pendant un instant. En réfrénant un grognement, je sentis un liquide chaud couler le long de ma tempe et poursuivre sa route dans mon cou. Me relevant avec difficultés, je grimaçais de douleur en sentant une douleur aigüe me transpercer l'épaule sur laquelle j'étais tombée. Lucy tâta précautionneusement chacun de ses membres avant de déclarer pâle comme un linge :

- C'est la dernière fois que je monte sur un balai avec toi Tory !

Pour notre plus grande frayeur nous vîmes une grande ombre noire se précipiter vers nous baguette en main. Retenant un hoquet de frayeur, Lucy se mit devant moi en braquant sa baguette prête à riposter en cas d'attaque. Dépassant l'arche pour venir dans la cour baignée par les reflets de la lune, le professeur Lupin poussa un soupir de soulagement en nous voyant saines et sauves.

- Par Merlin vous êtes là ! S'exclama-t-il à bout de souffle, les Aurors sont partis sont fouillés le stade à votre recherche en entendant le récit de votre amie Matilda.

- Matilda va bien ? Interrogea Lucy précipitamment.

- Oui, elle a amené Miss Whitehorn directement à l'infirmerie, votre amie Susie est entre les mains de Mrs Pomfresh. Matilda m'a dit que vous aviez affronté un mangemort ?

- C'est pas exactement le cas, grimaçais-je en m'asseyant sur le banc, on va dire qu'on a fait diversion pour permettre à Matilda de secourir Susie.

- Dans un cas comme dans l'autre c'était très brave de votre part mesdemoiselles, dit le professeur Lupin avec un air si triste qui me laissa perplexe, Miss Greengrass laissez-nous vous conduire à l'infirmerie, vous avez grandement besoin de soin vous aussi.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il me souleva à demi aidé par Lucy qui passa mon bras autour de son épaule. Lentement nous commençâmes à parcourir les couloirs, sous les regards éplorés de certains élèves. Gryffondor, Serdaigles, Poufsouffle et un nombre mineur de Serpentards erraient les yeux hagards, certains pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras les uns des autres, tandis que d'autres restaient assis à même le sol complètement prostrés en état de choc. Regardant Lucy avec incrédulité, je vis la même incompréhension se dessiner sur le visage de mon amie qui dévisageait les gens en fronçant les sourcils.

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie, je constatais par moi-même l'ampleur du désastre. Tous les lits étaient occupés, sans exception et même dans les allées des élèves blessés s'entassaient sur des brancards de fortune. Comment une telle horreur avait-elle pu se dérouler aussi vite ? Comment des Mangemorts avaient-ils pu pénétrer dans Poudlard ? Avant même que j'ai pu obtenir une réponse à mes questions je vis une tornade blonde foncer vers moi en larmes :

- TORY ! Hurla Matilda, j'étais folle d'inquiétude ! Quand j'ai vu que vous ne reveniez pas j'ai imaginé le pire j'ai prévenu tout le monde mais…

Elle ne put poursuivre, sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot alors qu'elle nous prenait dans ses bras. Le professeur Lupin lui laissa la place pour aller parler au professeur McGonagall et ensemble nous nous dirigeâmes vers une chaise libre un peu à l'écart de la foule. J'étais assise depuis environ deux minutes quand les portes s'ouvrirent dans un fracas épouvantable. Tout le monde sursauta en pensant à un nouvel assaut, mais au lieu des mangemorts, se tenait ma sœur plus pâle que la mort, Blaise sur les talons. Ils fouillèrent un instant la pièce du regard et je vis Daphnée pousser un cri de stupeur quand elle me reconnut au fond de la pièce. Blaise grimaça en la suivant de près, tandis qu'elle s'élançait vers moi. Me prenant dans ses bras elle sanglota à n'en plus finir tandis que Matilda s'effondrait dans les bras de son cher et tendre.

- Tu…tu es folle ! Tu…tu…tu aurais pu être tué, s'écria-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu…tu n'as pas pensé…une seule seconde à…à moi….à… à Père et Mère…ou à…Tomin ? Hoqueta-t-elle.

- Daphnée calme-toi, soufflai-je épuisée, je suis vivante.

- Tory a été très courageuse intervînt Lucy, elle nous a sauvé moi et Susie.

- Je…je m'en fiche qu'elle soit courageuse ! Brailla Daphnée en pleurant plus fort, c'est…c'est ma sœur…la seule que j'ai…je ne veux pas qu'elle…qu'elle meure et qu'elle me laisse seule ici ! Quand…quand j'ai vu que…que tu ne revenais pas…Oh Tory ! J'ai cru que tu étais morte.

- Elle n'était pas la seule à le croire, intervînt Blaise qui me regardait avec crainte en serrant Matilda contre lui à l'en broyer, quand j'ai pu enfin sortir de ma salle commune je me suis précipité jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle, expliqua-t-il d'une voix atone, quand Stewart m'a dit que vous n'étiez plus là…que vous étiez partie chercher Susie…je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Matilda avant de l'embrasser, ne me refais plus jamais ça, chuchota-t-il en interrompant leur baiser, ou alors…alors emmène-moi avec toi.

- Et Susie ? Parvins-je à demander en me soustrayant tant bien mal de Daphnée qui nettoyait en tremblant mon visage, le professeur Lupin nous a dit qu'on s'occupait d'elle. Comment elle va ?

Est-ce que c'était juste une impression ou ma voix devenait de plus en plus pataude ? Il me fallait faire un effort pour regarder chacun de mes amis et un autre supplémentaire pour que leurs paroles prennent un sens. Je voyais leurs lèvres bouger mais c'est comme si le son peinait à arriver jusqu'à moi. Daphnée écarquilla des yeux d'horreur en découvrant mon crâne d'où s'échappait un flot continu de sang qui me dégoulinait sur la tempe gauche. Me concentrant sur Matilda je fis un effort pour ignorer la douleur lancinante dans ma tête et dans mon épaule et essayais de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Elle devrait s'en remettre selon les médicomages que Mrs Pomfresh a appelés en renfort, elle a subi plusieurs Doloris mais ses blessures sont plus impressionnantes que graves, elle devrait être sur pieds d'ici quelques jours, marmotta Matilda toujours solidement ancrée dans les bras de Zabini en me regardant avec inquiétude alors que Lucy me tenait toujours fermement.

- Mattie qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda celle-ci alors que nous assistâmes impuissants à un nouveau flux d'élèves et d'adultes blessés.

- Les mangemorts ont attaqué l'école, répondit Blaise à sa place d'une voix sinistre alors que Matilda s'était remise à pleurer.

- Mais c'est impossible ! S'exclama Lucy, personne ne peut transplaner à l'intérieur du château et Poudlard possède tout une panoplie de protections magiques ultrasophistiquées.

- Ils ne sont pas venus de l'extérieur, dit Blaise sur le même ton, ils ont trouvé le moyen d'arriver de « l'intérieur ».

- Comment ? Demandai-je abasourdie en faisant un effort pour me concentrer sur ses paroles.

- C'est Malefoy, murmura-t-il, il…il leur a donné le moyen d'entrer, je ne sais pas comment il a fait…ça a un rapport avec la Salle sur Demande…quoiqu'il en soit il les a guidés dans le château et ils ont attaqué les élèves sans distinction. C'était le chaos, nous étions plongés dans l'obscurité, tant et si bien que personne n'osait jeter le moindre sortilège de peur de toucher un ami.

- Ma…Malefoy, bredouillai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Et il y a pire, rétorqua Daphnée les dents serrées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire ? Demanda Lucy.

- Dumbledore est mort, Rogue l'a tué laissa tomber platement Zabini.

La dernière chose que j'entendis fut le cri de Daphnée alors que je m'effondrai dans bras. La foule, le bruit, les sinistres nouvelles apportées par Blaise, la confrontation avec Octavius Whitehorn et le corps blessé de Susie, tout cela forma une bouillie opaque dans mon esprit alors que je m'enfonçais dans l'obscurité. Quelque part dans les limbes où j'étais plongée j'imaginais Blaise me dire que Malefoy avait fait entré des mangemorts dans l'école, que Dumbledore était mort tué par Severus Rogue…par Rogue, vraiment ? Comme c'était étrange ! Quel drôle de rêve ! Non ce n'était pas possible…nous étions en sécurité à Poudlard. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à y pénétrer sans y avoir été invité. Curieusement je ne sentais plus la douleur, d'ailleurs je ne sentais plus rien du tout. J'eus l'impression de flotter au milieu de nulle part pendant un temps infini, ce qui n'était pas désagréable d'ailleurs. Et puis, je ne sus trop à quel moment, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Ce n'était même pas un murmure…c'était bien plus faible. Cette voix je la connaissais…je la connaissais depuis longtemps…petit à petit elle devînt plus nette et il me fallut un effort surhumain pour lui répondre. Elle se précisa, en continuant à m'appeler et je l'entendais très clairement maintenant. Comme si cette personne se trouvait jute à côté de moi. J'ouvris faiblement les yeux et grimaçais en sentant la lumière les agresser. M'accoutumant peu à peu à la clarté, je distinguais une silhouette familière, debout, aux pieds de mon lit.

- Astoria ? M'appela Susie

- Su…Susie, marmonnai-je d'une voix pâteuse et rauque.

Elle me regarda avec douceur et hocha la tête les yeux brillants de larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Je ne savais pas vraiment et ma tête était trop embrumée pour que je réfléchisse correctement. Mais elle avait l'air d'avoir passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Un joli cocard se dessinait sous son œil droit alors que sa joue gauche tailladée arborait une teinte bleue-violacée inquiétante. Elle avait une lèvre fendue et un bras en écharpe et me donna l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

- T'as une mine affreuse, lui dis-je ce qui la fit sourire plus largement.

- Tu verrais la tienne ! Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en souriant.

Je souris faiblement alors que je commençais à rassembler mes esprits. Mon épaule et ma tête étaient encore un peu douloureuse, mais cela n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que j'avais éprouvé. Me redressant tant bien que mal dans mon lit je constatais que l'infirmerie était vide, pourtant j'étais certaine qu'un instant auparavant elle avait été rempli d'élèves blessés et gémissants de douleurs…à moins que…

- Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Demandais-je incrédule.

- Une semaine, répondit Susie d'une voix éteinte, tu es restée inconsciente pendant une semaine. Oh Astoria, on a eu tellement peur pour toi ! Il ne s'est pas passé une journée sans qu'on vienne tous ici moi, Théodore, Blaise, Matilda, Lucy et Daphnée. Les médicomages nous ont dit que tu avais reçu un choc violent à la tête, tu avais une côte cassée et ton épaule démise. Tu as pris tellement de risques pour moi, chuchota-t-elle en laissant couler librement ses larmes, Tory…tu as été si brave, si courageuse…Lucy m'a raconté comment tu as réussi à vous sortir toutes les deux des griffes d'Octavius…je te dois la vie Tory…si toi et Lucy n'aviez pas fait diversion, il m'aurait tué.

- Tu ne me dois rien du tout, marmonnai-je encore engourdie, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi…un jour une Serdaigle caractérielle a dit à une autre Serdaigle tout aussi caractérielle que les amis ça servait à ça, je crois que ce jour-là elle était bien inspirée.

Elle rit franchement à travers ses larmes et s'assit à côté de moi. Nous commençâmes à discuter et Susie m'apprit que je n'avais pas rêvé. Avec tristesse elle me répéta le discours que Blaise m'avait tenue, me confirmant que Malefoy était un mangemort et qu'il avait aidé les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres à pénétrer dans l'école pour tuer le professeur Dumbledore. Une mission réussie, puisque l'enterrement de notre directeur aurait lieu cet après-midi. J'eus à peine le temps de digérer la nouvelle que les portes s'ouvrirent sur Daphnée que Theophilius soutenait tant bien que mal. Elle se précipita vers moi et me colla contre elle en larmes, dans un instinct de protection qui me fit irrésistiblement penser à une dragonne veillant sur sa couvée.

- Oh Tory ! Tory…tu n'imagines pas…la peur que…que tu m'as faite ! Dit-elle en m'étouffant.

- Je commence à en avoir une petite idée, maugréai-je pour tenter de dissimuler la peine que cela me faisait de la voir dans un tel état.

- Daphnée laisse-la respirer, intervint Théo avec douceur, comment vas-tu Astoria ?

- En dehors de ma tête qui continue de peser une demi-tonne et le manque d'oxygène je dirais que je vais bien. Daphnée pour l'amour du ciel tu vois bien que je ne vais pas calencher dans les cinq minutes alors s'il te plaît laisse-moi respirer !

- Je vois que son choc à la tête n'a pas arrangé son mauvais caractère résonna la voix de Blaise à l'autre bout de la salle. Arrête de râler little Greengrass on t'entend à l'autre bout du château, dit-il en s'approchant Matilda, Lucy et Théodore sur ses talons.

- C'était beau d'y croire, commenta Théodore avec un soupir dramatique.

- Doux rêveur ! Rétorquai-je.

Je les vis prendre place tout autour de moi en m'adressant des sourires soulagés. Dire que j'étais émue était un doux euphémisme, tant la joie de les voir tous sains et saufs me combla. Je réprimais l'envie de pleurer et leur adressais un sourire éclatant, gênée d'apprendre par Théodore qu'ils s'étaient tous relayés à mon chevet jour et nuit. Comment pourrais-je un jour leur témoigner ma gratitude ? Moi qui n'étais absolument pas douée pour les grandes effusions. Je gourmandais Lucy et Matilda quand je les vis se mettre à pleurer en me serrant tour à tour dans leurs bras. Une entreprise rendue difficile par la poigne de ma sœur, qui refusait obstinément de me lâcher. Blaise se moqua gentiment de mon « fan-club de pleureuses » et en plantant mon regard dans le sien, je su à cet instant précis que nous nous comprenions parfaitement. Comme moi, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ses émotions, surtout quand elles étaient intenses. Je perçus distinctement le soulagement dans ses iris sombres mais je savais que tout comme moi, il était incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Une pudibonderie d'aristocrate sans doute…

- Laquelle d'entre vous a eu l'idée brillante de laisser Miss Croc-en-Jambe « Je-ne-sais-pas-tenir-sur-pattes » piloter un balai ? Parce que c'est vraiment dingue de confier quelque chose comme ça à Astoria, commenta-t-il en voyant l'attroupement des filles autour de moi, je comprends pourquoi on ne t'a pas pris dans l'équipe de Serdaigle.

- Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me soulage, lança la voix de Père depuis l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Je me figeais sur mon lit alors que mon cercle d'amis se fendait pour que je puisse le voir. Debout, les poings vissés sur les hanches, la mine sévère, Père me regardait depuis l'entrée de l'infirmerie ses yeux brillants de colère…et d'inquiétude ? Il congédia mes amis qui partirent la mine basse en m'adressant des sourires timides. Lorsque nous fûmes enfin seuls, il alla se planter devant la fenêtre et me tourna le dos en gardant le silence un long moment. Je me ratatinais contre mes oreillers en attendant une avalanche de reproches sur mon attitude puérile et dangereuse qui ne vînt pas. Lorsqu'il rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre nous, Père avait une voix lointaine et nostalgique :

- J'ai toujours pensé que cette partie du château offrait la plus belle vue sur le parc.

- Vous êtes là pour me parler du paysage ? Demandai-je avant de me mordre la lèvre en me rendant compte de mon insolence.

- Non bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-il cassant, puis-je savoir à quel moment au juste tu es devenue insolente Astoria ? Serait-ce ta petite prouesse héroïque qui te donne le sentiment de pouvoir me parler sur ce ton ? Il pivota sur lui-même et je sentis une pierre tomber sur mon estomac sous l'effet de son regard sévère.

- Je vous demande pardon Père, bafouillai-je rouge de honte alors qu'il s'approchait.

Il soupira et s'assit près de moi sur le lit. Je remarquais alors qu'il semblait avoir vieilli, le front barré d'un pli soucieux, il me dévisagea avec tristesse et, avec d'infinies précautions, replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille.

- Comment as-tu pu te comporter de manière aussi insensée ? Souffla-t-il en tentant de maîtriser sa colère, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que nous avons pu éprouver ta mère et moi quand nous avons reçu un hibou d'Horace Slughorn nous informant que tu avais défié Octavius Whitehorn ?

- Je suis désolée, marmottai-je en fuyant son regard aigu pour contempler les draps immaculés.

- Par Merlin Astoria ! S'écria-t-il, te rends-tu compte de la chance que tu as eue de t'en sortir vivante ? Octavius Whitehorn n'est pas un homme du genre clément petite sotte !

- Je m'en rends compte…je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, marmonnai-je en réprimant un sanglot.

Il se figea soudain et me contempla surpris. Je gardais obstinément les yeux rivés sur les draps que je lissais nerveusement en imaginant l'inquiétude qui avait dû être la sienne. J'avais de sérieux doutes à propos de celle de Mère, mais je m'abstins d'en faire la remarque…ce n'était pas l'endroit pour évoquer nos relations complexes et passablement exécrables. Un nouveau silence envahi la pièce alors que je faisais un effort pour contenir mes larmes qui refusèrent de refluer. Pleurant silencieusement, je sentis la main de Père me relever le menton pour me regarder avec tristesse.

- Au moins tu n'es pas fière de toi, marmonna-t-il d'une voix sans timbre, c'est déjà ça…Astoria je ne suis pas déçu, reprit-il plus fort, tu ne m'as pas déçu…tu m'as fait peur.

- Vous ? M'étonnai-je d'une toute petite voix, mais vous êtes l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse, vous n'avez peur de rien !

Ma remarque puérile le fit rire et les derniers vestiges de sa colère s'éparpillèrent alors que je continuais à me cacher à demi sous mes draps. Il me dévisagea un instant et un sourire furtif envahi ses lèvres fines alors que ses yeux verts pétillèrent avant de redevenir sérieux. Passant sa main sur mon visage, il m'expliqua d'une voix grave et maîtrisée.

- Tous les hommes connaissent la peur Astoria, à l'exception des fous et de monstres. Je suis un homme comme les autres et comme eux je pense que la plus grande peur qu'un père puisse éprouver, c'est de savoir que son enfant est en danger. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi cette dernière semaine, tu ne peux pas concevoir ce qu'un parent peut ressentir en voyant son enfant couché dans un lit, inconscient. J'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais, c'est pour ça que je suis en colère. Je suis en colère que tu sois lancée si facilement dans la gueule du loup, sans penser à réfléchir aux conséquences, sans alerter un adulte capable de te protéger. Que ce serait-il passé si Octavius avait blessé Matilda, alors qu'elle prenait la fuite avec ton amie ? Comment aurais-tu fait pour mener le combat, protéger ton amie Lucy tout en veillant sur les blessés ? Personne n'aurait jamais su que vous vous trouviez là-bas. Tu te serais retrouvée seule à combattre cet homme. Et Octavius est un adversaire redoutable, bien trop redoutable pour toi en dépit de tes talents de sorcière. Les mangemorts ne sont pas des gens avec lesquels tu peux te permettre de négliger une stratégie de repli. La miséricorde ne fait pas partie de leurs usages, ils n'auront aucun problème à tuer des enfants, beaucoup parmi eux sont incapables de comprendre ce qu'est l'affection ou la compassion. Te rends-tu compte que tu aurais pu mourir ?

Je réalisais soudain à quel point il avait raison. A quel point nous avions été imprudentes en sous-estimant le danger. Nous aurions dû chercher de l'aide auprès des enseignants ou de nos camarades. Mais serions-nous alors arrivées à temps ?

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Astoria ? Dit-il affligé.

- Pour Susie, dis-je d'une voix assurée.

- Tes amies représentent donc tant à tes yeux ? Interrogea-t-il avec tristesse.

- Oui…je sais que Susie n'est pas de Sang-Pur et que par conséquent vous estimez que je ne devrais pas me lier avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de notre condition…mais il y a plus de noblesse dans le cœur de Susan, de Lucy et de Matilda que dans celui de la plupart des aristocrates. Vous nous avez toujours dit à moi et à Daphnée, que la noblesse n'était pas qu'un titre, qu'elle était aussi une question de devoir et d'attitude honorable. Cette attitude, cette ligne de conduite qui est la vôtre, je la retrouve tous les jours dans mes amies. Et Daphnée aussi. Certes Susan n'a ni fortune, ni ancêtres prestigieux, mais elle est dévouée, profondément honnête et très brave. Lucy a plus de fougue qu'un Dragon et si elle était plus forte elle serait une lionne. Matilda appartient à une famille de Sang-Pur dont la devise est « en tout nous serons juste » les Montgomery n'ont plus leur fortune mais ils possèdent toujours leur sagesse légendaire. Chaque jour qui passe me rend Matilda plus précieuse que le précédent. Si ça avait été moi là-bas, mes amies n'auraient pas hésité une seule seconde, elles seraient venues me sauver. Je comprends votre colère et votre peur, mais si c'était à refaire, je le referais, ça m'est bien égal d'être une Traître à mon sang. Il y a ici toute la grandeur que vous m'avez décrite pendant des années.

Père toussa légèrement et baissa ses yeux émus. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter douloureusement en le voyant si bouleversé, lui qui ne montrait que rarement ses émotions. Pendant un long moment nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot, puis, lentement il se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Il n'y a pas de traîtres chez les Greengrass, dit-il avec force en me regardant avec fierté, tu es l'enfant que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. Je suis heureux et fier que tu sois une jeune fille qui affirme ses convictions sans chercher à renier qui tu es et d'où tu viens. Tu es une personne noble Astoria, pas seulement à cause de ton nom et de ton sang, tu es noble de la manière la plus importante qui soit à mes yeux et de cela je suis très fier, mais les choses vont changer. La guerre est ouvertement déclarée maintenant et je ne te laisserai pas prendre des risques inconsidérés. Mais il n'est pas encore temps d'en parler, soupira-t-il en se relevant, tu dois aller te préparer pour l'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore.

- Père ! l'appelai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Qui y'a-t-il ma fille ?

- Qu'allons-nous devenir sans Dumbledore ?

- Je l'ignore, dit-il d'une voix pensive, j'avais un profond respect pour cet homme et j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit mort. Nous tâcherons de faire en sorte de nous débrouiller, du mieux que nous le pouvons.

Il me sourit discrètement avant de se tourner vers la porte. Dès qu'il l'ouvrit Lucy et Susie lui tombèrent dessus alors que Blaise partait dans un fou rire homérique en lançant un « je vous l'avais bien dit ! ». Père esquissa un sourire en les regardant une à une et s'éloigna. Presque aussitôt elles filèrent vers moi et j'eus droit à une nouvelle séance d'embrassades tant elles étaient émues par ce qu'elles avaient entendu. Il fallut que Blaise s'en mêle pour rappeler que j'étais sensée être présente avec tous les élèves aux funérailles de Dumbledore pour qu'elles se décident à me lâcher. Daphnée arriva accompagnée de Matilda, avec la robe noire qu'elle m'avait trouvée pour la soirée de Slughorn. Zabini fut chassé de l'infirmerie à grand-cris par sa petite-amie qui l'envoya chercher Théodore.

Une fois prête, Père vint m'installer dans le fauteuil roulant prévu par Mr Pomfresh pour moi et nous descendîmes tous ensemble sur les rives du lac où une foule d'élèves anciens et actuelles et des membres de la communauté magique s'étaient attroupés pour dire un dernier adieu au directeur. De loin je vis Potter entouré de ses amis et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour lui. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait une relation privilégiée avec le vieil homme et de le voir la mine si sombre incapable de lever les yeux vers l'imposante tombe en marbre blanc me serra le cœur. Ce devait être terrible pour lui, un peu comme s'il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois orphelin. Durant toute la cérémonie je tins fermement les mains de Susie et Matilda entre les miennes, alors que Daphnée et Lucy s'appuyait de temps à autre sur mon épaule. Qu'allait-il nous arriver à présent ? Certes Poudlard avait toujours ses défenses magiques mais aucune défense n'est infaillible. Dumbledore était le seul rempart contre les forces du Mal et même lui n'avait pas pu empêcher Malefoy d'agir. Malefoy…où était-il à présent ce grand garçon terrifié ? Beaucoup murmurait qu'il se trouvait dans la tour d'Astronomie quand Dumbledore avait été tué. Malefoy… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pensai-je alors que l'ampleur de la tragédie faisait sens à présent.

Du coin de l'œil je regardais Blaise qui s'était prostré dans un silence tourmenté. J'étais certaine que lui aussi songeait à Drago. Il avait disparu juste après l'attaque et nul ne savait où il se trouvait. Le professeur Rogue, l'assassin du directeur, l'avait emmené avec le reste des mangemorts qui avaient profané l'école. Etait-il seulement encore en vie ? Je repensais à ses propos dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et prenait douloureusement conscience de leurs significations. Il avait été contraint par le Seigneur des Ténèbres de faire pénétrer des mangemorts dans l'école, sous peine de voir sa famille massacrée. J'eus pitié de lui, comme j'avais pitié de Théodore dont le père avait été enrôlé de force dans les mangemorts. C'était si injuste…si cruel…si révoltant. Le chant du phœnix apaisa ma colère et ma peine et comme mes amies je levai la tête émerveillée vers le magnifique oiseau aux couleurs rougeoyantes alors qu'il s'envolait vers d'autres cieux.

La cérémonie s'acheva et nous partîmes avec l'autorisation de Père nous promener au bord du lac tandis qu'il discutait avec Daphnée, Theophilius Blaise et Horace Slughorn. Nous avançâmes silencieuses, aucune d'entre nous n'avait le cœur à parler après cette tragédie. Matilda poussa doucement mon fauteuil. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que Lucy brisa le silence d'une petite voix effrayée :

- Que va-t-il nous arriver maintenant ? Qu'allons-nous devenir ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Susie en contemplant les lourds nuages d'orage qui s'amoncelaient, je crois que ça veut dire que la guerre est déclarée.

- Tu as tort, la contredit Blaise en nous rejoignant pour prendre Matilda dans ses bras, il n'y aura pas de guerre, pas cette fois, pas sans Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Matilda d'une voix enrouée par les larmes.

- Que je ne suis pas certain qu'un…perchoir suffise à vous mettre hors d'atteintes mes aiglons, dit Blaise en s'arrêtant à notre hauteur les yeux braqués sur le lac.

Puis, lentement il s'éloigna en serrant fermement Matilda dans ses bras, de crainte sans doute qu'on ne la lui enlève. Zabini avait peur, peur de ce qui allait nous arriver, comme si le pire nous attendait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Que nous ne sommes pas assez forts pour combattre ? Interrogea Susie effrayée par cette possibilité, mais il y a Harry, il y a les aurors, on n'est pas sans défenses… on va se battre n'est-ce pas ?

- Non Susie, dis-je en contemplant la tombe du directeur, je crois que Blaise a raison, sa boutade… ça veut dire que maintenant nous sommes à leur merci.

Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle prit en tremblant en réalisant ce que je venais de dire. Lucy étouffa un hoquet de frayeur alors que de nouvelles larmes menaçaient de couler de ses grands yeux noisette. Nous nous serrâmes les unes contre les autres en retenant notre souffle, par crainte que ce moment de relative quiétude ne vole en éclat trop tôt. Oui, désormais nous allions connaître la peur, tous sans exception.


	21. La décision de Père

Je regardais Tomin dormir à poing fermés appuyée contre le montant de la porte de sa chambre. A trois ans, mon petit frère ignorait tous des mangemorts, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de la peur. Ses épaisses boucles noires retombaient mollement sur son visage pâle et je le vis esquisser un sourire dans son sommeil qui m'attendrit. Lui ne rêvait que de navires et de dragons, de quêtes héroïques alimentés par les récits sur les découvertes magiques qu'avaient nos ancêtres au fil du temps. Comme Amphyas Greengrass il voulait traverser les sept mers de la magie comme Prysus il rêvait de livrer combat contre les dragons. Tomin voulait être aussi rusé que Tomnius et Pélius, il était trop petit encore pour songer à autre chose. Je refermai doucement la porte pour ne pas le réveiller et me dirigeais vers le bureau de Père où moi et Daphnée étions attendues.

Je m'étais bien remise de mes blessures depuis le début de l'été et il ne me restait rien de cette terrible nuit, il y avait déjà un mois de cela, hormis une fine cicatrice blanche enfouie dans mon épaisse chevelure brune au sommet du crâne. Prenant mon temps pour rejoindre le « conseil de famille », je tentais de rassembler mes arguments en vue de la discussion que j'aurai avec Père au sujet de la rentrée. Il avait eu raison quand il m'avait dit que les choses allaient changer. Rufus Scrimgeour, le ministre de la magie, avait été assassiné et les mangemorts avaient pris le contrôle du Ministère de la magie en l'espace de quelques jours. Mais ce n'était pas le pire…le pire c'était que Severus Rogue était à présent le Directeur de Poudlard. Toute l'obscurité qui ne faisait que menacer depuis quelques années s'était soudainement abattue sur toute la communauté magique. Comme une chape de plomb. La Gazette publiait les nouveaux décrets décidés par Thicknesse, le nouveau ministre, notamment l'ordre de recensement de tous les Nés-Moldus et des Sangs-Mêlés. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'une page entière du journal ne soit consacrée à Harry Potter. Mais il n'était plus question de l'appeler l'Elu ou le Survivant, non, dorénavant il était l'Indésirable numéro 1 et était activement recherché par le Ministère.

Je soupirais devant la porte du bureau de Père en me demandant comment nous allions bien pouvoir faire pour continuer à vivre dans une telle situation. Pourrions-nous continuer indéfiniment à suivre nos idées ? A défendre notre indépendance et nos valeurs ? La conception que les Greengrass se faisaient de la noblesse était totalement incompatible avec les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je frissonnais en pensant qu'il nous faudrait peut-être nous soumettre, même si pour l'instant Père n'avait pas été « sollicité » dans les rangs des mangemorts. Frappant contre l'imposante porte en acajou, j'entendis sa voix m'autoriser à entrer. Je me faufilais dans la vaste pièce et rencontrais ma mère assise sur le sofa en face de la cheminée, le visage éteint. Daphnée s'était tournée vers moi alors qu'elle était debout en face du bureau de Père. Elle me lança un regard désespéré qui me fit comprendre que la partie risquait d'être difficile. Depuis le début des vacances, Père n'avait pas caché son intention de nous garder à la maison plutôt que de nous renvoyer au collège. Pour ma part, je ne me voyais pas côtoyer Mère toute l'année, certes nous feignions de nous ignorer la majeure partie du temps, mais ce temps était limité aux vacances. Il me paraissait inconcevable de garder cette posture en permanence, surtout sans le soutien de Matilda, Lucy et Susie. Je ne voulais pas les quitter, pas après ce qui était arrivé. Pas plus que je ne voulais renoncer à l'amitié de Blaise et de Théodore. J'avais trouvé une deuxième famille à Poudlard en quelque sorte, que Père puisse me la retirer me paraissait cruelle et si profondément injuste. Daphnée me tendit la main en me souriant. Je lui adressais un sourire timide en m'approchant d'une démarche hésitante, alors que Père nous tournait le dos, plongé dans la contemplation silencieuse du parc.

- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là toutes les deux, dit-il en se retournant vers nous pour s'installer dans son fauteuil avant de nous inviter à en faire de même, j'ai pris ma décision concernant votre scolarité à Poudlard à la rentrée.

- Et quelle est telle Père ? Demanda Daphnée d'une toute petite voix en triturant le pli de sa robe.

- Vous retournerez au collège à la rentrée, laissa-t-il tomber pour ma plus grande surprise, croyez-bien que cela ne me réjouis pas et que votre mère et moi préférerions vous garder ici à l'abri, mais…je crains qu'en agissant de la sorte, nous finissions par attirer un peu trop l'attention.

- Pourquoi prendre une telle décision puisqu'elle semble tant vous coûter ? Questionnai-je sincèrement incrédule.

- Parce que nous sommes des aristocrates Astoria, répondit-il. Si vous ne retournez pas à Poudlard, les mangemorts en concluront que nous sommes favorables à l'Ordre du Phénix et à Harry Potter. Dès lors, nous deviendrons des cibles, vous en particulier mes enfants. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Je comprends, murmurai-je, mais…étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé avant les vacances, comment devrons-nous nous comporter ?

- Vous devrez vous faire discrètes, répondit Père, surtout, pas d'actions héroïques –il me lança un regard insistant qui eût pour effet de me faire rentrer la tête dans les épaules- pas de prises de positions. Daphnée je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ta petite sœur, vous devez vous entraider et vous soutenir si vous voulez traverser l'épreuve qui vous attend. Et elle sera de taille, soupira-t-il en nous tendant le dernier numéro de la Gazette.

Surprise j'approchais ma chaise de Daphnée qui s'était emparée incrédule du dernier numéro du journal. En titre, Rita Skeeter faisait la promotion de sa « biographie » d'Albus Dumbledore au titre racoleur mais ce n'était pas cela que Père voulait qu'on lise. En suivant ses indications nous découvrîmes un article d'un journaliste qui avait apparemment eu un entretien avec Severus Rogue. Etonnant quand on savait que Rogue n'était pas franchement du genre à aimer la publicité. Surprises, nous échangeâmes un regard avant de nous plonger dans la lecture.

_LE NOUVEAU DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD OPTE POUR LA SECURITE DES ELEVES par Ambrosius Decker._

_Hier matin, j'ai eu le privilège d'obtenir un entretien avec Severus Rogue le nouveau directeur du collège Poudlard qui a été récemment nommé par Pius Thicknesse notre Ministre de la Magie (interview complète en page 6). Rogue connaît parfaitement les arcanes de l'école pour y enseigner depuis seize ans et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il a tenu à rassurer les parents d'élèves. _

_« Nous savons qu'en ces temps troublés, bon nombre de familles se demandent si elles doivent envoyer ou renvoyer leurs enfants au collège. Ces questions sont tout à fait naturelles, qui voudrait voir son enfant fréquenter des Nés-Moldus ? Comment accepter que l'éducation noble de certains de nos élèves qui appartiennent aux familles de Sang-Pur parmi les plus prestigieuses du Royaume-Uni soit bafouée et piétinée par des enfants qui ont dérobé leurs connaissances à des sorciers ? Je tiens à rassurer tous les parents qui liront cet article. Aucun Sang-Pur ne sera méprisé dans ses croyances au sein de notre école. La Magie est puissance et pour qu'elle le demeure, son étude doit être placée entre les mains de personne de confiance. Il est donc tout naturel pour nous l'équipe pédagogique, de différencier notre enseignement en fonction du public et de permettre aux enfants de Sang-Pur d'aborder des notions auxquelles leur supériorité leur donne accès. »_

_En ce qui concerne la Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-Moldus mise en place récemment par le Ministère et présider par Dolorès Ombrage, une de ses anciennes collègues, le professeur Rogue a déclaré qu'il s'agissait là d'un acte de « bon sens » tout à fait légitime selon lui. « Il faut contrôler l'augmentation de la population des Nés-Moldus, bien évidemment qu'il le faut ! Nous devons savoir précisément qui possède de telles origines pour pouvoir l'orienter en conséquence. Les Nés-Moldus arrivent la plupart du temps pour leur première année à Poudlard sans rien connaître de notre monde et de ses coutumes ! Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point c'est grave ? Il y a un fossé culturel entre les Né-Moldus et les Sangs-Purs, qui est difficilement concevable mais que j'ai eu tout le temps d'observer quand j'étais enseignant. Il n'est pas imaginable pour moi que les choses puissent continuer ainsi. Je suis vraiment heureux que Mr Thicknesse fasse un geste pour l'éducation avec la création de cette Commission et qu'elle soit présidée par Dolorès est vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Elle était déjà une excellente enseignante à Poudlard, je suis certain qu'elle aura à cœur d'accomplir sa mission avec sérieux ». _

_En ce qui concerne la sécurité de l'école, le professeur Rogue nous a également rassurés. Des agents du Ministère seront présents à Poudlard en cas d'attaques et des Détraqueurs devraient également être chargés de veiller à la sécurité des élèves « il est hors de question de voir les enfants courir le moindre risque » a affirmé le directeur qui a fait redoubler les protections magiques autour du château et du parc. De plus, les élèves auront cette année non pas un mais deux nouveaux professeurs chargés de leurs enseigner l'art de la magie noire « Alecto et Amycus Carrow sont deux personnes remarquables que je connais depuis très longtemps. Ils ont une pédagogie particulière et très dynamique qui devrait séduire les élèves. De plus se sont deux combattants aguerris, les enfants ne risquent absolument rien auprès d'eux » a tenu à préciser le professeur Rogue. _

_Vous voyez donc chers lecteurs, que toutes les prédispositions ont été prises pour les enfants puissent étudier en toute sécurité, loin des Sangs-de-Bourbes…_

Je levais les yeux suffoquée par ma lecture. Je pouvais sentir la bile me remonter dans la gorge en imaginant Rogue confortablement installer dans le bureau du Directeur en train de raconter toutes ces horreurs au journaliste. Daphnée cligna plusieurs fois des yeux après avoir terminé sa lecture, comme si elle avait du mal à croire que de tels mot eussent pu être écrit noirs sur blanc dans la Gazette.

- C'est…c'est… ma voix s'étouffa alors qu'aucun mot ne pouvait décrire l'ampleur de l'écœurement que je pouvais ressentir.

- Je t'avais dit que les choses allaient changer Astoria, me répliqua Père.

- Père je ne veux pas, marmotta Daphnée, je ne veux pas y retourner, être au-milieu des mangemorts et des Détraqueurs, non…non je ne veux pas.

- J'ai bien peur que tu n'es pas vraiment le choix. Si vous n'étiez pas en mesure de tenir votre rang et si nous n'étions pas de Sang-Pur, je n'hésiterai sans doute pas autant mais là il ne s'agit pas uniquement de vous. Tomin n'a que trois ans et si vous vous rebellez contre les mangemorts, ils se vengeront sur lui. Comment pourra-t-il faire alors pour se défendre Daphnée ? L'interrogea Père avec douceur.

- Nous pourrions partir en France, intervînt ma mère que j'avais totalement oublié.

Je me tournais vers elle et la regardais surprise. Elle avait quitté le sofa et s'approchait du bureau de Père avec a démarche gracieuse dont Daphnée avait hérité. Elle me regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur les larges bais vitrés dans le dos de Père. Depuis le jour où elle m'avait reniée, Mère ne m'avait plus adressée la parole, furieuse que j'ai tenté de lui soutirer des informations sur son amour de jeunesse, Lysander Whitehorn, le père de Susie. Bizarrement j'aurai dû me sentir triste ou furieuse de la savoir si près de moi et pourtant si lointaine. Mais nos relations chaotiques ne dataient pas de quelques mois. Mère avait toujours eu une préférence pour Daphnée, à ses yeux, je n'étais que le portrait de Père, ce qui était loin d'être une qualité, dans la mesure où ils ne s'appréciaient pas du tout. Lentement elle vînt se poster devant la fenêtre sans lui adresser le moindre regard et contempla le parc.

- Je pourrai partir en France avec les enfants, répéta-t-elle d'une voix atone, et vous nous rejoindriez une fois que vous auriez régler vos affaires.

- Vous irez là où je vous dirai d'aller et ferez ce que je vous dirai de faire, répliqua Père glacial les yeux réduits à deux fentes qui brillaient de colère, nous avons déjà parlé de ce projet insensé Denevra et vous savez très bien ce que j'en pense. Un Greengrass ne prend pas la fuite, déclara-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique, il suit son chemin en gardant son cap, même dans les Ténèbres.

- Vous préférez mettre vos filles adorées entre les mains des Carrow et cela pour une question d'honneur ? S'étonna-t-elle ironique, je n'aurai jamais cru ça de vous Hector.

- Il y a des tas de choses que vous n'arriviez pas à croire à mon sujet, cela ne nous change donc pas beaucoup, riposta Père sur un ton cassant.

- J'essaye de trouver des solutions Hector, je veux simplement…vous aider.

- C'est un peu tard pour ça, déclara Père alors que Daphnée et moi contemplions nos pieds mal à l'aise d'être de nouveau les témoins de leur dispute, de plus je trouve cela très étonnant de vous voir soudainement réaliser que les mangemorts sont dangereux quand vous avez passé des années à tenter de convaincre nos filles de l'intérêt de fréquenter leurs enfants. Votre frère aurait donc fini par vous faire peur Denevra ? A moins que ce ne soit sa grande amie Bellatrix Lestrange ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de maîtriser sa hargne.

- Je me soucie simplement de les savoir en sécurité, répondit-elle laconique.

- C'est très aimable à vous de vous rappeler que vous êtes leur mère, lâcha Père avec une froideur polaire, leur mère à tous les trois.

- Je ne l'avais pas oublié, répondit-elle d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

- A la bonne heure, maintenant veuillez vous retirer, je ne suis pas disposé à vous tolérer aussi près de moi.

- Comme vous vous voudrez Hector, dit-elle en inclinant la tête avant de partir.

Mère ne parut pas le moins du monde vexée et quitta la pièce totalement indifférente. Daphnée réprima une exclamation choquée en la voyant se détourner de nous, enfin d'elle surtout, aussi rapidement. Elle ne semblait plus s'intéresser à rien et je devais bien admettre que j'en étais surprise. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer durant cette dernière année pour qu'elle renonce ainsi à monopoliser ma sœur ? Je l'ignorais et le moment était très mal choisi pour interroger mon père, si tant est qu'il me l'eût permis…

- Père, reprit Daphnée après un long silence embarrassant, qui sont les Carrow ?

- C'est une excellente question mon enfant, répondit-il en la regardant tristement, Amycus et Alecto sont frères et sœurs, des jumeaux, précisa-t-il le regard vague, ils étaient plus âgés que moi et devaient être en cinquième année quand j'entrais pour la première fois à Poudlard. Ce que vous devez savoir mes filles, c'est qu'ils ont l'un comme l'autre, un profond mépris pour la vie humaine et pour ce que nous considérons appartenir à l'ordre moral. Les Carrow ne sont pas une famille de « Sang-Pur » dans le sens dans lequel nous l'entendons, mais ils ont bien l'ambition de le devenir. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, je peux donc vous parler librement de ces gens et j'espère vous convaincre de rester en permanence sur vos gardes, une fois que vous serez confrontés à eux, surtout toi Daphnée- dit-il en lui lançant un regard entendu- tâche de rester le plus éloignée possible d'Amycus Carrow.

La tension dans sa voix était telle que je frissonnais. Etait-il possible qu'ils fussent si horribles ? Père n'était pas du genre à colporter les rumeurs et ils avaient en horreur les racontars. Je regardais Daphnée qui demeurait interdite face à cette mise en garde. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Daphnée ne risquait pas grand-chose en étant de Sang-Pur et élève de Serpentard de surcroît. A moins qu'il y ait dans le passé de nos nouveaux professeurs des horreurs que nous ne pouvions imaginer ? Père nous regarda intensément l'une et l'autre avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage. Un geste peu commun chez lui. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix avait quelque chose de terrifiant, elle me paraissait désincarnée :

- Amycus Carrow et sa sœur sont des mangemorts depuis leur sortie de Poudlard. Ils ont une prédilection pour la torture et je ne vous parle pas du sortilège Doloris, non, dit-il d'une voix étouffée, je vous parle de choses bien plus triviales, plus…bestiales.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là Père ? Qui sont ces gens ? Demandai-je horrifiée, ne pouvant m'empêcher de songer à ce qui pouvait être plus terrible qu'un sortilège de torture.

- Des monstres, Astoria, ce sont des monstres. Rien ne les divertit davantage que la vue du sang en train de couler, durant la première guerre, ils accompagnaient souvent les loups garous juste pour pouvoir assister à la traque des individus désigner par le Lord. Parmi tout ce que l'on raconte sur eux, beaucoup de choses me semblent exagérées mais il est certain qu'ils ont un goût particulier pour la souffrance et les différentes manières de l'infliger, en particulier…aux jeunes filles. Ce sont les cibles privilégiées d'Amycus, sa sœur à des préférences trop révoltantes pour être évoquées devant deux jeunes filles, expliqua-t-il avec un dégoût manifeste.

- Et vous voulez que j'aille étudier auprès d'un homme comme celui-là ? Lança Daphnée d'une voix suraigüe.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

- Tu ne seras pas seule Daphnée, intervins-je en me tournant vers elle, il y aura Blaise et Théodore. Il y aura moi, Lucy, Susie et Matilda.

- De plus, ajouta mon père en se relevant, vous êtes des Sangs-Purs appartenant à une famille des plus respectées. Amycus et Alecto m'ont toujours craints, ils…savent que je ne suis pas un homme indulgent…néanmoins, je vous recommande fortement de ne pas vous faire remarquer, vous êtes des sorcières très douées, l'une comme l'autre, mais trop jeunes encore…trop inexpérimentées. Si quelque chose devait vous arriver vous devrez m'informer immédiatement.

- Et comment ? S'écria Daphnée à deux doigts de la crise de panique, comment voulez-vous que nous fassions cela ? Si nous tombons dans les griffes des Carrow, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils nous empêchent d'avoir le moindre contact avec le monde extérieur. Qui plus est, vu le contexte actuel, tous nos courriers seront surveillés ! S'alarma ma sœur dans un éclair de lucidité qui me surprit par sa véracité.

Père se dirigea vers l'armoire en verre à droite du bureau dans laquelle il conservait les objets de nos ancêtres et ses ouvrages les plus précieux. Il l'ouvrit avec délicatesse alors que ma sœur me lançait des regards désespérés, persuadée qu'elle était qu'il ignorait sa détresse, pourtant justifiée. J'haussais les épaules en signe d'impuissance, ne comprenant pas en quoi les reliques des Greengrass pourraient nous être utiles. Père revint vers nous et posa un vieux coffret en bois sur son bureau. Curieuses nous nous levâmes alors qu'il l'ouvrait et le tournait vers nous. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise en voyant deux émeraudes minuscules serties sur une chaîne finement sculptée de lys et de trèfles d'une beauté sans pareille. Daphnée laissa échapper une exclamation admirative alors que j'adressais à Père un regard interrogateur.

- Voici les Pendentifs Ensorcelées de vos aïeules, Arianna et Beathag Greengrass. Elles étaient les épouses de Tomnius et Pélius vos plus célèbres ancêtres mes filles, expliqua-t-il.

- Et comment vont-ils nous aider ? Demandai-je perplexe, alors que ma sœur continuait de s'extasier devant les bijoux.

- Comme je l'ai dit Astoria, ces pendentifs sont Ensorcelés. Arianna et Beathag ont vécu à l'époque de la révolte des Gobelins. La légende veut que Beathag fût l'épouse heureuse et comblée de Tomnius, sa sœur en revanche ne connut pas la même fortune. Mariée à Pélius qui la méprisait, Arianna se retrouva seule et désemparée à une époque particulièrement difficile. Bien que malheureuse, elle demeura fidèle à son époux et sombra dans une profonde mélancolie car Pélius, non content de l'humilier, lui avait aussi défendu de parler à sa sœur. Arianna obéit, mais sa sœur lui manquait affreusement. Cette situation dura jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elle eût l'idée d'ensorceler l'un de ses colliers pour pouvoir communiquer avec Beathag. Elle prit l'imposant collier d'émeraudes que lui avait offert Pélius pour son mariage et le brisa. J'ignore quel sortilège elle a utilisé, si du moins il s'agit bien d'un sortilège, mais quoiqu'il en soit, Beathag reçut un soir de la part d'un serviteur fidèle à sa sœur, le curieux présent. A peine l'avait-elle mis autour de son cou qu'elle eût la sensation que sa sœur était là, à ses côtés. Elle saisit la pierre et l'histoire veut qu'elle eût pu voir la silhouette d'Arianna apparaître dans sa chambre.

- A la fois beau et utile, l'objet parfait ! S'exclama Daphnée qui semblait avoir totalement oublié ses inquiétudes.

- Comment finit l'histoire ? Dis-je en regardant les colliers ignorant complètement la mine enjouée de ma sœur.

- Elle est assez triste, reprit Père, quand Pélius découvrit ce que sa femme avait fait, il l'enferma dans une tour ensorcelée qui n'avait pour seule ouverture qu'une fenêtre sur la mer. Il la priva de sa baguette et ensorcela le plafond de telle sorte qu'il devînt une prison de verre dans laquelle il enferma le collier. Arianna n'eût d'autre choix que de se soumettre, elle pourrait contempler son œuvre mais ne pourrait jamais plus l'utiliser. Beathag ignorait tout de ce châtiment, elle tenta plusieurs fois de contacter sa sœur mais sans succès, et puis, lassée ans doute, elle abandonna. On prétend qu'Arianna resta enfermée deux ans dans sa tour, avant que Pélius ne lui pardonne. Mais quand celui-ci vînt la libérer, il était trop tard. Trop faible, malade, Arianna était déjà en train de mourir quand son mari la découvrit. Dans un élan de pitié il ôta le sortilège qui enfermait le collier et le tendit à sa femme. Beathag reçut une dernière visite de sa sœur et assista impuissante à son décès. Mais Arianna mourut heureuse car elle put dire adieu à la seule personne qu'elle avait aimée. Beathag récupéra le collier de sa sœur et eût comme dernière volonté qu'ils soient donnés aux deux premières sœurs parmi sa descendance. Or, par une curieuse ironie du sort, il se trouve que durant les siècles qui ont suivi, aucun Greengrass ne donna naissance à deux filles. Vous serez les premières à les porter depuis cette époque.

- C'est…vous…vous êtes sérieux ? Bégaya Daphnée qui n'en revenait pas.

- Bien sûr, affirma Père, d'une part je ne suis pas sûr que Tomin en aura une grande utilité, à moins qu'il ait lui aussi deux filles. D'autre part, Beathag s'est inspirée de l'enchantement de sa sœur pour créer ceci- il releva alors sa manche et je découvris un bracelet fin et élégant sur son poignet gauche qui avait le même éclat que les chaînes argentés des deux pendentifs- il vous suffira de penser très fort à moi pour que je sache immédiatement si vous êtes en danger.

- Malin, commentai-je.

- Les Serdaigles n'ont pas le monopole de l'intellect ma petite fille, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire rusé typiquement Serpentardien.

- Et comment ils fonctionnent ente eux ces pendentifs ? Demanda Daphnée.

- Il vous suffira de dire à voix haute le prénom de votre sœur pour qu'elle vous entende, dit Père avec douceur en se saisissant d'un bijou.

Je lui souris alors qu'il passait le pendentif de Beathag au cou de Daphnée. Ma sœur rayonnait littéralement, à croire qu'un simple bijou pouvait lui faire oublier la somme colossale de problèmes qui nous attendaient. Comment pourrions-nous nous en sortir à Poudlard avec des mangemorts aussi terrifiants que ceux que venaient de nous décrire Père ? Mais Daphnée était une créature étonnante, capable d'enfouir tout ce qui pouvait la contrarier sous une futilité parfaitement maîtrisée. Je ris silencieusement de voir que j'en m'étonnais encore, à bientôt quinze ans. Une fois son émeraude autour du cou, ma sœur fila à toute vitesse dans un ballet élégant de dentelle rose, pour changer de tenue, histoire d'assortir sa garde-robe à son nouveau bijou. Je la regardais en ne sachant pas si je devais être émerveillée ou effrayée par son attitude désinvolte. Ni l'un, ni l'autre sans doute, Daphnée enfouissait ses propres terreurs sous ses babioles pour mieux les contrôler et en ce sens-là elle était plutôt admirable. Après tout, elle était « une princesse ».

- Astoria ? M'appela mon père qui me sortit de mes pensées en me montrant le pendentif d'Arianna.

Je lui souris et me tournais en relevant mes longs cheveux noirs. Avec des gestes précis et délicats il passa l'émeraude autour de mon cou et je sentis comme une chape de plomb me vriller la poitrine. Arianna Greengrass…bizarrement durant le récit de Père je nous imaginais moi et Daphnée en lieu et place des deux sœurs originelles. Et curieusement, je m'identifiais totalement à Arianna. Aurais-je moi aussi un mariage malheureux ? J'espérais sincèrement que non et je savais que Père ne le permettrait pas. Ne souffrait-il pas lui-même de son mariage désastreux ? Quel que soit l'homme que j'épouserai, j'étais certaine que ce serait un homme bon avec moi, j'avais une confiance totale en Père.

- Astoria, reprit la voix de Père dans mon dos avec hésitation, il faut que je te parle de…de ton avenir.

- Oui, marmottai-je alors que ses mains se posaient sur mes épaules et que mon cœur ratait un battement.

- Il…il faut que tu saches que, il toussota légèrement pour s'éclaircir la gorge, je ne compte pas te trouver un fiancé tout de suite ma fille.

Sans un mot, je me tournais vers lui et le regardais avidement, suspendue à ses lèvres le sang ayant quitté mon visage. J'étais à peu près certaine que mon cœur ne battait plus, tant je redoutais cet instant depuis le jour où Daphnée avait été fiancée. Père me regarda les sourcils froncés et soupira.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment opportun de te promettre à un jeune homme. Bien sûr j'ai reçu des propositions intéressantes, mais la guerre, les mangemorts et la menace qui pèse sur toute la communauté magique font que je ne veux pas te donner à n'importe qui. J'ai choisi très soigneusement Theophilius Flint pour ta sœur, et je mets autant de soins que possible à te trouver un jeune homme à ta mesure. Il est hors de question que tu épouses un Mangemort. Donc, pour l'instant, tu peux considérer que tu bénéficies…d'un sursis, dit-il avec difficulté.

- Très bien…d'accord, dis-je d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir pour toi qui et encore si jeune, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le candidat idéal pour te seconder dans ta vie de femme et je me refuse à te choisir un jeune homme par dépit, qui ne serait pas digne de ta formidable intelligence et de toutes tes autres qualités. Daphnée pourra compter sur le soutien indéfectible de Theophilius, sur sa patience, sa sagesse qui exerce déjà une formidable influence sur elle, mais toi…tu es plus complexe et c'est ce qui te rend si intéressante.

Il me congédia et je repartis dans ma chambre dans un état second. Il avait reçu des « propositions intéressantes », mais de qui ? Père ne m'en dit rien, sans parce qu'il les avait déjà écarté. Secrètement, j'espérais me marier avec un garçon comme Blaise ou Théodore. Oui Théodore serait parfait pour moi, nous étions déjà amis se serait l'idéal. Je montais les escaliers avec peine, tant mes jambes me semblaient lourdes. Mon cœur avait décidé de rattraper le temps perdu en suivant à présent, un rythme effréné qui rendit mes côtes douloureuses. Mais j'avais encore un an. Un an. Père n'était pas décidé, il ne voulait pas me marier avec n'importe qui. Pas maintenant, alors que je devais affronter probablement la pire année de ma scolarité. Je repris mon souffle en haut des marches la main sur la poignée de ma chambre. J'avais un sursis, j'avais un an encore pour être insouciante et enjouée. Un an…c'est si peu et tellement à la fois. Un an…je m'accrochais à cette idée comme un naufragé à un morceau bois flottant au milieu des flots déchaînés. Le collier d'Arianna me brûla intensément, comme si mon aïeule du fond des âges tentait de me mettre en garde contre un évènement malheureux contre lequel je n'avais aucun pouvoir. Portant la main à mon cou, j'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre et eût un choc en voyant Mère assise à ma coiffeuse.

- Alors, dit-elle sur un ton calme et froid, ton père t'a-t-il informé de sa décision ?

- Nous retournons à Poudlard… avec quelques précautions.

Elle rangeait machinalement mes brosses et les bijoux qui traînaient en désordre sur la petite table blanche. Je m'assis sur le lit et la regardais faire médusée. Je n'arrivais même plus à me souvenir la dernière fois où elle était venue ici. Sa présence dans la pièce était irréelle, presque incongrue tant nos relations s'étaient détériorées. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, pas le moindre frémissement de joie ou de colère. Je me surpris à penser qu'au même âge, Daphnée lui serait sans doute identique en tout point. A la différence de cette froideur et de cette distance que Mère instaurait avec le monde. Elle se regarda dans le miroir puis se rendant que je l'observais, elle planta ses yeux bleus, dans mon reflet et poursuivit en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire ironique.

- Et pour le reste ?

- Je ne serais pas immédiatement fiancée si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, dis-je d'une voix mesurée en la voyant tendre le bras vers une photo de mes amis du collège.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine, ton _papa_ veut que tout soit parfait pour toi.

Elle étudia un long moment la photo où nous riions tous à gorge déployée pendant que Blaise et Matilda tournoyaient dans la cour du château. Mère afficha un sourire tendre en nous voyant tous ainsi.

- Ton ami Blaise et cette jeune fille ont l'air vraiment heureux ensemble, commenta-t-elle en ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de leurs sourires éclatant, tu as conscience que pour toi ce ne sera pas le cas ?

- Parce que j'aurai un mariage arrangé ? Murmurai-je du bout des lèvres en la regardant reposer le cadre avec délicatesse.

- Non Astoria, parce que tu es trop clairvoyante pour ton âge.

- Vous auriez préféré que je sois une idiote ? Répliquai-je un peu trop vivement à mon goût.

- Astoria ! Rit elle doucement amusée par ma répartie, ce que tu peux être insolente. Ton père a toujours tout fait pour que tu sois celle qui s'opposerait à moi, en permanence. Je suis ravie de voir à quel point ses efforts ont porté leurs fruits, chuchota-t-elle en me regardant depuis le miroir, se sera plus dure avec toi qu'avec Daphnée, je l'ai toujours su. Quand tu avais quatre ans, tu voulais déjà avoir ta propre vie –elle sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir alors qu'un profond malaise s'insinuait en moi à mesure que je me demandais où elle voulait en venir- tu n'auras jamais une vie à toi, tu ne seras jamais libre. Daphnée est une ravissante idiote et c'est une chance pour elle. Mais toi…toi ce n'est pas le cas.

Je me sentais révoltée par le détachement avec lequel elle évoquait ma sœur en des termes si peu élogieux, elle qui avait toujours tout fait pour qu'elle soit fière. Comment pouvait-on être aussi froide ? Aussi distante ? Qu'avions-nous bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle nous méprise à ce point, nous, ses enfants ? Suffoquant de colère je tentais de maîtriser ma colère en lui répondant sur un ton acerbe :

- N'avez-vous donc pas un minimum d'affection pour vos enfants ? La questionnai-je effarée, êtes-vous à ce point insensible ? Comment pouvez-vous parler de Daphnée en ces termes ? Comment pouvez-vous me renier ? Nous avons toujours tout fait pour vous satisfaire, pour que vous soyez fière. Je reconnais que c'était une erreur de ma part d'évoquer Lysander Whitehorn de cette manière auprès de vous et m'excuse de vous avoir blessée, mais le châtiment que vous m'avez imposé est tout aussi injuste et tout aussi cruel. Daphnée s'est toujours soumise à votre autorité, elle vous a toujours porté une profonde affection et vous la considérer comme étant « une ravissante idiote » ? Qu'avons-nous bien pu vous faire, Père, Tomin, Daphnée et moi pour que vous nous méprisiez à ce point ?

- Vous n'êtes pas la famille que je voulais, répondit-elle nullement émue.

- Lysander Whitehorn est mort il y a quinze ans ! M'exclamai-je furieuse contre elle.

- Et ton amie au Sang-de-Bourbe lui ressemble de plus en plus, chuchota-t-elle en regardant Susie sur la photo qui riait aux éclats.

- Ne parlez pas d'elle en ces termes, vous ne la connaissez pas ! Répliquai-je les dents serrées

- Si elle est intelligente, elle ne reviendra pas à l'école, poursuivit Mère en ignorant ma remarque. Espérons qu'elle n'est pas héritée du courage de son père, déclara-t-elle avec tristesse, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle survive à une nouvelle confrontation avec Octavius, ni toi d'ailleurs. Ta battre avec Octavius Whitehorn, oh vraiment Astoria ! Rit-elle à nouveau, je suppose que ça ne devrait pas me surprendre, après tout, tu as toujours refusé tous les principes sur le sang que j'ai tenté de t'enseigner. Mais de là à partir dans une croisade contre ce fou…vraiment je ne t'aurai pas cru aussi loyale envers cet être inférieur qu'est…Susan.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous me détestez ?

- « te détester » ? Reprit-elle en pivotant sur le tabouret blanc pour me faire face surprise, je ne te déteste pas Astoria. Je te plains, je te plains sincèrement ma fille, parce que contrairement à ta sœur toi tu sais déjà ce qui t'attends. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas sentie soulagée quand ton père t'as annoncé que tu ne serais pas fiancée cette année, se serait me mentir Astoria. Ne me dis pas que tu trouves cette année de sursis comme un présent, un cadeau à la fois impressionnant et vain. Je sais que tu t'es répété qu'il te restait une année de liberté en montant les marches, avant que la porte de la cage dorée ne se referme sur toi. Ton drame Astoria, c'est que tu sais parfaitement où tu vas et je te plains pour ça.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Murmurai-je estomaquée par la véracité de ses propos.

Mère s'approcha de moi et me regarda un instant, pour ma plus grande surprise, elle caressa de sa main glacée ma joue en étudiant le moindre de mes traits, comme pour en estimer la valeur. A moins qu'elle y cherchait autre chose…son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, il m'était donc particulièrement difficile de comprendre la portée de son geste qui me faisait frissonner. Elle se pencha vers moi jusqu'à coller pratiquement son visage contre le mien :

- Parce que tu es ma fille, répondit-elle d'une voix atone, que tu le veuilles ou non il y a un peu de moi en toi. Avec le temps Astoria, tu finiras par t'en rendre compte et quand tu t'en apercevras, tu sauras que tu me ressembles plus que tu ne le crois et plus que je ne veux l'admettre.

- Je ne serais jamais comme vous, ripostai-je d'une voix contenue.

- C'est ce que tu crois…elle se releva et me tendit une enveloppe que je saisis étonnée. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de son pas lent et assurée et s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, ton amie Susie t'as écrit. Je te souhaite bonne chance et bon courage pour cette année à Poudlard. J'espère que la babiole que tu portes autour du cou ne te sera pas utile.

Je restais un long moment sans faire le moindre mouvement, trop bouleversée pour songer à autre chose qu'à Mère. Disait-elle la vérité ? Ou bien cherchait-elle seulement à me blesser ? Comment savoir ? Elle était si distante avec moi. Elle qui avait toujours prétendu que j'étais le portrait de Père, m'affirmait aujourd'hui que je lui ressemblais. Non ! C'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas être comme elle. Je ne serais jamais aussi froide avec mes enfants, si du moins j'en avais un jour. Je ne pourrai jamais renier mon fils ou ma fille.

Caressant doucement la lettre de Susie, je finis par déchirer l'enveloppe l'esprit encore embrumé par les déclarations de Mère. La lettre était assez longue et cela m'étonna. Susie n'était pas vraiment du genre à écrire des romans, quand elle écrivait, elle allait directement au fait sans tourner par quatre chemins. D'ordinaire elle préférait les missives aux longues lettres. Surprise je commençais ma lecture.

_Tory,_

_Tu es la dernière personne à laquelle j'écris et j'ai du mal à ne pas retenir mes larmes quand je pense à ce que je dois t'annoncer. Astoria, s'il te plaît ne me juge pas sévèrement, mais, je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard cette année. A l'heure où tu recevras cette lettre je ne serais sans doute plus chez moi. Selon la politique actuelle menée par le nouveau gouvernement, je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, une créature contre-nature traquée par un oncle fou furieux qui a juré de nous tuer ma mère et moi. Si je retourne à Poudlard, Rogue n'hésitera pas à me livrer à Octavius avec la bénédiction de son « maître », le seul qu'il n'ait jamais servi. _

_C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je t'écris à toi comme aux filles, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de nous faire repérer maman et moi. Nous comptons fuir avant que les agents du Ministère ne viennent nous chercher. Maman a été folle d'inquiétude quand elle a su ce qui s'était passé avec Octavius, je ne veux pas lui faire subir ça à nouveau. _

_Tu diras à Blaise qu'il avait raison, aucun Perchoir ne peut nous mettre à l'abri désormais. Nous sommes à leur merci et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me cacher en attendant de pouvoir de nouveau sortir au grand-jour. Mais je garde espoir, je sais qu'un jour nous nous retrouverons et que ce sera grâce à Harry. Tory il faut que tu croies en lui, il est la seule chance que nous ayons de vaincre cette folie. Je suis sûre qu'il réussira. Tôt ou tard, il vaincra. _

_Astoria je t'en prie, n'essaye pas de me contacter. C'est déjà difficile pour moi de vous laisser toutes les trois, mais je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute. Tu t'es déjà battue pour moi une fois, je ne veux pas que tu sois à nouveau blessée. Tory, il faut que tu sois forte, il faut que tu restes à l'abri du danger. Il faut que tu veilles sur les autres, car elles auront besoin de toi. N'aie pas peur pour moi, je saurais me défendre et me protéger. Un jour, une chimère m'a dit que j'étais très brave mais je ne suis pas encore assez forte pour me battre contre les mangemorts. Je saurai prendre soin de moi, mais je ne pourrai le faire que si je sais que vous, vous ne craigniez rien._

_N'aie crainte Astoria, un jour viendra où nous reparlerons de tout cela en souriant. J'en suis sûre, Harry Potter est le meilleur espoir que j'ai et il ne nous décevra pas. Au revoir Tory, et n'aie pas peur. Je suis certaine que nous nous reverrons bientôt._

_Susie._


	22. La peur

J'eus un véritable choc en arrivant sur la voie neuf trois-quarts en compagnie de Daphnée et de Père. Nous étions pourtant le premier septembre. D'ordinaire, le jour de la rentrée, la voie était quasiment impraticable tant elle était encombrée par la foule et les valises des élèves. Je n'avais jamais vu King's Cross autrement que surpeuplé et remplit d'une cacophonie joyeuse et enfiévrée.

Mais là, tout était différent. J'étouffais un hoquet de stupeur en voyant l'endroit pratiquement désert. Il régnait un silence de mort sur le quai, entrecoupé de temps à autre par le bruit mécanique de la locomotive qui semblait alors incongru, presque agressif. Daphnée et moi échangeâmes un regard stupéfait en voyant de rares parents amenés leurs enfants avec fébrilité et leur adressé des saluts nerveux, une fois qu'ils étaient installés dans un compartiment. Personne ne s'attardait et jamais la gare ne me parut si sinistre et si lugubre.

Père chargea nos valises dans le train et soupira en se tournant vers nous. Pendant un long moment il n'y eût aucun mot d'échangés, nous nous regardâmes tous les trois avec avidité, conscients de la gravité de la situation. Daphnée se pinçait fortement les lèvres, les yeux brillants de larmes alors qu'elle tentait à grand-peine de refouler son envie de pleurer de terreur. Je la comprenais. Je la comprenais parfaitement. Le nœud dans ma gorge se resserra douloureusement en repensant à Susie, qui était Merlin seul savait où, à ce qui nous attendait une fois au château. Avec Rogue comme directeur, des mangemorts comme professeurs et des Détraqueurs à toutes les issues, je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que nous allions subir cette année.

Père caressa nos visages et sans pouvoir résister davantage nous nous blottîmes contre lui. Daphnée sanglota doucement alors qu'il nous serrait dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait en inspirant profondément. Pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu le quitter, à cet instant précis, je n'avais aucune envie de retourner à l'école. Il n'y avait qu'auprès de Père que je me sentais en sécurité, personne d'autres n'arrivait à me rassurer. A regrets je le sentis mettre un terme à cette étreinte pour s'adresser à nous d'une voix à peine audible alors que le chef de gare houspillait les retardataires.

- Surtout souvenez-vous que vous devez vous entraider et veiller l'une sur l'autre. Ne faîtes rien qui puisse attirer l'attention de Carrow sur vous, soyez obéissantes et effacées. Ne leur donnez jamais l'opportunité de vous faire du mal est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui père, couina Daphnée en sanglotant.

- Oui, murmurai-je d'une voix morte.

Nous montâmes dans le train et le bruit de la porte du wagon se referma dans un claquement sinistre. Père nous regarda intensément, sans pour autant que son visage ne trahisse la moindre émotion, mais dans ses yeux verts je pouvais voir une profonde inquiétude. Je ne bougeais pas jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette s'éloigne et finisse par s'estomper. Dès lors, Daphnée me tira par le bras et nous nous mîmes en quête de nos amis.

C'est là que je le remarquais. Le silence. Nous traversâmes plusieurs compartiments vides et à mesure que nous avancions je pouvais voir les dégâts que ce conflit engendrait. Où étaient donc passés les élèves ? Le Poudlard Express était devenu silencieux et inquiétant, alors que nous longions des wagons totalement désertés. Les rares élèves que nous croisions semblaient prostrés, comme s'ils redoutaient le retour à l'école. A juste titre, pensais-je en me rappelant la lettre de Susie. Elle n'avait pas été la seule à opter pour la fuite. J'eus la nette sensation de marcher dans un train fantôme, au milieu des mines fermées et inquiètes des autres collégiens. Tous ou presque, avaient perdu un ami et rares étaient ceux qui arrivaient à s'exprimer sur le sujet. Et quand ils le faisaient, c'était d'une voix à peine audible.

- Daphnée ! Astoria ! Nous interpella Matilda dans mon dos alors que nous longions un énième corridor de compartiments sans plus nous donner la peine de regarder tant l'absence d'élèves nous minaient le moral.

Je sursautais et faisais volte-face. Aussitôt elle se précipita vers moi et me serra contre elle.

- Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, souffla-t-elle en s'écartant.

- Où sont les autres Matilda ? Demanda Daphnée en jetant des regards effarés autour d'elle.

- Nous sommes un peu plus loin, je suis partie à votre recherche.

Et sans plus attendre, elle nous entraîna dans le compartiment où nous attendait Théodore et sa nouvelle petite-amie du moment. A chaque pas, j'avais le sentiment que mon cœur s'alourdissait tant l'absence de Susie était douloureuse. Passant dans une énième voiture, je vis de loin quelques Gryffondor discuter à voix basse, parmi lesquels j'identifiais la petite sœur de Ron Weasley, facilement repérable avec sa longue crinière rousse et son joli visage de poupée. Ses yeux bleus nous suivirent avec circonspection tandis que nous traversions l'allée. Elle avait les traits tirés, et une moue désapprobatrice tordait ses lèvres fines. A ses côtés un garçon d'une taille imposante au visage rond semblait porter sur ses épaules toute la peine du monde, ses yeux verts perdus dans le vague trahissant une forte détresse. « Neville Londubat » marmonna ma sœur une fois que nous les eûmes dépassés. Par Merlin ! Il y avait tellement peu d'élèves, je n'avais encore croisé aucun première année et m'en étonnais auprès de Matilda qui soupira avec tristesse.

- Oui, c'est comme ça partout, concéda ma meilleure amie, la mort de Dumbledore et l'interview de Rogue ont dissuadé les parents d'envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard. On raconte que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont envoyé des émissaires chez les Moldus pour les convaincre de ne pas envoyer les premières années.

- Ça se comprend, murmura Daphnée alors que nous arrivions devant la porte du compartiment.

- Mais c'est si étrange de voir le Poudlard Express vide et silencieux un jour de rentrée, frissonnai-je.

- A qui le dis-tu ! S'exclama Théodore alors que nous pénétrions dans le petit espace.

- Salut Tory, murmura Lucy la mine décomposée, Daphnée, ajouta-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Nous commençâmes à discuter une fois que Théo eût fini de charger nos bagages. Sa nouvelle petite-amie était en septième année à Serpentard et me donna l'impression de ne jurer que par lui. Elisabeth McLawren était une ravissante blonde aux yeux bleus, totalement effacée qui s'accrochait à la main de Théodore et le couvait des yeux, comme si elle pensait que n'importe quelle autre fille rêvait d'être à sa place. Elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot préférant contempler son petit-ami avec des yeux énamourés. Me désintéressant rapidement d'elle j'entamais une discussion avec Lucy et Matilda qui m'apprit tout ce qu'elle avait pu récolter comme information durant les vacances. Apparemment Blaise était devenu Préfet-en-chef en lieu et place de Malefoy, dont on était toujours sans la moindre nouvelle, et était parti faire sa ronde avec…Pansy Parkinson, son homologue féminin.

- Il était tellement furieux et dégoûté quand il a appris qu'il devrait la supporter toute l'année ! S'exclama Matilda. Il a passé tout l'été à ruminer sa rancœur contre Rogue pour lui avoir fait un coup pareil.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Marmonna Daphnée.

- Pansy l'a toujours profondément détesté, expliqua Théodore en passant un bras autour de sa chère et tendre, je crois qu'elle a toujours été jalouse de l'influence qu'il exerce sur la maison Serpentard. Pour elle, nous devons tous suivre l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle a du mal à encaisser le fait que Blaise puisse être au-dessus de ça.

- N'empêche c'est une sacrée punition que devoir supporter Pansy ! Le plaignit Lucy.

- Et…hum…vis-à-vis de Drago ? Marmotta ma sœur en osant à peine lever les yeux vers Théodore et Matilda.

Lucy tiqua à l'évocation du nom mais s'abstint de faire des commentaires. Elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre l'amour passionnel et surréaliste de ma sœur pour cette brute arrogante. Je regardais Daphnée tristement. En dépit des humiliations qu'il lui avait fait subir et de l'attention de Theophilius, ma sœur semblait toujours éprise de Malefoy. Il était rare pourtant de l'entendre prononcer son nom. Daphnée s'était plus ou moins fait une raison, mais je devinais que la blessure ne guérissait pas. Il était toujours là. Moi-même je ne savais plus trop quoi penser de lui. Drago était sorti de mon esprit depuis le jour où j'en avais parlé à Matilda. Je comprenais ce qui m'avait troublée mais les évènements dramatiques de la fin d'année l'avait fait passer au second plan. J'étais bien plus préoccupée par Susie qui se trouvait là, quelque part, sans personne d'autre que sa mère pour la protéger. Malefoy pesait bien peu dans la balance en comparaison.

- Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles de lui Daph, dit Théodore avec un pauvre sourire compatissant, depuis l'attaque des Mangemorts il n'a plus donné signe de vie. Je ne sais pas où il est…j'espère seulement…enfin disons que je souhaite qu'il aille bien.

- Comme nous tous, chuchota Elisabeth en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Lucy toussa légèrement mais un regard glacé de ma part la fit taire. Je comprenais qu'elle puisse en vouloir à Malefoy de ce qu'il avait fait, moi-même j'étais révoltée qu'il eût pu donner aux mangemorts les moyens de pénétrer dans Poudlard, même si j'ignorais totalement comment il avait accompli cet exploit. Mais d'un autre côté, les propos qu'il avait tenus à Mimi Geignarde laissaient clairement entendre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Je ne pourrai pas te renseigner Daphnée, ajouta Matilda alors que ma sœur s'était tournée légèrement vers elle avec une lueur d'espoir, il n'a pas écrit une seule fois à Blaise de l'été.

- Et comment est-ce qu'il vit ça ? Lui demandai-je avec douceur.

- Mal, répondit-elle tristement, Drago est son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Je sais qu'il est très inquiet pour lui mais il n'en parle pas. Je crois que c'est trop douloureux, trop impensable. Que Drago ait pu devenir un mangemort…il n'arrive pas à réaliser, c'est trop dur, il ne trouve pas les mots pour en parler.

- Vous pensez qu'il va revenir ? Questionnai-je mes amis qui me regardèrent perplexes.

- Non…non je ne crois pas, avança Théodore d'une voix hésitante après un temps de réflexion, je veux dire, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter devant la mine inquiète de Daphnée, comment pourrait-il revenir à l'école après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Même pour lui, qui est pourtant un maître dans le contrôle de ses émotions, ce serait ingérable.

Nous fûmes surpris par un arrêt du train sur la voie. Etonnés nous échangeâmes des regards perplexes avant de voir apparaître par la fenêtre de longues silhouettes noires encapuchonnées. Lucy poussa un petit cri effrayé en les voyant si nombreux aux abords de la rame.

- Des Mangemorts, murmura Théodore, ils viennent vérifier que Potter n'est pas à bord.

Nous entendîmes clairement les serviteurs du mage noir monter à bord du train et glisser le long du corridor en fouillant chaque compartiment. Ils inspectèrent chaque wagon, chaque cabine, sans n'en omettre aucune. Trop absorbés par le spectacle qui avait lieu dehors, nous ne prêtâmes pas attention à la longue silhouette noire qui s'était postée de la porte. Un homme d'un âge respectable l'ouvrit brutalement en nous faisant sursauter. Daphnée manqua sauter de son siège alors que Théodore devînt livide. Pétrifié il observait l'homme debout dans l'embrasure le visage fermé. Faisant de rapides allers retours entre les deux je remarquais que le mangemort avait les mêmes cheveux d'un noir de jais et les mêmes yeux noirs. Mon cœur manqua un battement quand je réalisais qui était en train d'inspecter notre wagon.

- Bonjour Théodore, salua froidement l'homme en braquant sur mon ami un regard aigu.

- Père, le salua poliment ce-dernier la bouche pincée.

Lucy manqua s'étouffer quand elle entendit ces quelques mots. Sans s'en soucier outre mesure, Théodore et son père se jaugèrent du regard pendant un moment avant que celui-ci ne fit volte-face. C'est ce moment que choisit Blaise pour faire irruption dans le compartiment, manquant nous déclencher à tous une crise cardiaque. Matilda poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant et il s'installa près d'elle.

- Comment ça va ? Lança-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Mal, répondit son ami les yeux fixés sur l'embrasure de la porte où son père se tenait il y avait encore quelques minutes.

- Le contraire m'aurait davantage surpris, déclara Blaise en passant son bras autour de Matilda qui rosit de plaisir, et vous les Greengrass comment allez-vous ?

- Plus ou moins bien, marmonna Daphnée.

- Jolis pendentifs, commenta Blaise avec des yeux curieux.

- C'est un cadeau de notre père, expliquai-je, alors comment c'est passé ta première ronde de Préfet-en-chef ?

- Pas trop mal, concéda-t-il, Pansy est encore en vie. En fait, le plus difficile n'a pas été de contrôler que tout le monde allait bien…non le plus compliqué a été de trouver les élèves, il y en a tellement peu et ils se sont tous éparpillés le plus loin possible les uns des autres.

- Et quel est le bilan ? Demanda Matilda

- Il ne manque pratiquement aucun Serpentard, Serdaigle doit être la deuxième maison la plus peuplée mais Gryffondor… la maison a perdu la moitié de ses élèves et Poufsouffle est une maison fantôme, j'ai dû en croiser cinq ou six, tout au plus.

- C'est affreux, murmura Lucy choquée.

- Ouais…Potter a mis les voiles avec sa grande copine Granger et Weasley, c'est un signal fort pour les parents, soupira-t-il.

- Blaise ne me dit pas que tu en es venu à apprécier Potter et compagnie ? Railla gentiment Théodore.

- Ne t'imagine que je partagerai mon jeu d'échec avec Weasmoche, je n'en suis pas encore là, rit Zabini amusé, mais que Potter prenne la poudre d'escampette ce n'est pas très rassurant. Mais c'est pas grave, reprit-il d'un ton léger, car avec ou sans Potter, le courage des Gryffondor existe toujours et il a encore frappé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Daphnée intriguée.

- Quand les mangemorts sont montés dans le train pour chercher le Trio le plus casse-pied de Grande-Bretagne j'ai vu de mes yeux vu, Neville Londubat les envoyer paître « Hé les nazes ! Cassez-vous il est pas là ! », singea-t-il.

- Tu plaisantes ? S'étonna Théodore, Neville Londubat ? Le gros empoté qui suivait Potter comme un toutou ?

- Vous êtes injustes ! S'empourpra Lucy, Neville est très gentil et il a beaucoup de courage pour tenir tête ainsi à des mangemorts !

- Du courage ? Reprit Blaise, peut-être…personnellement je ne crois pas qu'insulter Dolohov quand on n'est pas aussi bon sorcier que lui soit courageux…je pense que c'est stupide.

Lucy se ratatina sur son siège et tourna la tête de l'autre côté en boudant. Pourtant, Blaise n'avait pas tort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas du genre à s'entourer d'incapables. Ce Neville aurait très bien pu payer très cher sa petite bravade. Blaise lança un sourire désolé à Lucy avant de se plonger dans une grande discussion sur les dispositifs de sécurité avec Théodore, Daphnée et Matilda. Il conversait tout sourire, en adoptant un flegme et un détachement qui me laissa admirative. Blaise ne se plaignait jamais, il ne laissait personne voir ce qui pouvait le blesser. En toute circonstance, il arrivait à garder cette expression affable et bonhomme sous laquelle il cachait tout ce qui pouvait l'atteindre. Avec intelligence, il prit soin de ne pas aborder l'absence de Susie qui nous pesait à toutes. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas si difficile à comprendre pour lui, après tout, Malefoy aussi était quelque part dans la nature…

Nous arrivâmes enfin à Poudlard en début de soirée et jamais la descente du train ne me parut si triste. Ce ne fut pas Hagrid qui accueillit les nouveaux élèves mais le professeur Sinistra. Le garde-chasse avait pris la fuite à la fin de l'été et nul ne l'avait revu depuis. J'eus un pincement au cœur en pensant au géant. En dépit de ses cours de soins aux créatures magiques désastreux, Hagrid était un homme bon qui faisait intégralement parti de l'école. Savoir qu'il était en fuite quelque part, me rappela l'absence douloureuse de Susie et je réprimais un accès de tristesse en voyant une petite femme blonde aux yeux de fouine et à la maigreur épouvantable s'approcher vivement des élèves massés sur le quai.

- Bonsoir chers élèves, déclara-t-elle sur un ton pernicieux qui me la rendit immédiatement antipathique, je suis Alecto Carrow votre nouvelle enseignante d'Etude des Moldus. Je vais vous demander de vous placer en deux files distinctes : à ma droite les élèves au Sangs-Purs et les Sangs-Mêlés et les Nés-Moldus sur ma gauche. Allez dépêchez-vous !

Complètement ahuris, nous la dévisageâmes sans faire le moindre mouvement. Même le fameux Neville ne trouva rien à dire tant la surprise était grande. Dans le dos d'Alecto Carrow, plusieurs mangemorts firent leur apparition tandis qu'un froid polaire envahissait le quai. _Les Détraqueurs_…songeai-je alors qu'une profonde tristesse s'emparait de moi et que les souvenirs éprouvant de la perte de Susie, de l'attaque d'Octavius Whitehorn ou de la froideur de Mère faisaient peu à peu surface.

- Spero patronum! S'écria Ginny Weasley devant moi.

Aussitôt un cheval argenté jaillit de sa baguette et chargea les créatures qui furent contraintes de reculer. Le professeur Carrow ouvrit des yeux ronds de fureur et lança un regard meurtrier à la jeune Gryffondor alors que nous admirions ahuris, ce sort d'un très haut niveau qui n'était pas enseigné à l'école.

- Miss Weasley, articula lentement, comment osez-vous vous attaquer à vos protecteurs ?

- Nos protecteurs ? S'écria Lucy horrifiée parmi les exclamations dégoûtées et choquées des élèves.

- Les Détraqueurs sont là pour garantir votre sécurité en cas d'attaque de la rébellion, lança le professeur Carrow d'une voix forte, ils ne vous feront aucun mal…du moins, pas tant qu'on ne leur en aura pas donné l'ordre, maintenant rangez-vous selon le statut de votre sang et plus vite que ça ! Aboya-t-elle à bout de patience, vous allez vous apercevoir qu'à Poudlard les choses ont changé. Le temps où vous vous croyez tout permis est fini ! Dorénavant vous obéirez aux ordres que l'on vous donne ou alors vous le payerez cher, ça je vous le garantis.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une telle démence qu'aucun élève n'osa répliquer. Lentement nous nous séparâmes en deux groupes et nous mîmes en marche vers le château qui me fit l'effet d'un monstre avec son immense silhouette sombre accrochée dans les collines. Rangée à côté de Daphnée, je regardais le dos de Blaise et celui de Matilda. Mon regard tomba sur leurs doigts entrelacés, blancs et noirs, ils étaient si bien emmêlés les uns aux autres et étaient si serrés que je pouvais voir les jointures blanchir. Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant le trajet, seulement des regards apeurés et quelques sanglots étranglés.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle, la nouvelle disposition des tables nous désarçonna légèrement. Ordinairement, les tables étaient disposées le long de la pièce, mais à présent les quatre tables couraient de long en large. Le professeur Carrow indiqua aux élèves où se placer tandis qu'elle-même rejoignait l'estrade où l'attendait les autres professeurs. Serpentard était la plus proche de l'estrade et la plus richement décorée, juste derrière suivait Serdaigle, puis Gryffondor et enfin Poufsouffle, la plus insignifiante des quatre maisons selon le nouvel ordre établi. Nous nous installâmes dans un silence pesant que le fracas de la porte du fond brisa. Le Professeur Rogue entra en faisant virevolter sa longue robe noire et s'installa à la place du directeur. Je me raidis alors que son regard glacial parcourait rapidement la salle. Seuls les élèves de Serpentard tels que Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et la cohorte d'amis qui les entouraient souriaient de toutes leurs dents, visiblement ravis d'être là. Le plaisir manifeste qu'ils témoignaient à la vue de la « promotion » de leur ancien directeur de maison me donna la nausée. Détournant les yeux de ce groupe, je rencontrais la mine impassible de Blaise qui me fixait par-dessus les plats, Daphnée et Théodore à ses côtés. « Ne fais rien, reste calme » paraissait-il me dire, je hochais discrètement la tête et reportait mon attention sur Rogue en voyant mon ami se détendre. Il avait tué Dumbledore…ça semblait si évident quand on le voyait si froid, avec ce rictus cruel accroché aux lèvres. C'était un assassin…un mangemort. Comment l'ancien directeur avait-il pu lui faire confiance ? Pourquoi lui avoir ouvert les portes de l'école ?

Ces questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête alors que le professeur McGonagall entamait la répartition de la dizaine d'élèves de première année. Sans surprise, ils allèrent tous à Serpentard. Tous étaient des enfants de Mangemorts…Rogue salua cette répartition avec un sourire satisfait avant de s'avancer vers le pupitre central.

- Bonsoir chers élèves, laissa-t-il tomber platement, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Vous avez certainement remarqué que certaines choses ont…changés, sourit-il d'un air mauvais, à partir de maintenant la discipline, la rigueur et le sérieux seront vos seuls mots d'ordre. Je serais…intransigeant, son regard s'attacha à la table lointaine des rares Gryffondors, avec toutes les personnes qui mépriseront le règlement.

Rogue arbora un rictus suffisant le temps de nous laisser assimiler ce qu'il venait de nous annoncer. Son regard hautain parcourut toute la salle s'attardant sur certains visages. Matilda afficha une moue inquiète en le voyant faire, tandis que Lucy tirait la même tête que si on lui avait demandé de boire un litre de Poussos.

- Votre professeur d'Etude du monde Moldu, Charity Burbage a…pris un congé sabbatique indéterminé, articula le directeur lentement en souriant comme si on venait de lui raconter une blague, en conséquence je vous demande d'accueillir très chaleureusement le professeur Alecto Carrow-il se tourna vers la petite femme blonde qui s'avança en retroussant ses lèvres sur des dents d'une blancheur inquiétante sur un sourire carnassier- qui assurera les cours cette année.

Pansy et quelques membres de la maison Serpentard applaudirent chaleureusement la nouvelle venue alors que le professeur Flitwick pinça les lèvres dans un pli amer, en me donnant l'impression qu'il refoulait une nausée.

- Son frère, le professeur Amycus Carrow vous initiera…à l'art de la magie noire.

J'entendis plusieurs hoquets de stupeur dans la salle alors que ma respiration se bloquait. La magie noire ? Je me tournais Matilda qui regardait l'estrade terrifiée. Etait-ce possible ? Reportant mon attention sur l'estrade, je vis alors s'avancer avec lenteur un homme de grande taille, mince au visage séduisant. S'il se dégageait une sensation de dégoût d'Alecto Carrow, son frère en revanche, n'était que terreur. Amycus Carrow avait un visage juvénile, encadré de longs cheveux blonds, auquel il était impossible de donner un âge précis. Mais il y avait quelque chose…quelque chose de sombre et de terrible dans ce sourire factice. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu éclatant donnaient la chair de poule, car on pouvait y voir une noirceur, une perversité qu'il ne tentait même pas de masquer. Les paroles de Père me revinrent en mémoire et je me mis à trembler en serrant la main de Matilda dans la mienne.

- Merci professeur, susurra Rogue tout à son plaisir, bien…étant donné la faiblesse des…effectifs, nous allons devoir réorganiser vos cours. A partir de maintenant, vous ne serez plus mêler les uns aux autres. Les enfants de Sangs-Purs suivront un programme particulier, adapté à leur supériorité ancestrale. Les autres devront suivre des cours…à leur portée, articula-t-il en souriant. Dès demain, la liste définitive des classes vous sera distribuée ici-même ainsi que vos emplois du temps. Pour toute réclamation, vous devrez vous adresser aux professeurs Carrow qui seront également en charge de la discipline.

Il énonça quelques articles du nouveau règlement nous interdisant l'accès au parc, en raison des Détraqueurs, à la Forêt, aux rives du lac, à la réserve de la Bibliothèque, aux cuisines…Lucy chuchota son mécontentement mais un regard aigu de Rogue à notre table lui intima le silence. La liste d'interdits s'allongea à n'en plus finir, ponctué à chaque fois par « les professeurs Carrow ont ma pleine confiance en matière de sanctions », ce qui était en soit bien plus dissuasifs que des retenues. Plus je regardais les jumeaux Carrow, plus un profond malaise m'envahit. Ils étaient terrifiants…pas de la même manière que Rogue cependant, non…je pouvais presque sentir l'envie qu'ils avaient de nous voir franchir les règles…comme s'ils l'espéraient, pour nous infliger, Merlin seul savait quoi !

Le festin fut sinistre, personne n'échangea le moindre mot, trop bouleversée pour évoquer les nouvelles dispositions de l'école. Enfin tous…il y avait bien cette peste de Parkinson qui se réjouissait de la situation avec sa petite troupe de Serpentards…mais globalement les visages demeuraient fermés. Ce fut un soulagement de quitter la Grande Salle en compagnie du professeur Flitwick qui nous amena à la tour de Serdaigle. Arrivé dans la salle commune il nous demanda de nous rassembler et tandis que nous prenions place ans les fauteuils il monta sur une table basse et soupira.

- Mes enfants, pépia-t-il de sa fluette, comme vous l'avez vu les choses ont changé et nous allons devoir nous montrer prudents et patients. Je vous recommande de prendre les remarques du professeur Rogue au sérieux et de ne surtout pas sous-estimer les Carrow. Comme vous le savez, ce sont tous les trois des Mangemorts et ce ne sont pas les seuls qu'abritent l'école. Respecter scrupuleusement les nouvelles règles, car il y a des personnes à l'orée de la Forêt qui ne trouveraient rien de plus divertissant que de ramener vos corps sans vie dans la Grande Salle.

- Professeur où sont les autres ? Lança Terry Boot le Préfet-en-chef.

- Les enfants des Moldus ont pris la fuite, dit tristement notre directeur de maison en nous regardant toutes les trois, c'est probablement la chose la plus raisonnable à faire, vu les circonstances.

- Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles ? Demanda Matilda les yeux brillants.

- Non Miss Montgomery, aucun de vos camarades n'a donné signe de vie et ce pour une bonne raison…

- Pour ne pas être repérer, dis-je à mi-voix au milieu des exclamations de stupeur, alors que le visage de Susie apparaissait nettement dans mon esprit.

- Oui…oui Miss Greengrass, souffla Flitwick, ce soir avant de vous endormir je vous demande d'avoir une pensée pour Stewart Ackerley, Edward Hitchens, Susan Whitehorn, Padma Patil, Jessica Thompson, Melvius Belby, Jaimie Smith, Angus McLoyd, Thomas Vern, James et Colin Lock ainsi que tous ceux qui devraient être parmi nous et qui nous manquent.

- Comme Harry Potter, lança quelqu'un dans mon dos.

- Oui, dit notre directeur après un long silence ému, vous avez raison Miss Lovegood…comme Harry Potter.

Lucy couina à côté de moi alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. J'eus soudain pitié d'elle, qui avait un béguin pour Harry depuis deux ans déjà sans qu'il s'en doute. Le cœur lourd, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les dortoirs. Je regardais Matilda prendre Lucy dans ses bras et l'amener avec elle. Par Merlin, comment avions-nous pu en arriver là ?

- Miss Greengrass ? M'appela le professeur Flitwick en me tirant de mes pensées.

- Oui professeur ? Répondis-je surprise en me tournant vers le tout petit homme qui était descendu de son estrade improvisée.

- Selon le nouveau règlement de l'école, commença-t-il gêné, les directeurs de maisons doivent nommer les préfets parmi les enfants de Sangs-Purs et…hum –il se dandina sur place en tirant sur son col comme s'il était au supplice- sachez que vos qualités intellectuelles et votre comportement…enfin je veux dire…j'aurai pensé à vous de toute manière …vous étiez sur ma liste… enfin voilà….j'ai décidé de vous nommer préfète, marmonna-t-il en me collant l'insigne dans la main avant de soupirer de soulagement.

- Pourquoi moi ? Répondis-je étonnée, Matilda est aussi de Sang-Pur.

- Votre nom de famille est très respecté dans la communauté magique, depuis très longtemps, répliqua-t-il sans hésiter en me regardant droit dans les yeux toute trace de malaise envolée, les Greengrass ont toujours été de très grands sorciers et vous n'y faites pas exception…un jour vous verrez. Allez-vous coucher maintenant, sourit-il en me poussant vers mon dortoir, demain vous m'aiderez à distribuer les emplois du temps.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

- Bonne nuit Astoria… c'est un très joli pendentif que vous portez là Miss, répondit-il avec malice avant de filer vers la porte.

Un faible sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres alors que je comprenais l'allusion. Oui, je me doutais bien que mon professeur de sortilèges devait connaître l'histoire des Pendentifs Ensorcelés. Je soupirai en regagnant le dortoir où les filles m'attendaient. L'insigne de préfet brillait dans ma main, mais elle paraissait peser une tonne. J'eus la désagréable impression de l'avoir dérober à quelqu'un d'autre, en dépit de la tentative maladroite de mon directeur de maison pour me rassurer. J'étais un choix par dépit, choisie sur mon nom de familles et pas uniquement pour mon seul mérite. J'entrais dans la chambre le cœur lourd et regardais les filles. Lucy pleurait toujours, éprouvée par la journée et Matilda s'appliquait à la consoler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Que te voulait Flitwick ? Demanda-t-elle en caressant les cheveux roux de Lucy qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

- Il voulait…m'annoncer que j'étais préfète, répondis-je d'un ton morne.

- Félicitations, sourit-elle timidement.

- Il m'a choisi parce que je suis de Sang-Pure. C'est un des articles du nouveau règlement, expliquai-je en tentant de contrôler mon amertume, il était contraint de choisir un préfet parmi les enfants des aristocrates.

- C'est… c'est répugnant, sanglota Lucy.

- Astoria n'y est pour rien Lucy, tempéra Matilda avec douceur, et Flitwick n'a pas vraiment eu le choix tu le sais bien.

Je m'installais sur mon lit alors que Matilda regagnait le sien. Le lit de Susan était un rappel éloquent de son absence, du vide qu'elle avait laissé. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge alors que j'observais les tentures bleu et bronze parfaitement lissées. Susie…Susie, j'avais le sentiment qu'une main glacée me tordait les entrailles alors que j'appelais silencieusement mon amie. C'était elle la plus forte de nous quatre, pas moi. Si seulement elle était ici avec nous, je saurais quoi faire…je me sentais tellement démunie, comme prise dans un tourbillon, tiraillée par des forces contre lesquelles je ne pouvais rien.

- Où est-elle à votre avis ? Demandais-je les yeux braqués sur le lit.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Matilda d'une voix atone, j'espère seulement qu'elle va bien.

- Elle…elle me manque tellement, déclara Lucy la voix tremblante alors que ses larmes coulaient sans vouloir s'arrêter.

- Elle nous manque à toutes Lucy, dis-je mes yeux brûlant d'avoir trop longtemps contenus mes pleurs.

La minuscule rouquine sanglota de plus belle et cela continua pendant un long moment, jusque tard dans la nuit. Elle finit par s'effondrer de fatigue quand je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. Susie….Susie où es-tu ? Pensai-je étendue dans le noir, j'avais la désagréable impression qu'on m'avait arraché une partie de moi, une partie essentielle…vitale. Susie… les souvenirs de tout le temps passé à l'école m'assaillirent et je versais des larmes dans l'obscurité. Merlin faîtes qu'elle aille bien ! Faîtes qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! Susie…Susie, tiens ta promesse. Tu m'as promis que nous nous reverrions bientôt, hurlai-je dans ma tête pour combattre la terrible angoisse qui m'envahissait. Susie…


	23. Initiation à l'art de la Magie Noire

Nous étions tous rassemblés dans la Grande Salle débarrassée des tables et des bancs qui avaient été repoussés contre les murs. Aux aurores, les Carrow avaient fait résonner une alarme dans tout le château pour nous tirer du lit et la voix glacée de notre nouveau Directeur avait ordonné un rassemblement par maison dans le silence absolu. Surprises et inquiètes, les filles et moi avions repassé nos uniformes sous les encouragements apeurés de Tante Aglaé et avions rejoints nos camarades de Serdaigles.

A l'entrée de la tour, le professeur Flitwick nous avait mis en rang et nous avions traversé le château silencieux en suivant le rythme d'un pas discipliné, presque militaire. La Grande Salle portait les quatre bannières de nos maisons respectives et nous avions pris place en face de l'estrade des professeurs, devant les Gryffondor, alors que Serpentard, juste à nos côtés se positionnaient devant Poufsouffle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chuchota Lucy fébrilement.

- J'en sais rien, marmonnai-je en guettant du coin de l'œil nos professeurs qui s'étaient alignés contre le mur en arborant des mines sombres, mais je crois que c'est pas bon, ajoutai-je à son intention en observant le professeur McGonagall la bouche tordue par un pli dédaigneux qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de tout ceci.

- Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi furieuse, ajouta Matilda avant de nous faire signe de nous taire.

La porte du fond venait de s'ouvrir sur un craquement sonore et notre directeur s'avança rapidement jusqu'au centre de l'estrade, suivis par les Carrow qui arboraient des mines enjouées qui me donnèrent la chair de poule.

- Chers élèves, commença Rogue en dardant sur l'assemblée un regard éclatant de mépris, comme vous le savez, le Ministère de la Magie a décidé de…recenser les sorcières et les sorciers d'ascendance Moldue.

Il fit une longue pause pour nous permettre de bien intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge alors que je gardais obstinément les yeux baissés, incapable de regarder cet homme qui me paraissait plus terrifiant que jamais. Quelque chose me disait que nous allions devoir nous préparer au pire. Pour que Rogue nous sorte du lit avant l'aube, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Une « terrible » raison.

- Poudlard, reprit-il en descendant avec une lenteur calculée les marches de l'estrade, est soumis aux décrets du Ministre et en tant que tel nous sommes heureux d'apporter notre concours à cette entreprise qui vise, avant tout, à assurer la sécurité de notre communauté.

Je sentis Matilda se raidir à mes côtés. Lui lançant un bref regard je vis qu'elle observait Rogue les yeux exorbités d'horreur les lèvres pincées dans un pli dégoûté. Tournant la tête de l'autre côté, mon regard tomba sur Blaise, Daphnée et Théodore qui écoutaient attentivement le discours du directeur les visages impassibles.

- Dorénavant, poursuivit Rogue en marchant entre nous, vous porterez tous sur votre uniforme, au-dessous du blason de votre maison les marques du statut de votre sang, énonça-t-il avec lenteur.

D'un signe de tête il ordonna aux Carrow d'approcher. Amycus tenait le registre des élèves tandis qu'Alecto faisait léviter un coffret à ses côtés qu'elle déposa sur le pupitre où Dumbledore avait si souvent fait ses discours autrefois. Une époque lointaine, presque irréelle quand on songeait à ce qui était en train de se produire à présent.

- Le « S » rouge est réservé aux seuls enfants de familles aux Sangs-Purs, expliqua la voix glacée d'Alecto Carrow en faisant léviter le morceau de tissu devant nos yeux, le blason « SM » blanc sera porté par tous les Sangs-Mêlés- une grimace de dégoût la saisit quand elle prononça le mot- le dernier blason, est réservé aux Nés-Moldus – sa grimace s'intensifia alors qu'elle exhibait un morceau de tissu jaune où un N était entouré d'un cercle- veuillez-vous mettre en rang en fonction de votre statut pour que nous puissions vous donner vos blasons.

- Je rappelle, reprit le professeur Rogue d'une voix doucereuse chargée de menaces, que le port de ces blasons est obligatoire, quiconque tentera de s'en défaire sera sévèrement puni et considérer comme un ennemi de la politique du Ministère.

Je déglutis péniblement en réprimant une nausée. Alors nous en étions là ? Comment la communauté sorcière avait-elle pu basculer aussi vite dans l'ombre, sans que personne ou presque s'en aperçoive ? Je soupirais longuement en me dirigeant d'un pas lourd vers la file la plus à droite où les élèves, les yeux rivés au sol attendaient d'être « étiquetés » par les mangemorts. Je sentis Matilda glisser sa main dans la mienne et les mots de Susie me revinrent en mémoire « _il faut que tu sois forte, Tory »_. Je regardais le visage bouleversée de ma meilleure amie et retenais un sanglot. Oui...la force, voilà ce dont nous aurions besoin, il faudrait être une chimère pour ne pas sombrer. Serrant la main fine de Matilda je l'entraînais vers ma sœur et Blaise qui nous attendaient, la mine inquiète. Lucy ne broncha, ne dit pas un mot et je pinçais fortement les lèvres en la voyant droite comme la justice, lever la tête avec fierté dans la file des Sangs-Mêlés. Sa grand-mère maternelle était une moldue, elle ne pouvait donc pas prétendre au titre de Sang-Pur, même si le nom des Coburn était aussi ancien que celui des Weasley. Petit à petit les groupes se formèrent et je vis les professeurs prendre place sur l'estrade, le visage fermé. Horace Slughorn et le professeur Sinistra s'occupait des Sangs-Purs, le professeur McGonagall secondée par le professeur Trelawney qui était à deux doigts de pleurer, collait les blasons blancs sur les uniformes des Sangs-Mêlés. Sans surprise, le « N » jaune ne trouva aucun porteur, puisqu'aucun enfant de moldu n'était revenu cette année.

Un étrange ballet commença alors dans un silence pesant, entrecoupés par le bruit de la plume d'Amycus Carrow qui consignait par écrit cette classification. Les élèves marqués allaient se positionner au fond de la salle selon leur maison où le professeur Rogue les attendait la mine sinistre.

- Approchez-vous et redressez-vous Miss Greengrass, me dit gentiment le professeur Slughorn au moment de me greffer mon pédigrée.

Trop occupée à observer Lucy qui regardait Alecto Carrow avec une lueur de défi flamboyant dans ses yeux noisette au moment où Minerva McGonagall cousait délicatement l'écusson infâmant sur sa veste d'uniforme, je ne prêtais aucune attention au Maître des Potions. Mon amie foudroyait Alecto Carrow du regard avant de tourner les talons. Quand elle me vit, Lucy s'arrêta un instant et je la vis s'adoucir, s'attrister même avant de poursuivre sa route, jusqu'à l'emplacement des Serdaigles.

- Miss Greengrass ? Reprit le professeur Slughorn, alors que je refusais de lever les yeux vers lui.

- Tory, me souffla Daphnée dans mon dos, je t'en prie souviens-toi de ce que Père a dit !

Totalement désemparée je me tournais vers elle. Daphnée paraissait paniquée par mon inaction mais déployait des efforts pour se maîtriser. Avec douceur elle me poussa vers l'estrade avec un hochement de tête encourageant. Amycus Carrow braqua alors ses yeux bleus polaires sur moi. Soudain, toutes les mises en gardes de Père me revinrent en mémoire. Ses yeux avaient beau être clair ils me firent l'effet d'être un gouffre obscur, un abîme où aucun sentiment humain ne s'était jamais épanoui. Je frissonnai en me détournant bien vite de cet homme pour reporter mon attention sur le professeur de Potions qui arborait une mine affligée. Avançant avec hésitation je m'approchais de lui.

- C'est bien…c'est bien Miss Greengrass, m'encouragea-t-il en hochant la tête peiné, approchez, n'ayez pas peur. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

Avec d'infinies précautions, comme s'il craignait de m'effrayer, Horace Slughorn fit léviter le tissu pourpre jusqu'à moi et le colla en douceur. Médusée, je regardais la lettre se fondre dans mon uniforme et ressenti une désagréable sensation de souillure. Je levais les yeux vers mon professeur de Potions qui semblait s'étouffer de honte et de tristesse. J'eus soudain de la peine pour ce vieil homme. Horace Slughorn avait été le meilleur ami de Dumbledore, il l'avait vu mourir, c'était un esprit éminent qui avait formé les meilleurs sorciers de ces cinq dernières décennies. Qu'il fut réduit lui, comme les autres professeurs de Poudlard, à épingler des signes diffamant sur l'uniforme de ses élèves était un spectacle affligeant. Avec tristesse je gravais dans ma mémoire les traits de ce vieux bonhomme ventripotent au ton paternaliste qui me sourit faiblement, ses yeux délavés scintillant de désespoir.

Je le quittais pour me rendre au fond de la salle et longeais la longue ligne d'élèves. Avec horreur, je vis Pansy Parkinson sourire de toutes ses dents tandis que Crabbe et Goyle plaisantaient comme si de rien n'était. Passant à côté d'elle, je ne flairais pas le piège et ne vis pas le croche-patte qu'elle me fit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi alors que je perdais l'équilibre. J'entendis plusieurs élèves pouffer de rire dans la file alors que je fermais les yeux m'attendant à rentrer douloureusement en contact avec le sol. Mais, pourtant aucun choc ne se produisit et j'entendis Pansy étouffer une exclamation de surprise ahurie. Deux bras me tenaient solidement m'épargnant la honte d'un étalage en règle. Desserrant les paupières, je levais les yeux vers mon sauveur et reçut un choc : Drago Malefoy me serrait contre lui.

Plusieurs hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre. Je vis Ginny Weasley devenir rouge colère en le voyant, totalement indignée par sa présence. Comment ne pas surpris, de voir Malefoy arriver ici, alors qu'il n'était pas dans le train ? Jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de revenir à Poudlard, Théodore et Blaise, qui étaient ses meilleurs amis n'envisageaient même pas que cela fut possible. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot je le dévisageais incrédule. Il était exactement le même…et pourtant quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Son visage n'exprimait qu'un mélange de peur et de tristesse, il était affreusement pâle et de larges cernes violacées lui donnaient l'air d'un fou qui n'a pas fermé l'œil depuis des jours. Ce n'était plus le Malefoy prétentieux et arrogant que je connaissais. Ce n'était pas non plus le garçon désespéré que j'avais trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde…non, il était dans un état bien pire que cela. Oublié le garçon tiré à quatre épingles avec une allure hautaine, Malefoy me regardait avec angoisse, les cheveux en bataille tombant négligemment sur son front, son uniforme froissé passé à la va vite. Avait-il été traîné ici par la force ? Vu sa mine inquiète je pensais que oui. Ses yeux effrayés s'attachèrent sur le blason rouge qui ornait mon uniforme et je crus voir une expression de dégoût tordre furtivement ses traits. Il me remit sur mes pieds sans dire le moindre mot et s'apprêta à prendre sa place dans la file quand un rire discret se fit entendre.

- Comment oses-tu te moquer des Sangs-Purs, misérable Sang-de-Bourbe !

La voix avait crachée cela avec une telle rancœur que j'en sursautais. Le regard de Drago s'agrandit alors qu'il pinçait fortement les lèvres en raffermissant sa prise autour de moi. Cette insulte ne devait pas le choquer outre mesure, lui qui l'avait utilisé pendant des années ! Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un élève qui avait insulté un de ses camarades. Non, c'était la voix d'Alecto Carrow qui avait brisé le silence de la salle. Je tentais de me tourner pour voir ce qui se passait mais la poigne de Malefoy était telle que je n'arrivais pas à m'en dépêtrer.

- Ne regarde pas Little Greengrass, souffla-t-il les yeux plissés dans une expression douloureuse, ce n'est pas un spectacle pour les petites filles innocentes.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que la voix claire de la mangemorte lança « Endoloris ». Je retins un cri d'horreur en entendant la jeune fille pousser des hurlements de douleur alors que le bruit sourd de son corps tombant lourdement sur le sol me donna des frissons. Plaquant ma main devant ma bouche je baissais la tête et fermais les yeux aussi forts que je le pouvais, priant Merlin pour que ce fût un cauchemar. Malefoy ne bougeait pas, il ne cillait pas, pas le moindre frisson le parcourut en entendant les cris de souffrance de notre camarade.

- Cela ira comme ça professeur Carrow, déclara tranquillement Rogue en mettant un terme à cette horreur, je pense que Miss Zeller a compris son erreur et qu'elle ne recommencera plus. Monsieur Malefoy, allez chercher votre insigne s'il vous plaît, je suis sûr que Miss Greengrass peut se passer de votre soutien pour rejoindre ses camarades au fond de la salle.

Malefoy me lâcha immédiatement sans adresser un seul regard à Rogue ni à moi. Dépassant tout le monde, il se présenta devant Horace Slughorn qu'il lui colla la lettre pourpre en-dessous du blason de Serpentard. Sans dire le moindre mot, sans exprimer une émotion quelconque il retourna prestement au fond de la salle alors que j'arrivais moi-même aux côtés de Matilda qui regardait la scène ébahie. Un rapide coup d'œil à Lucy m'apprit qu'elle était à deux doigts de la crise d'apoplexie tant la vue de Malefoy la rendait furieuse. Durant tout le temps que dura cette cérémonie, je lançais des coups d'œil furtifs au Serpentard, qui regardait l'estrade sans pour autant la voir. Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Malefoy pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ?

- Comment a-t-il pu revenir à Poudlard ? S'offusqua Lucy à mi-voix alors qu'elle nous accompagnait vers notre dernier cours de la journée.

Depuis le matin elle n'arrêtait pas de pester contre ce fou criminel de Malefoy. Je comprenais sa rancœur mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver démesurée compte tenu de tous les bouleversements de l'école. Lucy étant une Sang-Mêlée, elle n'avait plus le droit d'être en cours avec nous et c'était une chose terrible de ne pas l'avoir à nos côtés alors que nous avions déjà perdu Susie. Les Sangs-Purs étaient certes les plus nombreux dans l'école, mais ils ne l'étaient pas suffisamment pour former une classe. En conséquence, nous suivions la plupart de nos cours avec les sixièmes et les septièmes années en demi-groupe. Les Runes avec Daphnée, Théodore et Blaise étaient bien plus amusantes, tout comme les potions. En revanche la présence de Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle durant l'Histoire de la Magie étaient une des mauvaises surprises de l'emploi du temps. J'avais failli m'étrangler d'horreur en voyant cette peste parader fièrement dans la classe, avant de s'asseoir. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait vraiment, c'était le cours auquel nous allions devoir assister : Initiation à la Magie Noire avec le Professeur Carrow. Son visage lisse et ses yeux cruels me donnaient la chair de poule. Je tentais de masquer mes appréhensions à mesure que nous approchions de la classe.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Matilda songeuse, peut-être que ses parents ont préféré l'envoyer ici plutôt que de le garder au milieu des mangemorts ?

- Tu as sans doute raison, dis-je, n'empêche vous avez vu comment…comment il était ? Je veux dire…on aurait dit qu'il n'était plus le même.

- Il a certainement été de choses atroces durant tout ce temps, avança Matilda, mais c'est vrai qu'il avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

- C'est un mangemort, cracha Lucy au comble de l'indignation, rien qu'un foutu mangemort…il mériterait la prison…ou la mort !

- Lucy ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? S'écria Matilda.

- C'est à cause de lui ! C'est lui qui a fait entrer les mangemorts dans l'école, c'est à cause de lui que Dumbledore est mort et que Harry est en fuite quelque part Merlin sait où, tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Lança-t-elle incapable de contenir sa rancœur.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent ce que tu fais là, dit une voix calme bien que sévère derrière nous.

Surprises, nous fîmes volte-face pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Ginny Weasley. D'un an plus âgé que nous, elle nous dominait de toute sa hauteur en attendant devant la salle de cours. Il me revint à l'esprit qu'étant donné la faible densité d'élèves, les différentes années ayant un niveau équivalent auraient des cours en commun. Dans la mesure où nous étions tous censés être des novices en magie noire, il n'était donc pas surprenant de voir une sixième année avec nous.

- Tu devrais éviter de témoigner aussi ouvertement ton avis, dit-elle à Lucy, ça pourrait t'attirer des ennuis.

- Je dis ce que tout le monde pense ! la rabroua Lucy.

- Oh non tout le monde ne pense pas ça !

- Hé la Sang-Mêlée ! Brailla Parkinson en montrant mon amie du doigt, retourne avec tes semblables tu n'as rien à faire ici avec nous, tu souilles notre air !

Avec horreur je vis une bonne partie des septièmes années de Serpentard arriver devant la salle. L'horrible Parkinson était entourée d'une petite cour de fidèles dont Crabbe et Goyle. Et pourtant, nulle trace de la présence réconfortante de Daphnée, Blaise ou Théodore. A mon plus grand étonnement, Malefoy était là mais…en retrait. Il s'appuyait contre l'une des arcades médiévales du couloir et ne prêtait absolument aucune attention à la scène.

- Parkinson donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te faire taire définitivement ! Lança la Gryffondor en foudroyant Pansy du regard.

- Parce que tu as perdu Weasmoche ! Répondit l'autre méchamment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a gagné et ton amoureux s'est fait la malle avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Au fait qu'est-ce que ça fait Weasley ? D'être une Traître à son sang trahi ?

Ginny blêmit sous l'insulte mais s'abstînt de faire des commentaires. Amycus Carrow venait de surgir de la salle et ordonna sèchement aux élèves de se ranger. Voyant Lucy avec nous, il arbora un rictus méprisant voyant l'insigne blanc bien en évidence sur son uniforme.

- Mais vous ne devriez pas être là Miss… ?

- Coburn, chuchota Lucy pâle comme un linge, Lucy Coburn professeur, j'allais me rendre à mon cours de potions.

- Et bien… peut-être pourriez-vous plutôt me « seconder » pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui Miss, répliqua Amycus d'une voix doucereuse.

- Mais…et le professeur Slughorn, hésita Lucy en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

- Le professeur Slughorn sera tout à fait disposer à comprendre et à excuser votre absence en sachant que vous avez apportez votre soutien à vos camarades.

Presque aussitôt il la poussa en douceur dans la salle et nous ordonna de le suivre. Du coin de l'œil je vis Malefoy froncer les sourcils, son visage arborant une expression douloureuse, comme si on venait de lui donner un coup dans le ventre. Sans que je comprenne véritablement pourquoi, mon cœur commença à battre plus vite tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment m'envahissait. Comme si la trappe d'un piège venait de se refermer sur Lucy, sans qu'elle le comprenne.

- Installez-vous au centre de la pièce Miss Coburn, dit gentiment le professeur Carrow. Bien…très bien-ajouta-t-il alors que Lucy qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait prenait place à côté de lui, il sourit un instant avant de s'avancer vers nous- chers élèves, je suis ici pour vous enseigner la pratique de la magie noire. Il existe une quantité impressionnante de sorts et d'enchantements qui vous permettront d'attaquer et d'anéantir vos ennemis- son regard s'attarda sur Malefoy qui ne cilla pas- nous allons commencer par un sortilège tout à fait approprié en face d'une personne comme Miss Coburn, voyez vous-mêmes.

Avant que Lucy ait pu faire le moindre mouvement il pivota rapidement et braqua sa baguette sur elle. Retenant mon souffle j'eus le temps de voir l'expression terrifiée de mon amie. Le sourire du professeur Carrow s'agrandit encore davantage et il murmura d'une voix douce, presque langoureuse.

- Endoloris.

Mes s'agrandirent d'horreur quand je vis Lucy hurler de douleur et tomber lourdement sur le sol où elle se tordit de souffrance. J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son, aucun cri ne put en sortir. Matilda couina à côté de moi et porta la main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient figés dans une attitude oscillant entre la terreur et le dégoût. Ginny Weasley pâlit encore davantage en voyant le corps de mon amie secoué de spasmes. Au bout de longues minutes, Lucy tourna la tête vers moi et je crus que mon cœur allait exploser de douleur. Son visage déformé par la souffrance et ses hurlements me sortirent de ma léthargie. Mais avant que j'aie pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Matilda hurla.

- ARRETEZ JE VOUS EN PRIE !

Surpris, Amycus Carrow se retourna vers elle. Je ne prêtais aucune attention au mangemort, mes yeux étaient braqués sur la silhouette ratatinée de mon amie qui reprenait son souffle avec difficulté, des sanglots s'échappant de sa gorge. Lentement, l'homme fendit le groupe d'élèves, sous les ricanements de Parkinson et de sa bande, et s'approcha de ma meilleure amie.

- Miss… Montgomery c'est bien cela ? Dit-il avec douceur, et bien Miss que vous arrive-t-il ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez de la peine pour cette créature –il lança à Lucy un regard dégoûté avant de se glisser dans le dos de ma meilleure amie et de se pencher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille- voyons Miss Montgomery, ce sont là des simagrées de petite fille. Vous devez vous en défaire…tenez nous allons arranger cela. Levez votre baguette Miss.

Matilda regardait Lucy secouée de sanglots. Dans la salle personne ne pipa mot, mais je vis Pansy et sa bande afficher des sourires appréciateurs. Avec horreur je vis le professeur Carrow poser ses mains sur ma meilleure amie et lui tenir fermement le bras. Non ça ne pouvait pas avoir lieu, c'était impossible, on ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Je sentis la nausée m'envahir quand j'entendis la délectation avec laquelle le professeur expliqua aux élèves comment utiliser le Sortilège Impardonnable. Il fallait vouloir la souffrance de l'autre, la désirer plus que tout pour pouvoir l'infliger. Matilda pleurait les yeux rivés sur le corps de notre amie, refusant de se soumettre. Lentement je vis le masque de politesse d'Amycus Carrow se fissurer et je compris ce qui allait se passer. Si Matilda ne s'exécutait pas, se serait elle qui subirait le sortilège de torture, le regard fiévreux que lui lançait le mangemort ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus. Mes yeux faisaient de rapides allers retours entre mes deux amies alors que la peur brisait les liens qui me paralysaient. Lucy était toujours étendue par terre et me lançait des regards désespérés quand Matilda en larmes restait sourde aux menaces du mangemort. Une solution…il fallait que je trouve une solution…le cœur aux bords des lèvres, je sortis ma baguette de ma robe de sorcière et la braquait sur Lucy d'une main tremblante…entre deux maux, m'avait un jour dit Père, il fallait toujours choisir le moindre.

- Endoloris, dis-je d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

Lucy se tordit à nouveau de douleur en poussant des cris qui me déchirèrent les entrailles. Je la regardais, hypnotisée par l'acte abominable que j'étais en train de faire, incapable de détacher mes yeux de sa silhouette secouée de spasmes. J'allais en mourir, c'était certain, je souffrais autant qu'elle…mais d'une autre manière. « _Tory, il faut que tu sois forte, il faut que tu restes à l'abri du danger »_ les derniers mots de Susie me heurtèrent alors que j'avais la désagréable impression de la trahir. Je devais les protéger…mais ce n'était pas moi, la plus forte, je ne suis pas comme toi Susie, je ne suis pas courageuse comme toi ! Pensai-je en maintenant le sort. Ecœurée par mon geste, je finis par rompre le sortilège et fut prise de vertiges…qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais osé faire ? Les gémissements de Lucy me heurtaient avec plus de violence qu'aucun enchantement, tandis que Matilda me regardait avec tristesse.

- Excellent Miss Greengrass, dit le professeur Carrow ravi en abandonnant Matilda pour venir me serrer la main, une très belle maîtrise du sortilège ! J'accorde vingt points à Serdaigle, pour cet usage très réussi du sortilège Doloris. Voilà une véritable Sang-Pur ! Clama-t-il avec suffisance. Bien, les autres, mettez-vous en rang, vous testerez le sortilège sur Miss Coburn à tour de rôle. Miss Greengrass et Miss Montgomery inspecteront votre travail aujourd'hui. Reculez-vous mesdemoiselles et veuillez encourager vos camarades.

Je levais les yeux vers lui en ayant l'impression qu'une pierre tombait sur mon estomac. Amycus Carrow me gratifia d'un sourire rusé brillant de sadisme, avant d'encourager Crabbe à pratiquer le sortilège de torture. J'avais sauvé la mise de Matilda, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour Lucy. Matilda respirait avec difficultés et s'accrochait à ma main de toutes ses forces, comme si elle avait peur de se noyer dans sa propre détresse. Un par un, les élèves passèrent et durant tout le temps que cette abomination eût lieu, nous dûmes subir le triste spectacle de la souffrance de Lucy sans ciller. Serrant fortement la main de Matilda dans la mienne, je tentais de lui faire comprendre de rester calme, alors que les yeux pervers du mangemort ne nous quittaient un seul instant. Parkinson, Goyle, Boot, Macmillan, Boot, Lisbeth Gallagher qui était à Serpentard dans notre année, nous dûmes subir les hurlements de Lucy à chaque passage d'élèves. Et à chaque fois, je crus mourir de douleur. C'était une autre forme de torture que nous faisait subir le professeur Carrow, comme pour nous faire payer notre attachement à une Sang-Mêlée. Matilda regardait la scène le souffle court, les lèvres si fortement pincées qu'elles blanchirent pour réprimer un haut-le-cœur, alors que le corps de Lucy commençait à émettre des craquements sinistres et qu'elle saignait abondamment. Combien de temps devrions-nous supporter ça encore ? Je respirais avec difficultés en voyant deux Gryffondor et une Serdaigle approcher.

- Miss Weasley quand vous voulez ! S'impatienta Amycus Carrow appuyé négligemment contre l'une des arcades de la salle.

- Non, dit-elle d'une voix dure en refusant de sortir sa baguette.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Interrogea le professeur Carrow à toute vitesse.

- J'ai dit non, reprit-elle plus fort, je ne ferais rien à cette fille, elle a besoin de soins il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie.

- Qui se soucie d'une Sang-Mêlée ? Cracha-t-il avec un dégoût manifeste.

- Moi…moi je m'en soucie, répliqua Ginny en le foudroyant d'un regard méprisant.

- Oui…évidemment, les Weasley –il s'approcha d'elle sans se départir de sa grimace de dégoût et se planta devant elle. Plissant légèrement les yeux il susurra sur un ton mauvais- dîtes-moi Miss, vous êtes au courant de ce qu'a dit le professeur Rogue au sujet des élèves qui refusent d'obéir aux ordres ? Vous étiez là n'est-ce pas ? Si vous ne voulez pas que je m'occupe personnellement de votre cas, je vous conseille de faire ce que je vous demande, et de le faire tout de suite !

- Sinon quoi ? Riposta-t-elle nullement impressionnée, je subirais le même sort ?

- Oh non ma douce, murmura le professeur Carrow en se penchant vers le visage de Ginny, ce que je te réserve te paraîtra bien pire en comparaison.

- Et vous espérez m'impressionner avec de pareilles menaces ? Lança-t-elle dans un rire glacé, je suis à Gryffondor, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix forte en levant la tête, il va falloir trouver autre chose ! N'espérez pas pouvoir me torturer comme vous l'avait fait avec ces trois filles, je ne suis pas faîte du même bois !

- Tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs petite fille, riposta le professeur Carrow d'une voix douce, tu devrais faire attention il va t'arriver des bricoles.

- Vous me faîtes le même effet, tant qu'aux « bricoles » que vous me promettez…je vous ai déjà battu une fois au Ministère ça ne me dérange pas de recommencer.

Aussitôt elle monta sa garde et brailla aux élèves de sortir. Sa comparse de Gryffondor, une certaine Lavande Brown, fit sauter la porte et aussitôt une bonne partie de la classe se précipita à l'extérieur. Elle revint ensuite et fit léviter en douceur le corps de Lucy hors de la pièce en lançant des regards inquiets à Ginny Weasley qui affichait une détermination farouche. Mais déjà le professeur Carrow commençait à lancer le sortilège de Torture. Incapables de faire le moindre mouvement, Matilda et moi nous regardâmes la gracieuse Ginny zigzaguer entre les sorts du mangemorts et répliquer avec force. Il tenta de l'immobiliser mais le sortilège du bouclier que la Gryffondor lança était si puissant, qu'Amycus Carrow fut projeté à l'autre bout de la salle et atterrit lourdement derrière son bureau. Ginny resta sur ses gardes, les yeux braqués vers l'endroit où il était tombé et brailla à une autre de ses amies.

- Luna, fait sortir les filles, dépêche-toi !

Sautant à cloche-pied, l'adolescente aux yeux proéminents et aux cheveux d'un blond presque aussi clair que ceux de Malefoy s'approcha de nous et nous prit par la main. Elle nous entraîna hors de la salle à toute vitesse, alors qu'une détonation sinistre se fit entendre. Déjà des élèves s'attroupaient dans le couloir et je vis des Gryffondors arriver aux pas de course. L'un d'entre eux arborait une balafre impressionnante sur la joue gauche tandis que l'autre, plus petit et nerveux hurlait aux élèves de se pousser.

- Seamus c'est Ginny, dépêche ! Beugla le balafré en se précipitant sur le lieu du combat.

- Neville attends-moi ! Hurlait l'autre au milieu de la masse d'élèves, BOUGEZ-VOUS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE !

Il se précipita dans la salle, rouge de fureur. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en voir davantage, déjà l'étonnante Luna nous entraînait dans les étages de son pas dansant. Je me souvenais d'elle à présent…Potter l'avait amené à la soirée de Slughorn. Oui je m'en rappelais…Luna Lovegood. Où nous emmenait-elle ? Je fus surprise de nous voir arriver dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Quand nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur, la fille qui avait dégagé le corps de Lucy nous regarda un moment avec angoisse avant de se détendre.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui c'est vrai, concéda Luna d'une voix lointaine, mais les filles observaient Ginny en train de se battre…il faut reconnaître que c'est un spectacle captivant. Tu as fait vite pour prévenir les garçons.

- Ouais, dit-elle en sortant un petit objet brillant de la poche de son uniforme, Hermione avait vraiment eu une super idée ce jour-là.

Elle poussa un profond soupir en tournant dans la main un objet que je reconnus immédiatement. Alors c'est avec ça qu'elle avait prévenu aussi rapidement les garçons de Gryffondor ? Pensais-je en regardant le faux galion. Oui effectivement c'était une idée brillante. Bizarrement j'avais le sentiment d'être totalement étrangère à ce qu'il se passait. Le cerveau comme engourdi, je regardais Lavande renvoyer Luna aux nouvelles, alors qu'elle nous observait moi et Matilda avec attention. Je ne devais pas penser…si je réfléchissais, les images de Lucy en train de se tordre de douleur en hurlant reviendraient me hanter. Lentement je vis Matilda libérer sa main de ma poigne et s'approcher des lavabos. Lavande ne dit pas le moindre mot quand ma meilleure amie, le front barré par l'angoisse, commença à passer un mouchoir humide sur mon visage. Elle m'appelait doucement…mais curieusement je n'entendais pas sa voix. J'avais blessé Lucy…j'avais blessé Lucy, c'était la seule chose que je comprenais pour l'instant. La voix de Matilda finit pourtant par me parvenir, au-milieu du brouhaha qui sifflait à mes oreilles.

- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille Tory ? Dit-elle affligé, Tory ? Reprit-elle en s'approchant-elle se tourna vers Lavande qui ne me quittait pas des yeux- pourquoi ne répond-elle pas ?

- Elle est en état de choc, expliqua Lavande, ce qui est logique d'une certaine manière. A moins d'être un monstre à sang-froid, je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens qui seraient capable de regarder une personne être soumise au Doloris sans sourciller-elle s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Astoria, marmonna Matilda.

- Astoria, reprit la voix sévère de Lavande, je veux que tu te concentres sur mes paroles d'accord ? Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, c'est Amycus Carrow le responsable. Il vous a mise toutes les trois dans une situation infernale et t'as obligé à faire un choix ignoble. C'était immoral et cruel, mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. Lucy le sait, elle sait que tu as lancé ce sort pour protéger votre amie, elle me l'a dit quand je suis allée la conduire à l'infirmerie. Astoria, ajouta-t-elle en resserrant sa prise, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose à ta place. Nous avions tous compris que Matilda risquait de subir le même sort que ton amie, si elle continuait à désobéir. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, Astoria tu n'es pas un monstre, est-ce que tu m'as comprise ?

Je regardais les yeux verts emplis de confiance de Lavande Brown et sans plus me retenir je me mis à pleurer. Matilda fut aussitôt à mes côtés et me serra contre elle. Je lui dis alors toute la peur que j'avais pu ressentir dans cette salle de classe, celle que m'inspirait Amycus Carrow, ce que mon père m'avait raconté, je lui dis à quel point je m'étais sentie démunie en comprenant que le mangemort s'apprêtait à la torturer…tout me revint d'un coup entre deux sanglots qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Je sursautais quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Luna Lovegood qui était pâle comme la mort. Derrière elle, je reconnus l'un des garçons de Gryffondor qui s'était porté au secours de Ginny Weasley. Petit, brun avec deux grands yeux bleus colériques, un visage aux traits marqués par la fureur, Seamus Finnigan claqua la porte derrière lui en jurant et commença à faire les cents pas dans les toilettes des filles.

- On a un gros problème, dit-il avec humeur.

- Sans blague ? Lança Lavande, comment vont Ginny et Neville ?

- C'est ça le problème, ils sont enfermés dans les cachots.

- Ça va contrarier les plans, déclara Luna en me souriant gentiment.

- Hum, toussa légèrement Seamus en nous regardant, Luna j'aimerais autant que nos « projets d'avenir » ne circule pas dans toute l'école, c'est quand même censé être sérieux au départ. Et puis, on ne les connait pas ces filles…et j'ai tendance à avoir moyennement confiance dans les gens que je ne connais pas.

- On ne dira rien à personne, répliqua Matilda piquée au vif, c'est Luna qui nous a amené ici.

- Mouais admettons.

- Seamus ne soit pas désagréable avec elles, elles ont eu une dure journée, tonna Lavande d'une voix sèche.

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'ai passé mon temps à croquer des chocogrenouilles ? Allez venez on va discuter de ça ailleurs, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Les filles le suivirent en nous adressant de petits signes de têtes. Lavande prit le temps de nous dire qu'elle serait disponible si quelque chose n'allait pas et se faufila hors de la pièce. Avant de refermer la porte, Seamus nous étudia un instant et son visage parut s'adoucir. Il soupira et quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était beaucoup plus douce.

- Attendez ici dix minutes, un quart d'heure avant de sortir, pour être sûre que personne ne puisse vous voir et penser que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec nous, d'accord ? Croyez-moi ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Matilda qui le regardait offusquée, il va falloir vous y faire, même vous les Sangs-Purs vous n'êtes plus en sécurité.


	24. Châtiment

A compter de ce jour, je pus mesurer toute l'ampleur de la cruauté des Carrow. Non content d'être sans cœur, ils avaient pour habitude d'envoyer régulièrement des élèves à l'infirmerie après les avoir utilisés comme cobayes durant les cours de magie noire. Rogue leur laissa le contrôle total de la discipline et à chaque faux pas, les professeurs se voyaient contraints d'envoyer les élèves dans leurs bureaux. Finies les retenues, avec les Carrow les châtiments étaient violents et d'une brutalité peu commune. Les sévices infligés laissaient des marques terribles sur les visages qui nous effrayaient tous et empêchaient toute rébellion. Poudlard n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une prison. Quand Lucy sortit de l'infirmerie après la première semaine de classe, elle décida de ne plus se montrer en public avec nous. Cette décision, si elle me causa beaucoup de peine, était tout à fait logique et raisonnable. Si les Carrow la revoyaient encore à nos côtés, Merlin seul pouvait savoir ce qu'ils étaient capables de lui faire subir. Le souvenir de la torture à laquelle elle avait été soumise nous donnait encore des frissons. A peine une semaine après le début des classes, une nouvelle organisation avait été mise en place par le directeur et ses larbins. Séparer au maximum les Sangs-Purs des Sangs-Mêlés. Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves étaient séparés et ne mangeaient pas en même temps : les Sangs-Purs passaient en premier pendant que les Sangs-Mêlés suivaient un cours d'Etude des Moldus où Alecto Carrow les injuriaient à longueur de temps.

Dès la fin du premier trimestre, les mangemorts passèrent à la vitesse supérieure, en cloîtrant les Sangs-Mêlés dans une partie du château à l'opposé des Sangs-Purs. Ils devaient suivre leurs propres cours là-bas, sans chercher à établir le moindre contact avec nous durant la journée, sous peine de sanctions. Il n'y avait guère que le soir où nous pouvions tous nous retrouver dans nos salles communes, l'influence des Carrow ne s'étendant pas jusqu'au démantèlement des maisons. Peu à peu, nous vîmes notre école se vider de tous les Sangs-Mêlés. A chaque retour de vacances, nous nous revenions de moins en moins nombreux. Il n'y avait guère que Serpentard à présent qui conservait un nombre important d'élèves. Poufsouffle était une maison fantôme, plus aucun élève n'était revenu après les vacances de Noël. Gryffondor n'avait plus aucun sorcier de premier cycle dans ses rangs, tant qu'à Serdaigle…Luna Lovegood, l'étrange fille qui nous avait mis à l'abri le premier jour de classe avait mystérieusement disparue. Une fuite, selon les Carrow…un « enlèvement » selon les rumeurs. L'atmosphère carcérale devenait chaque jour un peu plus lugubre alors que les cris des enfants qui subissaient les foudres des Carrow, retentissaient dans tout le château.

Et pourtant, au milieu de cet enfer, il y avait encore ici et là quelques traces d'espoir, qui continuait à subsister, malgré tout. D'une part parce qu'Harry Potter était là, quelque part, et que personne n'avait encore réussie à l'attraper. Les histoires les plus folles couraient à son sujet. Certains prétendaient qu'il se serait tout bonnement enfui en voyant la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, incapable de faire face, il se cacherait en attendant des jours meilleurs. D'autres, au contraire, croyaient fermement qu'il cherchait le moyen de le vaincre avec ses deux acolytes de toujours, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Qu'en était-il en réalité ? Je ne savais pas trop, Harry Potter ne m'avait jamais vraiment donné l'impression d'être un lâche, mais étant donné la force du mage noir, l'idée qu'il ait pu prendre la fuite ne me semblait pas si irréaliste…se serait même une certaine forme de bon sens, après tout il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Mais à chaque fois que je doutais, le visage souriant de Susie me revenait à l'esprit et mon cœur se serrait. Il fallait « croire » en Harry, elle était intimement persuadée qu'il finirait par vaincre, tôt ou tard…j'espérais qu'elle avait raison.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle nous manquait de plus en plus. C'était une torture de rentrer dans le dortoir et de voir ce lit vide à côté des nôtres. Où était-elle ? Lucy se faisait livrer la Gazette dans sa chambre tous les matins par sa chouette et tous les matins, le crissement de la vitre était un synonyme d'angoisse. Nous nous jetions sur le journal avec fébrilité, priant de toutes nos forces pour que le nom de Susan et Sara Whitehorn n'apparaissent pas sur la liste des personnes décédées. Une fois, nous poussâmes des hoquets d'horreur quand la Gazette publia une annonce d'Octavius Whitehorn qui lançait un avis de recherche concernant « sa nièce bien-aimée, fille de son tant regretté frère Lysander, qu'il souhaitait retrouver à n'importe quel prix ». Le mensonge était si ignoble, si atroce qu'il nous retourna l'estomac. Mais il avait aussi quelque chose d'extraordinaire : Susie avait réussi à échapper aux mangemorts, quel que soit l'endroit où elle puisse se trouver, elle avait réussi à ne pas se faire repérer. Et ça, c'était un formidable signe d'espoir.

Mais au château, ce qui nous donnait de la force, véritablement, c'était Gryffondor. Les Carrow avaient beau punir et torturer les élèves, ils étaient incapables de mettre la main sur les membres de « l'Armée de Dumbledore ». Régulièrement, les murs du château étaient tagués de messages, certains informaient les élèves qu'Harry Potter était toujours vivant et avait été vu à tel ou tel endroit, d'autres encourageaient les élèves à se révolter. En dépit des menaces et des enfermements répétés de certains élèves dans les cachots, on trouvait toujours de nouveau graffitis qui mettaient en rage les mangemorts. Et comble de l'horreur pour les Carrow et le professeur Rogue, cette résistance, venait contrecarrer point par point tous les préceptes sur l'idéologie du sang qu'ils tentaient d'inculquer aux élèves. En nous séparant les uns des autres, ils avaient espéré qu'ils instaureraient un climat de méfiance mutuelle, mais ce n'était pas le cas. De la même manière que moi et Matilda accueillions avec bonheur Lucy tous les soirs dans la salle commune, les élèves avaient trouvé le moyen de s'entraider sous leur nez sans qu'ils soient capables de les empêcher. Un Sang-Mêlé était surpris en train de piéger le bureau de Rogue ? Il était expédié manu militari aux cachots par Alecto. Mais à peine la porte rouillée et grinçante s'était refermée, qu'un Sang-Pur prenait la relève et achevait l'œuvre du premier. C'est à peu près à cette époque-là que nous remarquâmes les premières disparitions mystérieuses d'élèves. Tous les soirs, Lucy revenait de la partie réservée aux Sangs-Mêlés le front barré d'un pli soucieux, en nous disant que tel ou tel étudiant s'était volatilisé entre deux classes.

- Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! s'était-elle écriée dans le dortoir un soir alors que Matilda et moi restions perplexes, Mickael Corner s'est volatilisé entre deux couloirs, depuis qu'il a tenté de libérer un élève et que les Carrow l'ont torturé, il répétait sans arrêt que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

- Mais tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? Lui avais-je demandé.

- Et à qui veux-tu qu'on en parle ? Les professeurs sont surveillés quand ils nous font classes, le premier qui ouvre la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit est soumis au Doloris, où qu'on aille on est suivi par des mangemorts et quand ils ne sont pas là ce sont les Détraqueurs qui prennent la relève !

- Ouais, tu sais c'est pas vraiment un camp de vacances non plus de notre côté, marmonnai-je.

- Mais ce Mickael, intervînt Matilda perplexe, il a laissé des indices sur son éventuel enlèvement.

- Non, dit Lucy, mais il nous a clairement dit à Seamus et à moi, qu'il comptait mettre les voiles avant que les Carrow ne le boucle à Azkaban.

- Il se serait enfui ? Demandais-je à Matilda qui poussa un long soupir.

- Ça me paraît peu probable, les passages secrets que les mangemorts ont découvert au début de l'année ont tous été condamnés, et il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. A moins qu'il soit avec un elfe…mais dans la mesure où ils sont tous trop terrifiés pour sortir des cuisines.

- Il faut dire que les mangemorts ont pris la fâcheuse habitude de les réunir pour organiser des chasses dans le parc, dit Lucy écoeurée, c'est à celui qui ramènera le plus de têtes d'elfes de maisons. Ils viennent les accrocher dans la partie du château réservé aux Sangs-Mêlés.

- Quelle horreur ! M'exclamai-je en pensant à Delby.

- Je crois que Mickael se cache quelque part dans le château…Seamus est au courant, j'en suis sûre, mais quand j'ai essayé de l'interroger il m'a dit que je le saurais le jour où j'en aurai besoin ou une bêtise dans ce genre-là.

Par Merlin il ne manquait plus que ça ! Comme si la vie n'était assez oppressante dans cette fichue école ! L'étonnante énigme de Lucy attisa ma curiosité mais j'avais, je l'admets, comment des élèves pouvaient disparaître de cette manière ? C'était effectivement étrange, mais quelque chose me disait que les mangemorts ne devaient pas y être pour quelque chose. Car au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que les classes se vidaient, les Carrow et leurs acolytes semblaient de plus en plus furieux. Ils n'exerçaient à l'évidence, aucun contrôle sur la situation. Ce qui les rendaient plus…instables et plus dangereux.

Je repensais à cela en contemplant le mur du rez-de-chaussée en compagnie de Blaise et Matilda. Apparemment, les rebelles au nouveau régime avaient trouvé le moyen de se glisser dans la partie Sang-Pur du château pour graver leurs fameux messages. Et cette fois-ci ça ne pouvait pas être Londubat, ni Brown, puisqu'ils avaient passé deux semaines au fer dans les cachots tous les deux.

- Quand même ! S'exclama Matilda en regardant le mur d'un couloir du deuxième étage, ils devraient faire attention, qu'est-ce qu'il va leur arriver si les Carrow les attrapent ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas tant pour eux Mattie, sourit Blaise en lisant le message écrit à l'encre rouge magiquement indélébile, les Gryffondor sont les spécialistes des actions héroïques et stupides, ils foncent toujours dans la mêlée sans réfléchir. C'est ce qui les rends si…exaspérants – il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui- mais il faut leur reconnaître qu'ils ne manquent pas de panache ! Et toi Tory, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je regardais le mur peinturluré et sourit faiblement. Ça pour avoir du panache, on pouvait dire que les Gryffondors en avaient à revendre ! Une écriture élégante et légèrement inclinée traçait un message clair :

**La fin est proche,**

**Les Carrow payeront pour leurs crimes**

**Gardez espoir, l'éclair va jaillir**

**L'Armée de Dumbledore, **

**Le recrutement continue.**

- Je crois que Rogue va avoir une attaque en voyant ça, dis-je.

- Entre ça et ce que l'on raconte un peu partout…Seamus Finnigan aurait dû être plus prudent, débouler dans la Grande Salle durant le repas des Sangs-Purs pour se mettre à brailler que Potter avait libérer des Nés-Moldus au sein même du Ministère ! Franchement il y a des jours où je me demande comment font les Gryffondors pour être aussi bêtes ! N'ont-ils donc aucun instinct de survie ? Lança Blaise perplexe.

- Oui mais d'un autre côté, heureusement qu'il est là, la Résistance n'existerait plus sans lui et Neville Londubat. Sans ces prouesses, il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir, remarqua Matilda en observant le mur. Il faut y aller, ajouta-t-elle après un long silence, Alecto Carrow serait capable de nous enfermer dans les cachots si on arrive en retard.

Nous nous arrachâmes à regret de notre contemplation et nous dirigeâmes en silence vers la salle de cours. Si Amycus Carrow était un monstre de sadisme, sa sœur quant à elle, n'avait rien à lui envier. Plus instable que son frère, Alecto n'était que fureur et hurlements qui n'avait de goût que pour la brutalité. Sa haine des Moldus était telle, qu'elle ne s'abaissait devant aucune ignominie pour réprimer toute opinion contraire à la sienne. Quiconque tentait de la contredire s'exposait à des sortilèges sanglants. Ce n'était pas sans craintes que l'on approchait de sa salle de classe, car elle pouvait tout aussi bien s'attaquer à des élèves sans aucune raison particulière. Ma cachant derrière Blaise j'entrais dans la salle où Daphnée et Théodore nous attendaient déjà.

- Alors quoi de neuf ? Lança-t-il gaiment alors que nous nous installions.

- On a admiré l'œuvre de Londubat en venant, répondit Blaise sur un ton badin, si tu veux mon avis je trouve qu'il s'améliore, il y a quelque chose de prophétique dans ces graffitis, un ton sentencieux qui a quelque chose de bouleversant.

- Vous êtes injustes ! M'emportai-je devant autant de désinvolture, ces messages font tenir beaucoup d'élèves et ils donnent de l'espoir !

- Mais on ne dit pas le contraire petite Astoria, musa Théodore avec un sourire rusé, personnellement je pense qu'au lieu de signer « l'Armée de Dumbledore » il devrait apposer son propre nom sous ses « maximes » gryffondoriennes, je crois que ce serait plus honnête.

- Plus honnête ? Et pourquoi ça ? Je trouve que vous avez tous les deux la critique très facile quand il s'agit de ce Londubat et des Gryffondors en général, dis-je d'un ton sévère en les regardant tour à tour, mais dîtes-moi que faîtes-vous, tous les deux, pour soulager les peines des élèves de l'école ? Quel est votre plan au juste pour que notre école cesse d'être un lieu de honte et d'infamie ?

- Bien joué Tory, souffla Matilda sous le regard sévère de Blaise.

- Serdaigle un, Serpentard zéro, musa Daphnée en souriant l'air de rien en triturant ses crayons.

- Rappelle-moi dans quelle maison tu es Greengrass ? Grinça Théodore en la regardant avec circonspection.

- Sache petite Astoria, commença Blaise d'un ton docte, que tout bon stratège qui se respecte ne dévoile jamais ses intentions ni son plan, tu sauras ce que nous comptons faire le moment venu et pas avant…

- Ça gâcherait l'effet de surprise, me souffla Théodore en se penchant par-dessus la table.

Nous nous tûmes en voyant Neville entrer dans la salle de classe d'un pas décidé, le regard dur. Son « Armée » avait pris un sacré coup depuis que Luna Lovegood avait « disparue » et que Ginny Weasley avait pris la fuite avec sa famille. Cependant, Neville n'était pas seul, il pouvait compter sur d'autres membres de confiance comme Lavande Brown qui le suivait partout comme une ombre et Terry Boot qui arborait une mine aussi sinistre que la sienne. Apparemment Seamus Finnigan n'était toujours pas ressorti des cachots…

- Et dire qu'en première année il ne pouvait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre sans se casser la figure, soupira Daphnée.

- Mais tout le monde change avec l'âge c'est tout l'intérêt de la chose, répliqua Théodore un brin cynique.

- Vous pensez qu'il a raison ? Lança Matilda, quand il dit que l'éclair va jaillir, vous pensez que c'est vrai ?

- Oh tu sais, moi et la météo…riposta Théodore sarcastique.

- Théo sois sérieux deux minutes, s'agaça-t-elle en observant les Gryffondors.

- Franchement Mattie, dit Blaise avec douceur, il faut se faire une raison…Potter a foutu le camp, il ne reviendra pas. Dumbledore est mort. Chaque jour, de nouvelles personnes disparaissent, je crois…je crois qu'il faut se faire une raison, nous avons perdu, les mangemorts sont les plus forts. Potter et ses poteaux ne viendront pas nous sauver, s'il est un tant soit peu intelligent, il doit être en train de se prélasser sur une plage de sable blanc sous les tropiques et c'est normal et logique en un sens…

- Alors c'est ça, la seule option que nous avons selon toi ? Demanda Matilda d'une voix triste, il faut nous soumettre ?

- Blaise n'a pas tort Matilda, Harry a pris la fuite et c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire…il faut accepter notre sort, dit Daphnée tristement. Il faut…

Elle s'interrompit soudain alors que Malefoy venait de faire son entrée dans la classe. Un silence de mort se fit entendre alors qu'il s'avançait vers une table et s'y installait…seul. Depuis le début de l'année, c'était toujours la même chose. Où qu'il puisse aller, quoiqu'il puisse faire, Malefoy ne parlait à personne et semblait ne voir personne. Il arpentait les couloirs, les traits tirés, les cheveux en bataille avec son uniforme froissé, ses yeux gris fixés sur des souvenirs qui le hantaient. Blaise se raidit sur sa chaise en voyant son ami tandis que les Gryffondors le regardaient avec animosité. Malefoy…ils le haïssaient depuis si longtemps maintenant, et pourtant, il ne leur avait donné aucun motif de plainte ou de rancune jusqu'à présent. Daphnée le regardait avec une tristesse à peine voilée, qui laissait deviner toute la profondeur de ses sentiments pour lui. Mais Drago y demeurait insensible. En fait, il me faisait l'effet d'être insensible à peu près tout et n'importe quoi et ressemblait à quelqu'un qui attend la fin d'un cauchemar sans pour autant avoir la force d'y mettre un terme.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler Blaise, chuchota Matilda en caressant le visage de son petit-ami toujours figé.

- Il refuse de me parler, lâcha-t-il les dents serrées.

- Il souffre lui aussi tu sais, chuchota Daphnée en baissant la tête pour éviter qu'on ne voit ses larmes, je le vois, je le sens, il y a quelque chose qui le ronge de l'intérieur.

- Il nous a lâché Daph, arrête de l'idolâtrer c'est plus du tout le garçon qu'on a connu en premier cycle, pesta Théodore.

- Je ne l'idolâtre pas ! Se défendit ma sœur d'une voix tremblante.

- Ouais ouais, on a compris, s'agaça Blaise les yeux rivés sur la nuque de Malefoy.

Moi et Matilda nous échangeâmes un regard surpris et gêné. Que pouvions-nous aux Serpentards vis-à-vis de Drago ? Nous ne savions rien de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble durant toute leur scolarité, la nature du lien qui les unissait m'échappait totalement. Comment Blaise et Théodore avait pu un jour être ami avec un type comme Malefoy ? Mystère…mais avant que j'aie pu y réfléchir davantage, Alecto Carrow entra précipitamment dans la pièce, les yeux flamboyant de rage. « Super ! » marmonna Théodore en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Sortez vos manuels sur _l'infériorité codifiée des Moldus_ page 256, dépêchez-vous ! Aboya-t-elle.

Nous nous exécutâmes en silence, la gorge nouée. Personne n'osait lever la tête vers elle, quand elle était en colère comme aujourd'hui, mieux valait se faire discret et ne pas lui donner l'opportunité de nous faire du mal. Alecto Carrow n'était pas du genre à passer à côté de pareille opportunité…

- Aujourd'hui, reprit-elle d'une voix nasillarde, nous allons voir pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait le choix de sortir la communauté sorcière de la clandestinité, à laquelle ces animaux répugnants nous ont confiné depuis des siècles –elle darda son regard meurtrier sur les Gryffondor qui ne cillèrent pas le moins du monde- L'ordre sera bientôt rétabli mes enfants et bientôt grâce au Lord, vous pourrez à nouveau vivre au grand jour sans craindre d'être surpris par ces…ces résidus d'abjection.

Dans le fond de la salle, Pansy Parkinson applaudit à tout rompre. Avec un frisson de dégoût je vis Alecto Carrow tordre ses lèvres pour découvrir un sourire jaunâtre inquiétant, les yeux brillants d'une joie malsaine. Pansy riait doucement en affichant un air triomphant, comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle allait recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin première classe. Etait-elle aussi stupide et cruelle pour croire et approuver les paroles du professeur Carrow ? Vu son sourire éclatant il fallait bien admettre que oui. Je la regardais effarée, comme la plupart des élèves de la classe. Pansy m'adressa un sourire carnassier qui me retourna l'estomac avant de faire un geste grossier.

- Grognasse ! soufflai-je ce qui fit sourire Blaise et Théodore.

- Miss Greengrass ! Claqua la voix sèche du professeur Carrow, veuillez laisser Miss Parkinson tranquille ! Tenez, dit-elle en jetant un regard méprisant à Malefoy, venez donc vous asseoir à côté de Monsieur Malefoy, cela vous évitera de vous laisser distraire et d'épater la galerie avec vos grossièretés.

- Oui professeur, marmonnai-je en prenant mes affaires.

Blaise et Matilda me regardèrent avec compassion, alors que Daphnée émis un petit couinement amer. Oui…je ne doutais pas qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à ma place, et je la lui aurais cédée volontiers. Quoique d'un autre côté, voir cette abominable tête de pékinois de Parkinson se décomposer en me voyant m'asseoir à côté de Drago me mettait un peu de baume au cœur. Je m'installais à côté de lui, sous le regard sévère d'Alecto Carrow qui souffla d'impatience. Par miracle je ne me cassais pas la figure et je ne fis pas tomber mes livres, un exploit quand on savait que ce genre de situation augmentait mes chances de chutes. Malefoy ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, il ne tressaillit même pas quand j'effleurais son bras. Totalement absorbé par la contemplation du tableau, son visage ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion. Comme s'il était vide, léthargique, on aurait pu tout aussi bien le croire mort, si son torse ne se soulevait pas régulièrement au rythme d'une respiration lente et contrôlée.

- Bien comme je le disais avant que Miss Greengrass m'interrompe, bientôt les Moldus devront se soumettre à la supériorité de la communauté magique. Ces animaux sales et grotesques n'auront d'autres choix que de se plier à la loi du Maître, qui va restaurer notre honneur. Les Moldus, mes chers enfants, sont des créatures inférieures et abjectes, ce sont des êtres répugnants et faibles, voilà pourquoi vous ne devez jamais tolérer leur présence à vos côtés. Ils sont profondément mauvais, dit-elle en nous adressant un sourire compatissant, ils pourraient vous dérober vos pouvoirs et prendre votre baguette, oui Miss Parkinson dit-elle avec un hochement de tête grave alors que cette dernière singeait une expression outrée, les Moldus ne reculent devant rien pour s'approprier notre magie. Leur fourberie n'a aucune limite, c'est pour ça que vous devez vous en tenir éloigner le plus possible et perpétuer la tradition des alliances entre les Sangs-Purs. C'est notre rempart contre l'indigence et l'intrusion de ces horreurs dans notre monde. Qui a-t-il Miss Montgomery ? Dit Alecto Carrow sur un ton onctueux.

- Juste une question, répondit Matilda perplexe, je voudrais comprendre une chose qui m'échappe…comment les Moldus qui sont censés être des créatures répugnantes, stupides et en tous points inférieurs à nous, pourraient dérober la magie d'un sorcier ? N'est-ce pas contradictoire professeur ? Le fait même qu'ils puissent être en mesure, du moins selon votre théorie, de nous voler nos pouvoirs, ne vient-il pas contredire leur faiblesse et leur bêtise ? Il n'existe à ma connaissance aucun moyen de « voler la magie » d'un sorcier, alors comment les Moldus font-ils ? S'ils sont tels que vous nous les avez décrits, ça me semble tout bonnement impossible.

Il y eût un grand silence dans la salle alors qu'Alecto Carrow foudroyait ma meilleure amie du regard. Je me tournais vers elle effrayée et vis que Matilda ne cillait pas le moins du monde. Elle regardait notre professeur avec perplexité, feignant à merveille l'innocence. A ses côtés, Blaise n'avait pas bougé mais il me donna l'impression qu'on l'avait forcé à avaler du jus de Snargalouf. Daphnée et Théodore demeuraient interdits et leurs yeux faisaient de rapides allers retours entre ma meilleure amie et la mangemorte. Même les Gryffondor avaient l'air secoué par la logique implacable de Matilda et la regardaient comme si elle avait perdu la tête. C'était d'ailleurs ce que je pensais, en lui adressant une supplique muette pour qu'elle retire immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle était devenue suicidaire ou quoi ?

- Vous osez remettre en cause l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Articula lentement Alecto d'une voix frémissante de fureur.

- Pas du tout, dit ma meilleure amie sur un ton léger, je vous montre la faiblesse de votre raisonnement qui me semble bien fragile, mais je ne conteste pas la puissance de Voldemort.

J'émis un léger couinement alors que la salle poussa une exclamation de stupeur. A côté de moi, je vis Malefoy se raidir en grimaçant à l'évocation du nom du mage noir. Elle avait osé, Matilda avait osé prononcer son nom. Toujours tournée vers elle, je lançais des regards de détresse à Blaise qui la regardait sans comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il prit sa main et tenta de l'apaiser mais c'était peine perdue. Matilda se leva et ne lui accorda pas un regard. Avec horreur je la vis gratifier la mangemorte, qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser de fureur dans mon dos, de tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Pendant un instant très bref, je crus voir l'ombre de Susie planer au-dessus de l'élan de courage de mon amie et mon cœur se serra.

- Calme-toi Little Greengrass, chuchota Malefoy d'une voix si faible que je crus d'abord avoir rêvé.

Surprise, je me tournais vers lui et le regardais interloquée. Il venait vraiment de m'adresser la parole ? Sans sarcasmes, sans cynisme ? Non c'était impossible, pas Malefoy… je me penchais vers lui surprise.

- Que…quoi ? Soufflai-je sur le même ton en surveillant Matilda.

- J'ai dit : calme-toi, reprit-il comme s'il s'adressait à une parfaite idiote, tu ne lui seras d'aucune aide si tu fais une crise de panique maintenant.

Mais à peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'Alecto brandissait sa baguette et la pointait vers ma meilleure amie. Le visage tordu par la haine, la mangemorte tremblait de rage et haletait bruyamment en tentant de se contrôler.

- Tu oses prononcer son nom ? Cracha-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Demanda Matilda en affichant une extraordinaire maîtrise d'elle-même, après tout je suis de Sang-Pur, or selon votre raisonnement, seuls les Sorciers de castes inférieures et les Moldus devraient le craindre… à moins bien sûr, que vous omettiez de nous révéler certains détails sur les origines Moldues de Voldemort.

- Matilda ! M'écriai-je en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- ASSEZ ! Hurla Alecto Carrow, comment oses-tu, espèce de misérable Traître à ton sang, comment oses-tu parler ainsi de notre sauveur ?

- Tu devrais peut-être lui demander combien de pourcentage de sang Moldu elle et son dégénéré de frère ont dans les veines ! Lança froidement Neville Londubat en se levant à son tour, personnellement je serais très curieux de l'apprendre.

Mais Neville n'avait pas été assez rapides pour monter sa garde et avant qu'il ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit, la mangemorte lança un sortilège Tranchant vers lui. Aussitôt je vis Lavande lever sa propre baguette et jeter un charme du bouclier sur son ami, mais il fut néanmoins sérieusement blesser au visage et une éclaboussure de sang jaillit sur la table alors qu'il tombait lourdement sur le sol, entraînant son amie dans chute. Alecto Carrow se tourna alors vers Matilda qui semblait à présent terrifiée, comme si elle venait de réaliser enfin qu'elle avait très largement dépassé les limites.

- Misérable petite peste ! cracha la mangemorte, tu vas voir comment je traite tous ceux qui osent trahir leur sang et se retourner contre mon Maître ! SECTUMSEMPRA ! beugla-t-elle.

A peine avait-elle lancé son incantation que tout se passa très vite. Je poussais un hurlement de terreur alors que la poigne d'acier de Malefoy m'entraînait au sol. Dans ma chute, je vis Blaise se lever aussi rapidement que l'éclair pour tenter de pousser Matilda en dehors de la trajectoire du sortilège. Je tombais écrasée sous le corps de Malefoy qui me maintint sous lui alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues. La tête enfouie dans son épaule, blottis tous deux entre deux bureaux j'entendis Daphnée hurler d'horreur pendant que le professeur Carrow aboyait après Matilda en se préparant à lui jeter un sortilège impardonnable. Un vent de panique souffla dans la salle, alors que les élèves se précipitaient vers la porte. Les hurlements de Matilda et de ma sœur me glacèrent les entrailles. Il fallait que je leur porte secours…on ne pouvait plus se cacher maintenant, mais c'était sans compter sur Malefoy qui me plaquait au sol et pesait douloureusement contre moi.

- Reste-là, chuchota Malefoy à mon oreille, ne bouge surtout pas, ferme les yeux ça va passer. Tu vas voir…ça marche…ferme les yeux et fais-toi oublier, dit-il précipitamment en m'écrasant de tout son poids.

- Pousses-toi, sanglotai-je en me débattant, Malefoy je ne rigole pas, pousses-toi…Matilda, c'est Matilda…j'ai déjà perdu Susie…pousses-toi Malefoy.

- Non ! Dit-il paniqué en plantant ses yeux dans les miens, il faut rester là…à l'abri.

- On ne sera plus jamais à l'abri, lui répondis-je en larmes alors qu'il me regardait hébété, avant de lui décocher mon plus beau crochet du gauche.

Je grimaçais alors qu'un craquement sonore m'apprit que je devais certainement m'être cassé le point sur son œil. Sonné, il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur moi et j'en profitais pour me dépêtrer de sa poigne d'acier. Bien vite je sautais sur mes pieds et reçu un véritable choc. Le professeur Carrow agitait sa baguette avec négligence en riant comme une démente alors que Matilda était agenouillée en larmes dans une mare de sang. Les élèves s'étaient blottis de part et d'autres de la salle et attendaient le dénouement sans faire le moindre bruit. Même Parkinson contemplait ses pieds en faisant le moindre bruit possible. Avançant lentement dans le dos d'Alecto Carrow, je réprimais un haut-le cœur en voyant ce qui avait pu déclencher son hilarité.

- Comme c'est romantique ! Dit-elle secouée par un rire aigu semblable à celui d'une hyène, il s'est jeté au-devant du sort pour te sauver misérable petite traîtresse. Regarde ton chevalier servant ! REGARDE-LE ! Aboya-t-elle alors que Matilda agenouillée aux côtés de Blaise continuait à l'observer avec dégoût.

Alecto Carrow se dirigea vers l'attroupement d'élèves qui s'étaient réfugiés du côté de la fenêtre et entama une longue diatribe sur les risques que les élèves encouraient s'ils venaient à rediscuter l'idéologie des mangemorts. Elle alla narguer Neville Londubat qui s'appuyait sur l'épaule de son amie et lui parla longuement de ses parents. Du coin de l'œil je pus voir la fureur flamber dans les yeux du Gryffondor, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Je ne prêtais moi-même aucune attention à son discours tant le spectacle que j'avais devant les yeux était épouvantable. J'entendis Malefoy étouffer un gémissement d'horreur à côté de moi, alors qu'il s'était relevé à son tour. Tout ce sang…il n'était pas à Matilda. C'était celui de Blaise.

Mon cœur explosa de douleur quand je le vis baignant dans son propre sang, ma sœur et Matilda agenouillée à ses côtés tentant vainement de le guérir. On aurait dit une marionnette dont on venait de couper les fils. Son corps était une plaie sanguinolente et ses membres formaient un arc répugnant, à rebours des lois de la nature. Blaise était brisé, je vis Théodore totalement paniqué, tenter à son tour tous les sortilèges de soins qu'il connaissait, sans succès.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas, dit ma sœur en se tournant vers Théodore désespérée, pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas Théo ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura ce dernier épouvanté en respirant avec difficulté, je ne sais pas, j'ai utilisé tout ce que je connaissais, _episkey _! _Finite _! _Corpore sano _! _Nihile Malus _!

En dépit de ces efforts, rien ne se produisit. C'était comme si les sortilèges rebondissaient sur le corps de Zabini sans pouvoir agir. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce sort ? Je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille. Blaise gémit de douleur, alors que la blessure continuait de s'aggraver et je vis ma meilleure amie, au comble de la douleur, caresser son visage avec tendresse pleurant sur son impuissance et sur sa culpabilité. Oh non Matilda ! Pensai-je en m'approchant, ne te sens pas coupable, tu nous as ouvert les yeux.

- LAISSEZ-LE ! Hurla la voix cruelle d'Alecto Carrow, il mérite amplement ce qui lui arrive, s'il ne s'était pas abaissé à protéger cette souillure-dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers Matilda- il n'en serait pas là, LAISSEZ-LE j'ai dit ! Monsieur Malefoy qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Malefoy répondez ! MALEFOY JE VOUS ORDONNE DE NE RIEN FAIRE !

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas. Lentement il s'était approché de son meilleur ami et le regardait médusé. Daphnée le supplia en larmes de faire quelque chose, alors que Théodore était à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

- Les contre-sorts habituels ne peuvent rien contre le sectumsempra, dit Malefoy d'une voix atone, il faut une incantation précise pour anéantir ses effets.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il s'agenouilla à côté de Blaise et commença par entamer un charabia qu'il psalmodiait à voix basse. Aussitôt, le sang commença à refluer vers les plaies de Blaise, comme si son corps aspirait à nouveau le liquide qui s'était échappé. Alecto Carrow tremblante de rage pointa sa baguette vers mes amies, mais je réagis plus vite. Dressant un bouclier entre eux et le sortilège, le Doloris rebondit et alla frapper Parkinson de plein fouet. Se tournant vers moi le professeur Carrow ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus brillants de démence.

- Greengrass ? Comment osez-vous vous rebellez contre moi ? Vous allez le payer cher Greengrass !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, répliquai-je en me traitant mentalement de sombre idiote.

Soudain l'idée de Malefoy de se cacher ne me parut pas si stupide en voyant la mangemorte me lancer un Doloris. Je plongeai derrière une table pour me protéger, alors que le sortilège frappa la porte d'entrée de la classe et la fit exploser. Aussitôt les élèves se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, à l'exception de mes amis qui étaient toujours au chevet de Blaise que Malefoy soignait comme il pouvait et des Gryffondors qui s'étaient lancés dans la bataille. Alecto Carrow était entre nous et parait chacun de nos sortilèges avec force.

- Ça suffit ! Tonna la voix glacée du Professeur Rogue à l'entrée de la pièce.

Nous arrêtâmes le combat instantanément surpris et choqués de le voir. Il était rare que Rogue soit à l'école ces derniers temps, il passait énormément de temps avec le mage noir, à pourchasser Potter et sa bande, dont on prétendait qu'ils avaient encore réussi à leur filer entre les doigts. Le directeur darda sur moi ses yeux noirs, chargés de menaces, alors que Daphnée au loin étouffait un couinement de terreur, s'attendant au pire.

- Monsieur le Directeur, dit Alecto Carrow d'une onctueuse, ces traîtres se sont rebellés contre mon autorité, ils se sont montrés d'une insolence inimaginable vis-à-vis de notre Lord.

Elle se tut alors que Rogue entrait lentement dans la pièce et observait l'ampleur du désastre. Son regard s'arrêta sur le corps de Zabini que Malefoy avait réussi à soigner. Bien qu'inconscient, Blaise avait retrouvé une apparence normale et semblait presque dormir paisiblement, couché sur le sol au milieu des rangés de bureaux. Enfin, à l'exception des entailles qui donnait l'impression qu'on s'était servi de lui pour aiguiser des couteaux, mais au moins il ne se vidait plus de son sang, c'était déjà ça…

- Monsieur Malefoy, je vois que vous êtes passé maître dans l'art de soigner les blessures de magie noire, constata le directeur d'une voix douce, il est vrai que le châtiment que votre père a reçu durant les dernières vacances, vous a sans doute permis d'exploiter vos talents.

Drago blêmit et ouvrit des yeux horrifiés à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Son visage se contracta douloureusement, comme s'il tentait de réprimer un cri de douleur et de peine et j'eus soudain de la peine pour la peine pour lui. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer pour qu'il ait pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps ? Je l'ignorais, mais j'eus le sentiment que ce devait être terrible…

- Miss Greengrass, dit ensuite le directeur à ma sœur, emmenez Zabini à l'infirmerie avec messieurs Nott et Malefoy, Amycus se chargera de le soigner.

- Amycus reprit Théodore en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, Mrs Pomfresh est-elle souffrante ?

- Pas du tout Nott, répliqua le directeur avec une pointe d'agacement, elle est sous la surveillance de votre professeur qui vérifie et répertorie tous les soins apportés aux élèves.

Il adressa à Nott un regard qui exprimait clairement qu'il valait qu'il évite de poser une autre question s'il tenait à la vie. Nott fit léviter Blaise hors de la pièce, et entraîna Daphnée avec lui qui m'adressait des regards affolés. Malefoy les suivit comme un automate, pendant le long silence qui suivit, nous nous dévisageâmes Neville, Lavande, Matilda et moi en nous demandant ce qui allait nous tomber dessus. Rogue encouragea le professeur Carrow à s'exprimer sur le sujet, une occasion pour elle de se plaindre et de blâmer Matilda.

- Je souhaite, dit Alecto Carrow en guise de conclusion, me charger personnellement de la sanction de Miss Montgomery, monsieur le Directeur.

- Miss Montgomery, est-il vrai que vous avez provoqué tout ceci ? Dit froidement Rogue en désignant le capharnaüm qu'était la salle de classe.

- Oui professeur, bredouilla Matilda en regardant ses pieds.

- Je vois…je suppose que vous trouvez divertissant de voir vos camarades payer les frais de vos provocations ?

- Non pas du tout professeur.

- Vraiment ? Dit Rogue en arborant un sourire mauvais, et bien nous allons voir cela.

Il se tourna vers Alecto Carrow en lui souriant. Nous les regardâmes sans comprendre, quand soudain, la mangemorte braqua sa baguette sur moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que déjà le sort aux lueurs rougeâtres me frappait en pleine poitrine. Je tombais en arrière la respiration coupée par un incendie qui circulait dans chacune de mes veines. Comme si des dizaines de lames me tailladaient le corps de l'intérieur, je tentais de me débattre pour les chasser, mais chaque mouvement déclenchait une nouvelle vague de souffrance plus forte encore que la précédente. Ma gorge brûlait à force de hurler. Respirer m'était intolérable, car j'avais l'impression que mes côtes se brisaient à chaque inspiration. Mon corps était secoué de morsures brûlantes, comme un acide qui se répand lentement…très lentement. Ma tête vibrait comme si les coups pleuvaient sur mon crâne. La douleur était autant à l'intérieur, qu'à l'extérieur. J'étais en train de brûler vive. Et au-dessus de mon bûcher, savourant ma souffrance avec un regard brillant, je pouvais voir le visage flou d'Alecto Carrow. Je fixais la baguette, comme si je pouvais la lui ôter des mains avec la seule force de mon esprit… je devenais folle sans doute, la douleur fait faire des tas de choses folles… de loin, je crus entendre l'écho lointain d'un cri de terreur. Est-ce que Quelqu'un criait ? Je ne savais plus vraiment, j'avais tellement mal…tellement. Et puis soudainement, la douleur s'arrêta. Aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, pourtant mon corps était trop lourd pour que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement. Etait-ce un mirage ? Mon cerveau devait me jouer des tours, peut-être qu'à force de supporter toute cette souffrance, il ne savait plus l'interpréter, comme si elle avait quelque chose d'irréel. Mais si je bougeais, elle risquait de flamber de plus belle.

- Ça ira comme ça professeur Carrow, dit Rogue d'une voix ennuyée. Alors, dit-il mais sa voix me paraissait lointaine tandis que je reprenais mon souffle, lequel d'entre vous s'est cru dans l'obligation de souiller une fois de plus les murs du château ? Monsieur Londubat une hypothèse peut-être ? Pourquoi cet air si surpris chers petits Gryffondors ? Miss Brown ?

- Votre camarade subira le Doloris jusqu'à ce que le directeur ait obtenu une réponse, claqua la voix aigüe du professeur Carrow.

Comme c'était étrange ! Mon corps semblait totalement paralysé, comme anesthésié à présent. J'avais l'impression d'assister à la scène enfermée dans une bulle étanche et les voix qui me parvenaient étaient étouffées. Ma tête était si lourde…je sentis quelque chose de chaud couler sur mon visage et dans un éclair de lucidité je compris qu''il s'agissait de mon sang. J'avais dû me heurter la tête en tombant.

- On ne sait pas qui a fait ça ! S'écria Lavande Brown en me lançant un regard inquiet, on l'a découvert en même temps que vous ! Je vous assure que c'est la vérité.

- Menteuse ! Cracha Alecto Carrow en braquant sa baguette magique sur moi.

- Non Alecto, dit le professeur Rogue en me tournant le dos, Miss Brown dit la vérité, il marqua une longue pause durant laquelle il observa Matilda dont les sanglots se faisaient plus net à mesure que je retrouvais mes esprits, Miss Montgomery quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Non professeur, sanglota ma meilleure amie en s'approchant de moi.

- Personne ne vous a autorisé à vous porter au secours de Miss Greengrass, claqua la voix du directeur. Professeur Carrow, reprit-il plus fort, vous direz à Monsieur Rusard que l'attitude de ces deux demoiselles de Serdaigle mérite d'être réprimandée. Elles seront enfermées dans les cachots jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sans nourriture.

- Oui monsieur le directeur, ce sera fait, minauda Alecto radieuse.

- Voilà qui devrait leur apprendre le respect envers leurs professeurs.

Toujours étendue sur le sol, je vis comme dans un rêve la démarche lente du professeur Rogue le porter devant moi. L'ombre noire me recouvrit alors qu'il s'agenouillait près de moi pour murmurer de sa voix doucereuse à vous donner la nausée :

- Miss Greengrass, que dira votre père en apprenant ceci ? Lui qui est si honorable, si fier de son statut, quelle affreuse déception pour cet homme si sage et si estimé dans notre communauté ! quelle tragédie, être trahi et déshonoré par sa propre fille ! Vous avez je crois un petit frère n'est-ce pas Miss ? Je me demande quelle vie pourra être la sienne maintenant ?

Je pleurais le souffle court, incapable de prononcer un traître mort, alors que le directeur quittait la pièce avec un sourire satisfait. Matilda se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Epuisée, le corps rompu, je tentais faiblement de lui sourire pour la rassurer alors que ses larmes venaient s'écraser sur mon front. Et puis, à bout de force, je finis par sombrer et dès lors tout devînt noir.


	25. L'Armée de Dumbledore

J'ouvris les yeux et poussais un gémissement de douleur. Ma tête devait bien peser une tonne et était incroyablement douloureuse. Je me redressais avec difficulté en tentant de rassembler mes souvenirs. Le cours d'Alecto Carrow…la révolte de Matilda, l'intervention de Blaise…petit à petit tout me revînt en mémoire, jusqu'au discours cinglant de Rogue concernant Père. Quel ignoble bonhomme ! Pestai-je en tentant d'identifier l'endroit où je me trouvais.

La pièce dans laquelle j'étais enfermée était plus semblable à une grotte dans laquelle on aurait installé une porte qu'à des cachots en bonne et due forme. Trop petite, pour qu'on s'y tienne debout et trop exigüe pour s'asseoir je me recroquevillais dans un coin en maudissant les fondateurs d'avoir conçu cet endroit. Une mince ouverture au plafond laissait entrer un faible halo de lumière argentée. Il faisait donc nuit ? A moins que ce ne soit le lointain reflet d'une sphère lumineuse ? Difficile à dire étant donné la finesse du trou qui laissait entrer le maigre rayon. Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? La morsure du Doloris avait disparu, mais mon corps était encore courbaturé, comme sous le coup d'un effort intense. Le raclement métallique des chaînes qui m'entravaient les pieds sur la pierre glacée m'arracha un hoquet de surprise épouvantée. C'était une catastrophe ! Je me retrouvais enchaînée au sous-sol avec mon crâne en train de palpiter de douleur…génial, soufflai-je en m'adossant lourdement à la paroi noirâtre et froide des pierres humides de ma cellule. Je soupirais en regardant autour de moi, cherchant dans la faible clarté un moyen de m'échapper de cet endroit sinistre.

Je fus attirée par un petit éclat brillant niché entre deux stèles noires au sol. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, je me penchais vers l'objet et parvenait à le saisir du bout des doigts. L'attirant tout près de mon visage, dans le faible halo je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un petit miroir de poche, dont l'écrin rose vif, m'indiqua qu'il devait certainement appartenir à une fille. A l'évidence, je n'étais pas la première occupante des lieux. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, j'ouvris le miroir qui s'amplifia automatiquement et je manquais m'évanouir en contemplant mon reflet. Un inferius devait probablement avoir bonne mine à côté de moi.

Ma peau d'ordinaire très pâle, était devenue livide. Mes épaisses boucles noirs avaient perdu de leurs volumes et semblaient écrasées en un paquet informe sur mon crâne. Sur le haut de mon front on pouvait voir la trace d'un filet de sang maintenant séché. Passant ma main sur mon crâne, je gémis en sentant l'énorme bosse sur le haut de ma tête, comme un rappel douloureux de ma chute pendant le cours d'Alecto Carrow. Mes yeux verts sombres, étaient entourés par de larges cernes qui me donnaient un air hagard alors qu'une petite cicatrice rouge traversait la fine arête de mon nez. Au moins il n'était pas cassé, pensais-je en l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures. Non il était toujours le même : petit, fin, aquilin. Mes lèvres d'ordinaire roses, étaient gercées et avait pris une teinte plus sombre, dû à la froideur humide des cachots, elles étaient légèrement gonflées et un peu douloureuses à cause d'une coupure. Passant ma langue sur la blessure, je contemplais mon reflet en soupirant. Belle réussite Astoria ! Pensais-je avec amertume…peut-être était-ce dû à cet enfermement ? A moins que ce ne fût un réflexe inconscient pour endiguer la panique, mais curieusement, je mirais mon reflet pendant un certain temps et remarquais pour la première fois ma ressemblance avec Daphnée. Certes je n'avais pas son teint de pêche et ses yeux verts étaient beaucoup plus clairs que les miens, mais l'ovale de notre visage, nos lèvres fines, notre nez, étaient étonnement semblables. Il fallait croire qu'en grandissant, les choses s'arrangeaient pour moi, comme si Dame Nature s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait bâclé le travail au départ et qu'elle tentait de le rattraper, je souris à cette idée, quand un bruit de chaîne interrompit mon épanchement narcissique.

- Quand tu auras fini de t'admirer, tu pourras essayer de trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là ! Lança la voix d'un garçon de très mauvaise humeur.

- Seamus ? Demandai-je surprise en tentant d'identifier d'où elle pouvait provenir.

- Non c'est Merlin patate ! Répliqua-t-il caustique.

- Tory ? Appela la voix de Matilda, Tory tu es réveillée ?

- Matilda ! M'exclamai-je en me pressant contre la paroi.

Sa voix était toute proche, comme si elle venait de l'autre côté de la cloison gauche. Avec un raclement métallique sonore, je me collais contre elle pour parler à ma meilleure amie. Je soupirais de soulagement quand elle m'assura que tout allait bien pour elle et qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée. Apparemment les Carrow n'avaient pas jugé utile de lui lancer un sortilège, sans doute estimaient-ils davantage la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait à nous voir Blaise et moi gravement blessés.

- Je suis tellement désolée Tory, pleura-t-elle, j'ai…j'ai été idiote, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi…je n'aurais jamais dû parler à Alecto Carrow de cette manière…tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute, Blaise est toujours à l'infirmerie et toi…toi…

- Arrête Mattie, dis-je d'une voix assurée, tu nous as ouvert les yeux, toute l'année on s'est voilé la face en pensant que quelqu'un finirait par venir nous sauver…on avait tort…tu as eu raison de prendre la parole comme ça, sans toi j'aurais continué à faire l'autruche, tu m'as sorti de ma léthargie Mattie tu comprends ?

- Ou…oui, sanglota ma meilleure amie d'une petite voix.

- Bon c'est très touchant tout ça mais si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerai sortir d'ici ! Fulmina Seamus.

- Bon sang vous les Gryffondor avez un problème avec la patience, où c'est juste toi qui est particulièrement casse-pieds ? Maugréai-je en me retournant exaspérée par tant de rudesse, et puis tu es où d'abord ? Je t'entends clairement comme si tu étais à côté de moi mais je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où vient ta voix.

- C'est parce que _je suis_ à côté de toi, expliqua-t-il en dominant sa mauvaise humeur, mais je suis dans la cellule « de luxe » elle a été percé dans du calcaire du coup le moindre bruit résonne dans tout le couloir comme s'il était magiquement amplifié, tu vois le genre ?

- Euh…Seamus, intervînt Matilda, ôte-moi d'un doute, tu as passé combien de temps dans les cachots pour en savoir autant ?

- Suffisamment pour te décrire chaque cellule en détail, riposta le Gryffondor d'une voix sinistre- je faillis mourir de terreur en voyant sa tête apparaître dans une fente de ma propre cage- maintenant que votre curiosité est satisfaite on peut plancher sur le meilleur moyen de sortir ? J'ai pas l'intention de rester là jusqu'au sextuple centenaire de Beedle le Barde je vous signale !

Je soupirais et retournais m'adosser contre le mur du fond. Mon corps était endolori à force de rester à demi accroupi et je tremblais de froid, sans parler des gémissements plaintifs de mon estomac. A défaut d'être sympathique, Seamus avait au moins le mérite d'avoir raison, mieux valait ne pas rester là trop longtemps, nous risquions de finir en hypothermie, si on ne s'effondrait pas avant à cause du manque de nourriture. Je regardais le miroir en écoutant distraitement Seamus et Matilda parler des renseignements qu'ils avaient pu soutirer à Rusard, qui passaient tous les matins vérifier que nous étions bien vivants. Apparemment Malefoy avait été renvoyé chez lui, sur demande exprès de son père, tandis que Potter avait réussi à braquer Gringotts.

- Ouais ma grande, déclama Seamus pas peu fier à l'intention de Matilda qui laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, ils se sont évadés grâce à un dragon, c'est dingue non ?

Je souris faiblement à mon reflet en cherchant le moyen de sortir. C'est alors que le faible halo de lumière éclaira l'émeraude d'Arianna. Mais oui pensais-je en me redressant, le pendentif ensorcelé me permettait de communiquer avec ma sœur ! Le prenant fébrilement dans ma main je tentais de me rappeler comment le faire fonctionner. Père avait dit qu'il suffisait de prononcer le nom de la personne qui portait l'autre pendentif pour que la communication fonctionne. Croisant les doigts, et me concentrant sur le visage de ma sœur je murmurais « Daphnée » en serrant le bijou dans ma main de toutes mes forces.

Aussitôt une vague de chaleur m'envahit et je pus sentir la pierre vibrer dans ma paume. Ouvrant les yeux je vis la pierre briller d'un éclat vert sans pareil, alors que Seamus et Matilda retenaient à grand-peine des cris d'épouvantes et de surprises. La chaîne du pendentif se mit à rougeoyer alors que devant moi jaillissait un nuage de lumière qui prit peu à peu la forme d'un lit. Lentement, je vis apparaître le dortoir des Serpentards, Daphnée était là en train de dormir dans une chambre qu'elle partageait avec Pansy Parkinson, Elisabeth McLawren et deux autres filles que je ne connaissais pas. Je retins un cri d'horreur en voyant le visage tuméfié de ma sœur. Pansy devait lui avoir fait payer le Doloris qu'elle avait subi par ma faute. Mes entrailles gelèrent en pensant à la cruauté de cette peste, elle me le payera pensais-je en murmurant à nouveau.

- Daphnée ! Daphnée réveille-toi.

Ma sœur ouvrit subitement les yeux. Elle se redressa dans son lit et chercha ma voix. Je continuais à l'appeler en lui conseillant de s'isoler des autres filles, afin qu'elles n'entendent pas notre conversation. Se figeant un instant surprise, Daphnée sauta de son lit avec grâce et se dirigea vers une grande salle sombre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur les profondeurs du lac, « la salle commune de Serpentard » pensai-je quand elle s'installa dans un grand sofa vert émeraude en face d'une imposante cheminée noire.

- Astoria ? Dit-elle surprise, je peux te voir, mais…oh mon dieu Astoria tu as une tête à faire peur !

- Je te retourne le compliment, dis-je tristement, Daphnée que t'est-il arrivé ?

- C'est Pansy…et Amycus Carrow, ils sont venus m'interroger après qu'Alecto t'a enfermé dans les cachots. Amycus l'a laissé utiliser tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait pour savoir si tu faisais partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore et aussi depuis combien de temps nous étions des Traîtres à notre sang...je n'ai rien dit, dit-elle avec fierté, je leur ai répondu que les Greengrass n'avaient pas à se justifier, un Greengrass se comporte avec honneur et dignité, dit-elle d'un ton féroce, et tant qu'il en est ainsi, le commun n'a aucun droit de porter des jugements sur notre famille !

Je souris et la traitais d'idiote avec tendresse. C'était là un discours que Père aurait sans doute apprécié, j'en étais sûre, mais le sort que ma sœur avait subi me révulsait. Les mangemorts n'avaient donc plus aucunes limites ? Je soupirais d'angoisse alors que Daphnée tremblait nerveusement en attendant que je lui parle. Elle paraissait si fragile et son courage ne tenait qu'à un fil. Me ressaisissant, je lui adressais un sourire franc.

- Père serait si fier de toi Daphnée ! Je crois même qu'il le serait plus que moi en cet instant.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Dit-elle avec espoir, tu sais…je comprends que ce n'est pas bien de se plaindre mais…ils n'arrêtent pas de me suivre partout et je n'ai plus le droit de parler à personne sous peine de châtiment, elle commença à sangloter, Pansy est odieuse à longueur de journée…Théo a été blessé parce qu'il avait tenté de me défendre…

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je incrédule, mais c'est de la folie, voyons tu n'as rien fait de mal !

- Personne ne veut me croire, pleura-t-elle de sa voix d'enfant, je suis surveillée tout le temps…il n'y a que la nuit où je suis tranquille…parce qu'ils…ils me laissent dormir…mais auprès de Pansy pour qu'elle garde un œil sur moi…

- Mais, commençai-je à paniquer tu vas avoir des problèmes si elle découvre que tu t'es levé !

- Hum, couina Daphnée avec un rictus mauvais, ça m'étonnerait…je suis très douée en potions, dit-elle amère, je fais une Potion de Sommeil très efficace…quelques gouttes et Pansy ronfle comme une truie jusqu'au lendemain.

- T'as pas été répartie à Serpentard pour rien hein ? La taquinai-je soudain emplie de fierté devant ce visage ruisselant de larmes, Daphnée il faut que tu te calmes parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide, dis-je avec douceur, je suis enfermée dans les cachots avec Seamus et Matilda, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici très vite avant de mourir de froid.

- Tu…tu veux que je vienne te libérer ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux agrandis d'effroi.

Le courage n'était pas la caractéristique première de ma sœur et vu l'état dans lequel elle était nerveusement, j'estimais que lui faire prendre de tels risques pouvaient s'avérer fatal, aussi bien pour sa santé mentale que notre sécurité physique. Quand elle avait peur, Daphnée était capable de créer de véritables catastrophes magiques.

- Non, dis-je précipitamment pour la rassurer, il faudrait que tu trouves le moyen de contacter Neville Londubat ou Lavande Brown, va demander à Blaise des conseils, dans la mesure où tu as drogué les filles de ton dortoir tu ne risques pas grand-chose à aller lui parler.

- Blaise n'est plus là, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues roses, il a disparu peu de temps après avoir été admis à l'infirmerie.

- Quoi ? Articulai-je péniblement en sentant une chape de plomb tomber sur mes épaules, tu veux dire qu'il est…mort ?

- Je ne sais pas, pleura-t-elle, je ne sais pas du tout, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le cours du professeur Carrow.

C'était un cauchemar, tournant légèrement la tête, j'entendis l'écho angoissé de la voix de Matilda qui tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et à qui je parlais. Non…Zabini ne pouvait pas être mort…pas lui ! Il était trop rusé, trop intelligent pour ça. Est-ce qu'il y avait une fin à l'horreur ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait en atteindre le bout comme on pouvait parvenir à toucher le fond d'un abîme ? Je ne savais pas, mais je l'espérais en appréhendant quelles autres terribles nouvelles m'attendaient.

- Nott soufflai-je la voix éraillée en maîtrisant un sanglot, va chercher Nott.

Je suivis son parcours jusqu'au dortoir des préfets, où Nott avait remplacé Zabini. Notre conversation étant interrompue, je réalisais soudain que Seamus me regardait avec angoisse et décrivait du mieux qu'il pouvait à Matilda ce qu'il voyait. C'était étrange…leurs voix ne me parvenaient pas quand je parlais avec Daphnée, comme si la communication avec ma sœur, empêchait celle qui se déroulait à mes côtés. Et pourtant j'aurai dû l'entendre, Seamus Finnigan n'était pas du genre à avoir une petite voix.

- Greengrass qu'est-ce que tu fiches et à qui tu parles ? Tu te rends compte j'espère que t'es en train de baragouiner des ordres à un collier ? Je sais pas ce que t'étais en train de raconter à ton caillou, dit-il avec sa brusquerie habituelle, mais il faut t'arrêter là parce qu'une part tu nous fiches la trouille et ensuite ça nous aide pas du tout !

Cela était peut-être cruel, mais soudain je bénis Arianna pour son intelligence. Visiblement dès que le pendentif ensorcelé était enclenché, nul ne pouvait entendre la conversation entre les deux propriétaires. Une chance en pensant avec peine à la triste révélation de ma sœur.

- J'étais en train de parler à ma sœur, expliquai-je calmement, ce pendentif –je le tendais vers lui au maximum- est ensorcelé, il permet de communiquer avec la personne qui possède sa réplique exacte, c'est une de mes ancêtres qui l'a fabriqué… tu avoueras que c'est plutôt pratique !

- C'était pour ça le cadeau de ton père, comprit Matilda, il savait que vous en auriez besoin.

- Il espérait qu'on en n'aurait jamais besoin, rectifiai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

- Elle parle à un caillou…et sa copine trouve ça parfaitement normal, résuma Seamus pour lui-même, je suis entouré par des dingues…en même temps quand on sait que Luna Lovegood est à Serdaigle quoi de plus normal…

- Tu la fermes Seamus ! M'exaspérai-je alors que le visage de Daphnée envahissait à nouveau ma cellule et que je retournais dans cette « bulle » loin des voix de mes codétenus.

- Théo m'a dit que l'Armée de Dumbledore avait un moyen de communication – elle me montra le galion que Malefoy m'avait un jour dérobé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde- Malefoy n'a pas jugé bon de l'emmener avec lui quand il s'est fait la malle…du coup Nott l'a récupéré… il vient de me le confier mais je ne sais pas du tout comment le faire fonctionner !

- Il y a quelqu'un ici qui pourrait t'aider, dis-je en m'approchant de la fente où le profil de Finnigan se dessinait dans l'ombre.

Je prenais une grande inspiration et soufflais un bon coup. La partie risquait d'être difficile à négocier, m'exhortant au calme j'appelais Seamus et lui racontait calmement comment le fameux Galion était tombé entre les mains des Serpentards, par ma faute et mon ignorance. Je lui dissimulais néanmoins, l'épisode avec Malefoy, car même dans la pénombre, je pouvais sentir le Gryffondor frémir de colère, et lui laissais sous-entendre que si l'Armée n'avait pas été stoppée par les Carrow, c'est parce que les Serpentards, bien qu'au courant, ne leur avait pas divulgué le secret.

- Blaise et Théodore savent parfaitement comment vous communiquiez depuis le début de l'année, mais ils n'ont jamais rien dit à personne, plaidai-je inquiète par son absence de réaction.

- Je te demande de nous aider, finit-il par dire d'une voix hachée, et toi la première chose que tu fais c'est appeler ta grande sœur qui est à Serpentard ? En fin de compte t'es vraiment dingue Greengrass ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à des Serpentards, ce sont des menteurs, des manipulateurs doublés de mauviettes racistes, prétentieuses et la plupart d'entre eux je te signale, ont pour ambition de rejoindre les rangs de Tu-sais-qui ! T'es idiote ou quoi ? Autant appeler les Carrow tout de suite et pourquoi pas Lui tant qu'on y est ! Si tu veux tellement mourir Greengrass vas-y fais-toi plaisir, pète ce fichu miroir et taille-toi les veines, mais moi vivant…jamais je ne ferais confiance à ce ramassis de mangemorts en herbe. Je préfère vendre mon âme au diable. N'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'ils sont de « braves et gentils Sang-Purs pris à la gorge par la situation » Greengrass, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi ! Ils en profitent bien de la « situation », et aucun n'a jamais levé le petit doigt pour aider l'Armée !

- Seamus ! Cria Matilda scandalisée.

Je pris le temps d'encaisser la diatribe suintante de mépris de mon voisin de cellule. C'était révoltant…répugnant de parler de la sorte d'individus en les mettant tous dans le même panier. C'était aussi odieux qu'indigne ! Je respirais lentement pendant un long moment afin de ne pas aggraver la situation avec une parole malheureuse. Matilda réagissait violemment et invectivait Seamus, outrée de voir son grand amour traiter comme un criminel sans cœur. Elle défendit Blaise, Théodore et Daphnée avec une passion qui m'alla droit au cœur et me donna la force de répondre à ce Gryffondor pétri de préjugés.

- Seamus, dis-je d'une voix douce, peux-tu me nommer l'ensemble des élèves de la maison Serpentard avec lesquels tu as été en cours jusqu'à présent ? Tu penses que la maison Serpentard est truffée de lâches, de racistes et futurs sociopathes, mais as-tu seulement pris la peine de les connaître ? Vu ton silence, j'en déduis que non…je ne te blâme pas Seamus, mais je suis assez perplexe devant ton hypocrisie.

- Mon hypocrisie ? Reprit-il avec colère.

- Oui cher Gryffondor, tu prétends défendre tous les sorciers, quelle que soit leurs origines, tu prétends avoir en horreur les idéologies et pourtant tu n'hésites pas à cataloguer de « vermines » des personnes auxquelles tu n'as jamais parlé. Pour toi, la guerre est simple : d'un côté il y a les bons et de l'autre les mangemorts, constatai-je en poussant un reniflement de dédain, mais as-tu réfléchi deux secondes à ce que peut être la vie des familles de Sang-Pur, que tu aimes tant blâmer ? Etant la seule aristocrate ici, laisse-moi éclairer ta lanterne. Nous ne sommes pas tous des partisans de Tu-sais-qui comme toi et tes amis Gryffondors vous plaisez à le penser. Certains d'entre nous ont une conception de la noblesse qui est en profond désaccord avec les pratiques des mangemorts. Notre statut, nous l'avons acquis par les armes et par le soutien que nos familles ont apporté à la communauté magique, au fil du temps. Que voudrais-tu que nous fassions ? Que nous nous rébellions contre le système ? Mais as-tu envisagé comme possible le fait que certains d'entre nous aiment leurs familles ?

- Ça ne change rien ! Tempêta-t-il buté.

- Au contraire Seamus, ça change tout. Tu méprises la famille Nott, parce que le père de Théodore est un mangemort, mais sais-tu qu'il a rejoint les rangs de Tu-sais-qui pour protéger ses enfants ? Le seul autre choix qui s'offrait à lui était de prendre la fuite, mais on ne se cache pas indéfiniment des mangemorts, comme le sait si bien ton cher ami Potter. Refuser c'est prendre le risque de voir ses enfants mourir. Dans la vie Seamus, rien n'est entièrement blanc ou noir, les gens ne sont pas soit bons, soit mauvais, ils portent en eux un peu des deux et Tu-sais-qui le sait. Il utilise l'amour que nous portons à nos proches pour nous atteindre et c'est une stratégie payante. Il attise cette rancune ridicule entre les maisons à Poudlard pour nous dresser les uns contre les autres. Et puisque j'en suis à parler de Poudlard, dis-moi Seamus, la résistance s'appelle l'Armée de Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ? C'est étrange, mais je serais curieuse de savoir ce que pourrait penser notre ancien directeur des préjugés que véhiculent ceux qui se battent soi-disant en son nom. Lui, qui a passé sa vie a encouragé les gens à voir au-delà de leur différence, je suis sûre qu'il doit être ravi de voir comment sont perçus les Serpentards, qui sont je te le rappelle, des élèves de cette école. Oui Seamus, affirmai-je avec force, tu les méprises et pourtant as-tu eu cette année l'occasion de t'en plaindre ? Tu crois que ce sont des menteurs, avides de pouvoir et des traîtres ? Mais pourtant Seamus, vous n'avez pas été trahi, personne ne vous a vendu il y a un proverbe qui dit que personne ne sait mieux garder un secret qu'un Serpentard. Tu avoueras, qu'en l'occurrence ça vous a plutôt bien servi…maintenant si tu veux sortir d'ici, il va falloir coopérer avec moi et ma sœur, il faut que tu nous dises comment fonctionne ce galion, sans quoi nous fêterons le millénaire de Beedle le Barde tous les trois dans ces cachots.

Je retins mon souffle en croisant les doigts pour avoir convaincu cette tête de mule. Lançant des regards désespérés dans sa direction, je sentais petit à petit mon corps s'engourdir à cause du froid. Je ne sentais déjà plus mes pieds, il fallait que je bouge mais dans cet espace si étroit c'était impossible. Suppliant Seamus avec l'aide de Matilda qui souffrait au moins autant que moi, je poussais un soupir de soulagement quand il se mit à débiter lentement la manière de procéder. Rapportant fidèlement ses paroles à Daphnée, je la vis lancer le sortilège qui permettait de prévenir les amis du Gryffondor et lui souhaitait bonne chance. Ma sœur se mordit la lèvre, inquiète les yeux pleins de larmes et me fit promettre de la recontacter. Je reposais le pendentif contre mon cœur et commençait à frotter énergiquement mes jambes. Il fallait bouger, d'une manière ou d'une autre, sinon c'était la fin. Encourageant Matilda, dont la voix plus faible me terrifia, je tentais de me réchauffer du mieux que je le pouvais. Nous restâmes un temps infini comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le grincement d'une porte nous fasse sursauter.

Je retenais mon souffle quand des bruits de pas s'approchèrent précipitamment de nos cellules. Le rugissement joyeux de Seamus me rassura…ça avait fonctionné ! Daphnée avait réussi ! Ce fût ensuite au tour de Matilda d'être libérée de sa cage. Enfin je sentis l'imposante porte rouillée à l'entrée de ma cellule s'ouvrir en douceur. La lumière du couloir m'aveugla un instant mais je reconnus sans mal Neville Londubat, Lavande Brown et Lucy qui étouffa un cri d'horreur en voyant ma tête.

- Pas de panique la cavalerie arrive, lança gaiement Neville en me souriant.

- Laisse, dit Seamus en empêchant Lucy d'entrer, je vais le faire.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il s'engouffra dans ma cage et brisa mes chaînes. Je lui tendis les bras alors qu'il me saisissait et me tirait vers lui pour m'entraîner vers l'extérieur.

- Par Merlin ! Greengrass tu es affreuse, j'avais pas réaliser à quel point t'étais vraiment dans un sale état ! Pesta Seamus en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

- Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh pourra sans doute faire quelque chose pour elle, avança Lucy le front barré d'un pli soucieux.

- Mrs Pomfresh est avec les autres dans la Salle, il se trouve que les Carrow ont une dent contre elle depuis qu'ils se sont aperçu qu'elle nous venait en aide, maugréa-t-il en me traînant hors des cachots, c'est pour l'avoir mise à l'abri que je me suis retrouvé dans ce trou.

- Seamus ! Quelqu'un vient ! Murmura fébrilement Matilda en brandissant sa baguette.

Ils reculèrent tous les cinq dans la cellule et se figèrent contre la porte, tous les sens aux aguets. Matilda resserra sa prise sur sa baguette tandis que Lucy brandissait la sienne, le visage fermé. Tous les trois guettèrent le bruit de pas qui se rapprochait. Lentement, Seamus, retira mon bras de son épaule et me confia à Matilda pour se cacher derrière un recoin du couloir, Lucy gardant l'autre côté. Ils s'apprêtaient à frapper quand les pas s'arrêtèrent à environ un mètre d'eux. Bondissant sur l'inconnu, Seamus colla sa baguette sous le nez de l'intrus et l'amena dans la faible clarté du cachot.

- Seamus arrête c'est moi ! couina la voix terrifiée d'un garçon blond avec de grands yeux bleus.

- Par le caleçon à fleurs de Merlin ! Bougonna-t-il dans un souffle, Colin t'es idiot où tu le fais exprès ? J'ai failli te coller un maléfice d'entrave !

- Il l'aurait pas volé, vu la trouille qu'il nous a collé ! Pesta Lucy

- Colin qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Pesta Seamus, je t'avais pas dit de rester dans la Salle pour aider les autres ?

- Si…si mais c'est juste que…et bien le professeur McGonagall a envoyé un message qui disait que Neville et Lavande étaient enfermés aux cachots avec d'autres élèves…et tu étais tout seul…alors euh…

- Alors tu t'es décidé à venir jouer les héros ? Conclut Matilda à sa place.

- Contentez-vous d'en apprécier les effets, musa Neville en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, par Merlin Greengrass t'as vraiment une sale tronche ! S'étonna-t-il en m'observant.

- Je te retourne le compliment, marmonnai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Je ne voudrai pas casser l'ambiance, mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour causer chiffons si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, intervînt Lavande d'une voix tendue.

Neville sourit de la remarque et bien vite il nous entraîna à sa suite hors des cachots. Nous passâmes devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard et mon cœur rata un battement. Daphnée était là…elle devait sans doute être inquiète, étant donné la voix paniquée qu'elle avait quand elle m'avait parlé grâce aux pendentifs ensorcelés. Je ralentis le pas, avec l'envie de la rassurer, mais Seamus me réprimanda et me prit la main avec autorité. Ce n'était pas le moment de nous trahir en révélant aux Serpentards notre présence, juste pour lui prouver le bien-fondé de ma théorie. Oui…il avait certainement raison, tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas comme ma sœur, où Blaise et Théodore. Néanmoins je me promis d'utiliser le cadeau de Père, pour l'informer que tout allait bien. Nous parcourûmes à toute vitesse, les escaliers, grimpant les étages sans reprendre notre souffle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander où Neville comptait nous emmener dans cette course. Nous ne prenions pas la route de la tour bleue de Serdaigle. Dans cette obscurité tenace il était impossible de me repérer avec précision, de plus mon esprit embrouillé et la douleur lancinante dans ma tête m'empêchait de concevoir les choses avec clarté. Je grimaçais de douleur sous l'effort, comptaient-ils monter jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie comme ça ? Mon corps paraissait incroyablement lourd, comme si je courais avec une enclume, la faute sans doute à cet enfermement dans les cachots du château. Essoufflée et la cage thoracique en proie aux flammes je finis par me laisser tomber contre un mur, en fermant les yeux pour tenter d'apaiser les battements anarchiques de mon cœur.

- Neville ! Souffla Matilda, il faut faire une pause, Tory n'en peut plus, dit-elle en s'arrêtant à côté de moi.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, elle se reposera quand on sera à l'abri ! La houspilla Seamus de très mauvaise humeur.

- Neville ! Supplia-t-elle en tendant les bras en signe d'impuissance.

- La ferme Seamus ! Chuchota Lavande avec sécheresse, je crois que c'est sérieux, elle a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Mais si….ça va, articulai-je péniblement, honteuse de les voir tous s'arrêter par ma faute, je reprends mon souffle c'est tout….

- Non ce n'est pas tout Tory ! Lavande et Matilda ont raison, plaida Lucy en tournant sa silhouette vers le Gryffondor dont l'ombre nous dépassait d'une bonne tête, Tory est restée trois jours sans manger et elle a reçu un choc à la tête, elle pourra pas aller plus loin- je frissonnais en sentant sa main fraîche se glisser sous mon col avec hésitation pour prendre mon pouls- son cœur bat à un rythme incroyable, c'est pas normal qu'il s'affole à ce point-là.

- On est presque arrivé, pesta Seamus, Mrs Pomfresh s'occupera d'elle dès qu'on aura franchi les portes de la salle, il faut qu'elle fasse un effort ! Tu m'entends Greengrass ? Tu vas tenir on a encore trois étages à grimper, c'est vraiment pas le moment de lambiner.

J'entendis plusieurs hoquets outrés et un claquement qui me laissa supposer que Seamus devait certainement s'être pris une gifle, probablement par Lavande, qui était la plus proche de lui. Je souris en tentant d'imaginer le visage bougon du Gryffondor.

- Si elle tombe en syncope tu feras quoi gros malin ? Répliqua Lavande outrée, tu la laisseras plantée au beau milieu du couloir ? Je te signale que sans son collier ensorcelé vous seriez toujours en train de moisir dans les cachots Finnigan ! Tu as une dette envers elle.

- Je vais la porter, déclara Colin en coupant la répartie cinglante que préparait son camarade, mettant un terme à la dispute.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Seamus, non mais Crivey t'es vraiment con ou tu fais semblant ? Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est rudement bien imité ! Qui va prendre ta place pour « nettoyer le chemin » si tu te transformes en chaise à porteur ?

- Seamus, tempéra Neville, nous sommes sept, nous avons suffisamment de baguettes pour retourner à la salle en toute sécurité, l'idée de Colin n'est pas mauvaise, mais je doute que tu sois capable de la porter sur trois étages, sans vouloir te vexer Colin t'as pas l'air d'être du genre à avoir beaucoup de forces dans les bras. Je vais le faire-dit-il en s'approchant de moi pour passer mon bras autour de sa nuque- Astoria, je vais te porter à l'abri mais il faut que tu mettes tes dernières forces dans tes bras pour te cramponner à moi, d'accord ?

- D'ac…d'accord, soufflai-je alors que le feu dans ma poitrine se calmait un peu.

- Accroche-toi c'est parti, souffla Neville en m'arrachant du sol.

- Ah non mais je vous jure ! Pesta Seamus en partant devant avec Lavande, Colin et Lucy.

- La ferme Seamus ! Chuchota Lavande avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demandai-je le nez dans le cou du Gryffondor.

- Non, rit Neville, non pas toujours, mais c'est fréquent…c'est ça les vieux couples !

- Parce qu'ils sont ensembles ? Demanda Matilda alors que nous suivions au pas de course les deux Gryffondors qui continuaient à se chamailler.

- Oh oui ! Depuis le début de l'année !

Riant silencieusement nous gravîmes les derniers étages, moi solidement ancré dans les bras de Londubat Matilda couvrant nos arrières. Si mon poids l'incommodait dans sa course, Neville n'en laissa absolument rien paraître. Nous arrivâmes enfin au septième étage et je suppliais Londubat de me laisser descendre. J'avais encore un minimum de fierté à préserver. Seamus avança prestement jusqu'à l'embranchement de deux couloirs avant de nous faire signe de le rejoindre. Dans la lumière pâle de la lune je vis Matilda ouvrirent de grands yeux émerveillés alors que je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce que nous étions en train de faire là. Les Gryffondors avaient-ils totalement perdus la boule, au point de se mettre à parler à un mur ? Il fallait le croire, me dis-je en voyant Neville s'approcher pour se planter face au mur et se figer les yeux fermés, sous l'effet d'une concentration intense. Mais avant que j'aie pu faire part de mes soupçons sur leur santé mentale à ma meilleure amie, je vis soudainement deux gigantesques portes finement sculptées, émerger de la pierre.

- La Salle sur Demande, soufflai-je éberluée.

- Oui, dit Matilda, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était là.

- Mais…je…je ne comprends pas, marmonnai-je hébétée, quand j'en avais parlé à Blaise je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse exister…je veux dire…réellement exister !

Soudain le souvenir de cette discussion refit surface. La salle sur demande, ou la salle des objets cachés… Matilda m'avait rabattue les oreilles avec ça durant toute notre première année…tout le monde en avait plus ou moins entendu parler mais très rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient un jour trouvée. Et parmi eux, très peu avaient pu identifier la pièce en tant que telle. Et pourtant, d'une certaine manière elle faisait partie de ma scolarité. Susie et Lucy étaient venues prendre des cours ici, en inspectant prudemment les lieux, je reconnus les armures entre lesquelles je m'étais cachée de Malefoy qui tentait d'y pénétrer. Etudiant le couloir faiblement éclairé par les reflets de lune, je me surpris à penser qu'un rayon de lumière ne venait frapper les hautes silhouettes d'acier qui gardaient le long corridor.

- C'est impressionnant hein ? Dit Lavande en me souriant, ne t'en fais pas tu vas t'habituer, de toute façon le septième étage est toujours plus ou moins plongé dans l'obscurité.

- Vraiment ? Répliquai-je avec incrédulité, j'avais cru comprendre le contraire pourtant.

- Oh non je t'assure, même quand il faut jour, on y voit rien à deux mètres.

J'observais le long corridor quelques instants, en tentant de mettre la main sur un souvenir qui m'échappait. Mon mal de tête m'empêchait de me concentrer et je finis par renoncer, en ne pensant plus qu'au philtre d'apaisement que Mrs Pomfresh allait m'apporter. Je fermais les yeux et inspirer lentement pour apaiser mon crâne douloureux, jusqu'à ce que Matilda serre ma main avec plus de force. Me retournant vers son visage de poupée, je la vis contempler avec adoration les imposantes portes. Elle me fit l'effet d'une petite fille au matin de Noël.

- Matilda, soufflai-je éberluée en contemplant les portes majestueuses, est-ce possible ?

- Je crois que oui, répondit-elle rayonnante à l'idée d'y pénétrer, Tory c'est incroyable !

Oui…c'était exactement ça…incroyable. Nous restâmes un long moment à regarder les portes, éblouies par leur taille majestueuse et la délicatesse des sculptures. Bouche bée je détaillais chaque détail en essayant de le graver dans ma mémoire. Matilda avait vraiment de quoi être émerveillée, songeai-je en souriant.

- Vous venez ? Demanda Neville en se tournant vers nous amusé par nos mines ahuries, à moins que vous ne préfériez retourner dans vos dortoirs et affronter les Carrow.

Nous nous approchâmes et je pris la main de Matilda dans la mienne, le cœur battant ne sachant pas ce qui pouvait bien nous attendre de l'autre côté. Une crainte soudaine me fit fermer les yeux alors que nous franchissions le seuil de la salle légendaire. De quoi avais-je peur au juste ? Je ne savais pas trop, je redoutais le contact avec le mur, ou plus exactement le retour à la réalité. Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, on n'avait pas pu s'évader des cachots pour trouver refuge ici. Je serrai les paupières, aussi fort que je le pouvais, alors que Matilda m'entraînait à l'intérieur.

La première chose qui m'interpella, ce fut le bruit. Le bruit des discussions, des rires, des pleurs, des cris heureux ou angoissés, mais partout il n'y avait que du bruit. J'ouvris les yeux et poussais une exclamation surprise en voyant la foule. Comment autant de personnes pouvaient-elles tenir dans une seule pièce ? La Salle sur Demande me donna l'impression d'être un gigantesque bazar organisé. Partout on pouvait voir des hamacs s'empiler les uns aux côtés des autres sans suivre aucun ordre. Interloquée, je voyais tous les élèves discuter, aménager de nouvelles banquettes, pousser les sacs de couchages qui recouvraient toute une partie du sol afin d'aménager la table pour le dîner. Matilda et Lucy étaient à mes côtés. Nous poussâmes une exclamation surprise en retrouvant dans la salle, tous les élèves qui avaient mystérieusement disparus entre deux classes. Mickael Corner, Jake Loyd, Cormac Mclaggen, tous étaient là à nous lancer des signes amicaux en nous souhaitant la bienvenue. Avec effarement je vis même un élève lancer des messages radios, depuis une installation sommaire, derrière lui était écrit maladroitement sur un morceau de drap fatigué « Potterveille ».

Nous prîmes réellement conscience de l'importance de Neville en entrant dans la pièce. Dès qu'il en avait franchi le seuil, le Gryffondor avait été assailli de toutes parts par ses camarades qui se pressaient autour de lui, pour le saluer, lui demander son avis, lui parler. C'était comme si tout le monde avait besoin de le toucher, d'avoir ce contact privilégié avec ce garçon courageux qui se battaient depuis le début de l'année contre les mangemorts. Seamus nous apporta deux thés brûlants et nous amena à Mrs Pomfresh qui manqua tomber en syncope en voyant mon état.

- Miss Greengrass par Merlin ! Mais regardez dans quel état vous êtes ! Vous allez me suivre dans la petite infirmerie et tout de suite, et vos aussi Miss Montgomery ! Je ne tolère pas de discussion sur ce point.

Accompagnée par Lucy et le Gryffondor, nous suivîmes l'infirmière qui fendit la foule d'un pas rapide jusqu'à un recoin de la salle qui abritait une minuscule porte. Là je vis Padma Patil en train de tresser les cheveux de sa sœur, elles se reculèrent prestement pour nous laisser le passage, tandis que nous nous baissâmes pour pénétrer dans la petite antichambre blanche, reproduction fidèle bien que modeste de l'infirmerie de l'école. Mrs Pomfresh nous installa et presqu'aussitôt je poussais un cri de soulagement en voyant apparaître la longue silhouette athlétique de Blaise. Matilda se jeta dans ses bras et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent dura si longtemps que nous dûmes nous détourner d'eux, soudain gênés par leur passion.

- Miss Montgomery, intervînt la voix sévère de l'infirmière, je ne doute pas que monsieur Zabini vous ait beaucoup manqué, mais vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici, donc je vous prie de réfréner vos ardeurs.

- Pardon, marmotta Matilda en irradiant de bonheur alors que nous retînmes à grand peine une envie de rire.

Une envie qui me passa très vite quand Mrs Pomfresh, la mine sévère me tendit une potion grisâtre censée faciliter la cicatrisation de mon crâne. La texture épaisse, semblable à une purée de pois cassé, et le goût douceâtre me donna la nausée. Je grimaçais de dégoût sous l'hilarité générale, mais déjà l'infirmière se tournait vers Blaise et le faisait asseoir sur un lit.

- Je vous assure que ce n'est pas la peine, je suis rétabli, s'agaça-t-il en obéissant de mauvaise grâce.

- Assis Zabini, sachez que j'apprécie votre aide pour la confection des potions, sans vous j'aurais certainement été débordée, mais vous êtes encore mon patient et vous avez besoin de soins. Le sortilège que vous avez subi était d'une rare violence et c'est une chance que monsieur Malefoy ait eu les moyens d'en stopper la progression, mais vous n'êtes pas encore guérit pour autant.

- Je lui enverrais des fleurs à l'occasion, répliqua Blaise caustique.

- Blaise fait ce qu'elle te dit je t'en prie, dit Matilda soudain inquiète.

- Votre manche monsieur Zabini.

Poussant un soupir théâtral il s'exécuta et l'infirmière l'ausculta avant de lui tendre une potion. A peine l'avait-elle posée sur la table qu'un élève vînt toquer à la porte pour la demander dans la Salle. En râlant elle nous laissa sous la surveillance de Seamus et Lucy en m'intimant de rester coucher. Il y eût un long silence qui s'installa entre nous, Seamus et Blaise se regardant avec méfiance, se jaugeant l'un l'autre pour savoir lequel des deux allait craquer en premier.

- Euh…hum, toussai-je pour m'éclaircir la voix, comment se fait-il qu'il y ait autant de monde ici ? Finis-je par demander en espérant détourner leur attention.

- C'est notre camp de base depuis le début de l'année, expliqua Seamus en ne lâchant pas Blaise des yeux, c'est ici qu'on a commencé à se réunir pour préparer les actions, comme les pièges dans les bureaux des Carrow et de Rogue ou les messages sur les murs, ce genre de choses tu vois…et puis…

- Et puis, le coupa Blaise avec un air songeur, c'est là qu'ils ont commencé à cacher les gens quand les Carrow se montraient trop menaçant. Grâce à leurs fameux galions ils s'échangeaient des messages et petit à petit la salle s'est remplis, aussi bien avec des élèves qui tentaient d'échapper aux Carrow, qu'avec ceux qui n'avaient pas osé revenir à l'école en début d'année et se retrouvaient sans endroits où aller…c'est bien ça Seamus ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Ouais, le but c'était d'offrir un asile à tous ceux qui le demandaient.

- Mais moi je n'avais rien demandé, glissa Blaise sibyllin.

- Mais toi t'étais pas trop en état de demander quoique ce soit, répliqua le Gryffondor, Mrs Pomfresh avait peur que tu ne guérisses pas si Amycus Carrow s'occupait de toi, alors on t'a embarqué avec nous…je suppose que tu n'as pas trop à te plaindre.

- Mais Daphnée et Théodore…ils savent que tu es là ? Demanda Lucy perplexe.

- Non, répondis-je à la place de mon ami.

Je leur racontais alors comment je m'étais servie du pendentif pour contacter Daphnée et de quelle manière, les Carrow lui avaient fait payer ma petite rébellion. Seamus s'approcha de moi et posa une main amicale sur mon épaule en toussant. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur un ton bourru et j'en déduis que sous ces atours de lion caractériel, Seamus Finnigan devait certainement avoir bon cœur. Lucy et Matilda étaient horrifiées par mon récit et j'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas fondre en larmes, tant l'amertume me brûlait la gorge.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Daphnée est loin d'être bête, dit Blaise, la preuve elle a appris à dompter Pansy !

- Je suis sûre que ta sœur va se débrouiller, c'est elle qui nous a sorti de ce pétrin, dit Matilda en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux.

Mon sourire se figea quand je vis Seamus regarder attentivement le bras de Zabini avec incompréhension. Peu à peu un silence s'installa, pour couper la chique au Gryffondor il fallait se lever de bonne heure, mais là il paraissait comme pétrifié, ses yeux détaillant l'avant-bras dénudé de mon ami à la peau d'ébène. Observant à mon tour, je vis une petite tâche sombre dans le creux du coude de Blaise qui semblait stupéfait par l'effet produit par sa marque de naissance. Pourquoi Seamus restait pétrifié ainsi ? Certes cette tâche était un peu inhabituelle, avec sa forme en trident, mais ce n'était qu'une marque sans grand intérêt. Lucy appela plusieurs fois le Gryffondor, sans que celui-ci ne daigne lui répondre. Au bout d'un long moment il contempla le visage de Zabini avec incrédulité et finit par chuchoter d'une voix sourde.

- Cette marque c'est de naissance ou c'est une cicatrice ?

- C'est une tâche de naissance, répondit Blaise perplexe en se demandant où il voulait en venir, mon père avait la même et probablement toute la lignée des Zabini.

- Ton père ? Reprit Seamus en fixant la petite marque nichée dans le creux du coude du Serpentard.

- Oui, répliqua-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à un simple d'esprit, Lester Dean Zabini, il est mort quand je devais avoir un an ou deux, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à cette tâche ?

- Tu as un lien de parenté avec Dean Thomas ? Demanda brusquement Seamus.

- Je te demande pardon ? Interrogea Blaise sur un ton cassant, un lien de parenté avec ton ami Né-Moldu ? Je suis de Sang-Pur depuis je ne sais même plus combien de générations, je n'ai aucun lien que ce soit avec les Nés-Moldus.

Mais avant que la conversation aille plus loin nous fûmes interrompus par Colin Crivey qui vînt informer Seamus que Neville était sorti. Apparemment un certain Abelforth lui avait envoyé un message urgent, lui intimant de guider des élèves qui souhaitaient pénétrer dans le château. Selon le portrait de la jeune fille, poursuivait Colin rouge d'excitation, il s'agirait d'anciens élèves de Gryffondors…


	26. Et l'éclair jaillit

Nous restâmes un long moment dans la petite infirmerie, alors que Mrs Pomfresh venait me redonner régulièrement des potions pour que je retrouve des forces. Mais, ce n'était pas le goût immonde des philtres miraculeux de l'infirmière qui me préoccupaient le plus. Entre les sous-entendus du Seamus et l'euphorie qui semblaient monter d'un cran parmi les réfugiés de la Salle sur Demande, j'avais la nette impression d'être entraînée dans une course effrénée à l'issue incertaine. Observant Blaise Lucy et Matilda, je compris que je n'étais pas la seule à le penser.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe de l'autre côté ? Demanda Lucy en s'approchant de la porte.

Spontanément nous nous étions toutes tournées vers Blaise pour l'interroger silencieusement. Le Serpentard soupira et nous adressa un rictus aigre, reflet de son agacement.

- Vous imaginez vraiment que Londubat vient me taper dans le dos pour me raconter ses secrets ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe je suis comme vous. Ça fait quatre jours que je suis là et je n'ai pas quitté cette pièce. Je passe mon temps la tête dans un chaudron à fabriquer les potions dont Mrs Pomfresh a besoin pour soigner tous ceux qui ont eu le malheur de croiser la route des Carrow.

- Blaise Zabini, ne me dis pas que tu coopères volontairement avec des Gryffondor ? S'exclama Matilda en retenant un fou rire.

- Je ne suis pas volontaire, leur petite tentative de combat est ridicule, laissa-t-il tomber cassant, ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que le mot stratégie veut dire, ils sont désorganisés et bien trop indisciplinés pour faire quelque chose de concrètement efficace.

- Oui des Gryffondors en somme, répliquai-je amusée par son aigreur.

- Je suis coincé ici contre ma volonté mais je suis reconnaissant à Mrs Pomfresh de m'avoir sauvé donc…

- Donc tu as mis à profit tes talents de potionnistes, dit tendrement Matilda en lui caressant la joue, je suis très fière de toi, c'est très noble Blaise.

Il se détendit instantanément et offrit un sourire radieux à sa chère et tendre avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Ils étaient si beaux tous les deux ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Matilda en dépit des signes de lassitude illuminait de bonheur. Elle caressait le visage de Blaise, comme si elle n'aurait jamais suffisamment de temps pour le contempler et en graver les moindres détails dans sa mémoire.

- Pardon d'interrompre ce merveilleux moment, dit Lucy, mais je suis la seule ici à me demander pourquoi Seamus sous-entends que tu aurais un lien de parenté avec son ami Dean Thomas ?

- Je me posais la même question, soufflai-je alors que Blaise levait des yeux surpris vers nous, il faut avouer qu'il était plutôt bizarre, pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait tomber en syncope en voyant ta marque de naissance.

- Finnigan, articula Blaise avec lassitude, a pris de violents coups sur la tête durant l'année scolaire, c'est pour ça que je suis indulgent avec lui, il y a énormément de personnes sur cette Terre qui naissent avec des marques de naissance et je ne suis pas pour autant de leur famille.

- J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile d'entendre Seamus faire des sous-entendus sur ton père, aoutai-je précipitamment en le voyant se fermer comme une huître, je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas te blesser…je ne savais pas que ton père était mort.

Blaise hocha la tête le visage fermé. Matilda reprit aussitôt ses caresses en l'entourant d'un cocon de douceur apaisante pour soulager sa peine, alors que moi et Lucy nous regrettions notre brusquerie. Zabini ne parlait jamais de sa famille et quand il le faisait c'était toujours plus ou moins sous la contrainte. Un long silence gêné s'installa que le Serpentard finit par rompre d'une voix sans timbre :

- Vous n'avez pas être désolées, ni Seamus d'ailleurs…vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Je ne parle jamais de mon père parce que je ne l'ai pas connu… j'étais trop jeune quand il est mort pour me rappeler de lui. Et ma mère-il prononça ce mot avec une telle amertume en plissant les yeux sous le coup de la colère, que j'en sursautais- n'est pas vraiment du genre loquace. Ce que je sais je l'ai découvert grâce à Drago.

- Malefoy ? Reprit Lucy incrédule.

- Tu serais surprise de voir à quel point Drago est un garçon intelligent et très habile, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec, c'est lui qui a réussi à récolter tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver dans le bureau de son père et dans la Gazette au sujet de mon père.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? Dis-je d'une voix douce en me redressant, ma tête enfin remise.

- Mon père a refusé de se joindre aux mangemorts durant la première guerre, souffla-t-il en regardant dans le vague, il ne voulait pas tuer des gens…seulement voilà avec Le Seigneur des Ténèbres il faut servir ou mourir. Et mon père a choisi la seconde option.

Je le dévisageais choquée. Aucune d'entre nous ne trouva les mots qu'il fallait alors que Blaise nous regardait tour à tour avec une expression indéchiffrable. Comment avait-il pu vivre toutes ses années en gardant ça pour lui ? Je restais admirative devant la force du Serpentard. Il aurait pu se laisser aveugler par la haine, une haine qui aurait pu, qui aurait dû être intense quand il s'était retrouvé dans la maison vert et argent. Mais au lieu de cela, il avait choisi de se forger sa propre opinion en cachant cette souffrance et en allant au-devant de ses camarades qui avaient tous plus ou moins un lien de parenté avec les mangemorts. Comme Théodore, Drago…ou moi et Daphnée. Notre oncle, Walden McNair était un des fidèles du mage noir.

- Tu n'es pas là que pour préparer des potions hein ? Murmurai-je alors qu'il serrait Matilda contre lui.

- Pas que, souffla-t-il avec son éternel sourire rusé en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

C'est le moment que choisi Mrs Pomfresh pour faire irruption dans la petite antichambre en jurant par Merlin qu'il lui tardait la retraite. J'eus un sourire compatissant pour la vieille femme alors que des élèves qui venaient à peine de trouver refuge dans la salle arrivaient les visages tuméfiés. L'infirmière poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de nous chasser de nos lits. Si la Salle faisait des miracles, Mrs Pomfresh préférait ne pas prendre le risque de voir la défense anti-Carrow instaurée par Neville s'affaiblir en obligeant la salle à fournir une plus grande infirmerie.

- C'est assez logique, expliqua Matilda d'une voix pensive, plus la dimension de la salle augmente et moins elle protège l'Armée efficacement, c'est une question d'équilibre, vous vous rappelez ? On a vu ça en cours de métamorphose, c'est la Théorie de Bell. Un sortilège ne peut être efficace longtemps que si la quantité d'énergie investie est stable. C'est passionnant non ? Dit-elle en nous regardant tour à tour, visiblement peinée par notre manque d'enthousiasme.

- Matilda Montgomery, tu es désespérante dès fois, déclara Lucy.

Je ris devant la mine affligée et vexée de ma meilleure amie alors que Blaise, lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule pour la consoler. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre à Lucy le tableau au fond de la salle s'ouvrit lentement et Neville apparut, rayonnant de bonheur en annonçant qu'il avait une surprise pour tout le monde. Etonnés nous nous regardâmes perplexes, avant de reporter notre attention sur l'entrée du passage secret que la silhouette du Gryffondor dissimulait. Devant l'incompréhension générale qui fit clamer à Seamus son intolérance chronique à la nourriture préparée par le patron de la Tête de Sanglier, Neville sourit franchement. Il hocha la tête amusé et se retira pour laisser son Armée admirer « la surprise » qu'il lui avait préparée.

Dans un premier temps je ne vis rien. Tout le monde s'était levé d'un même mouvement mais les acclamations de la foule ne me trompèrent pas. L'ovation portée bruyamment ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de la nouvelle recrue. Lucy rugit de bonheur à côté de moi en applaudissant bruyamment.

- Harry Potter !

- C'est Harry Potter !

- _Harry !_

- Il est revenu ! C'est Harry Potter !

Partout autour de nous je vis les élèves hurler leur joie en voyant leur héros s'avancer dans la Salle sur Demande, une euphorie comme une folie douce s'était emparée de la petite troupe mais au fond de moi, je devais admettre que j'étais déçue. Potter, sincèrement je m'en fichais, tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était Susie. En voyant dans cette salle, tous ces visages familiers qui avaient longtemps disparu de l'école j'avais eu l'espoir de retrouver mon amie. J'avais fouillé la salle attentivement, la cherchant dans chaque recoin accessible à la vue mais elle n'était nulle part. Soupirant de frustration je vis les élèves se presser autour de Potter et ses amis qui étaient, du moins à ce que j'avais pu brièvement apercevoir, dans un sale état.

- Ne t'en fais pas Tory, me dit Lucy avec force sans cesser d'applaudir à tout rompre, elle va venir, je connais ma Susie, elle ne nous laissera pas tomber.

- Tu crois ? Demandai-je d'une voix tendue.

- Si Potter est là alors que plus personne ne l'attendait, intervînt Blaise d'une voix songeuse, il y a fort à parier que ça va influencer du monde pour revenir à Poudlard. Lucy a certainement raison, ça ne me surprendrait pas de voir Susie et une cohorte d'anciens élèves arriver incessamment sous peu.

Et comme si l'avenir était gravé dans les mots de Blaise, je vis peu à peu des sorcières et sorciers confirmés arriver dans la salle en exhibant fièrement les fameux galions qui m'avaient valu tant d'ennuis. Potter manqua s'étouffer de surprise en voyant le passage s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière lui à fréquence régulière alors qu'il tentait de chercher un objet pour vaincre le mage noir.

- Un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle ? Releva Matilda en chuchotant, comment un objet de plus de mille ans pourrait aider à vaincre Vous-savez-qui ? Demanda-t-elle éberluée.

Visiblement la quête du Gryffondor dépassait sans commune mesure son sens de la logique et son pragmatisme. Elle dévisagea Blaise qui émit quelques doutes sur la santé mentale de Potter et sourit en voyant Lucy lui décocher une œillade enflammée.

- Miss Coburn, dis-je d'un ton léger, on en pince encore pour le sorcier à lunettes ?

- Quoi ? Croassa-t-elle les yeux exorbités, maisnon…maispasdutout…

- Mais non enfin voyons Tory tu sais bien que ce n'est que de la sollicitude, lança une voix forte dans mon dos.

Lucy, Matilda et moi poussâmes un cri de surprise en nous tournant vers cette voix si familière et qui nous avait manqué toute l'année. Il y eût un moment de silence, pendant lequel je regardais le visage rieur et pétillant de malice de Susie qui nous dévisageait émue en souriant. Lucy rugit son nom d'une voix hystérique et nous nous précipitâmes dans ses bras frêles. La fin du monde pouvait arriver à cet instant précis que je n'y aurai accordé aucune importance. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel bonheur. Et peut-être était-il encore plus intense du fait de l'effervescence que l'approche du combat engendrait. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que Susie.

La chose la plus importante à faire c'était de la serrer dans mes bras, jusqu'à ce que ce cauchemar se termine…Potter pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, mes larmes de joie n'étaient destinées qu'à Susie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu ! Elle avait les traits tirés et paraissait plus maigre, cette année de privations et de peur avait laissé des marques sur son joli visage. Elle était pâle et arborait de larges cernes violacées. Mais ses yeux pétillaient de la même malice, son sourire était toujours éclatant et brillant d'intelligence et de détermination. C'était Susie, elle avait tenu sa promesse…elle était revenue.

- Tu nous as tellement manqué, articula Lucy en larmes avec difficulté.

- Vous aussi, souffla-t-elle émue, vous aussi si vous saviez…j'ai attendu cet instant pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Quand j'ai trouvé Zacharias Smith sur ma route et qu'il m'a raconté ce qu'était devenu Poudlard, je n'en revenais pas. Les insignes sur le sang, la séparation des élèves, ce que l'on vous obligeait à faire…dès ce moment-là j'ai voulu revenir au château.

- Comment tu es revenu d'ailleurs ? Demanda Matilda en regardant le portrait par lequel s'était faufilé Neville et le Trio.

- On a transplané avec Zacharias tout près de la Cabane Hurlante et on s'est caché là pendant quelques jours. Puis ensuite on s'est installé dans le village, dans une maison fraîchement abandonnée. J'espérais vous voir pendant une sortie, dit-elle avec tristesse.

- Rogue a interdit les sorties à Pré-au-Lard en début d'année, l'informa Matilda qui serrait sa main avec force alors que Blaise, avec intelligence était resté en retrait pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

- C'est ce que j'ai déduit en ne voyant aucune calèche de Poudlard, répondit Susie. De là où on était, on pouvait voir l'intérieur de la Tête de Sanglier et Abelforth qui passait de la nourriture à Neville et Seamus. On s'est dit qu'il fallait tenter notre chance. Si Abelforth les aidait, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas pour nous ?

- Et comment ça s'est passé ? Demandai-je éberluée.

- Ben on s'est faufilé dans le village après s'être jeté un sortilège de Désillusion. Pré-au-Lard est soumis au sortilège du Cri du Rut, mais on a observé qu'il avait tendance à s'estomper aux premières lueurs de l'aube, avant qu'un mangemort ne le réactive. C'était notre créneau pour nous réfugier dans le pub.

- Malin, commenta Matilda en souriant.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis une Serdaigle ma vieille ! Dit Susie en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit on avait découvert comment Neville s'arrangeait pour nourrir tout ce monde, dit-elle en écartant les bras, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus beau. Le plus dingue, c'est que le jour où Zacharias et moi on est arrivé à la Tête de Sanglier, on n'était pas les seuls. Stewart et Edward étaient déjà là avec Hannah Habbot, Ernie Macmillan, Jaime Smith et Jessica Thompson.

- Comment vous avez fait pour ne pas vous faire repérer ? Demanda Lucy incrédule.

Un grand rire éclata alors dans son dos et nous nous retournâmes pour voir Edward Hitchens, notre camarade de maison depuis la première année se moquer gentiment de nous. Fou amoureux de Stewart, il l'avait délaissé un instant pour venir nous parler. Il nous serra dans ses bras, heureux de nous retrouver alors que son petit-ami qui nous avait saluées de loin, était totalement accaparé par une discussion animée avec Ernie Macmillan et Padma Patil.

- C'est bon de vous revoir les filles, dit Edward en nous souriant, et pour ta gouverne Coburn, ajouta-t-il avec ruse en pinçant le nez de Lucy, nous sommes des Serdaigles ! Et tout bon Serdaigle qui se respecte a toujours un plan !

- Oh voyez-vous ça ? Lançai-je d'un ton badin.

- Si si je t'assure, renchérit Edward en me dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches, bon j'admets que quand on voit Lucy on peut avoir des doutes mais la plupart du temps, les Serdaigles sont des gens brillants.

- Et très modestes surtout, glissa Blaise avec détachement.

- En fait on s'est faufilé par le souterrain que tu vois là, expliqua Susie en se retournant vers le portrait déserté de la jeune fille mélancolique.

De loin je vis Seamus pousser un rugissement de joie en se jetant sur Dean Thomas qu'il serra contre lui. Alors c'était lui…le fameux Dean. Du coin de l'œil, j'observais ce garçon gigantesque, aussi grand que Blaise et auquel je n'avais jamais prêté attention jusque-là. Parmi la foule de nouveaux arrivants qui continuaient d'affluer dans la Salle, Dean sortait du lot avec son sourire calme et confiant. Il était entouré par une foule d'élèves heureux de le retrouver auxquels il adressait des mots rassurants et des gestes amicaux. Il avait l'air d'être une personne douce et patiente, chose plutôt rare chez un Gryffondor, il émanait de lui une telle gentillesse qu'il était difficile de ne pas le trouver sympathique. Sa peau d'ébène et ses yeux noirs pétillants de malice, il avait un beau visage rond et fin et une mâchoire carrée qui lui donnait un air volontaire. Il n'avait pourtant pas grand-chose en commun avec Blaise, à part peut-être une certaine décontraction et un sourire charmeur qui creusait des fossettes sur ses joues. Se pouvait-il réellement que ces deux-là soient parents sans le savoir ? Etant donné les révélations du Serpentard et la mine ahurie de Seamus, l'hypothèse, improbable, était peut-être envisageable après tout. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler… me tournant vers le Serpentard, je le vis observer Dean avec curiosité, comme s'il tentait d'évaluer les probabilités que l'idée de Seamus soit réaliste.

Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood étaient partis depuis un bon moment déjà, à la recherche du Diadème perdu de Serdaigle quand les portes de la Salle sur demande s'ouvrirent brutalement sur Michael Corner. Il brailla à bout de souffle que Rogue était au courant que des intrus avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le château et exigeait un rassemblement immédiat de tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Aussitôt une vague de chuchotements fébriles parcourut la salle tandis que les élèves envisageaient d'en découdre et que les sorciers et sorcières venus se joindre à l'Armée de Dumbledore parlaient de la meilleure façon de combattre.

- S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ! Lança Neville d'une voix forte, je voudrais que tout le monde écoute ce que Padma a à dire.

- Euh, commença Padma en grimpant sur une table soudain gênée d'être au centre de l'attention, en fait…je proposais une idée simple. Rogue veut réunir les élèves, donc tous ceux qui sont ici avec leurs uniformes peuvent participer et se rendre dans la Grande Salle, les autres et bien… on restera en retrait le temps que Rogue se prononce sur le pourquoi de cette réunion, histoire de faire une entrée remarquée au cas où les choses se corseraient.

Son idée fut acclamée par les élèves et presque aussitôt nous nous mîmes en marche. Nous encerclâmes Susie alors que de loin je vis Le professeur McGonagall arrivée au pas de course, Harry et Luna sur les talons. Surpris nous nous arrêtâmes et un cri de joie retentissant envahit l'étage entier quand notre professeur de métamorphose nous apprit que Rogue s'était enfui et les Carrow avait été mis hors d'état de nuire.

- Evidemment il fallait qu'elle les enferme dans la tour de Serdaigle, pesta Lucy, moi je me serais débrouillée pour les pendre par les pieds au-dessus d'un bassin remplis de Strangulots.

- Ils étaient si affreux que ça ? Demanda Susie inquiète.

- Tu n'as même pas idée, répondit Lucy en lui montrant son insigne sur le sang cousu au-dessous du blason de Serdaigle, ils nous ont fait vivre un enfer, chuchota-t-elle alors que nous nous dirigions vers la grande salle, mais c'est fini maintenant, on va leur botter le train.

- Miss Coburn ce que vous êtes vulgaire avant de vous lancer dans la bataille, constata pompeusement Matilda avant de rire nerveusement.

- Figure-toi que j'en ai gros sur la patate ! répliqua Lucy avec aigreur.

Nous arrivâmes dans le hall qui était remplis d'élèves tirés du lit et totalement paniqués. Horace Slughorn en robe de chambre vert émeraude tentait de diriger dans le calme les élèves de Serpentard dans la Grande Salle, mais ceux-ci s'étaient éparpillés dans le hall en discutant avec animation de ce qui était en train de se passer. Parmi tout ce vacarme je tentais de repérer Daphnée mais les allées et venues des élèves dans tous les sens, il était impossible de repérer qui que ce soit.

- Blaise ! Appelai-je en me retournant vers le Serpentard qui gardait précieusement la main de Matilda dans la sienne, est-ce que tu la vois ? Dis-je sans avoir besoin de préciser qui je pouvais bien chercher.

- Tourne-toi Little Greengrass, répondit-il simplement en me désignant du doigt les escaliers qui menait à la salle commune de Serpentard.

Daphnée venait de surgir, revêtue de son uniforme Théodore sur les talons. Elle avait l'air épouvantée et se précipita vers moi après m'avoir repérée dans cette foule dense.

- Tory ! S'exclama-t-elle, Tory tu n'as rien-elle palpa mon visage entre ses mains fines avec angoisse en me regardant totalement déboussolée- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le professeur Slughorn nous a ordonné de nous rendre dans la Grande Salle et il y a tout un tas de gens qui racontent des choses folles sur les Carrow et Rogue.

- Calme-toi Daphnée, dit Théodore avant d'aller donner une accolade à Blaise, tu sais que j'ai cru pendant un moment qu'on t'avait donné en pâture au calmar géant mec ? S'amusa-t-il en regardant son meilleur ami.

- Ne rêve pas trop Nott, riposta Zabini sur le même ton, et même si ça avait été le cas, je serais toujours plus beau et plus intelligent que toi.

- Je vous retrouve comme je vous ai laissé, les taquina Susie.

Nous entrâmes alors dans la salle en nous rangeant par maison, alors que le professeur McGonagall fendait la foule en compagnie de Potter et de tous les sorciers qui s'étaient joints à l'Armée. Je vis le professeur Lupin s'approcher de la directrice de Gryffondor ainsi que tous les professeurs qui s'alignèrent sur l'estrade tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Lentement le professeur de métamorphose nous expliqua que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'apprêtait à nous attaquer, plusieurs élèves étouffèrent des hoquets effrayés alors qu'elle expliquait les procédures d'évacuation. Etant préfète de Serdaigle j'étais chargée d'évacuer via le passage secret de la Salle sur Demande tous les élèves mineurs de ma maison. Susie faillit protester mais un regard réfrigérant du professeur Flitwick la retint de faire des remarques. Je serrai sa main dans la mienne en espérant la convaincre qu'il valait mieux laisser les sorciers expérimentés se charger du combat. Nous n'étions qu'en cinquième année, nous n'avions pas suffisamment de force pour affronter des mangemorts. De plus, je ne me sentais pas capable de faire une telle chose, jetant un coup d'œil aux Serpentards je vis Daphnée devenir plus pâle que la mort. Elle non plus n'avait aucune envie de se battre. La confirmation de la fuite du professeur Rogue poussa les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffles et nous-mêmes à pousser un cri de joie et de soulagement, enfin ! Nous étions débarrassés de cet affreux bonhomme et de ses acolytes. Néanmoins, ce bonheur fut de courte durée.

Tout à coup, sans même savoir comment cela était possible, une voix glacée, aigüe et tranchante sembla sortir des murs eux-mêmes et se répercuta partout dans la Grande Salle. Je cessais de respirer tandis que Matilda les yeux exorbités de terreur s'était blottie contre moi alors que Lucy pleurait de peur. Susie regardait partout, comme pour trouver un indice sur la provenance de la voix du mage noir. Partout des élèves s'étaient mis à hurler, d'autres faisaient comme noue en se serrant dans les bras les uns des autres en larmes alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres posait son ultimatum :

- Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit.

Je reprenais mon souffle, alors que mon estomac se contractait douloureusement sous le coup de la frayeur que j'avais éprouvé. Lentement je vis toutes les têtes se tourner vers Potter dans un silence de mort que Pansy brisa en encourageant les élèves à s'emparer de lui. Lucy suffoqua d'indignation alors que Susie redressa la tête comme si elle avait reçu une gifle et la toisait avec une animosité à peine dissimulée. Avec tous les Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles nous nous dirigeâmes devant Les Serpentards et affrontèrent cette abominable peste du regard, la baguette pointée sous son nez. Daphnée ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes alors que Blaise et Théodore hochaient la tête en arborant un sourire rusé et appréciateur. La directrice de Gryffondor rabroua Pansy qui se ratatina sur place et nous ordonna de vider les lieux avec les élèves.

- Oh c'est pas vrai…dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, geignit Daphnée en triturant ses cheveux nerveusement.

- Oh si Daphnée, intervînt Blaise les mains dans les poches, c'est on ne peut plus réel.

Nous grimpions les escaliers quatre à quatre avant que le combat n'éclate. Susie était furieuse de ne pouvoir y participer, à peu près autant que Lucy. « Des Gryffondors manqués » avaient un jour dit Matilda, vu leurs mines renfrognées il fallait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Nous suivions les Serpentards dans les escaliers qui menaient à la célèbre Salle. Et c'était une pitié de les suivre, tant ils étaient hués par les portraits et les élèves qui couraient d'un bout à l'autre du château pour en garantir les défenses. Blaise pourtant continuait de marcher tranquillement, son sourire énigmatique flottant sur ses lèvres, alors que Théodore jouait avec le faux galion.

- Comment est-ce que vous pouvez être aussi calme ? M'étonnai-je alors que je surveillais du coin de l'œil les élèves de ma maison.

- Parce que nous sommes des Serpentards, chuchota Théodore avec un air de conspirateur, et qu'un Serpentard élabore toujours un plan avant d'agir.

- Dîtes plutôt que vous êtes une sacrée bande de lâches ! Tonna Colin Crivey que McGonagall avait dû menacer pour qu'il sorte de la Grande Salle. Il fendit la foule pour se planter devant Théodore et Zabini qui le regardèrent avec autant de considération qu'un Veracrasse.

- Lâche ? Reprit Blaise en feignant l'étonnement, croit ce que tu veux mon brave petit, mais personnellement je ne pense pas que se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans stratégie comme s'apprête à le faire ton grand copain Potter, soit la chose la plus brave du monde.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Répliqua Colin avec humeur.

- Parce que c'est une erreur quand on n'est pas les plus nombreux, on tâche au moins d'être les plus malins.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Susie perplexe.

- Frapper au bon moment dans un endroit où l'avantage du nombre est réduit à peau de chagrin, avança froidement Blaise avec un sourire machiavélique qui me donna des frissons.

- Blaise tu es terrifiant quand tu te comportes comme ça, murmurai-je en le regardant inquiète.

- Si ça peut te rassurer tu ne le verras pas, une fois que vous serez en sûreté toutes les quatre on s'occupera de recruter du monde pour revenir au château.

Daphnée couina d'épouvante en entendant les paroles de son ami. Alors le voilà leur formidable plan. Recruter un maximum de sorciers une fois évacués du château pour ensuite revenir investir les lieux et prendre en tenaille les mangemorts ? Il fallait admettre que l'idée était excellente. Lucy et Susie le regardèrent perplexes, alors que Théodore se moquait d'elle « vous pensiez vraiment que les Serpentards n'en ont rien à faire de Poudlard ? Bigre un peu plus et vous pourriez presque être à Gryffondor ! » lança-t-il d'un ton léger alors que plusieurs élèves de la maison vert et argent se joignaient à son fou rire. Matilda le foudroya du regard, alors qu'il lui souriait en tentant de l'apaiser. Nous arrivâmes devant le large mur qui donnait accès à la Salle sur Demande. Rusard nous fit pénétrer à l'intérieur et je vis les premiers élèves suivre le professeur Slughorn dans l'étroit passage secret qui menait aux Trois Balais. Une file s'organisa alors, qui diminuait à mesure que les élèves grimpaient dans le passage, tandis que de l'extérieur commençait à nous parvenir des craquements sourds et des bruits d'explosion. C'était commencé, la bataille de Poudlard était en train d'avoir lieu. Tous les élèves présents échangèrent des regards inquiets, alors que Blaise et Théodore nous détaillait une nouvelle fois leur plan. Malheureusement pour nous, Pansy avait entendu notre conversation.

- Vous êtes tous une salle bande de Traîtres ! Vous osez renier le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Comme si cet avorton atrophié de Potter pouvait le vaincre, vous êtes indignes de votre rang, indignes d'être des Sangs-Purs ! Cracha-t-elle son visage grotesque déformé par la colère, TOI-elle pointa Zabini du doigt avec un rictus mauvais- tu finiras comme ton ordure de père. Ma mère m'a raconté comment il a fini tu sais ? Elle m'a dit comment Dolohov lui avait réglé son compte après qu'il est forniqué avec cette saleté de Moldue ! Un Traître à son sang, sans honneur, qui t'as abandonné pour vivre avec ces animaux répugnants ! Mon père prétends même qu'il a eu un fils avec cette…cette souillure ! Tel père, tel fils Zabini ! J'espère sincèrement que tu vas crever, parce que voir un Traître à son sang comme toi se réclamer de Sang-Pur ça me donne la gerbe ! Beugla-t-elle alors qu'un silence de mort happait tous les élèves présents.

J'ouvris des yeux exorbités en entendant les horreurs que Pansy venait de débiter à toute vitesse. Elle nous adressa un sourire carnassier et satisfait alors qu'une partie des Serpentard riaient ouvertement. Blaise ne bougea pas, il ne cilla pas, mais la froideur polaire de son regard ne laissait aucun doute sur l'amplitude de sa fureur. Matilda tenta de le détourner de cette harpie, mais Blaise s'était mué en statue et foudroyait Parkinson de sa rage sourde et palpable. C'est alors qu'une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible se produisit. Je vis ma sœur, au bord de la crise de nerfs s'avancer vers celle qui avait été son amie et la toiser avec une rancœur féroce qui me laissa pantoise.

- Tu vas la fermer maintenant Parkinson, articula-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire « princesse », la nargua Pansy, aller pleurer dans le bureau de ton papa ?

Le pli amer qui déforma la bouche de Daphnée ne me laissait rien augurer de bon pour la suite des évènements. Il n'y eut pas un mot, pas un bruit. Ma sœur se retourna un instant et nous adressa un regard fier ses yeux brillants de fureur. Soudain, elle pivota de nouveau sur elle-même et colla un crochet du gauche en plein dans l'œil de Parkinson qui s'effondra dans le tunnel obscur, K.O, les jambes pendant mollement dans la salle.

- Daphnée…murmurai-je abasourdie en n'en croyant pas mes yeux, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Quoi ? Toi tu as bien collé une baffe à Malefoy en première année ! Dit-elle avec légèreté en haussant les épaules avant de redevenir subitement sérieuse alors que Blaise et Théodore s'approchaient de l'entrée du passage secret, Où sont Lucy et Susan ? Demanda-t-elle avec gravité.

Matilda poussa un cri en voyant que nos deux amies avaient disparus. Nous les appelâmes dans la salle pratiquement déserte à présent, sans aucun succès. Un jeune élève de Gryffondor nous apprit que Colin Crivey était également parti se battre en se faufilant en catimini hors de la salle.

- Non ! Criai-je.

- Tory il faut aller les chercher ! Lança Matilda d'une voix forte.

- Certainement pas ! Beuglèrent Daphnée et Blaise à l'unisson.

- C'est de nos amies dont il s'agit ! S'emporta-t-elle en foudroyant Blaise du regard, ne compte pas sur moi pour aller me planquer pendant qu'elles risquent leurs vies.

- Je ne te laisserai pas risquer la tienne ! Répliqua Blaise, on va faire ce que l'on a dit, on va vous mettre à l'abri toutes les trois et revenir avec un maximum de renforts pour ensuite chercher Susie et Lucy, c'est la seule chose que l'on peut faire.

- Alors moi je n'ai pas le droit de risquer ma vie mais toi il n'y a aucun problème hein ? Riposta Matilda avec fureur, je suis aussi douée que toi en sortilège Zabini et ce sont deux de mes meilleures amies qui sont à l'extérieur, toi tu vas chercher des renforts avec Théodore et moi je vais chercher mes amies.

- Astoria Beathag Greengrass ne t'avise même pas de me dire que tu es d'accord avec elle ! Lança Daphnée sur un ton menaçant.

- Je ne te le dirais pas, mais je suivrai Matilda où qu'elle aille.

- TORY ! je t'interdis de faire ça, brailla Daphnée alors que Matilda et Blaise continuaient à se chamailler à côté de nous, il y a une guerre hors de ces murs, ce n'est pas un jeu, tu pourrais mourir tu as conscience de ça ? Tu t'en fiche ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour dire à Père commet et pourquoi tu as perdu la vie, je ne veux pas jouer ce rôle-là ! Tu vas nous suivre et on va chercher des renforts qui seront plus à même de secourir Susie et Lucy.

- Le temps qu'ils arrivent il sera peut-être trop tard ! M'exclamai-je à bout de nerfs, Daphnée ce sont mes meilleurs amies, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Moi je suis ta sœur ! Hurla-t-elle en larmes.

- Et si tu étais partie te battre je t'aurai suivi de la même manière, sans hésiter. Va chercher de l'aide et utilise le collier pour prévenir Père de ce qu'il se passe ici moi j'ai fait mon choix. Je suis une élève de Serdaigle et je vais me battre pour mon école.

Lançant un coup d'œil à Matilda qui n'obtenait toujours pas gain de cause auprès de Blaise qui semblait totalement hors de lui et la tirait par le bras pour l'entraîner dans le passage secret, je lui fis un discret hochement de tête avant de sortir rapidement ma baguette.

- Stupéfix ! Lançai-je d'une voix forte.

Zabini fut aussitôt projeté dans le passage et atterrit lourdement dans la pénombre alors que Théodore revenait en criant après nous pour savoir pourquoi on ne l'avait pas suivi. Daphnée afficha une expression éberluée en voyant le sort que j'avais lancé à son ami et se tourna vers le trou sombre où les jurons du Serpentard nous apprirent qu'il allait bien, en dépit de sa fureur. Avant qu'elle ne se retourne, Matilda lui jeta le même sort et la précipita sur son petit-ami.

- Faîtes ce que vous avez prévu ! Cria-t-elle pour couvrir leurs hurlements de colère alors qu'elle scellait magiquement le portrait de la jeune fille, allez chercher de l'aide, moi et Tory on s'occupe de retrouver les filles.

- TORY ! Tory arrête je t'en prie ! Tory c'est de la folie ! Braillait ma sœur en larmes.

- Matilda ! Matilda ! Cria la voix angoissée de Blaise de l'autre côté en tapant contre la paroi, Matilda ne fait pas ça, c'est trop dangereux !

Nous nous précipitâmes en courant vers la porte le cœur battant, alors que les cris de Daphnée et de Zabini semblaient nous poursuivre. Le cœur lourd nous contemplâmes un instant la gigantesque porte d'entrée. Matilda et moi échangeâmes un regard plein d'appréhension avant de nous précipiter à l'extérieur. Ma meilleure amie m'offrit un sourire crispé alors que je soupirais lentement en tentant de maîtriser ma peur.

- Reste à côté de moi, chuchotai-je alors que la porte s'ouvrait lentement dans un craquement sourd.

- Toujours répondit-elle en me souriant franchement ses yeux noirs pétillants de bonne humeur.


	27. Une tristesse infinie

La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit sur un chaos de poussière et d'explosions auxquels nous ne nous attendions pas. Matilda m'entraîna au milieu des débris alors que des étages inférieurs nous parvenaient un vacarme indescriptible. Nous nous précipitâmes dans les couloirs en appelant nos amies à grands cris. Mais soudain un mangemort nous barra la route en volant littéralement vers nous à toute allure.

- Petrificus totalus ! Lança Matilda sans hésiter.

Touché de plein fouet l'homme tomba lourdement dans les escaliers où il dégringola en bas des marches dans un bruit mat. Sans nous attarder nous reprîmes notre route vers les étages inférieurs le bruit des combats devenant plus net à mesure que nous approchions. Je vis le professeur Chourave balancer des mandragores sur les mangemorts, en poussant des hurlements de joies à chaque fois qu'elle atteignait sa cible. Neville Londubat assommait un mangemort en faisant léviter des pierres qu'il lui envoyait dessus à toute vitesse, tandis que Lavande Brown dos-à-dos avec une sorcière adulte combattait avec acharnement un autre partisan du mage noir. Du coin de l'œil je vis un autre ennemi nous viser et attrapait la main de mon amie qui s'apprêtait à porter secours à Lavande.

- Matilda attends ! M'exclamai-je en lui tirant le bras pour éviter un jet de lumière verte.

- Expelliarmus ! Criai-je en visant la silhouette sombre.

- Reducto ! lança ma meilleure amie au même moment.

Nous engageâmes le combat contre ce partisan au visage masqué. Il était incroyablement habile et très rapide. Zigzaguant entre ses sortilèges impardonnables, nous finîmes par battre en retraite pour trouver refuge derrière un pan de mur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demandai-je affolée alors que Matilda l'observait s'approcher avec une lenteur calculée.

- Fais apparaître ta nuée de guêpes je me charge du reste, dit-elle confiante.

Je m'exécutais en créant ce sortilège apprit en troisième année et les envoyais droit sur le mangemort qui tenta de s'en défaire en ne nous prêtant plus aucune attention. Matilda fit alors léviter la tête de la sorcière borgne et l'envoya percuter le mangemort à toute vitesse qui tomba sous le choc, les bras en croix. Je soufflais de soulagement avant de lancer un sortilège du bouclier sur Lavande qui était en mauvaise posture. Son adversaire surprit se tourna vers nous, mais pas assez rapide, il reçut le sortilège de Matilda en pleine tête et fit un bond de plusieurs mètre avant d'atterrir lourdement contre un mur.

- Merci ! Cria Lavande en s'approchant de nous, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous ne deviez pas participer au combat !

- On sait mais est-ce que tu as vu Susie et Lucy ? Demandai-je d'une voix plus dure que je ne l'aurai voulu.

- Non désolée, répondit Lavande, retourner immédiatement dans la Salle sur Demande vous y serez à l'abri, poursuivit-elle d'une voix plus dure, c'est trop dangereux ici pour deux sorcières aussi jeunes que vous.

- Pas sans Susie et Lucy, répliqua Matilda, allez viens Tory il faut continuer à chercher !

Nous abandonnâmes Lavande qui nous regardait effrayée et poursuivîmes notre route. Elles devaient forcément être là…quelque part. Je lançais des regards affolés partout, jetant des sortilèges d'entrave aux mangemorts, pendant que Matilda pointait sa baguette vers les élèves en invoquant le charme du Bouclier. Dean Thomas colla un uppercut magistral à un partisan du mage noir, pendant que Seamus accompagnant son sortilège d'un bras d'honneur expédiait mon oncle tête la première dans un mur. Un peu plus bas, les jumelles Patil pétrifiaient et gelaient simultanément une sorcière arborant les masques terrifiant des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Matilda et moi continuèrent notre route en hurlant de toute nos forces les prénoms de nos amies. Mais seul le vacarme nous répondait.

Partout les élèves se battaient avec acharnement aux côtés de leurs professeurs. McGonagall et Ginny Weasley me firent irrésistiblement penser à des lionnes face au père de Crabbe, tandis que le professeur Flitwick disposait sans peine d'un autre mangemort au visage rustaud dont la ressemblance avec Goyle était plus que frappante. Soudain je poussais un hurlement en voyant une partie du mur s'effondrer. Matilda me tira en arrière et nous finîmes par tomber derrière une armure en friche, alors qu'une silhouette gigantesque s'affaissait contre le château, inconsciente.

- Un géant, murmura Matilda d'un ton lugubre.

Le trou béant qu'il avait percé en tombant nous permit de voir les remparts du château et une partie de la cour d'honneur où les élèves se battaient avec férocité. Il y eut un autre craquement sonore et je vis les remparts s'effondrer comme un château de cartes, dans un nuage de pierre et de poussière. Retenant un cri d'effroi, nous échangeâmes un regard inquiet quand soudain du haut des débris, des dizaines de pattes velues et gigantesques apparurent. Matilda devînt pâle comme la mort tandis que les acromentules passaient au-dessus des décombres des remparts pour se précipiter vers le château. Soudain j'en vis une se faire propulser en arrière avec violence. Le maléfice d'entrave était si puissant que la bête vola sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Matilda l'avait vu elle aussi, elle saisit ma main jusqu'à me faire mal.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de jeter un maléfice d'entrave aussi puissant, lui dis-je.

- Susie, chuchota-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Observant encore les combattants nous vîmes d'autres maléfices pleuvoir sur les créatures de la Forêt et soudain s'avançant dans les remparts sous la clarté de la lune nous vîmes la silhouette fragile et petite d'une élève brandir une baguette avec détermination. L'éclat argenté de l'astre illumina un bref instant ses longs cheveux roux tandis qu'elle fonçait tête baissée dans la bataille…Lucy.

Aussitôt nous nous précipitâmes dans les escaliers. Elles étaient là…nous les avions trouvées. Nous arrivâmes tant bien que mal au premier étage en nous pressant en dépit des décombres et des corps étendus au sol. Je retenais un cri en reconnaissant la silhouette ensanglantée de Rose Zeller de Poufsouffle étendue, morte devant la salle de métamorphose. Matilda me traîna derrière elle alors que j'observais le cadavre de cette fille, qui avait été dans ma classe depuis la première année. Quand nous pénétrâmes enfin dans le long couloir des salles de classes, je vis Terry Boot subir un sortilège du Doloris par un mangemort et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Reducto ! Braillai-je en voyant mon sortilège frapper l'homme de plein fouet qui fut propulsé loin de mon camarade en battant l'air de ses bras.

- Bien joué, commenta Matilda.

Je lui souris mais avant même de reprendre notre course folle, un autre craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Levant la tête je vis lentement le plafond secoué par un tremblement sinistre se fissurer. Matilda cria et me poussa de toutes ses forces en avant. Je tombais lourdement sur le sol, mais à peine avais-je eu le temps de me retourner que le plafond avait cédé et je dus me reculer le plus vite possible pour éviter d'être enfouie sous les lourdes pierres emmêlés aux amures et aux portraits. Un nuage de poussière m'enveloppa et brûla mes yeux et ma gorge. Je toussais et crachais en me frottant les paupières avant de me redresser. Je n'avais rien hormis quelques écorchures, mais en face de moi se dressait une montagne de débris qui me séparait de Matilda.

- MATILDA ! Beuglai-je en me jetant sur l'obstacle que je tentais d'escalader pour voir de l'autre côté, Matilda tu m'entends ?

- Oui répondit-elle entre deux quintes de toux, par Merlin quelle poussière !

L'entendre jurer, elle qui ne s'énervait jamais, me donna une irrépressible envie de rire. Grimpant jusqu'en haut des décombres j'arrachais et balançais derrière moi des pierres et des pièces d'armures pour tenter de dégager un passage. Malheureusement les débris étaient trop lourds et trop nombreux pour que je puisse passer de l'autre côté. Je réussis néanmoins à créer une petite ouverture qui me permit de voir que ma meilleure amie était en un seul morceau, en dépit d'une entaille sur le front. Elle me sourit avec soulagement et je reprenais ma tâche quand elle m'interrompit.

- Tory arrête ça ! Dit Matilda en levant le nez, le plafond de mon côté est trop entamé et tu risques d'aggraver la situation en continuant à dégager les débris comme ça.

- Mais comment je fais pour te rejoindre? Demandai-je paniquée.

- Il faut que tu continues de ton côté, dit-elle calmement avec une autorité que je ne lui connaissais pas alors que je tremblais de peur.

- NON !

- Astoria Greengrass ! Reprit-elle avec force, essaye de te calmer et écoute-moi. Tu vas continuer de ton côté, tu es juste en face de la salle de sortilège il te suffit de descendre les escaliers et tu seras dans le hall. Moi je suis du côté de l'histoire de la magie il me faut à peu près autant de temps qu'à toi pour atteindre la Grande Salle. Après on ira ensemble chercher Susie et Lucy, comme on se l'est promis, tu as compris Tory ? Dit-elle avec gravité. Tory ça va aller, tu as réussi à te sortir des griffes d'Octavius Whitehorn l'année dernière je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de descendre un escalier te pose problème.

« Oui mais l'année dernière il était tout seul sur le terrain de Quidditch » cria une voix épouvantée dans ma tête. Depuis, j'avais appris ce qu'était la peur. Matilda me répéta plusieurs fois que tout irait pour le mieux et finit par me hurler dessus pour que je décampe. Je lui obéis, la gorge nouée, c'était une chose d'être auprès d'elle ais s'en était une autre d'errer seule dans ce chaos. J'inspirais lentement en marchant le long du couloir, pour tenter d'endiguer les élans de panique qui m'assaillait. Soudain, une vitre se brisa et je dus sauter sur le côté pour éviter le sortilège d'un partisan du mage noir, qui venait de faire irruption dans le couloir. Je ripostais mais manquait ma cible. Affolée, je détalais aussi vite que possible, traversant le couloir à toute vitesse au milieu des corps des élèves dont certains avaient été dans ma classe. Tournant à l'angle d'un statue je me plaquais in extremis contre le mur alors que Nigel Peakes, le meilleur ami de Colin Crivey se battaient contre un adversaire d'une taille impressionnante et au regard carnassier : Fenrir Greyback. Terrorisée je regardais un moment Peakes esquiver plusieurs sortilèges avant que Greyback hurle de rage et de frustration. Prenant sur moi, je m'interposais dans le combat en bombardant le loup garou de sortilèges. Peakes me regarda avec gratitude et je lui adressais un bref hochement de tête en me concentrant pour éviter que ma main ne tremble. Greyback dû reculer sous le coup de nos rafales de sortilèges et finit par s'enfuir.

- Greengrass ? Dit Nigel essoufflée, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Du tourisme, grinçai-je les dents serrées la garde toujours montée au cas où nous serions à nouveau la cible d'une attaque, ne baisse pas ta baguette Nigel c'est vraiment pas le moment.

- Dos-à-dos dit-il en se plaquant contre moi.

A peine avions-nous pris notre position que le loup garou revint à la charge avec férocité en compagnie d'un de ses congénères à l'aspect encore plus répugnant que lui. Ils ricanèrent en nous voyant près pour le combat En bon Gryffondor qu'il était, Peakes déclencha les hostilités et s'attaqua violemment à Greyback tandis que j'affrontais le nouveau venu. Les coups étaient rudes et mon adversaire coriaces. Néanmoins, il semblait incroyablement sûr de lui, et n'hésitait pas à rire à gorge déployé chaque fois qu'il parait un de mes coups. Son regard noir, brillant de démence me rappela celui d'Octavius et je sus ce qu'il fallait faire.

- _Silencio Atrium!_ M'exclamai-je en pointant la baguette vers notre étonnante équipe, Peakes, dis-je le souffle court en murmurant, tu connais la feinte de Wronsky ?

- D'où tu le sors ce sortilège ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

- Je l'ai trouvé en furetant à la bibliothèque, il permet d'isoler la conversation au milieu de la foule en insonorisant une partie de la pièce, expliquai-je, bon tu la connais cette feinte ou pas ?

- Oui, répondit-il alors que Greyback l'observait en se léchant les babines, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant Greengrass on n'est pas sur un terrain de Quidditch.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas feinter, je vais jeter un sort, dès que ce sera fait on change d'adversaires, et tu pourras te débarrasser de ce loup garou avant qu'on ne puisse régler son compte au tien d'accord ?

- D'accord Greengrass.

- Finite Incantatem, murmurai-je.

Me déplaçant légèrement de côté je lançais sur lui un morceau du mur aussi rapidement que possible sur mon adversaire avant de crier « maintenant ». Peakes se tourna prestement et pétrifia le mangemort sur lequel s'effondrèrent les lourdes pierres que j'avais arrachées. Greyback hurla de rage en voyant ça et retourna vers moi ses yeux déments, suintant de fureur. Je n'eus jamais aussi peur de ma peur. Sans s'encombrer d'une baguette le loup garou bondit littéralement sur moi, mais Nigel intervertit nos positions en me repoussant violemment contre le mur et fut percuté de plein fouet par le mangemort qui retroussait déjà ses crocs.

- Cours Greengrass ! Beugla-t-il avant que ce monstre ne le morde violemment à la gorge d'où un flot de sang impressionnant s'échappa aussitôt.

Avec horreur, je vis Nigel Peakes devenir pâle en quelques minutes à peine tandis que le loup garou l'avait mortellement touché à la carotide. Choquée je propulsais le loup garou par la fenêtre alors que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Le Gryffondor glissa lentement sur le sol et tomba face contre terre, me précipitant vers lui, je le retournais péniblement et tentais d'évaluer les dégâts.

- Nigel ! Soufflai-je horrifiée, Nigel…

- Green…Greengrass, dit-il en fixant sur moi ses yeux bleus terrifiés par la mort, dis à…à Colin…que…que j'en ai eu quelques-uns.

- On va t'arranger ça Nigel, dis-je en le secouant, je passais ma main sur son front pour dégager les mèches folles les yeux pleins de larmes, Nigel reste avec moi…Nigel ? Répétai-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains, Nigel ?

Mais c'était trop tard pour le brave Gryffondor. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un mourir avant ce jour et mon cœur se serra en voyant ce garçon de mon âge emporté de cette manière. Je lui fermais les yeux avec douceur et traînait son corps dans une niche un peu à l'écart où sa dépouille ne subirait aucun outrage de la part des lycanthropes. Faisant léviter un tas de pierres je le dissimulais à l'abri des regards encore choquée par le terme brutal de son existence. Daphnée avait raison…ce n'était pas un jeu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nigel, je dirais à Colin Crivey que tu étais un héros.

Et soudain mes jambes que je ne sentais pas sûres jusqu'à présent devinrent incroyablement véloces. Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais, mon cœur cognant douloureusement contre mes côtes. Partout autour de moi des débris volaient en éclats, des élèves tombaient sous les sortilèges. Partout ce n'était que cris et craquements sinistres. Je zigzaguais aussi vite que possible entre les sorts à la recherche de Lucy, Susie et Matilda. Par Merlin où étaient-elles ? J'arrivais enfin au grand escalier quand un craquement sonore me fit lever la tête. Entre deux combats je vis le professeur Trelawney balancer ses boules de cristal depuis le palier du premier étage tandis que le professeur Chourave courait le long du couloir en propulsant des gousses de Snargaloufs sur les mangemorts dans le grand hall. Je descendis à toute allure les quelques marches et tentais de repérer Matilda en parant du mieux que je pouvais les maléfices. Mais Mattie n'était nulle part. Je m'avançais vers la sortie, dans la cour d'honneur où devait se trouver les filles. De loin, je vis Neville stupéfixer un mangemort tandis que dos à lui Ginny beuglait un «CONFRINGO ! » qui propulsa un autre partisan du mage noir à l'autre bout du hall. Au milieu de cette panique nulle trace de ma meilleure amie, je pivotais sur moi-même et hurlait son prénom mais elle demeurait introuvable.

- On est perdu ma jolie ? Lança une voix gutturale avant de partir dans un rire gras.

Je me figeais sur place quand sa baguette se leva à hauteur de mon visage. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement pour monter ma garde qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à me lancer un sortilège.

- STUPEFIX ! Hurla Seamus dans mon dos, tu n'étais pas censé être partie à Pré-au-Lard toi ? Cria-t-il.

- Je cherche Lucy et les filles ! Lui dis-je désespérée.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre et Seamus me tira violemment le bras. Il m'entraîna dans une alcôve où il me plaqua brutalement contre le mur du fond et lança des regards inquiets dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Greengrass ? Reprit-il d'une voix dure qui trahissait son inquiétude.

- Lucy…je cherche Lucy et les filles, articulai-je avec peine en tentant de maîtriser ma peur, elle…elle était avec nous dans le passage secret mais…elle…elle et Susie ont fait volte-face avec Colin et…on est venu la chercher avec Matilda…mais …mais on a été séparé…et Nigel Peakes est mort.

- Nigel ? Reprit Seamus la mine décomposée –il baissa la tête en inspirant lentement, comme pour mieux contrôler ses émotions- je l'appréciais beaucoup, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix morte, mais toi, il faut que tu ailles te mettre à l'abri.

- NON ! Criai-je, je veux…je dois les retrouver.

Seamus soupira en me considérant un instant. Derrière nous la bataille faisait toujours rage et semblait même gagné en intensité.

- Vous êtes givrés vous les Serdaigles, pesta-t-il, et tes copines elles sont où maintenant ?

- Je les ai perdus, marmottai-je alors qu'un pan de mur passa à toute vitesse devant nos yeux, mais Matilda m'a donné rendez-vous dans le grand Hall. Les filles étaient dehors dans la cour en train de se battre.

- Non c'est hors de question ! S'écria Seamus épouvanté, ce sont les sorciers confirmés qui se battent à l'extérieur toi tu ne mettras pas les pieds dehors. Ecoute je sais que j'ai plus ou moins une dette envers toi, mais ça non…je ne te laisserai pas aller au-devant du danger, tu n'es une sorcière assez forte. Bon, dit-il d'un ton décidé, je t'amène au septième tes copines doivent être là-bas, je passe devant et tu me suis. Greengrass, t'as intérêt à me coller au train parce que je te garantis pas que je reviendrais te chercher, t'as pigé ? Dit-il avec humeur.

- NON SEAMUS ! Hurlai-je de toutes mes forces je dois les retrouver.

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais dire, la seule raison que j'avais de me retrouver ici « je dois les retrouver ». Il était hors de questions que je parte en laissant mes amies derrière moi. « Je dois les retrouver » c'était comme une ritournelle qui passait en boucle dans ma tête. Et sans plus de cérémonie je me libérais de son étreinte et me précipitais en zigzaguant vers l'extérieur là où les combattants s'étaient attroupés en masse. Dans mon dos j'entendis Finnigan pester et jurer tant et plus alors qu'il m'accompagnait. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte d'entrée de l'école.

Dire que le chaos régnait était faible. C'était un marasme gigantesque d'où les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, tandis que les combattants perdaient l'équilibre sur les débris arrachés des remparts quand ils ne piétinaient pas les corps de ceux qui étaient tombés au combat. De loin je vis Harry Potter et les frères Weasley au complet se battre avec fureur, tandis que des membres de l'ordre du Phénix résistaient vaillamment aux assauts des mangemorts accompagnés de géants alors que les acromentules tentaient de pénétrer sournoisement dans l'école. Je vis Colin Crivey être frappé de plein fouet par un sortilège de la mort et je me mis à hurler. Seamus propulsa le meurtrier contre ce qui restait du mur d'enceinte avec un Doloris surpuissant. M'attrapant la main il me cacha en bas des marches avant d'aller porter secours à Dean Thomas qui était arrivé, Merlin seul savait comment, et était en difficulté face à deux adversaires.

Accroupie je tentais de me frayer un passage au milieu de cette folie. Arrivée sous l'arcade qui entourait la cours je m'appuyais contre le mur et levais légèrement la tête pour observer les combattants. Mon cœur manqua faire un bond dans ma poitrine quand je vis une tornade rousse remonter la cour à toute vitesse, poursuivie par une acromentule. Lucy avait toujours eu en horreur les araignées, même quand elles étaient dans des proportions raisonnables, alors un monstre géant à huit pattes ne pouvait que la faire galoper comme un lapin. Sortant de a cachette je lançais un maléfice d'Entrave à la créature et beuglait de toutes mes forces le prénom de mon amie. Aussitôt elle fit volte-face et un sourire radieux illumina son visage tuméfié par les combats avant qu'elle ne vienne me serrer contre elle.

- Mais où tu étais ! Cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre au milieu du tumulte, Matilda est là depuis un moment déjà elle est venue nous trouver en ne te voyant pas apparaître…pendant un moment on a imaginé le pire.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand le maléfice s'estompa. Lucy poussa un hurlement et jeta un maléfice au monstre en m'entraînant vers la brèche qu'avaient percé les mangemorts. En chemin je lui racontais la triste histoire de Nigel Peakes et je la vis se mordre les lèvres pour réprimer un sanglot alors que nous nous étions accroupies pour poursuivre notre route. Nous arrivâmes au cœur des combats où les sorts fusaient en tous sens. Je plaquais la tête de Lucy dans les grava et me couchait sur elle alors qu'un jet de lumière verte passa juste au-dessus de nos têtes.

- Je t'en dois une, dit-elle avec angoisse, oh non…non, non ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant qui avait été touché par le terrible maléfice.

Je me tournais et vit lentement le professeur Lupin s'effondrer les yeux tournés vers le ciel sur le tas de décombres. Lucy devînt rouge de fureur et tenta de se lever pour châtier en personne, le professeur qu'elle avait toujours préféré. Terrorisée par sa témérité je la tirais vers moi de toutes mes forces et l'entraînais dans une chute au bas de la montagne de gravas où je tentais de la calmer. L'abri relatif me permit de la raisonner alors qu'autour de nous le nombre de mangemorts ne semblait jamais devoir cesser de s'accroître et que notre propre camp commençait à battre en retraite.

C'est alors qu'apparut dans le ciel noir une nuée sombre qui avançait rapidement vers le lieu des combats. Pressant Lucy contre moi je tentais de nous dégager de là alors que cette nouvelle menace s'approchait à grande vitesse.

- Tory, dit-elle en levant le doigt vers le ciel, ce sont des balais !

- D'autres mangemorts ? Demandai-je sur un ton lugubre.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas de mangemorts. C'était Blaise et Théodore avec une première vague des élèves de Serpentards qui amenaient des renforts. Ils fondirent en piqué sur le lieu des combats et bombardèrent littéralement les assaillants de sortilèges. Les partisans du mage noir poussèrent à l'unisson un hurlement de stupeur en voyant cette attaque surprise tandis que se déployant en petits groupes, les élèves fondaient sur eux sans faire de quartier. Gardant Lucy dans mes bras je vis Zabini et Nott atterrir en haut des gravats et nous regarder avec soulagement. Un mangemort s'approcha dangereusement de Zabini, qui sans se départir de son flegme ni même accorder un regard à l'importun lui asséna un violent coup de balais sur la tête. Un sortilège venu de nulle part mis le feu aux balais de mes amis qui durent sauter en bas des décombres pour éviter le pire.

- On vous avait dit qu'on ne serait pas long ! S'amusa Théodore alors que Blaise cherchait Matilda des yeux, Daphnée est restée aux Trois Balais, m'informa-t-il, elle a un don très particulier pour haranguer les foules ta sœur, une vraie harpie.

- Je suis ravie de l'apprendre ! Répliquai-je d'un ton aigre en étant néanmoins soulagée de ne pas voir Daphnée mêlée à cette folie.

- Où est Matilda ? Dit Blaise d'une voix sourde en dardant sur nous son regard noir intense.

Aussitôt Lucy sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle l'avait plongé la mort du professeur Lupin Et nous nous précipitâmes à sa suite en évitant les sortilèges au mieux. A l'autre bout des remparts au milieu d'un champ de ruines fumantes là où autrefois siégeait la demeure d'Hagrid, Susie et Matilda livraient combats à Octavius Whitehorn. Mon cœur se gela dans ma poitrine tandis que je voyais le triste état dans lequel mes deux amies étaient. Matilda avait le visage en sang et semblait devoir fournir un effort surhumain pour tenir tête au mangemort, tandis que Susie totalement épuisée tentait tant bien que mal de résister. Elle finit par tomber au sol d'épuisement et nous étions encore trop loin pour que nos charmes du bouclier agissent efficacement.

Oubliant la douleur dans mes jambes je me mis à courir le plus vite possible mais Théodore me plaqua vivement au sol alors qu'un sortilège de la mort faillit me toucher. Blaise engagea le combat avec férocité et trouva le moyen de changer en pierre son adversaire. Le regardant stupéfaite il s'approcha de moi et m'aida à me relever avant de reprendre sa course sans un mot, vers celle qu'il aimait. Mais une fois de plus nous fûmes stoppés dans notre élan quand un sortilège de Jambencoton nous atteignit de plein fouet. Tombant lourdement sur le pont qui menait au parc, nous tentâmes de nous en défaire mais en vain. Blaise hurla de rage tandis que je tentais de me relever. Mais le sortilège, puissant, nous empêchait d'avancer. Après ce qui me parut être un temps infini, nous parvînmes tant bien que mal à nous mettre debout et reprîmes notre route en ayant toutes les peines du monde à faire deux pas. Nous nous approchâmes aussi vite que nous le pouvions mais au même moment une silhouette noire et incroyablement terrifiante apparut dans le dos des filles. Une femme, avec un regard dément et un rire aigu insupportable qu'elle dissimulait sous une épaisse crinière noire hirsute : Bellatrix Lestrange. Riant à gorge déployée elle observa quelques secondes le spectacle tandis que nous faisions tout pour atteindre l'enclos. Elle entortilla une longue mèche frisée avec sa baguette en regardant Octavius lancé des sortilèges que les filles tentaient tant bien que mal d'esquiver. Je vis un jet de lumière verte frôler Matilda et retint à grand peine un cri d'épouvante alors que Blaise essayait d'accélérer le pas.

Lentement, très lentement, Bellatrix sauta d'une pierre à l'autre et tourna sur elle-même comme si la mort et le désespoir l'enivrait. Nous y étions presque…qu'elle continue de danser sans tourner la tête de notre côté…nous allions y arriver…bientôt nous pourrions porter secours à Matilda et Susie. Lucy s'était mise à pleurer tandis que Théodore nous devançait à peine courant au même rythme que Blaise. Je vis la gracieuse silhouette de Bellatrix danser et faire virevolter sa robe noire, alors qu'Octavius continuait à enchaîner les maléfices bien que montrant des signes de fatigues. Matilda s'était placée devant Susie, sans se douter de la menace qui était dans son dos. Elle se battait avec fougue et rendait tous les coups. J'étais certaine qu'à cet instant elle devait avoir la même expression que quand nous étions en cours de potions et qu'elle devait préparer un philtre : les sourcils froncés, une moue contrarié plissant ses lèvres pleines sous le coup d'une intense concentration. Octavius hurla de frustration en voyant ma meilleure amie lui résister avec autant d'aplomb. « Tiens le coup Mattie, tiens le coup on arrive » mais il semblait que nos jambes continuaient à refuser de nous porter. Le cœur battant un rythme infernal, le souffle court, je continuais à courir en dépit des nombreuses chutes dû au sortilège… malgré tout. Bellatrix se pencha alors et s'accroupit comme un fauve avant l'attaque et affichait une expression féroce. Il fallait y arriver…nous devions y arriver…

Soudain, comme venue de nulle part, la voix glacée du Seigneur des Ténèbres se fit à nouveau entendre, à la fois proche et lointaine. Le silence dès lors envahit les lieux alors que le mage noir ordonnait à ses troupes de se retirer dans la Forêt Interdite. Lucy s'effondra au sol épuisée, alors que je poussais un soupir de soulagement, en fixant la silhouette de Bellatrix qui tournait son visage, avec une expression d'adoration, vers le ciel en fermant les yeux. Elle semblait simplement heureuse d'entendre la voix de son maître comme s'il ne pouvait pas y'avoir de bonheur plus grand. Ils avaient l'ordre de se retirer, ils devaient cesser les combats, c'était terminé, les filles étaient saines et sauves.

Mais à peine avait-il fini de parler que ce que je redoutais le plus se produisit. Poussant un hurlement de frustration Octavius Whitehorn lança un sortilège de la mort dont la puissance m'effraya. Eclatant de rire, Bellatrix Lestrange lança un sortilège dont la lueur m'aveugla. Ils transplanèrent après avoir contemplé leur œuvre commune dans un éclat de rire cruel. Mon cœur s'arrêta alors de battre, tandis qu'une douleur aigu le déchirait en voyant les silhouettes couchées de mes deux amies au milieu de l'enclos à présent désert. Personne ne dit un mot, pas un souffle ne s'échappa de nos lèvres alors que l'espoir fou de les voir se relever nous tenaillait. Le maléfice de Jambencoton se dissipa enfin et je me précipitais dans l'enclos à toute allure les larmes inondant mon visage. « Ce n'était pas possible…elles allaient s'en sortirent…nous allions les sauver » courant aussi vite que possible j'escaladais les décombres qui me séparaient d'elles, le cœur broyé de douleur. Dégringolant en bas du monticule je m'approchais à quatre pattes de mes amies.

Susie était couchée sur le ventre, ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés autour d'elle, baguette en main, les yeux ouverts brillants du même éclat qu'un bijou mort. En sanglotant, je touchais avec douceur son visage qui m'avait tant manqué et que j'avais tant espéré revoir un jour.

- Susie, sanglotai-je d'une voix inaudible, Susie…

Mais Susie ne répondit pas. Le sortilège impardonnable l'avait frappé de plein fouet, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Un gémissement sourd me donna une lueur d'espoir. Matilda bougea légèrement la tête et je contournais le corps de Susie sur lequel elle était tombée pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je retins un hoquet d'horreur en voyant le trou béant et rouge qu'avait causé le sortilège de Bellatrix dans la poitrine de ma meilleure amie. Sans plus retenir mes larmes je regardais son visage et tentais de lui sourire pour la rassurer, avant de relever la tête en hurlant au secours. Mes amis apparurent enfin en haut des décombres et je les regardais, espérant de leur part une aide quelconque pour la détresse que je ressentais tandis que Matilda gémissait de douleur dans un râle sifflant qui m'arracha des larmes. Lucy dans les bras de Théodore approchait en pleurs et que Blaise bizarrement inexpressif se précipita au chevet de sa petite-amie et lui prit tendrement la main. Ma meilleure amie lui sourit avec adoration en lui caressant la joue. Puis ses paupières s'alourdirent alors que sa main retombait mollement. Blaise pleura en la gardant précieusement dans la sienne, trop effondré pour dire un mot. Matilda me regarda ensuite et je sentis qu'elle m'échappait.

- Matilda ! M'écriai-je en la secouant légèrement alors qu'elle était toujours dans mes bras, Matilda je t'en prie…je t'en prie reste avec moi, la suppliai-je entre deux sanglots.

Sous le coup d'un effort intense, elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda en souriant. Sa respiration sifflante s'arrêta soudain et dans un dernier souffle elle parvînt à dire :

- Toujours…


	28. toute la peine du monde

Ce n'était pas l'Enfer. C'était pire…Agenouillée dans la Grande Salle je contemplais le sol le cœur sec d'avoir trop pleuré. Couchées, sur des brancards de fortunes, Matilda et Susie gisaient pitoyablement, pâles et froides, à présent. Le monde pouvait s'arrêter, Voldemort pouvait tous nous tuer, quelle importance ? Rien ne serait plus dur et plus douloureux que ce que je vivais en cet instant. Je ne pouvais pas les regarder, je n'en avais pas la force. La tête basse, plongée dans mes épaules, je revivais inlassablement cet ultime moment. Ce stupide espoir qui m'avait bernée et fait croire qu'elles pouvaient s'en sortir. Mais c'était joué d'avance…Matilda était bel et bien morte dans mes bras, le corps ratatiné sur Susie, qu'elle avait protégé jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à la mort. « Toujours » avait-elle répondu dans un doux sourire avant de s'éteindre alors que je la suppliais de ne pas m'abandonner. Je ne pouvais pas y croire…non c'était impossible…inconcevable. Elles allaient se lever, elles ne pouvaient pas être parties, elles n'avaient pas le droit de me laisser ici. Respirant avec difficulté je restais sourde à la détresse qui s'était emparée des lieux.

Mrs Pomfresh courait d'un lit à l'autre en tentant de soigner ceux qui pouvaient encore être sauvés. Plusieurs personnes passèrent devant moi, certaines me bousculant, mais je n'en avais cure. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'avais mal…tellement mal. « Parties…parties…elles étaient parties, mortes » pensais-je, la respiration haletante. Dans mon dos, les gémissements de Lucy que Théodore tenait fermement contre lui n'avaient cessé depuis que nous étions revenus du champ de débris. Sans un mot, Blaise avait délicatement pris Matilda dans ses bras et l'avait serrée contre lui pour ramener son corps au château, pendant que Théo s'occupait de Susie. Le professeur Flitwick avait grimacé de douleur en nous voyant sortir des ombres et toussât légèrement pour chasser un sanglot, avant de nous diriger vers la Grande salle.

Curieusement, les pleurs de mon amie me laissèrent totalement indifférente. Je n'avais pas la force de m'occuper d'elle et au fond de moi, la colère me soufflait que si elle n'avait pas suivie Susie, Matilda serait encore en vie. Entendre ses pleurs étaient insupportables…et le devenait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. Ils me firent le même effet que le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mon sang commença à bouillir dans mes veines alors que la colère commençait à se diffuser. « Matilda serait encore en vie…si elle n'avait pas suivi Susie aveuglément…on aurait pu les sauver toutes les deux…elles seraient toujours là…elles seraient toujours là » pensais-je les yeux brûlants de larmes nouvelles d'une saveur différente.

Je fermais les yeux et déglutis péniblement. Non je ne devais pas penser ça…il ne fallait pas…Lucy était mon amie aussi. « Mais si elle avait tenté de convaincre Susie de se mettre à l'abri au lieu de jouer les héroïnes, Matilda ne serait pas couchée, morte en face de toi », me souffla une petite voix insidieuse au fond de mon esprit. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses terribles pensées qui pouvaient me mener vers une pente glissante, je la relavais et regardais la haute silhouette de Zabini. La vue du Serpentard me brisa le cœur tant il était pitoyable à cet instant. Debout à côté du corps de celle qu'il aimait, il était totalement inexpressif, comme figé dans une torpeur douloureuse. Il me fit l'effet d'être un martyr sur le bûcher. Il regardait le visage de Matilda, pâle et glacé à présent, avec des yeux exorbités dans son profil de pierre. Il semblait animé par un espoir fou : celui de la faire revenir de cette manière, simplement par la force de son esprit. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon beau et élégant qui prenait tout avec détachement. Non, à présent ce n'était qu'un adolescent désespéré, vulnérable. Blaise n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que nous étions rentrés, ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il n'émette le moindre sanglot, comme si elles avaient une vie propre. Il n'y avait pas de mots, il n'y avait rien à dire, on ne pouvait que pleurer jusqu'à ce que notre souffrance finisse de nous achever.

Je soupirais et prit lourdement appui sur mes mains pour me relever. Mon corps était lourd et douloureux comme si j'avais traversé un siècle de misère en une nuit. Lentement je me dirigeais vers le Serpentard et glissais ma main dans la sienne. Zabini sursauta et me regarda un bref instant, il était si vulnérable ainsi qu'on aurait dit un enfant perdu.

- Astoria, chuchota-t-il d'une voix méconnaissable, Astoria tout cela n'est pas réel…n'est-ce pas ?

- Si, sanglotais-je, si Blaise.

Il me regarda un long moment totalement perdu, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

- Non, dit-il d'une voix faible, ça ne peut pas être vrai…il doit y avoir un contre sort, réfléchit-il à voix haute les sourcils froncés alors qu'il contemplait à nouveau Matilda, il doit y avoir un moyen…je vais la faire revenir…elle n'est pas partie…elle a besoin d'aide c'est tout, il faut que je la guide vers moi, elle ne peut pas me laisser alors que je ne lui ai pas demandé pardon.

- Blaise, soufflai-je chavirée par la naïveté de ses paroles qui traduisait l'ampleur de sa tristesse, Blaise, elle ne peut pas revenir…elle est partie…elles sont parties pour toujours.

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers moi à nouveau et me fixa avec horreur alors que la compréhension se dessinait sur ses traits. Incapable de soutenir son regard qui hurlait de douleur, je baissais les yeux vers ma meilleure amie. Sur ce visage de poupée, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de fatigue, ni de souffrance. Matilda avait la tête légèrement penchée de côté vers Susie, comme si, même dans la mort elle continuait de la protéger. A la lumière des feux brillants de la Grande Salle, sa blessure semblait encore plus terrible. Sa chemise était totalement imbibée de sang à présent et s'ouvrait sur une plaie béante qui me répugna. Elle et Susie étaient si petites, si fragiles, comme des marionnettes dont on venait de couper les fils. Sortant ma baguette je la pointais sur elles et les débarrassais de toutes les traces de sangs qui les recouvraient. Théodore, la gorge nouée, s'approcha avec douceur et m'assista dans cette toilette funéraire, tandis que Lucy haletante s'était effondrée aux côtés de Susie. Elle caressa avec précaution ses longs cheveux blonds, qu'elle lui avait si longtemps enviés, et la recoiffa avec douceur.

- Merci, chuchota Blaise d'une voix sans timbre à notre intention alors que Théo et moi achevions de nettoyer les visages de nos amies.

- Quel gâchis ! Chuchota Théodore avec amertume et tristesse.

Me tournant légèrement vers lui, je le vis embrasser la salle du regard. Et soudain, comme si cette simple remarque avait suffi, la bulle dans laquelle ma douleur m'enfermait vola en éclat. Tout à coup, le monde reprit forme à mes côtés et je vis partout la même détresse que j'avais éprouvée. Non loin de nous reposait le corps du professeur Lupin et de son épouse, devant lesquels venait pleurer des élèves. Dans le fond de la salle traditionnellement occupée par les Gryffondors, les Weasley au grand complet pleurait la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Fred…l'un des chahuteurs en chef les plus célèbres de l'école, dont le feu d'artifice durant ma troisième année m'avait valu le plaisir de voir Ombrage sortir de ses gonds. A côté d'eux, Dean Thomas arborait une vilaine blessure sur le bras que le professeur Chourave tentait d'arranger pendant que Neville, la mine lugubre, ramenait le corps de Colin Crivey, aidé par un jeune sorcier que je ne connaissais pas. Je vis Padma Patil pleurer sur le corps de sa jumelle de Gryffondor, inconsolable alors que le professeur Trelawney bouleversée fermait les yeux de la jeune fille. Seamus Finnigan, le plus colérique élève que Poudlard ait connu, rugit de désespoir en voyant des élèves ramener le corps sans vie de Lavande Brown, dont la blessure sanguinolente, me rappela celle du si courageux Nigel Peakes, près duquel reposait à présent son acolyte de toujours. Dean se précipita vers son meilleur ami et tenta de le réconforter. Mais le pauvre Seamus était inconsolable. Il prit Lavande dans ses bras et la garda serré farouchement contre lui en enfouissant son visage tuméfié dans les longs cheveux châtains de la jeune fille.

Partout entre les corps je vis des élèves blessés gémir leur souffrance en tendant les bras depuis le sol vers Mrs Pomfresh et les enseignants qui tentaient de les soigner vaille que vaille. Le professeur McGonagall au centre de la pièce faisait apparaître ici des couvertures, là des bandages que le professeur Flitwick chargeait de transmettre aux élèves valides, pour qu'ils aillent s'occuper des blessés. Sur l'estrade, ce qu'il restait de l'Ordre du Phénix tentait tant bien que mal d'évaluer un nouveau plan de bataille. C'est alors qu'Harry Potter entra dans la salle, des traces de sang séché plaquées sur son crâne. Son visage noirci n'exprimait qu'une profonde tristesse alors que Ron, son meilleur ami se précipitait sur la dépouille de son frère. Les rares conversations s'arrêtèrent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il était horrifié par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et l'on pouvait mesurer toute la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Et lentement, très lentement il se détourna et prit le chemin de la sortie après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Neville. Je le regardais s'en aller quand mon regard fut attiré par le visage livide de Ginny Weasley dans les bras de sa mère. Elle se redressa avec lenteur et observa longtemps les corps de mes amies avant de lever vers moi des yeux humides bouleversés. Elle hocha discrètement la tête et je n'eus pas besoin de plus. Elle comprenait…pour elle aussi ce soir, le monde s'était effondré.

Soudain, Blaise retira sa main de la mienne et saisit sa baguette. Je sursautais en le voyant faire, lui qui s'était figé depuis si longtemps. Respirant avec difficulté, il parut tenter de maîtriser un brusque élan de fureur qui me terrifia. Théodore se figea dans une posture inquiète et l'appela doucement, mais à peine le son avait-il franchi ses lèvres, que le Serpentard bondit comme un fou hors de la salle.

- BLAISE ! Cria Théodore en se lançant à sa poursuite, Tory vient il faut l'en empêcher ! Rugit-il depuis le hall.

J'accordais un dernier regard à Lucy qui continuait de coiffer mécaniquement Susie avec un regard mort, et me précipitais à la rescousse de Blaise. J'avais déjà perdu deux amies cette nuit et même si j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour achever Bellatrix Lestrange et Octavius Whitehorn, Théodore avait raison : on ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça, aussi bon sorcier fut-il, il ne ferait jamais le poids face à deux des mangemorts parmi les plus redoutés. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte alors que Théo en désespoir de cause avait fini par lancer un maléfice du Saucisson à Zabini qui était tombé dans la cour d'honneur. M'approchant avec précaution je regardais Le Serpentard immobilisé au sol hurler de rage alors que son meilleur ami accroupi au-dessus de lui tentait de lui faire entendre raison.

- Laisse-moi y aller Nott ! Cracha-t-il d'une vois furieuse.

- Non Blaise tu dois m'écouter ! S'exclama Théodore d'une voix qu'il tentait de maîtriser.

- Va te faire foutre, je vais les tuer tu m'entends ? Cria-t-il enragé, JE VAIS LES TUER !

- Ça ne la fera pas revenir Blaise ! Hurla Théo d'une voix brisée par le chagrin, elle est morte…te jeter au-devant du danger n'y changera rien.

- Tais-toi Nott ! Gronda Blaise avec colère.

- Matilda est morte ! L'ignora le Serpentard en lui prenant le visage entre les mains pour le regarder dans les yeux, elle est partie, la venger ne t'apportera aucun soulagement. J'ai déjà perdu deux amies cette nuit, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon frère.

Appuyée contre le chambranle de la Grande porte d'entrée, je les regardais le cœur lourd. Les paroles de Théodore atteignirent Blaise qui renonça à courir après sa vengeance. Lentement je vis Théodore se relever tandis que le maléfice se dissipait. Zabini restât un long moment étendu au sol pleurant des larmes silencieuses. Puis, résigné il finit par se lever à son tour et s'appuya contre son meilleur ami la tête basse pour rentrer dans le château. Blaise s'arrêta devant moi et me regarda tristement avant de me prendre contre lui et de me broyer dans ses bras. C'était la seule chose à faire pour l'instant. Pleurer, pleurer encore toutes les larmes que nous pouvions, toutes celles que nous avions, jusqu'à ce que le déchirement dans nos entrailles cesse, jusqu'à ce que la douleur d'avoir perdu les personnes que nous aimions le plus au monde s'apaise enfin.

Serrés les uns contre les autres nous entrâmes dans le hall. Je pensais la fureur de Zabini apaisée, mais c'est alors que je vis dans le grand escalier le visage ahuri de Drago Malefoy nous regarder avec incrédulité. Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent Blaise se raidit comme sous l'effet d'une gifle et presqu'aussitôt il se jeta sur celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Blaise lui plaquait la tête contre les marches et frappait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Horrifiée je regardais Théo se jeter dans la bagarre pour tenter de les séparer. Il essaya de passer ses bras autour des épaules de Blaise qui n'était plus qu'hurlements de rage, entrecoupés de propos incohérents. Il repoussa Nott d'un violent coup de poing alors que Malefoy le suppliait de se calmer en rampant dans les escaliers, le nez en sang et la lèvre fendue.

- Astoria ! Brailla Théodore qui se massait la mâchoire rougit en grimaçant de douleur, va chercher de l'aide dépêche-toi !

Obéissante, je me précipitais dans la Grande Salle et heurtais de plein fouet Dean Thomas qui aidait les professeurs à soigner les blessés. A ses côtés, Seamus le suivait les yeux rougis, dans un état second.

- A l'aide ! S'il vous plaît, leur lançai-je d'une voix éraillée le visage parsemé de larmes, Zabini est devenu fou il est en train de battre Malefoy dans les escaliers, il faut les séparer.

- C'est pas mon problème, bougonna Seamus d'une voix sourde, je serais même d'avis de le laisser faire.

- Pitié ! Pleurai-je en regardant Dean avec désespoir, il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait…il est incontrôlable

- Montre-moi, dit Dean d'une voix calme et posée.

Le Gryffondor me regardait les sourcils froncés, comme si cette décision lui coûtait. Mais il accepta néanmoins de me suivre et n'hésita pas une seule seconde en voyant l'ampleur du désastre. Zabini hurlait sur Drago recroquevillé tout près de la rampe le visage ensanglanté où il gémissait de peur et de douleur.

- C'est toi ! TOI ! Si tu ne les avais pas laissé entrer ici, nous n'en serions pas là ! Cracha-t-il les yeux agrandis par la rage alors que Théodore tentait une fois de plus de lui prendre le bras pour l'apaiser. Tu les as amenés ici, tout ça c'est ton œuvre Malefoy !

- No…non, pleurait Drago, je…je…je ne voulais pas…il…il m'a forcé, il disait que…qu'il tuerait mes parents…il…il a torturé mon…mon père sous mes yeux…je…je ne voulais pas que…que les gens meurent…pitié Blaise…pitié !

- Arrête Blaise ! Eructa Théo il n'y est pour rien !

Dean resta un moment interdit en voyant cette scène terrible. Il regardait Malefoy avec pitié et je songeais qu'il devait certainement comprendre ce qui avait bien pu pousser le Serpentard à se joindre aux mangemorts. Jamais Malefoy n'avait eu l'air aussi misérable, aussi pathétique et vulnérable qu'en cet instant. Mais la douleur de Blaise était trop grande et trop forte pour qu'il puisse pardonner, pour qu'il éprouve la moindre empathie. J'eus pitié de Malefoy en le voyant se tourner vers nous désespéré appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Dean alla prêter main forte à Théodore alors que Zabini venait une fois de plus de se libérer de la poigne de son meilleur ami et s'apprêtait à passer Malefoy à tabac. A eux deux ils tentèrent de le calmer, mais Blaise était fou…fou d'avoir perdu la fille qu'il aimait, fou de voir son meilleur ami de côté du mal, fou de voir qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se débattit avec force alors que Malefoy à ses pieds n'osait plus respirer. Blaise allait finir de le tuer s'il continuait comme ça, pensai-je alors qu'il faisait à nouveau pleuvoir des coups sur Drago. Et tandis que Dean parvenait après maintes tentatives à immobiliser ses bras je me précipitais à mon tour dans les escaliers.

Zabini se débattait mais le Gryffondor tenait bon, alors que Nott, dans un état pitoyable, tentait de pousser son meilleur ami loin de Malefoy pour éviter le carnage. J'avais plus ou moins une dette envers Drago, depuis ce fameux jour où il m'avait « protégée » des sortilèges d'Alecto Carrow et sans hésiter je me jetais devant lui alors que Blaise revenait à la charge. Je le fixais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse me frapper mais il suspendit son geste et me regarda consterné.

- Blaise, marmottai-je, laisse-le…il n'y est pour rien…ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Matilda… Blaise…ce n'est pas lui.

Respirant avec difficulté, Zabini se laissa finalement entraîné par Dean qui le ramena dans la Grande Salle où il se précipita sur le corps de ma meilleure amie défunte que Lucy totalement prostrée veillait sans dire le moindre mot. Théodore s'approcha en gémissant de douleur, un vilain bleu se dessinant sur sa mâchoire tandis que son œil gauche gonflait à toute vitesse, et soigna Malefoy qui me regardait avec de grands yeux ahuris, la lèvre tremblante, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Lentement Théodore commença à se mettre au travail, tandis que je partais voir Mrs Pomfresh pour recueillir les remèdes pour redonner à Malefoy figure humaine.

« Faîtes que ça s'arrête… Merlin faîtes que tout s'arrête » pensais-je en faisant des allers retours entre la Grande salle et les escaliers dans un état second. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais lasse, épuisée par toute cette peine, cette misère que je voyais autour de moi sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Zabini s'était assis sur les gradins en face du corps de Matilda et semblait totalement inerte à présent, vide. Comme moi…je n'avais plus de force pour rien et me contentais d'espérer la fin de ce cauchemar, dont l'issue m'importait peu désormais…à quoi bon ? J'avais déjà perdu les personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus, après ma famille.

C'est alors que la voix spectrale de Voldemort se fit une nouvelle fois entendre. Tous ceux qui étaient présents se raidirent instantanément en l'entendant déclarer la mort d'Harry Potter qui arracha des gémissements de désespoir à tous les combattants de Poudlard tandis que tous les valides se précipitaient à l'extérieur, baguette en main, pour affronter à nouveau le mage noir et ses fidèles. Je ne voulais pas y aller, je ne voulais pas savoir…j'étais trop épuisée, trop triste pour continuer le combat. Les Serdaigles, n'ont pas en fin de compte, la force des Gryffondors, pensais-je alors qu'aucun autre de mes amis ne bougeait. A l'abri dans les murs du château, j'entendis comme un lointain écho les hurlements horrifiés des élèves et des professeurs alors que les mangemorts explosaient d'un rire tonitruant et que Voldemort décrivait avec délectation la manière dont il avait tué celui dont tout le monde pensait qu'il était l'Elu. Je fus peinée de voir qu'il avait échoué, mais mon cœur était déjà trop brisé pour que je parvienne à verser une larme. En dépit de son plaisir manifeste face à un tel triomphe, le mage noir dut s'interrompre plusieurs fois sous les huées de la foule et je reconnus la voix de Neville lui tenir tête avec humeur.

Je retins mon souffle néanmoins en entendant Voldemort pousser un hurlement de rage strident, après avoir violemment attaqué Le Gryffondor tandis que la foule poussait subitement des cris de joie. « Harry est vivant…il est vivant » entendis-je depuis le hall. Théodore me regarda surpris alors que Malefoy, à peu près rétabli avait déguerpi dans les étages supérieurs. Il y eût un long moment de stupeur à l'extérieur et puis soudain ce fût comme un raz de marée qui envahit le hall alors que j'étais au centre de ce qu'il restait de la pièce. D'un coup tous les élèves se replièrent à l'intérieur avec forces cris et sortilèges alors que les combats reprenaient. Théodore me tira violemment par le bras et m'entraîna dans les escaliers pour m'éviter de finir piétiner alors que les élèves qui étaient restés dans la Grande Salle sortaient comme des boulets de canon pour prêter main forte aux combattants. Je vis Blaise se jeter dans la mêlée avec rage foudroyant un mangemort en le décollant du sol alors que celui-ci avait lancé sur Neville un sortilège de la mort. A mes côtés Théodore se raidit et, non sans m'avoir accordé un regard inquiet, parti prêter main forte à son meilleur ami.

J'étais incapable de bouger, plantée là en haut des marches avec une vue imprenable sur les combats. En-dessous de moi, les combattants de Poudlard et les mangemorts s'affrontaient avec une férocité nouvelle, une énergie que je n'avais plus. Je pleurais et me bouchait les oreilles en tombant à genoux, suppliant une puissance divine quelconque, pour qu'elle me vienne en aide, pour que tout s'arrête alors que Voldemort projetait les corps de ses victimes loin de lui, pour se libérer le passage. Mais soudain j'entendis un craquement sourd et relevai la tête. Le sceau magique de la Grande Porte venait de sauter et des combattants investissaient les lieux. Et parmi eux, je vis Fenrir Greyback qui venait de projeter sur plusieurs mètres Dean et Seamus et fonçait, bave aux lèvres, dans la salle où était rassemblé tous les blessés. Une nausée m'envahit quand je pensais à ce qu'il était capable de faire aux dépouilles de mes amies et sans réfléchir je me lançais à sa poursuite. Il était hors de questions qu'il s'attaque à Susie et Matilda, et encore moins à Lucy.

Je traversais le hall aussi vite que possible, en évitant les sortilèges, et me précipita à l'intérieur de la salle où Mrs Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall livrait un épique combat contre deux adversaires. Greyback était aux prises avec Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley qui faisait pleuvoir sur lui une foule de sortilèges. Je lançais un sortilège du bouclier sur les deux Gryffondors et m'approchais des corps de mes amies, où Lucy continuait son étrange veillée.

- LUCY ! Criai-je en m'arrêtant essoufflée, Lucy il faut que tu m'aides à les protéger ! Il faut mettre leurs dépouilles à l'abri des loups garous ! Lucy ! Appelai-je dans le vide.

Elle ne me répondit que par un hochement d'épaules. Lucy n'avait plus de force elle non plus et semblait préférer attendre le dénouement assise là, étrangère à tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Je m'approchais et posais mes mains sur ses épaules en la secouant doucement, mais rien n'y fit. J'eus beau l'appeler, la secouer sans ménagements, la supplier, Lucy restait désespérément prostrée, incapable de faire face pour l'instant à l'ampleur du désastre. Un bruit sourd résonna dans les ruines du château et je levais la tête alors que le bruit de centaines de pas résonnait au-dessus de nos têtes. Soudain, en haut du grand escalier je vis apparaître Daphnée, les yeux flamboyants de fureur et à ses côtés le professeur Slughorn, le visage rouge, soufflant comme un bœuf brailla d'une voix méconnaissable :

- A l'ASSAUT !

Et soudain, la nuée de vipères sifflante fureur s'abattit dans le hall avec force. Les élèves de la maison Serpentard restés en arrière avaient fait du joli travail. Ils avaient enrôlé les parents d'élèves, les amis, les habitants des villages voisins et c'est toute une foule au sang neuf qui s'abattit avec rage dans la bataille, sous les cris de stupeur des mangemorts et de leur maître qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

- Lucy, repris-je avec plus de force en la regardant droit dans les yeux, Lucy il faut les protéger, il faut protéger leurs corps de ce que pourraient leurs faire subir les mangemorts, Lucy je ne te demande pas de te battre, déclarai-je en la regardant avec tristesse, tu iras te cacher toi aussi d'accord ?

- On a rien pu faire pour elles, marmotta-t-elle d'une voix sans timbre, on a rien pu faire…on ne pourra plus jamais rien faire pour elles Tory, il ne reste que nous deux maintenant-elle me fixa intensément avec une lueur étrange dans ses yeux noisette qui me mit mal à l'aise- il ne reste que toi et moi.

- Lucy je t'en prie va au moins te mettre à l'abri.

- Je pourrai peut-être m'en charger Miss Greengrass, me coupa une voix douce.

Lentement je me tournais pour faire face à une femme blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait un visage fin et délicat à la beauté énigmatique. Une poupée était moins gracieuse qu'elle, pensai-je en dépit de la fatigue, oui assurément Narcissa Malefoy avait une délicatesse, une fragilité qui donnait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une poupée de porcelaine. Je la regardais sans comprendre. Que faisait Narcissa Malefoy ici au milieu des combats ? J'étouffais un hoquet de frayeur en reconnaissant son mari, Lucius, dont le visage tuméfié et la tenue déplorable n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme hautain et méprisant qui m'avait humilié à la gare en première année.

- Je mettrai votre amie à l'abri, me rassura Narcissa.

- Vous ? Mais vous êtes des mangemorts ! M'exclamai-je.

- Les choses changent, répondit-elle sur un ton énigmatique.

Bien vite elle prit Lucy par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite avant que j'ai pu trouver quelque chose à répliquer. Les Malefoy tourner casaques au profit de Potter ? J'avais vraiment du mal à y croire et ce d'autant plus que les discours furieux de Père à leur sujet ne laissaient pas de place au doute. Je me mis à courir derrière eux, mais fut stoppée net par Daphnée qui hurla de joie et de soulagement en me rentrant dedans de plein fouet.

- Oh Tory ! S'écria-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, j'étais totalement paniquée là-bas…j'ai…j'ai imaginé le pire…comme toujours, dit-elle en me regardant avec un sourire timide avant de se décomposer sur place, Tory qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je n'eus pas la force de le lui dire, je ne pouvais que la regarder, horrifiée de la voir ici et encore sous le choc de ce qui c'était passé. Lentement Daphnée redressa la tête et vit les corps de mes amies, immobiles et roides sur les brancards. Ma sœur se mordit la lèvre et je vis des larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux verts, alors qu'elle me serra plus fort contre elle, sans rien dire de plus. Elle non plus n'avait pas de mot pour ça…personne ne pouvait en avoir.

- Comme c'est touchant ! S'exclama la voix glacée d'Octavius Whitehorn dans son dos. Alors petite Greengrass tu cherches encore du réconfort après que j'ai tué la Sang-de-Bourbe qui me servait de nièce ? J'ai été très déçu de ne pas te voir dans l'enclos où je l'ai achevé avec lenteur, j'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là avec nous, pour partager ce moment en famille, dit-il avec délectation en levant sa baguette alors que Daphnée me cachait derrière elle, pousses-toi princesse, ce n'est pas contre toi que j'en ai ce soir…pas encore.

- Il ferait beau voir que je vous laisse vous en prendre à ma sœur ! Brailla Daphnée d'un ton aigre en se saisissant de sa baguette, et je ne suis pas votre princesse.

- Sa sœur ? Sourit Octavius son regard brillant de sadisme pur, mais que voilà une agréable nouvelle ! Vous allez mourir ensemble alors, quelle tristesse se sera pour ce pauvre Hector.

- A moins qu'on ne vous renvoie chez votre mère dans une boîte d'allumettes ! Répliqua Daphnée piquée au vif.

Ahurie je regardais ma sœur darder sur le mangemort fou un regard méprisant. Daphnée avait un orgueil démesuré et elle avait en horreur les gens qui doutaient de ses capacités. Elle engagea le combat avec Octavius alors que je me saisissais de ma propre baguette. Un sentiment nouveau venait de naître au fond de moi alors que les corps de Matilda et Susie étaient tout proches de nous. Le rire gras d'Octavius Whitehorn me tapait sur les nerfs, et petit à petit je sentis la fureur monter. Ils les avaient tués…lui et Bellatrix Lestrange…ils les avaient tuées…sans la moindre hésitation. Les images des deux sortilèges combinés me revinrent en mémoire et je sentis un feu liquide embrasé mes veines de rage. Le sourire satisfait du mangemort allait s'estomper, je le lui arracherais.

- Endoloris ! Hurlai-je sous les yeux incrédules de Daphnée.

- Ah ! S'exclama Octavius en parant le sortilège, mais c'est qu'on n'est pas aussi sage et gentille qu'on veut bien le faire croire petite Greengrass ! Dit-il ravi, tu joues avec des sortilèges impardonnables, poursuivit-il en prenant une voix enfantine exaspérante, toi ? La petite fille chérie à son papa ? Mais que dira-t-il quand il saura ça ? Insista-t-il en prenant un air faussement outré.

- Probablement que c'est bien trop charitable encore pour un être aussi abject que toi ! Lança la voix de Père avec froideur.

Père était là. Plus impressionnant et plus méprisant que jamais, il jeta sur Octavius un regard hautain et glacé qui arrachèrent un sourire perfide au mangemort qui paraissait se délecter de l'instant. Daphnée et moi échangeâmes un regard et un seul coup d'œil profondément agacé de Père nous fit comprendre de vider les lieux immédiatement. Bien vite ma sœur et moi, nous cachâmes les corps de Matilda et Susie en faisant léviter les brancards sous les gradins où nous nous serrâmes l'une contre l'autre alors que Père avançait vers Whitehorn avec une telle haine que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Blottie dans les bras de ma sœur, je vis Père nous jeter un rapide coup d'œil avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son adversaire.

- Papa est venu à la rescousse ! S'exclama Octavius en jappant comme une hyène, papa est venu sauver ses petites filles chéries, il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il leur arrive quoique ce soit de fâcheux ! Le « Grand et Indicible Honneur des Greengrass » ne s'en relèverait pas.

- Ne parle pas d'honneur Octavius, claqua la voix tranchante de Père, tu n'en as jamais eu.

- Ah ! Sans surprises Hector, tu restes un aristocrate qui dispense morts et jugements sans jamais savoir où se trouve ton intérêt…j'apporterai ta tête à Denevra quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. Comment a-t-elle pu finir avec quelqu'un comme toi ? Ce n'est pas trop dur j'espère ? Etre pour toujours le second après mon frère qu'elle adorait plus que tout ? Comme c'est triste pour toi Hector, c'est si…poétique. L'aristocrate amoureux d'une femme qui ne l'a jamais aimée. Pathétique Greengrass…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage que Père, le visage tordu par la colère, engagea le combat. Daphnée poussa un couinement terrifié alors que je la serrai davantage contre moi. Jamais je n'avais vu mon père aussi furieux, ni aussi agressif. Dans un murmure angoissé, ma sœur me raconta comment il avait réagi en apprenant que j'étais restée aux côtés de Matilda. Furieux et terrifié il avait immédiatement appelé Theophilius et son père qui avait transplané tout de suite, ainsi qu'une foule de ses connaissances pour apporter de l'aide à Poudlard. Selon le plan établit par Blaise et Théodore les Serpentards s'étaient divisés en deux groupes, le premier avait attaqué l'extérieur tandis que le second s'était faufilé par le passage secret du château. J'écoutais ma sœur d'un air distrait, trop absorbée par le combat qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Père et Octavius enchaînaient les sortilèges avec une vitesse impressionnante, sans trahir la moindre fatigue. Une haine profonde les animait l'un et l'autre et il était difficile de savoir lequel des deux étaient le plus habile. Père contrait les attaques et les retournait contre Whitehorn qui s'en débarrassait aussi facilement qu'une mouche que l'on sache. La Grande Salle était emplie de combattants à présent, et nous fûmes rejoints par de nombreux élèves qui vinrent se cacher sous les gradins. Je vis Blaise et Theophilius abattre un mangemort, tandis que Théodore sauvait la mise Seamus Finnigan que Bellatrix tenta de tuer. Ginny Weasley et Elisabeth McLawren de Serpentard se mirent dos-à-dos pour affronter des loups garous et je vis Terry Boot de Serdaigle et Ernie Macmillan se précipiter vers elles pour leur prêter main forte. Le lion, l'aigle, le blaireau et le Serpent, songeai-je alors que les combattants de Poudlard semblaient prendre le dessus. Une partie de moi aurait aimé être à leurs côtés, aurait aimé pouvoir retrouver la force d'avoir du courage…juste un minimum. Mais je ne pouvais plus. Blottie contre Daphnée aussi tétanisée que moi, je tenais la main glacée de Matilda qui me faisait l'effet de geler mon corps entier et mon cœur. Je ne pouvais plus…

De loin je vis les Malefoy traînant Lucy derrière eux appeler leur fils à grands-cris jusqu'à ce que le père de mon amie n'arrive. Il agrippa Lucy avec autorité et regarda l'intérieur de la Salle terrifié avant de fuir les combats en l'emportant avec lui. Sous les gradins les blessés continuaient d'appeler à l'aide, tous entassés les uns sur les autres. Me libérant de l'étreinte de Daphnée je me précipitais vers un Gryffondor et me servis d'un caillou que je transformais en couverture pour le couvrir. Je commençais à circuler ainsi de brancard en brancard donnant à l'un de l'eau, resserrant les bandages d'un autre. Il fallait que je m'occupe…il fallait que je me concentre sur autre chose que le combat de Père, mais soudain Daphnée étouffa un cri d'angoisse qui manqua de faire exploser mon cœur.

- Astoria ! Couina-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Père venait apparemment de subir un sortilège Tranchant qu'il n'avait pu éviter. Couché au sol, il avait le visage ensanglanté et grimaçait de douleur alors qu'Octavius Whitehorn poussait de petits jappements surexcités. Il tapa un instant dans les mains, heureux comme un enfant le matin de Noël, en voyant son adversaire souffrir. Et c'est là que je compris. Ma fureur me coupa la respiration tandis qu'une voix commença à siffler dans ma tête « es-tu prête à voir mourir ton père comme tu as vu mourir Matilda et Susie ? Vas-tu rester là sans rien faire alors que d'autres risquent leurs vies ? » Non… non ce n'était pas moi. Je n'étais pas comme ça. Saisissant ma baguette je créai une brèche dans les gradins et balançais à toute vitesse les débris sur le mangemort avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Cette fois-ci j'arriverai à temps. Sautant hors de ma cachette sous les cris de Daphnée je me présentais devant Whitehorn qui se relevait péniblement surpris et furieux d'avoir été ainsi interrompu.

- Tu es encore là toi ! Glapit-il furieux, espèce de sale petite peste je vais te…

- ENDOLORIS ! Criai-je de toutes mes forces.

Octavius Whitehorn n'eut pas le temps de contrer mon maléfice et tomba à terre en se tordant de douleur. Dans mon dos Daphnée se faufila jusqu'à Père et leva le maléfice tranchant. Elle tenta de le soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait, même si la médicomagie n'était pas son fort, en me lançant des regards désespérés. Je fixais le mangemort avec rage, alors que de loi j'entendis Blaise hurler mon nom avec terreur. Whitehorn se releva essoufflé et darda sur moi un regard lourd de menaces. Mais je n'avais pas peur, dans ma tête le visage de Père côtoyait celui de mes amies disparues et peu à peu je laissais la colère prendre possession de moi, enivrée à l'idée de me débarrasser moi-même de ce monstre. Octavius m'observa un long moment les yeux plissés avant d'ébaucher un sourire

- Ah ! Tu cachais bien ton jeu Greengrass ! Se moqua-t-il.

- Détrompe-toi Whitehorn, répliquai-je avec dureté alors que le mangemort me regardait avec mépris parer son autre sortilège, je ne joue pas.

Il éclata d'un rire glacé et attaqua avec brutalité. Je parais chacun de ses coups, comme si la fureur déployait ma force, tandis que Daphnée pleurait en suppliant les garçons d'intervenir.

- NON ! Hurlai-je à l'intention de Blaise, Theophilius et Nott, il est à moi !

- Ah ! Greengrass tu touchante tu sais, une brave petite fille qui vient défendre son papa ! Quelle noblesse Hector, lança-t-il à mon père, tu en as assurément fait un fidèle portrait de toi-même, reste à savoir si elle est aussi résistante qu'elle le prétend.

- Astoria va-t'en tout de suite ! Hurla mon père.

- Non ! Il m'a déjà pris deux personnes que j'aimais cette nuit, je ne le laisserai pas continuer.

Et sans plus de cérémonie je continuais le combat alors que Théodore assistait ma sœur dans les soins de Père et que Theophilius et Blaise se battaient à présent contre deux mangemorts. Mais Père, se relevant après les soins de mon ami, se joignit à moi.

- Vas te cacher immédiatement jeune fille ! Lança-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Matilda et Susie, je ne le laisserai plus tuer qui que ce soit sous mes yeux ce soir.

- Astoria, fais ce que je te dis ! Cria-t-il tourné vers moi en repoussant un sortilège de la mort. DAPHNEE !

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour me cacher dans un coin et attendre l'issue, je regrette c'est au-dessus de mes forces, si Tory le fait, je le fais aussi ! Dit ma sœur décidée en lançant des sortilèges à Whitehorn qui avait été rejoint par un autre mangemort.

Je vis Père reprendre le combat avec la grâce d'un félin. Octavius Whitehorn lançait des sortilèges le visage tordu par l'effort et la rage. « Un dément » pensais-je alors que Père esquivait un énième sortilège. Il ôta sa cape de voyage d'un mouvement leste avant de lancer une rafale de sortilèges sur son adversaire qu'Octavius esquiva avec fébrilité, surpris visiblement de trouver des adversaires à sa mesure.

Le combat se poursuivit de plus belle après que Père se soit rétabli du maléfice. Avec plus de force que jamais les deux hommes se battaient avec une férocité dont je n'aurai jamais cru mon père capable. Les maléfices se succédaient avec une rapidité effrayante et plusieurs vinrent ricocher contre ce qu'il restait des parois du parc, dont un sortilège de la mort qui frappa la pierre de voûte juste au-dessus de ma tête. Père ouvrit des yeux effrayés en voyant cela. Le sang quitta son visage avant que la fureur ne le tordit à un tel point qu'il en devînt effrayant. Avec rage il lança un maléfice d'Entrave sur Octavius Whitehorn. En l'espace de quelques secondes de gigantesques tiges sortir du sol et attrapèrent le mangemort en dépit de ses efforts pour leur échapper. Avec brutalité il fut hissé dans les airs, bras et jambes écartés et je vis clairement apparaître la peur sur son visage, alors que Père arborait une expression mauvaise que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Attends un peu ! Attends un peu que je me libère…Aaargh !

La voix du mangemort s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors que les lianes sorties du sol se resserraient davantage sur ses bras, ses jambes et qu'une plus file s'enroulait sournoisement autour de son cou. Il respirait avec difficulté et regardait Père avec effroi. Octavius Whitehorn était à sa merci et cette idée le terrifia. Père l'observa pendant un long moment, resserrant d'un coup de baguette les lianes autour de ses membres et de son cou alors que le mangemort prenait une inquiétante teinte rougeâtre, les yeux exorbités de terreur. Jamais je n'avais vu Père arborer une pareille cruauté sur son visage séduisant. Il me fit l'effet d'un serpent qui jouait avec sa proie avant de l'achever et malgré moi je me mis à trembler, les yeux rivés sur lui, incapable de détourner le regard, trop fascinée par sa froideur et sa maîtrise.

- Tu t'en es pris à mes filles Octavius, glissa-t-il en s'approchant du mangemort toujours suspendu dans les airs, et pour l'une d'entre elles ce n'est pas la première fois…tu pensais vraiment que je te laisserai faire sans réagir ? Tu croyais sincèrement que je te laisserai vivre après ça ? Alors Octavius, ajouta-t-il d'une doucereuse en s'approchant de lui…dis-moi qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on est à la merci d'un autre ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on est sur le point de perdre la vie ?

Le mangemort ouvrit des yeux exorbités alors que moi et Daphnée nous regardâmes inquiètes. Père observa la détresse du mangemort, impassible, puis d'un mouvement lent et précis ordonna aux lianes d'achever le mangemort. Je retins un haut-le-cœur en voyant les membres d'Octavius Whitehorn se disloquer en émettant des craquements sinistres. L'homme poussa un hurlement terrible avant que la liane qu'il avait autour du cou ne lui brise la nuque. Sa voix s'éteignit dans un affreux gargouillis sinistre tandis que sa tête retombait mollement sur la poitrine. Les lianes lâchèrent alors leur victime qui retomba totalement désarticulée au sol, telle une marionnette dont on viendrait de couper les fils.

Dans le fond de la salle Bellatrix Lestrange poussa un hurlement de fureur en voyant quel sort avait subi son complice et transplana dans une sombre traînée noire. Elle vola dans notre direction en poussant des cris suraigus qui me donnèrent la chair de poule et tourna à toute vitesse autour de nous. Son visage apparaissait parfois dans la nuée noirâtre, tour à tour, souriant, dément, charmant, séducteur. Père tenta de la pétrifier mais sans succès. Mais soudain elle apparut devant moi, ses prunelles noires brillantes d'un éclat meurtrier.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Dès lors tout se passa au ralenti. Je vis le rayon de lumière verte qui était synonyme de la fin de mon existence ramper vers moi alors que j'ouvrais des yeux ronds de terreur. Il allait m'atteindre d'un instant à l'autre. Bellatrix m'offrit un sourire charmeur en secouant légèrement la tête d'un air mauvais. Je vis Daphnée ouvrir la bouche sur un hurlement que je n'entendis pas, alors que Blaise et Théodore accouraient. Je vis Seamus me montrer du doigt rouge de fureur alors que Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood s'approchaient à grandes enjambées, le visage tordu dans une expression choquée. Je vis le professeur Flitwick retenir son souffle alors que McGonagall et Slughorn avaient engagé le combat contre Voldemort lui-même. Edward Hitchens et Stewart Ackerley se précipitèrent à leur tour. Mais il était trop tard, ils étaient trop loin, le rayon rampait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'ils puissent le dévier de sa course. Je fermais les yeux quand soudain quelque chose me heurta avec brutalité et je tombais lourdement sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Les cris et les pleurs m'assaillirent d'un coup alors que je continuais à garder mes paupières closes. Etais-je morte ? Pourtant j'avais toujours imaginé que les morts n'entendaient rien. Une violente douleur à la tête m'étonna encore davantage car les morts ne ressentaient plus rien. Pourtant, le rayon vert devait bel et bien m'avoir touché, il était si près de moi. Si près de m'atteindre…

Ouvrant faiblement les yeux j'entendis ma sœur hurler en larmes dans les bras de Theophilius tandis que Bellatrix qui se battait avec Ginny Weasley et ses amies se retrouvait soudain confrontée à la mère de Ginny. Je me relevais sans comprendre alors que Blaise me tournait le dos. Me penchant légèrement je vis une silhouette étendue sur le sol. Je connaissais cette personne, je la connaissais depuis toujours et je l'aimais depuis toujours. Blaise s'écarta légèrement et je pus voir ce visage tant aimé tourner vers moi. Zabini me retînt contre lui alors que je m'élançais au-devant de la dépouille. Il plaqua fermement mon dos contre lui en m'enserrant les bras, empêchant que je me lance dans une tentative de vengeance. La seule chose qui me resta alors, était de hurler ma douleur.

- NON ! Hurlai-je alors que sur le visage de Père une dernière larme courait qui vînt s'écraser sur le sol glacé.


	29. Mère

Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus rien hormis la peine, la douleur fulgurante d'avoir tout perdu. Blaise me serrait contre lui en me suppliant de me calmer alors qu'Harry Potter remportait son duel contre Voldemort. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Père était là…étendu en face de moi, inerte. « C'est de ta faute…ta faute…ta faute » hurlait une voix dans ma tête. Il était mort pour me protéger. Mort…comme Matilda et Susie qui reposaient un peu plus loin. Dans l'explosion de joie qui suivit la mort du mage noir, mes hurlements passèrent inaperçus. Personne ne nous prêta attention, alors que je continuais à crier. Pour chasser toute cette horreur, toute cette peine qui était bien trop lourde à porter. Je finis par me dégager de l'étreinte du Serpentard pour aller m'effondrer sur le corps de Père. Et c'est là que je le sentis. Un abîme bouillant écartelait mes côtes et brûla mon cœur, le lacérant un peu plus à chaque sanglot. Il fallait crier…pour sortir de ce cauchemar, pour effacer cette douleur pesante.

Je ne prêtais aucune attention aux larmes de Daphnée en face de moi, ni à la main fraîche et amicale d'une femme que je ne reconnus pas. Agrippant furieusement la robe de Père je m'accrochais à lui pour ne pas sombrer. Mais la douleur semblait croître au lieu de s'apaiser et bientôt j'eus l'impression de n'être qu'une plaie à vif. Alors…alors je sombrais dans les Ténèbres sous les regards compatissants des rares personnes qui me prêtaient attention…

Juillet.

Août.

Septembre.

Octobre.

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis le début de la matinée. Elle était si froide que j'eus l'impression qu'elle perçait ma peau comme une lame pour s'enfoncer dans ma chair et me glacer jusqu'aux os. Le parc derrière le manoir était jonché de feuilles mortes à présent. Nous n'étions qu'en automne et je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment le temps avait pu s'écouler aussi lentement, alors que j'avais l'impression de traîner des chaînes trop lourdes à porter depuis une éternité. Mon cœur était mort…déchiré dans ma poitrine alors que je regardais la stèle blanche cachée dans le cimetière ancestrale des Greengrass. Soufflant avec difficulté dans l'air froid, je chassais d'un revers de la main les feuilles qui étaient venues s'échouer sur la pierre brillante avant de déposer mon bouquet. Comme tous les jours. Je contemplais un long moment l'inscription élégante, la lisant et la relisant encore, en espérant trouver des réponses qui ne viendraient jamais.

_Hector Greengrass_

_1957-1998_

_Nous serons à jamais inconsolables._

C'est Mère qui avait choisi cette épitaphe. Mère…elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme en arrivant à Poudlard après qu'Harry Potter a finalement vaincu Voldemort. Elle était arrivée au milieu de la célébration de joie des combattants tandis que Daphnée, Blaise, Théodore, Theophilius et moi pleurions Père, Susie et Matilda. Mère avait contemplé longuement la dépouille de Père, la mine impassible puis nous avait ramenés à la maison. Elle s'était affairée à préparer un enterrement digne de ce nom, en conviant les amis les plus proches. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, elle m'autorisa à ne pas assister aux funérailles, chose dont je ne me serais probablement pas remise. Voir Père disparaître sous terre, enfermé dans une boîte était au-dessus de mes forces, tout comme je n'avais pas assisté aux funérailles de mes deux amies. L'idée même que Matilda et Susie ne soient plus là était insupportable, c'était une déchirure, une souffrance que le temps n'atténuait pas. J'étais restée cloîtrée dans le manoir avec Tomin qui ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Du haut de ses cinq ans, il avait le nez collé à la fenêtre d'où il regardait les gens passer durant la cérémonie en me demandant constamment :

- Tory, où est papa maintenant ?

Il tournait vers moi ses grands yeux verts inquiets, si semblables à ceux de Père, en se mordant la lèvre. Que pouvais-je répondre ? Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Mon petit frère était si jeune, si petit encore et l'idée qu'il n'aurait de notre père qu'un vague souvenir me serrais le cœur. Il ne le connaîtra jamais, il ne lui récitera jamais ses leçons, Père ne lui contera pas l'histoire d'Amphyas en le prenant sur ses épaules pour qu'il puisse voir le portrait de notre ancêtre de plus près. Tomin devrait apprendre seul à devenir un homme sans son père pour l'aider. Et c'était de ma faute. Je revoyais sans cesse la scène, de jour comme de nuit, je revivais cette terrible bataille qui m'avait tant pris. Père s'était sacrifié pour moi. Il m'avait protégé. J'entendais encore les cris de Daphnée quand Bellatrix avait lancé le terrible sortilège. Père n'avait pas pu le dévier, alors il avait pris ma place. Si je n'avais pas tenu tête à Octavius Whitehorn, si j'avais suivi ma sœur à Pré-au-Lard, jamais cela ne se serait produit. Père serait toujours en vie…et Matilda aussi. Toutes les nuits je revoyais leurs visages, leurs corps étendus dans la Grande salle de Poudlard. Assise sur mon lit j'avais regardé mon petit frère, sans pouvoir trouver les mots et lui avait simplement tendu les bras pour qu'il vienne s'y réfugier. Tomin s'était précipité et je l'avais serré contre moi, avec toutes les forces qu'il me restait.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, rien à dire, à part pleurer et pleurer encore. Bien sûr Théodore, Daphnée et son fiancé, nous entouraient d'affection et tentait de me convaincre que je n'étais pas responsable de la mort des gens que nous aimions tous. Mais ni les mots, ni les étreintes répétées de Daphnée n'arrivaient à m'ôter le terrible fiel qui me brûlait la gorge. C'était de ma faute, ils étaient morts à cause de moi.

Mère fut ravie de voir Théodore nous rendre visite régulièrement. Je crois qu'elle appréciait sincèrement ce garçon gentil et très rusé et plusieurs fois elle le convia à dîner au manoir. C'était une aubaine pour lui qui profitait de ses moments pour nous apporter des nouvelles du monde extérieur tout en échappant à la pesanteur du procès de sa famille. Coupées de la communauté sorcière en raison de notre deuil, Théodore nous apprit que Blaise était parti dans un long périple autour du monde après avoir décrété qu'il refusait obstinément des fiançailles. Au lendemain de la guerre, il eût une violente dispute avec sa mère qui finit par lui révéler la vérité à propos de son père. Le sujet avait fait l'objet d'un terrible scandale dans la Gazette, que Rita Skeeter s'était empressée de détailler avec une profusion de témoignages écœurants. Pendant l'été, les Zabini avaient faits la une du journal, avec chaque jour des révélations accablantes sur le père de Blaise et sa liaison avec la mère du Gryffondor. Il était impossible d'ignorer que Dean Thomas était bel et bien son demi-frère, mais c'était trop pour Zabini qui avait déjà perdu la fille qu'il aimait plus que tout. Furieux et peiné, il s'était enfui un soir et envoyait régulièrement du courrier à Théodore où il lui racontait ses voyages, ses rencontres, sans jamais pourtant oser prononcer le nom de Matilda, ni mentionner son « frère ».

- Je crois…je crois qu'il n'arrive pas à…à surmonter sa mort, nous dit un soir Théodore alors que nous nous promenions dans le parc avec Daphnée et Theophilius, il me donne l'impression de courir dans une fuite en avant.

- Il semblait sincèrement amoureux de cette fille, constata le fiancé de ma sœur d'une voix triste, il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre et ce demi-frère tombé du ciel…il a certainement besoin de faire le point seul.

- Il reviendra, dit Daphnée, ne t'inquiète pas Théodore, un jour où l'autre nous le reverrons.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai, soupira Théo.

- Et Dean ? Comment a-t-il réagi en apprenant la nouvelle ? Demandai-je alors que le souvenir du Gryffondor me revenait en tête.

- Ça lui a fait un sacré choc, expliqua Théo, tu sais Tory à l'école on était pour ainsi dire « ennemis ». Il a du mal à réaliser et à assimiler la nouvelle, je l'ai croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a deux ou trois jours et c'était vraiment pénible pour lui. En plus avec tous ces journalistes qui lui tournent autour… en tout cas il envisage de retourner à Poudlard pour passer ses Aspics, il m'a dit que la rentrée avait été repoussé en novembre en raison des travaux et il te transmet ses amitiés, me sourit-il.

Et nous avions repris notre promenade jusqu'à ce que les garçons s'en aillent. Je repensais aux derniers évènements devant la tombe de Père, alors que Tomin jouait dans le parc avec Delby. La pluie avait cessé quand je sortais du petit cimetière et j'observais mon frère jouer en riant alors que le pauvre elfe lui courait après, avec un parapluie en le suppliant de se mettre à l'abri. Tomin courait dans tous les sens, totalement trempé et faisait mine de ne pas l'entendre. Je souris malgré ma tristesse. Je revoyais tellement mon père à travers ce petit garçon, j'étais certaine qu'enfant il avait dû être aussi joyeux et turbulent que mon frère. Je m'approchais lentement et m'agenouillais dans l'herbe trempée. Presqu'aussitôt Tomin se jeta dans mes bras les joues rouges d'excitation.

- Ah Miss Astoria ! S'écria Delby en me voyant en si piteux état, mais…mais que va dire Mrs Greengrass ? Oh regardez-vous Miss ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix suraigüe, Delby a mal fait ! Delby est un mauvais elfe de maison ! Oh ma pauvre maîtresse va être si triste de vous voir dans cet état miss ! Pleura-t-il en se tirant les oreilles.

- Delby, Delby ! L'appelai-je en haussant la voix pour le calmer, arrête tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher, je suis suffisamment grande pour savoir ce que je fais et Mère le sait très bien ! D'ailleurs on va rentrer, ajoutai-je en me relevant alors que la pluie recommençait à tomber, allez Tomin on rentre !

Tenant fermement la main de mon frère, je pressais le pas jusqu'à la maison alors que Delby venait de disparaître dans un « pop ! » sonore. Tomin faisait tournoyer son balais-jouet en s'imaginant exécuter une feinte de Wronski. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez les enfants, une capacité à vivre dans le présent qui leur permettait de dépasser toutes les épreuves les plus dures et les violentes que la vie pouvait leur infliger. J'aurais aimé être comme lui, mais c'était impossible. Chaque jour, je me levais avec un étau autour de la poitrine et plus le temps passait, plus j'avais le sentiment qu'il se resserrait.

Nous rentrâmes bien vite dans le manoir alors que la pluie se remit à tomber avec plus de violence. Delby accompagna mon frère se changer ce qu'il n'accepta qu'à la condition que je vienne lui lire une histoire ce soir avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Je soupirais en regardant mon frère sortir du salon avec notre elfe sur les talons. C'était probablement grâce à lui que je tenais le coup, sans lui je me serais certainement perdue dans ma propre douleur, pensais-je en regagnant ma chambre. Je me changeais rapidement et passais une robe plus chaude avant de me demêler les cheveux. Sur ma coiffeuse, la photo de mon groupe d'amis n'avait pas bougé et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en voyant Matilda dans les bras de Blaise, les joues rosies de plaisir en train de valser tandis que Susie battait des mains en riant Théodore, Lucy, Daphnée et moi à ses côtés. Lucy…je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle d'elle durant ces vacances prolongées, j'ignorais comment elle allait ou ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait pas davantage communiqué avec Théodore qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié. Pas plus que Daphnée. Lucy…une partie de moi lui en voulait terriblement pour ne pas avoir su retenir Susie au lieu de l'encourager. En dépit de tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble, je n'arrivais à m'ôter de l'esprit qu'elle était en partie responsable de la mort de nos amies. Cette idée, même si je m'en défendais, semblait brûler à l'intérieur de moi, j'avais beau la chasser et l'enfouir sous ma bonne conscience, elle revenait toujours à la charge et faisait naître au fonds de moi une rancœur qu'alimentait le silence de celle qui avait été mon amie. « Il ne reste que toi et moi » avait-elle dit, mais y' avait-il seulement de quoi construire ce « toi et moi » hypothétique ? Ma colère me soufflait souvent que c'était impossible. Lucy m'avait abandonnée, elle n'avait répondu à aucune de mes lettres, elle n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Rien, hormis un silence pesant d'où je ne sortais pas.

Je soupirais alors qu'une larme tombait sur le visage de Matilda qui continuait de sourire. Elle ne serait plus jamais là, tout comme Susie. Elles avaient promis…elles avaient promis qu'un jour nous évoquerions nos souvenirs d'école à nos enfants. Dans un geste de colère je lançais le cadre à travers la pièce. Elles avaient promis…elles m'avaient donné leur parole. Le trou béant dans ma poitrine craqua un peu plus et je gémis de douleur en le sentant croître. Furieuse je sortis de ma chambre et descendais au rez-de-chaussée en maudissant Daphnée qui n'était pas là pour me consoler. Ma sœur était partie passée quelques jours dans la maison au bord de mer que possédaient les Flint avec son fiancé. Elle ne rentrerait pas avant la semaine prochaine. J'étais seule dans le manoir avec Mère, qui passait le plus clair de son temps à régler les affaires de Père, ce qui lui donnait l'avantage de me fuir comme la peste. Elle ne m'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas évoqué une seule fois le sacrifice de Père et la mort de mes amies. Mais son silence était plus éloquent que n'importe quel discours. Respirant avec difficulté à cause de mes sanglots, je descendais les marches et me dirigeais vers le bureau de Père en ressassant encore une fois la froideur maternelle et mes souvenirs. Je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la bibliothèque quand je réalisais que Mère y était déjà en compagnie d'un homme dont je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il puisse un jour venir dans notre manoir. La porte en acajou étant entrouverte, je me collais contre elle et espionnais la conversation de ma mère avec le Maître des Potions.

- …vous comprenez Denevra que la rentrée est fixée au premier novembre et nous avons tous été fort surpris de ne pas voir Astoria sur la liste des élèves, dit-il d'une voix douce, cette semaine est le dernier délai pour réinscrire votre fille en sixième année.

- Horace, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix âpre, je suis parfaitement au courant de ce genre de détails administratifs, mais comme vous le savez j'ai eu d'autres sujets infiniment plus importants à traiter.

- Oui…oui bien sûr Denevra, dit le professeur Slughorn d'un ton peiné, ce pauvre Hector…mon meilleur élève- il prit un mouchoir et je le vis se tamponner les yeux dans un geste emprunté- sa mort fut un terrible choc…pour nous tous.

- Essayez d'imaginer ce que cela a pu représenter pour mes filles, répliqua Mère en le foudroyant du regard.

- Je comprends, souffla-t-il avec peine, mais votre fille n'a pas encore achevé ses études. Elle a eu d'excellentes notes à ses buses, je suis certain qu'elle réussira très bien en Aspic…cela…cela lui ferait peut-être du bien de retourner au château pour terminer ses études, plaida-t-il, elle pourrait …enfin cela pourrait lui permettre de faire son travail de deuil.

- Vous croyez ? Dit ma mère d'un ton cassant, Horace j'ai un profond respect pour vous mais je décline votre offre. Si Hector était en vie je suis sûre qu'il m'approuverait, au moins pour cette fois ! Sourit-elle avec amertume, je ne ferais pas subir ça à ma fille. J'étais là Horace, dit-elle avec fermeté alors que le Maître des potions allait répliquer, j'ai vu Astoria dans cette grande salle au milieu de toute cette débauche de joie frénétique. J'ai vu ma fille dans les bras de ce Zabini en train de hurler de douleur devant la dépouille de son père, je l'ai vu crier jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Et même alors, elle a continué jusqu'à ce que ce soit son corps qui la trahisse. Puis je l'ai vu tomber, inconsciente sur le corps de son père. Daphnée pleurait et tentait de la ranimer avec Narcissa Malefoy. Vous y étiez aussi, vous l'avez vu. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas Horace, dit-elle avec férocité, c'est ce que nous avons vécu en rentrant au manoir. Durant la semaine qui a suivi ce terrible drame, elle a refusé de s'alimenter et errait dans le manoir, la mine défaite, en suppliant les morts de revenir la chercher. Elle appelait son père et ses deux amies, Matilda et Susan en permanence. Elle se réveillait en hurlant leurs noms, tant et si bien que notre elfe de maison devait dormir dans sa chambre pour prévenir toute crise éventuelle. J'ai même songé à l'interner à Ste-Mangouste, confessa-t-elle sur un ton las, pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'elle avait perdu la raison. Les médicomages qui l'ont examiné n'avaient pas exclu cette hypothèse. Elle parvenait même à faire usage de la magie instinctive alors que je croyais cela impossible.

- Vraiment ? Reprit le maître des potions surpris.

- Oui, soupira Mère, dès qu'une crise s'annonçait elle était capable de faire exploser des objets ou de déclencher un feu. Elle n'exerçait plus aucun contrôle sur ses pouvoirs et il fallait pratiquement l'abrutir de philtres pour éviter le désastre. Mais voyez-vous, depuis quelques temps elle se porte mieux, elle mange, elle est obéissante, reste tranquillement assise à la bibliothèque à lire ou à jouer avec son frère. Elle semble reprendre goût à la vie. La renvoyer à Poudlard, c'est prendre le risque selon moi qu'elle retombe dans ce cauchemar et je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle trouve la force d'en ressortir.

- Je comprends Denevra, acquiesça le professeur Slughorn, mais que comptez-vous faire alors ?

- Le ministère propose des cours par correspondance aux élèves de Poudlard, Astoria étudiera ici, à l'abri, loin des horribles souvenirs que l'école peut représenter pour elle.

- Mais la confronter à son passé pourrait l'aider à accepter son deuil et la perte des êtres chers, plaida faiblement le vieil homme.

- Horace, claqua la voix sur un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique, j'ai pris ma décision, elle ne retournera pas là-bas.

- Très bien…très bien, répondit platement le professeur Slughorn, alors je dirais à Minerva qu'il est inutile de l'attendre.

Mère raccompagna le maître des potions jusqu'à la cheminée où il disparut après avoir prononcé quelques formules d'usages. Appuyant ma tête contre la porte, j'inspirais lentement pour dissiper le malaise qui s'était emparé de moi. Entendre Mère raconter comment elle avait vécu ces derniers mois me fit mal. Je n'avais pas réalisé une seule seconde que ma propre peine pouvait la perturber à ce point. Trop enfermée dans ma douleur, je ne les avais pas écoutées elle et Daphnée, alors qu'elles souffraient autant que moi. Je me sentis affreusement coupable de leur avoir infligé pareille inquiétude. Mais plus encore, je n'aurai jamais cru que ma mère capable de défendre mes intérêts à cœur. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant nous vivions dans des mondes séparés, en nous ignorant l'une et l'autre. L'entendre tenir tête ainsi à mon professeur de potions, en refusant l'idée même que je retourne dans cette maudite école, me toucha et je pris ma décision. Toussant légèrement, je toquais à la porte et entrais dans la pièce. Mère était assise au bureau de Père et triait des papiers. Elle leva la tête rapidement et m'observa un instant en m'invitant à m'assoir en face d'elle.

- Tu as entendu ma conversation avec ton professeur de potions n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en se plongeant à nouveau dans l'étude des documents.

- Oui, murmurai-je en la regardant faire, alors que j'éprouvais un pincement au cœur de la voir occuper ce fauteuil.

- Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment, s'amusa-t-elle, tu as toujours aimé surprendre les conversations des autres.

Un long silence gêné s'installa entre nous. Mère se redressa et m'étudia pendant un long moment, dardant ses iris bleus énigmatiques sur moi, alors que je tentais de trouver des mots qui ne vinrent pas. Je finis par baisser les yeux et me plongeais dans la contemplation de la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier où une photo de la famille Malefoy, les traits tirés, était surmontée d'un titre tapageur :

_LE PROCES DU SIECLE : Les Malefoy face à leurs actes._

J'étudiais un instant le visage fatigué et inquiet de Lucius Malefoy qui me fit pitié, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Drago semblait totalement perdu. Il agrippait avec force la main de sa mère, Narcissa, qui était entre les deux hommes. Curieusement elle gardait une expression impassible, mais l'ombre d'un rictus planait sur ses lèvres fines et délicates, un rictus empli de ruse et de confiance comme si elle savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient. Elle me parut extraordinairement sûre d'elle, pour quelqu'un qui allait comparaître devant le Magenmagot au grand complet avec une liste d'inculpation longue comme le bras. « Les choses changent » m'avait-elle dit avec malice durant la bataille de Poudlard… j'eus le sentiment que quel que fut le moyen employé par cette femme pour sortir de ce scandale, il allait fonctionner. Ce fut la voix de Mère qui me tira de mes pensées.

- Veux-tu que l'on discute de ma décision ? Je suppose que tu es venu ici pour ça…à moins que tu ne préfères parler du procès de la famille Malefoy ?

- Non…non, répondis-je avec précipitation, je voulais vous remercier… et m'excuser.

Mère haussa les sourcils surprise. Visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'aille dans son sens. Chose que je pouvais comprendre, car ce devait bien être la première fois depuis des années que cela arrivait. Elle eût un reniflement de dédain amusé, comme si elle assistait à une mauvaise blague avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tiens donc ! Et peut-on savoir à quel propos ?

- Je vous remercie de ne pas me renvoyer à l'école…rien ne vous oblige à me garder ici. Et…et je vous demande pardon pour tous les ennuis que je vous ai causé cet été, je n'ai pas réalisé une seule seconde que cela vous avait blessé.

Elle soupira avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Me tournant le dos, elle resta ainsi un moment sans rien dire. Je levais les yeux vers sa silhouette gracieuse et élégante qu'une robe noire cintrée mettait en valeur. Mère serait-elle toujours aussi distante ? Etions-nous contraintes de n'avoir que des relations distantes et guindées ? Peut-être… peut-être était-ce le seul moyen de ne pas nous haïr.

- Nous sommes tous égoïstes quand le malheur nous frappe Astoria, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine, il n'y a aucune place pour l'altruisme dans la douleur. Tu as perdu ton père et tes amies les plus proches, il me paraît logique de refuser que tu retournes dans ce château. Je ne veux pas raviver la douleur de tes blessures.

- Merci, chuchotai-je.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête de profil et eût un léger hochement avant de se diriger vers le bureau pour nous servir un thé. Je pris la tasse qu'elle avait posée devant moi, tandis qu'elle reprenait sa place près de la fenêtre. Le liquide me brûla la langue mais sa saveur me réconforta. Nous le dégustâmes en silence sans oser nous regarder. Je repassais le fil de la conversation dans ma tête quand la faible voix de Mère se fit à nouveau entendre, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

- Tu n'étais pas la seule personne à aimer ton père.

- Vous ne sembliez pas pourtant être très heureuse de ce mariage, dis-je incrédule devant une telle révélation, vous m'avez dit vous-même que nous n'étions pas la famille que vous auriez souhaité avoir.

- Et qui pourrait s'occuper de te trouver un mari et d'élever ton frère à ma place à présent ? Répliqua-t-elle froidement, comme tu me l'avais dit toi-même à l'époque, Lysander est mort il y a quinze ans. Je dois vivre dans le présent. De plus, les relations avec ton père n'ont pas toujours été aussi froides que tu peux l'imaginer, nous avons eu quelques joies ensembles au cours de ces vingt dernières années. Même si nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire depuis pas mal de temps.

- Je suppose que vous vous sentez libre ? Grinçai-je en pensant à Père.

- Libre ? Reprit-elle en riant amèrement, oh Astoria as-tu donc une si mauvaise mémoire ? Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Nous ne sommes jamais libres, mon mari est mort, mon frère est mort et pourtant je suis pliée à eux aujourd'hui que je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu ne comprends pas Astoria ? Nous ne sommes pas faits pour savoir ce qu'est la liberté, cette guerre et celles qui suivront ne changeront rien à ce fait. Toi non plus tu ne seras pas libre une fois que tu seras fiancée.

- Et vous savez déjà à qui vous compter me vendre ?

- Le moment est très mal venu, répliqua-t-elle, pour l'instant contente-toi d'étudier ici et de respecter notre période de deuil. Nous allons nous tenir éloigner des soirées mondaines pendant un certain temps, dans la mesure où le mariage de Daphnée devra être repoussé jusqu'au mois de mai, mais dis-toi bien jeune fille, que je fonde de grands espoirs pour toi…oui, de très grands espoirs…


	30. Désillusion

Dès lors ma vie devînt tristement monotone. Je me levais chaque matin, m'habillais, prenait mon petit-déjeuner et prenait le chemin de la bibliothèque où j'étudiais toute la matinée. Tomin détesta l'idée de me voir loin de lui et finit par investir le paisible lieu pour étudier ses propres leçons avec moi. Je lui appris à lire et lui montrais les portraits de nos ancêtres qui lui lançaient des regards amicaux et s'inclinaient tout sourires sur son passage.

Le temps fila à une vitesse alarmante, mais enfermée dans ma routine je n'y prêtais plus vraiment attention. Les études étaient un excellent moyen d'échapper à la douleur toujours vivace de mes souvenirs et j'y consacrais le plus clair de mon temps. Peu à peu, je m'abîmais dans un état proche de la léthargie. Je vivais sans qu'aucun sentiment ne m'atteigne vraiment, je me figeais dans une torpeur rassurante qui tenait éloignée toutes émotions fortes, qui ne manqueraient pas de raviver ce sentiment de perte atroce qui m'avait accompagné depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Je ne parlais jamais de Susie, de Matilda ou de Père. Leurs souvenirs m'arrachaient une grimace de souffrance et je préférais les enfouir au fonds de moi.

C'est ce que nous fîmes toutes je crois. Mère observa une période de deuil de plusieurs mois avant de recommencer à sortir. D'abord chez Eleanor Flint, pour organiser le mariage qui approchait à grands-pas, puis peu à peu chez plusieurs de ses amies. Daphnée l'accompagnait le plus souvent, mais personnellement je n'y tenais pas. Je ne quittais la bibliothèque du manoir que sous la contrainte, préférant le silence des livres au babillage incessant des dames de la haute-société. Aussi mauvaise fut notre relation, Mère ne s'opposa pas à ce choix. Elle devait estimer que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, avant que je ne sois contrainte, par mes fiançailles, à m'exhiber au bras de mon futur époux.

Mon fiancé…mes fiançailles ! L'idée me paraissait si lointaine, si incongrue ! Je venais d'avoir seize ans et j'avais déjà tout perdu. Mais Mère ne m'avait pas laissée l'ombre d'une illusion quant à ce sujet. Je serai fiancée, que cela me plaise ou non. Je soupirai en levant le nez de mon livre de métamorphose. Je savais par ma sœur que Mère avait déjà reçu plusieurs propositions qu'elle avait toutes déclinées. Avec horreur j'avais entendu Daphnée énumérer les noms de Goyle, Brocklehurst et Dolohov entre autres. Des familles de Sang-Purs en quête de rédemption, après leur implication chez les mangemorts. J'en frissonnais de dégoût en y repensant. Mère comptait-elle me vendre à un fils de mangemort ? En sachant comment Père était mort ? Non…c'était impossible.

Oh bien sûr je ne doutais pas que le nom et la fortune des Greengrass devait attirer bien des convoitises ! Père avait ouvertement pris position pour la chute de Voldemort et s'était battu contre les mangemorts. Evidemment pour tous ceux qui tentaient de laver leur réputation, une alliance avec la seule fille Greengrass de disponible devait être une véritable aubaine. Le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebot, était venu présenter ses condoléances en personne et avait assisté aux funérailles de Père, qu'il avait décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume. Nous faisions partis des rares familles de Sang-Pur à ne pas avoir pris position pour les forces des Ténèbres, nous…et les Weasley.

J'éclatais d'un rire dédaigneux en imaginant Goyle en train de faire la cour à Ginny Weasley. Je voyais très bien ce gros balourd finir à Ste-Mangouste dans une boîte d'allumettes après un accueil musclé de la Gryffondor et de son cher Potter. Je riais silencieusement quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et que Daphnée surgit devant moi ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Astoria Beathag Greengrass ! S'exclama-t-elle en m'arrachant mon livre des mains, maintenant ça suffit ! Je ne te laisse plus le choix, je vais chez Mme Guipure avec Mère et tu vas nous accompagner !

- Daphnée ! m'écriai-je en la voyant jeter le livre violemment sur la table, ce livre est précieux c'est une édition originale !

- Astoria est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? Dit-elle avec humeur, laisse tomber tes livres d'accord ? Tu restes enfermé ici toute la journée ça fait des mois que ça dure ! Maintenant ça suffit !

- Daphnée je suis bien ici ! Plaidai-je en la regardant planter ses poings sur ses hanches pour me dominer de toute sa hauteur.

- Non tu n'es pas bien ici ! Fulmina-t-elle, Astoria tu passes tes journées dans le bureau de Père à te plonger dans des livres ! Tu as terminé le programme d'études par correspondance en quelques mois à peine.

- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? Demandai-je incrédule en essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Non ! S'exaspéra-t-elle, non ! Mais il faut que tu quittes cet endroit. Ecoute, mon mariage aura lieu bientôt et j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu sois là, à mes côtés ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, tu n'étais pas là pour m'aider à choisir mes bouquets, la décoration de la salle ou la disposition des tables ! Astoria tu es ma sœur et je veux que tu me soutiennes !

Je regardais son visage de poupée chiffonné de peine. Daphnée me regardait avec un mélange de consternation et de rancœur. Elle soupira de frustration alors que je me ratatinais sur mon siège. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre…elle s'était enfuit dans les préparatifs de son mariage dès que nous étions revenus de Poudlard. Daphnée cherchait toujours un moyen d'échapper à ce qui la tourmentait et ce mariage était parfait pour elle…mais moi, je ne fonctionnais pas de la même manière. Mon regard erra sur la table tandis que je tentais de garder le contrôle de mes émotions, mais c'était sans compter sur ma sœur qui poussa un cri de rage et abattit, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, ses mains sur la table.

- Ça ne les fera pas revenir Astoria ! Cria-t-elle, ils sont morts…morts tous les trois. C'est cruel, c'est brutal, mais tu dois l'accepter ! J'aimais profondément Matilda et Susie et Père a toujours été l'homme que j'admirais le plus, mais ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais !

- Arrête ! Murmurai-je en fermant les yeux pour tenter de refouler la douleur que « ces noms » venaient de provoquer, tu n'as pas à me dire si ce que je fais est bien ou mal ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, maintenant laisse-moi s'il te plaît je n'ai pas fini mon travail de métamorphose.

- ASSEZ ! Astoria ce n'est pas en t'enfermant dans le passé que tu arriveras à surmonter ta peine ! S'énerva-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, Tory tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu des êtres chers. Ton comportement est malsain, pour toi-même mais aussi pour Tomin. Tory c'est un enfant toi tu l'encourages à vivre dans cette espèce de léthargie dans laquelle tu t'es réfugié. Est-ce que tu as pensé une seule seconde au mal que ça pouvait lui faire d'être sans cesse comparer à Père ? Ce n'est pas lui Tory ! Tomin n'est pas notre père, c'est un petit garçon qui a sa propre personnalité et tu es en train de la détruire en essayant de faire de lui une personne qu'il n'est pas.

J'étais sous le choc par une telle accusation et je secouais la tête de déni. Quelle mouche avait donc piquée ma sœur pour qu'elle ose me tenir un discours pareil ? Je suffoquais de colère. Plantant mes yeux verts dans les siens je la regardais verser des larmes. Daphnée se mordit la lèvre mais ne cilla pas. Elle ne broncha pas et soutint mon regard, haletante alors que je me redressais pour lui faire face.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Lançai-je d'une voix dure, comment peux-tu venir ici et me donner des leçons de morales ? Tu ne sais rien de ce que je peux ressentir d'accord ? Tu n'es pas à ma place ! Comment oses-tu venir ici et me parler de Tomin quand toi et Mère ne lui accordez pas un seul regard ? C'est moi qui m'occupe de lui ! Criai-je rouge de fureur.

- Et comment pourrait-on passer du temps avec lui quand tu le monopolises ? Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es en train de pervertir ses pensées avec toutes ces histoires sur Père et sur les Greengrass ? Tomin n'est qu'un enfant !

- Je pervertis ses pensées ? Repris-je folle de rage, je lui transmets son héritage, je lui raconte l'histoire de notre famille comme Père le faisait avec nous, ça n'a rien d'une perversion !

- Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire ! Tomin a une mère !

- Oh Daphnée je t'en prie ! J'éclatais d'un rire sans joie tant sa répartie me semblais absurde.

- JE LES AI PERDUS AUSSI ! Explosa ma sœur, il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je pense à eux, haleta-t-elle la voix brisée, tous les matins quand je me lève, pendant quelques secondes j'imagine que Père nous attends en bas et que les filles sont toujours avec nous. Mais après- son regard erra dans la bibliothèque tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle- après je me rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé et ça me fait mal, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers moi la main sur le cœur, mais je sais que je dois continuer à vivre. Parce qu'il n'y a que comme ça que ma vie aura un sens. Il faut accepter ce qui est, si tu passes ta vie à te cacher dans le passé la seule chose que tu réussiras à faire c'est à te ruiner l'existence et au final tu auras vécu pour rien ! Père sera mort en vain. Et ça…ça je ne peux pas le permettre, je ne l'accepte pas. Père ne s'est pas sacrifié pour que tu gâches ta vie Tory, il n'est pas mort pour que tu épuises ta jeunesse ici à courir après des chimères en essayant de renier ce que tu as vécu et les personnes que tu as connues. Il s'est sacrifié pour que tu vives…pleinement. Et c'est ce que tu vas faire…parce que tu le lui dois.

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre. En face de moi, Daphnée tentait de se calmer en inspirant lentement sans oser lever les yeux vers moi. Elle paraissait si forte et si fragile en cet instant, comme quelqu'un qui essaye par tous les moyens de s'accrocher à ce qui lui restait pour ne pas sombrer. Elle soupira et secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance. Visiblement elle avait tout ça sur le cœur depuis pas mal de temps. La bulle confortable que j'avais construit autour de moi se fissura à mesure que je prenais conscience du sens des paroles de Daphnée. Même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Tôt ou tard ça finirait par me détruire et je deviendrais folle. Je me mordis la lèvre alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues. Je les avais perdus…pour toujours, je n'avais aucun moyen de les retrouver, il n'y avait rien que je ne puisse faire pour changer ça. Daphnée contourna la table et me prit dans ses bras où elle me berça contre elle pendant de longues minutes.

Ils étaient morts…ma sœur avait raison, je devais l'accepter. Je devais arrêter de me couper du monde en refusant de vivre. C'était probablement la pire manière de remercier Père de son sacrifice. Il fallait continuer… il fallait trouver un sens à cette nouvelle vie et je ne pourrais pas le faire en restant cloîtrée dans mes souvenirs. Je soupirais et tentais de maîtriser mes émotions alors que j'acceptais d'accompagner Daphnée. Ma sœur m'offrit un sourire timide et ensemble nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où Mère nous attendait. Elle ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, se contentant de nous observer avant de nous adresser un bref hochement de tête.

Nous transplanâmes directement en laissant Tomin aux bons soins de Delby qui s'aplatît ventre à terre pour jurer qu'il se trancherait la tête s'il devait arriver quoique ce soit « au jeune maître Greengrass ». Je pris une profonde inspiration en arrivant sur le Chemin de Traverse et regardais autour de moi surprise par la foule amassée devant les boutiques. La dernière fois que j'étais venu ici c'était avec Père et Theophilius juste avant notre rentrée en cinquième année. Dans une autre vie, pensais-je alors que Daphnée glissait son bras sous le mien pour m'entraîner dans les rues au milieu de la foule. Même si je détestais faire les boutiques, je me fis violence pour feindre l'enthousiasme à chaque robe de mariée qui passait devant les yeux de Daphnée. Par égards pour elle, qui avait bien raison de me reprocher mes absences répétées et par notre Mère qui n'aurait pas supporter une énième dispute, surtout en public.

Mme Guipure vînt nous conseiller en personne et présenta une quantité impressionnante de modèles à ma sœur qui grimaça à chaque fois. La couturière sembla compatir à mon supplice car elle me fit asseoir sur un fauteuil tandis que Mère tentait de raisonner Daphnée qui semblait être horrifiée par le tulle blanc. Je lançais des regards d'excuses à la propriétaire qui m'offrit un sourire guindé. Visiblement, elle avait l'habitude de gérer les demandes excentriques et autres crises de nerfs des futures mariées…je ris intérieurement avant que mes yeux ne soient attirés par la dernière édition de la Gazette posée négligemment sur le fauteuil rouge à côté de moi. Discrètement je m'en emparais et dépliais le journal avant de retenir un hoquet de surprise.

_LES MALEFOY INNOCENTES par Barnabas Collinwood._

_C'est au terme d'un procès éprouvant pour toute la communauté sorcière que la famille Malefoy a été finalement mise hors de cause dans la guerre qui a opposé les sorciers aux milices de Lord Voldemort. Après le plaidoyer émouvant de Lucius Malefoy sur ses conditions de vie auprès du mage noir, la description détaillée des tortures subies et des humiliations récurrentes que sa famille a subies durant la guerre, plusieurs membres du Magenmagot avaient déjà changé d'avis sur l'implication des Malefoy dans ce conflit. « Vous me demandez si je considère les sorciers nés des Moldus comme m'étant inférieurs ? A lancé le patriarche amaigri au traits tirés, mais j'ai été traité moins bien qu'un elfe de maison durant cette guerre j'ai vu ma femme et mon fils être humilié par Voldemort et ses mangemorts, nous avons été prisonniers dans notre propre maison. Je réponds non à votre question. Non je ne crois pas que quiconque me soit inférieurs en quelques manières que ce soit. » _

_Mais même les plus sceptiques durent changer d'avis quand Harry Potter en personne vînt témoigner de l'aide non négligeable que lui a fourni Narcissa Malefoy durant la bataille de Poudlard…_

- Oh ! Je vois que miss Greengrass a trouvé la Gazette, s'exclama Mrs Guipure en me lançant un regard malicieux avant de se tourner vers ma mère qui observait Daphnée debout sur une estrade dans une énième robe blanche, vous avez certainement entendu parler du procès Malefoy. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient réussi à s'en sortir, murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la connivence.

- Narcissa a toujours été une femme de tête, concéda Mère d'un air absent en étudiant la robe de Daphnée les sourcils froncés, je ne suis pas surprise de voir que ce soit elle qui aie trouvé la solution pour sauver sa famille.

- On dit qu'Harry Potter la tient en grande estime, souffla la couturière.

- Il peut, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec, sans elle il serait mort, Daphnée par Merlin tiens-toi droite ! Comment veux-tu que je me fasse une idée sur cette robe si tu es totalement avachie ? Astoria, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en aille, il te faut une robe à toi aussi.

- Une robe ? Dis-je en ouvrant des yeux ronds d'incrédulité mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce soir c'est la soirée de mes fiançailles, soupira Daphnée, Les Flint ont organisé une fête pour notre mariage à Theophilius et moi et il est hors de question que tu viennes accoutrée dans une robe quelconque.

- Va regarder dans les rayons si tu trouves quelque chose qui te plaît, intervînt Mère en replaçant la traîne en dentelles, et tu viendras ensuite nous la montrer.

- Mère je…je ne…non ! Bafouillai-je, Mère je ne sais pas faire ça !

- Astoria, dit-elle en se redressant pour me regarder avec sévérité, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi et Daphnée soit continuer ses essayages, alors s'il te plaît rends-nous la vie facile et tâche de te débrouiller un peu seule.

- Et évite le rouge ! Lança Daphnée d'une voix forte alors que je m'éloignais horrifiée, ça ne te va pas du tout au teint.

Je me précipitais dans les rayons, rouge de honte, alors que Mère réprimandait ma sœur. Merlin ! Comment avais-je pu oublier cette soirée ? Déambulant parmi les rangées de vêtements, je tentais de me calmer. Il y aurait du monde à cette réception, il faudra faire honneur à Daphnée et surtout ne pas me faire remarquer. D'une main tremblante je commençais à faire défiler fébrilement les robes en leur jetant des coups d'œil paniqués. Je n'étais pas encore prête pour ça…je ne voulais pas voir de nouvelles personnes. Certes Daphnée avait raison de vouloir me sortir de ma torpeur mais je ne pouvais pas me montrer en public et faire bonne figure. Je me sentais encore trop fragile, le moindre choc pouvait me briser en mille morceaux.

Errant dans les allées surchargées de robes, je finis par me retrouver devant la vitrine de la boutique. Mon regard fut alors attiré par une silhouette familière qui sautillait plus qu'elle ne marchait dans la rue, en faisant rebondir ses longues boucles rousses. Je retins mon souffle alors que Lucy se promenait sur le chemin, tout sourire. Sans réfléchir, je me faufilais hors de la boutique et la regardais un instant alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle devait probablement aller chez Fleury et Bott, du moins c'était sa direction. Jetant un dernier regard derrière moi, je me précipitais après elle. Il fallait que je lui parle, je voulais qu'elle m'explique pourquoi elle ne m'avait donné aucune nouvelle, depuis…depuis Poudlard. Je la rattrapais au coin d'une rue et trouvais le courage de crier son nom avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la librairie.

Surprise, Lucy se figea dans la rue, comme si elle venait d'heurter un mur invisible. Je regardais son dos essoufflée, alors que les passants nous dévisageaient avec curiosité. Lentement, comme si elle redoutait de me voir, elle se tourna et garda les yeux baissés au sol. Je restais un instant interdite devant les changements physiques qu'elle avait subi en une année. Son visage à la peau laiteuse s'était affiné et ses joues roses avaient perdus les rondeurs de l'enfance. Ses lèvres lippues lui donnaient une moue boudeuse qui venait adoucir son nez un peu fort mais droit. De longs sourcils venaient encadrer ses yeux noisette qu'elle gardait baissé mais où le maquillage, délicat, demeurait visible. Elle avait l'air fatigué et amaigrie mas c'était toujours elle. Elle était toujours Lucy. Retenant mon souffle, je restais les bras ballants alors qu'elle levait comme à regret ses grands yeux vers mon visage. Elle m'observa un long moment, le visage fermé, avant de s'approcher timidement.

- Bonjour Astoria, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui me parut froide.

- Lucy… murmurai-je interdite face à son attitude, Lucy enfin c'est moi !

- J'avais remarqué, dit-elle en me regardant ennuyée, tu as quelque chose de particulier à me dire ?

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je, mais enfin Lucy qu'est-ce qui te prends ? On est amie je te rappelle !

- Amie ? Reprit-elle en m'offrant un sourire dédaigneux, non Astoria…plus maintenant.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu as besoin de demander pourquoi ? Répliqua-t-elle comme si je l'avais giflée. Oh c'est vrai ! Miss Greengrass au Sang-Pur vit dans le grand monde, elle a l'habitude de recevoir les hommages du Ministre et des familles sorcières de toute la haute-société maintenant ! Persifla-t-elle. Les Greengrass ces « Grands Héros de la Guerre » !

- Je ne comprends pas…murmurais-je en la regardant éberluée.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre n'est-ce pas Tory ? Cracha-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard, Matilda et Susie sont mortes par ta faute, mais tu n'es jamais responsable de rien, hein princesse ? Pendant qu'elles, elles se battaient toi tu étais en train de te cacher dans la cour d'honneur jusqu'à ce que j'arrive-elle arbora un rictus dégoûté en se plantant à quelques centimètres de mon visage- tu les as laissé mourir !

- Non c'est faux, soufflai-je d'une voix éteinte alors que les souvenirs de cette horrible nuit refaisait surface peu à peu, ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça…on était venu vous chercher toi et Susie…on a été séparé.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix hachée, j'ai fait mon devoir, je me suis battue dans le bon camp, MOI !

- Je te signale que moi aussi.

- NON ! C'est faux ! Tu te cachais comme une lâche, tu les as laissé mourir, tu aurais pu faire quelque chose, toi et tous tes amis fils de mangemorts vous auriez pu faire quelque chose ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu dans la Gazette le récit du procès du père de Théodore qui a été mis hors de cause ? Hors de cause Astoria ! Répéta-t-elle en martelant chaque syllabe, cet homme a la marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur l'avant-bras et il a été mis « hors de cause ».

- Il a fait ça pour protéger sa famille ! Plaidais-je choquée par l'agressivité de Lucy.

- Oh oui bien sûr tout comme les Malefoy ! Répondit-elle ironique, vous êtes totalement dévoués à vos familles vous autres Sangs-Purs ! Les mangemorts ne se sont engagés dans les forces du mal que par altruisme. Tu as fréquenté des fils de Mangemorts pendant toute ta scolarité, tu as fréquenté des gens qui ont tué Matilda et Susie ! Tu continues d'être amie avec les personnes qui les ont tuées ! Cracha-t-elle furieuse et tu demandes pourquoi je ne veux plus te fréquenter ? Susie était la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eue et tu l'as laissé dans les griffes d'Octavius Whitehorn. Comment peux-tu souiller la mémoire de Susie et Mattie de cette façon Tory ? Comment peux-tu les trahir en fréquentant leurs meurtriers ?

- Bellatrix Lestrange et Octavius Whitehorn sont morts, si tu avais fait ton devoir jusqu'au bout tu l'aurais su ! Répliquai-je les dents serrées.

Lucy ouvrit la bouche horrifiée et me regarda avec colère. J'étais atterrée par les accusations de celle qui fut mon amie. Elle me rendait directement responsable de la mort de nos amies…elle…qui avait encouragé Susie à aller se battre, que j'avais dû implorer d'aller se mettre à l'abri, que j'avais sauvé des griffes d'Octavius Whitehorn…elle, que j'avais chérie plus que tout. Je la regardais avec peine alors qu'elle continuait de me prendre de haut. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle change à ce point ? Pour qu'elle devienne un double de Pansy Parkinson ?

- Je te conseille pour ta sécurité d'éviter de jouer les donneuses de leçons devant moi Tory ! Dit-elle avec une rage étouffée, tu es la dernière personne qui aie le droit de me faire ce genre de remarques.

- Tu es injuste ! ripostai-je scandalisée par son attitude, ce n'est pas moi qui a poussé Susie à foncer dans la bataille. Si tu l'avais retenu au lieu de la suivre, elle et Matilda serait encore en vie et…

- Je n'ai pas encouragé Susie à aller se battre ! Me coupa Lucy les traits déformés par la fureur, je lui avais dit d'aller se mettre à l'abri mais elle a refusé de m'écouter. Je t'interdis de me rendre responsable de leur mort….toi seule est à blâmer dans cette histoire, cracha-t-elle avec froideur en me pointant du doigt, toi…qui te pavanes avec ton abominable mère et ta sœur…tiens d'ailleurs où était-elle celle-là pendant la bataille ? Je suppose qu'elle a préféré laisser les autres faire le sale travail à sa place…comme d'habitude ! Une princesse ça ne souille pas les mains n'est-ce pas Tory ? Les princesses recueillent les hommages ! C'est « papa » qui doit être fier.

- Mon père est mort cette nuit-là ! Ripostai-je avec colère alors que la fureur prenait le pas sur ma peine, je te défends de dire du mal de ma famille, tu ne sais rien de nous, de ce que nous avons traversé. Tu n'as pas changé, je t'ai laissé une chance en quatrième année, mais tu n'as pas changé. Tu colles des étiquettes sur le front des gens sans chercher à les connaître parce que ça t'arranges. Tu prétends que Susie était la meilleure amie que tu aies jamais eu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait aujourd'hui en te voyant faire, en voyant que tu me rends responsable d'une chose contre laquelle je ne pouvais rien ? Susie ne s'est jamais contentée de ce qu'on pouvait lui raconter, elle essayait toujours de comprendre les choses par elle-même. Ce n'est pas moi qui trahis sa mémoire, tu crois que je suis responsable de leurs morts ? Moi je crois que ça t'arranges de le penser, parce que tu m'en as toujours voulu d'être de Sang-Pur, sans pour autant correspondre à l'idée que tu te faisais des aristocrates.

- Ça ne change rien ! Dit-elle sur un ton mauvais.

- Au contraire, ça change tout ! Répliqua une voix traînante terriblement familière.

Je détournais les yeux de Lucy qui avait ouvert des yeux ronds comme des billes, et vis avec stupéfaction Drago Malefoy sortir de l'encadrement de la porte de Fleury et Bott. Adossé contre le mur dans une pause négligée il nous étudiait de son regard gris et pénétrant avec amusement. Il était encore plus grand et plus imposant que dans mon souvenir, par Merlin n'allait-il donc jamais s'arrêter ? Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs étaient plus longs que dans mon souvenir et son visage s'était creusé. Il ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir dix-huit ans tant son visage fermé lui donnait un air impénétrable, comme quelqu'un qui a déjà vécu plusieurs vies. Ce qui était objectivement le cas…

J'étudiais sa longue silhouette athlétique et élégante alors que Lucy semblait s'étrangler de rage. Il semblait si différent du garçon que j'avais connu à l'école ! Ses cheveux retombaient devant ses yeux alors que son col déboutonné et ses bras de chemise blanc relevés lui donnait un air négligé. J'eus bizarrement l'envie de rire en pensant que si un jour on m'avait dit que Malefoy pouvait avoir une allure négligée je ne l'aurais sans doute pas cru. Pour ma plus grande horreur, il quitta son pan de mur et vint se placer à côté de moi avant que Lucy, rouge de fureur ne finisse par retrouver ses esprits. Avec une expression écœurée, son regard passa de lui à moi tandis avant qu'elle ne contre-attaque :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Glapit-elle avec dégoût, tu es venue défendre ta petite-amie ?

- Pas exactement, rétorqua-t-il d'un air ennuyé, mais maintenant que j'y pense…je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à une pauvre fille pathétique et envieuse qui n'a rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de s'en prendre à la seule amie qui lui reste parce qu'elle est incapable d'assumer ses propres responsabilités. J'espère sincèrement que ça va t'aider à vivre Coburn, parce que quand tout le monde t'aura tourné le dos, ce qui va arriver incessamment sous peu, tu n'auras plus que ta rancœur pour te supporter.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Malefoy me prit le bras avec autorité et m'entraîna dans les ruelles sombres avec lui.


	31. Réception

Drago marchait à vive allure dans les rues bondées en me traînant derrière lui. Fatiguée, encore sous le choc du lynchage en règle que j'avais subi par Lucy, je gémissais de douleur en le suivant contre mon gré, mais il ne semblait en avoir cure. Plus je me plaignais, plus il accélérait le pas. Maudit Malefoy ! Je retenais un sanglot en repensant à ce bref échange avec celle que j'avais considéré comme étant une amie durant toute une partie de ma vie. Lucy…comment pouvait-elle me rendre responsable de la mort de Matilda et de Susie ? A l'entendre je les avais pratiquement livrées à Octavius Whitehorn. Un frisson de dégoût me parcourut l'échine en repensant au mangemort fou et à la fin atroce que Père lui avait fait subir.

Lucy…je secouais la tête d'incompréhension, à la recherche d'une explication plausible qui ne vînt pas. Au lieu de cela, tous les souvenirs que j'avais pris soin d'enfouir au fond de moi rejaillirent avec force. Quand elle m'avait défendue en première année contre Pansy Parkinson, les fous rires dans le Perchoir, ses râleries permanentes quand il fallait aller en cours de potions, son dégoût du Quidditch et des cours de vol…Lucy, pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Je me sentais si lasse, si perdue soudain. Avec agacement je me soustrayais à la poigne douloureuse de Malefoy dans un mouvement vif qui le surprit et m'arrêtais.

Je respirais lentement en fixant mes pieds alors que devant moi, Malefoy s'était figé et m'observais sans dire un mot. « Il finira par partir, quand il verra que je ne le suivrai pas, il s'en ira », pensais-je en me forçant à ne pas lever les yeux vers lui. Je n'étais pas prête à encaisser son cynisme et ses remarques désobligeantes…pas maintenant. Cependant, s'il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis l'école, c'était son manque total de patience. Il poussa deux longs soupirs agacés particulièrement bruyants, avant de m'attraper par le bras pour m'entraîner dans une ruelle un peu à l'écart.

- Little Greengrass, dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, tu seras assez gentille d'arrêter de te morfondre suffisamment longtemps pour que je te ramène à ta mère ? Il se trouve que par un malencontreux hasard ma mère et moi sommes entrés dans la boutique de Mrs Guipure au moment où ta sœur a commencé à faire une attaque de panique parce que tu t'étais volatilisé et j'ai promis de te ramener saine et sauve. Alors sois une gentille fille et attends que je te ramène auprès de ta mère pour ressasser tes idées macabres, ça me serait très utile.

Je n'écoutais qu'à demi son discours ce qui eut le don d'augmenter son agacement. Il prit visiblement sur lui pour ne pas me hurler dessus, mais je sentis ses mains se contracter sur mes épaules. Sentant la tension s'accroître, je me recroquevillais contre le mur et rentrait la tête dans les épaules en prévision d'un déferlement de colère. Mauvaise idée, car Malefoy le sentit instantanément.

- Est-ce que je te fais peur Little Greengrass ? Demanda-t-il ahuri en me relevant le menton.

Il semblait sincèrement surpris et me parut un peu perdu, ne sachant trop comment réagir à mon mutisme. Malefoy n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude d'être pris au dépourvu. Je l'entendis marmonner dans sa barbe sur mon soudain changement d'attitude qui le prenait de court.

- Je pourrais retrouver mon chemin toute seule, marmonnai-je en contemplant les pavés sales de la rue.

Il émit un reniflement dédaigneux avant de rire froidement. Levant les yeux vers lui, je me ratatinais contre le mur face à son regard polaire suintant de mépris.

- Alors ça tu vois, articula-t-il avec lenteur, j'en doute. Dans ton état tu serais incapable de retrouver le soleil dans le ciel en plein été.

- Très poétique, commentais-je d'une voix atone avant de me mordre les lèvres en me traitant d'idiote. Il fallait croire que j'aimais l'idée de tendre le bâton pour me faire battre…

- Je me passe de ton avis, maintenant arrête de geindre et suis-moi, claqua sa voix sur un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique en m'entraînant vers l'artère principale, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir garder le contrôle de mes nerfs encore longtemps face à autant de léthargie.

Il m'attrapa le bras avec fermeté et nous reprîmes notre route. Retenant mon souffle je le dévisageais à la dérobée et fut frappée par son expression à la fois dure et déterminée. Avec son pas rapide et énergique il fendait la foule avec autorité, la dominant littéralement. Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers nous avec curiosité, mais Drago ne leur prêta aucune attention. La tête haute, il marchait sans se soucier des murmures qui le suivait ni des mines désapprobatrices sur notre passage. Rien ne l'atteignait, à tel point que s'en était intimidant.

Bien vite nous arrivâmes en vue de la boutique de Mrs Guipure et c'est là que je trouvais enfin le courage de lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il m'avait tiré des griffes haineuses de Lucy.

- Malefoy, chuchotai-je alors qu'il ralentissait le pas et se raidissait à mes côtés, pourquoi tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure ?

Il haussa les sourcils surpris et inspira lentement. Pendant un instant je cru qu'il ne m'avait pas écouté, à moins qu'il n'eût aucune envie de me répondre, odieux comme il était, c'était une hypothèse plausible. Je soupirais de découragement en plongeant la tête dans mes épaules alors qu'il ne manifestait visiblement aucune envie de m'adresser la parole. Odieux et prétentieux…Malefoy en somme. Trop occupée à pester intérieurement contre lui, je manquais faire une attaque quand il me répondit d'une voix calme et maîtrisée.

- Little Greengrass aurais-tu par hasard perdu tes facultés intellectuelles en quittant Poudlard ? Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que j'ai promis à ta mère, sur insistance de la mienne, de te ramener auprès d'elle.

- Tu aurais aussi bien pu me laisser me débrouiller seule, avançai-je d'une voix hésitante en voyant avec crainte ses mâchoires se contracter.

- Certes, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

- Je…enfin je voulais dire…euh…merci, bafouillai-je alors que nous nous étions arrêtés devant la boutique, merci de m'avoir défendue contre Lucy…je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris…je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle serait capable d'agir de cette manière.

- Moi si, répondit-il en m'étudiant avec un air énigmatique.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je incrédule.

- Coburn est une garce, tout comme Parkinson. Bien que Pansy soit beaucoup moins redoutable que ta grande copine. Ton amie a des ambitions démesurées, elle veut absolument réussir et faire partie de l'élite. La guerre a été un bon moyen pour sa famille d'occuper le premier plan. Coburn a les dents qui rayent le parquet, elle convoite tout ce que l'aristocratie peut offrir. Tu viens juste de le découvrir, mais moi je le sais depuis des années.

- Non c'est faux, elle…elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça !

- Vraiment ? Reprit-il dubitatif, simple curiosité Little Greengrass, ta chère Lucy ne t'a jamais fait de remarques sur la pureté de ton sang ? Elle ne t'en a jamais voulu d'être d'un statut social plus élevé que le sien ?

Je le dévisageais ahurie. Comment Malefoy pouvait-il savoir toutes ses choses ? Mes années de collège me revinrent à l'esprit. Il y avait toujours eu une distance entre moi et Lucy, elle m'en avait voulue pour l'histoire du galion, mais c'était impossible, Drago racontait n'importe quoi, non Lucy ne pouvait pas être une personne intéressée, elle détestait les mangemorts, elle méprisait l'idéologie du sang. « Mais elle t'en a toujours voulu de fréquenter Blaise et Théodore, tout comme elle n'a jamais apprécié Daphnée » me souffla une voix perfide dans ma tête.

- Ta copine t'as jeté parce que tu ne lui permets pas d'assouvir ses ambitions, reprit Drago avec nonchalance. Maintenant que son père travaille au Ministère, à la Commission d'Enregistrement des Crimes de Guerre, ce serait très mal vu qu'elle fréquente des enfants au Sang-Pur, même la fille d'un héros. Surtout d'un héros isolé, ce qui veut dire que l'ascenseur social reste bloqué.

- Non ça n'a pas de sens, répondis-je à mi-voix, elle rejette la faute sur moi parce qu'elle a de la peine et qu'elle est furieuse que Matilda et Susie soit mortes.

- Blaise est furieux et profondément peiné de la mort de Matilda, mais il est toujours mon meilleur ami, répliqua Malefoy, je lui ai pardonné ce qu'il s'est passé durant la Bataille, parce qu'il a agi sous le coup de la colère. Coburn t'en veut d'être qui tu es, Little Greengrass, et ça ne date pas d'hier. Elle t'en veut parce qu'elle voudrait être à ta place. Bon sang ! Pesta-t-il les dents serrés, tu n'arrêtes jamais de trouver des circonstances atténuantes à la terre entière ? Tu viens de te faire humilier par cette…cette moins que rien et que tu continues de faire comme si de rien n'était ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Greengrass ? Tu ne comprends pas que cette fille vendrait père et mère pour être à ta place ?

Je soutins son regard alors que Drago agrippait furieusement la poignée de la porte d'entrée de la boutique. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur m'apprit que notre conversation était attentivement scrutée par Daphnée qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tandis que Mère et Narcissa Malefoy discutaient en ponctuant chaque mot d'hochements de têtes entendus. Une telle attitude m'écœura et soudain je sentis la colère monter sans pouvoir l'arrêter.

- Et bien qu'elle la prenne ma place ! Répliquai-je d'une voix dure, je la lui laisse volontiers ! Si tu crois qu'être mariée de force à un homme qui ne me verra que comme un « ventre » et qui n'aura pour moi aucun respect est enviable c'est que tu es aussi dément que Lucy ! Crachai-je en le foudroyant du regard. Il n'y a rien dans la vie d'une Sang-Pure. Nous sommes juste des morceaux de viande que nos parents négocient à bon prix !

- Et tu veux quoi ? Riposta-t-il furieux en se penchant promptement vers moi, tu veux que je te plaigne ? Cracha-t-il d'une voix hachée par la colère, je te signale que ma situation n'est pas si différente de la tienne. Arrête de jouer les victimes Little Greengrass ! Nous sommes tous logés à la même enseigne je te signale ! Tu penses que j'ai envie de me marier maintenant ? Tu crois que c'est ce dont je rêve ?

Il pinça fortement les lèvres pour se retenir d'en dire davantage et ouvrit la porte avec brusquerie. Je me précipitais dans la boutique furieuse contre lui autant que contre Lucy. Daphnée se précipita vers moi et il fallut toute la sévérité de Mère pour empêcher d'attirer la curiosité des autres clientes. Malefoy alla saluer ma mère avant de discuter avec Narcissa qui me regardait avec un air indéchiffrable, le même qu'elle avait arboré au début de son procès. Elle me sourit discrètement alors que ma sœur me tirait violemment le bras en me regardant épouvantée.

- Mais enfin comment as-tu pu partir comme ça sans le dire à personne ? Pesta Daphnée à voix basse, tu n'imagines pas à quel point on a eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

- Daphnée ça suffit ! Intervînt Mère en la regardant sévèrement, pas de scandales ici jeune fille. Tant qu'à toi, dit-elle en arborant un rictus contrarié, peut-on savoir pourquoi tu as disparu aussi longtemps ?

Je baissais les yeux, honteuse. Devais-je leur avouer ma rencontre avec Lucy ? Devant moi, Mère et Daphnée me regardaient ardemment, en attendant fébrilement une réponse. Que pouvais-je leur dire ? « J'ai croisé Lucy, elle me hait d'être encore en vie alors que Susie et Matilda sont mortes », non il ne valait mieux pas…auraient-elles seulement compris ce que cela pouvait représenter pour moi ?

- Astoria a cru reconnaître Blaise dans la rue, intervînt Malefoy en volant à mon secours, elle a vu quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait et s'est précipitée en pensant que c'était lui, expliqua-t-il avec décontraction. Je l'ai rattrapée avant qu'elle ne se ridiculise devant tout le Chemin de Traverse.

Je le regardais en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes alors qu'il feignait à merveille l'innocence, sans ciller le moins du monde. Un rapide coup d'œil méprisant m'apprit qu''il valait mieux me taire et j'hochais bêtement la tête tandis que ma mère soupçonneuse comme jamais, estimait la version de Drago avec une moue dubitative. Elle se finit par remercier Malefoy pour son intervention tandis que ma sœur m'entraînait dans les rayons pour que je choisisse cette satanée robe. De loin, je vis Mère discuter avec Narcissa et son fils, tout sourire, alors que Daphnée continuait de râler contre ma sensiblerie. Pour ma plus grande honte je fus contrainte de repasser devant cet étrange petit groupe avec une panoplie de robes à essayer, que je devais enfiler et présenter une à une sous le regard critique de Daphnée et celui moqueur de Drago, devant nos mères respectives.

Narcissa étudia chacune de mes tenues tout en conversant avec Mère avec acuité, haussant de temps à autre un sourcil perplexe devant le ton catégorique de ma sœur qui n'hésitait pas à rugir devant telle ou telle coupe. Je ne levais pas les yeux, n'osais même pas respirer en sachant que Malefoy profitait du spectacle sans rien dire. Je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'il trouverait le moyen de m'humilier avec ça si d'aventure je venais à le recroiser. Rouge de honte et de colère, je poussais un soupir de soulagement quand Mère opta pour une longue robe blanche nacrée vaporeuse cintrée à la taille. Je fuyais le regard mi amusé, mi compatissant de Narcissa et de Mrs Guipure et m'empressais de prendre mon paquet sous le bras pour aller attendre dans la zone de transplanage. Avec horreur je vis Daphnée plaisanter avec Drago avant de lui glisser avec un sourire éclatant un « à ce soir » qui manqua de m'achever. Malefoy serait à la réception des Flint ? Par Merlin j'étais maudite !

Je rentrais au manoir le cœur lourd. A peine la porte franchie, Mère disparut dans le bureau où elle s'enferma avec Snowy, notre hibou. Delby fut chargé de porter l'impressionnante quantité de paquets de Daphnée dans sa chambre, tandis que je me dirigeais vers la mienne, en ressassant ma rencontre avec Lucy et ma discussion animée avec Malefoy. « Tu ne comprends pas que cette fille vendrait père et mère pour être à ta place ? » Avait –il lancé furieux. Drago avait-il raison ? Se pouvait-il que cette scène de reproches, reflète l'amertume d'une ambition que Lucy n'arrivait pas à assouvir ? En rassemblant mes affaires pour me préparer à la soirée, je trébuchais et me rattrapais de justesse au montant du lit. Surprise je baissais les yeux et reconnu l'album de toutes mes photos de Poudlard que je gardais habituellement sous mon lit sans trouver le courage d'y toucher.

Je ne l'avais plus ouvert depuis le jour où les filles étaient mortes. Inspirant lentement, je le pris délicatement et m'assis sur mon lit. C'était Matilda qui me l'avait offert en première année. Je caressais la couverture en cuir bleu sur laquelle était gravé le blason de la maison Serdaigle. Retenant mon souffle je l'ouvris dans un caquètement de feuilles et de colles, qui me firent irrésistiblement penser à une porte grinçante. Je souris, en revoyant Matilda exhiber avec fierté son exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard alors que Susie, perchée sur son balai levait un poing rageur après une victoire contre Poufsouffle. Je ris, en voyant Lucy brandir sa baguette, folle de rage, et la pointer dangereusement vers Tante Aglaé, le réveil ensorcelé de Matilda. Je regardais médusée Susie éclater de rire dans le parc alors qu'une énième tentative de vol de Lucy s'était soldé par une chute dans le lac. Je nous vis Matilda et moi sourire, avec confiance à la bibliothèque. Je nous revis à Pré-au-lard avec Blaise et Théodore, pendant que Daphnée me houspillait sur mon manque total d'intérêt pour la mode. Je revivais la soirée de Slughorn, le Poudlard Express, le tournoi des trois sorciers, les révisions, je parcourais à nouveau les couloirs… il n'y avait pas de malheur dans ces souvenirs et chaque photo, me paraissait être un signe amical que me lançait mes amies depuis cette autre rive où elles reposaient désormais.

Pourquoi Lucy me détestait-elle maintenant ? Par jalousie, selon Drago. Et force m'était admettre en regardant ces photos, qu'il y avait peut-être du vrai dans ce qu'il disait. Au fur et à mesure des pages, je pouvais la voir s'écarter davantage de moi, son visage se fermant chaque fois un peu plus. « Elle t'en veut parce que c'est toi qui a survécu…et pas Susie » me souffla une petite voix. Je tournais et retournais cette pensée dans ma tête alors que je commençais à me préparer. Je me douchais et enfilais la robe de soirée. Lucy avait décidé de faire de moi sa coupable, il fallait que je la sorte de mon existence, en dépit de tout ce que nous avions vécu. Je me démêlais les cheveux, assise à ma coiffeuse, quand des coups frappés à la porte me firent sursauter.

- Puis-je ? Demanda Mère en me regardant depuis l'embrasure.

- Oui…oui, bien sûr entrez, répondis-je en tentant de me remettre de ma surprise.

- Laisse-moi donc faire, dit-elle en s'emparant de ma brosse avec douceur, tu n'as jamais su te coiffer convenablement.

Je l'observais un long moment alors qu'elle tenait dans ses mains gracieuses et pâles une longue mèche de cheveux noirs, qu'elle brossait avec douceur et application. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et de fascinant à voir ma mère ici, en train de m'aider à me préparer. Sans doute parce qu'elle ne venait quasiment jamais ici et que je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'elle m'ait déjà aidée à me préparer. Mère était très belle dans sa robe noire finement cintrée au col rond et large. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant en un chignon sophistiqué et son visage gracieux, dépourvu de toute trace de maquillage, était très séduisant. Elle souriait doucement, discrètement, ses yeux bleus lumineux d'une bonne humeur à laquelle je n'étais pas habitué. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant sa légèreté et baissais rapidement les yeux quand elle releva la tête surprise par mon examen.

- Je suis contente de cette robe, dit-elle en examinant mon reflet dans le miroir, Daphnée l'a bien choisie, elle te va à ravir.

- Daphnée a toujours eu l'œil pour ce genre de chose, marmonnai-je en triturant les peignes d'ivoires posé sur la coiffeuse.

- Et toi tu as toujours préféré les livres, ajouta-t-elle songeuse.

- C'est une mauvaise chose ?

- Non… ça veut juste dire que tu ressembles à ton père.

Il y eût un long silence gêné pendant lequel elle continua à brosser mes cheveux qui me descendaient jusqu'à la taille. En dépit des remarques et des supplications de Daphnée, je n'avais jamais vraiment été intéressé par la mode et l'idée de me couper les cheveux me déplaisait. Un supplice pour ma sœur, qui rêvait depuis toujours de me faire changer de tête. Mère aussi, à une époque aurait voulu que je prenne davantage soin de mon apparence, mais depuis la guerre, elle semblait ne plus vraiment y accorder d'importance. Mais je n'étais pas dupe, le fait qu'elle soit là en train de m'aider à me préparer en fixant un peigne dans mes cheveux, m'apprit qu'elle désirait avoir une conversation avec moi. Et je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de battre une chamade chaotique quand elle reprit la parole en évitant soigneusement de croiser mon regard dans le miroir.

- Ton ami Théodore a fait sa demande en mariage hier, dit-elle sur un ton neutre alors que je poussais un hoquet de surprise, mais je suis au regret de t'apprendre que cette proposition ne me convient pas. Ce n'est pas le premier bien sûr, mais parmi tous les prétendants que ton père avait envisagés, il n'y en a aucun qui soit susceptible de pouvoir prétendre à un mariage avec toi. Ce serait une terrible mésalliance que tu épouses un Sang-Pur avec une fortune inférieure à la nôtre. Même si je reconnais que Théodore est un charmant garçon et qu'il est un cousin germain de Lucius Malefoy, je ne peux pas accepter que tu deviennes une Nott.

Je pris le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Théodore ! Théodore Nott avait sa demande ? J'avais du mal à y croire. Un garçon, si beau et si intelligent, qui me demandait MOI en mariage ? Ça me paraissait tellement surréaliste… soudain je me rappelais que durant l'une de ses nombreuses visites, Théo m'avait confié que s'il devait se choisir une épouse, il préférerait faire sa demande à une amie, ce que j'avais trouvé sage à l'époque. Mais je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde qu'il envisageait que cette amie ce serait moi…Nott ! Par Merlin, si Mère avait refusé Nott à qui me réservait-elle ? Je déglutis péniblement avant de reprendre la parole.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je sous le choc, je connais Théodore depuis l'école et c'est un bon ami.

- Oui mais ça ne compense pas le fait qu'il est beaucoup moins aisé que nous. L'épouser serait une terrible humiliation pour toi et tu pourrais être mise au ban de la société sorcière.

- Je croyais que ces choses-là n'avaient plus d'importance depuis la fin de la guerre, soufflai-je.

- Ah ! S'exclama Mère en souriant amusée, « ces choses-là » ma chère Astoria sont immuables depuis la nuit des temps. Depuis que les Sangs-Purs existent. Une foule d'Harry Potter vainquant le mal n'y changera rien. Nous avons toujours agi de cette manière et rien ne pourra y remédier. Tu ne changeras pas les choses Astoria, tu n'es pas une femme faîte pour ça, ajouta-t-elle songeuse en caressant mes cheveux.

- Et avec qui comptez-vous me marier ? Demandais-je d'une voix sèche que je ne reconnus pas.

- Nous en parlerons demain, souffla Mère d'une voix atone, pour l'instant, profite encore du peu de liberté qu'il te reste, dit-elle en me caressant le bras avec un sourire triste, ce soir restera ta soirée, bien plus que celle de Daphnée.

Je ne fis pas le moindre mouvement tandis qu'elle rassemblait mes cheveux en arrière pour placer l'autre peigne d'ivoire. Je déglutis péniblement, le corps tendu comme un arc alors que ses paroles prenaient lentement leur sens. Demain…demain…c'était à la fois si court et si loin. Je le saurais demain. Je contenais une violente envie de hurler, alors que Mère me maquilla légèrement les yeux.

- Allons, dit-elle avec lassitude, tu savais bien que cela finirait par arriver.

- Oui, marmottai-je, c'est juste que…

- Que tu aurais aimé avoir plus de temps ? Dit-elle à ma place, ton père t'a laissé un an mais je ne reculerai pas davantage ce délai. Tu as seize ans maintenant et c'est l'âge auquel nous sommes toutes offertes en mariage. C'est la tradition.

- Je sais, soufflai-je d'une voix morte, est-ce que…est-ce que je peux vous poser une question, ajoutai-je après un long silence alors qu'elle s'éloignait après avoir terminé son œuvre pour me contempler.

- Oui vas-y, répondit Mère surprise.

- Est-ce que vous avez aimé Père ?

Mère me regarda surprise, avant de pousser un long soupir. Elle se détourna de moi et parcourut un instant ma chambre des yeux, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur mon lit. Un long silence s'installa, alors que ses yeux erraient dans le vague, revivant des souvenirs dont j'ignorais tout. Elle secoua la tête et mit la main sur mon album de photos qu'elle regarda en souriant tristement, avant de le laisser choir sur le lit.

- Plus que je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable, souffla-t-elle en redressant la tête, mais je l'ai compris trop tard.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle quitta la pièce de sa démarche aérienne qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, me laissant la gorge nouée. Je restais un long moment à contempler mon visage pâle aux traits réguliers dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Mais mon reflet ne renvoyait qu'une profonde détresse. Mes cheveux brillants retenus par les deux peignes d'ivoires, mes grands yeux verts émeraudes, maquillés discrètement, ma bouche rose plus fine que celle de ma sœur, tout me paraissait plié dans une tristesse sombre et amère. Et pourtant je trouvais une raison de me réjouir. Mère avait tout fait pour que je sois la plus jolie possible et le résultat était saisissant. La robe fluide affinait la taille et accentuait une fragilité de poupée en soulignant mes discrètes formes féminines. Les épaisses boucles noires qui me retombaient pêle-mêle devant les yeux étaient à présent disciplinées et brillantes, accentuant le contraste avec mon teint de lait. Jolie et simple, voilà les mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit. C'était une bien maigre consolation, mais c'était une consolation…

Je finis de me préparer et descendis dans le salon d'hiver où je l'attendis avec Daphnée. Ma sœur parut dans une magnifique robe grise de gaze aux fines bretelles de dentelles argentées qui me donna envie de pleurer de frustration. A quoi bon tenter de paraître belle à côté de Daphnée ? Ses longs cheveux blonds brillants étaient relevés en un chignon faussement négligé d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient pour accentuer l'ovale ravissant de son visage au teint de pêche et la finesse de son cou. Elle portait le pendentif de Beathag Greengrass, tandis que j'arborais celui d'Arianne, m'offrant un sourire éblouissant, elle arbora une expression satisfaite quand je la complimentais. Daphnée paraissait trop belle pour être réelle, je ne doutais pas qu'elle illuminerait la soirée de sa grâce…comme elle le faisait toujours. Mère enfin fit son apparition dans une longue robe cintrée d'un noir de jais, dont la seule fantaisie était de révéler ses bras nus.

Nous transplanâmes au manoir Flint où Theophilius nous accueillit avec chaleur. L'ébahissement et l'adoration avec lesquels il regarda ma sœur me fit sourire, tandis que Daphnée, ravie de voir la réaction de son fiancé, l'embrassa chastement sur la joue, avant de lui nouer sa cravate grise. Me regarderait-on un jour de cette manière ? J'avais passé une bonne partie de mon existence à vivre dans des livres et n'avait aucune expérience des émois amoureux. Même à Poudlard, je n'avais jamais eu de petit-ami. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de mon futur beau-frère, me donna un coup au cœur. Non pas que je fusse jalouse de ma sœur, mais cette joie radieuse qui les enveloppait tous les deux me donna l'envie de connaître un bonheur égal. Mère toussa légèrement, alors que Theophilius continuait d'admirer ma sœur qui pouffa de rire. Rouge de confusion, les yeux bleus de mon beau-frère papillonnèrent vers Mère à qui il présenta ses hommages avant de nous conduire vers la salle de bal du manoir où Eleanor, sa mère, ajustait un dernier bouquet de jonquilles blanches au cœur légèrement orangées, les fleurs préférées de ma sœur.

La décoration de l'imposante pièce ronde était à couper le souffle. Située au premier étage du manoir Flint, la pièce était encadrée de larges baies vitrées qui donnaient accès à un balcon. Durant le jour, la lumière devait probablement traverser l'endroit de telle façon qu'il devait baigner dans une clarté vive. Mais la nuit le spectacle était magique. Nous avions l'impression d'évoluer au milieu des étoiles elles-mêmes sous la voûte cristalline d'où pendait un impressionnant lustre en cristal. Des tentures argentées rehaussaient les colonnes blanches finement sculptées de la salle, tandis que près de chaque porte-fenêtre un bouquet de jonquilles nattés de rubans couleur bronze apportait une touche de chaleur, appréciable dans une pièce si imposante. Des tables rondes et des sofas moelleux étaient disposés le long du mur, comme invitation à l'échange informel. Si je n'étais pas une spécialiste de la mode et de la décoration, je reconnaissais dans cette disposition simple mais élégante la touche de ma sœur et son goût si sûr. Je souris à cette idée avant de complimenter Theophilius qui rougit de plaisir en dépit de sa maladresse avec Mère.

- Je crois que votre mère est vexée, dit-il penaud en triturant sa veste de costume grise.

- Mais non, dit Daphnée amusée, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que nous assistons à une réelle réception depuis…enfin je pense qu'elle est un peu stressée, expliqua-t-elle avant de lui adresser une petite tape sur les mains pour qu'il évite de froisser son costume.

- Ah ! Soupira-t-il de soulagement, au fait Astoria tu es radieuse, ajouta-t-il en m'adressant un sourire chaleureux, je suis très heureux de te voir avec nous ce soir.

- Merci, chuchotai-je alors que ma sœur - avec son acuité habituelle replaçait judicieusement une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille- mais tout le mérite en revient à Daphnée.

- Tu ne sauras jamais choisir une robe seule hein ? Me taquina mon beau-frère, si ça peut te rassurer sache que c'est elle qui a choisi mon costume et qui a programmé mon régime et mes cours de danse ces deux derniers mois pour réussir cette soirée, m'annonça-t-il dans un souffle alors que j'ouvrais des yeux ronds comme des billes en regardant ma sœur.

- C'est ça plaignez-vous ! Râla-t-elle la mine sombre, n'empêche que sans moi, vous n'auriez jamais réussi à vous en tirer.

- Mais on ne te blâme pas ! S'exclama Theophilius alarmé alors qu'il me faisait l'effet d'être aussi à l'aise qu'une souris face à un géant, c'est juste que j'espère ne pas me tromper dans tous ses pas de danse et me ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

- Avec Daphnée à ton bras il y a peu de chances que ça arrive ! Lança la voix enjouée de Théodore dans mon dos.

Ma sœur poussa un cri extatique devant l'élégance de son ami, tandis que celui-ci serrait la main de Theophilius qui riait de bon cœur. Théodore me salua avec un sourire discret et me complimenta sur ma tenue. Je bredouillais un vague merci avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Daphnée. Il était très beau ce soir, avec son costume noir, ses cheveux sombres en bataille qui tombaient négligemment de part et d'autre de son visage, dans une attitude décontractée. Son sourire charmeur et ses clins d'œil pétillants de malice me troublèrent alors que je repensais à la confession de Mère. Elle avait refusé que je sois fiancée à Théodore. Je me surpris à la détester de ce choix alors que Théodore accompagnait Daphnée et Theophilius vers l'entrée où les invités commençaient à arriver. Me tournant vers elle, je surpris son regard énigmatique alors qu'Eleanor Flint entretenait la conversation avec son mari. Un appel de ma sœur mit un terme à cet échange silencieux durant lequel Mère arbora un léger rictus de satisfaction qui me déplût. A qui comptait-elle au juste offrir ma main ?

Mais il n'était pas encore temps de la questionner sur ce point. Avec appréhension je me détournais d'elle et allait rejoindre Daphnée dans le grand Hall qui saluait déjà les invités avec bienveillance. Elle serrait les mains, accueillait d'un hochement de tête en souriant les félicitations des invités, plaisantait avec certains, riaient franchement avec d'autres, tout en tenant le bras de Theophilius qui semblait beaucoup moins à l'aise. Par Merlin il fallait croire qu'elle avait ça toute sa vie ! Pensais-je en la contemplant ahurie.

- Elle est douée n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Théodore en prenant place à mes côtés, j'ai toujours pensé que Daphnée serait une excellente maîtresse de maison, je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison, dit-il amusé avant de prendre un air contrarié, Astoria est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non…enfin je…bafouillai-je en rougissant.

- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-il perplexe en me regardant intensément.

- Non ! M'empressai-je d'ajouter, non pas du tout c'est juste que…enfin j'ai parlé avec ma mère aujourd'hui et elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait refusé ta demande en mariage.

- Oh je vois ! Dit-il en plissant légèrement les yeux, et je suppose que tu penses que je t'en veux parce que ta mère m'a éconduit c'est ça ?

- Et bien je…je trouverai ça logique en un sens, déclarai-je avec difficulté.

Il tiqua légèrement avant de m'offrir un sourire étincelant. Ce fut à mon tour de le regarder sans comprendre. A sa place j'aurai sans aucun doute été vexé, mais Théodore semblait amusé comme s'il riait à une blague qu'on venait de lui faire.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Astoria, souffla-t-il, j'ai tenté ma chance et j'ai perdu, pourquoi tu as l'air aussi surprise ?

- C'est que je ne comprends pas, répondis-je en le dévisageant, Théo, tu n'as jamais eu…enfin tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à moi avant et…

- Je t'ai toujours dit que le jour où on m'imposerait le mariage, j'essayerai en premier lieu d'obtenir la main d'une de mes amies. Et Astoria, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire charmeur, tu es avec Daphnée l'une des rares amies que j'ai.

Il me détailla de ses grands yeux noirs pétillants de charme en se mordant la lèvre alors que je rougissais, mal à l'aise. Effectivement ça semblait évident dit comme ça, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être déçue en l'entendant expliquer les raisons de son choix. Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous qu'un cri de surprise ravie brisa en me tirant de mes pensées. Daphnée écarquilla les yeux en lançant des exclamations joyeuses, tandis qu'un nouvel invité venait de faire son apparition dans le vestibule. La foule m'empêcha d'identifier clairement l'inconnu et j'échangeais avec Théodore un regard perplexe avant de commencer à fendre les groupes qui s'étaient assemblés pour voir qui pouvait bien mettre ma sœur dans cet état.

Arrivant à quelques mètres de la silhouette masculine qui me tournait le dos, je laissais échapper un hoquet de stupeur alors que Blaise se retournait vers moi en m'adressant son éternel sourire énigmatique. Théodore poussa un rugissement de joie et nous nous précipitâmes vers lui pour le prendre dans nos bras sans nous soucier des autres invités qui nous regardaient amusés en riant silencieusement, devant une telle débauche de sentiments. Zabini se retrouva au centre de notre attention et nous nous pressâmes contre lui, les garçons lui donnant des tapes amicales sur l'épaule, tandis que Daphnée le laissait s'échapper de son étreinte à regret, pour que je prenne le relais.

- Oh là doucement doucement ! S'amusa-t-il alors que je me pendais à son cou, moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Little Greengrass mais si tu continues comme ça tu vas juste me briser les cervicales.

- Oh Blaise tu nous as tellement manqué ! S'exclama Daphnée en le regardant radieuse.

- C'est rien de le dire, renchérit Théodore, sans toi les fêtes n'avaient plus la même saveur.

- Astoria laisse-le un peu respirer ! Intervînt gentiment Theophilius, tu es arrivé quand Blaise ?

- Hier matin, l'informa Zabini en échappant à mes bras, l'Australie n'avait plus rien à m'offrir et je commençais à me sentir un peu seul et idiot à courir la terre entière comme ça…par le caleçon de Merlin Little Greengrass tu es ravissante ! S'exclama-t-il brusquement en me détaillant, quel est le sorcier qui a réussi l'exploit de discipliner cette chevelure indomptable ? Lança-t-il avec grandiloquence.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur devant sa pitrerie et je lui décochais un coup dans le bras qui m'arracha une grimace douloureuse. Beaucoup de monde se pressèrent autour de nous pour lui parler, le féliciter de son retour, ou lui témoigner simplement de la sympathie. Je vis clairement que ces marques d'attentions le touchèrent, bien qu'en parfait aristocrate il préféra les prendre avec détachement en répliquant avec ses sempiternelles boutades qui m'avaient tant manqués. Une foule d'anciens élèves de Serpentards vinrent le saluer tour à tour et plaisantèrent avec lui. Blaise glissa ses bras sous le mien et celui de Daphnée en répondant aux saluts des uns et des autres, sous les rires de Theophilius et Théodore. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, depuis ce jour où j'avais tout perdu, j'éprouvais à nouveau la sensation du bonheur. Le retour de Blaise était un merveilleux baume et je ris pleinement à chacune de ses blagues. Pourtant…dans ses grands yeux sombres, je crus distinguer un voile douloureux, comme une ombre de souffrance qui persistait à vivre. Et presqu'aussitôt je sus qu'il avait deviné ce même sentiment chez moi après m'avoir étudiée attentivement.

- Mais que voilà une surprise de taille, grinça la voix familière de Malefoy.

Je me tournais vers l'entrée où Drago accompagné de Goyle et de Pansy nous regardait, avec un rictus méprisant. Blaise et lui se jaugèrent un long moment, tandis que le silence fanait les sourires sur nos visages en les remplaçant par une tension palpable. La dernière fois que ces deux-là s'étaient retrouvés face à face, Blaise avait bien failli le tuer. Ma main se crispa légèrement sur le bras de Zabini qui se raidit en le sentant. Malefoy balaya notre groupe du regard et je retins mon souffle quand il attarda sur moi son regard gris métallique avec une insistance qui me mit mal à l'aise.

- Pour moi aussi le fait de te revoir est un bonheur indicible, dit Blaise en laissant son regard circuler entre moi et Malefoy perplexe.

- Mais peut-être pas autant que de découvrir ton frère bien-aimé, glissa Pansy perfide, au fait il n'est pas là ?

- Non, répondit Blaise en lui offrant son plus beau sourire, mais je ne manquerai pas de lui transmettre tes amitiés dès que je le verrai.

Pansy grimaça et rougit de colère, ce qui eût le don de jurer affreusement avec sa robe jaune citron. Elle se pendit au bras de Drago en nous adressant un rictus mauvais, comme si elle venait de remporter le prix de l'année. Malefoy esquissa quant à lui l'ombre d'un sourire amusé sans lui prêter une quelconque attention, alors que Goyle s'éloignait pour chercher le buffet où s'était accumulée une quantité impressionnante de petits fours.

- Je constate que tu as gardé la fâcheuse manie d'avoir toujours réponse à tout, déclara Drago.

- On ne se refait pas, répondit Blaise, toi par contre, dit-il en observant perplexe le geste possessif de Pansy, tu m'as l'air d'être dans de sales draps.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Malefoy avec un sourire narquois, je suis très doué quand il s'agit de retourner une situation à mon avantage.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir changé dans ce cas.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous changer la meilleure partie de ce que nous sommes ? Répondit malicieusement Drago avant de s'éloigner.

- Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils sont fiancés, chuchota Daphnée avec dégoût en les regardant entrer dans la salle de bal.

- Je ne le crois pas le moins du monde, déclara Blaise en raffermissant sa prise sur mon bras, Malefoy est bien trop intelligent pour épouser une idiote pareille.

- Cette fille est horrible ! M'exclamai-je en secouant la tête d'écœurement, comment as-tu pu la convier ici Theophilius ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers mon beau-frère qui venait de récupérer sa fiancée.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix tu sais, souffla-t-il ennuyé, les Parkinson travail avec mon oncle et ce sont des Sangs-Purs…ne pas les inviter c'était aller droit au scandale.

Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que de nous résigner à accepter la présence de cette insupportable peste. Théodore s'ingénia à nous distraire alors que nous nous dirigions vers la salle de bal où tous les invités s'étaient rassemblés et conversaient dans un brouhaha que la musique peinait à couvrir. Je vis de loin cette bien chère Pansy siroter son whisky Pur-feu, accrochée au bras de Malefoy, qui riait à gorge déployée à chacune des remarques de son cher et tendre. Le couple idéal en somme, pouffai-je intérieurement. Je me désintéressais d'eux alors que ma sœur arborait une moue contrariée et tourna le dos à cette vision cauchemardesque. Nous écoutâmes attentivement le récit des voyages de Blaise qui avait passé l'année à explorer le monde, allant de villes en villes à la rencontre des communautés sorcières de France jusqu'au fin fonds de l'Australie. Nous discutâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'orchestre entonne la première danse de la soirée, après un discours de bienvenu du père de Theophilius, qui porta un toast aux futurs mariés qui l'avaient rejoint sous nos applaudissements au centre de la piste de danse. Ma sœur et Theophilius entamèrent une valse et tourbillonnaient avec aisance au milieu de la foule captivée. Comme quoi l'organisation militaire de Daphnée avait du bon, pensais-je en voyant mon beau-frère évoluer en rythme

- Au fait Little Greengrass, me souffla Blaise à l'oreille en ne quittant pas le couple des yeux, comment se porte la foire aux bestiaux ?

- Je te demande pardon ? Repris-je un peu trop fort car plusieurs têtes se retournèrent vers moi ce qui eût le don de faire sourire Zabini.

- Tu sais que tu es l'une des attractions principales de la soirée au moins ? Me dit-il sur un ton badin en lançant des signes amicaux à droite et à gauche.

- Une attraction ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois maintenant ? Pestai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude, ça fait pratiquement un an que tu ne m'as pas vu et la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire c'est si mon carnet de bal est bien rempli ?

- Vu le dépit avec lequel tu t'exprimes j'en déduis que ce n'est pas le cas, sourit-il en hochant la tête en voyant plusieurs couples s'avancer sur la piste, m'accorderais-tu cette danse Little Greengrass ? Nous pourrions discuter plus tranquillement de ton futur matrimonial, tout en montrant au monde entier à quel point je suis un danseur hors pair.

- Danser ? Demandai-je paniquée en me raidissant, Blaise tu te rappelles de la sortie à Pré-au-lard où j'ai manqué m'étaler de tout mon long dans la rue ? Je ne suis pas sûre que la danse soit l'activité la plus raisonnable qui soit étant donné ma capacité à tomber, me cogner et trébucher en permanence.

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis en avant le fait d'être un excellent danseur, répondit-il, allez n'aie pas peur en m'entraînant sur la piste, si ta mémoire est aussi bonne que la mienne tu dois certainement te rappeler qu'en cas de chutes inopinées je suis l'homme de la situation !

En dépit de mes protestations il posa fermement ma main sur ma taille et me serra contre lui avant de m'entraîner dans une ronde suivant le rythme de la musique. Je fus soulagée de constater que pour une fois, Blaise n'avait pas exagéré. Il était un excellent danseur qui conduisait avec autorité nos pas, non sans élégance.

- Où est-ce que tu as appris à danser aussi bien ? Le taquinai-je.

- Ah c'est un secret ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant, et je te signale que je t'ai entraîné ici pour parler plus librement, pas pour subir un interrogatoire.

- Dis plutôt que tu comptes m'interroger librement, commentai-je d'un ton aigre.

- Ah Little Greengrass j'avais oublié à quel point tu peux être perspicace parfois ! Mais soyons sérieux, ainsi donc Astoria Greengrass la fille de Sang-Pur tant convoité par tous les mangemorts en quête de rédemption n'a toujours pas de fiancé ? Je m'attendais presque à te voir mariée avec une ribambelle de bébés Sangs-Purs braillards en revenant tu sais ?

- A ce point-là ? Tu es au courant que je vais seulement avoir dix-sept ans ? Lui rappelai-je, pour la ribambelle de bébés se serait un peu tôt tu ne crois pas.

- J'admets être un peu dramatique ces derniers temps, concéda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils l'air faussement ennuyé, avant de me faire pivoter brusquement en m'arrachant un cri de surprise, Pansy, marmonna-t-il.

Je tournais légèrement la tête pour voir cette peste nous dévorer des yeux d'un air mauvais alors que Goyle la serrait contre lui maladroitement en se dandinant. Je fus surprise de ne pas voir Malefoy et commençait à le chercher machinalement dans la foule.

- Si c'est Malefoy que tu cherches, glissa Blaise, il est en grande discussion avec ta mère et ses parents.

D'un discret mouvement de tête, Zabini m'indiqua une direction que je suivis des yeux. En effet, Drago semblait plongé dans une grande discussion avec son père et Mère tandis que Narcissa me regardait danser avec un air indéchiffrable, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines. Mère semblait aux anges et m'adressa un léger signe de tête qui fit pivoter le père et le fils dans notre direction. Je sentis mes entrailles se glacer en sentant le regard polaire de Lucius Malefoy me détailler de la tête aux pieds, tandis que le fils restait impassible. Mal à l'aise par cet examen insistant, je détournais la tête et Blaise, avec sa sagacité habituelle, m'entraîna vers la porte fenêtre la plus proche qui donnait sur une partie désertée du vaste balcon qui encadrait la salle de bal des Flint. Je m'appuyais contre le mur frais et la tiédeur de la nuit me fit le plus grand bien. Par Merlin cet homme me terrifiait ! Ce n'était certes pas le premier à me détailler comme une bête de somme depuis le début de la soirée mais ce regard polaire glissant sur moi sans vergogne m'avait pétrifiée. Blaise toussa légèrement et s'accouda au mur, tournant le dos à la lune et aux étoiles pour observer les danseurs et la foule élégante.

- Cet homme est terrifiant, bafouillai-je en contemplant mes mains posées sur le granit.

- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que Lucius Malefoy soit un modèle de bonhommie, dit-il songeur, mais je suis assez surpris de te voir réagir aussi vivement, ajouta-t-il perplexe en m'observant avec douceur, depuis quand tu es aussi sensible au regard des autres ?

Je levais un regard triste vers lui et me mordis la lèvre. Blaise soupira et grimaça légèrement alors qu'il comprenait la cause de ce changement dans mon caractère, auquel je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention depuis…depuis la Bataille. Il se tourna et s'appuya sur ses coudes le regard perdu dans les étoiles.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti Blaise ?

- Parce qu'il le fallait, répondit-il en contemplant la lune, je n'arrivais à rien ici. Tu étais en pleine catatonie, Daphnée était aux bords de la crise de nerfs, Théodore comparaissait au Magenmagot et je me retrouvais avec un « frère » sorti de Merlin seul sait où. Je n'arrivais pas à gérer la situation, il fallait que je parte, trouver ailleurs une raison de vivre.

- Et est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ?

- Oui, répondit-il en me souriant, je ne veux pas perdre encore davantage, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu, pour ne pas perdre mes amis, ma famille. Matilda ne me le pardonnerait jamais si je me laissais aller, j'ai cru comprendre que pour toi aussi ça n'avait pas été simple, une fois sortie de ta dépression ? Demanda-t-il avec tact.

- C'est surtout pour Mère et Daphnée que ça a été compliqué, expliquai-je tristement, moi je vivais dans mon propre monde si je peux dire…et quelque part je voulais y rester, parce que sentir la peine et le manque c'était…

- C'est déjà ressentir quelque chose, termina-t-il à ma place, je connais cette sensation. Comment tu en es revenue ?

- C'est Daphnée qui est venu me secouer, elle m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a fait comprendre qu'en me comportant comme ça je passais à côté de ma vie.

- Mais il y a autre chose, flaira-t-il les yeux plissés, tu ne me dit pas tout.

- C'est Lucy, confessai-je, je l'ai revu aujourd'hui…cet après-midi…et ça a été atroce.

- Elle t'a accusé de les avoir laissé mourir c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Comment tu le sais ? Chuchotai-je d'une voix éteinte.

- Parce qu'elle a fait pareille avec moi, juste avant que je ne parte…j'étais à Pré-au-Lard pour récupérer mes affaires et elle était là aussi, elle m'a clairement dit que Matilda était morte par ma faute, que c'était à cause de moi, de mon Sang-Pur et de notre histoire qu'elle avait été prise pour cible par les mangemorts.

- Mais c'est affreux ! M'écriai-je, et c'est un horrible mensonge, tu n'es en rien responsable, tu as même tout fait pour nous défendre d'aller les rejoindre.

- Je le sais maintenant, mais à ce moment-là j'étais trop…vulnérable et je l'ai laissée m'atteindre. Je suis parti dès le lendemain sans regarder derrière moi…quelle garce ! Astoria, dit-il en plongeant ses iris sombres dans les miennes, il faut que tu comprennes que Lucy ne fait ça que par vengeance et par dépit. Elle tente de discréditer au maximum les aristocrates, parce que son père travaille au ministère où il confisque les biens de certaines familles, pour soi-disant les « redistribuer » équitablement à la communauté. Théodore travaille actuellement à réunir des preuves de la corruption du père de Lucy, qui profiterait de son rôle pour s'en mettre plein les poches. Le fait qu'elle se comporte comme ça…

- C'est de l'idéologie doublée d'un certain dépit de ne pas être reconnu par l'aristocratie comme étant de Sang-Pur, dis-je en me rappelant les paroles de Malefoy.

Blaise hocha la tête et posa délicatement sa main sur la mienne et la serra avec douceur. Je lui adressais un sourire tendre...nous nous comprenions, nous avions vécu le même drame, surmonter la même douleur. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. J'étais si fière de lui en cet instant, si émue de l'avoir retrouvé. Il avait eu le courage de se relever seul de cette terrible perte et était revenu. Blaise rit doucement en voyant mes yeux briller.

- Si je te ramène en larmes dans la salle de Bal, Lucius Malefoy risque de s'en vouloir pendant longtemps.

- Tu dis ça, mais au fond on sait tous les deux que tu essayes de cacher le fait que je te manquais, répliquai-je d'un ton blasé qui le fit partir dans un fou rire homérique, ta vie devait être rudement difficile sans moi.

- Ah Little Greengrass tu n'imagines même à quel point!

- Toi non plus, tes sarcasmes m'ont terriblement manqués ! Confessai-je avant de rire avec lui.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? Claqua la voix sèche de Drago dans notre dos.

Nous nous retournâmes subitement pour voir la haute silhouette élégante de Malefoy nous foudroyer d'un regard courroucé. Visiblement il paraissait de très mauvaise humeur, Blaise le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, son habituel sourire énigmatique faisant son retour sur ses lèvres.

- Mais pas du tout, répondit-il avec détachement, Astoria et moi-même nous racontions comment nous avions trouvé le moyen de surmonter les pertes terribles que nous avions connu durant la Bataille de Poudlard, à part ça non tu ne nous déranges pas le moins du monde.

- Ma mère souhaiterait te parler Blaise, répliqua la voix glaciale de Malefoy en dardant sur moi un regard méprisant, tu feras du charme au « second choix » à un autre moment, elle a dit que c'était urgent, précisa-t-il en ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Zabini.

- Toujours aussi agréable, maugréa Zabini en m'adressant un regard d'excuse avant de s'éloigner.

Je lui adressais un sourire timide et hochais la tête en espérant qu'il comprenne que je ne risquais rien toute seule. Il disparut dans la foule et je regardais un instant Drago qui restait appuyé sur l'une des colonnes qui encadraient la baie vitrée, avant de retourner à ma contemplation. Malefoy avait toujours eu un comportement gênant et presque nuisible, mais je ne me sentais pas d'attaque et préférait l'ignorer. Je soupirais, et me laisser bercer par la musique qui ne gâchait en rien le silence paisible du parc des Flint. La fraîcheur était agréable et le ciel étoilé offrait un bien-être enivrant. Oubliant totalement le monde qui m'entourait, je souris dans l'obscurité en rêvassant.

- C'est curieux, souffla la voix de Drago avec douceur, bizarrement tu ne trouves plus rien à dire.

- Je profite de la soirée, répondis-je à contre cœur en sortant de ma bulle.

- Ce n'est pas le sentiment que j'ai eu en te voyant rire à gorge déployée avec Zabini, remarqua-t-il caustique en prenant place à côté de moi.

- Alors celle-là c'est la meilleure de l'année ! M'exclamai-je dans un rire silencieux, et de quoi voudrais-tu parler Malefoy ? Y'a-t-il seulement un sujet que nous puissions aborder sans que cela tourne à la dispute. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je parle avec Blaise ? Je suis amie avec lui…pas avec toi.

- Danse avec moi Little Greengrass, dit-il soudainement.

- Manquerait plus que ça, marmonnai-je ahurie en m'éloignant de lui.

Furieux, il m'attrapa le poignet d'un mouvement vif et m'entraîna dans la salle au milieu de la foule des danseurs qui s'écartèrent pour nous laisser passer. Voulant éviter à la fois un scandale à Mère qui m'observait avec satisfaction aux côtés de Narcissa Malefoy qui venait d'interrompre sa conversation avec Blaise pour nous dévisager en souriant, et une chute mémorable devant toute l'assemblée, j'évitais de montrer trop de résistance à Drago qui me serra contre lui avec autorité avant de m'entraîner dans une valse lente. Raide comme un piquet, je le laissais mener la danse rouge de honte, consciente que tous les regards convergeaient vers nous. Blaise écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Daphnée au centre de l'attention d'un groupe d'anciens élèves de Serpentards ouvrait la bouche en un hoquet de surprise horrifié.

- Redresse la tête, lança Drago, ça ne sert à rien de te cacher, je suppose que tu sais que les gens te voient de toute façon ?

- Non, marmonnai-je en sursautant alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise dans mon dos.

- Ce que tu es raide ! Pesta-t-il agacé, aïe ! Ca c'était mon pied, souffla-t-il les dents serrées.

- Désolée ! chuchotai-je en tentant de compter mes pas, les joues en feu.

Malefoy me pressa davantage contre lui et m'intima de me calmer. Il soupira avant d'adresser un discret signe de tête à un autre danseur qui le salua. Me calmer ! Comment est-ce qu'il voulait que je me détende alors que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur nous ! Je le maudis de me mettre au supplice de cette manière quand mon regard croisa celui de Pansy qui manqua s'étouffer avec son énième verre de whisky Pur-Feu. Elle arbora une expression douloureuse grotesque qui m'arracha un sourire.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amuses ? Demanda Drago en me regardant incrédule.

- Non rien, répondis-je précipitamment, c'est rien…je repensais à quelque chose.

- Je vois, déclara-t-il en se raidissant.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demandai-je un peu perdue face à un tel changement d'attitude.

- Non rien, rétorqua-t-il avec rudesse.

Nous continuâmes notre danse en silence, en évitant soigneusement de nous regarder. Mais quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer ? D'abord cette interrogatoire sur Blaise et maintenant ça ? Je soupirais en me demandant à quel moment au juste Malefoy avait perdu la raison. Je tournais dans ses bras qui me tenaient fermement. Bizarrement il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans cette poigne d'acier qui me serrait avec autorité. Je me surpris à trouver cette danse agréable, Drago était un très bon danseur, certes il était aussi agréable qu'un filet du diable, mais il fallait lui reconnaître une élégance et une grâce qui faisait tourner bien des têtes. Petit à petit je me sentis suffisamment à l'aise pour me redresser et regarder la foule qui était retournée à ses multiples discussions. Néanmoins je surpris le regard perplexe de Blaise, celui ahuri de Théodore qui avait l'air de se demander si tout cela était bien réel, tant qu'à Daphnée, elle s'était détournée de nous et discutait avec animation au milieu des amis de Theophilius qui la tenait serrée contre lui. La danse s'acheva enfin et je me dégageais rapidement des bras de Malefoy qui recula d'un bon mètre au même moment, avant de s'incliner et de rejoindre Pansy et Goyle qui le regardaient avec un air niais. J'en fis de même de mon côté non sans remarquer, au moment de rejoindre mes amis, le regard insistant de Mère qui me rappela que mes derniers instants de quiétude étaient comptés.


	32. Fiançailles

Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre cherchant le calme qui me fuyait. Depuis la réception chez les Flint, Mère évitait soigneusement ma présence pendant qu'elle contractait des fiançailles avec seul Merlin savait qui ! Le lendemain de la fête, avait été la pire journée de ma vie. J'avais attendu, attendu encore, mais en vain. Mère ne me dit rien. Seulement qu'elle me convoquerait dans ce bureau le moment venu. Depuis deux semaines, même le mariage de Daphnée était passé au second plan de ses préoccupations, ce qui ne faisait qu'aviver mes angoisses. Je me rappelais avec dégoût les regards scrutateurs des aristocrates présents chez les Flints, qui m'avaient étudiée sous toutes les coutures, comme on jauge de la valeur d'un investissement.

Je soupirais alors que Tomin jouait sur mon lit. Un regard affligé dans sa direction m'apprit que visiblement l'annonce de mon fiancé ne semblait pas avoir une très grande importance pour lui. Faire léviter mes livres de métamorphose en se fronçant son adorable visage, de plus en plus semblable à Père, dans un pli à la fois concentré et studieux, était sa seule priorité. Il fallait au moins lui reconnaître la ténacité, Tomin avait réussi à faire décoller de quelques millimètres _La métamorphose partielle cycle 3._ Cette pensée me fit rire, alors que mon petit frère ouvrait des yeux surpris en me regardant sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles Tory ?

- Parce que tu me fais rire, répondis-je attendrie, mais je crois que tu n'es pas encore prêt pour la lévitation.

- Et toi tu sais faire léviter des objets ? Demanda-t-il avide de savoir.

- Oui bien sûr que je sais le faire, je suis ta grande sœur, déclarai-je faussement péremptoire.

- Tu veux bien me montrer ? S'exclama-t-il en se redressant entre les coussins.

- Non Tomin, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit –il se précipita à quatre pattes vers moi et je le prenais sur mes genoux- même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas te montrer de sortilèges.

- Pourquoi ça ? Répliqua-t-il déçu en fronçant les sourcils, Daphnée et Maman font de la magie elles, pourquoi toi tu n'as pas le droit ?

- Parce que je suis encore mineure et toi aussi, expliquai-je en caressant ses épaisses boucles noires, nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser la magie avant l'âge de dix-sept ans.

- Mais…mais moi j'en fais de la magie, s'alarma-t-il en levant ses grands yeux verts inquiets vers moi, alors je…je vais être puni ?

- Non, le rassurai-je, non n'ai pas peur, pour l'instant tu es encore trop petit, mais quand tu auras onze ans, tu devras apprendre à contrôler tes émotions et à ne pas te servir de la magie en dehors de l'école.

Tomin soupira de soulagement alors que Delby venait d'apparaître dans un « pop » familier. L'elfe se ratatina sur lui-même en déclarant de sa voix aigre et tremblotante que Mère m'attendait dans son bureau. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine tandis que je respirai de manière chaotique. Incapable de répondre, j'acquiesçais avec un hochement de tête raide avant de laisser mon petit frère aux bons soins de note serviteur.

Ainsi, Mère avait enfin trouvé la perle rare, qu'elle comptait me faire épouser. Agrippant fortement la rampe de l'escalier, je tentais de me concentrer pour réprimer le tremblement dans mes jambes, alors que je me dirigeais vers le bureau où mon avenir était dorénavant scellé. Je pris un temps infini pour descendre et chaque pas me coûtait un effort harassant. J'eus un pincement au cœur en arrivant devant les vastes portes en acajou sculptées du bureau de Père dans lequel ma mère m'attendait. Fermant les yeux un instant, je tentais de réprimer les élans de panique qui m'enserraient la gorge et se diffusaient peu à peu dans chaque partie de mon corps. Je comprenais soudain ce que Daphnée avait pu ressentir en recevant la lettre de Père. Elle n'avait que quinze ans quand elle avait été fiancée et j'en avais seize. Pourtant, je me sentais incroyablement vulnérable en cet instant, la petite fille en moi avait envie de hurler et de prendre la fuite. Mais je ne le fis pas. Au lieu de cela, je tapais contre la porte et tournais lentement la poignée, le cœur au bord des lèvres, alors que ma mère m'invitait à entrer.

Mère était débout derrière l'imposant bureau de Père et contemplait le parc derrière le manoir d'un air absent. Elle me désigna le fauteuil vert en face du bureau, vers lequel je m'avançais en tremblant, les jambes flageolantes. Elle m'adressa un rictus de sympathie avant de prendre place à son tour dans le fauteuil de cuir sombre. Je posais mes mains à plat sur mes cuisses et tentais de me concentrer sur ma respiration pour calmer mes angoisses alors qu'elle toussait légèrement pour s'éclaircir la voix en fuyant mon regard, consciente de ce que cet entretien représentait pour moi et de la peur que j'éprouvais.

- Bien Astoria, dit-elle mal à l'aise, je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle alors que je la regardais fixement, le corps tendu comme un arc sur le point de céder, ton père…avait reçu beaucoup de propositions intéressantes te concernant…mais aucune n'a abouti en raison…des évènements. Son projet initial était de te fiancer à la fin de ta sixième année, pour te laisser le temps de vivre ta vie d'adolescente. Il a toujours regretté d'avoir fiancé Daphnée aussi jeune, même si Theophilius est le garçon idéal pour elle. Par respect pour sa mémoire, j'ai repoussé le plus possible ce moment important et me suis occupée de faire le choix qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de faire. Il faut que tu comprennes une chose fondamentale ma fille, dit-elle d'une voix plus sûre en me regardant dans les yeux, que ce qui a poussé la plupart des fils de bonne famille à demander ta main, c'est avant tout, ta fortune personnelle mais aussi et surtout ton nom. Ton père…par son refus de collaborer avec le mage noir et de se joindre aux mangemorts a contribué à mettre les Greengrass dans une position enviable, puisque nous sommes considérés comme des héros de guerre…ce qui m'a grandement compliqué la tâche pour te choisir un mari. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je viens te dire ? Demanda-t-elle avec lenteur.

- Oui, marmottai-je d'une voix sans timbre, c'est parfaitement clair.

- Le mariage n'est pas une affaire de cœur Astoria, me dit Mère avec douceur, c'est avant tout un accord stratégique entre deux clans de même puissance qui visent à relier les intérêts communs des partis. Tu es un parti très recherché parce que les affaires de ton père s'étendaient à tous les domaines de la communauté magique et ton mari, devra être en mesure de gérer ses affaires avec celles de sa famille. C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas donner ta main à n'importe quel Sang-Pur, il fallait quelqu'un qui soit en mesure de pouvoir prendre en charge ton héritage et de le faire fructifier, comme le fera Theophilius avec les maisons d'édition que ton père a léguées à Daphnée. Ton beau-frère se chargera de la bonne tenue de cette propriété qui assurera des revenus confortables à ta sœur. Mais toi, ton père a clairement précisé que tu hériterais d'une partie du commerce extérieur…et c'est ce qui m'a poussé à te choisir un fiancé dont la famille s'est spécialisée dans ce genre d'affaires. Et il se trouve que j'ai reçu une proposition que je n'avais même pas osé espérer et qu'il m'est impossible de refuser.

- Et qui est-ce ? Demandais-je la gorge nouée.

Mère prit une longue inspiration et se cala davantage dans le fauteuil alors que mon cœur commençait à cogner douloureusement contre mes côtés et que je restais suspendue à ses lèvres. Elle soupira avant de m'adresser un sourire froid.

- Drago Malefoy, énonça-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Le sang quitta mon visage alors que je laissais échapper un hoquet d'horreur. La dévisageant le souffle court, je secouais la tête refusant de croire ce que je venais t'entendre. Malefoy ? Non…non c'était impossible. Inconcevable. Malefoy me détestait depuis l'école, je LE détestais depuis l'école. Il avait toujours été odieux avec moi et ne perdait jamais une occasion de m'humilier. Je pensais à Père et à la fureur qui s'était emparée de lui quand Daphnée avait un jour dit vouloir se marier avec Drago. « Mes filles ne seront jamais les épouses de mangemorts ! » avait-il rugi dans cette même pièce. Pourquoi Mère faisait une chose pareille ? La pensée de ma sœur me tordit l'estomac alors que les souvenirs de ses sentiments pour lui et de la peine qu'ils lui provoquaient, me revinrent à l'esprit.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, murmurai-je en contemplant mes poings serrés fermement sur mes cuisses, vous ne pouvez pas me marier avec lui.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Reprit Mère curieuse.

- Père méprisait les Malefoy, il a dit dans cette pièce que jamais ses filles ne se marieraient avec des fils de mangemorts, si vous prétendez honorer sa mémoire vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous ne pouvez pas accepter ça, poursuivis-je d'une voix frémissante, n'importe qui…j'accepterai n'importe qui mais pas Malefoy. Pas lui. Je vous rappelle que Daphnée avait des sentiments pour lui.

- Un béguin d'adolescente, répondit Mère d'une voix ennuyée, ta sœur sait où se trouve son intérêt.

- Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui ! M'exclamai-je furieuse, il est odieux, vil, sournois et mesquin. Il n'y a rien de bon en lui, ni dans sa famille, son père est un mangemort de la première heure.

- Un mangemort en liberté qui a payé sa dette pour sa participation à ce conflit.

Accoudée sur le bras du fauteuil qu'occupait Père autrefois, Mère me regardait impassible. J'étais sous le choc. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi froide, aussi insensible ? Je secouais la tête en soufflant d'indignation et d'incrédulité. Agacée, Mère tiqua et se pencha vers moi avant de reprendre.

- Les Malefoy sont intéressés par toi depuis déjà pas mal de temps, leur proposition est une chance inespérée pour toi de pouvoir évoluer dans les plus hautes sphères de la société sorcière.

- Mais je m'en moque ! Répliquai-je en bondissant sur mes pieds, Drago Malefoy me hait depuis l'école, il a pris un malin plaisir à jouer avec les sentiments de Daphnée pour mieux l'humilier ensuite, il est fourbe et profondément mauvais et vous voulez que j'écoute votre discours sur l'argent en considérant qu'être marié à un garçon odieux est un privilège? Mais l'argent ne fait pas tout Mère ! J'aurais préféré mille fois me marier avec Théodore ou Blaise mais pas lui. Vous avez pensé à Daphnée ? Comment va-t-elle réagir en apprenant la nouvelle ?

- Ta sœur n'a rien à voir là-dedans, répliqua Mère d'une voix plus sèche en me dévisageant avec froideur, c'est de toi dont il s'agit ou plus exactement de ce que les Malefoy pourraient t'offrir.

- Ils n'ont rien à m'offrir ! Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même ces fiançailles vont en faire les grands gagnants de l'histoire. Epouser la fille d'un héros leur permettra de laver leur réputation c'est la seule chose qui les motive.

De colère je plaquais mes mains sur le bureau dans un claquement sonore et foudroyait ma mère du regard le souffle court. Ses yeux bleus ne cillèrent pas le moins du monde, nullement impressionnés par ma vaine tentative d'intimidation. Mère n'avait-elle pas été toujours fascinée par cette famille dont la richesse se comptait par millions ? N'avait-elle pas encouragé Daphnée à fréquenter assidument Drago à l'école ? Elle m'en avait longtemps voulu de ne pas être à Serpentard et je comprenais aujourd'hui que c'était moins à cause de mon caractère, que de mon absence de liens avec des enfants de Sangs-Purs aux parents haut-placés. Et moi qui pensais que nos relations étaient plus cordiales qu'auparavant ! Pensais-je avec aigreur. Mais il fallait croire que ma mère était plus une gérante d'affaires économiques qu'une mère et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait négocié mon âme avec le diable. Car il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que ces fiançailles avaient la saveur d'un contrat faustien.

- C'est exact, concéda Mère d'une voix lente sans ciller, mais tu serais une Malefoy et à ce titre ton influence sur la communauté sorcière de Sangs-Purs serait considérable. Toi aussi tu es gagnante dans cette alliance Astoria, glissa-t-elle d'un ton froid, tout est pardonné à un Malefoy, ils ont l'aura que la grandeur et leur infinie puissance leur confère. Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de l'immense honneur que te fait Lucius Malefoy en te choisissant pour son fils. Drago est le parti le plus en vue de tout le pays, qu'il t'ait choisi parmi toutes les prétendantes est une aubaine inespérée d'asseoir notre autorité en tant que famille et d'occuper le premier plan. Bien des familles de Sangs-Purs n'auraient pas hésité à rompre les engagements et promesses de fiançailles de leurs filles si le fils Malefoy en avait fait la demande. Mais c'est toi que Lucius Malefoy veut, conformément aux souhaits de sa femme et de son fils, et c'est un honneur que j'aurai été folle de refuser.

- Je n'utiliserai pas le mot « honneur » pour parler de Lucius Malefoy, grinçai-je.

- S'en est un pourtant pauvre idiote ! Riposta-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard, et je te défends de dire du mal de ta belle-famille.

- Ce n'est pas encore fait ! Répliquai-je sur un ton de défi.

Je me traitais mentalement d'idiote et regrettais instantanément mes paroles, en voyant le visage de Mère arborer une expression de mépris et de rage mêlé que je ne lui avais jamais vue jusqu'alors. Elle se leva avec lenteur et s'appuya sur le bureau pour se pencher vers moi. L'espace d'un instant, son expression furieuse, me fit penser à un cobra dressé prêt à l'attaque et je reculais instinctivement alors qu'elle respirait lentement, ses yeux bleus rivés aux miens charriant un fiel qu'elle ne parvenait qu'à contenir à grand-peine.

- Très bien « _princesse »_ puisque tu le prends comme ça je vais mettre les choses au clair, déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus dure que la glace. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans cette affaire, tu épouseras ce garçon, aussi odieux et cruel soit-il. Je me moque de tes états-d' âmes, comme de ceux de ta sœur. Tu feras ce que je te dirai de faire et tu le feras en cachant ton dépit sous un adorable sourire, le même que celui que tu réservais à ton _papa_ adoré. Tu penses pouvoir me faire céder ? Lança-t-elle avec mépris, tu te trompes lourdement. Je ne suis pas comme ton père Astoria, qui était trop faible et beaucoup trop permissif avec toi. Ne t'avise même pas de proférer ce genre de propos devant moi, car nous savons toutes les deux que tu n'es pas capable de les réaliser. Mais je t'en prie, dit-elle cynique, essaye donc de mettre tes menaces puériles à exécution. Je serai curieuse de voir comment tu t'en sortirais seule. Tu crois peut-être que je te permettrais de continuer à vivre sous ce toit s'il te venait l'idée de refuser la demande en mariage de Drago Malefoy ? Non ma petite Astoria, si tu faisais une chose pareille, je te chasserais de ce manoir en personne et t'interdirais de porter le nom de ton père. Tu n'aurais plus aucun droit sur son héritage et tu pourrais dire adieu à Tomin. De plus, n'imagine pas une seule seconde ta sœur ou tes amis te venir en aide, car ils ne lèveraient pas le petit doigt pour toi. Spécialement ce Blaise Zabini que tu chéris tant. Dépossédée de tes titres et de ta fortune, tu serais condamnée ma petite fille à traîner dans les rues et tu verrais de quelle manière le reste de la communauté sorcière traite les aristocrates. Ce que t'a fait subir cette Lucy te paraîtrait bien tendre en comparaison… oui je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé sur le chemin de Traverse, Narcissa Malefoy le tient de son fils et s'est fait une joie de me l'apprendre. Crois-moi Astoria, ne me tente pas, car je n'ai aucune pitié pour ceux qui me trahissent, même si ce sont mes enfants. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, reprit-elle d'une voix calme alors que les larmes me brûlaient les yeux, tu vas aller te préparer et mettre une tenue convenable car ce soir tu seras fiancée. Que cela te plaise ou non.

Je me mordis les lèvres et fuyais le regard intransigeant de Mère pour ne pas hurler. Je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable d'être aussi dure et aussi froide. Je respirais avec difficulté, les poings fermés bouillonnant de rage et de désespoir. Mais plus que d'être mise au pied du mur de manière aussi brutale, c'est ma propre lâcheté qui me fit horreur. Mère avait raison sur un point. Je n'aurai jamais le courage de quitter ce monde qui était le mien, de renoncer à Tomin ou Daphnée. Elle le savait…elle le savait parfaitement…et s'en servait contre moi, pour me rendre docile. Je lui tournais le dos alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues et puisa dans mes dernières forces pour lancer ma dernière arme.

- Père n'aurait jamais toléré ça, soufflai-je avec amertume.

- Ton père est mort laissa-t-elle tomber platement comme un couperet.

Furieuse, je me précipitais hors de la pièce et montais les escaliers quatre à quatre pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je claquais la porte et me retournais vivement pour voir la silhouette droite de Daphnée me tournant le dos, assise sur le bord de mon lit en train de triturer un coussin nerveusement les épaules animées par une respiration haletante. Comme si elle venait de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Tu es au courant, dis-je d'une voix éraillée en m'adossant à la porte de ma chambre.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle d'une voix morte, Blaise m'a ramené des Oreilles à Rallonge de chez Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux, quand Mère a demandé à Delby de te convoquer dans son bureau je les ai installées et j'ai écouté depuis le haut de l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

- Tout.

Un long silence s'installa entre nous et la température dans la pièce devînt polaire. Je tentais d'assimiler la nouvelle, pendant que ma sœur devait cette fois bel et bien renoncer à son amour de jeunesse. Deux faits difficiles à accepter aussi bien pour elle que pour moi. Je regardais le dos de ma sœur toujours secoué de soubresauts en essayant d'imaginer ce que mes fiançailles avec Drago pouvaient représenter pour elle. Certes je l'avais en horreur et l'idée de passer le reste de ma vie avec lui ne me réjouissait pas le moins du monde, mais pour ma sœur les choses étaient différentes. Daphnée avait été folle amoureuse de Drago à l'école, elle avait toujours rêvé de devenir sa femme, l'ironie cruelle de la situation devait sans doute lui paraître insupportable. Je savais que même si elle le cachait, elle éprouvait toujours quelque chose pour lui, elle avait beau tenté de s'en défaire et être sincèrement attachée à son fiancé, rien n'y faisait. En dépit de leur complicité, il n'y avait pas entre Theophilius et elle ce lien particulièrement fort qui l'avait relié à Malefoy. J'eus de la peine en la voyant dans cet état et mon cœur se serra un peu plus dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses se passent de manière aussi cruelle ?

- Daphnée…je suis…

- Désolée ? Suggéra-t-elle en tournant la tête de profil sans me regarder, oui bien sûr que tu es désolée, dit-elle dans un rire amer, c'est amusant tu ne trouves pas ? Comme la vie peut être ironique parfois ? J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à ta place…même encore aujourd'hui. S'il existait un moyen de rompre les fiançailles, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Et toi…toi qui n'a jamais rien demandé à personne, qui n'a jamais rien fait pour lui plaire…je suppose que c'est bien fait pour moi.

- Non il ne faut pas que tu dises des choses comme ça Daphnée ! M'exclamai-je, tu as Theophilius et vous vous entendez à merveille tous les deux.

- Tu ne comprends rien à rien hein Astoria ? Lança-t-elle en se tournant vers moi les yeux emplis de rancœur, tu ne vois que ce que tu as envie de voir, mais si tu savais à quel point c'est un supplice pour moi de rester à ses côtés en faisant semblant d'apprécier sa compagnie…il me répugne ! Cracha-t-elle dans un pli de dégoût, oh oui bien sûr c'est un gentil garçon, très prévenant mais ce n'est pas lui que je voulais…

- Daphnée je…

- Tais-toi ! Me coupa-t-elle en levant une main tremblante, si tu me répètes encore une fois à quel point tu es désolée je ne réponds plus de moi. J'ai l'impression d'être la pauvre idiote qui vient de se rendre compte qu'elle est le dindon de la farce depuis le début…je sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien et que tu ne l'aurais pas choisi, mais tu vois là tout de suite…j'essaye seulement de ne pas te haïr, ni toi ni la terre entière. Tu devrais porter une robe claire, dit-elle soudain avec difficultés, celle que nous avions acheté l'été dernier serait parfaite, le rose pâle te va très bien, annonça-t-elle la mine fermée, avant de sortir précipitamment de ma chambre.

Je restais un long moment interdite et regardais la porte le souffle court alors que Daphnée venait de sortir de la pièce avec fureur. Je comprenais sa colère, cette rancœur même si j'avais du mal à imaginer comment on pouvait tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy . De tous les fiancés que Mère aurait pu choisir, il fallait que ce soit lui ! Oh oui bien sûr il était très beau, mais c'était probablement le garçon le plus abject qui soit. Il était si froid, si distant et prenait toujours un malin plaisir à mettre les gens mal-à-l'aise, comme durant cette danse à la soirée des Flint où il avait soufflé le chaud et le froid juste pour se divertir, alors que j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour disparaître en sentant les regards de la foule convergée vers nous.

Malefoy… j'allais être fiancée à Drago Malefoy. De dépit, j'enfilais la robe que m'avait conseillée Daphnée en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. L'idée même d'être proche de lui me répugnait, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Il ne pouvait pas épouser cette pauvre gourde de Parkinson ?

De loin, j'entendis Daphnée traverser le couloir à vive allure en lançant à la cantonade qu'elle allait régler les derniers détails de son mariage chez Theophilius. Mon cœur se serra davantage dans ma poitrine en réalisant qu'elle ne serait pas là pour le repas qu'avait prévu Mère. Je serais seule, avec cette terrifiante famille, sur laquelle couraient les bruits les plus effrayants. Ils avaient été ouvertement des mangemorts, avaient accueilli chez eux le mage noir en personne. Ils étaient parents avec Bellatrix Lestrange… l'image de la sorcière se dessina dans ma mémoire et je frissonnais. Cette femme avait tué Matilda et Père. La bile me remonta dans la gorge en me rappelant cette terrible nuit où j'avais tout perdu. J'allais être fiancée avec le neveu de cette meurtrière.

Je descendis les marches en tremblant de rage et de peine, et me rendis dans le petit jardin d'hiver qui donnait sur le parc, à l'entrée du manoir. Tomin, très élégant dans son petit costume noir, m'offrit son plus beau sourire, avant de reprendre ses pantins magiques qu'il faisait virevolter devant Delby qui l'observait fasciné.

Je regardais le manège de mon frère alors que Mère était absente. Il y avait une cheminée juste derrière moi. Il me suffisait de prendre un peu de poudre de cheminette et je me retrouverai sur le chemin de Traverse. C'était facile. Mère était dans sa chambre, elle devait être en train de se changer, et n'aurait pas le temps de m'en empêcher. Je pourrai partir, je serais libre d'aller où bon me semble, il n'y aurait plus de contrainte, plus de mariage, plus d'obligation. L'idée était tentante. Mais les paroles de Mère me revinrent en mémoire et je mis un terme à ma rêverie. Une fois partie, je serais seule. Ce serait un terrible déshonneur pour les Greengrass. Mère ne pourrait plus s'afficher et le mariage de Daphnée serait caché par la terrible humiliation que j'aurai fait subir à ma famille. Tomin grandirait sans me voir, sans savoir qui je suis et la seule explication qu'il aurait quant à mon attitude, il la tiendrait de Mère qui ne se privera pas de l'élever selon ses propres principes. Tout le poids de la réussite tomberait sur ses épaules de petit garçon, il aurait la responsabilité de réparer la terrible honte que j'aurais fait subir à la famille.

La gorge nouée, je pris conscience de l'impasse dans laquelle je me trouvais quand je vis trois silhouettes apparaître devant l'entrée du manoir. Ma respiration devînt haletante en voyant Lucius Malefoy ouvrir la marche, accompagné de son fils, tandis que plusieurs mètres derrière eux, se tenait Narcissa qui avançait docilement, tête baissée. Un espoir fou m'envahit, alors que j'imaginais Drago tenter de convaincre son père de renoncer à ce projet. Puisque je ne pouvais rien faire, il fallait tenter de le persuader qu'il pouvait toujours amener ses parents à faire un autre choix. Dans la mesure où il me méprisait royalement, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile…

Mère arriva dans le hall et me lança un regard polaire avant d'ordonner sèchement à Delby d'aller ouvrir aux invités. Je frissonnais quand la porte grinça et déglutis péniblement en voyant les Malefoy entrer dans le hall. Lucius salua Mère avec raideur et se tourna vers moi pour me détailler. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter de terreur en le voyant hocher la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Narcissa fut plus chaleureuse, et serra avec douceur la main que Mère que lui tendait, avant de me sourire. J'invitais le couple à s'installer dans le salon, sous le regard circonspect de Mère qui recevait avec amabilité les hommages de Drago qui me fit l'effet de réciter un texte appris par cœur, comme un automate. Une voix calme, posée, agréable, à mille lieux de son arrogance habituelle.

- Je vous remercie de votre accueil Mrs Greengrass, souffla-t-il en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

- Le plaisir est pour nous Drago, répliqua Mère avec assurance avant d'accepter son bras pour entrer dans la pièce.

- Votre demeure est charmante Denevra, complimenta Narcissa avec douceur, je ne connais pas de maison plus agréable.

- Merci Narcissa, rosit Mère tout à son plaisir, nous avons toujours voulu que notre maison de famille soit la plus confortable possible et la plus paisible, précisa-t-elle en m'adressant un regard entendu.

- Je vous en prie, installez-vous, marmottai-je du bout des lèvres en désignant les sofas beige de la petite pièce

- Merci Astoria, répondit gentiment Narcissa en prenant place, tu portes une tenue ravissante ma chère.

- Merci Mme Malefoy, souriais-je timidement sans oser lever les yeux vers elle de peur de croiser le regard glacial de son terrifiant époux .

- Et je suppose que nous avons ici le jeune monsieur Greengrass, intervînt Lucius en dardant son regard polaire sur Tomin qui s'immobilisa derrière le fauteuil où il s'était caché avant que nos invités n'arrivent, approche mon garçon, ordonna Lucius Malefoy d'une voix plus forte, laisse-moi te regarder.

Je faisais les gros yeux à mon frère qui n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement et lui caressais les cheveux pour l'encourager à obtempérer. Tomin me regarda un instant avant de s'avancer vers Lucius Malefoy qu'il dévisagea avec curiosité. Ce dernier l'étudia les yeux plissés avant d'arborer un rictus de satisfaction.

- Ce garçon ira très loin, décréta Lucius d'une voix assurée, quel avenir envisagez-vous pour lui Denevra ?

- J'espère l'envoyer dans les meilleures écoles pour qu'il soit en mesure de reprendre les affaires de son père le moment venu, expliqua Mère en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face du couple.

- Durmstrang serait un choix judicieux, estima Lucius, il y apprendra tout ce qu'il aura besoin de savoir pour gérer les affaires d'Hector.

- J'avais pensé à Poudlard, mais il est vrai que j'ai encore le temps de changer d'avis, sourit-elle.

- Il est tout le portrait de son père, remarqua Lucius d'une voix neutre.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous le chérissons d'autant plus, avançai-je à voix haute.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue alors qu'un silence tomba dans la pièce. Narcissa m'adressa un sourire triste, alors que son mari et son fils échangèrent un regard surpris et que Mère soupira d'agacement. Lucius Malefoy haussa un sourcil et d'un bref regard ordonna à son fils, qui avait jusque-là soigneusement évité de me regarder, de prendre place à mes côtés sur le canapé que j'occupais. Tomin vînt se blottir contre moi et je lui souris tendrement alors que les trois Malefoy m'étudiaient perplexes.

- Astoria est très attachée à sa famille, expliqua Mère, le bien-être de Tomin a toujours été l'une de ses priorités.

- C'est merveilleux d'avoir des enfants aussi soudés, sourit Narcissa.

- Espérons qu'elle mette autant de cœur à s'attacher à sa nouvelle famille alors, glissa Lucius sur un ton mordant en me dévisageant.

Je baissais les yeux pour tenter de dissimuler ma gêne alors que Tomin gigotait sur mes genoux en montrant son jouet à Drago qui n'eût pas la moindre réaction. Il s'était raidi dès que mon frère s'était approché et serrait les dents, les yeux plissés pour tenter de contenir son agacement. Quel étrange tableau nous devions offrir tous les deux ! Assis dans ce canapé minuscule, le plus éloigné possible l'un de l'autre avec mon frère entre nous. Nous ne nous étions ni regardés, ni parlés depuis son arrivée et il était assez évident que Drago était ici contre son gré. Visiblement ce mariage lui répugnait autant qu'à moi…

- N'en doutez pas Lucius, répliqua Mère avec un sourire satisfait, Astoria est la personne la plus… «loyale » qui soit. Elle sait très bien où est son devoir. Elle vous satisfera pleinement à ce niveau-là.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous l'avons choisie, les Greengrass ont toujours eu un sens de l'honneur qui fait toute leur valeur.

- Merci Lucius.

J'observais d'un air absent Mère entretenir les Malefoy sur des sujets insipides en me demandant si tout cela était bien réel. Lucius parlant sur un ton courtois mais distant, Narcissa me souriant timidement en essayant d'avoir mon avis sur tel ou tel sujet de conversation. Je répondais sur un ton neutre, hochant la tête ou arborant un sourire de circonstance qui dissimulait avec peine mon envie de transplaner. A côté de moi, Drago ne disait rien, écoutant à peine les propos échangés. Au bout d'un certain temps, nous passâmes à table sous le regard aigu de Mère qui m'intima silencieusement d'être plus avenante avec nos invités.

- Et bien jeune Miss Greengrass, entreprit Lucius au milieu du repas, dîtes-nous donc quels sont vos centres d'intérêts ? Vous avez jusque-là été très discrète sur vos loisirs.

Je retins mon souffle alors que le regard acier du père de Drago me détaillait avec insistance. Toussant légèrement, je portais ma serviette à mes lèvres, pour cacher un soupir inquiet et répondit d'une voix peu assurée :

- Eh bien… je suis très intéressée par l'histoire de la magie et l'astronomie. J'ai une passion particulière pour la lecture et les objets anciens.

- Vraiment ? Sourit Narcissa, et d'où tenez-vous ce goût ?

- De mon père Madame, l'informai-je sur un ton plus sûr encouragée par son regard doux, je passais des heures dans son bureau a étudié ces collections et à l'écouter me raconter les légendes parlant de notre famille. Je crois, risquai-je en me tournant vers Lucius Malefoy qui m'observait avec un air indéchiffrable, que la connaissance de notre passé nous permet d'appréhender l'avenir avec sérénité.

- Voilà une parole pleine de sagesse, glissa Drago sur un ton sybillin en me lançant un regard aigu, tout à fait digne d'une Serdaigle.

- Merci du compliment, musais-je en lui adressant un regard réfrigérant.

Je m'absorbais alors dans la contemplation de mon assiette en fuyant méticuleusement le regard furieux de Mère et picorais ma nourriture. Narcissa Malefoy apaisa l'atmosphère en se renseignant sur les derniers préparatifs du mariage de Daphnée, dont la date s'approchait à grand pas. Mère et elle, se lancèrent dans une longue conversation sur les noces à venir et les invités à la cérémonie, tandis que Lucius Malefoy écoutait avec politesse donnant son avis sur un tel, se rappelant avoir fait affaire avec tel autre tandis que Drago, courtois comme jamais, rassurait ma mère sur sa capacité à gérer les noces.

Tout cela me paraissait si incongru et si grotesque, j'observais les personnes autour de cette table en réprimant violemment une envie de hurler. Je souriais faiblement à Narcissa chaque fois que son regard bleu se posait sur moi en tentant de retenir mes élans de panique. Drago ne se tourna pas vers moi et en l'observant à la dérobée, je me rendis compte qu'il avait l'extraordinaire faculté de dissimuler parfaitement ses émotions. Rien ne filtrait sur son visage diaphane, ni colère, ni dégoût, il devait certainement détester cette idée tout autant que moi mais pourtant rien, rien ne semblait transparaître sur cette mine impassible. Et soudain, en regardant cette tablée, je sentis la panique me gagner et se propager dans mes veines, bloquant mon souffle et un tremblement commença à agiter mes mains. J'allais être vendue à cette famille comme on destinait un porc à l'abattoir…je leur appartenais déjà, au vu des regards insistants que m'adressait Lucius Malefoy, comme s'il cherchait à estimer la valeur de sa nouvelle possession. Essayant de maîtriser ma respiration heurtée je me versais un peu d'eau et portais le verre à pied en cristal à mes lèvres.

C'est alors que ma maladresse naturelle reprit le dessus, et que le verre m'échappa des mains pour se briser dans un bruit éclatant dans mon assiette. Interdite je regardais le désastre tandis qu'à côté de moi, Drago soupira d'agacement. Une lente rougeur gagna mon visage, alors que Mère étouffa un hoquet, de surprise mêlée de mécontentement.

« - Astoria, ma chère vous n'avez rien ? Demanda gentiment Narcissa. »

Retenant mon souffle je relevais la tête vers elle et bredouillais une réponse inaudible. A nouveau je sentis le regard polaire suintant de mépris de Lucius Malefoy sur moi, presque aussitôt je plongeais les yeux vers mon assiette et commençais à ramasser les bouts de verre éparpillés.

- « Astoria laisse donc ceci, intervînt Mère d'une voix maîtrisée où passait l'agacement, par Merlin, elle a bien des qualités, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour sa maladresse, sourit-elle à l'attention de Drago.

- Et bien… nous tacherons de nous en accommoder, claqua la voix glacée de Lucius Malefoy avec un sourire caustique déclenchant de discrets éclats de rires de la part de Mère et de Drago.

- Astoria laisse donc cela, reprit Mère d'une voix plus fraîche, Delby nettoiera ceci, tu vas juste réussir à… »

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase le mal était fait. A ramasser fébrilement les morceaux de cristal éparpillés sur mon coin de table, je n'avais réussi qu'à me faire une belle entaille dans la paume et un peu de sang se mit à couler le long de ma main. Cette fois-ci Drago sourit tout à fait et me gratifia d'une mine méprisante comparable à celle de son père qui me fit perdre mes moyens. Bafouillant des excuses, je sortis de table et quittais la salle à manger d'un pas mesuré, avant de me précipiter dans la salle de bain.

M'enfermant à double tour à l'intérieur de la pièce, je tentais de maîtriser ma respiration haletante alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur mon visage. Je me précipitais sur le lavabo et nettoyais ma plaie à la main. Elle n'était pas très impressionnante et bientôt le sang cessa de couler. Je levais les yeux vers le miroir et contemplait ma mine défaite. Ma peau d'ordinaire pâle était livide, et mes yeux verts trahissaient une profonde détresse. C'était impossible…c'était un cauchemar…ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Je fermais les yeux en bloquant mon souffle jusqu'à m'en rendre les paupières douloureuses avant de me traiter mentalement d'idiote. « Tu n'es plus une petite fille Tory…tu sais bien que ça ne sers à rien » me gourmanda ma conscience. Non…non je ne pouvais pas me marier…je ne pouvais pas devenir sa femme à lui. Ma gorge se serra en pensant que Mère avait refusé la demande en mariage de Théodore avec qui je m'entendais à merveille. Non…bien sûr, elle voulait me réserver à un « meilleur » parti. Un parti digne de la fille d'un héros de guerre, avec une richesse affolante. Et dire que je n'avais rien vu ! Je soufflais et pestais intérieurement contre Mère. Malefoy…elle m'avait vendue à cette brute de Malefoy !

« - Astoria ? »

Retenant un hoquet épouvanté, je sursautais en entendant la voix de Drago de l'autre côté de la porte. Avec précipitation je tentais de me recomposer une mine convenable alors que Malefoy, cognait avec insistance contre la porte.

« - Astoria ! S'exaspéra-t-il, sors de là tout de suite ! Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement là-dedans tu sais ?

- Voilà ! voilà j'arrive ! m'écriai-je en levant le loquet en adressant un dernier regard à mon reflet terrifié.

Je sortis en reniflant sans oser lever les yeux vers lui. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir supporter son regard méprisant sans rien en laisser paraître. Je fermais la porte discrètement et me retrouvais tout près de lui. Son soupir d'agacement me donna l'envie de transplaner très loin et je m'attendais à une remarque caustique dont lui seul avait le secret. Cependant, je sentis ses doigts frais agripper mon menton avec douceur pour m'obliger à lever les yeux vers lui. Drago me détailla sans dire un mot, ses yeux bleus gris si particuliers plantés dans les miens. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'animosité chez lui en cet instant. Avec d'infinies précautions, il sortit un mouchoir de soie de sa veste et le passa avec légèreté sur mon visage tandis que je restais figée, stupéfaite par une telle attitude. S'attardant sur mes yeux rougis, il tiqua un bref instant avant d'éloigner le tissu de mon visage :

« - Je suppose que c'est le fait d'avoir brisé un verre qui t'as mis dans cet état-là ? Chuchota-t-il ironique.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, murmurai-je d'une voix sourde.

- Alors peut-être que tu devrais me guider vers le jardin, histoire que nous allions prendre l'air, afin d'éviter que ta mère ne fasse une attaque en voyant ta tête. Je ne suis pas sûr que te faire couvrir de reproches soit ce dont tu as besoin alors que cette « blessure » te fait visiblement beaucoup souffrir

- Pourquoi tu suggères ça ? Demandai-je abasourdie de le découvrir capable de sollicitude.

- Parce que je t'en dois une Little Greengrass et un Malefoy paye toujours ses dettes. »

Je me mordis la lèvre alors que le souvenir de la Bataille de Poudlard refaisait surface dans ma mémoire. Effectivement, Drago avait une dette envers moi, du moins le concevait-il ainsi, depuis le jour où j'avais empêché, avec le concours de Théodore et de Dean, Blaise de commettre l'irréparable. Je pris le bras qu'il m'offrait et ensemble nous descendîmes l'escalier tandis que nos parents respectifs s'étaient installés dans le petit salon pour prendre un digestif. Drago demanda avec toute la courtoisie dont il était capable à Mère si je pouvais lui servir de guide pour visiter les jardins, tout en me cachant habilement de celle-ci. Mère bien sûr accéda à sa requête et sans plus de cérémonie, Malefoy m'entraîna avec lui avec fermeté.

« - Merci, chuchotai-je alors que nous descendions la terrasse pour errer dans le parc

- Pas de quoi, claqua sa voix tranchante, je commençais à étouffer de toute façon dans cette salle à manger.

Ce furent les seules paroles que nous échangèrent. Nous marchâmes le long du petit sentier bordés des massifs de jonquilles de Mère, dans un silence absolu, sans échanger le moindre regard. Combien de temps cela dura ? Je n'aurai su le dire, mais cela me parut assez long, suffisamment en tout cas, pour que je sursaute quand Malefoy reprit la parole :

« - As-tu eu des nouvelles de Blaise depuis la soirée chez les Flint ?

- Nous devons nous voir cette semaine, bredouillais-je surprise, histoire…et bien tu sais…pour rattraper le temps perdu.

- Intéressante cette expression, tiqua-t-il visiblement contrarié.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je sans comprendre.

- La façon que tu as de décrire votre relation…je suppose que vous vous aider mutuellement à oublier cette fille, glissa-t-il avec sournoiserie les yeux plissés, comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Fit-il mine de chercher, Mary ? Margery ? Non…ce n'était pas ça…

- Matilda, répondis-je d'une voix sourde, elle s'appelait Matilda et je t'interdis de parler d'elle.

Drago se figea et me prit par les épaules pour me tourner face à lui avec brutalité. Il darda sur moi un regard chargé d'animosité qui me pétrifia. Contenant avec peine sa colère, il se pencha vers moi et murmura d'une voix hachée par la colère :

- Il n'y a rien que tu n'aies le droit de m'interdire Little Greengrass, je vais t'expliquer comment les choses vont se passer. Ce soir, tu seras ma fiancée et cela signifie que tu m'appartiendras. Tu seras à moi et à moi seul. Tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire. Tu marcheras deux pas derrière moi et donnera naissance à mon héritier. Le temps où tu te permettais de me tenir tête est terminé, ajouta-t-il en serrant douloureusement sa prise sur les épaules, si tu t'avises de me contredire, ou de faire quoique ce soit qui aille contre ma volonté, je te le ferai payer de la pire des manières. Ne me provoque pas et n'imagine surtout pas que je suis quelqu'un de bon et de gentil parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds de stupeur en écoutant son discours. Merlin dans quel enfer étais-je tombée ? A cet instant il me terrifia, ses yeux orageux suintaient d'une menace froide et tout en lui dénotait l'envie de se battre. Je me rappelais ce jour, lointain à l'école où il m'avait attaqué dans les toilettes. Il était alors mû par la peur de ne pas accomplir sa mission et il m'avait effrayé. Mais là c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, il était parfaitement maître de lui, et ses paroles n'étaient pas des menaces à prendre à la légère. C'est alors qu'un « plop » familier retentit et Drago desserra immédiatement son étreinte brutale pour faire face à Delby qui se ratatina devant lui.

- Maître Malefoy, Miss Astoria…Delby s'excuse de vous avoir interrompu mais Madame m'envoie vous chercher, grinça la voix de l'elfe en me lançant un regard éperdu, le juge du Magenmagot est arrivé et Madame vous prie de rentrer pour procéder à la cérémonie.

- Nous arrivons tout de suite, claqua la voix de Drago avant de me prendre la main avec fermeté pour m'entraîner avec lui dans la maison.

Je lançais un regard à l'elfe qui me contempla un instant avec me sembla-t-il un brin de pitié. Je lui souris faiblement avant de pénétrer dans la maison. D'un regard polaire Drago m'intima de lui indiquer le chemin jusqu'au lieu où devait être prononcé le Serment des Fiançailles et le cœur battant, ma conscience hurlant de m'enfuir au plus vite, je le menais d'un pas lourd vers le bureau de Père. Chaque pas me coûtait et je luttais pour refluer mes larmes. Arrivée devant la porte en bois finement sculptée, je retins mon souffle avant de frapper.

Mère était installée devant le bureau de Père, tandis que Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy nous accueillir avec ce qui devait correspondre avec l'idée qu'ils se figuraient de la « chaleur ». Le Juge qui avait officié pour les fiançailles de Daphnée et de Théophilius conversait avec Mère qui me dévisageait avec insistance tandis que j'approchais, Drago sur les talons, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Tomin donnait gentiment la main à Narcissa qui lui caressait les cheveux avec adoration et me lançait des regards interrogateurs. De toute évidence mon petit frère ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Je lui souris faiblement, espérant le convaincre que tout allait pour le mieux.

- Puisque les enfants sont là que diriez-vous de commencer ? Lança Lucius Malefoy en échangeant un regard significatif avec son fils qui se raidit instantanément.

- Oh oui…bien sûr, acquiesça Barnabas McDonald avant de se tourner vers nous, Miss Greengrass, Mr Malefoy si vous voulez bien prendre place, dit-il sur un ton affable en nous indiquant la tapisserie retraçant toute l'histoire de mes aïeux.

Lentement, je m'approchais les yeux rivés sur mon arbre généalogique, où figurait le nom de père, en priant Merlin de me donner la force. A côté de moi, Drago pinçait fortement les lèvres et paraissait déployer des efforts surhumains pour retenir sa rancœur. De toute évidence, nous étions parfaitement assortis dans la déception… nous nous plaçâmes l'un en face de l'autre tandis que Mère et Lucius Malefoy récitait l'incantation servant au rituel des fiançailles. «Le Lien », ce sortilège venu du fonds des âges était comparable au Serment Inviolable, avec la même issue fatale si l'un des deux fiancés se refusait à tenir sa promesse d'engagement. Les bras tendus, nous vîmes Drago et moi apparaître les deux filaments dorés qui s'enroulèrent avec une grâce envoutante autour de nos poignets et se rejoignirent pour n'en former plus qu'un. La sensation de ces liens magiques était plutôt désagréable et je réprimais un frisson en ayant l'impression qu'un filament de glace me soudait à Malefoy.

- Bien jeunes gens, nous sourit le Juge du Magenmagot, moi Barnabas McDonald suis ici aujourd'hui pour attester de la légalité de votre union future devant la loi des sorciers.

L'épais registre que j'avais déjà vu pour les fiançailles de Daphnée lévita jusqu'au pupitre placé par Mère derrière le magistrat, tandis que le Juge sortait de sa robe de sorciers un vieux parchemin et une plume magique qui alla prendre place au-dessus du livre. D'un signe de tête il invita Mère, les parents de Drago et Tomin à prendre place autour de nous en cercle. Mon cœur commença à battre une cadence désordonné quand Mr McDonald reprit d'une voix tranquille :

Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je suis ici pour établir les fiançailles de Miss Astoria Beathag Greengrass et de Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy énonça-t-il lentement alors que la plume écrivait à toute vitesse dans le registre. Jeunes gens, ce rituel a pour but d'établir la nature de votre futur engagement, il vous oblige l'un l'autre à honorer le moment voulu une promesse de mariage. Voyez-le comme un premier pas vers votre union, expliqua-t-il sur un ton paternel, qui vous oblige à respecter les promesses que ce font les futurs époux au moment du mariage. Bon commençons ! Mr Malefoy, dit-il en se tournant vers Drago qui ne s'était pas départit de sa mine sinistre, jurez-vous sur l'honneur de chérir, avec bienveillance et respect, de demeurer fidèle et loyal à votre fiancée ?

Il y eût un long silence pendant lequel Drago foudroya le Juge du regard. Je regardais moi-même le juge avec circonspection. Etant donné la scène dans le jardin, j'avais de sérieux doute sur la capacité de Malefoy à « chérir » un de ses semblables et de surcroît avec « bienveillance et respect ».

- Mr Malefoy ? Reprit le juge en le regardant surpris, alors que dans mon dos Lucius Malefoy contenait avec peine un soupir d'agacement.

- Oui finit néanmoins par répondre Drago d'une voix charriant des glaçons.

- Miss Greengrass ? Ajouta le Juge en se tournant vers moi avec un regard doux.

Mon cœur commença à s'affoler alors que Mère sur ma droite, me regarda avec me sembla-t-il de l'animosité mêlée à une joie perverse. « Père n'aurait jamais toléré ça ! » me souffla ma conscience… «Ton père est mort » me répondit l'écho de la voix de Mère alors que je me remémorais notre dispute ici même quelques heures plus tôt. Mon regard s'attacha alors au visage angélique de Tomin qui me regardait intensément, ses grands yeux verts brillants d'inquiétude. Si je partais, si je m'enfuyais, jamais je ne le reverrais, elle m'en empêcherait. La pression des doigts de Malefoy sur les miens devînt douloureuse alors que je relevais la tête vers le juge en retenant mes larmes d'amertume et de rancœur contre Mère et son absence total de sentiments.

- Oui, marmottai-je d'une voix faible.

- Miss, reprit le juge, vous engagez-vous à tenir la promesse de mariage consentie à Mr Malefoy?

- Oui, murmurai-je sur un ton encore plus faible.

- Mr Malefoy ?

- Oui.

Je sentis les deux fils dorés se resserrer autour nos bras et grimaçais sous la pression exercée. Le juge sorti alors l'aiguille en argent familière avec laquelle il piqua nos deux annulaires gauches, jusqu'à ce que le sang perle. Recueillant les deux gouttelettes, il les fit léviter pour les déposer sur les filaments dorés, qui les absorbèrent instantanément. Le pourpre se mêla à l'or liquide et illumina la pièce un instant, et je serrais les dents en sentant le poids du lien qui 'attachait à Malefoy. Levant rapidement les yeux vers lui, je le vis grimacer également, en fixant le lien magique qui semblait briller d'un éclat singulier. Je n'avais pas souvenir qu'il fut à ce point incandescent durant les fiançailles de Daphnée et Théophilius… il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans cette lueur intense qui obligea tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce à détourner les yeux jusqu'à ce que les liens disparaissent enfin en pénétrant nos avant-bras

- Cet acte vous oblige au mariage jeunes gens, conclut le juge avant de leur tendre le registre pour qu'ils signent, vous êtes à présent liés l'un à l'autre et nul ne peut désormais briser les promesses que vous vous êtes engagés à tenir.

.


	33. le serpent bleu et argent

_LE MARIAGE DE L'ANNEE : Le Bonheur retrouvé de la famille Greengrass_

_Alors que nous vous annoncions il y a peu le mariage prochain de Daphnée Greengrass avec Théophilius Flint, il semblerait qu'un autre bonheur soit à la portée de la famille Greengrass, puisque la fille cadette de Denevra et du regretté Hector Greengrass, Astoria âgée de dix-sept ans, aurait accepté la demande en mariage de son ami de longue date, Drago Malefoy. « Aucune date n'a encore été fixé pour le mariage, mais ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux très heureux de pouvoir se marier » nous affirme une source « Drago et Astoria se connaissent depuis toujours et s'apprécient depuis l'enfance. Leur relation a pris une tournure plus sérieuse ces dernières années, Drago voulait faire sa demande depuis pas mal de temps, mais il a choisi d'attendre la fin de la période de deuil ». _

_Toujours selon la même source, la jeune Astoria aurait été ravie de cette demande en mariage. La jeune fille, ancienne élève de la maison Serdaigle, aurait eu beaucoup de mal à surmonter la mort de son père durant la Bataille de Poudlard. La cérémonie des fiançailles se serait tenu dans la plus stricte intimité au Manoir de la famille Greengrass, selon les souhaits du jeune couple. Espérons que ce bonheur retrouvé vienne atténuer la peine de la plus jeune fille d'Hector Greengrass._

Je jetais la Gazette au loin, folle de rage. Non seulement je me retrouvais à devoir supporter Malefoy jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, mais en plus il fallait qu'il passe pour un héros aux yeux de toute la communauté sorcière ! Bougonnant contre lui je sortis de mon lit et me précipitais sur le plateau que Delby avait laissé à mon intention. Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions fiancés. Et je n'avais pas revu Drago depuis la cérémonie. Chose dont je lui étais reconnaissante…mon futur mariage me semblait plus agréable à envisager sans l'avoir en permanence auprès de moi. Ou pire, sans avoir à devoir supporter la présence de son père. Penser à Lucius Malefoy était une mauvaise et je réprimais un frisson d'effroi en revoyant ses yeux aciers fixés sur moi.

Je soupirais en buvant mon thé. Un rapide coup d'œil à la photo représentant mes amies de Poudlard me remonta un peu le moral. J'imaginais Matilda me sourire avec douceur en me disant « ne t'en fais pas Tory, tout finira par s'arranger tu verras ». Souriant faiblement je me préparais en chassant loin de mon esprit les images de Malefoy et de son horrible famille. Aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée. Une journée avec Blaise.

Je descendis prestement les escaliers et me dirigeais vers le salon d'hiver pour y attendre mon meilleur ami quand je m'arrêtais net. Daphnée était là en train d'arranger des fleurs. Je retins mon souffle et regardais ma sœur avec peine. Depuis l'annonce brutal de Mère, elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour masquer son dépit et sa rancœur contre elle et moi. Daphnée était une bonne personne et je ne prenais pas ombrage de ses difficultés à accepter la situation. Je l'admirais même, de pouvoir se contrôler comme elle le faisait. Mais cela avait un prix…afin d'éviter tout scandale, ma sœur passait le plus clair de son temps chez son fiancé, et préférait m'éviter. Je savais qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas personnellement mais ma colère vis-à-vis de Mère ne faisait que s'accroître quand je prenais la mesure de la situation infernale dans laquelle elle nous avait mise, toutes les deux. S'apercevant qu'elle était observée, Daphnée se tourna et me regarda surprise avant de se rembrunir :

- Oh Astoria je ne t'avais pas vu…tu m'as fait peur ! Dit-elle d'une voix égale.

- Désolée, murmurai-je mal à l'aise.

- Tu sors ? Demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres en regardant ses pieds, n'osant certainement pas demander avec qui je sortais.

- Oui, Blaise passe me prendre, nous allons sur le chemin de traverse pour choisir son costume et prendre un café.

- Oh très bien, sourit-elle visiblement soulagée, tu…tu lui diras tout le bien que je pense de lui pour ne pas avoir répondu à ma dernière lettre, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton un peu plus enthousiaste, je…je…

Elle fronça les sourcils et contempla ses pieds, incapable de trouver ses mots. Il était rare de voir Daphnée si vulnérable, d'ordinaire, quand elle était submergée par une émotion quelconque elle s'enfermait dans son propre monde, fait de superficialité touchante ou allait se plaindre à Blaise et Théodore. Mais cette fois, il semblait que personne ne puisse trouver le moyen de la réconforter. Tout comme moi.

- Comment ça se passe avec Drago ? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant peinée.

- Hum…et bien, commençais-je d'une voix éteinte, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il a autant envie de se marier que moi. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la cérémonie. Il fait tout pour m'éviter, chose dont je lui suis plutôt reconnaissante en vérité.

- C'est si mauvais que ça ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- C'est pire, souriai-je avec dépit, il me déteste et je ne le supporte pas, Daphnée comment est-on sensé se marier avec quelqu'un qui ne peut pas vous sentir ? Demandai-je angoissée alors qu'un sanglot m'enserrait la gorge, il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne faisait ça que par contrainte et que je n'avais pas le moindre intérêt à ses yeux. Je ne dis pas que ça m'aurait plu d'en avoir, m'empressai-je de rajouter en voyant les prunelles vertes de ma sœur s'agrandir démesurément, mais je ne sais pas…si au moins nous avions pu être amis, les choses seraient sans doute moins difficile.

- Tu te rappelles de la fois où nous avons été à la soirée de Slughorn à Poudlard ? Celle où Blaise et Matilda ont commencé à sortir ensemble ? Dit-elle soudain.

- Oui, répondis-je en me demandant où elle voulait en venir.

- A ce moment-là, tu m'as dit que nous ne connaîtrions jamais ça, ce bonheur d'être auprès en couple avec un personne qu'on aime…tu avais raison Tory, dit-elle tristement, et tu viens d'en prendre toute la mesure. Nous devons faire ce que l'on attend de nous. La seule chose qui soit à notre portée c'est décider si cela doit nous atteindre ou pas. Si tu mets à distance ce que tu ressens, tu pourras te préserver de toute cette peine. Mais plus tu résistes, plus tu essayes de trouver un moyen de te libérer de tes chaînes et plus tu vas souffrir, conclut-elle tristement.

- Alors…la seule chose que je dois faire c'est me soumettre ? Accepter le fait que Malefoy soit totalement odieux, qu'il me méprise royalement ? Demandai-je écœurée.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix Tory, dit Daphnée avant de s'éloigner en emportant le bouquet qu'elle avait composé.

Je soupirais et la regardais tristement sortir de la pièce. Daphnée avait peut-être raison au fond…dans la mesure où de toute façon mon sort était déjà scellé, c'était stupide de vouloir essayer de changer les choses. C'était trop tard. Je finirai par me marier.

- Eh bien, lança gaiment la voix de Blaise, que voilà une humeur bien morose pour une jeune fiancée !

Je me retournais et fit face à Blaise qui me souriait avec malice. Je tentais de lui rendre l'appareil, mais la brève conversation avec ma sœur avait quelque peu échaudé mon enthousiasme. Les mains dans les poches, Zabini s'approcha de moi, tout en décontraction, comme à son habitude. Evidemment il était au courant…y-avait-il une chose qui échappait à l'attention du Serpentard ? En le voyant me sourire avec autant de malice j'avais de sérieux doutes. Il s'inclina avec élégance en m'appelant respectueusement « Mrs Malefoy » ce qui eut le don de me faire rougir de colère. Zabini observa attentivement ma réaction non sans se départir de son élégance habituelle qui consistait à tout voir, tout interpréter sans jamais rien laisser filtrer de ses suppositions. Un vrai Serpentard en somme…

- Si on m'avait dit que je finirais fiancée avec lui, à l'époque du collège, non seulement j'aurai refusé de le croire, mais en plus je me serais jetée du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, grommelai-je en lui lançant un regard noir, Zabini arrête tes simagrées je ne suis pas une altesse royale tu sais ?

- Presque ma chère petite Greengrass, enfin du moins ça ne saurait tarder, sourit-il, un mariage avec Malefoy revient à un sacre pour la plupart des familles de Sang-Purs, tu devrais te sentir honorée d'avoir été choisi pour supporter Drago jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, ajouta-t-il sur un ton pompeux.

- Blaise pitié arrête ! M'écriai-je j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère.

- Oh ne sois pas ronchon Little Greengrass, me réprimanda-t-il avec légèreté, je peux trouver au moins un avantage à tes fiançailles avec l'inénarrable Malefoy.

- Ah oui ? Demandai-je avec un mélange d'amertume et de curiosité, et je peux savoir quel serait cet avantage ?

- La tête de Parkinson quand elle a reçu la Gazette ce matin, énonça-t-il avec flegme.

Je restais un instant interdite face à une telle déclaration. Puis soudainement, j'éclatais de rire alors que Blaise me lançait un clin d'œil complice. Comment parvenait-il à rendre une situation catastrophique amusante ? Ca je l'ignorais mais je bénis Merlin de m'avoir offert un ami comme lui. Il n'y en avait pas deux comme Blaise et imaginer cette peste de Parkinson faire une attaque en lisant l'annonce de mes fiançailles dans la Gazette avait quelque chose de merveilleusement drôle.

C'est avec le cœur plus léger que j'acceptais son bras pour transplaner vers le Chemin de Traverse afin de peaufiner mon cadeau de mariage pour Daphnée et Théophilius. Sous la menace, Blaise m'avoua qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé son costume, ce qui était, pour le futur témoin de mariage, un brin embarrassant…souriante, je déambulais avec lui dans les rues animées en direction de la boutique de Mme Guipure, où j'acceptais bon gré, mal gré de jouer les expertes en matière de robes de sorciers.

- Par Merlin Zabini, pestai-je en m'accrochant à son bras tandis que la foule se pressait dans tous les sens, tu ne pouvais pas demander à Daphnée de t'accompagner, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je te signale que c'est elle l'experte en matière de prêt-à-porter.

- Ah ! S'exclama-t-il en dévoilant un sourire amusé, mais je n'aurais pas eu le loisir de te faire subir un interrogatoire en règle ma chère…et ça…crois-le ou non, mais ça n'a pas de prix !

- Tu es pire qu'un Strangulot ! M'exclamai-je.

- Je fais de mon mieux, modéra-t-il sur un ton faussement soucieux.

Nous entrâmes dans la boutique et je pris place dans l'un des fauteuils confortables alors que Blaise sollicitait l'aide de Mme Guipure pour trouver la tenue la plus élégante possible. La couturière lui prêta une oreille attentive mais je sentis qu'elle m'observait à la dérobée, avec une curiosité que je jugeais déplacée. Contrariée par cet examen, je détournais le regard et fit semblant de m'absorber dans la contemplation des tenues conçues par ses soins. Derrière la caisse je vis les deux employées de la couturière, chuchoter en secret des propos dont je n'aurai su deviner la portée, mais qui me concernait à en juger les regards insistants qu'elles me lançaient en brandissant la gazette entre elles. Agacée par ces examens de ma petite personne, je soupirais. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde est quelque chose à dire au sujet de ces fichues fiançailles ? Avec horreur cependant, je constatais que même les quelques clientes dans la boutique m'observaient avec grand intérêt. Chacun voulait savoir et se faire un avis sur la future Mrs Malefoy. Je sentis les regards scrutateurs me suivirent d'allées en aller, et examiner attentivement la moindre tenue à laquelle je prêtais attention.

- Miss Greengrass ? Sourit une des deux employées en s'avançant vers moi, avez-vous trouvée quelque chose qui vous conviendrait ?

- Euh…je…je regarde seulement, répondis-je stupéfaite par la voix onctueuse et les courbettes ridicules de la jeune femme.

- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle visiblement déçue, surtout n'hésitez pas à me réclamer si vous voyez quelque chose qui vous ferait plaisir, la maison de Mme Guipure serait honorée d'offrir en cadeau de fiançailles à la future Mrs Malefoy la tenue de son choix, sourit-elle avec un air si mielleux qu'il m'en donna la nausée.

- Ah…euh merci beaucoup.

- Je suis à votre service, mon nom est Melinda Scott, surtout n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, insista-t-elle avant de s'éloigner presque à regret.

Je la regardais regagner son poste, apparemment déçue de ne pas avoir réussie à « m'apporter son aide » comme elle l'aurait souhaitée. Je fronçais les sourcils perplexe face à tant d'onctuosité et de manières. Bon sang ! Qu'avaient donc les Malefoy pour que tout le monde courbe l'échine devant eux ? Plusieurs personnes inclinèrent respectueusement la tête en me voyant et je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en voyant d'anciens élèves de Poudlard me dévisager avec curiosité, comme si j'étais l'attraction la plus amusante qu'ils eussent jamais vu.

- Surprenant hein ? Souffla Blaise amusée.

Je manquais de pousser un cri tant il m'avait effrayée. Je me tournais brusquement vers lui et le regardais avec effarement. De toute évidence, cela faisait un petit moment que Blaise m'observait, et il avait pris un malin plaisir à écouter la conversation que j'avais eu avec la vendeuse, car il m'étudiait avec un amusement qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler.

- Ma chère, j'ai trouvé la tenue idéale, dit-il en exhibant fièrement un paquet qu'il agita sous mon nez, nous devrions aller prendre un café qu'en dis-tu ? Oui naturellement tu es d'accord, répondit-il à ma place avec détachement en me saisissant le bras. Allons Astoria, me guida-t-il avec autorité, avant de me souffler sur un ton plus bas, mieux vaut ne pas évoquer ce qu'il vient de se produire devant des oreilles indiscrètes, crois-moi tu n'en seras que plus tranquille.

- Je suppose que je n'aie pas vraiment le choix, soufflai-je alors qu'il m'entraînait vers la sortie.

Bien vite nous nous faufilâmes en dehors de la boutique non sans que la vendeuse qui m'avait interpellée dans les rayons ne me lance une invitation à revenir au plus vite. Rouge de confusion je laissais Blaise me guider dans les rues animées en ayant la sensation que tout le monde me dévisageait avec curiosité. Ce qui était apparemment le cas, car en levant les yeux pendant un instant je vis quelques sorciers et sorcières me montrer du doigt. Mortifiée d'être scruter comme un animal de foire, je déglutis avec difficulté, en envisageant sérieusement d'utiliser un sortilège de Désillusion histoire d'être enfin un peu tranquille.

Blaise arpentait les rues à toute allure en m'entraînant dans son sillage, avec une décontraction et un flegme qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Sans se soucier le moins du monde du regard pesant des badauds sur notre cavalcade, il m'entraîna dans un salon de thé à l'abri des regards, où il demanda à la serveuse une table à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Celle-ci nous adressa un regard surpris, et je sentis s'appesantir à nouveau sur ma petite personne un regard curieux et scrutateur que je prenais soin d'éviter en m'absorbant dans la contemplation de mes pieds. Elle nous conduisit au fond de la salle, à une table isolée où nous nous installâmes.

- Blaise, soufflai-je angoissée, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ce qu'il se passe, reprit-il en dardant sur moi un regard noir, c'est que tu es fiancée Little Greengrass, expliqua-t-il avec tact, et pas avec n'importe qui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je sois fiancée avec lui ? Pourquoi les gens se comportent comme ça ?

- Ah ça ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant devant ma naïveté, ma petite Astoria les Malefoy sont certainement la famille de sorciers la plus influente de toute la Grande-Bretagne et leur réputation les précède dans pas mal de pays à l'étranger ma petite Astoria. Ils sont connus partout et partout ils sont craints.

- Mais pourquoi les gens se comportent comme ça avec moi ?

- Parce que tu es une des leurs, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence, il va falloir t'habituer à ce que les gens te regardent différemment maintenant. Tu n'es plus une jeune fille ordinaire, tu es la future Mrs Malefoy et tu vas évoluer dans un monde qui est très différent de celui que tu connaissais jusqu'à présent. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû t'amener ici aujourd'hui, dit-il davantage pour lui-même que pour moi, c'était une erreur. Je suis désolée Little Greengrass, souffla-t-il à mon attention j'aurai dû y penser avant.

- Et …ça va être comme ça tout le temps ?

Blaise me sourit avec un brin de pitié. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Drago était un épouvantable égocentrique totalement mégalo, « au moins ça expliquait beaucoup de choses » pensai-je en souriant, avant de le dire à Zabini qui partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Il fallait que je m'habitue…la servilité écœurante de la vendeuse et la curiosité des badauds me revinrent en mémoire et je frissonnais de dégoût. Et dire que des tas de filles rêvaient d'être à ma place ! Je grimaçais et me plongeais dans mon chocolat chaud pour oublier mon « statut » de fiancée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tenta de me rassurer Blaise, il faut juste que tu comprennes que ces gens voient dans la famille Malefoy une autorité, une référence si tu préfères.

- Même en dépit de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre ? Demandai-je surprise.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Blaise, ils ont un proverbe qui dit que « tout est permis et pardonné à un Malefoy » et ce n'est pas ce genre de conflit qui va amoindrir leur autorité. N'en déplaise à Potter et Weasmoche, les Malefoy ont toujours fait partie du haut de la chaîne alimentaire et ce n'est pas près de changer. Tu l'as sans doute remarqué par toi-même mais Lucius Malefoy n'a absolument rien perdu de sa superbe, en dépit de la dette de guerre qu'il a dû rembourser.

- On dit qu'il l'a remboursé dans l'heure, soufflai-je éberluée.

- Oui, bien sûr, les Malefoy possèdent une richesse difficilement concevable, même pour toi Little Greengrass, l'argent n'est pas du tout un problème pour eux.

- Mais la guerre aurait dû ternir leur réputation…comme ça a été le cas avec beaucoup si ce n'est toutes les familles de Sang-Purs ?

- Certes ils ont peut-être moins bonne presse qu'il y a dix ans, encore que Narcissa soit une femme d'une intelligence redoutable, souffla Blaise un brin admiratif.

J'opinais du chef à cette déclaration. N'avait-elle pas aidée Harry Potter au moment critique ? S'arrangeant ainsi pour que l'Elu ait une dette envers elle, chose qui lui fut assurément utile au moment d'assurer la défense de son cher mari durant le retentissant procès qui avait eu lieu juste après la guerre. Harry Potter avait été à la barre, assurer au Magenmagot tout entier que sans l'aide de Narcissa Malefoy, jamais il n'aurait pu survivre. Jamais il n'aurait pu le vaincre. Narcissa…je repensais à son visage de poupée fragile et ses yeux bleus clairs qui vous dévisageait avec douceur mais qui semblait voir tout ce que l'on pouvait tenter de dissimuler. De la famille Malefoy, elle était la seule à m'écrire tous les jours et venait très régulièrement prendre le thé à la maison, s'intéressant à ce que je faisais, ce que je pensais de telle ou telle chose. Il émanait d'elle une telle douceur que j'avais du mal à l'imaginer enrôlée dans les Mangemorts. Et pourtant…elle était cependant la seule à ne pas me terrifier. Il y avait quelque chose de très attachant chez elle. En dépit de son extrême délicatesse et de sa distinction c'était une femme douce et aimante et il m'était arrivé plus d'une fois de regretter qu'elle ne fut pas ma mère. Un rapide examen du sourire attendri de Zabini m'apprit que je n'étais pas la seule à le penser.

- Tu sembles beaucoup l'apprécier, murmurai-je attendrie en souriant à mon meilleur ami.

- C'est le cas, affirma-t-il, Narcissa a joué très souvent le rôle de mère avec moi. Même encore aujourd'hui je lui demande régulièrement conseil. Elle est une aide précieuse et indispensable, tu verras…dit-il en souriant, elle sera toujours là quand tu auras besoin d'elle.

Curieusement cette idée m'apaisa. Savoir que Narcissa prenait à cœur de me faciliter le plus possible mon adaptation dans sa famille avait quelque chose de touchant et de précieux qui me rassura. Seule, jamais je ne parviendrai à me faire à cette vie nouvelle qui m'attendait, et dont, je savais qu'elle serait loin d'être aisée.

- Il y a juste une chose que je voudrais comprendre soufflai-je à mon ami qui me regarda avec curiosité, pourquoi moi ? De toutes les filles qui auraient vendu père et mère pour être fiancée à lui, Drago m'a choisi moi, alors qu'il ne peut pas me sentir…je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi.

- Je ne pourrai pas vraiment te renseigner ma chère. Malefoy n'est pas vraiment du genre à justifier ses actes, mais…s'il t'a choisi toi, c'est qu'il a certainement une bonne raison.

Le regard de Blaise fut soudain attiré par le nouvel arrivant au fond de la salle. Il devînt silencieux et fixa le nouveau venu avec insistance. Fronçant les sourcils perplexe, je me retournais et apercevait Dean Thomas en compagnie de Seamus Finnigan à l'autre bout de la salle. Me mordant les lèvres, je lançais un regard inquiet à Blaise qui arbora une expression placide. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à trouver son frère ici. Les deux Gryffondors nous observèrent avec la même curiosité. Un léger malaise s'installa, après un rapide coup d'œil à Blaise qui ne savait visiblement pas ce qu'il devait faire, je souris timidement aux Gryffondors et inclinai la tête en direction des deux amis. Seamus bougonna un instant et entraîna Dean avec lui dans notre direction

- Astoria, me dit-il en m'attrapant par les épaules alors que je me levais et sans plus de cérémonie il déposa deux baisers sonores sur mes joues, je suis content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Seamus, dis-je en souriant avant de me tourner vers Dean, ravie de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, dit-il poliment en dévisageant Blaise qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Je suppose que les présentations sont inutiles, glissai-je sur un ton que j'espérais léger, est-ce que vous vous joignez à nous pour prendre un verre ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Seamus, cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Dean ? Dit-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami alors que je faisais de même avec Zabini qui m'adressa un bref signe de tête.

Les garçons s'attablèrent avec nous et la discussion s'engagea sur des sujets légers, comme pour éviter de remuer les souvenirs douloureux que nous avions tous en tête. Seamus était entré en première année de Médicomagie tandis que Dean ambitionnait de devenir journaliste sportif. Je me réjouis pour eux de les voir engager dans des domaines qui les enchantaient. Nous bavardâmes de tout et de rien pendant un long moment, tandis que Blaise dévisageait son frère avec curiosité. Il répondit aux questions de Seamus avec sa douceur et sa bonhommie familière, mais il semblait se retenir, et faisait preuve d'une pudeur que je ne lui connaissais pas jusque-là. Je lui lançai un regard inquiet auquel il répondit par un sourire discret. Non il ne m'en voulait pas d'avoir invité les garçons à se joindre à nous, je crus même voir une forme de gratitude dans ses iris sombres et pétillantes. Peut-être attendait-il de trouver le moyen de faire plus ample connaissance avec ce frère dont il ne savait pratiquement rien ? Vu le plaisir qu'il prenait à l'écouter parler de ses projets d'avenir, j'aurai juré que j'avais raison.

- Et…Poudlard ? Demandais-je alors que Dean racontait une anecdote concernant le professeur Slughorn, comment est-ce à présent ?

La question m'avait coûtée plus que je n'en laissais paraître. Mais la curiosité l'avait emportée sur mes souvenirs et j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'était devenue mon ancienne école. Blaise m'adressa un regard surpris et me sourit avec douceur. Cet échange n'échappant pas au regard perspicace de Dean, ce fut celui-ci qui me répondit en devançant son ami qui resta perplexe devant le choix soigneux des mots employés par le Gryffondor.

- McGonagall est devenue la directrice pendant ma huitième année, m'informa-t-il en souriant, et le professeur Flitwick est directeur-adjoint. Pas mal de choses sont en train de changer à ce qu'il semble, enfin d'après Neville, qui fait ses stages d'enseignements dans l'école, il prépare le diplôme de professeur de Botanique, souffla-t-il ce qui me fit un immense plaisir tant j'avais de l'affection pour le Gryffondor, la rivalité entre les maisons s'estompent progressivement et chacun essaye de faire des efforts pour faciliter les choses. Les professeurs sont toujours identiques à eux-mêmes avec leurs petites manies exaspérantes, à l'exception de Mrs Trelawney qui enseigne maintenant dans le parc dans une grande classe en verre à proximité de son grand ami Firenze.

- Le professeur Trelawney amie avec Firenze ? Releva Blaise surpris, mais par quel sortilège ?

- Celui qui a voulu que le centaure piétine le mangemort qui a essayé d'envoyer un sortilège de Mort à cette bien chère Sybille, marmonna Seamus le nez dans sa tasse.

Je grimaçais en entendant cette allusion directe à la guerre. Zabini réagit immédiatement et s'empara de ma main qu'il serra dans la sienne. Ce contact me troubla et je levais un regard éperdu à mon ami qui fixait Seamus avec une lueur meurtrière flamboyant dans ses yeux sombres. La guerre…Matilda…Susie…et Père, je fronçais les sourcils et me concentrais sur mon chocolat alors que Dean toussait légèrement et envoyait un coup de coude à Seamus sous le table. Le Gryffondor rougit violemment en se rendant compte de sa maladresse mais je lui adressais un sourire faible pour le rassurer.

- Je suis désolé Astoria…je ne pensais pas…

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompis-je, je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal.

- Nous avons tous perdus des êtres chers dans ce conflit, soupira Dean avant de m'adresser un regard doux et rassurant, il faudra du temps avant que nos blessures cicatrisent.

A cet instant précis, je reconnus tellement Blaise dans ces paroles que je fus prise d'un élan d'affection pour lui. Il avait une telle sagesse, une telle maîtrise de lui-même ! Je lui rendis son sourire tandis que Seamus grimaça. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Il n'y a pas un jour où Lavande me manque, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je regardais Seamus le cœur serré. Lavande…je me souvenais d'elle, de la manière dont elle le rabrouait, je me souvenais de sa longue chevelure châtain et de ses yeux noisette, vifs et bienveillants. De la manière dont elle nous protégeait avec Neville durant cette terrible année auprès des Carrow. Souriant avec tristesse, je pris la main du Gryffondor et la serrais dans les miennes.

- Je comprends, soufflai-je alors qu'il me regardait tristement, il ne se passe pas un jour non plus où je ne pense à Matilda et Susie.

- Ah oui, dit-il, tes amies de Serdaigle…

- Nos amies de Serdaigle, rectifia Blaise d'une voix tendue le regard vague.

Dean le regarda un instant sans rien dire et soupira. Bien qu'il n'en parlât que rarement, Blaise restait toujours fidèle au souvenir de Matilda et je savais que mon défunte était toujours dans son cœur.

- Tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Dean à Zabini, Matilda Montgomery, tu l'aimais ?

- Plus que tout au monde, répondit Blaise en le regardant avec nostalgie tandis qu'il revivait ses souvenirs.

- Comment tu y arrives ? Demanda brusquement Seamus, comment tu fais pour vivre après ça ?

Je crus distinguer de la pitié dans le regard de Blaise tandis que le Gryffondor le plus caractériel qu'il m'eût été donné de connaître avouait sincèrement sa faiblesse. Jamais il ne m'avait paru aussi perdu et peu sûr de lui. Zabini prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre et choisit soigneusement ses mots :

- Car à chaque fois que je pense à Matilda, je me dis qu'aussi difficiles les choses aient pu être pour moi, il y a des personnes pour qui elles ont été encore plus dures, déclara-t-il en me lançant u bref coup d'œil, et je pense qu'elles auraient pu l'être encore bien davantage si je ne l'avais pas connue. Je suis heureux malgré tout, car je l'aie connue et qu'elle m'a aimée pour celui que j'étais. Elle n'a jamais essayé de me changer.

- Tu continues à aller sur sa tombe ? Hésita Dean en me lançant un regard inquiet.

- Oui, dit Blaise, j'y passe très souvent et j'y laisse des bleuets.

J'étais bouleversée par cet aveu sobre et pourtant si émouvant. Je me mordis la lèvre avec une pointe d'amertume au fond du cœur. Qui…un jour parlerait de moi en ces termes ? Personne …Matilda avait eu la chance, trop brève, de trouver quelqu'un à aimer mais moi…moi je n'aurais que Drago qui ne pouvait pas me supporter.

- Astoria ? Demanda Seamus inquiet par mon mutisme.

- Tout va bien, m'empressai-je de les rassurer, c'est juste que…je n'ai jamais eu la force de faire ce que Blaise fait. Je n'ai jamais pu aller sur leurs tombes…c'était trop dur.

- Ça viendra, dit Dean, un jour tu trouveras la force d'y aller et tu pourras faire ton deuil.

- Et tu ne la croiseras pas là-bas, ajouta sombrement Seamus, elle n'y va jamais.

Je compris l'allusion à Lucy mais m'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire. Elle ne faisait plus partie de ma vie désormais, et vu la manière dont son attitude avait changé et l'empressement avec lequel elle m'avait rendu responsable de la mort de nos amies, je n'étais pas prête de lui pardonner. C'était à cause d'elle que Blaise avait fui si longtemps son pays, à cause d'elle que Susie s'était lancée à corps perdu dans la bataille. A cause d'elle que moi et Matilda nous étions lancées à leurs rescousse. Dire que je la haïssais était faible. Lucy Coburn m'avait trahie comme personne n'avait jamais osé le faire. Elle pouvait bien mourir devant mes yeux, que cela me laisserait indifférente, pensai-je avec une rage contenue.

- C'est le cadet de mes soucis, répliquai-je d'une voix glacée qui surprit les garçons.

- C'est vrai, répondit Seamus avec suspicion, maintenant tu as plein d'autre choses à penser, avec le mariage de ta sœur qui approche.

- Et le tien, souffla Dean avant de se justifier, je reçois la gazette comme tout le monde Astoria.

- Par Merlin quel enfer ! maugréai-je.

- Je ne t'aurai jamais cru éperdument éprise de Malefoy Miss Serdaigle, grinça Seamus, pour ce que je me souviens de Poudlard, j'aurai plutôt juré que ce n'était pas franchement l'entente cordiale entre vous.

- Je ne suis pas éprise de Malefoy ! Fulminai-je devant sa mine circonspecte, c'est un lamentable mensonge, brodé de toutes pièces par ma chère mère, histoire de faire oublier qu'il s'agit d'un mariage arrangé !

- Allons allons, tempéra Blaise avec flegme, Malefoy n'est pas si désagréable que ça tu verras, quand il le veut bien il peut se montrer tout à fait charmant.

- Autant qu'un Scroutt-à-Pêtard, précisa Dean amusé.

- C'est ça moquez-vous ! Aboyai-je soudain furieuse, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est la seule idée de devoir passer le reste de ma vie avec lui me répugne ! Il me déteste et fait tout ce qu'il peut pour m'humilier depuis que je le connais. Il est odieux, vil, cruel et m'a clairement menacé le jour de nos fiançailles.

Furieuse et épuisée par cette mascarade ridicule autour de mes futures noces, je vidais mon sac et racontait comment Malefoy m'avait prise à parti le soir de nos fiançailles. Je racontais à quel point le choix de Mère me dégoûtait. Emportée dans mon élan je racontais tout, ne prenant aucune attention à Blaise qui me faisait de gros yeux, ni à la légère crispation de Dean. Puisqu'ils étaient en mal de ragots j'allais leur en donner ! Seamus assis à côté de moi, m'approuvait et me fit part de son aversion totale pour Malefoy depuis la première année et compatit en me plaignant de devoir me marier avec un pareil imbécile :

- Je me passerai de tes avis sur mon intellect Finnigan, claqua alors la voix glacée de Malefoy dans mon dos, et je crois que me souvenir que l'intelligence n'est pas non plus l'un de tes traits de caractères dominants, ajouta avec un regard méprisant à l'adresse du Gryffondor.

Je me figeais sur place pétrifiée par le ton glacial qu'il avait emprunté. Vu la manière dont il s'était adressé à Seamus, je ne doutais pas qu'il devait être furieux. Lentement, en déglutissant avec difficulté, je me tournais et lui fit face, pour me retrouver foudroyée par son regard polaire. De toute évidence il avait tout entendu. Ou du moins il en avait entendu suffisamment pour me haïr jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Voire au-delà. Ses yeux réduits à deux fentes, il me fixait avec une intensité qui me terrifia et je regrettais soudain de ne pas être une animagus pour me changer en souris et prendre la fuite à toute vitesse.

- Tiens ce cher Drago, s'amusa Blaise en le voyant, mais quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne, répliqua celui-ci en dardant sur moi, quoique j'aie sans doute deux ou trois mots à te dire.

- Mais quand tu voudras, répondit Blaise en lui offrant un sourire éclatant, te voir me proposer une conversation avec tellement d'entrain me procure une joie extatique mon cher Malefoy.

- Tu m'en diras tant, glissa mon fiancé ironique, Astoria je peux te parler…tout de suite ?

Vu le ton sur lequel était posé la question, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier davantage et le suivre gentiment. Du coin de l'œil je vis Le sourire de Blaise se crisper légèrement tandis que Dean et Seamus échangeaient un regard perplexe, Finnigan fit mine de se lever, mais une parole inaudible de Blaise l'en dissuada et il se rassit rouge de fureur. Je leur adressais un petit signe de la main depuis le fond de la salle où m'emmenait Drago, tandis qu'il dirigeait ses pas vers la sortie. Nous arrivâmes à l'extérieur du salon de thé, dans une petite rue déserte à l'abri des regards. Avant même que j'ai pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, Malefoy me plaqua contre le mur et darda sur moi un regard meurtrier.

- Je pars une semaine en voyage pour affaires avec mon père et je reviens pour découvrir que tu fricotes avec la racaille ? Et non seulement tu te pavanes avec des bons à rien de la bande de Potter, mais en plus tu m'insultes, dit-il d'une voix hachée en déployant visiblement des efforts surhumains pour se retenir de m'envoyer un sortilège Doloris.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de dire que nous ne nous supportons pas est une insulte Drago, énonçai-je sur un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Ses mains se placèrent sur mes épaules et je sentis ses doigts s'enfoncer douloureusement dans ma chair. Ses jointures blanchirent sous la colère, alors que son visage ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion, ses yeux couleur de tempête fixant ses pieds avec une rage sourde.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, menaça-t-il d'une voix sourde, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Je ne suis pas en train de jouer, dis-je en soutenant son regard dur, ce mariage est une erreur Drago, nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble et tu le sais très bien ! La seule chose que nous parviendrons à faire, ce sera de gâcher nos vies, il faut y mettre un terme.

- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, une fois l'engagement pris et le sortilège prononcé, rien ne peut briser cette promesse, dit-il d'une voix neutre, que cela te plaise ou non nous sommes fiancés. Et, poursuivit-il sur un ton sec, je n'apprécie pas vraiment l'idée que ma fiancée dise du mal de moi quand j'ai le dos tourné !

Je restais interdite face à tant de rancœur. Drago me foudroyait du regard et me plaquait douloureusement les épaules contre la pierre nue. Jamais il ne m'avait paru aussi intimidant. Comment aurais-je réagis à sa place si je l'avais surpris en train de dresser un portrait de moi au vitriol ? Sans doute de la même manière…soudain honteuse quant à mon attitude, je me sentis mal-à-l'aise et gênée de me montrer aussi puérile vis-à-vis de lui. Après tout…c'était nos familles respectives qui nous imposaient ses noces, si nous avions pu avoir le choix, jamais Drago ne m'aurait choisi moi. Je détaillais un instant son visage tordu par la colère avant de murmurer d'une voix faible.

- Je suis désolée…tu as raison, ce n'était pas correct de ma part de parler de toi de cette manière. Je te demande pardon.

Je sentis ses doigts desserrer leur étreinte douloureuse sur mes épaules tandis qu'il soupirait. L'observant un peu plus attentivement, je me rendis compte qu'il avait l'air épuisé, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. J'aurai aimé l'interroger sur son absence, mais vu la colère qu'il venait de piquer contre moi, j'estimais que le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour l'interroger. Il m'enjoignit d'aller saluer mes amis, ce que je fis. Mieux valait éviter de le contrarier davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà et je me sentais trop lasse pour entrer dans une nouvelle querelle avec lui. Sachant qu'il ne se passerait guère de temps avant qu'il ne me reproche, ou que je ne lui reproche, encore quelque chose. Bigre pensai-je en saluant Dean et Seamus-qui ne put cacher un soupir de soulagement en me voyant revenir- jamais un couple n'avait été aussi mal assorti.

M'emparant de mes effets, je retrouvais Drago qui m'attendait dehors et m'offrit son bras avant de m'entraîner dans les rues animées du chemin de Traverse. Pendant un long moment nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot, mais partout où nous passions, je sentis s'appesantir sur nous les regards curieux et j'entendis les chuchotements des gens qui commentaient notre passage.

- Ne sois pas aussi gênée, me dit-il soudain tandis que nous passions devant Fleury et Bott.

- Comment parviens-tu à les ignorer ? Demandai-je ahurie.

- J'ai l'habitude, répondit-il laconique sur un ton sans joie.

- Suis-je bête, le Grand Drago Malefoy a certainement l'habitude que le commun des mortels s'agenouille devant lui ! Persiflai-je devant autant de suffisance.

Il serra les dents et ses yeux se plissèrent de contrariété. Me faisant soudainement face, il m'observa visiblement perplexe et j'attendis une remarque sarcastique qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, il étudia mon visage avec attention avant de lancer d'une voix égale :

- Tu es toujours autant désagréable, où tu as simplement décidé de me faire payer ta mauvaise journée ?

- C'est nouveau ça, c'est moi qui suis désagréable ? Pouffai-je, décidément tu ne doutes de rien !

- Et visiblement tu ne te remets jamais en question ! Grinça-t-il en m'entraînant vers une bijouterie.

Je retins à grand-peine l'envie de répliquer ce qui nous aurait valu un scandale mémorable. Je souris à la vendeuse qui nous accueillit avec un ton tellement mielleux qu'elle me donna la nausée, tandis que Drago lui sourit avec douceur, toute trace de colère ayant subitement disparue de ses traits séduisants. Avec horreur, je le vis faire du charme à la vendeuse, et retins une envie de le gifler devant tout le monde, sachant que tous les regards convergeaient vers nous. Celle-ci parut un instant mal-à-l'aise avant de céder à mon fiancé. Je découvris, mortifiée de honte, que Blaise disait vrai. Pour peu qu'il le veuille, Drago pouvait se révéler être tout à fait charmant, drôle avec ce qu'il fallait d'impertinence pour faire se pâmer d'admiration cette pauvre gourde qui bavait littéralement en lui présentant les bijoux qu'il réclamait. A cela s'ajoutait sa beauté si particulière bien évidemment qui faisait déjà tourner toutes les têtes. Vraiment le tableau était parfait ! Fulminant de colère et outrée qu'il puisse se comporter de cette façon devant moi, je tentais de m'éloigner mais sa poigne d'acier agrippa farouchement ma taille et m'obligea à assister à la scène. Un sadique de surcroît.

- Avez-vous reçu la commande que j'avais passée la semaine dernière ? S'enquit-il d'une voix suave et parfaitement maîtrisée.

- Oui Mr Malefoy, susurra cette détestable créature, elle arrivée ce matin, j'ai pris soin de l'emballer comme vous l'aviez demandé.

- Vous êtes adorable, commenta Drago en récupérant son paquet, amusé par les rougeurs qui s'étendait sur les joues de cette ravissante idiote Astoria ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur en m'adressant un regard suintant de sadisme, il n'y a rien qui ne te ferait plaisir ?

- Non rétorquai-je d'une voix sèche, il faut autre chose qu'un caillou clinquant pour m'impressionner.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, visiblement très fier de lui, Drago m'entraîna à sa suite hors de la boutique, avant de transplaner jusqu'à la maison. J'entrais dans le parc dans le parc où je vis de loin Delby courir après mon frère qui riait aux éclats sur son premier balai. Je le contemplais un instant en essayant d'avaler la pilule amère de cette première humiliation publique en règle.

- Alors, commença Drago resté derrière moi en regardant mon frère, où en étions-nous ?

- A la façon répugnante dont tu te comportes ! aboyai-je.

- Répugnante ? Sourit-il, tu es en colère Little Greengrass ?

- Je te trouve bien injuste Malefoy, attaquai-je furieuse, d'abord tu me menaces dans ce parc avant nos fiançailles, ensuite tu disparais une semaine et voilà que maintenant tu fais du charme à une vendeuse pour te venger de mes propos « cruels » à ton encontre ? Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il y a deux poids deux mesures par hasard ?

- Non pas du tout, contrattaqua Malefoy en me fixant d'un air mauvais, d'abord parce que tu te permets de me critiquer avec ce bon à rien colérique de Finnigan et que tu magouilles Merlin seul sait quoi avec Blaise et son étonnante famille recomposée, ensuite parce que tu considères et je te cite « que nous marier serait une erreur épouvantable et un désastre ». Le fait que j'aille chercher ailleurs ce que je ne trouverai à l'évidence pas auprès de toi, ne me semble pas disproportionné.

- Pardon ? M'écriai-je outrée.

- Tu es devenue sourde avec l'âge ? Grinça-t-il.

La gifle partie avant que je m'en rende compte. Et ce fut une bien piètre idée. Drago resta un instant interdit sous le coup et porta sa main à sa joue rougie, visiblement incapable de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. S'il croyait me faire peur c'était peine perdue pour lui !

- Tu trouves normal de séduire une pauvre idiote devant moi, tout simplement parce que je te dis la vérité ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce mariage est la chronique d'un désastre annoncé et toi tu l'interprètes comme une invitation à l'adultère ? Criai-je alors qu'il se massait la joue, tu es pire que ce que je pensais, tu es répugnant, sournois et vile ! La simple idée de devoir me marier avec toi ME DONNE ENVIE DE VOMIR ! M'époumonai-je.

Je vis clairement ses yeux s'agrandir de fureur tandis qu'il se débarrassait négligemment des paquets dans le parc.

- Et toi ? Hein ? Dit-il en me secouant comme un prunier alors que Tomin au loin criait mon prénom épouvanté, tu penses être une petite miss parfaite ? Tu penses tout savoir sur tout ? Tu juges si facilement Greengrass, mais toi es-tu irréprochable ? Tu parles de mes défauts mais nous pourrions nous attarder un peu sur les tiens petit peste ! Cria-t-il. Je n'ai aucune leçon de morale, aucun conseil à recevoir d'une fille qui a laissé ses proches mourir à sa place ! Ne t'en prends pas à moi à cause de ses fiançailles Greengrass, cracha-t-il avec rage, ne t'en prends pas à moi parce que tu as été incapable de prendre la fuite.

Furieuse je me débattis alors que la pluie de reproches continuait de s'abattre sans interruption. Cette fois je l'avais vraiment poussé à bout. Tout comme il avait réussi à me faire définitivement sortir de mes gonds. Le simple fait qu'il m'accuse de la mort de mes amies et de Père en était trop ! De rage je tapais de toutes mes forces contre son torse mais Malefoy avait pour lui, une silhouette athlétique et une force contre lesquelles mes bras frêles ne pouvaient rivaliser.

- Je t'interdis ! Je t'interdis de m'accuser de cette façon ! braillai-je alors que mes larmes coulaient et que mes poings continuaient à tambouriner contre son cœur, tu ne sais rien du tout, tu n'étais pas là ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre tout ce que tu aimes ! TOI ! Sifflai-je avec hargne, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Cracha-t-il, tu prétends m'apprendre peut-être ! Et bien allons-y dans ce cas !

Me plaquant férocement contre lui, je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds tandis que nous transplanions Merlin seul savait où. Je n'ouvris les yeux que quand je sentis le monde reprendre de sa réalité autour de nous et eut un hoquet d'horreur en réalisant l'endroit où il m'avait conduit.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel ? murmurai-je en fermant les yeux horrifiée.

- Soit tu ouvres les yeux, soit je te soumets à l'Imperium, à toi de voir, claqua sa voix froide.

Le connaissant je savais qu'il en était parfaitement capable. Je pris sur moi pour faire ce qu'il demandait et regardait l'endroit où nous avions atterri. Je réprimais une nausée, tandis que Drago me guidait fermement dans un lieu précis au fond d'un parc embaumant le parfum des fleurs. Il parut chercher ses repères un instant me laissant le loisir de contempler l'endroit que je détestais par-dessus tout. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes quand nous arrivâmes enfin devant ce que Drago recherchait.

- Regarde, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Je le dévisageai un instant le souffle court avant de tourner lentement la tête. Mes larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, tandis que je faisais face à ce que je redoutais tant. Curieuse ironie du sort, elle était telle que je l'avais imaginé dans mes moments les plus sombres. Petite, d'un blanc éclatant. Le marbre poli resplendissait dans le soleil d'été, accentuant le contraste de l'écriture fine et élégante qui indiquait sur la pierre ce nom que je refusais de lire.

_Ci-gît Matilda Montgomery_

_13 avril 1982- 2 mai 1998_

_En tout tu fus juste et pour toujours tu demeureras dans nos cœurs._

- Elle est morte et tu dois l'accepter, déclara Drago d'une voix calme et maîtrisé alors qu'il s'agenouillait près de moi. Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me répétait souvent que l'absence est le sentiment qu'éprouvent les gens qui ne savent pas aimer. Elle est partie mais pas toi. Elle est ici, dans sa tombe et pas toi. Cesse de vivre dans le passé et de te cacher derrière lui. Tu t'en es sortie, tu as survécu, pas elle. Tu n'es pas tombée dans le piège de ma tante détraquée mais pas elle. Et tu dois l'accepter. Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'une personne qui préfère enterrer sa vie et qui refuse de faire face.

Je le regardais estomaquée par ses propos. D'un geste brusque il releva la manche de son costume noir et dévoila le tatouage honni des Mangemorts. La marque était toujours là, nette, en dépit de la mort du mage noir. Je l'observais sur sa peau pâle, tandis que ma respiration redevenait peu à peu normale. Lentement, avec beaucoup d'hésitation j'approchais lentement la main de son avant-bras et levais vers Drago des yeux inquiets. Mais il ne broncha pas. Je passais avec douceur le bout de mes doigts frais sur la morsure faite à sa peau diaphane et admirait la marque noire. Il tressaillit légèrement à ce contact avant de reprendre la parole d'une voie sourde en me regardant intensément :

- A défaut de pouvoir chasser nos démons, nous pouvons néanmoins tenter de les apprivoiser pour vivre avec eux. C'est la seule chose qui soit en notre pouvoir à présent.

Ce ne fut pas le ton contenu et grave et de sa voix qui me fit frissonner mais la véracité de ses propos. Ses mots…il me sembla soudainement les avoir attendus depuis longtemps. L'ironie voulue qu'il vienne de lui. Je le dévisageai et eût alors la sensation de le voir pour la première fois. Drago savait…il avait vu et connu des choses que je n'aurai même pas osé imaginer. Alors…alors je sentis le poids de toute ma peine me terrasser et pour ensuite me quitter peu à peu. Je tombais dans ses bras et pleurais tout mon soul, je frémis en sentant ses bras se refermer autour de moi et me serrer à m'en briser. Je m'accrochais à lui aussi fort que je le pouvais et versais des larmes qui me rendaient peu à peu ma liberté. Blaise avait dit qu'il y avait pire que d'avoir perdu ceux que nous aimions, ne pas avoir eu la chance de les connaître, de la connaître aurait sans doute été bien plus atroce. Je pris la pleine mesure de ses paroles agenouillée devant la tombe de ma douce Matilda qui m'avait tant manquée, accrochée à mon fiancé. Oui ne pas connaître Père, Susie et Matilda aurait été, j'en étais certaine bien plus atroce.

Ce n'est que bien longtemps après que Drago me raccompagna au manoir. La nuit était tombée quand nous atteignîmes le perron de la porte d'entrée. Nous n'avions pas prononcé un mot, profitant de cette soudaine accalmie dans nos relations mouvementées. Curieusement j'étais en paix. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi paisible à vrai dire, comme si j'avais attendu ce retour à la réalité depuis le jour où j'avais tout perdu. Debout face à la porte je me retournais vers lui tandis qu'il m'observait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

- Merci, chuchotai-je.

- Bonne nuit Astoria, dit-il en inclinant la tête.

J'allais rajouter quelque chose quand ma voix se fêla alors qu'il replaçait avec une douceur infinie une mèche folle derrière mon oreille. Ce contact me troubla alors qu'il s'approchait avec précaution de mon front pour y déposer un léger baiser. Je sentis la brûlure agréable de cette marque et m'apprêtais à lever les yeux vers lui, mais plus insaisissable qu'un spectre, Malefoy avait déjà transplaner.

- Bonne nuit Drago chuchotai-je dans le vide.

Je rentrais épuisée et me précipitais dans les escaliers espérant échapper ainsi à Mère et un interrogatoire en règle. Je n'avais pas la force de m'y soumettre pour l'instant. Arrivée dans ma chambre je fermais la porte et m'approchais de mon lit où était posée bien évidence, le paquet que Drago avait récupéré à la bijouterie. Reniflant de dédain, je m'apprêtais à appeler Snowy, notre hibou, quand je remarquais la petite carte placée sur la boîte bleutée.

_Il est de tradition dans la famille Malefoy d'offrir un bijou à sa fiancée. J'ai choisi celui-ci car il m'a immédiatement fait penser à toi. Je comprendrais que tu refuses de le porter. _

_Drago._

Je rougis et me mordis la lèvre de honte en repensant à la scène que je lui avais faite. Ce paquet…il m'était destiné ? Pestant contre lui et son goût du secret, j'ouvris délicatement la boîte et poussais une exclamation émerveillée devant un minuscule pendentif semblable à celui que m'avait offert Père. Mais celui-ci était différent. La pierre bleutée était entourée d'un serpent. Le saisissant entre mes doigts, je l'examinais et me rendis compte qu'il contenait un petit mécanisme qui une fois actionné produisait un air de musique. Le tournant entre mes doigts, j'entendis le doux carillon jouer un air mélancolique tandis que le serpent entreprenait une danse gracieuse autour du saphir. Lentement je contemplais l'animal argenté effectuer sa danse et tandis que mes yeux s'alourdissait de sommeil, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, et m'endormit au son de cette valse douce et nostalgique…


	34. le mariage de Daphnée

Je me réveillais la tête lourde, en me demandant si tout ce que j'avais vécu la veille était bien réel. Dans ma main, le cadeau de Drago semblait brûler et je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du bijou. Je revis notre dispute, puis cette échange au cimetière. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur le serpent argenté qui avait terminé sa danse autour du saphir. Mère exigerait sans doute que je le porte, je le devais certainement d'ailleurs par respect pour « mon fiancé ». Mais…curieusement une part de moi réclamait que je le fasse, pas par convention, ni par devoir, mais par gratitude. « A défaut de pouvoir chasser nos démons, nous pouvons tenter de les apprivoiser pour vivre avec eux » avait-il dit d'un ton ferme. Il y avait des choses dans le passé de Drago dont j'ignorais tout, et c'était ces terribles expériences qui l'avaient amené à penser le monde d'une façon bien plus sage que je ne l'aurais cru. Il m'était particulièrement difficile d'imaginer Drago autrement que comme un être profondément vil et sournois, tant il s'était évertué durant toutes ses années à ne montrer rien d'autre. Mais pourtant…quand nous étions tous les deux dans ce cimetière, il paraissait être une toute autre personne, plus mature, plus sombre aussi par bien des aspects…

Attachant avec soin le pendentif, je soupirais en m'interrogeant sur la personnalité de mon fiancé tandis que Delby m'apportait mon thé et que je me préparais à la journée qui s'annonçait. Avec lenteur, presqu'à regrets j'apportais un soin à ma coiffure et à me tenue tandis qu'en bas, Mère accueillait les musiciens et tout le personnel engagé pour la circonstance. Je regardais la foule arriver depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Mais je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que ma sœur âgée à peine de dix-neuf ans allait se marier. Aujourd'hui. Soupirant je détournais les yeux de la fenêtre et inspectait ma tenue dans le miroir à pied de ma chambre. Ma robe était toute simple, blanche à manche courte en dentelles fines. Un large ruban bleu pastel était fixé sous la poitrine et accentuait la finesse de ma silhouette. Je souris à mon reflet en repensant à toutes ses années où Mère tempêtait contre mon physique d'oisillon tombé du nid. Certes j'étais encore aujourd'hui très loin d'être voluptueuse, mais la finesse de mes formes ne me dérangeait pas outre-mesure. A qui de toute façon aurais-je souhaité plaire ? A Drago ? Je pouffais rien qu'à l'idée. Ne m'avait-il pas clairement spécifié la veille qu'il ne comptait honorer la promesse de fidélité ? Je secouais la tête pour chasser cette pensée idiote de mon esprit et inspectait mon chignon d'où quelques mèches s'échappait pour encadrer mon visage. A la fois simple et élégant, ni trop recherché, ni trop voyant, la coiffure parfaite. Histoire de ne pas faire de l'ombre à la mariée… comme si cela eût été possible !

Je regardais attentivement mon visage blanc, et mes yeux verts qui brillaient d'une bonne humeur que je n'avais éprouvé depuis longtemps. Je souris à mon reflet alors que des coups discrets frappés à ma porte m'arrachèrent soudainement à ma contemplation. Mère entra souriante, dans sa robe blanche, sublime et élégante comme à son habitude. Ses yeux bleus me détaillèrent un instant avant de m'adresser un sourire d'approbation auquel je répondis par un hochement de tête.

-Tu es ravissante Astoria, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant tandis que son regard s'attachait avec curiosité au pendentif qui brillait sur ma peau laiteuse.

-Merci Mère, répondis-je indifférente à ses mimiques courtoises, me demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir exiger de moi…encore.

-Très joli pendentif, commenta-t-elle avec satisfaction.

-C'est un cadeau de Drago, avouai-je presque à regret en voyant son sourire s'élargir.

-Bien …approuva-t-elle, tu étais avec lui hier soir ? Demanda-t-elle en m'adressant un regard perçant.

S'il y avait bien une chose que je n'avais pas envie de faire, c'était bien évoqué ma « sortie » improvisée avec Malefoy avec elle. Je n'étais déjà pas sûre de savoir ce que j'éprouvais quant à sa réaction vis-à-vis de moi, alors voir Mère se rengorger de fierté, en imaginant des choses auxquelles je ne préférais pas penser me rendit nerveuse. Devinant ma réticence à évoquer le sujet, le regard de Mère devînt plus incisif, et la vague bonne humeur qu'elle avait eu en entrant dans la pièce se volatilisa :

-As-tu fait quelque chose qui pourrait me mettre dans l'embarras vis-à-vis des Malefoy ? Lança-t-elle sur un ton suspicieux.

-Non ! M'écriai-je le rouge me montant aux joues, qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ?

-Ce que n'importe qui pourra imaginer en te voyant passer si peu de temps avec ton fiancé ma chère, rétorqua-t-elle froidement,

-Je ne fais rien qui puisse vous porter tort Mère, répliquai-je froidement, ni à vous ni aux Malefoy.

Nous nous regardâmes en chien de faïence pendant un long moment. La suspicion s'effaça progressivement des yeux bleus de Mère tandis qu'elle arpentait la chambre de son pas gracieux, visiblement convaincue par ma détermination. Comment pouvait-elle croire une seule seconde ce genre de choses ? Ironiquement, pensai-je elle aurait peut-être dû s'interroger davantage sur les agissements de son futur beau-fils, qui lui ne cachait pas ses prétentions !

-Astoria…commença-t-elle en inspectant ma chambre du regard, tu iras accueillir Drago et sa famille quand ils arriveront et tu resteras auprès de ton fiancé jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie.

-Entendu, murmurai-je déprimée rien qu'à l'idée et contrariée de me voir ainsi dicter ma conduite.

-Etant le témoin de mariage de ta sœur, je souhaite que tu te conduises de façon exemplaire, déclara-t-elle en insistant sur le mot exemplaire, pas de scandales ce soir, tu souris, tu es polie, et surtout tu fais semblant d'être très heureuse en compagnie de ton fiancé, ses yeux bleus lancèrent des éclairs alors que je suffoquais de colère.

-Je n'y peux rien si nous ne nous entendons pas ! M'emportai-je avant de me gifler mentalement. C'était le mariage de Daphnée, mieux valait éviter de la mettre dans tous ses états aujourd'hui à cause d'une énième dispute entre ma mère et moi.

-ASTORIA ! S'écria-t-elle outrée. Je te rappelle que tu parles de ton fiancé !

-Un fiancé qui me déteste et que je ne supporte pas, répliquai-je furieuse, vous savez très bien que nous ne nous apprécions pas, et ce depuis le collège ! Vous voulez que je passe pour la ravissante idiote de l'histoire qui accueille son fiancé bien-aimé de retour de son voyage d'affaires alors que nous savons parfaitement qu'il fait tout cela pour m'éviter ? Mais Mère c'est impossible ! Je suis désolée, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça !

-Alors tâche au moins de te montrer digne et d'éviter d'humilier ta sœur le jour de son mariage, conclut-elle d'une voix grinçante avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortie.

Je la détestais…je le détestais, ils étaient aussi froids et fourbes l'un que l'autre. Pestant contre ma mère et mon « fiancé » je sortis de la pièce furieuse et m'approchait de la chambre de ma sœur. Je me rappelai ce jour où Daphnée avait proposé à Père que j'épouse Théophilius tandis qu'elle-même pourrait s'unir à Drago…restant un instant interdite face à ce souvenir, je me surpris à regretter l'entêtement de Père. Non bien sûr il n'en était pas question…mais Père ne voulait pas non plus que ses filles s'unissent à des fils de Mangemorts…que dirait-il aujourd'hui en voyant ma situation ? Je soupirais et chassais cette pensée. Père n'était plus là pour me protéger, je ne pouvais à présent compter que sur moi-même. Frappant discrètement à la porte de la chambre de Daphnée, je l'entendis m'inviter à entrer avec une voix angoissée.

-Daphnée, tu es prête ? Demandai-je en la regardant avec inquiétude.

-Mouu…moui, renifla-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

-Daphnée ! M'exclamai-je en contemplant l'ampleur du désastre.

Ma sœur pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps assise face à son miroir. Elle se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard éperdu d'angoisse auquel j'adressais un faible sourire contrit, que j'espérais être rassurant. Incapable de réfréner ses sanglots, ma sœur éclata en pleurs tandis que je refermais la porte et me précipitais vers elle pour tenter de la consoler.

-Daphnée ça va aller…ça va aller, dis-je en caressant ses longs cheveux blonds piqués de lys blancs.

-No…non Astoria…ça ne va pas du tout, pleura-t-elle, je ne veux pas me marier…je veux…je veux…vivre ma propre vie…tomber amoureuse…je …j'ai si peur Tory, dit-elle en s'accrochant farouchement à ma robe avant de plonger son visage dans mon giron.

Je la comprenais. J'étais la première à trouver cette tradition injuste et stupide. Caressant avec douceur ses cheveux, je gardais ma sœur aînée contre moi et la berçais un moment sans rien dire. Que pouvais-je faire ? Il était trop tard pour reculer, elle ne pouvait pas se dérober à ce mariage. Daphnée finit par se détacher de moi et tenta de contrôler ses larmes mais sa respiration chaotique la faisait suffoquer. Moi aussi, je serais sans doute dans le même état le jour où…je préférais refouler la suite de ma pensée et refusait d'imaginer mes noces. Caressant doucement les épaules nues de ma sœur, je formulais des paroles d'apaisement auxquelles je ne croyais pas moi-même.

-Je vois que j'arrive au bon moment, lança Blaise sur un ton léger en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le montant de la porte de la chambre.

-Blaise, demandai-je affolée en me tournant vers lui alors que ma sœur était repartie dans une nouvelle crise de larmes, combien de temps nous avons avant le début de la cérémonie ?

-Pas suffisamment si c'est à une évasion que tu penses, musa-t-il en s'approchant de Daphnée.

-Arrête tes blagues idiotes, dis-je, tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas en état de descendre devant les invités !

-Ça peut s'arranger, dit-il d'une voix songeuse, descend Astoria et essaye de retenir la foule, je me charge de la mariée.

Incrédule je le regardais ainsi que ma sœur qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, puis je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Quelle que soit l'idée qu'il avait en tête, Merlin faite que ça fonctionne, pensai-je en croisant les doigts. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers pour me retrouver au milieu des invités de Mère et des Flint qui se pressaient dans le hall. Je serrais des mains en plaquant sur mon visage, un sourire qui, je l'espérais tout du moins, masquait mon angoisse. C'est alors que ma future belle-famille arriva sous les exclamations ravies des invités présents. Mère se précipita au-devant des Malefoy et les salua chaleureusement. Comme à son habitude, Lucius ne daigna même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence et lança un regard hautain à la foule qui s'attroupait déjà autour d'eux. M'approchant discrètement je saluais mon futur beau-père en inclinant respectueusement la tête sous son regard satisfait, avant que Narcissa ne me prenne affectueusement les mains.

-Ma chère Astoria, vous êtes ravissante ainsi ! S'exclama-t-elle réjouie. Je suis si heureuse pour vous, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Mère en me gardant à ses côtés, Théophilius a l'air d'être un garçon charmant.

-Oui, acquiesça Mère, il est parfait pour Daphnée, mais je vous en prie entrez donc et installez-vous la cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer, dit Mère alors que j'ouvrais des yeux ronds comme des billes et lançait un regard inquiet en haut des escaliers.

Le regard de Lucius Malefoy s'attacha alors au pendentif qui brillait autour de mon cou et son sourire satisfait s'élargit davantage. Déglutissant avec peine, je me surpris à me maudire en ayant mis ce fichu collier. D'abord les remarques de Mère et maintenant la suffisance de Malefoy Père ! Je me détestais d'avoir eu la faiblesse de le porter. Au diable Drago et ses paroles raisonnables ! Ce regard hautain posé sur moi me donna envie de retirer cette fichue breloque et de la jeter le plus loin possible de toutes mes forces.

-Vous semblez nerveuse Astoria, remarqua Lucius Malefoy en m'étudiant des pieds à la tête, quelque chose vous contrarie-t-il ?

-Pas du tout, m'empressai-je de répondre en levant les yeux vers le premier étage et en sentant mon cadeau de fiançailles peser un poids mort autour de mon cou comme s'il s'agissait d'une chaîne me réduisant en esclavage, j'espère juste que tout se passera pour le mieux, nous préparons ce mariage depuis si longtemps.

Il tiqua légèrement et son regard se fit plus perçant. De toute évidence, ma réponse ne le satisfaisait pas. Si l'envie de faire des commentaires sur le présent de son fils lui vînt il n'en montra cependant rien et préféra poursuivre, d'une voix qui charriait des glaçons :

-Pourquoi cela ne se passerait-il pas selon les vœux de votre mère en ce cas ? Insista-t-il sur un ton qui descendit encore de quelques degrés et qui me fit déglutirent avec difficulté.

-Lucius, laisse-la donc tranquille, intervînt gentiment Narcissa en prenant son mari par le bras, Drago va arriver d'un instant à l'autre, me souffla-t-elle, il est parti chercher son cadeau de mariage et sera là bientôt.

-Oh parfait ! Articulai-je en feignant de mon mieux l'enthousiasme.

-Oh Astoria, je vois là-bas de vieilles connaissances, dit Narcissa en scrutant la foule, vous devriez peut-être profiter de l'absence de Drago pour aller rassurer votre sœur pendant que nous allons les saluer, elle doit en avoir grand besoin, sourit-elle avec douceur, j'étais très nerveuse moi aussi le jour de mon mariage, souffla-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence en souriant tendrement à son mari.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » pensai-je en regardant le couple s'éloigner. La seule perspective d'épouser Drago me faisait frémir mais son père était encore pire que lui. Ça revenait à épouser un Détraqueur…quoiqu'un Détraqueur ne me faisait pas aussi peur que Lucius Malefoy. Et pourtant, à les observer de loin, je vis entre les époux Malefoy une complicité à laquelle je n'avais jamais fait attention jusque-là. A la façon dont ils se regardaient, dont lui la tenait fermement comme pour la protéger, il y avait quelque chose dans ce couple d'absolument captivant. J'étais certaine que les époux Malefoy partageaient des sentiments d'une intensité rare, à la façon dont ils se regardaient, dont ils se mouvaient l'un par rapport à l'autre…je ne pus m'empêcher de rester songeuse face à l'attitude du couple.

-Astoria, tu es sublime, intervînt une voix charmeuse dans mon dos.

Surprise je me retournais et sourit à Théodore qui me regardait avec douceur. Ma respiration se bloqua un instant, tandis que j'admirais sa silhouette élégante dans son smoking noir. Ses cheveux noirs perpétuellement en bataille, lui donnait un air décontracté qui tranchait avec l'attitude guindée des autres invités. Son sourire bon enfant et un brin charmeur était communicatif et ses prunelles sombres où brillait une lueur amusée et espiègle me firent légèrement rougir. Théodore savait très bien charmé les gens. Il avait une simplicité et une bonhommie qui ravissait tout le monde et je savais que bon nombre de filles auraient donné n'importe quoi pour se promener à son bras.

-Mr Nott, dis-je avec emphase, que vous êtes élégant !

-Oh merci ! Répondit-il avec affectation, je n'aurais raté cet évènement pour rien au monde, et puis Daphnée ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné si j'étais arrivé dans une tenue débraillée à son mariage !

Je ris de bon cœur devant sa remarque. Théodore, tout comme Blaise, avait le don rare, d'apaiser toutes mes angoisses par une pitrerie. Nous discutâmes avec entrain tandis que la foule se pressait vers les jardins où les musiciens entonnaient un air pour accueillir les invités. Je regardais la foule s'éloigner et lançais des regards fiévreux en direction du premier étage, où Blaise faisait Merlin seul savait quoi avec Daphnée.

-Astoria tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Demanda Théodore en me détaillant circonspect.

-Ou…oui, répondis-je, c'est juste que…Daphnée… je me mordis la lèvre incapable de finir ma phrase.

-Elle est dans tous ses états n'est-ce pas ? Finit-il à ma place en souriant.

-Oui…elle fait pour ainsi dire une crise de panique…Blaise m'a dit de rester ici et qu'il s'occupait d'elle, mais…

-Alors, me coupa Théodore d'un ton docte, ne t'en fais pas, Blaise est un très grand ami de Daphnée si il y a bien une personne qui peut lui remettre les idées en place avant de se marier c'est bien lui. Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien, me rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Ses yeux s'attachèrent alors au pendentif que je portais et je crus distinctement voir son sourire se figer en un rictus agacé. Ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes tandis qu'il me regardait avec insistance. Merlin que c'était gênant ! D'une part parce qu'il aurait sans doute du mal à comprendre comment je pouvais porter un cadeau de Malefoy, ensuite et surtout parce que Théodore avait lui-même fait part à Mère de sa demande qui l'avait rejeté. Je baissais les yeux mal-à-l'aise par cet examen.

-Ce malaise est-il sensé m'indiquer que tes relations avec ton fiancé sont plutôt bonnes ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton courtois, bien qu'il me parût distant.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je perplexe face à un tel changement d'humeur, avec Drago c'est difficile à dire.

-Comment ça ?

-Je…je ne sais pas c'est…compliqué, marmottai-je alors que son regard se fit plus insistant.

Alarmé par ma réaction, Théodore me saisit par les épaules et me sonda de ses prunelles sombres. Sans un mot il m'entraîna à l'écart de la foule et nous prîmes le chemin du bureau de Père. Par Merlin mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Abasourdie, je le regardais fermer la porte avec précaution avant de s'approcher de moi silencieux. Je tentais plus ou moins de reprendre contenance face à l'attitude troublante de mon ami et soutenait l'acuité de ses iris noires qui me détaillait avec inquiétude. Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche, Théodore me devança et posa un doigt sur mes lèvres avant de murmurer :

-Astoria…si Drago se comporte mal avec toi je veux que tu me le dises, énonça-t-il avec un sérieux qui me désarçonna, je me moque bien de savoir qu'il est ton fiancé, tu es une personne à laquelle je tiens énormément et je ne supporte pas l'idée que l'on puisse te faire du mal, tu comprends, dit-il son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Mais Théodore, soufflai-je gênée, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…commençai-je en me rappelant l'attitude pour le moins ambivalente de Drago.

-Je crois que ça l'est au contraire, me coupa-t-il en me caressant la joue.

Surprise par son geste, je rougis et le regardait interloquée. Dans ses yeux une étincelle de douceur passa fugitivement aussitôt masquée par de lourds regrets tandis que sa main s'attardait sur ma joue. Confuse, je regardais le beau Théodore me sourire avec tristesse, avant d'approcher lentement son visage du mien enhardi par mon manque de réaction. Alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de mes lèvres, je retrouvais enfin la maîtrise de moi-même et le repoussais avec maladresse :

-Théodore ! M'écriai-je en posant mes mains contre son torse, arrête voyons tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais !

Surpris et visiblement blessé d'être repoussé de la sorte, le Serpentard me lança un regard douloureux avant de me serrer contre lui :

-Astoria je sais parfaitement ce que je fais ! S'agaça-t-il alors que je me tortillais comme je le pouvais pour échapper à sa poigne, viens avec moi, dit-il d'une voix suppliante, partons loin de tout ça !

-Je ne peux pas partir ! M'exaspérai-je, je suis obligée de rester, Théodore lâche-moi, enfin c'est ridicule tu n'éprouves rien pour moi.

Me serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces, il dégagea l'un de ses bras pour attraper mon menton et m'obligea à le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient avec une telle intensité que j'en restais muette. Se pouvait-il réellement qu'il ressente quelque chose pour moi ? Non je ne parvenais pas à y croire…

-Tu te trompes, dit-il d'une voix sourde, tandis que son regard brillant de convoitise, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fait des pieds et des mains à ta mère pour avoir ta main ? Je te désire plus que tout autre chose au monde, gronda-t-il de sa voix grave devant ma mine effarée.

-Théodore…c'est…c'est impossible, dis-je à mi-voix, je…je ne peux pas me marier avec toi, j'ai déjà un fiancé.

-Alors partons ! S'exclama-t-il avec chaleur en me serrant davantage contre son torse tandis sa main libre caressait avec douceur mon visage, partons très loin…de toute façon Malefoy ne viendra pas te chercher ! Viens avec moi, supplia-t-il d'une voix fiévreuse, viens Astoria, je te donnerais tout ce que tu as toujours eu envie d'avoir.

Son regard affamé et plein d'espoir me serra le cœur. Théodore était un ami et je n'avais aucune envie de le blesser mais il aurait été encore plus cruel de le laisser se bercer de fausse illusions. J'étais liée magiquement à Malefoy et je ne pouvais pas rompre mon engagement…sauf à souhaiter mourir. Secouant légèrement la tête, je le regardais attristée.

-Théodore tu ne comprends pas, murmurai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je suis fiancée, le sortilège a été prononcé je ne peux pas partir avec toi.

-Alors je trouverai un moyen ! M'affirma-t-il avec force avant d'écraser brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Désemparée face à son baiser, je tentais de me libérer de son étreinte en tapant aussi fort que je le pouvais sur son torse, sans que cela ne sembla pas lui faire le moindre effet. Je finis néanmoins à force de me démener par interrompre ce baiser et me tentais de me dégager :

-Théodore arrête ! M'écriai-je, je ne veux pas être avec toi…je ne veux pas !

-Non ! Refusa d'entendre Théodore en tentant de raffermir sa prise, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

-Je te conseille vivement de la lâcher, claqua une voix traînante horriblement familière qui charriait des glaçons, il me semble qu'elle t'a clairement fait par du fond de sa pensée.

Je me raidis et fermais les yeux tandis que Théodore se retournait pour faire face à mon fiancé. Je serrais douloureusement les paupières espérant pouvoir disparaître tandis qu'un silence polaire envahissait la pièce. Ouvrant les yeux au bout de ce qui me semblait être une éternité, je croisais le regard meurtrier de Drago qui me pétrifia sur place. A ses côtés, Blaise ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son effarement et lançait des regards fébriles à ses deux amis en se demandant lequel des deux allaient frapper en premier. Me ratatinant dans mon coin je baissais la tête honteuse tandis que Drago pointait sa baguette vers Théodore.

-Astoria, m'interpella-t-il avec dureté, viens ici immédiatement !

Sans protester je me dépêchais de traverser l'espace qui me séparait de lui, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Théodore me lança un regard douloureux auquel je ne répondis pas tandis que Blaise ne sachant plus quoi penser, passa un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules. Drago tiqua en voyant ce geste, et je préférais me soustraire de l'étreinte rassurante de mon amie pour me cacher derrière la haute silhouette de mon fiancé. Me souriant avec sympathie, Blaise me laissa faire et je le remerciais d'un regard avant de m'absorber dans la contemplation de mes pieds pour éviter le regard réfrigérant de Drago dont la fureur était palpable.

-Tu n'as pas à lui obéir Astoria, dit-il d'une voix forte, tu es libre de faire tes propres choix ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'as rien à faire avec quelqu'un comme lui, il ne te mérite pas ! Cracha-t-il avec dépit.

-Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il revient d'en juger, claqua la voix polaire de Malefoy qui se contenait visiblement avec beaucoup de difficulté à faire exploser la pièce.

-Astoria ! S'écria Théodore me faisant lever les yeux vers lui, tu sais bien que j'ai raison, m'encouragea-t-il avec des hochements de tête significatifs, viens partons d'ici.

-Tu ne l'amèneras nulle part ! Articula Drago les yeux réduits à deux fentes lançant des éclairs.

-Et pourquoi pas si c'est son choix ? Le défia Théodore en me déclenchant des frissons d'angoisse, qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire après tout ? Elle ne représente rien pour toi ! Tu es simplement vexé que j'ai pu toucher à tes affaires voilà tout ! Il sourit de dépit avant de me lancer avec agacement, ma chère petite Serdaigle ton fiancé si prompt à dégainer des sortilèges, t'a-t-il raconté comment il a occupé son temps pendant son « voyage d'affaires » à l'étranger ?

-Assez Nott ! Gronda Drago en raffermissant sa prise sur la baguette, pars immédiatement et n'approche plus jamais de cette maison !

-Oh oh ! S'exclama Théodore avec un sourire mauvais, on commence à se sentir nerveux Malefoy ?

Je les regardais tour à tour sans comprendre alors que Théodore fixait Drago d'un air mauvais. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi et réprimait un frisson en découvrant cet aspect froid de sa personnalité. Comment pouvait-il avoir changé à ce point ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lubie de prétendre être amoureux de moi ? Pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien tenté plus tôt dans ce cas ? Et pourtant…en plongeant mon regard dans les iris sombres de mon ami, je vis qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour le mensonge. « Oh Théodore ! Soupirai-je intérieurement…si tu savais comme je regrette ».

-Tu n'as pas jugé bon des soirées de débauche auxquelles tu participais durant ton voyage à l'étranger Malefoy ? Tu préfères qu'elle l'ignore ?

-Je préférais, rétorqua Malefoy sarcastique, mais je suppose que je ne dois plus m'en soucier maintenant que tu viens de mettre les pieds dans le plat ?

Je sursautais face à la décontraction apparente avec laquelle il venait d'évoquer ses coups de canifs dans le contrat de fiançailles. Je pinçais les lèvres, amère, en constatant qu'une fois de plus, Malefoy me prenait au dépourvu me montrant tour à tour les différentes facettes de sa personnalité. Théodore fut surpris par le détachement de mon fiancé et se laissa désarçonner par son attitude. Drago sourit…et je compris qu'il venait de gagner :

-Voilà ce que nous allons faire Nott, commença-t-il en s'approchant de Théodore, tu vas partir immédiatement en évitant de te retourner. Mais avant que tu partes je veux que tu comprennes que si à l'avenir je te trouve à moins de cent mètres de ma future femme, non seulement tu es un homme mort, mais je ferais en sorte que ta famille ne s'en remette jamais. Tu me connais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il faut me prendre au sérieux je crois ? Fit-il mine de s'enquérir avant de lui désigner la porte du bout du bras, inutile de te montrer où se trouve la sortie.

Peiné, furieux, Théodore s'éloigna, non sans m'adresser un dernier regard lourd de regrets. Blaise ne dit pas un mot, ne lui accorda pas un regard, mais je sentais bien qu'il était tout aussi peiné et furieux de la situation. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans la tête de Théodore ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais. Zabini me sourit avec difficulté et me rassura sur l'état de Daphnée, mais je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment trop absorbée à regarder craintivement Drago qui me tournait le dos et s'était absorbé dans la contemplation de notre tapisserie représentant tous les ancêtres de la famille Greengrass. Blaise finit par sortir à son tour de la bibliothèque et je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma sœur quand la voix polaire de mon fiancé se fit à nouveau entendre :

-Reste ici Little Greengrass, m'ordonna-t-il alors que j'avais seulement posé la main sur la poignée, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire.

-Si tu veux parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer, commençai-je en me forçant au calme, je peux t'assurer que ce n'était absolument pas préméditer, jamais je n'aurais cru Théodore capable de faire une chose pareille ! Je ne…

-Jamais tu n'aurais cru qu'un garçon ayant demandé ta main, puisse être amoureux de toi Astoria ? Me coupa Drago en me regardant comme si j'étais la dernière des idiotes.

Je me mordis les lèvres et rougit devant le sarcasme. Evidemment vu comme ça…Il s'approcha de moi avec une expression indéchiffrable gravé sur ses traits fins. Ses yeux si particuliers couleur d'orage me fixait, sans pour autant que je puisse y déceler de l'animosité. Cet examen attentif me troubla et je n'osais plus faire le moindre mouvement tandis que Drago posait ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête avant de murmurer à quelques centimètres de mon front :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi Nott s'est soudainement senti autorisé à te faire ce genre de proposition ? S'enquit-il sur un ton faussement tranquille qui rendait sa fureur encore plus effrayante.

-Je ne sais pas, marmottai-je en fixant mes pieds, je te promets que je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager à croire en quoi que ce soit. Il s'est fait des idées.

-Il s'est levé un beau matin en se disant qu'il allait t'enlever que cela te plaise ou non ? Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton mordant alors que je me ratatinais contre la porte.

Je n'avais pas de réponse à lui donner. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que Théodore éprouvait des sentiments pour moi ? Cela me paraissait si irréel ! Désemparée je regardais Drago qui s'était figé dans une posture menaçante ses yeux gris brillant de rage. Il arbora un rictus de dépit avant de murmurer d'une voix quasi-inaudible :

-Donc en admettant que cela eut été possible et que le rituel de nos fiançailles n'est pas encore été effectué tu l'aurais suivie ? Demanda Drago en agrippant mon menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

Par le caleçon de Merlin mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? Malefoy avait l'art de poser des questions tordues et embarrassantes et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. Je me refusais pourtant à entrer dans son jeu. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Le propos était totalement déplacé, puisque nos fiançailles avaient été prononcées, et qu'elles étaient par conséquent irrémédiables. Néanmoins mon fiancé ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et je sentis peser sur moi un étau, comme si une chape de plomb embrumait mes pensées et alourdissait mon esprit, à mesure que Malefoy s'introduisait dans ma tête pour obtenir les réponses à son jeu pervers.

-Arrête ! Protestai-je faiblement, alors que j'étais incapable de détacher mon regard du sien.

Rapidement, il mit fin à cette incursion dans mon esprit, son visage figé par un pli narquois accroché à ses lèvres et une des flammes de colère dans ses yeux de tempête. Il avait vu ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il voit, pensai-je alors que l'éventualité de fuir m'avait plus d'une fois effleuré l'esprit.

-Simple curiosité, claqua sa voix froide, pourquoi ne pas être parti si tu en avais tellement envie ?

-Parce que je suis trop faible, avouai-je d'une voix éteinte, et que j'ai des devoirs et des responsabilités envers mon petit frère.

-Je vois, conclut-il avant d'ouvrir la porte, je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas obligé de le porter, grinça-t-il avec cynisme en désignant du menton le pendentif, surtout…n'en fais pas un devoir, et sans plus de cérémonie il claqua la porte.

Je tentais de maîtriser ma respiration et de me redonner contenance avant de quitter mon refuge. Mais que venait-il de se passer ? D'abord Théodore qui me faisait une proposition abracadabrantesque et maintenant Malefoy qui me piquait une crise, fouillait dans ma tête avant de s'enfuir. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois fiancé avec le garçon le plus taciturne, prompt et fuyant du Grande-Bretagne ? Pensai-je en gagnant le bas des escaliers du premier étage, où m'attendait Blaise, visiblement inquiet et mon petit frère, très beau dans son costume noir, qui m'offrit un sourire ravi qui me réchauffa un peu le cœur. Les invités étaient déjà partis s'installer sous la tente dressée dans le parc du manoir et nous étions seuls au pied à attendre la personne la plus importante de la journée.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Blaise négligemment en tentant de dissimuler son inquiétude.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce garçon ! Grinçai-je pour unique réponse.

-Amusant ! Commenta Blaise en pouffant.

-Qu'est-ce qui est amusant ? m'agaçai-je.

-Il dit la même chose de toi, répondit Blaise avec un sourire rusé, au moins vous ne vous êtes pas lancés dans un duel de sorcier…le sang aurait fait mauvais genre au milieu de la piste de danse, commenta-t-il sur un ton badin.

-La journée est loin d'être terminée tu sais ? Le défiai-je avec aigreur.

-Merlin prends pitié ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton dramatique

Nous mîmes fin à notre petite dispute tandis que Daphnée apparaissait dans les escaliers, plus rayonnante que jamais. Elle était belle à pleurer dans sa robe longue accentuant sa silhouette mince et délicate. Son voile en dentelle, recouvrait son visage fin à peine maquillé, et sa longue chevelure blonde piquée de perles et de bijoux figurant des lys de nacres et d'argent. Daphnée était plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Je dissimulais la colère et la honte que la conduite de Théodore et de Drago avaient suscitées et offrit mon plus beau sourire à ma sœur. Si elle suspecta quelque chose d'anormal, elle n'en pipa mot et inspira longuement avant de nous adresser un regard tendu.

-Ça va aller, soufflai-je pour l'encourager, Théophilius est un garçon adorable et il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi.

-Je sais, concéda-t-elle, Blaise et moi en avons parlé ajouta-t-elle en lançant à Zabini un regard reconnaissant.

-Je ne l'ai pas soumis à l'Impérium, s'offusqua-t-il en répondant à mon interrogation silencieuse, j'ai des principes Little Greengrass ! Conclut-il avant de donner le bras à Daphnée alors que nous riions de ce soudain accès de théâtralité.

-Daphnée pourquoi et Tory et Blaise sont devenus fous ? Demanda Tomin contrarié de ne pas comprendre un traître mot de notre conversation.

-Oh mon chéri ! S'attendrit ma sœur en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front, tu sais bien que tous les grands sont un peu fous, heureusement que toi tu es là ! lui confia-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice, tu as les alliances ?

-Oui, claironna mon frère en les exhibant fièrement, je les ai gardé dans ma poche.

-Range-les vite et n'oublie pas de les donner quand Théophilius te fera signe, soufflai-je en souriant avant de réajuster son nœud de cravate.

-Je nous déclare officiellement parfait, estima Blaise avant de sourire confiant à Daphnée et de lui demander avec douceur, nous y allons ?

Avec un hochement de tête, Daphnée et lui ouvrirent la voie et je portais la traîne de la robe en souriant à mon petit frère qui paraissait nerveux de voir autant de monde dans notre parc. Mère avait vraiment prévu les choses en grand. La tente blanche installée dans le parc recouvrait un espace immense où s'alignaient en deux rangées, les nombreux invités. Bien sûr un journaliste mondain de la Gazette était là, distraitement je reconnus le professeur Slughorn qui me sourit avec bonhommie, mais également le ministre Kingsley Shacklebot, tout ce que notre communauté comptait de Sangs-Purs étaient présent. Avec horreur je vis Pansy Parkinson me foudroyer du regard avec un tel dépit que je préférais détourner les yeux. Visiblement la nouvelle de mes fiançailles lui avait causé un choc. De nombreux élèves de Poudlard, essentiellement des Serpentards saluèrent notre passage par de discrets signes de têtes et des sourires ravis.

Je vis Eleanor Flint et son mari au premier rang aux côtés de Mère qui regardait Daphnée d'un air impassible, ses yeux bleus perdus dans le vague. J'étais à peu près certaine qu'elle revivait en cet instant son mariage avec Père et j'éprouvais, pour ma plus grande surprise de la pitié pour elle. Mère ne s'était jamais rendue compte de l'homme admirable qu'était Père, elle avait préféré vivre dans le passé et avait totalement raté sa vie d'épouse. Croisant les doigts sous le voile de ma sœur, je suppliais Merlin que Daphnée ne fasse pas la même erreur. Nous continuâmes notre progression dans l'allée centrale et je saluais discrètement les rares visages connus que je repérais dans la foule, préférant me concentrer sur mes pas et éviter de m'affaler devant la foule au beau milieu du mariage de ma sœur.

Je repérais néanmoins Théophilius au centre de l'allée de centrale qui regardait ma sœur avec un tel émerveillement que j'en eu le cœur serré. Il semblait littéralement ébloui par la beauté et la grâce de sa future épouse et l'adoration avec laquelle il la dévisageait me fit sourire. Il n'avait pas à rougir de son élégance, son costume noir lui allait à merveille et je soupçonnais Daphnée de l'avoir choisi pour lui. Retenant un sourire, je déposais avec d'infinies précautions mon fardeau en dentelle et me dirigeais vers ma place.

Bien sûr il était déjà là. Il était évident que pour cette première sortie « officielle » il fallait que je sois au plus près de mon fiancé. Plaquant un sourire crispé sur mon visage je m'approchais de Drago, rassurée à l'idée que de toute façon il ne risquait pas de me hurler dessus avec autant de témoins pour nous entendre. C'est là que je remarquais le regard insistant de Lucius Malefoy. J'eus la très nette sensation que mes entrailles se gelaient instantanément en sentant le regard d'acier de Malefoy me fixer avec mauvais humeur. Etait-il au courant de ce qui c'était produit dans la bibliothèque quelques instants auparavant ? Je levais les yeux vers Drago qui ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de mon existence, son regard braqué sur les futurs mariés. Merlin ce qu'il pouvait être désagréable quand il s'y mettait ! Je retenais un soupir quand je sentis le regard chaleureux de Narcissa poser sur moi. Ses grands yeux bleus me détaillaient avec curiosité et tandis que je lui adressais un discret hochement de tête, elle me sourit chaleureusement avant de reporter son attention sur les mariés.

Le Juge du Magenmagot prit place entre Daphnée et Théodore et nous invita à nous asseoir. Je regardais brièvement Drago qui ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, ne laissa paraître pas la moindre émotion, hormis le terrible agacement d'être assis à côté de moi. Adressant un sourire crispé à Blaise, celui-ci m'adressa un clin d'œil avant d'écouter attentivement le Juge célébrer la noce :

-Amis et parents, nous sommes réunis en ce lieu aujourd'hui, pour célébrer l'alliance de la famille Greengrass et de la famille Flint. Puisse-t-elle être riche et heureuse.

-Puisse-t-elle être riche et heureuse, prononçai-je en même temps que la foule comme l'exigeait la tradition en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Depuis des siècles notre communauté se reconnaît dans des usages fédérateurs et porte des valeurs qui sont au cœur de notre identité. Le mariage est une de ces valeurs. Enfants, dit-il en s'adressant à ma sœur et son fiancé, vous avez lié vos vies en célébrant le rite de vos fiançailles et en mêlant vos sangs. Aujourd'hui, ce rite va être brisé par votre mariage. Vous ne serez plus désormais vus comme des enfants mais bel et bien comme des membres à part entière de notre communauté. Y consentez-vous Daphnée ?

-J'y consens, murmura ma sœur d'une voix intimidée.

-Et vous Théophilius ?

-J'y consens.

Le Juge procéda alors à un rituel comparable à celui qui scellait celui des fiançailles. Muni d'une fine aiguille, il intima aux mariés de tendre leurs mains et piqua leurs doigts afin de mêler leur sang et d'en attester la pureté. Les liens dorés des fiançailles apparurent alors tandis que Tomin approchait et donnait ses deux alliances au Juge. Les filaments magiques pénétrèrent alors dans les deux bijoux tandis que ma sœur et Théophilius juraient de s'aimer et de se chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

La cérémonie s'acheva alors que Daphnée et Théophilius quittaient l'autel pour redescendre l'allée. Drago m'offrit son bras et j'appelais Tomin pour lui tenir la main avant d'emboîter le pas à mon fiancé. Mère sourit avec satisfaction et accompagna les parents du marié, suivit par Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, tandis que Blaise adressait un sourire éclatant à Pansy qui rougit de fureur. Elphias Flint et Mère accueillir les invités à l'intérieur du manoir pour servir le vin d'honneur avant de s'éclipser discrètement pour réaménager la tente dans le parc. Je continuais à saluer les invités tandis qu'une foule se pressait entre moi et ma sœur et de Théophilius pour les féliciter. Drago resta silencieux à mes côtés pendant un moment, avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

-Si tu veux mon avis, glissa Blaise en se faufilant à mes côtés, c'est l'un des plus beaux mariages que j'ai jamais vu.

-Tu as assisté à beaucoup de mariages Zabini ? Demandai-je à la fois curieuse et amusée.

-Je suis un spécialiste des mariages Little Greengrass, sourit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil, ma mère a eu plus d'époux qu'aucune sorcière n'a jamais osé l'imaginer.

-Ce n'est pas bien d'être aussi vantard, le gourmanda Narcissa avec un sourire, je ne te savais pas aussi prétentieux.

C'est que j'ai beaucoup changé depuis le collège, répondit-il avec assurance.

-Ah ma pauvre Astoria ! Me plaignit Narcissa en caressant la joue de Blaise avec affection, te voilà gratifiée d'un ami fort incommodant !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Malefoy, j'ai appris à m'y faire.

Elle me sourit avec douceur avant d'adresser ses vœux de bonheur à Daphnée. Je me crispais légèrement alors que son mari me serrait la main en m'adressant un bref hochement de tête, et me demandais où était encore passé Drago. Je parcourais la foule du regard, mais un coup de coude de Blaise me ramena à la réalité :

-Attention, souffla-t-il à toute vitesse, Pansy droit devant.

Je retins mon souffle et m'appliquais à sourire à cette abominable peste qui s'approchait avec affection. Elle m'ignora délibérément et embrassa avec effusion Daphnée qui rougit de honte alors qu'elle lui claironnait ses vœux dans les oreilles. Puis, lentement, Parkinson s'approcha de Blaise et moi et dégaina son sourire le plus perfide :

-Et bien que voilà une bonne surprise, déclara-t-elle sur un ton mielleux, cette chère petite Astoria toujours accompagnée de Zabini.

-Pansy, grimaça Blaise en hochant la tête.

-Astoria, dit-elle avec un sourire torve en me serrant la main, je serais curieuse de savoir comment tu as fait pour agripper Malefoy dans tes filets, ce ne doit être à cause de ton physique ingrat, dit-elle mine de réfléchir en se tapotant la lèvre de l'index, à moins que ce ne soit simplement l'argent ?

-Merci de ta sollicitude Pansy, répondis-je sur un ton ennuyé, oui moi aussi j'ai trouvé la cérémonie magnifique.

Sa bouche se tordit d'un pli dédaigneux alors que je la regardais avec indifférence. Si elle pensait me blesser avec ce genre de remarques puériles elle était très loin de la vérité. Serrant sa main avec rudesse, je la contraignis à lâcher prise sous le regard amusé de Blaise. Ce fut à ce moment que Drago se décida enfin à me rejoindre et à reprendre sa place à mes côtés, non sans arborer une mine contrarié en apercevant Pansy.

-Oh Drago ! Roucoula-t-elle tandis qu'il se postait à côté de moi, comme je suis contente de te voir, tu n'imagines comme le temps m'a paru bien long sans toi.

-Vraiment ? Railla-t-il, mais que voilà une nouvelle bouleversante Parkinson.

-Tu as l'air contrarié Dray, s'enquit-elle en se collant contre lui non sans déclencher chez ma sœur un regard courroucé qui me fixa en arborant un pli sévère tandis que cette peste s'agrippait à la chemise de mon fiancé, il y a quelque chose qui te contrarie ?

-Ce qui me contrarie c'est la façon déplacée dont tu te comportes Parkinson, cingla Drago sur un ton mordant en s'extirpant de sa poigne avec autorité, maintenant sois suffisamment gentille pour te conduire correctement et va faire du charme à quelqu'un qui sera susceptible de répondre à tes faveurs.

Choquée et vexée alors que les invités la dévisageaient en riant discrètement, Pansy s'éloigna de Drago en arborant un sourire jaune en le défiant du regard. Inconsciemment, je me dis qu'il n'y avait pas plus dangereux qu'un serpent blessé. En particulier une vipère comme Parkinson.

-Ma chère Astoria je te souhaite également beaucoup de bonheur, Lucy et moi sommes certaines que ton futur mariage avec Drago te comblera, déclara-t-elle en arborant un sourire perfide. A ce propos, elle t'envoie ses amitiés…mais, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant, je suis sûre que tu risques de la revoir bientôt.

-Vipère, marmonna Drago en serrant les dents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? M'inquiétai-je alors qu'un frisson me parcourut.

-N'y prend pas garde, dit Daphnée, Pansy est une peste et elle n'a dit cela que par jalousie, me réconforta ma sœur en passant un bras autour de mes épaules non s'en lancer un regard éloquent à Drago, allons oublies cela, Mère nous appelle, nous allons passer au repas, ajouta-t-elle en me guidant vers le parc.

Acquiesçant faiblement, je suivais ses conseils et tentais de chasser de mon esprit l'ignoble Pansy pour m'absorber dans la fête qui se déroulait. Mère avait vraiment vu les choses en grand et nous eûmes le droit à un repas somptueux confortablement installés à la table d'honneur. Drago se montra même cordial avec Théophilius qui ne se départissait jamais de sa gentillesse et de sa bonhommie et échangea sur de nombreux sujets en compagnie de Blaise. Peu à peu je me détendais, en voyant ma sœur sourire et prendre le temps de discuter avec ses invités, tandis que Tomin assit à mes côtés était sage comme une image, la main fermement ancrée dans la mienne. Durant un instant je surpris je regard de Drago sur nous, tandis que je servais mon petit frère.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je surprise par son silence soudain.

-Rien…je me disais juste que Tomin a l'air vraiment heureux en ta présence…tu es, il plissa les yeux à la recherche des mots adéquats, semble-t-il très protectrice avec lui.

-C'est mon petit frère Drago, lui rappelai-je en souriant, si je ne le protège pas qui le fera ?

-Touché Little Greengrass, musa mon fiancé en souriant avec malice.

Il reprit alors sa conversation animée avec Théophilius. Je l'observais à la dérobée tandis qu'il se lançait avec passion dans un discours législatif avec mon beau-frère. Il me parut alors très différent, voire à l'opposé du Malefoy prétentieux que j'avais connu à Poudlard. Sa voix vibrait littéralement, alors qu'il s'animait avec passion , ses gestes précis accompagnant le développement de sa réfléxion, appuyant l'exposé de ses arguments. Drago était calme, posé, réfléchi et paraissait maîtriser son sujet. Blaise et mon beau-frère s'animait également et tous les trois se coupèrent littéralement de la fête pour faire vivre leur débat. Je restais coîte devant cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, alors qu'il écoutait avec application l'avis de chacun et qu'il en tenait compte avant de répondre. Je le trouvais captivant ainsi, mais je fus la seule, car assise en face de moi, Daphnée poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Ignorée par mon mari le jour de mon mariage, ronchonna-t-elle faussement froissée, c'est tout moi ça ! Ah Astoria, dit-elle sur un ton dramatique, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on ouvre le bal à nous deux !

-Plaît-il ? S'interrompit Théo en regardant sa femme tandis que je m'étouffais avec mon jus de citrouille rien qu'à l'idée.

Pour ma plus grande honte, Daphnée raconta en riant sa grande idée, et je vis vexée, on beau-frère et mon meilleur ami prendre les paris sur la temps que je passerai debout avant de m'effondrer au lourdement au sol.

-Pour avoir dansé avec Astoria à votre soirée de fiançailles, je confirme qu'il s'agît d'une très mauvaise idée, appuya Drago. Mes pieds en gardent un souvenir désastreux.

-Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas, me défendis-je vexée, je n'y peux rien si tu es plus têtu qu'un Magyar à Pointes.

-Venant de toi, répliqua-t-il en m'adressant un sourire carnassier.

Sentant l'orage couver, ma sœur se mordit les lèvres et mon beau-frère l'entraîna rapidement sur la piste rapidement pour l'entraîner dans une valse, sous les yeux ébahis des invités qui s'extasièrent sur la grâce de Daphnée et la maîtrise quoiqu'un peu raide de Théophilius.

-Il a progressé, commenta Blaise sur un ton approbateur.

Je souris à Zabini qui se lança alors dans une grande discussion sur la meilleure équipe de Quidditch avec mon petit frère qui fut ravi de voir « un adulte » lui prêter autant d'attention. Je souris de leurs échanges, tandis que peu à peu la piste de danse en face de nous se remplissait. Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy se prêtèrent au jeu et j'admirais la beauté glacée et élégante de la mère de Drago. Mère également dansa avec le ministre. Elle rayonnait littéralement, ravie de voir que le mariage se déroulait sans doute comme elle l'avait prévu. Blaise fini par nous abandonner et invita à danser l'une des demoiselles d'honneur de ma sœur, une ancienne élève de la maison Serpentard qui faillit mourir de joie en acceptant sa proposition.

-Il va falloir y aller aussi Little Greengrass, annonça Drago alors que je secouais la tête en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ma chère, ajouta-t-il en me tendant la main, il y a ici plusieurs chroniqueurs mondains qui épient les moindres faits et gestes de tous les invités, si tu ne te prêtes pas à ce petit exercice, prépare-toi dès demain à voir le récit de tes mésaventures et de tes fiançailles malheureuses étalées dans la presse, expliqua-t-il avec agacement, et crois-le ou non mais c'est une publicité dont je me passerais bien en ce moment, alors ? S'exaspéra-t-il en tendant à nouveau sa main vers moi.

Déglutissant avec peine, je saisis la main qu'il m'offrait, non sans avoir appelé Delby pour veiller sur Tomin jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je le laissais me prendre dans ses bras et glissais ma main dans la sienne. Puisque nous n'avions pas le choix, songeai-je en le laissant m'entraîner dans une valse lente.

Ses mouvements étaient mesurés et précis, ce qui me rassura et me permit de me détendre. Au milieu des couples, je savais néanmoins que nous étions observés de toutes parts, mais le fait que Daphnée monopolise l'attention m'ôtait l'angoisse d'être le point de mire des invités.

-Il n'y a pas que Théophilius qui a fait des progrès en danse, remarqua Drago en souriant.

-Tu transmettras mes amitiés à tes pieds, grinçai-je alors qu'il se rembrunit.

-Donc…sourit-il sournoisement, si je comprends bien, tu n'es maladroite que quand tu es le centre de l'attention ? Voilà qui est intéressant.

-Et en quoi ? Répliquai-je en le regardant sans comprendre.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et m'étudia un instant ses iris couleur tempête plongée dans les miennes. Qui es-tu pensai-je, alors que je me retrouvais désemparée face à tous ses mystères. Tantôt charmant, tantôt monstrueux, j'avais toujours la sensation d'être en terrain glissant avec lui…mais cela n'était pas sans être charmant. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon cœur se mit à battre une chamade désordonné tandis que je contemplais son visage blanc aux traits délicats. D'une finesse sans pareille pour un homme, même aussi jeune que Drago, il dégageait une ambiguïté fascinante. Sa peau pâle et fragile faisait ressortir ses yeux particuliers. Il avait énormément changé depuis le collège, pensai-je, il y avait une gravité, une noirceur dans ses yeux qui n'était pas présente avant. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient gracieusement devant ses yeux et renforçaient encore davantage son charme. Il était d'une beauté rare et à couper le souffle. Je me sentis ridicule face à tant de perfection et me maudis de rougir alors qu'il me souriait. Non son sourire n'avait rien de charmeur, cria ma conscience alors qu'une rougeur envahissait mes joues.

-Très intéressant, commenta Drago visiblement satisfait, je ne savais pas que je te perturbais à ce point Astoria.

-Tu ne me perturbes pas, ripostai-je, tu fais tout pour me rendre folle c'est différent, ajoutai-je en détournant le regard pour contempler Daphnée qui dansait avec le père de Théophilius.

-Tiens donc mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Je ne te comprends pas, expliquai-je d'une voix lasse, à un moment tu es odieux et l'instant d'après tu peux être si…si…

-Si quoi ? demanda-t-il avec froideur.

-Si fuyant et cruel, Drago pourquoi fais-tu cela ? J'ai l'impression que chaque jour je vois apparaître une autre moi-même, en contradiction totale avec la facette que tu m'as précédemment montré de ta personnalité !

-Et que devrais-je dire ? Rétorqua-t-il à mi-voix bien que sa colère soit palpable, un jour tu pleures dans mes bras et le lendemain je te vois bécoter cet idiot de Théodore.

-Théodore n'est pas un idiot ! Le défendis-je avant de me mordre les lèvres.

-Je vois…grinça-t-il en me foudroyant du regard, j'ai visiblement interrompu votre grande déclaration d'amour impossible, énonça-t-il avec férocité en serrant contre lui avec autorité, je croyais pourtant que tu ne l'avais pas encouragé, c'est bien ce que tu m'as juré, tu as oublié ? Et maintenant Nott est devenu ton Prince charmant ? Tu veux peut-être que j'aille te le trouver ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, répondis-je en grimaçant tant sa poigne me faisait mal, mais je te trouve injuste avec lui et avec moi ! Si tu penses que j'ai prémédité ce qui allait se passer tu te trompes et je trouve ça pathétique de voir la façon dont tu le rabaisse. Théodore s'est fait des idées et je l'ai repoussé, ce n'est pas pour autant que je le méprise. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un ami jusqu'à présent, je ne vais pas le haïr en un claquement de doigt.

-Pathétique, articula-t-il lentement alors que la valse prenait fin.

Il s'écarta rapidement de moi et soupira. Avec agacement il s'éloigna, tandis qu'une nouvelle danse commençait. Je le regardais s'éloigner en me demandant une fois de plus de quelle façon je devais m'y prendre pour communiquer avec lui sans que cela dégénère à la dispute. Mais je fus soudain happée de nouveau dans les bras d'un danseur. Surpris, je poussais un petit cri effrayé, tandis que mon cavalier me tournait vers lui pour que je lui fis face. Levant les yeux, je déglutis péniblement et me raidissais en sentant le regard méprisant de Lucius Malefoy sur moi.

-Miss Greengrass, commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui ne présageait rien de bon, passez-vous une bonne soirée ?

-Oui, marmottai-je en soutenant son regard, et vous ?

-Je ne serais pas aussi affirmatif, sourit Lucius en me dévisageant, mais je constate que le mariage de votre sœur est une parfaite réussite. Le mérite en revient essentiellement à Daphnée et votre mère.

-Je vous remercie pour elles, soufflai-je tandis qu'il guidait mes pas avec autorité.

-Il semblerait que mon fils et vous ayez des relations…comment dirai-je ? Particulières ? Avança-t-il alors que je hochais la tête honteuse, sachez une chose jeune fille, annonça-t-il en n'en venant au fait, la famille Malefoy a connu suffisamment de scandales pour les décennies à venir et je serai très contrarié de voir que votre futur mariage avec Drago ne tienne pas toutes ses promesses.

-Je comprends marmonnai-je.

-Vraiment ? Dit-il en me faisant pivoter sur la piste, permettez-moi cependant d'en douter, vu ce que je viens de voir, je ne jurerai pas que mon fils soit à cette heure satisfait de votre future union.

-Et que suis-je sensée faire monsieur ? Votre fils et moi avons toutes les peines du monde à communiquer sans que cela ne tourne à la dispute. Nous ne nous comprenons pas.

-Et bien dans ce cas, conclut-il froidement, l'élève sage et réfléchi de Serdaigle que vous avez été, aura à cœur de trouver le moyen d'aplanir ces divergences d'opinions et d'éviter de les aborder de façon aussi brutale avec lui.

Et aussi brutalement qu'il m'avait attirée à lui, Lucius Malefoy me relâcha pour rejoindre sa femme. Son regard polaire me suivit tandis que je regagnais ma place et je cru clairement y voir une menace tandis que Tomin grimpait sur mes genoux et s'appuyait lourdement contre moi. Suffoquée, je profitais de la fatigue de mon frère pour m'éloigner de cet homme terrifiant et allais prévenir Mère et Daphnée que j'allais le coucher. Ma sœur embrassa tendrement mon petit frère et me regarda sortir de la tente avec inquiétude. Je lui adressais un sourire que j'espérais confiant avant de reprendre le chemin du manoir en serrant mon fardeau dans mes bras. Je me glissais dans le bureau de Père et grimpais les escaliers pour gagner la chambre de Tomin au fond du couloir. Je le couchais, non sans déclencher quelques grognements de la part de ce petit monstre, qui me marmonna un vague « bonne nuit » avant que je ne referme la porte. En faisant le moins de bruit possible je m'apprêtais à retourner à la fête quand deux voix me parvinrent du salon d'hiver. Mon cœur rata un battement sous le coup de la surprise, tandis que je reconnus la voix de Blaise et celle de Drago. Curieuse je me cachais dans le salon pour écouter ce que les deux Serpentards pouvaient bien se raconter :

-Mais tu n'en sais rien ! Intervint Blaise, écoute laisse-lui le temps d'accord ? Elle a dix-sept ans, elle a vécu des choses terribles et elle vient de découvrir l'amour insensé que Théodore lui porte. Moi aussi je serais retourné à sa place.

-Fais-moi penser à le renvoyer chez sa mère dans une boîte d'allumettes celui-là ! Maugréa Drago.

-Ma parole ! S'extasia Blaise, Drago Malefoy, Le Grand et Magnifique Drago Malefoy est jaloux ! Si on m'avait dit ça un jour jamais je ne l'aurais cru !

-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Affirma Drago avec force, c'est juste qu'il me complique la tâche ! Cet imbécile ! Il ne pouvait pas s'en trouver une autre ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il fallait qu'il vienne la séduire elle !

-Mais évidemment ce n'est pas ta jalousie qui parle là ? Lança Blaise sur un ton badin.

-Zabini, reprit Drago calmement, tu es au courant qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans cette pièce à posséder une baguette magique et que cette personne ce n'est pas toi n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu l'as déjà mentionné une fois ou deux, précisa Blaise nonchalamment.

-Ainsi donc ils parlaient de moi ? Surprise je collais mon oreille contre la cloison et me concentrais pour en entendre davantage :

-Elle me déteste, soupira Drago.

-Il faut dire que vous passez votre temps à vous disputer comme des chiffonniers ça n'aide pas vraiment, commenta Blaise.

-Mais je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle ! S'exaspéra mon fiancé, elle ne ressemble à aucune autre fille, c'est comme si tout ce que je faisais ne lui convenait pas, elle n'a même pas l'air de savoir ce qu'elle veut !

-Ça viendra, tempéra Blaise, Astoria n'a pas d'expérience dans ce domaine, elle aussi se sent impuissante face à toi.

-Elle te l'a dit ?

-Pas exactement, hésita Blaise, mais disons qu'elle n'en a pas vraiment besoin. Tu as la fâcheuse manie de la mettre dans tous ses états. Et pourtant je ne change pas d'avis, ajouta mon meilleur ami avec confiance, je suis sûr que vous êtes faits pour vous entendre. Il faut juste que vous trouviez le moyen d'accorder vos violons.

-Va au diable avec tes métaphores ! pesta Drago. Je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi quoi que je fasse j'arrive toujours en second. Au collège Potter passait avant tout le monde. Toi, tu es son meilleur ami, maintenant il y a Théodore et après lui il en viendra un autre qui me prendra ce que je n'arrive pas à obtenir. Ce mariage est un désastre !

-Ne sois pas si dramatique Drago, je suis sûr que vous allez trouver un terrain d'entente.

-Ne fait pas comme si tu ne savais rien Zabini, s'exaspéra Drago, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne veut pas de moi. Elle ne veut pas se marier, ou du moins pas avec un type aussi fuyant et cruel que moi, lança avec amertume.

-Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Jura Blaise qui n'en croyait visiblement pas ses oreilles, et elle est encore en vie ? Et bien Malefoy je ne sais pas ce que Little Greengrass t'a fait, mais il fut un temps où tu n'aurais pas laissé la vie sauve à quelconque t'aurais dit ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que je viens d'entendre. Peut-être deviens-tu patient finalement ? Si c'est le cas, vous devriez pouvoir développer des relations cordiales.

-Je veux plus confessa Drago d'une voix sourde.


	35. une nouvelle menace

Je soupirai en regardant le parc embrumé. La maison semblait si vide, si ennuyeuse sans la présence fantasque de Daphnée. Depuis trois semaines qu'elle était partie en voyage de noces, je tuais le temps comme je le pouvais, mais rien n'y faisait, ma sœur me manquait plus que je n'aurai su le dire.

Le mariage…Mère et Narcissa Malefoy se retrouvaient très régulièrement pour prendre le thé ensemble, ici ou chez mes futurs beaux-parents, pour préparer le mien. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Je serais la suivante. Mariée à dix-huit ans, voilà quel serait mon avenir. Mais pour cela encore fallait-il retrouver mon futur mari. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le mariage de ma sœur et je devais bien avouer que j'en étais plutôt soulagée. Drago…que fallait-il penser de cette conversation que j'avais prise en court de route, cachée derrière une porte ? Je ne savais pas…il y avait tellement de choses qui me semblait contradictoires en lui. Tantôt glacial et distant, tantôt amical-voire « attentionné », enfin du moins autant qu'un Malefoy puisse l'être j'imagine- il avait l'art de me faire perdre la boussole ! Bien sûr Blaise le trouvait merveilleusement divertissant, mais je n'avais pas son talent pour passer outre la personnalité énigmatique de mon fiancé.

« Je veux plus » l'entendis-je dans ma mémoire, déclarer cette confession d'une voix sourde et intense. Que voulait-il réellement ? Qu'entendait-il par-là ? Fronçant les sourcils, je me détournais de la fenêtre de ma chambre, préférant éviter de penser à ce fiancé qui était encore partis régler les affaires de son père Merlin seul savait où, sans me donner de nouvelles, ni même prendre la peine de m'annoncer son départ. « Je veux plus » plus quoi ? Pestai-je intérieurement, tu veux me faire tourner en bourrique encore plus ? Et bien continue comme ça, parce que tu t'y prends vraiment bien !

Je claquais la porte et me précipitais dans les escaliers. Malefoy pouvait bien se volatiliser à Tombouctou s'il le voulait, je ne m'en souciais pas, pas aujourd'hui ! J'avais enfin une journée pour moi, sans rendez-vous avec ma future belle-mère, et je comptais bien en profiter. Je passais devant le salon où Mère assistait à la leçon d'histoire de Tomin qui aurait visiblement donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs. Mon frère me lança un appel au secours invisible avec un air de chien battu qui me fit sourire. S'il était le portrait craché de Père, je retrouvais aussi un peu des attitudes théâtrales de Daphnée dans ses mimiques qui m'attendrissaient toujours.

- Astoria ! Héla Mère depuis son fauteuil où elle se tenait plus raide que la justice.

Prenant ma respiration, j'avançais d'un pas mesuré vers elle et saluai le vieux Maître Boesius Crane, qui avait également été notre précepteur à moi comme à Daphnée. Je souris ensuite à mon petit frère, avant de me glisser sans bruit jusqu'à Mère qui ordonna d'un signe de tête au vieil homme de reprendre sa leçon avant de murmurer à mon attention :

- Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

- Je pensais prendre le temps d'aller me promener dans le par cet lire un peu, expliquai-je dans un souffle, dans la mesure où Mrs Malefoy n'a pas souhaité que je sois à ses côtés aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que je pourrais en profiter un peu…

- Bien, approuva Mère avant de m'étudier de son regard perçant, tu es ravissante ainsi, ajouta-t-elle après avoir inspecté ma robe jaune claire.

J'allais la remercier, quand soudain, le carillon de l'entrée retentit avec fébrilité, nous faisant tous sursauter. Avec un « pop » caractéristique, j'entendis Delby ouvrir la porte et pousser un cri qui me fit jaillir hors du salon, Mère sur les talons. Je me précipitais dans le hall et faillis percuter de plein fouet Lucius Malefoy. Il avait visiblement l'air agité, au point d'envoyer notre elfe s'étaler contre le mur, et posa sur moi un regard fébrile, tandis que je tentais de respirer calmement, mon cœur cahotant un rythme désordonné suite à la frayeur qu'il m'avait faite. Mère passa son bras autour de mes épaules et regarda Lucius inquiète :

- Lucius ? On ne vous attendait pas, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante en le regardant fixement, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je viens d'arriver, annonça-t-il d'une voix fiévreuse, c'est une catastrophe Denevra, une catastrophe, je suis venu ici dès que j'ai su.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je d'une voix faible en osant à peine le regarder.

- Vous devez venir avec moi Miss Greengrass, je vous emmène directement au manoir Malefoy.

Surprise, je regardai Mère sans comprendre. Visiblement elle avait l'air aussi étourdie que moi et ne savait comment réagir. Elle tenta de modérer la décision du père de Drago, mais celui-ci refusa son offre de s'installer dans le salon pour discuter de sa décision, avec un agacement manifeste.

- Lucius, tempéra Mère, nous serons bientôt une famille, vous êtes ici au milieu de personnes de confiance, je vous en prie dîtes-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Une enquête a été ouverte sur notre famille, répliqua Lucius Malefoy d'une voix glaciale, il semblerait que la Commission d'Enregistrement des Crimes de Guerres soit cette fois-ci bien décidé à inculper les Malefoy pour un crime quelconque qui permettrait à ces rats de mettre la main sur notre fortune.

- Mais vous avez été innocenté ! S'exclama Mère sans comprendre.

- Certes, soupira Lucius Malefoy excédé, mais notre famille suscite la convoitise et la jalousie de beaucoup. Drago est en ce moment même en train d'être interrogé par les Aurors pour de soi-disant malversations en Hongrie, ce qui est un mensonge éhonté, précisa-t-il en dardant sur moi un regard polaire, Astoria doit venir immédiatement au manoir, afin que je puisse la préparer à subir un interrogatoire.

- Je vois, concéda Mère en resserrant la pression autour de mes épaules alors que je lui lançai un regard éperdu, Astoria, dit-elle d'un ton sec, tu pars immédiatement. Prends quelques affaires avec toi et tâche de te rendre utile.

Elle me poussa discrètement vers les escaliers et commença une discussion animée avec Lucius Malefoy, tandis que je me dirigeai vers ma chambre dans un état second. Qu'est-ce qui était encore en train d'arriver ? Qu'avait donc bien pu faire Drago et son père pour se retrouver de nouveau dans des ennuis avec la Justice Magique ? Inquiète, je préparais distraitement mes affaires en faisant léviter quelques vêtements dans un sac de voyage. Et Daphnée qui était si loin de moi ! Je pinçais les lèvres en réprimant le manque que ma sœur causait. J'aurai donné tout ce que j'avais pour qu'elle soit là à cet instant !

- Astoria ! Appela Mère depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Soupirant, je me décidais à la rejoindre, préférant garder le silence face à l'empressement de Lucius Malefoy de me ramener chez lui. Je saluais Mère rapidement et nous sortîmes dans le parc. Je n'avais jamais vu cet homme si froid et si distant aussi anxieux et son angoisse me gagna. Quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait que je m'attende au pire. Brutalement, Lucius s'empara de ma main et nous transplanâmes vers l'imposante demeure des Malefoy.

A peine étions-nous arrivés qu'un elfe apparu pour s'emparer de mes bagages et que Lucius m'entraînait vers l'intérieur, ne me laissant pas le temps d'admirer l'immense parc agrémenté de statuts de marbre blanc. Il m'entraîna dans l'imposant hall sombre de sa demeure et me guida les lèvres pincées vers le salon.

- Astoria ma chère ! S'exclama Narcissa en me souriant nerveusement, comment vas-tu ?

Elle s'était levée en nous voyant pénétrer dans l'imposante pièce, à peine plus claire que le hall sinistre. Elle me tendit les mains et s'empara des miennes avec fébrilité tandis que je m'approchais d'elle en douceur.

- Je suis si heureuse de vous savoir auprès de nous, Astoria, sourit-elle avec sincérité en m'invitant à m'asseoir.

- Je vous en prie Mrs Malefoy c'est tout naturel, répondis-je poliment en étouffant mon envie de rétorquer avec cynisme que son cher époux ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

- Lucius ? Appela-t-elle avec douceur.

Je me retournais vers le maître des lieux qui soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil en velours vert émeraude. Il me contempla un instant avec sévérité avant de tousser légèrement :

- Miss Greengrass, je vous prie de m'excuser pour la façon un peu cavalière dont je vous ai amené ici, mais le temps presse. Nous avons comme je l'ai mentionné chez vous, de nouveau des ennuis avec le Ministère et cette fois c'est Drago qui est leur principale cible.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je sans comprendre, si Drago n'a rien à se reprocher cette enquête ne mènera nulle part, ils seront bien obligé d'abandonner les charges qu'ils ont retenus contre lui ?

- Votre naïveté est touchante, cingla Lucius alors que je me raidissais sur le sofa.

- Astoria, intervînt Narcissa en lançant un regard de reproche à son époux, vous savez quel a été notre rôle durant la guerre et comment nous avons sauvé notre famille du désastre.

Je comprenais parfaitement à quoi elle cherchait à faire référence. Bien sûr, tout le monde le savait, cela avait même fait un véritable scandale au moment de leur procès. Les Malefoy avait aidé Potter dans cet unique but…se sauver eux-mêmes en voyant la décrépitude de leur ancien maître.

- Si beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui se désintéresse de nous, ce n'est pour autant pas le cas de tous et certains au ministère donneraient cher pour pouvoir déposséder mon mari et à présent mon fils de leur influence dans la communauté sorcière, aussi bien en Angleterre qu'à l'Internationale, expliqua Narcissa avec raideur.

- Les Malefoy ont toujours suscité l'envie, ajouta Lucius Malefoy, mais les accusations de malversations dont Drago est accusé sont totalement fausses. La Commission n'a trouvé que ce faux prétexte pour nous atteindre.

- Mais quel va être mon rôle ? Demandai-je en les regardant à tour de rôle, je suis tout à fait prête à vous soutenir, ajoutai-je en espérant paraître sincère, mais comment le puis-je ?

- Vous risquez de devoir subir un interrogatoire dans le département des Aurors, il serait même étonnant que vous y échappiez ma chère, annonça Narcissa avec tristesse, je regrette sincèrement Astoria de vous mêler à cette injustice, vous qui avez déjà subie tant d'épreuves, mais il est fort possible que dans les prochains jours vous soyez priée de vous rendre au Ministère pour être interroger sur les affaires de Drago.

Je la regardais éberluée. Interroger ? Suspecter d'être mêlée aux « affaires » de Drago ? Mais c'était de la pure folie ! Merlin dans quel ennui était-il encore parti se fourrer ? Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis trois semaines et restais sans nouvelles de lui, ce qui devait certainement être une de ses habitudes. Je n'avais absolument rien à raconter aux enquêteurs du ministère et en faisait part aux Malefoy. Drago ne me parlait jamais de ses activités, d'ailleurs il me parlait rarement…

- Précisément Astoria, releva Narcissa, c'est ce « rien » qui va le rendre suspect aux yeux des membres de la Commission dirigé par Mr Coburn.

Je me figeais sur place et regardais Narcissa épouvantée, le souffle court. Je restais interdite devant cette déclaration. Coburn…Mr Coburn…le père de Lucy. Les paroles de Pansy Parkinson et la menace voilée qu'elle m'avait adressée me revînt en mémoire. Je devais m'attendre à avoir des nouvelles de celle que j'avais considérée, durant de nombreuses années, comme une amie. Lucy…

- Coburn ? Murmurai-je alors que les Malefoy me regardaient avec inquiétude, évidemment pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé tout de suite ! Pestai-je en me levant pour faire les cent pas, quelle idiote !

- Vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer ? Suggéra Lucius Malefoy à la fois surpris et agacé.

- Lucy Coburn est la fille du Directeur de la Commission d'Enregistrement des Crimes de Guerre, si son père a lancé une information contre vous ça n'est en rien dû au hasard.

- Vous voulez dire que vous connaissez la fille de cet homme ? Demanda Lucius Malefoy incrédule.

- Oui, arguai-je d'une voix sourde, et plus que bien, Drago m'a tirée de ses griffes l'année dernière alors que je pensais avoir encore à faire à une amie. Après la Bataille de Poudlard, Lucy et son père ont révélé leur véritable nature à la communauté sorcière. Blaise m'avait déjà parlé de suspicions de corruption et d'abus de la part de cette commission…mais je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle ose s'attaquer aux Malefoy.

Les époux Malefoy n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que la double porte d'ébène du salon s'ouvrit violemment sur Drago et Blaise qui entrèrent avec un fracas qui me fit sursauter. Si je connaissais déjà le caractère taciturne de mon fiancé, je sursautais en voyant son visage aux traits durs se précipiter dans la pièce. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi furieux. Lui et mon meilleur ami, restèrent un instant interdits devant moi, tandis que je les dévisageais incrédule et un peu effrayé par Drago. Mais pas seulement…je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner les yeux, gênée par son regard intense. Les paroles que les deux amis avaient échangées le jour du mariage de Daphnée me revinrent en mémoire. Seulement voilà…Drago ne savait pas que j'avais surpris leur conversation. Il se raidit face à mon attitude, et je me traitais mentalement d'idiote en refoulant ce souvenir qui me troublait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Il y avait des choses bien plus sérieuses qui se profilaient, bien plus importantes, que les confessions de mon fiancé.

- Drago ! Souffla Narcissa soulagée, tu es enfin là ! Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Mal, répondit-il laconique en s'installant près de son père tandis que Blaise prenait place à mes côtés en m'adressant un sourire crispé, les Aurors ont voulu avoir le détail de toutes mes activités depuis deux ans. Pourquoi ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Avec qui ? S'énerva-t-il, et cette abominable Coburn qui notait tout dans les moindres détails. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour lui faire avaler son registre !

- Du calme Drago, intervînt son père, il y a sûrement une autre façon de faire, plus digne d'un Malefoy.

Un silence gêné s'installa, tandis que Drago continuait de pester intérieurement. Narcissa m'encouragea à reprendre le fil de mes pensées et après quelques hésitations je réexpliquais ma théorie sur la suspicion qui planait au-dessus des Malefoy. Lucy…d'une manière ou d'une autre, je la savais responsable de ce qui était en train de nous arriver. Je l'aurais juré.

- Si c'est le cas, réfléchit Blaise en me regardant, il va nous falloir des preuves, je pense que les soupçons d'Astoria sont parfaitement fondés, expliqua-t-il aux Malefoy qui nous écoutaient avec attention, Lucy Coburn est une créature particulièrement malfaisante qui pourchasse l'aristocratie de sa rancœur et de sa jalousie. Elle est elle-même engagée dans la commission et y occupe, grâce à l'influence de son père, un rôle très important. En laissant traîner mes oreilles par-ci, par-là, j'ai appris qu'elle concentrait dans son entourage, les membres les plus extrémistes. Et ce n'est pas sans m'inquiéter, conclut-il d'une voix ténue.

- Mais que pouvons-nous faire alors ? Demanda Narcissa, je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de supporter un nouveau procès.

Lucius Malefoy se raidit sur son fauteuil et lança à son épouse un regard douloureux, empreint de remords et de tristesse. Soudain, toute froideur semblait s'être dissoute de ce visage, d'ordinaire si antipathique. A cet instant, il me parut presque vulnérable, comme si cette hypothèse le terrorisait.

- Tu m'avais parlé de preuves, soufflai-je à Blaise qui s'abîmait dans ses sombres pensées, il y a certainement des choses que nous pouvons entreprendre.

- Des preuves ? Demanda Drago en sortant subitement de sa léthargie, quelle preuves ?

- Des preuves accablantes contre la commission qui attesteraient de leur corruption et de l'appropriation frauduleuse des fortunes de Sang-Purs, faîte par les membres.

- Où sont –elles ces preuves ? Demanda-t-il avec une brusquerie qui trahit sa nervosité mais aussi son espoir.

- Chez Théodore Nott, souffla Blaise en me lançant un regard entendu.

Je me mordis la lèvre alors que Drago me fit l'effet de se geler sur place. Il darda sur nous deux un regard meurtrier mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Evidemment, la mention de Théodore n'était pas sans nous rappeler à tous les deux ce qu'il s'était passé avant la cérémonie de mariage de Daphnée, et représentait aussi bien pour lui, que pour moi, un très mauvais souvenir. Cependant, malgré les regards intrigués de Narcissa qui ne cessaient de faire des aller-retour entre nous, aucun de nous d'eux n'osa prendre la parole. La situation était déjà suffisamment complexe comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter avec nos états-d'âmes.

- Je rentrerai en contact avec lui, dit Blaise à l'intention de Drago. Pour l'heure nous avons des choses plus importantes à régler.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, soupira Lucius, Drago je veux que tu informes Astoria de toutes nos affaires. Elle doit être au courant de toutes nos transactions. Accompagne-là dans mon bureau, je vous y rejoindrai, après m'être entretenu avec ta mère et Blaise.

- Bien Père, approuva celui en reprenant une mine impassible.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont venir m'interroger ? Me risquai-je à demander, après tout nous ne sommes fiancés que depuis très peu de temps, et tout le monde sait que nous ne nous voyons pas régulièrement.

- En fait Astoria, intervînt Blaise avec toute la diplomatie dont il était capable, les Aurors nous ont relâchés en nous chargeant de te tenir informée que tu étais dans l'obligation de te tenir à leur disposition.

- Ce qui signifie qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à t'envoyer un hibou pour te convoquer au ministère, compléta Drago.

Après quoi, il m'entraîna sans plus de cérémonie hors de la pièce, afin de me « préparer » à un interrogatoire par les Aurors. Je restais bien derrière lui, tandis que nous progressions dans le manoir sombre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner face à une atmosphère aussi sinistre. A croire que les Malefoy ne supportaient pas d'autre couleur que le vert. Du vert et du noir. Partout. Tout me donnait une sensation d'insécurité, comme si leur demeure était conçue pour terrifier. Et dire que Drago avait grandi dans une atmosphère pareille ! Ce n'était guère étonnant qu'il soit aussi renfermé et taciturne, pensai-je alors qu'il s'arrêtait soudainement face à une double porte en ébène richement sculptée. Une multitude de serpents était gravé sur la porte. Avec précaution, il posa la main sur la poignée en argent et ouvrit lentement, non sans déclencher un grincement sinistre qui me fit froid dans le dos. Il me précéda dans la pièce et me tint la porte, avant de me faire signe d'entrer, non sans m'épargner un soupir d'agacement.

- Tu ne vas pas quand même pas rester planté là ? S'énerva-t-il en me faisant sursauter, nous avons beaucoup de choses à aborder, mieux vaut que tu sois bien installée.

Je ne dis rien, inutile de faire une remarque qui le mettrait hors de lui, et me glissais à l'intérieur. Je restais transie devant la solennité du lieu tandis que Drago refermait la porte derrière moi. Tout y respirait la puissance. De larges tapisseries, représentant la généalogie des Malefoy décoraient les murs, dans un vert émeraude intense où les noms des membres de la famille étaient tissés de fil d'argent luminescent. La bibliothèque était deux fois plus grande que celle du bureau de Père et contenait des volumes dont certains semblaient venir du fond des âges tant ils étaient abîmés. Les sofas disposés en face d'une impressionnante cheminée d'un noir de jais, étaient d'une nuance à peine plus clair que celle des murs et semblaient moelleux et confortables. Sans m'accorder un regard, Drago, se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, où le bureau de Lucius Malefoy, trônait sur une estrade et dominait l'espace. Si elle était décorée avec un goût luxueux, il n'y avait cependant rien de clinquant, un Malefoy se refuse à toute forme d'ostentation de sa richesse.

- Installe-toi, me dit Drago avec douceur en me désignant les Sofa face à la cheminée avant de me rejoindre et de poser sur la petite table basse une quantité de paperasse qui me donna le tournis.

- Il y en a autant ? Demandai-je dépitée, Merlin mais ça va prendre des jours !

- Non, rassure-toi, sourit-il franchement, je comptais un peu sur des compétences de Serdaigle organisée pour faire le tri entre ce que tu dois retenir et ce que tu peux laisser de côté.

- Mais je dois vraiment savoir tout ça ? Demandai-je à bout de souffle. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ou faire que je ne connaisse pas toutes tes activités professionnelles sur le bout des doigts ?

Il se redressa alors et me lança un regard dans lequel je perçus à la fois une forme de pitié et quelque chose d'autre…il détourna les yeux trop vite pour que je puisse l'identifier clairement mais pendant un instant j'aurai juré que c'était de l'inquiétude. Et pas pour lui…Drago semblait être inquiet pour moi. Je rougis à cette pensée et ne put m'empêcher de la trouver aussi étrange qu'incongrue.

- Si tu ne sais pas répondre à leurs questions, il n'y aura pour eux que deux interprétations possibles : la première serait que tu leur mentirais, expliqua-t-il en arborant une mimique de dégoût, la seconde serait que je te cache volontairement des choses. Les personnes auxquelles tu vas être confronté, ne sont pas là pour débattre si oui ou non nous sommes coupables d'un crime. Elles ont décrété que nous en avions commis et cherche le moindre prétexte pour nous faire payer leur rancœur.

- Mais pourquoi toi ? Bien sûr tu as été dans le mauvais camp, dis-je avec toute la diplomatie dont j'étais capable, mais il est de notoriété publique que tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à toi en particulier et non à ton père ?

- Parce que quand on veut s'attaquer à un clan, Miss Greengrass, intervînt la voix glacée de Lucius Malefoy, on s'en prend toujours au membre le plus faible.


	36. Leelax part en croisade

Bonjour...enfin vu l'heure à laquelle j'écirs, bonsoir conviendrait sans doute beaucoup mieux.

Oui...oui je sais ce que vous êtes dit en ouvrant cette page. Si si!

_"Oh mon dieu elle est trop forte cette Leelax, elle arrive à poster des chapitres plus vite que son ombre"_ sauf que non raté, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais un commentaire d'auteur. Sachant en plus que c'est quelque chose que j'ai en horreur quand je lis une fiction, j'imagine déjà que la moitié d'entre vous me prenne pour une folle. Mais...chers lecteurs fidèles d'Astoria, je vous demande de prêter attention à ceci, car ce message est très important et pour moi et pour la personne concernée.

Si je tiens tous et toutes à vous remercier pour vos remarques toujours agréables et attentionnées, en dépit de ma publication chaotique, je suis néanmoins obligée de mettre les warnings aujourd'hui et de demander à certaines personnes de se détendre et de garder leur calme.

Elythie a été accusé à tort, et elle peut le prouver, de m'avoir plagiée. Sans entrer dans des considérations du type _"on-a-qu'à-vérifier-les-dates"_ et autres "_j'ai-commencé-à-écrire-en-1992"_ je voudrai partager avec vous une simple constatation qui je l'espère en fera réfléchir certains.

Déjà qu'est-ce que le plagiat? Sur un site de FANFICTION la question peut effectivement se poser. Ne sommes-nous pas tous des plagieurs de l'oeuvre originale? Personnellement je considère que oui. Certes, nous le faisons avec la bénédiction de l'auteur, mais il n'empêche que l'on n'invente rien. On s'approprie c'est tout. Ce que j'ai fait du personnage d'Astoria m'appartient de manière somme toute relative, et les autres auteurs de fanfictions n'ont pas à venir me voir, pour me demander ma bénédiction où je ne sais quoi sous prétexte qu'ils veulent raconter son histoire à leurs manières. Et puis quoi encore? Si on part de ce principe, toutes les personnes ayant écrites des fanfictions sur Astoria, avant que je ne commence la mienne, peuvent tout aussi bien, venir me demander des comptes.

D'ailleurs puisqu'on en est au règlement de compte, quand j'ai lancé un appel pour qu'on m'explique cette histoire de plagiat surtout du fin fonds du Cosmos, je pensais qu'un lecteur charitable, prendrait le temps de m'envoyer quelques lignes sur un message privé. Ce qui aurait été un peu plus honnête que de venir me trouver dans le dos d'Elythie, pour me pousser à aller lui taper sur les doigts. Sachez que je n'adhère pas du tout à cette façon de faire et que je la trouve tout aussi insultante et blessante qu'Elythie. Et l'on n'ose parler de respect, en se comportant de la sorte? Mais laissez-moi rire! Nos récits se ressemblent? La belle affaire!

De plus les ressemblances entre les récits, n'empêchent en rien l'individualité. Comme je l'ai dit à Elythie, il y a trouzemille auteurs qui griffonnent des textes sur HP, ce qui réduit considérablement les possibilités d'être orginale. Si originalité il y a, elle se trouve ailleurs. Dans la manière d'aborder les personnages, de privilégier tel évènement plutôt qu'un autre...

Et puis, je finirai mon petit discours, en vous disant, chers lecteurs, qu'in fine, plagiat ou pas, c'est à vous que le choix appartient. C'est vous qui décidez de lire telle ou telle version. C'est vous qui postez des commentaires. Qu'il y ait plusieurs versions d'une même histoire, est-ce réellement un problème? Si cela permet à chacun de trouver son bonheur, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous dérange.

Je le dis et je le répète. On se calme et on évite de tirer des conclusions attives. Après tout, nous sommes tous là pour prendre du plaisir à lire et à publier des textes sur des univers que nous aimons et il y a de la place pour tout le monde!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce message. Pour les autres? Je ne vous en veux pas, je vous avoue que je fais pareil...

Leelax


	37. le vrai chapitre 36: le complot

_Tory mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette folie ?_

_Mère m'a écrit que Drago et toi risquiez de vous retrouver impliquer dans une enquête par la Commission d'Enregistrement des Crimes de guerre, est-ce vrai ? Oh par Merlin, dis-moi que ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! Je suis très inquiète pour toi, j'ai aussitôt dit à Mère mon intention de rentrer en Angleterre, mais elle m'a déconseillée de le faire. Cela pourrait te porter plus de torts qu'autre chose selon elle. Oh je t'en prie, Tory, réponds-moi, envoie-moi un hibou ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je me débrouillerai pour te l'apporter. _

_Et les Malefoy comment le prennent-t-il ? Mère n'est pas très bavarde concernant cette affaire. Est-ce vrai que tu vis maintenant chez eux ? Par la barbe de Merlin mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Lucius Malefoy tient-il absolument à te garder en permanence auprès de lui ? A moins qu'il n'est fini par succomber à ton charme inénarrable ? _

_Théophilius et moi nous inquiétons beaucoup. Je guette frénétiquement les nouvelles, en espérant ne pas voir ton nom ou celui de Drago dans le journal. Théo fait de son mieux pour me rassurer et Blaise m'a écrit une longue lettre en me dissuadant «d'attaquer le ministère de front avec des Dragons Australiens, ce qui est certes du plus bel effet en matière d'entrée en scène, mais demeure hélas, fort peu convaincant vis-à-vis d'une commission d'enquête ! » Je le changerais en Snargalouf à l'occasion celui-là ! Oh Tory je t'en supplie dis-moi que tu vas bien ! Je rentre bientôt, de toute façon, hors de question de te laisser affronter ça toute seule. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lucy puisse être capable d'une chose pareille. Je suis sûre qu'elle y est mêlée, elle et cette vermine de Pansy ! _

_Tu me manques affreusement, petite sœur. Je pense à toi tous les jours et je t'ai ramené plein de choses de notre voyage, mais je ne te dirai rien, sinon ça gâcherait la surprise ! Théophilius a aussi pensé à Tomin et je pense que son balai Nimbus 5000 va lui faire tourner la tête. Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir comme mari, Tory. Il est si patient avec moi, si « compréhensif ». En dépit de mon caractère impossible, il n'a pas pris la fuite…du moins pas encore ! _

_Je pense à toi, je serai bientôt à tes côtés, tiens bon Tory_

_Daphnée._

L'excentricité de ma sœur était le plus merveilleux des baumes pour mon inquiétude grandissante. Daphnée et son ton éternellement enjoué, sa superficialité de princesse et ses déclarations maladroites…j'eu un sourire de tendresse en pensant à ma sœur aînée. Elle avait bien des défauts, mais je ne connaissais personne qui avait un aussi grand cœur que le sien. Elle serait bientôt là, me répétai-je en contemplant la chambre que m'avaient octroyée les Malefoy. Elle serait de retour sous quinzaine. Mais avant qu'elle ne revienne, je serais déjà passé par l'interrogatoire devant la Commission. En fait d'ici deux heures, je devais me présenter au Ministère de la magie, munie de ma convocation officielle.

Ce que les Malefoy redoutaient fini par se produire, trois jours après mon installation temporaire au manoir. Un hibou du ministère était arrivé un matin, alors que je prenais le thé avec Narcissa. Elle s'était mordue les lèvres en me tendant l'enveloppe où une obligation à comparaître m'était destinée. Durant la semaine qui précédait cette audience dans le département des Aurors, Drago et son père redoublèrent d'efforts pour me faire comprendre les arcanes de leurs influence commerciale. Les Malefoy, géraient une impressionnante machine commerciale regroupant tout un tas d'activités aussi diverses que variées. Importation de produits, recherche en magie, éditions de livres, médicomagie…tous les corps de métiers étaient représentés. Je découvrais le rôle primordiale de Drago dans ces affaires et ne put m'empêcher d'être impressionnée par sa capacité de gestionnaire. Il s'arrangeait pour ne pas faire augmenter les charges de ses employés ou de ses filiales, mais avait totalement remis sur pied le système d'entrée d'argent. Du vrai mercantilisme ! Pas d'augmentation mais un système mieux gérer et plus équitable. C'était à la fois brillant et juste. Deux mots que je n'aurai jamais, auparavant, ne serait-ce que songer à employer pour désigner les activités de Drago.

La moitié des boutiques du chemin de Traverse, était abritée dans des murs qui leur appartenaient et de ce fait, ils touchaient des loyers qui leur assuraient des revenus exorbitants. Et c'était sans doute ce qui suscitait la convoitise. Ça et le fait de pouvoir mettre à bas cette famille avant de traîner son nom dans la boue. Blaise me mit en garde contre la plupart des subterfuges utilisés par les membres de la Commission durant les interrogatoires. Derrière chaque question, chaque attitude, se cachait une multitude de piège qu'il me fallait éviter :

- Vois-ça comme un jeu d'énigme qu'il te faut résoudre, m'avait-il conseillé, toi qui adore tant les secrets et les mystères. Il faut que tu décryptes leur comportement et que tu adaptes ta façon d'agir en fonction de leurs réactions.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse une chose pareille ? M'affolai-je en le regardant paniquée.

- En faisant ce que tu fais de mieux Little Greengrass, réfléchir, anticiper et comprendre tout mieux que tout le monde.

- Je crois que tu surestimes mes capacités, soufflai-je dépitée, qui plus est on n'est plus à Poudlard mais dans le monde réel, et je n'ai jamais subi d'interrogatoire dans le département des Aurors jusqu'à présent.

- Tu vas très bien t'en sortir Astoria, souffla-t-il, j'ai parfaitement confiance en toi…et Drago aussi.

Ça je n'en n'aurais pas juré, vu l'attitude distante de Malefoy avec moi depuis que son père avait décrété que je devais rester au manoir. « Raison de sécurité » avait-il dit. Si je soupçonnais Lucius d'être un tantinet paranoïaque, le cyclothymie particulière de son fils, me fatiguait. Drago passait son temps à épier tous mes faits et gestes et la moindre interrogation de ma part entraînait irrémédiablement soit une fuite teintée de déni, soit une critique acérée, teintée de fuite. Mais il pouvait tout aussi bien se montrer prévenant et attentionné l'instant d'après. Matilda m'avait un jour dit qu'il était givré, elle ne savait même pas à quel point elle avait raison en disant cela, pensai-je avec amertume en rassemblant mes affaires dans la chambre.

J'avais rendez-vous en milieu de matinée au ministère pour mon audience privée. Drago avait tenu à m'accompagner et m'attendais en bas des escaliers. Je prenais une profonde inspiration avant de le rejoindre. Blaise était encore parti faire des recherches et collecter des éléments contre la Commission qui menaçait, d'après ce qu'il avait appris, toutes les familles de Sang-Purs qu'elles que furent leurs positions durant la guerre. Cette nouvelle me troubla. Que Lucy et son père tiennent à décrédibiliser une partie de la société était en soi répréhensible, mais d'après ce que Blaise racontait, il y avait autre chose derrière les manœuvres de la Commission. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus inquiétant. _« Une vengeance »_ me souffla ma conscience, alors que je me dirigeais vers les escaliers. J'aperçus Drago de puis l'étage et restais pensive face à son attitude. Je n'avais pas oublié la confession que j'avais entendue le soir des noces, mais les récents évènements m'obligeaient à ne pas m'y intéresser. S'il y avait eu un minimum de sincérité dans cette déclaration surprenante, je devinais pourtant que cette mise de côté de notre relation- jusqu'à présent très conflictuelle- était aussi une attitude qu'il avait adoptée. Depuis que j'étais au manoir, Drago ne m'adressait la parole que pour me parler de tel ou tel dossier, tel ou tel associé. Jamais il ne tentait de parler d'autre chose, s'enfuyant dans ses appartements, à l'autre bout des miens, dès que la soirée en compagnie de ses parents s'achevait.

Je m'arrêtais en haut des marches et le détaillait alors qu'il ajustait la veste de son costume. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il fallait lui reconnaître, c'était bien la beauté. Drago était probablement le plus bel homme que j'eusse jamais rencontré. Il possédait une élégance et un charisme hors du commun. Pour la première fois depuis que nous étions fiancé, les changements physiques aussi bien qu'au niveau de son caractère, me sautèrent aux yeux. Depuis que je vivais au manoir, je voyais clairement la différence. Qu'avait dit Blaise déjà ? Qu'il était très étonnant que quelqu'un qui lui est fait autant de reproches que moi, soit encore en vie. Il fallait croire à l'évidence qu'il avait appris à devenir patient. Mais où donc était passé l'abominable brute arrogante et prétentieuse qui arpentait les couloirs du collège en méprisant tout le monde et en martyrisant des plus faibles que lui ?

Son profil aristocratique était séduisant, ses traits étaient toujours aussi fins, aussi harmonieux et dégageait un charme qui ne laissait aucune femme insensible. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs étaient beaucoup plus à présent, il les nouait négligemment, et des mèches folles s'échappaient du ruban noir pour retomber avec grâce de part et d'autre de son visage. Il était si grand que même sur la pointe des pieds, j'étais certaine de ne pas parvenir à nicher ma tête dans son épaule. Mince, bien que possédant une silhouette athlétique, il n'y avait plus rien de l'adolescent turbulent en lui, pensai-je en étudiant avec davantage d'acuité son profil. Il avait vingt ans pourtant. Mais il avait eu et vécu des choses, qui avaient assombri son regard. Drago ne regardait plus le monde avec suffisance. Non…la plupart du temps, ses yeux gris, couleur de tempête, l'arpentait avec indifférence, ses yeux perçants ne suintaient plus d'arrogance. Seulement un froid glacial, polaire, qui vous gelait sur place. Il n'arborait plus ce sourire narquois, mais plutôt une ombre de rictus, qui flottait sur ses lèvres quand quelque chose l'amusait. Mais son regard se perdait le plus souvent dans la contemplation des murs ou du plancher, il se fixait sur ses propres pensées. Après avoir été haïssable, Drago était devenu, depuis la fin de la guerre, un jeune homme froid, taciturne qui dégageait une profonde mélancolie. Et une partie de moi, que je tentais de cacher avec plus ou moins de talent, n'était pas insensible à ce changement de personnalité.

Il se figea devant le miroir et fronça les sourcils. Sentant probablement qu'il était observé, Drago se retourna et son regard me détailla avec une telle intensité que je finis par détourner les yeux. Je descendis les escaliers, concentrée sur mes pieds chaussés des chaussures à talons noires offertes par Narcissa et me plaça face à lui.

J'avais coiffé mes cheveux noirs, long et ondulés, de deux peignes de nacres, placés de part et d'autre de ma tête. Un maquillage léger mettait en valeur mes yeux verts émeraude, tandis qu'une longue robe d'un vert d'eau très clair cintrait ma taille fine et en soulignait les courbes encore discrètes. Je lui souris nerveusement, mais mon fiancé ne sembla y prêter aucune attention. Son regard s'attacha sur le pendentif qu'il m'avait offert en cadeau de fiançailles, il l'observa un long moment avant de déclarer d'une voix tenue :

- Tu es parfaite.

- Merci, soufflai-je en rougissant mal-à-l'aise par l'intensité de son regard.

Jamais encore, il ne m'avait regardé et parlé de la sorte. Je m'arrêtais à ses côtés et détaillant ma tenue dans le miroir. En dépit de mes efforts, je ne pourrai sans doute jamais rivaliser avec la beauté et la grâce de ma sœur, pensai-je avec amertume alors que mon fiancé me contemplait sans rien dire, avec une expression indéchiffrable. Nous étions vraiment mal assortis, pensai-je avec amertume en regardant Drago qui était si séduisant. Je refoulais pourtant cette pensée, refusant de m'éparpiller alors que l'heure était grave. Il m'offrit son bras et je m'appuyais sur lui le cœur battant. Mon angoisse devait certainement être perceptible car, Drago s'arrêta soudain et se pencha vers moi, son regard intense plongé dans le mien :

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, déclara-t-il d'une voix sourde, ils ne peuvent rien contre toi, tu n'es qu'un témoin. Ils ne te feront pas de mal, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant alors que je répondais à ces affirmations par un reniflement dépité, ils ne peuvent pas, je ne les...

- Tu ne les laisseras pas faire ? Le coupai-je en lui adressant un regard brillant d'inquiétude alors qu'il se figeait sur place, peux-tu me le promettre Drago ? Es-tu certain que je ne serai pas utilisée d'une manière ou d'une autre pour te faire du mal ? Pour te blesser ?

A cela, Drago n'avait pas de réponse. Mais il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Lentement sa main passa sur mon visage. Electrisée par ce contact, mes yeux verts hypnotisés par son regard d'acier, je retins mon souffle et restais parfaitement immobile alors que celle-ci semblait s'attarder sur ma joue.

- Tout ira bien, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi, je te le promets. Tout ira bien, je serai là avec toi.

Sa voix était grave et n'admettait pas de réplique. Il ne cillait pas, il n'y avait aucune place au doute dans ses propos. Et cette assurance me donna la certitude qu'aussi longtemps que cela durerait, cet interrogatoire ne signifierait rien. Il serait là. Je n'avais rien à craindre. Je resserrai mon emprise sur son bras, alors qu'il transplanait. Nous atterrîmes devant l'entrée du Ministère sur le chemin de Traverse. Des regards curieux nous dévisagèrent tandis que je laissais Drago me guider avec autorité dans le bâtiment. Un journaliste de la gazette tenta de nous aborder, mais un des garde du lieu lui barra la route ce dont je lui étais grée. Drago et moi échangeâmes un regard soulagé, alors que le malotru était jeté dehors. Mieux valait éviter d'attirer trop l'attention sur nous, avant de savoir réellement de quoi il en retournait. Prenant place dans l'ascenseur, je sentis ma tension monter progressivement, alors que nous nous approchions du Département des Aurors. Quand la machine eut un soubresaut avant d'ouvrir ses portes sur un long couloir sombre, je resserrai ma prise sur l'avant-bras de Drago, soudain paralysée par l'angoisse. Il se tourna vers moi et avec d'infinies précautions, posa une main sur la mienne. Echangeant un regard, je compris le message silencieux qu'il m'adressait. Il ne fallait pas paniquer, je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Sortant de la cabine, il m'escorta jusqu'au bureau numéro sept, où devait avoir lieu mon interrogatoire, avant lui-même de se rendre dans un autre bureau.

Je le regardais s'éloigner et pris une profonde inspiration. « Tout ira bien Tory, tout ira bien » me répétai-je pour me donner du courage. Je toquais et entendis une voix masculine plutôt agréable, m'inviter à entrer. Lentement je tournais la poignée de la porte et me préparais au pire.

- Miss Astoria Greengrass je suppose ? Demanda un homme d'une quarantaine d'années en m'accueillant avec un sourire de circonstance, je suis Elphias Hedington, Auror. Responsable des interrogatoires dans le cadre de la Commission, se présenta-t-il de manière informelle.

- Enchantée, marmottai-je en m'installant dans le fauteuil qu'il me présentait face à son bureau.

- Bien, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là Miss ? Dit-il en fouillant dans ses dossiers.

- En réalité, avançai-je avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable, je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre monsieur.

- Ah oui vraiment ? Dit-il surpris en se figeant un instant, vous ne savez pas qu'une enquête est ouverte sur les agissements frauduleux de votre fiancé ?

Ce fut à mon tour d'hausser les sourcils perplexes. Ainsi Drago était d'ores et déjà coupable ? Quelque chose en moi trouva cela profondément révoltant. De quel droit cet homme se permettait-il de déclarer des membres de notre caste coupables de quoique que ce soit, quand leur seul tort, était précisément d'être de Sang-Pur ? Je retrouvais soudainement, la même incompréhension qui m'avait habitée lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, face aux incohérences de la doctrine des Mangemorts. Sauf que cette fois-ci, nous étions les cibles.

- Je ne vois pas quel est mon rôle dans l'inculpation que vous portez sur des activités « _présumées _» frauduleuses, rectifiai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'homme se figea sur place pendant quelques instants. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il pensait peut-être trouver en face de lui une pauvre petite Sang-Pure docile, à qui il pourrait faire dire n'importe quoi. Je jubilais intérieurement de le voir se décomposer face à cette soudaine répartie. Non…il y avait quelque chose de profondément malhonnête dans cette commission, voire même de potentiellement dangereuse. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je le laisse avoir le dessus sur moi, sinon les conséquences pourraient être terribles.

- Je vois, dit l'Auror en se calant davantage dans son fauteuil pour me darder d'un regard froid, que savez-vous des activités de votre fiancé Miss Greengrass ?

- Ce qu'il me faut savoir, répliquai-je du tac au tac.

- Vous pouvez préciser ?

- Dans la mesure où Drago succédera un jour à son père, je me dois de connaître chacun de ses associés, chacune de leurs transactions, car comme vous le savez, en tant qu'épouse, je serai amenée à jouer un rôle de premier plan à ses côtés. Durant des dîners, des soirées mondaines, je représenterai la famille Malefoy, aussi bien que le fait actuellement Mrs Narcissa Malefoy.

- Oui bien sûr, marmonna l'homme en se grattant le menton, mais n'avez-vous jamais remarqué des transactions particulières ou bien un associé inconnu de vous jusqu'à présent dans l'entourage de Drago ?

- Qu'aurais-je dû remarquer de particulier ? Demandai-je innocemment, mon fiancé ne fait rien d'illégal, aucun de ses associés ne m'est inconnu, la plupart sont d'anciens élèves du collège, les autres sont en affaires avec la famille Malefoy depuis plusieurs générations déjà.

- Je vois, souffla-t-il, si vous deviez qualifier la nature de vos relations avec le jeune monsieur Malefoy, qu'en diriez-vous ? Dit-il soudainement alors que je le regardais perplexe.

- Elles…elles sont cordiales, répondis-je surprise par ce soudain changement de direction. Quel rapport cela pouvait-il avoir avec les inculpations mises en avant par la commission ? Allait-il en plus accuser Drago de négligence vis-à-vis de moi ? C'était complètement absurde !

- Cordiales vous dîtes ? Reprit l'Auror sur un ton circonspect, Miss Greengrass avez-vous réservé un accueil « cordial » à votre fiancé quand il est revenu d'un voyage d'affaires en Europe de l'Est où il est de notoriété publique qu'il a rompu son serment de fidélité qui le lie à vous ?

J'étais tellement suffoquée par ce que je venais d'entendre que je le foudroyais du regard. Non seulement il n'avait pas le droit de me dire ça, et ensuite par la barbe de Merlin ça ne le regardait pas ! J'inspirais longuement en tentant de me calmer. Raisonner…ne pas céder à l'impulsivité…autant de conseils qui m'aidèrent à m'apaiser. Pourquoi cet Auror se donnait-il autant de mal pour que je bafoue le nom des Malefoy ? Mieux valait garder le silence que de donner l'occasion à cet homme de déformer mes propos. Face à mon mutisme, ce-dernier s'impatienta mais plissa les yeux, comme pour chercher un nouvel angle d'attaque avant de lancer d'une voix très douce :

- vous vous êtes fiancé très jeune, ne l'êtes-vous pas justement un peu trop pour vous marier à seulement dix-huit ans ?

- C'est une tradition chez les Sangs-Purs de contracter des alliances très jeune, répondis-je en me demandant où il voulait en venir.

- La loyauté est aussi une de vos grandes traditions, intervînt une voix doucereuse qui me donna des frissons et me figea sur ma chaise, je me demande jusqu'où va la vôtre Miss Greengrass ? Après tout n'avez-vous pas joué un rôle tout aussi trouble que les Malefoy durant la Bataille de Poudlard ?

Avec un pas mesuré qui n'augurait rien de bon, Lucy vînt se placer aux côtés de l'Auror, qui se ratatina instantanément sur sa chaise. Le terrifiait-elle à ce point ? Je dévisageais cet homme avec un dégoût manifeste, tandis que Lucy, le visage tordu dans une expression de cruauté me dévisageait avec hauteur, savourant la torture qu'elle me faisait subir, avec ce sous-entendu blessant.

- Ma loyauté va avant tout aux gens que j'aime, Miss Coburn, répondis-je sur un ton qui charriait des glaçons, et en termes de loyauté comme pour le reste, il ne me semble pas avoir besoin de recevoir des conseils de qui que ce soit. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu sur le champs de Bataille, quand les Mangemorts ont finalement réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. Pas plus que je ne vous ai vu prêter main forte aux élèves. Où étiez-vous donc Miss Coburn, quand tous les élèves de Poudlard se sont battus ? Ah oui ! Minaudai-je en prenant un plaisir manifeste à voir sa mine déconfite, c'est vrai, vous étiez déjà bien loin en train de prendre la fuite avec votre père ! D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien, c'est à Narcissa Malefoy, que vous devez d'être sortie du château indemne, terminai-je sur un ton sibyllin, alors qu'elle ouvrait des yeux ronds de fureur.

- Dehors ! Aboya-t-elle à l'Auror qui sursauta avant de déguerpir, très bien Tory, dit-elle alors que l'homme venait de quitter la salle, je vais te dire comment les choses vont se passer. Tu es ici à la Commission d'Enregistrement des Crimes de Guerre, dont MON père est le Directeur. Je suis une autorité dans cette Commission et je…

- Tu as donc enfin accéder à la reconnaissance que tu convoitais avec tant d'empressement ? Grinçai-je sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

Curieusement revoir Lucy ne provoqua aucun sentiment particulier. Elle s'appuyait sur le bureau et tentait de me dominer de toute sa hauteur, pensant sûrement m'impressionner de cette manière. Je dévisageais ce visage que j'avais tant aimé et constata avec une pointe de regrets que rien de la jeune fille que j'avais eu pour amie, n'avait subsisté. Ses cheveux roux impeccablement coiffés, ses yeux noisette étincelants d'une fureur qu'elle avait toutes les peines du monde à contenir, sa peau diaphane parsemée de tâches de rousseur adorables qui rougissait, alors que ses lèvres lippues se tordaient en un pli narquois. Non, rien dans la jeune fille sophistiquée, corsetée dans un tailleur gris sévère, ne me rappelait l'amie d'autrefois. La Lucy Coburn que j'avais connue à Poudlard était morte durant cette horrible nuit, elle était partie avec Matilda et Susie.

- Je suppose que ça ne signifie pas grand-chose pour la princesse au Sang-Pur que tu es ? Répliqua-t-elle, mais tu vas devoir reprendre contact avec la réalité Astoria. Ton fiancé Mangemort est impliqué dans une sale histoire, et cette fois, l'argent des Malefoy ne suffira pas à vous sortir du pétrin, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Serait-ce une menace ? Demandai-je en feignant l'indifférence bien que le ton employé ne me plaisait guère.

- Une mise en garde, rectifia-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse, au cas où tu refuserais de…collaborer.

- Et qu'attends-tu de moi Lucy ? Que je mente sur les activités de Drago pour que tu puisses assouvir ton besoin de vengeance sur une énième famille de Sang-Pur ? Que je t'aide à nous enfermer à Azkaban pendant que tu t'approprieras nos biens et nos héritages familiaux ?

Ma répartie lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Elle se redressa et me toisa avec une telle animosité que j'en eus le souffle coupée. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là toutes les deux ? Lucy fit le tour du bureau et vint se placer devant moi. Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel, nous nous regardâmes en chien de faïence. Il était hors de question que je la laisse me dominer de cette manière. Si c'était la guerre qu'elle voulait, elle allait l'avoir.

- Tes accusations calomnieuses pourraient te faire comparaître devant le Magenmagot tout entier, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Pour cela il faudrait encore que tu puisses prouver qu'elles ne le sont pas, ripostai-je d'une voix claire.

- Tu serais prête à prendre ce risque ? M'interrogea-t-elle en s'appuyant lourdement sur les bras de mon fauteuil en me dardant d'un regard empli de fiel.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher, ni Drago non plus, affirmai-je pleine d'assurance en me rappelant de la quantité impressionnante de dossiers, de données, de noms et de transactions que j'avais assimilé depuis une semaine, la seule qui doit craindre un scandale ici, c'est toi ma chère, dis-je en me relevant soudainement pour la toiser.

Elle recula et parut déstabilisée par mon attitude. Un point pour moi, pensai-je alors que Lucy restait sans voix face à ma soudaine assurance. Il fallait marquer l'avantage, m'avait conseillée Blaise « si tu es en position de force sur ton interlocuteur, n'hésite pas à enfoncer le clou, Little Greengrass, il saura à quoi s'en tenir et y réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à toi ». Bénissant intérieurement mon meilleur ami, je me dirigeais vers la porte avant de lancer :

- Je suis sûre que la Gazette serait ravie d'apprendre dans quelles circonstances la Commission a réussi à prolonger son existence au sein du Ministère, et à étendre son champs d'influence. Je suis sûre que Rita Skeeter trouverait ça fascinant.

- Tu ne le feras pas ! Rétorqua-t-elle en affichant une assurance dans laquelle pourtant je sentis une fêlure.

- Si tu t'attaques à ma famille, rétorquai-je avec dureté en la foudroyant du regard, il n'y a rien que je n'oserai pas.

- Ta famille ? Souleva-t-elle avec dépit, depuis quand les Malefoy sont-ils devenus ta famille ? Cracha-t-elle.

- Depuis que je suis fiancée, répondis-je d'une voix glacée.

Elle se figea soudain et me détailla de son regard perçant. Visiblement elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que je m'oppose à elle. Je lui rendis la politesse et une tension palpable emplie la pièce pendant un long moment. Soudain, je perçus une vague de tristesse passé fugitivement sur ces traits avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Elle reprit alors la parole, mais sur un ton beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup trop mélancolique pour être sincère :

- Nous étions les meilleures amies du monde à Poudlard, commença-t-elle avec un rictus tragique, Tory…tu ne vois que ton entêtement va m'obliger à te considérer comme entravant la justice ?

- Ne t'avise même pas d'aller sur ce terrain-là, ripostai-je écoeurée par sa tentative ignoble de m'attendrir, ne viens pas m'expliquer aujourd'hui à quel point tu regrettes que nous ne soyons plus aussi proches qu'autrefois. C'est toi qui m'as abandonné après la mort de Mattie et de Susie, c'est toi qui a feint que tout cela était la faute des autres, tu m'as rendue responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là ! Lançai-je d'une voix forte devant sa mine impassible, si tu as un minimum de décence arrête tout de suite ce numéro ridicule. Ça ne prendra.

- Bien, concéda-t-elle en arborant un rictus sarcastique, je vois que tu ne veux rien entendre et que tu as visiblement choisi ton camps.

- Il n'y a pas de camps, déclarai-je en la regardant perplexe, la guerre est terminée.

- Tu crois ? Reprit-elle, dans ce cas je peux t'assurer que tu trompes et que je m'emploierai, avec l'aide de la Commission à traquer tous ceux qui n'ont pas payé le prix de leur trahison envers la communauté sorcière. Comme ton cher Malefoy et ses amis Mangemorts, comme toi et ton ignoble famille de Sang Pur.

- Je te déconseille de vouloir essayer Lucy, je te tiens pour pleinement responsable de la mort de Susie, Matilda ainsi que de celle de mon père. Ne t'avise même pas de t'en prendre à moi, car je te promets que tu le regretteras.

- Tes menaces contre moi iront alimenter ton dossier d'accusation, cracha-t-elle avec rancœur. Tu es…tu es méprisable ! Tu oses me rendre responsable de tous tes malheurs ? Tu es…

- Tu es la seule responsable de leur mort, lançai-je d'une voix forte et sentencieuse qui la fit taire, si tu avais convaincu Susan de se mettre à l'abri au lieu de la suivre bêtement, nous n'aurions jamais été contrainte d'aller vous retrouver. Matilda serait encore en vie aujourd'hui et mon père aussi. Tu es responsable, la seule et unique responsable.

- Je te ferai payer ça, dit-elle d'une voix faible, alors que je claquais la porte derrière moi.

Je soupirais avant de m'éloigner pour tenter de retrouver Drago. Cette entrevue avait eu au moins le mérite de faire mourir, la faible illusion qu'il me restait encore de retrouver l'amitié de Lucy. Si tant elle que cette illusion est subsistée quelque part dans mon cœur. Non…c'était impossible désormais, nos chemins avaient pris des tours trop différents, pour se croiser à nouveau. Lucy était devenue tout ce qu'elle avait haï à Poudlard. Et durant un bref instant, je me dis que moi aussi.

- Astoria ! Appela la voix de Drago au bout du couloir.

Je m'arrêtai et me retournais alors qu'il arrivait à ma hauteur. Il avait l'air profondément inquiet et semblait pressé de quitter les lieux. Sans un mot, il m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna dans l'ascenseur avec une brusquerie qui tranchait cruellement avec l'attitude rassurante qu'il avait eu à notre arrivée. Par Merlin que se passait-il encore ? Je le regardais sans comprendre, alors que l'ascenseur se vidait d'un étage à l'autre. M'apprêtant à le questionner sur sa propre entrevue avec un Auror, il devança mon geste en plaquant un index sur ma bouche.

- Pas ici, chuchota-t-il d'une si voix si faible que je crus l'avoir rêvé.

Bien vite nous nous retrouvâmes dans la zone de transplanage, où il m'attira à lui et me tint fermement dans ses bras avant que nous ne disparaissions. Une fois au manoir Malefoy, il m'entraîna à nouveau à sa suite dans le salon. Narcissa et Lucius étant sortis pour la journée, nous étions seuls dans l'immense demeure. A peine étions-nous entré qu'il se mit à faire les cent pas. N'y tenant plus je finis par m'exaspérer :

- Pour l'amour de Merlin Drago dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Je ne peux pas, répliqua-t-il en se figeant pour me regarder avec inquiétude, comment s'est passé ton audience ?

- J'ai rencontré un Auror qui m'a posé des questions grossières que je n'ai eu aucun mal à éluder, expliquai-je alors qu'il avait repris sa marche frénétique en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

- Bien…bien, marmonna-t-il.

- Puis Lucy Coburn a pris en main l'interrogatoire, ajoutai-je les yeux fixés sur lui.

Il se figea sur place et me regarda sans oser dire quoique ce soit. Je l'observais surprise. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, Drago avait l'air de s'inquiéter ? Et pas pour lui-même, mais pour moi. Dans la prudence que dégageaient ses yeux gris, je perçus un tact à choisir les mots et les attitudes pour ne pas me heurter. Jamais je n'aurai cru cela venant de lui. C'était une énième facette de sa personnalité que je découvrais. Et sous cet examen attentif, je sentis mon cœur commencer à cahoter dans ma poitrine…

- J'espère que cela n'a pas été trop éprouvant, souffla-t-il avec douceur avant de se retourner pour contempler le feu de la cheminée, je sais à quel point tu tenais à elle.

- Non, avouai-je alors qu'il se retournait vers moi surpris, curieusement, la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit pendant qu'elle me menaçait de me faire comparaître devant le Magenmagot, c'était de me demander comment nous avions pu un jour être amies, expliquai-je avec amertume. Elle a tellement changé, ce n'est plus du tout la personne que je connaissais.

- Elle n'a fait que te montrer son véritable visage, voilà tout, conclut-il sobrement.

- Peut-être…peut-être que pendant nos années d'études je me voilais la face, en feignant de ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait réellement en elle.

Drago me regarda avec un sourire discret. Il comprenait, sans trop en faire, sans tomber dans la commisération ou la pitié. Il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Enhardie par son attitude plus ouverte, je me décidais à lui parler de ce qui m'inquiétait :

- Drago, commençai-je hésitante, alors qu'il prenait place en face de moi, cette histoire avec Lucy cache quelque chose. J'ignore ce qu'elle a en tête exactement, expliquai-je alors qu'il m'écoutait attentivement, mais quoi que ça puisse être, je pense que nous sommes en danger.

- Tu en es sûre ? M'interrogea-t-il d'une voix neutre, les yeux réduits à deux fentes suintant de circonspection.

- Fais appel à ton intuition, à ton sens de la déduction ! M'emportai-je, quelque chose n'est pas normal dans cette affaire.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de me fixer d'un air étrange. D'une certaine manière, une partie de moi ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son attitude. Il était particulièrement difficile de convaincre quelqu'un en se basant uniquement sur un « mauvais pressentiment ». Pourtant tout m'indiquait que nous étions en danger. Je me levais et m'approchait de lui. Drago n'eut aucun mouvement de recul mais me regarda avec inquiétude, alors que je tentais de lui expliquer ce que je ressentais, le visage à quelque centimètre du sien.

- Je crois que Lucy et cette Commission, tente d'instaurer un nouvel ordre en se reprenant l'idéologie des Mangemort, pour les retourner contre toutes les familles de Sang Pur. Drago, je sais que ça à l'air dément, mais je suis convaincue que quelque chose de terrible se prépare et que cette fois-ci la cible, c'est nous, soufflai-je d'une voix morte en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Drago soupira et avec beaucoup de douceur posa sa main sur mon épaule. Troublée par ce geste, je retins mon souffle, alors que son autre main caressa délicatement mon visage. Il m'adressa un sourire mélancolique avant de reprendre la parole, d'une voix si faible qu'il me fallut faire un effort pour l'entendre :

- Parfois…j'oublie à quel point tu es intelligente, j'oublie même que c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai choisie, toi et pas une autre.

Je ne dis rien et retins mon souffle alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres après cet aveu. Mon absence de réaction refroidit ses ardeurs et je le vis lentement se recomposer un visage de marbre, auquel il m'avait habitué. Faire confiance, se confier…autant de choses qui lui étaient totalement inconnues, pensai-je alors que cette parenthèse se refermait et qu'il essayait de se détourner et de prendre la fuite en se fermant comme une huître. Le cœur cognant douloureusement dans ma poitrine, appréhendant sa réaction, je levais alors la main vers son visage et l'obligeait à me regarder. Si mon geste le surprit, le regard entendu que je lui adressais, lui arracha un faible sourire.

- Drago, murmurai-je qu'allons-nous faire ? Demandai-je en lui caressant la joue.

- On ne va pas surtout pas s'affoler maintenant, dit-il en se rapprochant à nouveau, je te promets que cette histoire va s'arranger d'elle-même.

- J'ai…j'ai peur Drago, avouai-je alors que son optimisme me laissais songeuse.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui va nous aider, un allié, il va venir nous retrouver ici ce soir et nous allons convenir ensemble du meilleur moyen d'agir et d'assurer notre sécurité.

- Qui est-ce ? Chuchotai-je alors qu'il se rapprochait encore et me souriait avec confiance.

- Harry Potter, souffla-t-il avant de sceller ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser long et tendre.


	38. un allié inattendu

J'avais le souffle coupé, tant ce baiser était inattendu. Incapable de prononcer un mot, nous nous dévisageâmes en silence. Au loin, dans le manoir, le grincement de la porte m'indiqua que Lucius et Narcissa avaient écourté leur sortie et étaient à présent rentré. Aussi brève cette parenthèse fut-elle, elle était à présent refermée. Drago soupira mais me rapprocha encore davantage de lui.

- Tout ira bien je te le promets, souffla-t-il d'une voix sourde.

J'hochais fébrilement la tête, alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi. Narcissa et Lucius firent leur entrée dans le salon et s'enquirent immédiatement de nos entrevues au Ministère. Nous tentâmes de les rassurer du mieux que nous le pouvions et Drago leur annonça la visite d'Harry Potter au moment même où des coups étaient frappés à la porte. Je vis clairement le visage de Lucius Malefoy se convulser en une expression de rage et de dégoût mêlée, mais un seul regard de Narcissa le convainquit de rien en laisser paraître devant notre hôte. Avec beaucoup de difficultés me sembla-t-il, celui-ci accéda à la requête de son épouse et tenta de modérer son aigreur.

Drago était plus nerveux que jamais quand Lettie, l'elfe de maison des Malefoy, annonça Harry Potter à l'entrée du salon avant de disparaître. Il prit une profonde inspiration, tandis que Lucius et Narcissa serraient la main du jeune homme. Harry Potter, pensai-je en réprimant l'envie de me pincer. Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que Drago et Harry Potter finiraient par coopérer, jamais je ne l'aurai cru. Et vu la tête de mon fiancé, debout à mes côtés, je jurais que lui non plus.

- Harry, souffla Narcissa avec douceur en souriant avant de s'emparer de sa main, vous êtes trempé mon garçon venez-vous installer, je vais demander à Lettie de vous préparer quelque chose.

- Je vous remercie Mrs Malefoy, répondit-il avec chaleur, monsieur Malefoy, ajouta-t-il sur un ton nettement plus froid.

- Potter, répondit laconiquement Lucius en lui serrant la main.

Je ne dis pas un mot, tandis que Narcissa adressait un regard de reproche à son mari avant de conduire Harry vers le sofa. Debout l'un à côté de l'autre face à la cheminée, Drago et moi dévisageâmes un instant le Survivant. Il y eût un silence gêné entre nous avant que je ne tousse légèrement, seule moyen de faire remarquer à Malefoy l'impolitesse de sa conduite. Je glissais rapidement ma main dans la sienne et lui lançait un regard que j'espérais encourageant. Poudlard était derrière eux. Et nous avions besoin de lui, même si je devinais que cela devait lui coûter énormément. Ceci eût l'effet de dérider Drago qui avança vers son meilleur ennemi et lui tendit la main.

- Potter, le salua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Malefoy, rétorqua ce-dernier avant de se tourner vers, Astoria c'est bien ça ? Dit-il avec douceur alors que je hochais la tête, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, me sourit-il avec douceur, Neville, Seamus et Dean m'ont chargé de te transmettre leurs amitiés.

- Tu les remercieras pour moi, murmurai-je en lui souriant sincèrement, ils me manquent beaucoup.

Il me sourit avec sympathie. Nous nous installâmes, en face de lui quand Blaise fit son apparition, un sourire bonhomme accroché à ses lèvres fines, les mains dans les poches. Je secouais la tête et le regardais avec un semblant de désapprobation. Comment parvenait-il à rester aussi maître de lui dans une situation aussi critique ? C'était un mystère…

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, sourit-il en baisant la main de Narcissa qui le regarda avec affection, j'avais quelques petites affaires à régler.

- Rien de grave au moins ? M'inquiétais-je, alors qu'il prenait place dans un fauteuil, ne me dis pas que tu as déjà mis hors de course la Commission ?

- Little Greengrass ! S'offusqua-t-il théâtral, tu m'insultes, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?

- Elle doit probablement se fier à ton air de conspirateur, grinça Drago un brin caustique.

- Je ne suis pas un conspirateur, affirma Blaise, enfin…pas tous les jours.

Cette boutade eût au moins le mérite de dérider définitivement l'atmosphère. Harry attendit que nous lui prêtions tous attention, pour poser sur la petite table en ébène les dossiers qu'il avait amenés avec lui. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, en voyant l'épaisseur de son paquet. Comment un Auror encore en formation, avait-il pu réunir autant d'éléments en si peu de temps ? Toussant légèrement, il me regarda avec une pointe de nervosité avant d'expliquer :

- Ma principale mission en tant qu'apprenti consiste à surveiller les arcanes administratives du Ministère et à éventuellement repérer toute menace venant de l'intérieur.

- Les repérer seulement Mr Potter ? Interrogea Lucius les yeux fixés sur l'épais dossier.

- Pour l'instant…concéda-t-il, mais j'ai bon espoir que cela change.

- Et visiblement tu t'es montré très efficace, constata Blaise en se soupesant le dossier.

Harry lui adressa un rictus amer. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et me demanda de raconter en détail tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant mon entretien au Ministère. Encouragée par Narcissa, et sentant la main de Drago se resserrer sur la mienne, j'entrepris de répéter tout ce qui avait été dit et fait durant cette entrevue avec Lucy, sous le regard pensif de Potter qui semblait totalement absorbé dans ses pensées. Je surpris le regard de Blaise s'attarder, songeur, sur le geste possessif de Drago, avant de m'adresser un sourire de connivence. Il se leva avec son élégance habituel et alla se servir un Whisky Pur-Feu, avant de se raviser et de faire un apparaître des verres pour tout le monde.

- Est-ce seulement possible ? Marmonna Lucius alors que j'achevais mon récit, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Ma gorge se serra face à son attitude glaciale et je m'absorbais dans la contemplation du plancher, persuadée que mon futur beau-père allait me reprocher ma conduite. Néanmoins ce ne fut pas le cas, et Narcissa me gratifia de ses compliments – auxquels il répondit par un sec hochement de tête- sur mon attitude qu'elle déclara digne d'une dame de haut rang. Je lui souris, ravie d'obtenir son approbation. Il y aurait au moins une personne pour approuver mes choix, pensai-je en mon fort intérieur.

- Ça prend des proportions inquiétantes, soupira Harry en prenant son visage dans ses mains, c'est beaucoup plus grave que ce que les Aurors chargé de l'affaire avaient imaginé.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Drago perplexe.

- Depuis plusieurs mois, une minorité d'Aurors est inquiet dans le département, nous raconta Harry d'une voix lasse, nous ne sommes encore sûr de rien mais…il semblerait qu'une sorte de groupuscule se soit mis en place depuis très peu de temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là exactement ? Demanda Blaise d'une voix atone que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Il semblerait qu'un groupe de sorciers, dont nous n'arrivons pas à évaluer le nombre, se soit lancé dans une entreprise vengeresse contre tous ceux qu'ils soupçonnent d'avoir de près ou de loin collaboré avec Voldemort et ses partisans durant la guerre. Depuis trois mois environ, nous recevons régulièrement des courriers anonymes.

- Ce groupuscule dont tu parles, reprit Drago, est-il identifié ? En dehors de la délation, est-ce qu'il représente une menace pour la communauté de sorciers ?

- Je crois que oui, répondit gravement Harry, il faut être extrêmement prudent dans cette affaire et les prendre vraiment au sérieux.

Sans rien dire de plus, il ouvrit l'imposant dossier et commença à fouiller dedans. Je me tournais vers Drago et lui lançais un regard inquiet. Qu'était-il en train de se passer au juste ? A cette question silencieuse, mon fiancé n'avait pas de réponse, il partageait mon inquiétude et je sentis ses doigts se resserrer autour de mon poignet.

- S'ils sont décidés à s'attaquer à notre famille, déclara Lucius, nous sommes tout à fait en mesure de nous défendre Mr Potter.

- Je n'en doute pas, affirma Harry, et je ne mettais pas en doute votre engagement, mais vous devez comprendre que vous n'avez pas à affaire à une organisation ordinaire. Ils sont beaucoup plus organisés et beaucoup moins identifiables que…que, sa voix se perdit alors qu'il baissait la tête gêné.

- Que des Mangemorts ? Suggéra Narcissa avec douceur.

- Oui, approuva Harry dans un souffle, oui ils ne sont pas regroupés autour d'un chef. En fait, nous pensons qu'ils fonctionnent comme des unités indépendantes, des petits groupes de personnes qui s'entendent pour harceler par courrier des familles qu'ils ont jugé collaboratrices et favorables à Voldemort. Nous sommes encore trop peu nombreux au Ministère à nous inquiéter du problème, regretta-t-il avec amertume, pourtant la menace est réelle.

- Qui plus, soufflai-je alors que la gravité de la situation me donnait des sueurs froides, j'imagine que beaucoup encore ne considère pas ces actes comme contraires à la justice.

Harry leva vers moi un regard compatissant où je perçus nettement de l'amertume et de l'angoisse. Constater que j'avais raison, étreignit mon cœur d'une angoisse sourde. En effet, pensai-je en regardant les Malefoy, qui trouverait choquant de voir des sorciers ordinaires, dénoncer et rapporter les faits et gestes des familles ayant appartenu au mauvais camps ? Les Malefoy avaient été ouvertement des partisans du mage noir, qui viendrait les plaindre ? Le simple fait qu'Harry Potter soit là, écoute nos inquiétudes, restait sans doute la meilleure chose que nous ne puissions obtenir. C'était déjà plus que nous ne pouvions l'espérer.

- J'ai bien peur que tu es raison, pesta Blaise songeur, cette « milice », reprit-il d'une voix plus assurée en regardant Harry, a-t-elle un lien avec la Commission qui a ouvert une enquête sur les Malefoy ?

- Tout me porte à le croire, concéda Harry, mais je n'en ai pas la preuve. Les gens qui la composent sont extrêmement discrets, et refusent de parler ouvertement de leurs projets. Le ministre s'inquiète de plus en plus de l'influence et de la popularité grandissante de certains de ces membres.

- Comme les Coburn, lançai-je d'une voix si froide qu'elle le fit sursauter.

Mon entrevue avec Lucy me revînt en mémoire et je tentais de maîtriser, tant bien que mal, la colère que ce souvenir m'inspirait. Comment avait-elle pu se comporter de la sorte avec moi ? Quel était le lien entre Lucy et ce groupe radicalisé qui commençait lentement à prendre forme pour semer la terreur parmi les sorciers. « Lucy…pensais-je dépitée, qu'es-tu en train de faire ? ». Je fus tirée de mes pensées par un soupir exaspéré d'Harry. Levant les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'il avait cessé de fouiller dans son imposant dossier. Il avait visiblement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Sans un mot il donna la feuille à Lucius Malefoy qui pâlit en lisant son contenu. Inquiète, je lançais un regard à Drago qui fixait son père, la mine impassible, figé dans une expression neutre, avant que lui-même ne s'empare du document, qu'il m'invita à lire par-dessus son épaule. Je retins mon souffle en découvrant le rapport que j'avais sous les yeux.

_Rapport d'enquête n° TX700023_

_A la date du 23/10/2000_

_Après  
réception d'un patronus d'urgence, la Brigade de Justice Magique, est arrivé au domicile de Ichabod et Erzébeth Crane, famille de Sang-Pur, parents de trois enfants, tous scolarisés à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard. La maison avait visiblement subie une attaque massive et foudroyante. Les époux Crane n'ont pas survécu. Selon les premiers rapports des médicomages, les époux auraient succombés à un sortilège de la mort après avoir été torturés. La piste du règlement de compte est envisagée._

Je déglutis et détournais les yeux de la suite du rapport. Je connaissais à peine les Crane, me souvenant vaguement qu'Ichabod avait été l'un des associés de Père. Je me rappelais d'un homme petit, maigre, à l'abondante chevelure brune. D'une gentillesse sans pareille. Que l'on puisse une seule seconde penser que cet homme soit l'un des partisans du mage noir était en soit risible.

- Vous pensez que ce sont ces personnes qui ont attaqué les Crane ? Demanda Narcissa d'une voix atone.

- Tout me porte à le croire et mon supérieur aussi, affirma Harry.

- Pourquoi personne n'en parle ? l'interrogea Blaise en étudiant le rapport d'enquête sous toutes les coutures.

- Parce que nous tenons à être discrets pour l'instant, confessa Harry, mon supérieur suspectait quelque chose d'anormale. Les Crane étaient passés devant la Commission et rien n'en était sorti, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait aucune charge valable contre eux. Cependant, personne au Ministère ne semble s'opposer à cette organisation, c'est plutôt même le contraire qui se produit. Nous n'avons pas les moyens ni les autorisations légales de faire cette enquête. Si tant est qu'un lien existe bel et bien entre la Commission et ce groupe de personnes.

- Donc en résumé, nous voici tous à la merci de gens tout-puissants contre lesquels on ne peut rien faire ? Demanda Drago dépité.

- Si, on peut toujours tenter quelque chose, dit Harry. Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, ajouta-t-il soudain en le regardant droit dans les yeux, prévenez vos amis, prévenez votre famille. Qu'ils partent à l'étranger, qu'ils se cachent jusqu'à ce qu'on ait suffisamment de preuves pour mettre cette Commission et cette milice hors de course.

- Ainsi, Harry Potter le grand héros de Gryffondor encourage les Sang-Pur à prendre la fuite ? Rétorqua Drago sarcastique. Qui l'eût cru ?

La remarque était sournoise et blessa Harry qui le fusilla du regard. Un silence glacé s'établit entre eux que Narcissa tenta d'apaiser. Ce n'était pas le moment de se comporter comme des enfants, mais le mal était fait. Potter, se releva brusquement et rangea son dossier en nous souhaitant bonne chance avant de commencer à se diriger vers la sortie.

- Harry attends ! M'écriai-je en maudissant l'égo de Drago.

- Pourquoi ? Rétorqua-t-il en me faisant face avec agressivité, visiblement ton « fiancé » n'a nul besoin d'aide, en dépit des cris d'alarmes qu'il est venu pousser dans mon bureau tout à l'heure.

- Retire-ça immédiatement Potter ! Lança Drago furieux.

- Temps mort Drago ! Je te rappelle que nous avons besoin de lui, souligna Blaise avec tact.

- Mr Potter, intervînt alors la voix glacée de Lucius, je vous prie d'excuser mon fils qui a encore du mal à contrôler… ses émotions glissa-t-il en adressant à Drago un regard polaire qui le dissuada de répliquer, je vous en prie revenez et discutons calmement en personnes civilisées que nous sommes.

Je retins un soupir de soulagement en voyant Harry reprendre sa place auprès des Malefoy. Blaise et moi échangeâmes un long regard éloquent. Visiblement il faudrait veiller à ménager les susceptibilités des deux meilleurs ennemis de Poudlard, si nous voulions trouver une issue.

- Quels sont vos projets vis-à-vis de cette Commission ? Lucy a clairement évoqué une comparaison devant le Magenmagot, reprit Harry après que Lucius lui ait expliqué la teneur de ses affaires, peut-être devriez-vous songer à préparer votre défense, hasarda-t-il.

- Le Magenmagot serait notre seul solution ? Demanda Narcissa dépitée, et nous serions encore pris dans un immense scandale qui ternirait le nom de notre famille.

- Mais face à des jurés populaires vous auriez l'opportunité de défendre votre point de vue, avança Harry avec douceur.

- Potter…intervînt Drago avec amertume, nous sommes les Malefoy, personne ne voudra nous écouter. Nous étions les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres il a même vécu sous ce toit, comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que quiconque acceptera d'entendre ce que nous avons à dire, même si nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher ? Pour beaucoup ce ne sera que justice…de toute façon, nous sommes d'ores et déjà coupable.

- Moi je vous ai écouté, répondit simplement Harry sur un ton neutre.

Alors au milieu de toutes mes angoisses, je sentis percée une lueur d'espoir. Si lui nous avait prêté une oreille attentive, peut-être d'autres le ferait ? Je priais Merlin pour qu'Harry ait raison sur ce point. Cependant notre conversation s'arrêta brusquement quand Snowy, mon hibou, se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre du manoir Malefoy. Surpris, par cette interruption inattendue, nous restâmes tous un moment interdit, avant que Drago ne se lève pour récupérer la lettre que mon hibou apportait. Mon fiancé ouvrit la fenêtre et avec beaucoup de délicatesse retira la petite enveloppe du bec de l'animal. Lucius, Narcissa, Blaise et Harry reprirent leurs conversations comme si de rien n'était, tandis que je m'approchais de mon fiancé dont l'expression impassible m'intrigua.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je alors qu'il me regardait soudain le souffle court.

Sans un mot il me tendit le morceau de parchemin. Sans comprendre je m'en saisi et y jetais un rapide coup d'œil. Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture de ma mère. Inquiète, je lis la courte missive et mon cœur alors s'arrêta de battre.

_Astoria,_

_La Commission est venue ici mener une enquête sur nos affaires, prétendant que tu étais suspectée de participer aux affaires frauduleuses de ton fiancé. Ils se sont emparés de plusieurs de nos biens familiaux inestimables et n'ont pas hésité à me menacer, ainsi que ton frère, si « nous ne collaborions pas ». Ton ancienne amie Lucy commandait les opérations. _

_Toute la maison a été fouillée. Sans exception. Où que tu sois ma fille, je te recommande de partir très loin, et d'y rester le plus longtemps possible. Ne t'engage pas dans un combat que tu ne peux pas gagné. Ces gens sont puissants et agissent en toute impunité. J'ai conseillé à ta sœur de faire de même. Ils ont menacé de prendre Tomin Astoria. Ils veulent le soustraire à « notre influence » pour l'envoyer dans une pension d'orphelins de guerre, où il sera élevé dans le respect de la communauté sorcière, suivant les principes qu'ils jugeront bons de lui inculquer._

_Je n'ai aucun moyen de protéger ton frère, ne fais rien d'irréfléchi, pense à ta propre sécurité. N'oublie pas, nous sommes les Greengrass, nous gardons le cap, même dans les Ténèbres._

_Mère._

- Je dois aller les aider tout de suite ! M'écriai-je alors que Lucius, Narcissa et Harry me dévisageait.

Me précipitant vers la porte, je ne fus rattrapée au dernier moment, que par Blaise qui me garda contre lui. Furieuse, je menaçais mon meilleur ami des pires tortures s'il ne me relâchait pas immédiatement, mais Zabini ne voulut rien savoir. Me gardant fermement contre lui, il me dit d'une voix ferme :

- Ne leur donne pas ce prétexte, réfléchit Little Greengrass, insista-t-il, pourquoi Lucy est allée chez toi ? Pourquoi s'attaque-t-elle à Tomin ? Ce n'est pas un hasard Astoria, tu dois dominer tes émotions, me conseilla-t-il.

- C'EST MON FRERE ! Criai-je en me débattant, je me moque de ce que tu me racontes je dois le protéger !

- Astoria, ma chérie, intervînt Narcissa en s'approchant de moi avec douceur, Blaise a raison. Si vous vous portez au secours de votre frère pour les cacher, lui et Denevra, cela fournira un prétexte à Lucy Coburn de nous attaquer sur le champs.

- Et eux aussi par la même occasion, renchérit Drago, il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Potter qui semblait s'absorber dans ses pensées.

- Selon vous, je devrais laisser Lucy détruire ce qu'il reste de ma famille ? M'offusquai-je en me dégageant de l'étreinte de Blaise.

- Non, déclara Harry, Drago a raison, il y a une autre solution. Lucy est visiblement très pressée de vous voir hors d'état de nuire, ce qui explique cette erreur monumentale. Néanmoins, elle nous donne l'occasion d'agir. Mais il va falloir que nous travaillons ensemble et que nous soyons prudent, prévint-il avant de poursuivre, moi et Astoria allons récupérer le petit Tomin pendant ce temps vous allez contacter mon supérieur, Brutus Bane, ce faisant il lança un gallion à Drago qui le rattrapa au vol, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer comment ça fonctionne, glissa-t-il perfide, ensuite il faudra vous séparer. Lucius et Narcissa devront peut-être songer à occuper une des propriétés de la famille pendant que je m'occuperai de trouver une cachette pour Astoria, Drago et Tomin. Le tout étant de trouver un endroit où vous cacher, afin d'éviter qu'il vous arrive la même chose qu'aux Crane.

- Je peux arranger ça, intervînt Blaise.

- Parfait, approuva Harry, vous devrez rester à l'abri jusqu'au procès et vous fier à moi et à ce que je vous dirai.

- Et comment savoir si tu es fiable Potter ? Interrogea Drago sceptique en regardant le gallion, toi, plus que tous les autres, tu n'as pas vraiment de raisons de nous aider.

- C'est vrai, admit-il en se tournant vers lui, mais il ne s'agit pas de nos différents personnels Drago. Je n'ai jamais caché que je ne t'appréciais pas, et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Cependant, ce que cette commission projette de faire va au-delà de ce que nous avons pu connaître durant l'époque du règne de Voldemort et crois-le ou non, mais je n'ai aucune envie de voir une nouvelle guerre se profiler à l'horizon.

Sur ce, Harry se dirigea vers la porte et me demanda de le suivre. Me tournant vers Drago je lui adressais un faible sourire alors qu'il me dévisageait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Je soupirais et sortit de la pièce, alors que Harry m'attendait dans le hall.

- Tu as eu ton permis de transplanage ? S'enquit-il avec douceur.

- Oui, répondis-je en prenant son bras alors que Lettie nous ouvrait l'imposante porte d'entrée du manoir Malefoy.

- Alors allons-y, dit-il avec un sourire encourageant.


End file.
